Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja De Otoño
by bluephoenix669
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tras el primer encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto no hubiese podido recuperarse? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si, en vez de proseguir, Naruto se hubiese hundido en la tristeza y la rabia? Una visión alterna de lo que pudo haber pasado. Post-Ship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño.

Couples: SasukexNaruto

Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si tras el primer encuentro con Sasuke, Naruto no hubiese podido recuperarse? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si, en vez de proseguir, Naruto se hubiese hundido en la tristeza y la rabia? Una visión alterna de lo que pudo haber pasado. Post-Shippuden. SasuNaru.

Notas de la Autora:

• Advertencia: Violencia, Escenas Sangrientas, Angustia, lemmon, romance, etc.

• Este fic se ubica dos años luego del primer encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke.

• Todos los personajes tienen entre 19 a 20 años.

• Naruto es propiedad de Takahashi. Yo no gano ningún tipo de remuneración económica por este fic.

• Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Espero que lo disfruten.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ambos estamos aquí; uno frente al otro luego de tantos años perdidos, olvidados… marchitos.

Tu allá tan lejos, mirándome desde lo alto de aquella roca; imponente en tu glorioso despliegue de poder y atractivo. Y yo acá, de rodillas observándote desde la distancia con tanto dolor, tanta ira… tanta desesperación infundada y maldita.

¨Sasuke…¨

¨Naruto-kun¨

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué cuando te veo, no te reconozco?_

_Dios… Cuánto has cambiado, ¿Qué te ha pasado? _

¨Sasuke… ¿Por qué?¨

Me miras con esos ojos tuyos tan vacios. Ese vacío que te carcome, te envenena, te mata. Esos ojos que me miran de un forma que me hiere, que me hace sentir mal… loco de dolor.

_¿Qué acaso no lo ves, maldito? ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? _

¨¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir_?¨…_ _Explícamelo, por favor._

Veo tu mirada puesta en mí, sólo en mí… Sólo nosotros dos en este lugar lleno de escombros y tristeza.

Y en esos momentos, veo en ti algo que brilla por segundos en tus ojos negros para luego apagarse como una llama que ha sido despojada de luz a la fuerza.

¨Decidí no matarte por mero capricho…¨

Mentira. No puedo creer algo como eso. _No es cierto, no es cierto._

Maldito, no puedo creerte. Quiero pensar que aún existe esperanza, que aún puedo salvarte; que detrás de esa máscara producida por el odio y la venganza se encuentra mi amigo, mi compañero de equipo… Tú, Sasuke.

Que aún a pesar de ver esa oscuridad que te aleja de mi, aún existen esos lazos que te mantienen con nosotros, conmigo.

Pero quizás mi utopía sea una completa farsa… una asquerosa farsa.

¨Me importan una mierda nuestros lazos¨Esa voz tan llena de ese sentimiento tan intrínseco y maldito. Me miras y veo en tus ojos el reflejo del sol… el reflejo de la oscuridad.

Y mientras te veo alzar tu espada, mientras observo como la clavas en el suelo y comienzas a hacer tu jutsu prohibido para aniquilarnos a todos, me pregunto si has cambiado tanto… que ya ni siquiera te importo.

_¿Desde qué momento, dejaste de considerarme tu amigo? ¿Desde que momento dejé de importarte, Sasuke?_

Bajo mi rostro, hipnotizado en el embrujo de un dolor que me corroe el alma, me aprieta el corazón y me lo destruye lentamente, pedazo a pedazo.

¨¿Tan poco te importamos que deseas matarnos, eh Sasuke?¨ Susurro, elevando el rostro hacia él, observando como sus grandes ojos negros se desvían rápidamente hacia mí, como sus manos dejan de efectuar el jutsu y permanecen asentadas en el aire cual figuras de cerámica.

Me ha escuchado. El muy maldito…

Me observa atentamente, sin esa mirada fría. Sólo me observa, sin emitir comentario, con esos ojos tan suyos… analizándome una y otra vez, como si buscase algo… como si desease encontrar en mi rostro algo que desease escuchar, ver, sentir, percibir.

_Mírame… Siénteme. ¿O es que acaso soy muy poco para ti? ¿Soy tan insignificante que tu, la única persona que estuvo a mi lado en mis momentos de soledad… ahora desea dejarme atrás, como todos?_

¨¿Tú también te irás, Sasuke?¨ Le susurro, sonriendo tristemente.

Le veo abrir sus ojos en impresión. Le veo bajar sus brazos, le veo observándome con una intensidad tan increíble, que los cabellos de mi nuca se elevan.

A mi lado Sakura me observa con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, miedo, dolor. Sai y Yamato-san me miran también, perplejos, asombrados… entristecidos.

¨¿Qué no entiendes?¨

_¿Qué no comprendes que… tu fuiste mi primer lazo? ¿Mi primer, único y verdadero lazo?_

_¿Qué no entiendes que tú fuiste el motivo por el cual… no me convertí en alguien demente? _

_¿Qué acaso no entiendes la importancia que tu sola presencia significa para mi vida…? _

_¿Qué no puedes comprender… que yo a ti te…_

¨Vámonos, Sasuke¨

Al instante le veo a tu lado, sujetándote con fuerza. Él, ese maldito engendro, esa serpiente que te apartó de nosotros con sus sucias manipulaciones.

_¿Qué no puedes comprender que él sólo desea tu poder, Sasuke?_

Si, lo comprendes. Lo veo en tus ojos al mirarme nuevamente.... Lo comprendes, lo entiendes… pero no te importa.

No te importa porque ya, en estos instantes, sólo eres un ser cuyo único propósito en la vida es el de cumplir la venganza que el destino te impuso. Sin importar tu vida, ni la de otros.

¨¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que lo único que desea Orochimaru es tu cuerpo!?¨

¨Si es así, que así sea. Si para matarle tengo que otorgarle mi cuerpo a Orochimaru… lo haré sin dudar¨

¨¿Por qué? ¡SASUKE!¨

_¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?_

¿Es que acaso te gusta mi sufrimiento? Maldito idiota… ¿Acaso deseas que mi mente se destroze de dolor? ¿Acaso deseas… que me retuerza hasta que la humanidad escape de mí y sólo queden los fragmentos de un monstruo horrible y agonizante?

Me miras… te miro.

No sabes… lo mucho que desearía poder decirte todo lo que mi alma siente en estos momentos.

Pero… no puedo. Las palabras no salen de mi boca, mis brazos no se mueven, mi lengua se encuentra atrapada. No puedo hacer nada. Es como antes… _¿Ne, Sasuke?_

Nunca pude detenerte… Y ahora mucho menos. Nunca pude hacer nada.

Te veo desvanecerte lentamente, envuelto en volutas de fuego crepitante, y al hacerlo, al verte desaparecer, a mi mente vuelven los recuerdos de todos los momentos que vivimos juntos: nuestras batallas, nuestras experiencias, nuestros desencantos, peleas, palabras, acciones… todo.

Si supieras… Toda la falta que me haces.

_Quédate… Quédate por favor._

La idea de gritarte esas simples palabras inunda mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón. Y por un momento, sólo por un instante, me pongo en pie y te miro; el anhelo de gritarte que te quedases impreso en mis ojos...

_Quédate… aquí…_

… _conmigo._

Pero no puedo, quiero… deseo hacerlo pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no me deja, mi lengua no me deja, mi mente no me deja. Y lucho, mientras veo como te desvaneces con el viento. Y lucho desesperadamente, afanosamente… porque quiero salvarte esta vez…

Pero es inútil. Y aunque lucho con todas mis fuerzas con ese poder invisible que me congela, no puedo evitar quedarme observando fijamente tus ojos, tus ojos que me miran con una mezcla de odio, resignación y… desilución.

Y en el momento en que todo tu desapareció, en ese momento supe que todo dentro de mi se había roto en miles, miles y miles de pedazos. Y caí por completo al suelo, en un mar de llanto rabioso y entristecido…

… porque luego de tanto tiempo, tanto entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo… todo al final había terminado siendo igual.

Igual que aquella vez en que nos habíamos enfrentado, hace tres años atrás… igual a ese momento en el que me venciste, y nos dejaste.

Ahora, sucede nuevamente. Nos dejas atrás, en pos de un futuro maldito. Me dejas atrás, por segunda vez…

… Y yo, aquí… Me quedo hundido en este mar de dolor, porque al final me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que hice… valió la pena. Que al final la historia fue la misma, que al final… te fuiste y me dejaste atrás.

¨Otra vez… Otra vez no pude detenerte¨

Lloro, una y otra vez. Incontrolablemente, porque me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciese, valdría la pena…

¨Yo… Yo…¨

No pude detenerte, no pude bloquear tu camino. No pude siquiera igualarte.

No pude convencerte… porque…

… _Yo… soy tan débil_

Tan débil… Tan tonto.

No escucho las palabras de Sakura, tratando de calmarme y reconfortarme. No siento la presencia de Sai a mi lado, su cálida mano puesta en mi espalda en un gesto que para su entender, trataba de ser reconfortante. No veo a Yamato sensei, observándome tristemente desde la distancia.

No veo, ni siento, ni escucho. Sólo… estoy aquí.

Golpeo una y otra y otra vez el suelo, rompiendo las rocas, el piso, la tierra. La sangre escapando de mi mano amoratada, rota, abierta.

Siento tanta ira.

Sai se aleja de mi lado, consciente de mis actos. Sakura se calla, aturdida. Yamato se acerca, alerta.

Pero no me importa. Siento tanta rabia.

Dejo de golpear y hundo mis manos ensangrentadas en mi rostro, las lágrimas escapando libremente mientras grito, con una intensidad malsana.

Grito, grito de ira y dolor.

Grito mientras veo como los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas dolorosas; grito mientras veo como el rostro de Sai se contorsiona en una mueca de tristeza; grito mientras siento a Yamato-san aferrarme con fuerza con la ayuda de sus manos y varias cuerdas de chakra.

Y mientras grito, me dejó caer completamente. Mis ojos fijos en el lugar donde desapareciste…

…¨Sasuke¨

Y al ver los rostros asustados de quienes me rodeaban, sonrío… sonrío maniáticamente para luego gritar enfurecido, mis garras clavándose fieramente en el pecho de Yamato sensei.

Y mientras oigo los gritos aterrados, mientras siento el dolor de cientos y cientos de cadenas apresándome, sólo río… río mientras mis ojos lloran el fracaso…

_Sasuke…_

Oscuros ojos azules se abrieron, ojos pertenecientes a una figura suspendida en medio de la nada.

Su mirada vacía se concentraba sobre las paredes negras que le rodeaban, mirando… mirando.

Pesadas cadenas brillantes aprisionaban sus manos, pies… toda su figura. Su cuerpo se alzaba en el aire, rodeado de innumerables cuerdas de chakra que con el pasar del tiempo, habían herido tenazmente la antes bella piel dorada.

A su alrededor, imponentes pilares de madera y metal se enroscaban en todas direcciones. En el suelo cientos y cientos de sellos se hallaban dibujados, todos ellos brillando con opacos fulgores verdosos.

_Luz… Luz hermosa, luz divina. Explícame, ¿De dónde proviene la felicidad de tu brillo?_

La figura subió la mirada al techo, tan negro como las paredes… sus ojos brillando levemente.

_¨¡Naruto! Para ya, por favor. ¡NARUTO!¨_

_¨Na…Naruto. Deténte.¨_

_Sangre… Garras aprisionando la piel ajena. Ojos negros observándo con miedo y determinación._

_¨Para ya… Naruto. Sé que es difícil, pero no pierdas el control¨_

_¨Naruto… Suélta a Yamato sensei, suéltalo. Buscaremos a Sasuke, te juro que lo atraparemos. Pero no pierdas el control… NARUTO¨_

_¨No… Puedo…¨_

_Sangre rodando… Sonrisa maniática… Gritos atronadores._

_¨NO, NO¨_

La figura dejó caer el rostro, hileras de rubios cabellos cubriéndole por completo.

_¨Esta vez se ha salido de control, debemos tomar medidas drásticas, Tenzou¨_

_¨Pero él… no merece esto…¨_

_¨El¨ es un monstruo… los monstruos no merecen compasión¨_

_¨Pero… podemos controlarlo, Homura-san. No podemos hacerle esto…¨_

_¨¿Podemos controlarlo? ¿Acaso estás ciego? Si bien recuerdo, la última vez que lograron ¨controlarlo¨ por poco te mata, Tenzou¨_

_¨Pero, Koharu sama…¨_

_¨Nada de peros… el demonio será encerrado por un tiempo indefinido. Así, controlaremos sus acciones y al mismo tiempo lograremos que Akatsuki no de con su paradero¨_

_¨¡Él es un ser humano! ¡No pueden tratar de forma tan cruel a una persona inocente! ¡No es su culpa que tenga a ese demonio!¨_

_¨Correción, Tenzou… El ¨era¨ un ser humano. Ahora es sólo un simple monstruo embutido en un cuerpo de humano. No podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera, con ese control tan precario que tiene sobre el kyuubi. Es esto, o matarlo. Atente a nuestras órdenes, o sufrirás las consecuencias.¨_

La figura alzó nuevamente el rostro, con esfuerzo, posando su mirada la pared de cristal tras la cual varios ANBU le observaban: entre ellos una joven mujer de cabello rosado, un hombre de cabellos marrones y otro joven hombre de piel pálida y ojos negros. Los tres le miraban, tristes… llenos de agonía.

_¨No… Por favor, Yamato-sensei. Le juro que no quize… Por favor, no me haga esto.¨_

_¨No puedo hacer nada, Naruto. Las órdenes son órdenes. Debo hacerlo.¨_

_¨¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor no me hagan esto! ¡Sai! ¡No quize hacerlo! ¡No quize herirlos!¨_

_¨Naruto… Lo siento.¨_

_Miles de cadenas se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso y convulsivo. Gritos… gritos dolorosos._

_¨¡Lo siento! No soy un monstruo… ¡No me encierren! Yamato-san, Sakura san, Sai kun ¡ayúdenme!¨_

_¨Naruto…¨_

_¨NARUTO¨_

Lentamente, una afectada sonrisa se hizo presente en aquellos labios palidecidos por el pasar de los años. Una sonrisa que trataba de ser brillante, pero que perdía su alegría entre aquella piel tan pálida y marchita.

_Lo siento tanto…_

La sonrisa desapareció lentamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, dejando caer finos riachuelos de lágrimas…

… lágrimas que en el brillo verdoso de los mútiples sellos, relucían… gotas de sangre oscura trazando finas sendas por las opacas mejilla.

Tras la pared, la mujer de cabello rosa temblaba, llorando descontroladamente. A su lado, el joven de pálida piel y corto cabello negro se adelantaba, sus ojos preocupados. El hombre de cabello marrón bajaba el rostro, entristecido.

La figura sonrió nuevamente… Tristemente.

Su locura le había llevado a ese lugar. Su ira le había encerrado ahí. Su dolor le hacía derramar esas lágrimas horripilantes.

Estaba tan arrepentido, pero ya era tarde. Muy tarde… tan tarde.

Si tan sólo… pudiese ver la luz del sol una vez más. Si tan sólo pudiese sentir nuevamente los golpes de Sakura san, ver las amigables y al fin sinceras sonrisas de Sai… Ver a sus amigos

… Verle a él, nuevamente. A pesar de los años, del dolor… de las partidas y la traición.

_Si tan solo pudiese verlos nuevamente… a todos ustedes. Verlos y decirles lo mucho que lo siento._

_Siento haberte herido, Yamato sensei._

_Siento haberlos asustado, Sakura san, Sai kun._

_Siento no haberte salvado… Sasuke._

_Siento… no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte._

_Si tan sólo pudiese ver todo lo que antes tuve, aunque fuese sólo una vez… yo sería tan feliz._

_Si pudiese verte… aunque fuese por una última vez… Yo sería… Yo sería…_

… _tan inmensamente feliz._

La figura alzó la mirada al techo, las gotas de sangre de sus ojos resbalando por su cuello.

Y ante la mirada de todos los presentes… de su boca escapó el bramido ronco que por años contuvo en su garganta. Ese bramido que hizo que todos los presentes temblaran, que el joven de rasgados ojos y pálida piel se girara, que la joven mujer de cabello rosado cayese al suelo, que el hombre de marrones cabellos juntara sus labios en una tensa y agónica mueca de profundo sufrimiento…

¨¡¡Perdónenme!!¨


	2. Chapter 2: En donde lo perdido, aparece

_Capítulo 2: En donde lo perdido aparece para traer esperanza._

_**¨Muchos dicen que la esperanza es algo imposible de perder. Yo si creo que esta puede perderse. ¿Cuándo?... Cuando pierdes algo valioso y sabes, que por más que lo intentes, sólo a través de la muerte lograrás recuperarlo.¨**_

_##################################_

Sus ojos se abrieron… y vieron sólo oscuridad.

Un vacío que le envolvía completamente, cegándole tanto física como espiritualmente. Oscuridad opresiva y maldita, en nada parecida a aquélla en la que había vivido desde hace ya muchos años.

Esa negrura trepidante e inquietante a la que no estaba acostumbrado; algo que no conocía.

Se concentró en sus entornos, tratando de captar movimiento entre ese mar de nada que le arropaba. Podía distinguir energía que palpitaba en todas direcciones, difusa y al mismo tiempo compacta. Podía distinguir movimiento, leve pero presente.

Respiró profundamente, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Se hallaba tan enojado… tan impaciente.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sus pasos resonando en aquella fría oscuridad.

Y de golpe, en medio de esa nada, escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse en seco. Agudizó su oído, tratando de captar al máximo el sonido…

… y por unos segundos, su rostro perdió color al escuchar unos horripilantes y desgarradores bramidos, los cuales resonaron por aquélla oscura arena de entrenamiento.

Y aunque mucho tiempo había pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado; aún podía reconocer aquélla voz…

… su voz.

- ¿Asustado, Sasuke-kun?- Susurró la pálida figura a su lado; la respiración fría que escapa entre sus labios violáceos chocando contra la nuca del hombre. Éste no hizo movimiento ni ademán de reconocimiento alguno; su mirada puesta en el punto exacto de dónde ese grito había surgido.

- ¿Estás tratando de tomarme el pelo?- Fue la áspera respuesta; ojos negros brillando con vivaces destellos rojizos.

El hombre se separó de su pupilo; sus ojos de serpiente fijos en el punto que el joven a su lado observaba.

- Veo que mi arena de entrenamientos no te ha gustado, yo que pensaba…-

- ¿Qué fue eso, Orochimaru?- Le espetó de golpe su pupilo, observándole intensamente.

Su pupilo, poseedor de aquellos vibrantes y malignos ojos que en ese momento le fulminaban de muerte. Su pupilo… Sasuke Uchiha…

- Ah, eso no debería importarte demasiado. Piensa en esto sólo como un aditivo para alentar el desarrollo de esos…- Orochimaru se lamió levemente los labios, sus ojos de serpiente fijos en el _Sharingan_.-… hermosos y valiosos ojos que posees.-

- ¿Fue un genjutsu?- Susurró el Uchiha, su mirada aún puesta en aquel oscuro punto en medio de la nada.

A su lado, Orochimaru dejó escapar un silbido de cruel satisfacción.

Pobre de su pupilo, tan inteligente y al mismo tiempo tan ingenuo. Su deber era hacerle ver la realidad; no era justo que su estudiante tuviese en su mente esperanzas tan vanas…

- Oh, no Sasuke-kun; no era un genjutsu.- El aludido le observó, sus ojos fríos puestos en los serpentinos de su acompañante.

- ¿Y entonces que era?-

Por toda respuesta la sonrisa de Orochimaru creció y con ella los profundos y desgarradores bramidos de antes; gritos que dejaban entrever una enorme cantidad de dolor y desesperación. Gritos que el Uchiha reconocía perfectamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Susurró, su voz neutral, oscura y tranquila como la calma antes de una horrible tormenta.

Por toda respuesta, Orochimaru colocó una de sus frías y pálidas manos en el hombro del Uchiha. En menos de un parpadeo sus labios se hallaban a meros centímetros del delgado cuello de su pupilo, su larga y helada lengua sobresaliendo entre sus labios y lamiendo con lenta y descarada parsimonia su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja…

El joven se tensó ante tan íntimo toque; de sus puños escapando leves descargas de luz azulina; su rostro tranquilo pero sus ojos brillando con ira y desagrado.

Orochimaru dejó escapar un gruñido complacido, mientras colocaba sus labios a meros centímetros del rostro de su pupilo, sus ojos fijos en la marca maldita que el Uchiha dejaba entrever en su blanca piel.

- Ah, querido Sasuke…. Pensé que el escuchar a ese monstruo te agradaría.- Le susurró al oído, su voz venenosamente suave.

En menos de un segundo el Uchiha había desenfundado su espada y la había apuntado hacia la garganta del hombre-serpiente, el Sharingan girando a una velocidad impresionante.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué es esa falta de respeto hacia tu maestro? Yo que sólo deseo tu bienestar y diversión.-

- Púdrete.

- ¡Uy! ¿Por qué la actitud tan fiera? Yo que iba a comentarte algunas cosillas que ocurrieron en Konoha. Kabuto regresó hoy de su investigación en la villa con unas noticias muy interesantes…-

La espada permaneció en su sitio por un largo tiempo hasta que Sasuke finalmente la dejó caer a un lado, guardándola tras su espalda. El Sannin le observó complacido.

- Buen chico ¿Te corroe el animalillo de la curiosidad, eh? Te resultaría muy interesante saber que muchas cosas han cambiado en Konoha; unas más que otras…-

- Ve al grano, Orochimaru.-

- ¿Recuerdas a tu ¨querido amigo¨, Sasuke-kun?- Orochimaru observó como la expresión del Uchiha cambiaba, como ¨algo¨ brillaba por segundos en sus ojos. Y al verlo, una suave y malvada sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios… una sonrisa llena de sádica satisfacción.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- Susurró el Uchiha, su voz neutral.

- Oh, pienso que nada… al menos no de importancia. Sólo quería mencionarte que el jinchūriki ha sido finalmente neutralizado. Kabuto me informó que Konoha finalmente tomó acción. La villa decidió que el monstruo de las nueve colas no merecía seguir libre y lo condenaron. Y al parecer, debo felicitarte ya que tú tuviste que ver mucho en esa decisión.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Susurró el joven girándose; sus ojos decayendo y tornándose del color del carbón incandescente, fijos en el hombre que a su lado se hallaba.

- Al parecer, nuestro último encuentro con tu antiguo equipo causó estragos en la mente del jinchūriki … Todo parece indicar que tu ¨amigo¨ se volvió loco y atacó a los integrantes del grupo en el que se hallaba, hiriendo de gravedad a sus compañeros y a su sensei.-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo parecido a asombro cruzó momentáneamente las facciones del joven Uchiha.

- Imposible.-

- Neh, Sasuke. Tienes en… muy alta estima a ese monstruo.-

Por toda respuesta, dos fríos orbes negros le observaron fijamente, con una mirada llena de un odio irracional; un aborrecimiento inhumano.

En menos de un parpadeo, la sonrisa del Sannin se había esfumado y su mano, que se hallaba descansando en el hombro del Uchiha, se había disparado hacia el sello maldito, sus largas uñas clavándose profundamente en él; sangre escapando al instante de la profunda herida.

Pero a pesar de la mirada tenebrosa y de la horrible herida, el joven permaneció tranquilo; su rostro impasible, sus ojos fríos.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de esas miradas, Sasuke?- Las uñas se hundieron un poco más, causando que por unos segundos el pálido rostro del Uchiha se descolocara.- Te he castigado muchas veces, de muchas formas… y aún sigues retándome. Quizá necesites otro estímulo ¿Qué tal el ver a ese engendro maldito recibiendo el castigo que se merece?... Tal vez eso te enseñe a respetarme.- El Sannin pudo sentir como el Sharingan se activaba, como los músculos de su pupilo se tensaban, como su rostro palidecía un poco más de lo común y sonriendo perversamente, tomó entre sus manos el negro cabello de su pupilo y lo haló fuertemente para que así, no pudiese observar a otro sitio que no fuese hacia enfrente.

- Tus poderosos ojos sólo te servirán para ver con más detalle… ¿lo escuchas?-

Silencio. Un silencio potente, inhumano, irreal…

… un silencio que, en menos de un segundo, fue roto por una potente oleada de gritos…

_¡NO, NO!_

El propietario del Sharingan entrecerró sus ojos…

… y los abrió por completo al ver como de la nada, la figura convulsante de un joven de rubios cabellos se hallaba frente a él, luchando y gritando desesperadamente mientras docenas de ninjas a su alrededor le amordazaban cruelmente con potentes cuerdas de chakra.

Sus ojos observaron todo: las enormes puertas de entrada a la villa; las calles repletas de gente furiosa y asustada; los gritos, el llantos… las risas. Y en medio de aquella conmoción, se hallaba Naruto: sangrante, desesperado; debatiéndose con las mordazas, su rostro enloquecido de dolor, de ira…

- Ne, Sasuke. Míralos a todos observándole sin hacer nada; mira a tus compañeros de equipo, a tu sensei; míralos ahí de pie inmutables.- Le susurró Orochimaru al oído, viciosamente.

Sasuke no escuchaba, sólo observaba. Observaba las figuras que contrastaban en ese panorama irreal: la figura de Sakura, la figura de aquél sujeto que habían puesto en sustitución suya; la figura del hombre de cabellos oscuros, usuario del elemento madera. Todos ahí de pie, observando la desesperación de Naruto, sin moverse.

"_¿Por qué no hacen nada?"_

_¡No… Por favor, Yamato-sensei. Te juro que no __quise... Por favor, no me hagas esto!_

Naruto gritaba, se retorcía y le gritaba al hombre de los jutsus con elemento madera; le gritaba con una desesperación que Sasuke jamás había escuchado.

_No puedo hacer nada, Naruto. Las órd__enes son órdenes. Debo hacerlo. _Sasuke pudo sentir el dolor con que fueron dichas esas palabras, un dolor oculto en una frialdad mesurada.

_¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor no me hagan esto! ¡Sai! ¡No __quise hacerlo! ¡No quise herirlos!_

Sasuke observó a la kunoichi esperando que ésta saliera del trance en el que se hallaba y ayudase al dobe, pero lo menos que se esperó fue el ver como la joven mujer se giraba, dándole la espalda, dejándole en el suelo… negándole la ayuda que Naruto tanto pedía… como a su lado el ninja sustituto observaba la escena, en sus ojos una mirada indescifrable.

"_No __puedo creer algo como esto…" _

_Naruto… Lo siento._

Y todo se detuvo al escuchar como un horrible y lastimero bramido escapaba de los labios de Naruto, mientras una de las cuerdas le lanzaba violentamente al suelo. Sasuke sólo miraba… miraba como en un trance como el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero trataba de librarse de las cuerdas; sus manos quemadas y en forma de crueles garras rojizas extendiéndose hacia las figuras. Observaba como la cantidad de cuerdas aumentaba; como los sellos comenzaban a hacer su aparición… cómo estos, al contacto con la dorada piel, le lanzaban nuevamente al suelo… quemándole, haciéndole aullar de dolor.

Y aunque quizá era parte de las crueles bromas de la asquerosa serpiente que tenía por maestro, o quizá era el punto en el que se hallaba plantado, pero Sasuke pudo observar plenamente como la figura se alzaba una última vez, con gran esfuerzo… y cómo sus ojos, unos preciosos y al mismo tiempo horripilantes ojos azul rojizo le miraban, implorantes… llenos de miedo, llenos de desesperanza…

Y cómo mientras le observaba, de sus labios escapaban unos susurros… susurros que fueron arrastrados por el viento…

_Lo siento. No soy un monstruo… No me encierren... Ayúdame ¡Ayúdame!_

Permaneció con los ojos fijos en la escena; rígido como una estatua. A su lado, Orochimaru rió cruelmente.

- Pobre bestia; traicionado por aquellos en los que confiaba. ¿Ves, Sasuke? ¿Ves el destino que tu ¨amigo¨ tuvo?-

- Cállate. Estás inventándolo todo, maldito. No puede ser posible. No lo creo…

- ¿No me crees? Eres tan ingenuo, Sasuke-kun. Ya han pasado casi dos años desde que sucedió esto… déjame iluminarte un poco más. Quizá te agrade ver cuanto ha cambiado Naruto Uzumaki en este tiempo…- Una risa estruendosa escapó de Orochimaru, mientras Sasuke observaba en silenciosa conmoción la horrible escena frente a sus ojos.

Aquélla grotesca escena en la que su antiguo compañero de equipo se hallaba encadenado, a metros y metros de altura; su cuerpo maltratado suspendido en medio de una enorme cárcel llena de sellos que iluminaban con sus pálidos esplendores la oscuridad reinante. Cadenas de hierro se hallaban atadas a su cuello, a su torso y piernas. Cuerdas de chakra azul intenso apresaban sus manos y pies. Profundas y sangrantes heridas eran visibles por toda su piel; heridas provocadas por las cadenas, por las cuerdas… por los sellos que le apresaban. Su ahora largo y brillante cabello rubio caía hasta debajo de los hombros; su rostro se hallaba elevado al techo: dos ojos de un azul vacío que observaban todo con la horrible mirada de alguien a quien le han arrebatado el alma.

Todo él… parecía brillar en medio de aquella desolación. Resplandecía con ese horrible brillo. Con ese fulgor que sólo era otorgado a las almas a punto de morir.

Era una escena tan perturbadoramente hermosa; y al mismo tiempo tan horrible.

- ¿Puedes verle, Sasuke-kun? Yo lo veo ¿No crees que es hermoso? Todo él; ese precioso cuerpo que brilla con el fulgor de la muerte, pero que al mismo tiempo irradia vida y pureza…. Delicioso.- El Sannin rió, su viperina lengua lamiendo la pálida oreja del Uchiha para luego acercarse a su oído.- Dan ganas de arrancarle ese brillo; de tomarle y poseerle entre esa sangre y ese dolor… ¿No crees, pupilo mío?-

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente la figura encadenada; sus ojos lívidos, llenos de una furia que le consumía. El Sharingan se hallaba descontrolado; sus pupilas rodando vertiginosamente, iracundas. Orochimaru lo observaba todo; sonriendo macabramente. Sus ojos de serpiente se dilataban mientras inhalaba el aroma de su pupilo: ese aroma de odio, ese aroma de culpa, ese aroma de ira, de desesperación que su cuerpo desprendía en esos instantes.

- ¿Qué clase de retorcido juego estás utilizando, Orochimaru?-

- ¡Oh, hieres mis sentimientos! Yo que quería iluminar tu día mostrándote a tu ¨amigo¨. Es cierto que no está haciendo las estupideces que siempre hace… pero ciertamente sus gritos de dolor son mejores que sus ruidosos comentarios; y su cuerpo herido y sangrante se ve mucho mejor que…- Pero el Sannin no pudo terminar, ya que tuvo que desaparecer momentáneamente del lugar en el que se hallaba para evitar el poderoso ataque relámpago que su pupilo le había lanzado.

- ¿Y ese enfado, Sasuke-kun?- Una carcajada escapó de los labios del Sannin, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la imagen sangrante y encadenada de Naruto se desvanecía. En menos de un parpadeo, su sonrisa había desaparecido y una expresión fría e intimidante la había reemplazado.- Ese engendro morirá pronto, Sasuke. El Consejo de Ancianos dictaminó el eliminarle. Se le dio la oportunidad a Konoha para erradicar la sentencia; pero sólo los ninjas amigos de esa bestia se opusieron a su muerte; la Hokage no pudo hacer nada.

Sasuke permaneció con la mirada fija en su maestro, su rostro frío, sus ojos malditos llenos de un remolino de odio que atrajo la atención del Sannin.

- Lo matarán, Sasuke-kun. Lo matarán de la forma más horrible posible… y luego lanzarán su cuerpo a la basura. ¡Qué desperdicio!-

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a su maestro, sus pasos lentos pero firmes. Tras él, el Sannin observaba todas las acciones de su pupilo, una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

- ¿No te entristece saber que tu ex compañero de equipo morirá pronto?

El Uchiha se detuvo, sus opacos ojos negros adquiriendo un fulgor poco habitual; una pequeña llama de vida.

- No, no me entristece en lo absoluto.- Susurró, para luego desaparecer entre las sombras del amplio salón.

"_No me entristece… porque me encargaré de que esa sentencia no sea llevada a cabo."_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_Memorias_

_Esos recuerdos del pasado __atesorados por el ser humano, esos recuerdos que nos hacen ser las personas que somos. Unos hermosos, otros horribles, las memorias constituyen nuestro pasado, asientan nuestro presente y nos ayudan a construir nuestro futuro._

_Tantas son las memorias que el mundo guarda, que cada ser guarda. Tan especiales… ¿Por qué como seria alguien sin memorias? Solo una concha vacía, desprovista de humanidad, de brillo._

_¿Cómo sería yo, sin memorias? No quiero ni saberlo._

_Estoy bien así. Con ellas como acompañantes, salvándome de la oscuridad y la locura. Mis memorias…_

… _esas en las que el sol brilla esplendorosamente sobre la montaña de los Hokages._

… _esas en las que el cielo es de un azul claro, puro y limpio. Esas en las que aves de brillantes colores expresan armoniosamente sus cantos._

… _esas en las que veo las sonrisas y chillidos de los niños al correr, al trepar árboles, al jugar. _

… _esas en las que veo unos brillantes ojos verdes, la sonrisa amigable de Sakura… esas en las que siento el usual coscorrón otorgado por ella al hacer alguna estupidez._

… _esas memorias, en las que veo a mi amigo, mi adorado amigo. Mi amigo perdido, que en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, no se halla perdido. Esos recuerdos alucinantes en los que él se halla a mi lado, sonriéndome con sus usuales sonrisas sarcásticas, peleando conmigo y gritándonos improperios mutuamente para luego simplemente caer rendidos en el suelo, mirándonos con sonrisas alegres mientras disfrutamos de la calidez, de la compañía que nos otorgábamos mutuamente._

_Y aunque ahora esas memorias no son más que mentiras falsas y grotescas que mi propia mente se empeña en guardar… aún así las aprecio. _

_Porque gracias a ellas, he podido sobrevivir a este infierno._

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

- Quiero verle, Hokage.-

El viento aullaba cual animal herido; la lluvia caía, chocando contra los ventanales, desparramándose en el cristal. Remolinos de hojas otoñales giraban suavemente, llevados por la brisa. El sol estaba muerto… y sólo las nubes grises y tristes adornaban la bóveda celeste.

En el interior del despacho, las luces brillaban tenuemente iluminando el lugar y a las dos figuras que se hallaban una frente a la otra: una sentada tras un amplio escritorio, ambas manos apoyadas en la superficie y entrecruzadas frente a su rostro; el otro de pie, su figura imponente y calmada frente a la mujer.

- No está permitido verle…- Brillantes ojos del color de las almendras se velaron, perdiéndose momentáneamente en algún tipo de sentimiento complejo y doloroso imposible de definir. Frente a ella, el joven hombre permaneció inmutable… sus ojos fríos.

- ¿Por qué dejó que le hicieron eso, Tsunade? ¿En qué momento su capacidad de reinar Konoha se volvió tan débil que hasta unos ancianos incompetentes pudieron ignorar sus mandatos y sobrepasar su poderío?-

- Puedo luchar contra los ancianos del Consejo... pero aunque lo desee con toda mi alma, no puedo luchar contra las decisiones de los pobladores de mi villa. Es por ellos que estoy aquí…-

- Existe la persuasión… Existe la intimidación… Existen muchas maneras de lograr que un pueblo haga caso. Pero usted decidió irse por la democracia y dejar en manos de gente idiota e ignorante el futuro de alguien inocente.-

- ¿Cree que no lo sé? Ya Konoha no es como antes, y nunca lo será. ¿Ve el cielo? En todo este tiempo, el sol jamás ha vuelto a salir… Hace más de dos años que el cielo se encuentra triste. Yo ya estoy vieja, y soy inútil… No puedo luchar contra la masa. Mi capacidad para luchar se fue el día en que… le traicioné.-

- Por lo menos admite que le traicionó.-

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me vengo a enterar ahora de algo tan grave como esto?-

- Era imposible alertarle… Si su villa se enteraba, las otras villas se enterarían de igual forma y tratarían de atacarnos. Tiene que comprender que parte de la paz que poseíamos era debido a que ninguna villa era capaz de atacarnos… teniéndole a él.-

- Y ahora que lo han traicionado, que lo han encerrado… ¿ahora tienen miedo, no?-

Una sonrisa desprovista de emociones se insinuó en el rostro de la Hokage.

- Todos en esta villa están inundados de miedo, pero no por los posibles ataques enemigos, mucho menos por las represalias de otras villas. Todos tenemos miedo de… lo que pueda suceder si… le dejamos libre alguna vez…- La Hokage observó al hombre de pie.- Él ya no es como antes… Ya nada es como antes.-

- Claro que no es como antes…- Una pálida mano se dejó caer con fuerza en el escritorio de la Hokage, lacerando la superficie de madera. Furiosos ojos aguamarina destellaron en la pálida luz artificial.- ¡Ustedes le hicieron cambiar!-

- Si, es cierto. Y ya no podemos hacer nada. Por eso no puedo permitirle verle… Porque si usted lo ve, si ve en lo que lo hemos convertido… No será como antes, Gaara. Si cree que Naruto es el mismo de antes… se llevará una desagradable sorpresa.-

- No me importa. Quiero verle, Tsunade.-

- No.-

Una fría sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del joven, sus ojos aqua brillando siniestramente; sus oscuras ojeras prominentes y al mismo tiempo hipnotizantes en su cruel y retorcido atractivo.

- ¿Estás negándole a uno de tus aliados más poderosos la participación en algo tan importante como esto? Sabes perfectamente que el negarme esta petición podría desembocar en graves problemas… Hokage.-

Ojos miel se entrecerraron, una fina ceja dorada elevándose; una chispa de alerta adornando sus rasgos.

- No estará insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando, ¿Cierto, Kasekage?-

- Tsunade, no tan sólo lo insinúo… lo afirmo. Sabe perfectamente que la única razón por la cual mi villa es aliada de la suya es gracias a Naruto. De no ser por él, aún seguiríamos siendo enemigos. No me de una razón para romper nuestros lazos Hokage, porque le aseguro que no dudaré ni un instante en acabar con ellos… y declarar enemistad.-

- No se atrevería…-

- ¿Desea probar si me atrevo o no, Tsunade?-

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del amplio despacho, envolviendo a las dos personas que en esos momentos se miraban fijamente, entablando una silenciosa batalla. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, la mujer cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

- Esta bien, le concederé el verle, pero… tiene que prepararse porque lo que verá no es algo… sencillo.-

- Comprendo.-

Tsunade le observó por varios segundos, para luego extraer de uno de sus archivos personales un pequeño rollo de pergamino, el cual extendió bruscamente hacia el joven, quien lo tomó y observó por unos momentos.

Acto seguido, la mujer hizo una pequeña seña y un ANBU apareció de golpe a su lado: su máscara de gato brillando con destellos perlados en las penumbras de la habitación.

- El ANBU le escoltará hacia el lugar en donde él se encuentra. Sólo tiene que presentar el pergamino que le otorgué y le dejarán verle…-

- ¿Por qué un ANBU y no usted?- Ante esas frías palabras, la mujer bajó la mirada.

- Yo… No puedo verle… No así. No tengo la fuerza, ni… el coraje para aguantar el verle… de ese modo.-

- Eres débil… Tsunade.- Sin más, el hombre se dio la vuelta, y desapareció junto con el ANBU en una suave voluta de humo.

Al hacerlo, la mujer dejó caer su rostro en el escritorio, sus ojos fijos en la nada... tristes y vacíos.

_Naruto… _

Un largo pasillo, oscuro y húmedo, se abría frente a él. A su lado, no uno, sino tres ANBU se hallaban escoltándole: sus figuras mezclándose en las penumbras. Momentos antes había entregado el pergamino de acceso, momentos antes había sido verificado… momentos antes había dejado atrás la poca luz que iluminaba el cielo tormentoso para sumirse en la más fría oscuridad.

Y mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, flanqueado por ninjas y paredes oscuras, no pudo evitar pensar en lo horrible que era ese lugar. Y su ira creció, al pensar que su más preciado amigo se hallaba ahí.

Finalmente, luego de minutos de interminable caminar, todos se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, en la cual un enorme sello de contención brillaba, suaves destellos carmesí iluminando su rostro y las máscaras que le flanqueaban. El ANBU a su lado se acercó a la puerta y, tras colocar su mano en ella se abrió con un chirrido seco, mostrando una enorme oscuridad… más potente que la anterior.

- De aquí en adelante usted debe proseguir solo, Kasekage-sama. No se nos está permitido ingresar a menos que suceda algo de relevancia.- Dictaminó uno de los ANBU y, tras una cortés reverencia, todos se esfumaron.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo dicho, el joven ingresó en la cámara, sus ojos absorbiendo aquella inconmensurable oscuridad. A su alrededor, sonidos secos y reverberantes resonaban en todas direcciones: sonidos de pasos, de leves pulsaciones. Podía sentir distintos tipos de chakra fluyendo en todas direcciones; al igual que podía sentir… el débil pero peculiar chakra de su amigo, restringido casi completamente…

Otra puerta se mostró frente a él y al abrirla… el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Y observó con sus ojos abiertos por el horror como frente a él se extendía en todo su abatido esplendor la figura de quién consideraba una de las personas más preciosas de su vida; su amigo… Naruto Uzumaki.

Ahí, suspendido en medio de una cantidad inhumana de sellos malditos que brillaban malignamente; ahí, envuelto en hileras e hileras de cuerdas de poderoso chakra, envuelto en pesadas cadenas de hierro que laceraban su piel dorada. Ahí, con su rostro elevado al techo negro, con esos cabellos rubios intensos que caían largos por su espalda; con esos vacíos ojos del color de los zafiros fijos en la nada, con ese rostro aún más hermoso de lo que él recordaba… lleno de heridas, lleno de dolor, lleno de desesperanza.

Y al verle así, encadenado, sangrante… al verle herido, no pudo evitar sentir ira, odio, aborrecimiento. La arena comenzó a destilar furiosamente de su calabaza, rodeándole; girando encolerizada. Y a pesar de que ya no tenía el Shukaku en su interior, aún así la arena le obedecía… le sentía…y reaccionaba. Porque él era el mandatario de la arena… y la arena le veneraba.

- No se agite, Kasekage-sama. No podrá ver al jinchūriki si pierde los estribos.- Le advirtió otro ANBU que había aparecido al sentir la amenaza, su voz resonando fuerte y autoritaria por toda la cámara.

- Exijo que le bajen.-

- ¿De verdad desea usted eso, Kasekage?-

- Si.-

- No hay problema.- El ANBU se giró hacia una oscura ventana en el otro extremo de cámara y, ante una pequeña indicación, las cuerdas y cadenas alrededor del cuerpo suspendido en el aire desaparecieron… y el cuerpo atado a ellas comenzó a caer, envuelto en un mortecino fulgor tornasolado.

- ¡NO!- Al instante, Gaara había disparado su arena y había atrapado el cuerpo antes de que diera contra el suelo, rodeándole, recogiéndole con suma delicadeza.

Corrió hacia el lugar viendo como la arena depositaba el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo para luego dispersarse y dejar entrever a un Naruto inconsciente, cuyo cabello cubría parte de su rostro broncíneo.

- Naruto… Naruto ¿me escuchas?- Susurró, colocándose de rodillas a su lado, tomando su cuerpo abatido entre sus brazos y colocando la rubia cabeza en su regazo. Dos azules ojos se abrieron lentamente, enfocándose en el hombre que se erigía sobre él… en sus preocupados ojos aqua… en su pálido rostro, en sus prominentes ojeras.

- T… Tú.- Susurró, su voz débil y destrozada. Un brazo dorado se elevó lentamente; rastros de sangre recientemente derramada recorriendo sus dedos en forma de garras, los cuales trataron de acercarse al rostro del Kasekage. Al instante, Gaara tomó la mano entre las suyas… sus ojos llenos de furia.

- ¿Ga... Gaara?- Era increíble el verle articulando palabras con unas cuerdas vocales tan destruidas.

- Si, Naruto. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.- Gaara observó como el rostro se relajaba, como los azules ojos parecían volver por un instante a la vida. Y le observó fijamente, notando lo mucho que había cambiado; como su rostro antes redondo e infantil se había transformado en uno maduro, perfilado y anguloso. Como su cabello antes desordenado ahora se hallaba largo, en forma de picos que sobresalían en todas direcciones. Como sus antes claros y redondos ojos azules ahora se habían convertido en unos almendrados ojos azul eléctrico… como su cuerpo había crecido… como todo él se había desarrollado a pesar de las horribles condiciones.

Y aunque se mantuvo en silencio, Gaara no pudo evitar pensar lo hermoso que Naruto era… y el enorme e increíble parecido que poseía con el hombre que se hallaba grabado en el monumento de los Hokages… aquel hombre de cabello rubio que había sellado al Kyuubi en el interior de Naruto.

Pero su mente se fue en blanco al sentir como el cuerpo de su amigo tiritaba, como fuertes convulsiones poseían su débil ser. Y supo, sin lugar a dudas que Naruto, su mejor amigo, su valioso amigo… estaba muriendo.

Lo sentía en su esencia, en su chakra; ese sello distintivo propio de aquellos condenados a muerte. Y sabía que la causa eran aquellos malditos sellos, aquel maldito lugar que le apresaba, que le restringía, que le hería. Aquel horrible lugar en el que había estado por casi dos años…

Le tomó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. Naruto sólo le observaba, con esos ojos velados por la tristeza…

- Te voy a sacar de aquí, Naruto. Te voy a sacar de aquí…- Le susurraba Gaara desesperadamente, mirando a un lado y a otro. A su alrededor, varios ANBU habían hecho acto de presencia, alertas ante la oleada de instinto asesino que el pelirrojo hombre emanaba.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la pálida mano de Naruto se había cerrado con inusitada fuerza alrededor de su muñeca.

- No lo hagas. No… No vale la pena.- Ojos azules observaron fijamente a los verdes del hombre que le aguantaba, mientras una resignada sonrisa hacía aparición por sus labios.- Yo… no deseaba rendirme. Yo quería luchar y salir de aquí pero… ya no puedo más. Lo siento tanto…

- ¿Por qué demonios dices "lo siento"? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada!- Le gritó Gaara, encolerizado.

Por toda respuesta el joven dejó de mirarle, en su rostro formándose un gesto que causó por segundos un súbito sentimiento de aprensión en Gaara.

Era una sonrisa, pero una tan grotesca y tan llena de demente locura que era casi imposible relacionarla con una sonrisa normal.

Y era aterrador e increíble ver algo como eso en una persona tan llena de vida y alegría… era imposible para Gaara el creer que una sonrisa tan maniática estuviese en esos momentos adornado el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto ¿Qué…-

- Ahora... puedo comprender, Gaara. Comprendo porqué todos en esta villa me odian. Comprendo sus miradas, sus gestos; finalmente veo el significado. Finalmente entiendo porque… porque él se fue… – La sonrisa permaneció, a cada instante más delirante mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar riachuelos de lágrimas.

Al instante Gaara sintió como dos ANBU le tomaban sorpresivamente y le alejaban de Naruto, mientras otro grupo aparecía de entre las sombras y trataba de controlar al joven, el cual había comenzado a lanzar arañazos, sus letales garras completamente extendidas, sus azules ojos reducidos a dos brillantes orbes rojos…

Docenas de cuerdas le apresaron luego de tortuosos minutos de lucha, varios ANBU retirándose tras haber recibido horribles arañazos; dos de ellos aguantando firmemente a un tercero cuyo pecho se hallaba gravemente lastimado.

- Le pido que se vaya, Kasekage-sama.- le susurró uno de los ANBU que le había sacado del lado e Naruto, su voz preocupada y levemente ansiosa.

Pero el hombre no hacía caso, su mirada fija en la figura de su amigo, el cual en esos momentos era nuevamente elevado tras haber sido envuelto entre poderosas cadenas. Como sus gritos de ira y dolor resonaban en aquella oscura celda, como sus lágrimas descendían cual abundantes riachuelos por sus ojos inhumanos.

_Finalmente veo el significado. Finalmente entiendo porque… porque él se fue…_

Le era imposible creer todo lo que la Hokage le había dicho. Le era imposible… el ver como Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en aquella "cosa", todo por culpa de una sola persona.

Y mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar con el eco de los poderosos bramidos resonando en sus oídos, con la imagen de las horribles lágrimas grabadas en su memoria, sus verdes ojos destellaron con furia… la arena resguardada en su calabaza rodeándole.

"_Pagarás por esto… Sasuke Uchiha." _


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Título: **_Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño.

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Primero que nada, agradezco profundamente a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron unos minutos de tiempo para leer este fanfic; al igual que agradezco mucho el apoyo otorgado por medio de sus valiosos reviews. La tardanza en actualizar se debe, como siempre ocurre, a la inexperiencia al escribir, la falta de inspiración y por supuesto, el poco tiempo libre que puedo sacar. Aún a pesar de eso quiero dejar claro que este fanfic ya se encuentra en su mayoría planeado, por lo cual no lo abandonaré. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por sus valiosos reviews, los cuales contestaré de inmediato.

**• Pairings:** Principalmente SasuNaru, pero indicios reconocibles de GaaNaru.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene violencia, escenas sumamente sangrientas y de gran devastación psicológica.

• Las edades de todos los personajes, excepto algunas excepciones, oscilan entre los 19 y 20 años.

• Naruto es propiedad de Takahashi. Yo no gano ningún tipo de remuneración económica por este fanfic.

_**Capítulo 3:**__** En donde el pupilo pródigo realiza su vendetta y el condenado vacía su alma en la lluvia. **_

_  
Agua...__ Espeso líquido que le engullía y le ahogaba. _

_Sólo veía agua… rodeándole por todos lados. _

_Trató de nadar, pero el agua le dificultaba siquiera moverse; trató de abrir la boca para gritar… pero el simple acto de entreabrir los labios le causaba un gran dolor, un agónico e intolerable sufrimiento. _

_Sentía sus pulmones arder, su cuerpo pesado, sus ojos lánguidos… sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba, el poco aire que__ le quedaba huía de él; como lentamente la poca vida que le quedaba se escapaba entre sus dedos…_

… _se estaba ahogando, en ese mar de agua espesa y negra; tan negra como su alma atormentada._

_¨A__yúdame… Ayúdame... Por favor¨_

_Trató nuevamente de moverse sacando l__as pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de sus abatidos brazos y piernas, pero con cada desesperado intento, sentía como en vez de subir… se ahogaba cada vez más en esa horrible oscuridad que se abría cual hambriento monstruo bajo sus pies. _

_Y mientras luchaba, sus__ ojos se enfocaron en la superficie en donde una brillante y mortífera luz carmesí relucía, iluminando el agua con pálidos destellos sanguinolentos. Y luchó, luchó desesperadamente por llegar a esa superficie, sin importarle nada más que esa intensa luz que se abría ante sus ojos y competía con la intensa nada bajo sus pies._

_Y mientras se debatía con el agua, el cansancio y el dolor… frente a sus ojos el reflejo de luz se distorsionó, formando el espejismo de una figura que se hallaba de pie en el agua… dos brillantes y horribles ojos fijos en él. _

_Y sin siquiera meditarlo, alzó instintivamente una de sus manos agarrotadas y destruidas, tratando de alcanzar con sus delgados dedos, con sus finas y puntiagudas garras, a la figura que le observaba hundirse…_

… _sin pensar que ese simple acto le condenaría por toda la eternidad._

_¨Ya no me quedan fuerzas… A… Ayúdame.¨ Susurró sin siquiera imaginar, presa del pánico y el dolor, que ese ser erigido sobre él era la causa de su sufrimiento._

_Y ante él, v__io como una suave y cruel sonrisa se insinuaba en los labios desfigurados de la figura; vio como ésta lentamente se agachaba… y vio como uno de sus brazos se hundía en el agua y con inhumana rapidez atrapaba su mano extendida, filosas garras rojas como el fuego rasgando su piel profundamente._

_Y mientras era sacado de aquel mar de agua oscura, pudo distinguir a la figura con mucha mayor claridad: pudo verse reflejado en ella… en ese joven hombre de facciones tan parecidas a las suyas… y al mismo tiempo tan distintas._

_Y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante la magnitud de su error… al ver como ese brazo que le había salvado pertenecía a ese ser dentro de él que con tanta intensidad odiaba… A ese ser que ahora sonreía triunfante, sus rojos ojos llenos de sádica felicidad… nueve largas y poderosas colas naranjas desplegándose en toda su majestuosa monstruosidad tras su espalda…_

_¨Pronto serás mío… Naruto Uzumaki¨_

_Y en el momento en que esas palabras fueron dichas; su cuerpo convulsivo cayó al suelo de rodillas y, preso de un miedo sin igual, dejó escapar un lastimero bramido… un grito tan potente y tan lleno de inhumana desesperación __que logró cruzar las barreras mentales y la irrealidad del lugar, para manifestarse…_

… a través de su agarrotada garganta, la cual dejó escapar todo el odio, el miedo y la rabia de ese fatídico sueño.

Y gritó… sus bramidos completamente reales, agonizantes; resonando todos en su enorme cárcel… Sus azules ojos abiertos, llenos de locura y terror.

Y tan potentes fueron sus gritos, que docenas de ANBU se presentaron en su cárcel… tan desesperados eran sus bramidos, que los ninjas permanecieron estáticos, presos de un miedo invisible, atenazante… palpitante.

Y mientras su cuerpo suspendido era liberado, mientras docenas de jutsus paralizantes eran lanzados a su cuerpo convulsivo, mientras a su alrededor los ninjas corrían desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro… sus gritos siguieron resonando en aquella cruel cárcel negra…

Gritos que en ocasiones se convertían en irreconocibles llamados… en suplicantes llamados de auxilio hacia el amigo perdido, hacia su amigo perdido…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_  
El cielo lloraba_.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayendo rabiosamente; relámpagos iluminando el cielo negro, furiosas oleadas de viento golpeando salvajemente contra los abatidos árboles de aquel inmenso bosque.

Oculto bajo capas de tierra, las murallas del escondite secreto vibraban, las estampidas crueles de la tormenta mezcladas con unos agonizantes bramidos que reverberaban por todos los pasillos y habitaciones.

Bramidos que pronto se convertían en llamados hacia el sirviente devoto, hacia el esclavo habilidoso que con sus manos y sus pócimas, libraba momentáneamente de la muerte a alguien que desde hace ya mucho se hallaba sin vida.

- ¡KABUTO! ¡K… KABUTO!- Los gritos, provenientes de aquella figura convulsiva, resonaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, en las penumbras de los pasillos… en las paredes y murallas.

Y el cielo lloraba lastimosamente; el sonido de la tormenta mezclándose con los llamados salpicados de insultos y amenazas.

Pero a pesar de que los gritos eran audibles, eran amenazadores y eran casi suplicantes, aún así el devoto siervo nunca apareció…

… ya que su cuerpo muerto y cercenado se hallaba desperdigado por las paredes de uno de los aústeros pasillos de aquel horrible escondite: la sangre salpicada por doquier; una platinada cabellera brillando suavemente con el pálido destello de la muerte; dos redondas gafas rotas reflejando desde el suelo el lento y parsimonioso caminar de una figura, cuyas manos blancas sujetaban una larga espada, por la cual finas hileras de sangre carmín serpenteaban, cayendo gota por gota al frío suelo.

Una figura que por un instante se detuvo para observar el desastre perpetrado: dos intensos ojos negros brillando cual carbones incandescentes en la fría oscuridad.

Y sin siquiera hacer amago de arrepentimiento, de culpa o siquiera de remordimiento, la figura siguió su camino por aquel largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas de fuego rojizo, su espada arrastrándose por el pedregoso suelo, creando una fina línea de sangre ajena.

Y al llegar a su destino, aquella enorme puerta de madera de la cual los gritos prosedían, sus negros ojos relucieron en la oscuridad, con ese brillo cruel que sólo le era otorgado a los vengadores, a los asesinos.

Y mientras conjuraba su jutsu relámpago, mientras hacía pedazos la enorme puerta con su ensagrentada katana para luego ingresar magistralmente por entre los pedazos destrozados a aquella enorme habitación iluminada, de sus ojos nunca escapó ese brillo… y de sus labios nunca se extinguió la cruel sonrisa que momentos antes había desplegado.

Sonrisa que iluminó su apuesto rostro pálido al ver como la figura recostada en una enorme cama de sábanas blancas detenía sus llamados… dos ojos serpentinos, amarillos y peligrosos, observándole a través de una cortina de largo cabello ébano.

Y sin siquiera mediar palabra o gesto, la figura en el portal lanzó su ataque: una brillante estela de luz azul que perforó despiadadamente las manos elevadas del hombre yaciente, el cual gritó iracundo, observando como la sangre escapaba a borbotones de sus manos inutilizadas.

Un silencio mortal se hizo presente…

… roto sólo por el eco de una suave y venenosa risa, la cual escapaba de los labios violáceos del hombre atacado.

- Veo que hemos llegado hasta este punto… Sasuke-kun.- Susurró el hombre, su sonrisa aún presente, pero sus palabras repletas de perverso odio.

- No tienes nada nuevo que enseñarme, así que ya no te necesito.- Susurró la figura, su masculina voz fría e intimidante, sus pasos resonando en la habitación mientras se acercaba, en su mano envuelta aún aquella cuerda de luz que se hallaba traspasando brutalmente las palmas del yaciente.- Soy más poderoso que tú, Orochimaru… No veo el porqué de entregarle mi cuerpo, mi vida… mi alma, a un ser tan débil y patético.-

- Esa boca tan grande, soltando unas palabras tan insufladas de egocentrismo y mentira… todo proveniente de un niñato cualquiera…- Le espetó el hombre serpiente, socarronamente.

Pero la melodiosa y al mismo tiempo aterradora risa del joven hombre frente a él apartó de su mente todo pensamiento burlón.

- Tú y tu palabrería, tú y tus acciones ridículas, tú y tus placeres mundanos e humillantes; tú y tus experimentos de mierda en los que juegas a ser un Dios que en realidad no eres; tú y tus ansias de obtener mis ojos, mi poder. Todo tú… me enferma.-

- ¿Te enfermo, Sasuke-kun? ¿Te enferma este Sannin que por años te entrenó, que por años te enseñó sobre la vida… te enferma este Sannin que te mostró la crueldad en todas sus formas, para así hacerte fuerte?- Una sonrisa reptiliana se asomó por entre los pálidos labios- ¿Te enferma este Sannin que convirtió tu debilucho cuerpo de antaño en un cuerpo resistente a cualquier ataque… a cualquier tipo de dolor?-

Negros ojos brillaron feralmente tras la tranquila fachada.

- Puedes matarme, si así lo deseas. Puedes destrozar en pedazos mi cuerpo, como sé que lo has hecho con el inútil de Kabuto… Puedes hacer lo que desees, pero aún así… nunca lograrás deshacerte de mí, mi querido pupilo. Las memorias de mi persona plagarán tu mente para siempre… y las marcas en tu cuerpo dejadas por mí te seguirán por toda la eternidad.-

El Sannin observaba a su pupilo, observaba sus ojos llenos de ira reprimida, observaba su perfilado y maduro rostro tranquilo… observaba la espada que brillaba mortíferamente en su mano.

Y aunque sabía que moriría esa misma noche lluviosa a manos de ese hombre, aunque sabía que no había escapatoria posible, aunque sabía que el futuro, que la muerte que le deparaba el destino iba a ser una cruel y horripilante, aún así sus labios sonreían y su alma podrida se hinchaba de felicidad malsana.

Porque aunque muriese… aún así viviría eternamente como el tormento de aquel joven hombre que por años había entrenado. Y eso le alimentaría… el martirizarle le alimentaría y le convertiría en el ente inmortal que por tantos años había querido ser. Un ente que aún sin cuerpo, sin alma o movimiento… aún así viviría eternamente en las memorias de un alma destrozada.

Y siguió sonriendo, mientras observaba impasible como el joven se acercaba y con furiosa vehemencia clavaba la afilada katana en su estómago, esparciendo sus entrañas por las sábanas blancas. Siguió sonriendo mientras era atacado por interminables corrientes de electricidad que destrozaron sus nervios, sus miembros, sus órganos internos…

… y siguió sonriendo mientras observaba como su joven pupilo se alzaba ante él, dos brillantes sharingan reluciendo maquiavélicamente en la oscuridad.

- Yo… sé la verdadera razón. Sé porque quieres irte… - Observó complacido como su pupilo le observaba, ligeramente descolocado ante tal aseveración. Y al verle así, decidió dar la estocada final, con su más brillante sonrisa adornando sus ya sanguinolentos labios.- ¿S…Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Espero que al morir, mi alma vaya al infierno … p… para así esperar la llegada de tu querido amigo… de ese monstruo al que torturaré de todas las maneras posibles.-

El joven se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al Sannin, para luego restaurar sus pasos hacia la salida, deshaciendo el jutsu relámpago y guardando su ensangrentada katana.

Y en el portal, dos rojos ojos se fijaron en la patética figura de su sensei, al borde de la muerte; sin más que una simple sonrisa llena de demencia en su sucio y ensangrentado rostro.

Y girándose, reanudó la marcha… deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar las últimas palabras de su sensei, proferidas con un odio y una satisfacción exultante.

-… No podrás salvarle, Sasuke.-

Una risa potente y demencial inundó el cuarto. Una risa que fue opacada momentáneamente por el susurro de unas letales palabras, proferidas con el más despiadado odio…

_- ¡__Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!_

Y a pesar de que al instante, su cuerpo se vió envuelto en fuego, a pesar de que lentamente sus carnes se quemaron; a pesar de que lentamente sus órganos explotaron uno por uno, a pesar de que el dolor era inhumano y la resistencia nula, aún así siguió riendo y gritando; dos venenosos ojos amarillos fijos en los demoniacos ojos rojos que le observaban impasibles desde la distancia, entre el fuego y el dolor…

… observando como lentamente el cuerpo de su maestro era devorado por las llamas… sólo quedando a flote su rostro carbonizado, en el cual su boca quemada aún sonreía, con sus dientes repletos de sangre negra…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_  
El cielo se hallaba triste… _

Oscuras y nefastas nubes grises reinaban sobre la negra bóveda celeste; truenos alumbrando con mortíferos fulgores la oscuridad; el agua cayendo cual proyectiles destructores sobre el mundo.

Desde un amplio ventanal, dos ojos claros observaban el cruel arrebato de la naturaleza; su mirada perdida, pensativa. En su despacho, dos figuras se hallaban silenciosamente aguardando ante el enorme escritorio…

- El cielo… está inusualmente triste hoy.- Susurró la mujer, un flequillo rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos al girarse y observar a las dos figuras que, sentadas en los cómodos sillones frente a ella, le observaron seriamente.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Tsunade. Perdiendo nuestro tiempo con fruslerías… Deja de lado ese estúpido sentimentalismo y atiende lo que te estamos diciendo. No tenemos tiempo… y todo debe ser arreglado de inmediato.- Susurró una de las figuras, cuyo tono de voz firme y autoritario contrastaba con la vejez de su rostro, la fragilidad de su pequeño cuerpo.

- Estoy escuchando, Koharu-sama… pero que la escuche no significa que vaya a aprobar lo que usted desea que haga.-

- No tienes opción, Tsunade. Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos… Queríamos ver si el comportamiento del engendro mejoraba lo suficiente como para… darle una segunda oportunidad pero lo acontecido hace horas atrás nos demuestra que su estado es irremediable; y que la posibilidad de perdonarle la vida se encuentra fuera de discusión.- Susurró la segunda figura, su agrietada voz masculina resonando en el lúgubre despacho.

- Es normal que algo como eso pase… ¡Le han tenido encerrado por casi dos años! Es lógico que se desestabilize y…-

- Está completamente desquiciado, Tsunade. Ha perdido toda capacidad de reconocer lo que es real de lo que no lo es. El reporte del incidente ocurrido hace unas horas nos relata como perdió la cabeza por culpa de un simple sueño, atacando a los ANBU que trataron de controlarle… gritando incoherencias; gritando el nombre de… de un traidor de nuestra villa.- Susurró la anciana.

- El que mencionase a… ese ninja desterrado no significa nada. No por eso ha perdido la cabeza…-

- A nosotros poco nos interesa si recuerda o no a ese bastardo traidor o no, Tsunade. Lo que nos interesa es el bienestar tanto nuestro, como de la villa.- Murmuró Koharu, su rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia. – Ibamos a darle una segunda oportunidad Tsunade… íbamos a hacerlo porque había demostrado _algo _de mejoría; pero lo que pasó hoy tiró al suelo cualquier esperanza para él. Los señores feudales del país del Fuego saben de lo ocurrido y le quieren muerto; la villa le deseaba la muerte desde el primer instante… Todos le consideran más una amenaza que un arma de defensa para nuestro pueblo.-

- ¡No pueden matarle, mucho menos de un momento a otro! Primero que nada, yo soy la Hokage y si yo le deseo vivo, vivo se queda. De igual forma no pueden ignorar el hecho de que en estos momentos se encuentra de visita el Kazekage de la Villa de la Arena… el cual se encuentra en un estado de extrema oposición hacia las medidas tomadas por ustedes para encarcelar a alguien a quien considera un amigo.- Rugió Tsunade, sus ojos furiosos puestos en los ancianos; sus nudillos fuertemente apretados.

- A pesar de que es cierto que el Kazekage de Suna posee una gran influencia sobre esta villa; ni su presencia, mucho menos su punto de vista puede intervenir en las desiciones de nuestra villa. Se entiende que es un aliado poderoso, y como tal se le permitió el derecho de ver al prisionero, así como de escuchar sus puntos de vista… pero una cosa es concederle tales tratos preferenciales, otra muy distinta es tomar en cuenta sus quejas… Él es sólo un poderoso aliado… pero no es parte de nuestra villa.- Concluyó tajantemente Homura; Koharu asintiendo vehementemente a su lado.

- Y por lo primero, lamentamos informarte que en este caso… nosotros somos los que poseemos la última palabra, Tsunade, no tú. Nos hemos dado cuenta, desde mucho antes de que todo este horrible acontecimiento ocurriese, que guardas un trato prefencial hacia con Uzumaki. Tu afecto hacia ese chico nubla tus desiciones, por lo cual en casos relacionados con él es necesario que alguien con un sentido de imparcialidad innato tome las resoluciones adecuadas.- Susurró Koharu, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Ese muchacho está condenado, Tsunade. Y tú mejor que nadie debes entenderlo y aceptarlo. Sólo por consideración hacia ti le hemos dejado vivir por todo este tiempo, pero tanto su comportamiento lunático, como su peligrosidad, nos hace ver que hemos cometido un error en postergar lo inevitable. Quieras o no, Tsunade… el engendro será ejecutado pasado mañana. – Dictaminó Homura.

- Hemos venido a informarte de nuestra desición; no a escucharte. Cualquier queja o negación será inútil. La sentencia ya ha sido dictaminada. Si deseas, puedes informarle al Kazekage de Suna de nuestra desición, así como a las amistades del demonio, pero ni las amenazas políticas o de guerra de nuestro aliado; mucho menos las quejas de otros ninjas inexpertos, nos harán desistir. Dentro de unas horas el monstruo será asentado en el lugar de su ejecución y permanecerá ahí hasta el día de su muerte.- La anciana terminó su larga explicación, y tras una leve ojeada a Homura, sacó de entre sus ropajes una pergamino fuertemente enrollado, el cual dejó sobre la mesa de la Hokage.

- Ahí se encuentra la sentencia, impresa, firmada y validada. Todo está en marcha… y no hay nada que puedas hacer.- Tras esto, los ancianos se alzaron de sus asientos y, sin mediar palabra, salieron de la habitación.

Un silencio desgarrador cubrió el amplio despacho, mientras la figura tiesa de la Hokage se dejaba caer en el asiento, sus ojos claros perdidos en la tormenta que, al otro lado, desplegaba su ira contra el mundo.

Con mecánicos movimientos procedió a garabatear algo casi ilegible en un pedazo de papel; con la mirada perdida llamó a uno de sus ANBU, y sin siquiera mirarle le entregó el pedazo de papel, su rostro fijo en el ventanal… en la lluvia que golpeaba intensamente.

- Entrégalo inmediatamente al Kazekage.- Fueron sus únicas palabras. En menos de un parpadeo, se hallaba de nuevo sola.

Sus ojos, reflejados en el cristal, siguieron los contornos de las gotas que morían estrelladas contra su ventana.

- El cielo está llorando…- Susurró de la nada, para sí misma.

_¨Eres una maldita idiota¨_

Permaneció por mucho tiempo en ese ventanal; su postura tiesa, sus labios apretados en una fina línea y sus ojos perdidos mirando el cielo, mientras una lluvia de lágrimas descendía silenciosa y furtivamente por los cristales de sus mejillas.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

El cielo rugía, herido de muerte. Lo podía escuchar sollozando.

Podía escuchar el eco de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el exterior, los furiosos truenos… podía escuchar al cielo gimiendo, deshecho de dolor.

Lo escuchaba vívidamente; al cielo. Lo escuchaba a través del cansancio que le impedía abrir sus ojos; a pesar del dolor que se extendía por sus muñecas y tobillos agarrotados. Lo escuchaba como quien escucha el susurro del paraiso en medio del infierno; como quien escucha las canciones amorosas de una madre entre los gritos de una guerra.

Lo percibía… porque al hacerlo, olvidaba las pesadillas que le corroían el alma; olvidaba la negrura de su cárcel; olvidaba la dolorosa firmeza de sus cadenas y el punzante dolor de los sellos que pulsaban a su alrededor; drenándole lentamente la poca vida que le quedaba.

Ya no gritaba; en parte porque la pesadilla se había esfumado, en parte porque comprendía que de nada valía gritar… de nada valía llamarle en vano.

El cielo se deshacía en llanto… _¿Por qué?_

Apretó los labios al sentir como de la nada era sacado de su sopor; las cadenas que le apresaban desintegrándose y dejándole caer… caer. Sin amigo que pudiese salvarle; sin arena suave que amortiguara su caída y le envolviera en calor…

Sin nada que evitase el cruento choque de su debilitado cuerpo contra el duro y frío suelo; sin nada que amortiguase el sonoro crujido de sus huesos al romperse, de sus manos y dedos al fracturarse; sin nada que aplacase el escozor de su espalda quemada gracias a los sellos y el dolor sordo de sus tobillos desgarrados por el poderoso agarre de las cadenas.

Pero a pesar del dolor; de ese sufrimiento que parecía querer acabarle… no lloró. No gimió, no soltó el más mínimo sonido; sus ojos siempre cerrados, su respiración trabajosa… su cuerpo tieso en ese frío suelo negro.

Y permaneció sin gemir, aún cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba rudamente por ambas muñecas y comenzaba a arrastrarle por el suelo. No gimió al sentir como sus dedos, bajo la presión de esas manos, le crujían… provocándole un dolor descomunal. No lloró al sentir como su cuerpo era lanzado contra otra fría pared…

…. Pero no pudo evitar el grito que escapó de su garganta al sentir como docenas de potentes chorros de agua eran lanzados sin piedad a su malherido cuerpo; destrozando aún más sus ya de por sí devastados huesos.

Y trató de alzar sus manos para protegerse; pero sólo logró deshacerse en el dolor de sus extremidades fracturadas, su cuerpo resbalando y cayendo completamente rendido por el dolor… ese intenso y devastador dolor.

Y gritó… sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, su cuerpo tembloroso siendo abatido por las potentes descargas de agua; grito insanamente, los dedos que aún le servían rasgando el suelo mientras trataba de acuclillarse, de esconderse… de defenderse de esa oleada de tormento.

Y cuando finalmente todo paró, cuando finalmente su cuerpo pudo descansar por completo en el mojado suelo… abrió sus ojos. Sus ojos que observaban todo a través de una espesa cortina roja.

Todo tan rojo… tan sangriento.

Poca cuenta se dio de cómo los ANBU se acercaban y sin el menor miramiento le alzaban en vilo por los cabellos… poco se dio cuenta de cómo comenzaron a arrastrarle por un largo pasillo…

Y a pesar de lo mucho que trató; el dolor… esa agonía inhumana; esa congoja física proveniente de sus huesos rotos, de sus heridas abiertas y de su debilidad ganaron la partida, hundiéndole en una inconsciencia turbulenta.

En una inconsciencia en la que su mente le sumió en la neblinosa calma de su imaginación; en donde su cuerpo no se hallaba destrozado; en donde su sangre no comenzaba a destilar de sus heridas…

… y en donde podía ver un amplio paisaje en donde las hojas de otoño bailaban impulsadas por la brisa… iluminadas por el fulgurante resplandor de un cielo pintado carmesí.

Volvió en sí en el momento en que la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su piel. El dolor, tan intenso momentos antes, ahora se hallaba reducido a una horrible incomodidad… un mecanismo utilizado por su mente distorsionada para soportar la realidad de sus heridas…

No veía, ya que no poseía las fuerzas para abrir sus ojos… y aunque pudiese, dudaba que el pedazo de tela que cubría con dolorosa fuerza sus ojos le dejase ver algo.

Sus sentidos, debilitados por la agonía, recibieron aquella tímida gota de lluvia como… una bendición. Esa pequeña gota, que tras segundos se convirtió en un millar de pequeños proyectiles que impactaron suavemente contra su piel destrozada; esa brisa fría que, de golpe, le impactó de lleno en la cara haciéndole tiritar y el contacto de sus pies heridos contra un pedregoso, helado y húmedo suelo…

… le hicieron soltar un quejido estrangulado; su corazón debilitado y opacado por la falta de emociones batiendo fieramente contra su pecho.

No necesitaba sus ojos para saber que finalmente se hallaba en el exterior. Fuera de su cárcel en algún lugar donde en esos momentos una lluvia torrencial le empapaba; en donde un frío mortal le apaleaba…

Y a pesar de que no estaba de pie sino siendo brutalmente guiado por unas poderosas manos que cerradas fuermente alrededor de sus brazos le arrastraban sin piedad; a pesar de no poder ver debido a aquella venda que le cubría la vista; a pesar de que sus huesos le gritaban la horripilante gravedad de sus heridas, aún así se permitió sonreir.

Con la triste sonrisa maniática de alguien que, tras años de oscuridad… finalmente ve un poco de luz.

Quizá iban a matarle. Luego de tanto tiempo de retorcida tortura; finalmente iban a darle el tiro de gracia.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente gracias al frío y a la desesperación.

Finalmente lo iban a matar… Lo sabía; lo sentía. Lo sentía en la forma alegre y despreocupada en la que sus verdugos le atenazan; lo sentía en el aire, el cual le acariciaba el rostro y el cuerpo con ese único toque otorgado por la Muerte en persona; lo escuchaba en la lluvia… que por tanto tiempo había oído llorar.

Y quizo reír de alegría porque finalmente sería liberado de la tortura que por tanto tiempo había cargado. Y quizo al mismo tiempo gritar de desesperación porque aún a pesar de saber que iba a morir… no lo deseaba.

Sabía que desde hacía mucho, su sentencia estaba programada… Sabía cómo iba a morir; sabía que las fuerzas para luchar se habían ido de su alma hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, al descubrir que no tenía esperanzas.

… pero aún así, muy dentro de él, en ese pequeño pedazo de alma que aún la tortura, la maldad y el dolor no había logrado destrozar… deseaba la oportunidad de vivir.

La oportunidad de… correr libremente por el campo. La oportunidad de ver los rostros de aquellos a los que alguna vez había querido como hermanos.

… pero sobre todo, no deseaba morir con esa espina que desde hace ya más de dos años le destrozaba el corazón. Esa espina por la cual había perdido la cordura; por la cual estaba donde estaba… esa espina que juró sacar de su alma pero que con el pasar de los años sólo logró clavarse con más fuerza dentro de él. Hiriéndole y al mismo tiempo curándole; destrozando su mente… y al mismo tiempo recomponiendo sus memorias.

Esa espina negra… que mientras por un lado le fragmentaba la humanidad, por otro le ofrecía el amparo necesario para sobrevivir. Ese amparo que sólo la obsesiva desesperación puede ofrecer a un alma que, perdida ya completamente en la locura… sólo encuentra amparo en la luz de otra alma.

Otra alma que, aunque negra y llena de maldad logra evocar memorias de algo conocido; de alguien conocido, de alguien amado, de alguien atesorado.

_Si pudiese verte… aunque fuese por una última vez… Yo sería… Yo sería…_

-… tan f…feliz.-

_Podría morir… en paz._

Tan inmerso se hallaba en ese pensamiento, que sus sentidos no registraron como sus cabellos eran fuertemente halados y cómo la venda en sus ojos era arrancada; haciendo crujir los huesos de su cuello.

Lenta, muy lentamente… abrió sus ojos, liberándolos de la oscuridad. Los abrió, y con ellos observó la difusa cortina de lluvia frente a él; el cielo negro sobre él, el pedregoso suelo a sus pies; la multitud de pequeñas casas adornadas con banderolas y pintadas de fríos colores. Las calles vacías, los locales cerrados en los que el viento agitaba los afiches y hacía tintinear los carteles.

Konoha… Fría, desolada y podrida Konoha.

En la más alta hora de la noche en donde ni siquiera los Jonin patrullaban; en dónde las casas eran cerradas con pestillo, las luces se apagaban, los niños soñaban y los adultos comenzaban a dormir. En esa hora en la que la villa en la que por tantos años había vivido dejaba de ser la próspera y hermosa ciudad para convertirse sólo en un área demasiado vieja… y demasiado triste.

Maldita y al mismo tiempo divina… Horrible y al mismo tiempo hermosa. La villa en donde había nacido; la villa en donde había sufrido y había sido feliz; la villa en donde sus sueños fueron forjados… la villa en donde esos mismos sueños fueron destrozados. El lugar que le vió sonreír, llorar, odiar y sufrir…

Esa villa que había amado con cada fibra de su ser… y que ahora odiaba con la misma intensidad.

Los ninjas que momentos antes le habían sujetado le soltaron sin miramientos; dejándole caer de rodillas en el fangoso y mojado suelo. Agachó el rostro, su respiración errática, el dolor volviendo intensamente.

Lentamente, volvió a alzar el rostro… encontrándose con lo que sería su próxima cárcel: una enorme tarima ubicada en un punto estratégico de la aldea oculta de Konoha, en donde un enorme poste de madera se erigía en el centro.

Ahogó la risa maniática que pugnó por salir de sus labios al ver todo aquel grotesco despliegue.

Su muerte iba a ser un espectáculo.

Sonrió… ahogando dentro de sí las lágrimas de sufrimiento que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos velados. Deseaba tanto llorar….

… porque su alma se destrozaba ante la perspectiva de saber que por más que desease que todo fuese una mentira más, la inevitable verdad se hallaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

Moriría… y de la forma cruel y retorcida que por tantos años había temido: moriría como un monstruo.

_Como el monstruo que soy… _

Y ante la fortaleza de esa revelación, no pudo evitar sorprenderse… no pudo evitar sentir como todo dentro de él se convulsionaba.

Y mientras era nuevamente arrastrado, su rostro permaneció siempre agachado. Y no volvió a alzarlo, a pesar de sentir como los ninjas le subían a la tarima y a pesar de sentir como le lanzaban contra el poste.

Y cerró los ojos al ver como uno de los ANBU se acercaba hacía él, cual espectro opacado por la cortina de lluvia intensa. Y al ver las cadenas, al ver los finos hilos de metal en los que brillantes púas platinadas relucían mortíferamente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza; mordió su lengua son fiereza.

Y no soltó un solo grito; a pesar de que al instante pudo sentir como sus pies eran atados al poste con esas finas cuerdas, las púas clavándose hondamente en su piel, la sangre escapando suavemente, trazando caminos por sus pies dorados para caer, gota por gota, al suelo de madera en el cual se difuminaba gracias a la luvia… creando pequeños charcos que brillaban como tinta fresca.

Y a pesar de saber que lo peor estaba por venir… no hiz amago de defenderse o suplicar. Porque comprendía que el defenderse estaba fuera de su alcance… y el suplicar no entraba en su diccionario.

Y mientras sus manos eran alzadas sobre su cabeza, mientras uno de los ANBU sacaba un pesado martillo y un brillante clavo, y mientras colocaba en la posición adecuada sus manos… sólo se concentró en abrir sus ojos… y mirar hacia enfrente.

Mirar la cortina de lluvia que caía suavemente, llevada por el viento; sentir el agua fría sobre su derrotado cuerpo… perderse en los imponentes rostros de los Hokages, que le devolvían la mirada desde la distancia.

Y al sentir como posicionaban el clavo en sus palmas entrelazadas, miró el rostro de piedra del Tercer Hokage… y creyó ver una mirada agónica…

Y al sentir como el primero golpe hundía ferozmente el clavo en sus palmas, gritó… sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su padre… del Cuarto Hokage, al cual veía llorar desgarradoramente…

Y siguió gritando, sus dedos crispados, sus palmas completamente ensangrentadas… el profundo y grueso clavo siendo hundido con atroz fuerza, atravesando sus manos para clavarse en la firme madera del poste.

Gritó… gritó con una fuerza demoledora; sus ojos fijos en el rostro de piedra de su padre… en los rostros de piedra de los Hokages…

… y en aquel solitario ojo que descubrió entre las sombras, mirándole fijamente.

Y fuera de toda lógica, su mirada permaneció clavada en ese ojo que le miraba de vuelta; mientras dejaba escapar el adolorido llanto que había guardado dentro de su alma; sus lágrimas rabiosas descendiendo por sus mejillas; regándose gracias a la lluvia… tiñendo su rostro de carmesí.

Y en los tortuosos segundos en los que siguieron clavándole a aquel poste; sus ojos nunca dejaron de observar ese ojo…

Y aunque dentro de su mente algo le trataba de decir que ese jutsu ya lo conocía, aún así no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle… porque su mente se hallaba en tal estado de dolor, que ni siquiera pensaba en la realidad de lo que le rodeaba.

Y guiado por ese martirio, por su rabia y su tristeza, siguió gritando.

- No te esfuerzes, demonio. La barrera que pusimos a tu alrededor absorberá todos tus gritos.- Le susurró socarronamente uno de los ANBU, para luego dar un último golpe y asegurar por completo el ensangrentado clavo.

Cuando minutos después le abandonaron, su mente se hallaba en un suplicio tan enorme que los gritos se habían convertido en arduos y delirantes gemidos.

Y en los momentos en los que su cuerpo cedió nuevamente a la presión; sus ojos se elevaron al cielo… sus fuerzas huyendo lentamente de su cuerpo.

Y antes de perder la consciencia; lo último que vió fue como el ojo que le había acompañado en su tortura desaparecía; y cómo en su lugar una figura alta e imponente, embutida en la más profunda oscuridad, se acercaba lentamente a él… mirándole con dos entristecidos y oscurecidos ojos aquamarina.

Y lo último que percibió fue como una enorme bóveda de arena se formaba sobre su cabeza, encerrándole y protegiéndole del frío y la lluvia…

Y lo último que sintió fue la suave caricia de una pálida mano; el leve, casi inexistente roce de unos labios desconocidos sobre los suyos…

Y lo último que escuchó, fue una ronca voz… susurrándole al oído un suave y desconocido arrullo que le hizo olvidar el dolor, y sumirse en una inconsciencia en donde, en vez de soñar con muerte, veía renacer la vida…


	4. Capítulo 4

Notas de la Autora: Mis más cálidos y sinceros agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que tomaron unos instantes de su tiempo en leer este fanfic y otorgarme el mayor regalo: sus reviews. Siento mucho la tardanza tan prolongada en mi actualización, pero debido a que poseo muy poco tiempo libre gracias a mis estudios Universitarios, pues se me complica mucho la cosa; además de que me tenía muchas ideas enredadas en la mente… y ninguna forma de sacarlas adelante. Afortunadamente, logré sacar adelante el capítulo y les reitero que este fanfic tendrá un final y que no quedará abandonado. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos por su paciencia, y por sus valiosos comentarios que iluminan mis días tristes.

Por último, dedico este capítulo a Yuni-chan. (Te lo había prometido, querida. Espero que te guste, ya que me otorgaste la inspiración.)

Parejas: SasuNaru (Principal), GaaNaru (Secundario).

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes, principalmente en el sentido mental y psicológico. Pequeñas sorpresitas.

• Naruto es propiedad de Takahashi. Yo no gano ningún tipo de remuneración económica por este fanfic.

**Capítulo 4: En dónde el alma deja de ser alma… y se vuelve corazón.**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_¨Cuando mi alma sufra en silencio, te lo ruego… ven a buscarme.¨_

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Corría; sus sigilosos pasos perdiéndose en la inmensidad de un oscuro y desolado bosque. En el cielo, la Luna brillaba aústeramente, acunada por las opacas nubes de tormenta que destilaban en su imponencia los resplandores de sus celestiales vestidos de noche moribunda.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia helada caían de las nubes muertas; mojando su piel, bañando de cristal su rostro. Agua que, cual vestigio inolvidable de la apocalíptica tempestad de antaño, se desencadena regurgitante sobre la tierra; sobre las copas de los árboles brillantes de rocío, que en los resplandores de la Luna destelleaban cual líquido oro, cual brillante plata… cual sanguinolento carmesí esparcido por el verde esmeralda.

Y él corría, sólo corría… llevándose consigo el aroma de la tierra impregnada en el rocío y llevándose consigo los destellos de una Luna que lentamente fallecía; sus pálidos rayos compitiendo contra la triste opaquedad del cielo. Sus pasos siempre firmes, guiándole hacia el horizonte perdido y encontrado, lejano y cercano… ese horizonte que frente a sus ojos se mostraba en su más fría, negra y desolada perspectiva… pero que a pesar de su oscuridad, hacía temblar su alma con el deseo anhelante…

… el deseo que regurgitaba en su alma destrozada: el anhelo que en su corazón silenciosamente se gestaba…

_Se hallaba cerca… Muy cerca. Tan cerca._

_¨Pronto… lograré verte de nuevo.¨_

Sus ojos, preciosos y al mismo tiempo horribles no dejaban de mirar hacia su destino; su piel brillando como plata pura en el baño de la Luna; gotas de lluvia recorriendo suavemente los contornos de su apuesto rostro de demonio; de sus bellos párpados maquiavélicos y de su maldito cuerpo perfecto…

… perdiéndose en los contornos de su cabello de noche y de su ropa teñida con el rojo brillante de la sangre ajena.

Esa sangre que brillaba con el mismo tono de sus ojos de águila poseída, de alma enfurecida… de espíritu desesperado. Un alma con ojos de infierno, que guiada por el anhelo escondido en su negro corazón, busca encontrar el camino: la senda que le guíe a ese propósito que dentro de él se gesta, combate… desea.

_Ese propósito que se representa en la etérea imagen de dos ojos azul intenso… en la invisible sonrisa vivaz; en las presentes lágrimas que destilan de marcadas mejillas doradas… En el resplandor de un cuerpo muerto; en el fulgor opaco de unos cabellos de sol…_

_En aquellos labios, aquel cuerpo, aquellos ojos… aquel alma._

_¡Ayúdame!... Ayúdame._

El eco resonó en su alma, y su cuerpo instintivamente aceleró su paso; refulgentes ondas de malignidad emergiendo entre la sordidez de los pozos profundos de sus ojos de noche. Ojos que miraban el camino con rabia, rostro que se contorsionaba en dolorosa lucha interna, manos que crujían alrededor de una espada que brillaba con la rampante oleada de su apasionada ira; destruyendo con su afilada hoja platinada la vida que a sus alrededores surgía.

_¨Tan cerca… Muy pronto te veré.¨ _

Y a pesar de la lluvia que le calaba los huesos y le enfriaba el alma; a pesar de su ira y desesperación desbocada… nunca dejó de enfocarse en el camino. Nunca dejó de correr en pos de ese negro y turbulento camino: en su mente grabado sólo un propósito. Su cuerpo impulsado gracias a ese objetivo; su alma dirigiéndose en pos de esa meta por entre las desoladas veredas infernales, por entre la abrasadora lluvia… y por entre la fría brisa que le envolvía, y le ahogaba… vendaval cuya etérea fortaleza cargaba consigo las pequeñas y destruidas hojas de un otoño próximo a culminar.

_¨Aguanta… Por favor¨_

Y mientras corría por la vereda turbulenta dejando tras de sí la destructiva oleada de su ira mal canalizada; en su mente sólo rondaba un pensamiento… y su alma sólo era guiada por un objetivo_…_

_¨Resiste… Te lo pido._

Susurros silenciosos que en su mente explotaron, que inundaron sus sentidos, que escaparon de sus labios pálidos; envueltos en murmullos que fueron mojados por la lluvia y arrastrados por el viento hacia el cielo, hacia el infinito; hacia el continente perdido en donde los dioses eternos y el alma de su ángel… podrían escucharle.

_¨Naruto… Naruto.¨_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_¨Cuando mis gritos te llamen sin palabras… por favor, ¡escúchame!¨_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

Su ser se hallaba preso. Su alma se hallaba cautiva.

Su cuerpo se hallaba esclavo… entre los brazos de la horrible bestia.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para darse cuenta. No necesita sus ojos, para sentir el cruel agarre de los potentes brazos que destrozaban lentamente su cuerpo desfallecido. No necesitaba sus ojos, ni su mente, ni su consciencia… para saber que se hallaba en las garras del malvado monstruo.

Dolía tanto… Todo dolía. Su cuerpo se atormentaba, su alma padecía. Se hallaba inmerso en un sufrimiento silente, en el que cada respiración se asemejaba a llamas quemando su pecho; en el que cada latido de su débil corazón se comparaba a una certera cuchillada. Su mente no pensaba coherentemente, envuelta en una neblina de delirio en el que se resguardaba… para así no gritar o llorar su calvario.

Sentía los brazos ásperos que le envolvían, como de si poderosas cuerdas se tratase; sentía su cuerpo alzado en vilo… sostenido por aquel ente frío, inhumano y maldito.

No quería abrir los ojos… y ver el rostro de aquél que con tanta malévola conmiseración le acunaba. No deseaba respirar… porque dentro de él ya no valía la pena hacerlo. No quería escuchar, ni sentir… sólo deseaba que el dolor se fuese; sólo deseaba que esas frías manos que recorrían su cuerpo desapareciesen. Que dejasen de tocarle y de inflingirle dolor.

_**Abre los ojos… ¡Mírame!**_

Un gutural gemido escapó de sus heridos labios, al sentir cómo el poderoso agarre de la bestia se intensificaba, enviando dolorosas descargas a su cuerpo destruido, a sus nervios destrozados. Manos tan frías como témpanos de hielo acariciando suavemente el contorno de su rostro; esas finas y puntiagudas garras rasguñando su pálida mejilla y sumiéndole en un dolor, un martirio atroz… un sufrimiento que le hizo gritar y retorcerse entre el cruel agarre de su captor; su piel ardiendo en llamas invisibles… sus músculos perforándose con cuchillos inexistentes que lentamente le destazaban en pedazos.

Y sintió los fríos dedos, cerrándose alrededor de su cuello… acariciando con una suavidad íntima que jamás había experimentado. Acariciando para luego rasguñar; poderosas garras clavándose lenta y tortuosamente en su piel, apretando… desgarrando.

No podía respirar… Y el dolor era tanto, que reducía su mente a una masa inútil de sufrimiento.

_**Mírame, pequeño**__**. Mírame y dejaré de castigarte.**_

Y guiado por la esperanza de la finalidad abrió sus ojos tal como la bestia le ordenó… viendo en sus dilatadas pupilas el reflejo de su abominación; del monstruo inclinado sobre él; acunándole entre brazos rugosos y garras ensangrentadas; nueve poderosas y brillantes colas danzando a su alrededor, rozándose contra su piel y sosteniéndole junto con aquellos brazos malditos; dos brillantes y sangrientos ojos carmesí mirándole… con maquiavélica satisfacción.

Era él mismo… y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era esa bestia, parte de su esencia y de su vida. Esa cosa que desde pequeño llevaba consigo cual condena inmerecida. Aquel ser que tan bien conocía; que tanto odiaba… al que tanto temor le tenía.

Y al que ahora miraba, con la rendición impresa en sus ojos: con la locura nublando sus sentidos, sus miedos y su odio; mientras sentía como la bestia le ahogaba y al mismo le acariciaba con inusitada ternura: rozando sus garras contra sus labios, sus cabellos y su torso. Tocando y perforando cruelmente con sus zarpas los profundos agujeros de sus manos, que yacían colgando inertes en el aire; líquido vital destilando suavemente de ellas… tiñendo el suelo blanco con pequeños charcos de carmesí.

Y quizá por causa de su locura, una suave sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en sus labios: una hermosa sonrisa desquiciada, impresa en el rostro de un condenado. De un muerto en vida que finalmente alcanzaría la paz, lejos de la bestia que cruelmente le torturaba.

_Sólo muerto… podré liberarme de ti.¨_

Y la suave sonrisa permaneció en sus labios; aún cuando la bestia comenzó a sujetarle con fiereza, hundiendo sus afiladas garras en su espalda; aún cuando podía ver sus sangrientas pupilas, brillantes de maldad… y su sádica risa, repleta de triunfo.

_**Nadie podrá evitar… que seas mío final**__**mente.**_

Lágrimas espesas escaparon lentamente de sus azules ojos; recorriendo con suavidad sus mejillas pálidas, cual finas riveras de color pintando un lienzo blanco puro.

_**Dame tu alma, pequeño y yo me encargaré de darte la paz que por tantos**__** años has ansiado.**_

Y por primera vez en su vida; dejó que palabras de rendición se colaran en su vocabulario. Y sin pensarlo se dejó arrastrar, muerto y resignado, hacia el pozo profundo del olvido. Y mientras sus ojos lentamente se oscurecían, sus sentidos poco a poco se apagaban y su vida segundo a segundo se escapaba, su mente nunca dejó de llamar delirantemente a aquel ser que por años…

… le había mantenido aferrado a la vida.

_¨Yo…¨ _

Sus ojos perdieron la luz. Y lentamente se cerraron…

_¨Desearía tanto…¨_

Sus suspiros menguaron, su pecho se contrajo, sus pulmones se apagaron… y con ellos su respiración…

_¨Volver a verte…¨_

Su cuerpo desfalleció y su corazón se detuvo, mientras de sus labios fríos escapaba… un último anhelo…

_¨ S… S… asuke.¨_

Y mientras la vida se escurría de sus dedos, no fue consciente de la risa malvada de su contraparte, ni de su poderoso aprisonamiento. No fue consciente de las garras que sin compasión se clavaron en su cuerpo, destrozándole.

_¨Nunca pude decirte… lo mucho que… lo mucho que yo te…¨_

_Naruto… Naruto_

Sus oídos desfallecidos captaron desde las tinieblas de la muerte, el súbito llamado… de aquélla voz tan conocida. Y con el primer llamado, la primera sílaba; una potente corriente de energía le golpeó… despertando sus sentidos.

_Pronto… lograré verte de nuevo._

Y con la esperanza impresa en esas palabras, vino la corriente de frío oxígeno… el cual entró a sus pulmones con una fuerza demoledora.

_Tan cerca… Muy pronto te veré._

Dolor… Y vida.

_Aguanta… Por favor_

Esperanza… dentro de la muerte.

_Resiste… Te lo pido._

_Naruto… ¡Naruto!_

Y con el grito desesperado de aquélla voz amada, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, al instante en el que de su boca escapaba un agónico y destrozado lamento que resonó en el vacío; dos espesas y brillantes lágrimas formándose en sus lagrimales, mezclándose con el azul intenso de su mirada… y descendiendo suavemente por el camino trazado en sus mejillas.

_**¡No lo permitiré! ¡No, No! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas, Uchiha!**_

Lo rugidos rabiosos de la bestia resonaban en sus oídos; profiriendo blasfemias coléricas e impotentes, sus brazos fríos aferrándole cruelmente, sus enormes garras atravesando su cuerpo en un acceso de desesperación y rabia… derramando su sangre en el suelo impoluto.

Pero aún a pesar del dolor inhumano que la bestia le estaba causando, aún a pesar del sufrimiento que él mismo llevaba cargando… aún así su mente siempre tuvo presente el suave murmullo de aquella voz que desde la distancia… le había salvado de hundirse en el vacío.

La voz de su amado amigo; la voz de su precioso amigo… susurrándole al oído…

… vida en forma de palabras.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_¨Búscame, en los confines de este infierno que juntos hemos creado¨_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Observaba desde el amplio ventanal el cielo negro, la oscuridad innata de la noche fría que arropaba el mundo en un manto espectral.

Sus ojos se hallaban fijos en el paisaje, en la Luna brillante. Su mano descansando aún en el ventanal, sus dedos subiendo y bajando por el cristal, trazando la inexistente ruta de una caricia. Su mirada triste y perdida… acongojada y rendida.

No veía nada, y al mismo tiempo… podía percibirlo todo. Sentía la atmósfera fría a su alrededor, envolviéndola en un mortecino abrazo sin final. Sentía sus mejillas dormidas y al mismo tiempo, cual inexplicable contradicción, podía aún sentir en su piel el rastro seco de sus lágrimas, derramadas hace horas…

Sentía el calor artificial otorgado por el sake que se suspendía entre sus frágiles dedos, mezclándose con el frío de su cuerpo. Sentía su alma desfallecida, adolorida y destrozada; embutida en la perfecta máscara de su hermosa y juvenil complexión. Percibía su corazón, latiendo lentamente contra las paredes de su pecho; sus pulmones recibiendo aire de manera forzosa.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas… se sentía sumamente cansada, triste, desorientada.

Y aunque sólo el ya seco camino de sus lágrimas delataba su patético estado… la angustiosa realidad se proclamaba victoriosa en sus huesos que crujían con más potencia de la habitual y en su alma que dolía aún más de lo normal.

Pronto amanecería… Pronto tendría que salir.

Y no lo deseaba, no quería salir afuera y enfrentarse a aquello que le esperaba…

Prefería hundirse en su pequeño y oscuro despacho; prefería tener por siempre sus manos pegadas al ventanal porque por lo menos ahí poseía un soporte y prefería quedarse con sus ojos perdidos en el cielo, porque por lo menos ahí evitaba ver el horror que le aguardaba vislumbrar…

Pero el destino era cruel, y era injusto. Ella debía salir porque le aguardaban y sin ella… prolongarían más el horrible sufrimiento y la angustiosa condena del prisionero; porque ella era la mandataria; la dirigente… la juez. Y como tal, no tenía derecho a perderse en sus tristezas, mucho menos demostrar debilidad.

Debía salir… enfundada en sus más brillantes ropas porque afuera le esperaban para escoltarla, y debían verla radiante en su magnifencia. Debía salir entera y perfecta, para despejar dudas sobre su debilidad como mandataria. Debía caminar hacía el lugar del martirio con la frente en alto, los ojos decididos y los pasos firmes, para así demostrar su entereza y poder.

… y debía pararse frente a él, mirarle los ojos a él sin ningún sentimiento, ninguna lágrima, ningún consuelo para demostrar que cumplía con los mandatos de personas más poderosas que ella; que cumplía con las exigencias de su villa maldita.

Y debía hablarle de su sentencia… y condenarle aún sabiendo su entera inocencia; y mirarle con lástima en vez de con dolor; mirarle con odio en vez de con amor…

Y debía ser la primera… en castigarle. Y debía permanecer ahí… viéndole morir. Gritando por dentro, llorando por dentro, suplicando y gimiendo de rabia y dolor… mientras por fuera su cuerpo erigido destilaba entereza; sus labios fruncidos antipatía; sus ojos condena.

Y aunque sabía, que sólo unas horas la separaban de su puesta en escena, de su gran teatro, de su infame actuación… aún así su alma no se hallaba lista.

Y por primera vez en su vida… rogó al cielo un milagro. Rogó a los dioses que… algo ocurriese y salvara a su niño de la horripilante condena que le aguardaba. Y a pocas horas de ejercer el acto más horrible de su vida; a horas de condenar a uno de sus seres más adorados… a sólo horas de su alma fallecer; se permitió por una última vez, mirar el cielo.

_Perdóname por no haber sido fuerte… Perdóname por no salvarte… Perdóname… Perdóname._

Y mientras gritaba por dentro su remordimiento; su cuerpo resbaló lentamente y cayó de rodillas al frío suelo de madera, sus temblorosas manos cubriendo su rostro; ahogando los gritos impotentes que escapaban de su boca… escondiendo las dolorosas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos…

Las lágrimas de una madre que nunca llegó a ser madre, porque en el camino… dejó que mataran a su hijo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_¨Sálvame, de este infierno que yo, sin pensarlo… he construido.¨_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

- Lo siento tanto, Naruto… -

Pálidos brazos sujetaron por un momento el inconsciente cuerpo, para luego tenderlo con suma delicadeza en el suelo de la enorme tarima… en aquel suelo inundado de sangre. De inmediato, colocó la cabeza en su regazo; sus pálidos dedos recorriendo suavemente el contorno del hermoso rostro; sus yemas rozando los pálidos labios y los inmovibles párpados.

- Siento no haber llegado antes…- Susurró nuevamente, su grave voz arrastrando las palabras mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia los dos enormes agujeros en las palmas de su inconsciente amigo y hacia la sangre que emanaba suave pero continuamente de ellas. Mientras observaba las profundas heridas en aquellos pies y cuerpo; mientras limpiaba las horripilantes lágrimas que se habían secado en aquellas mejillas.

Le había querido dormir, para que no sufriese tanto. Había logrado sumirlo en un profundo sueño gracias al jutsu de su melodía… y cuando había estado seguro de su inconsciencia, había resuelto el descolgarle de aquella improvisada crucifixión con sus jutsus cuidadosamente practicados.

Y ahora, luego de horas de lucha… lo tenía entre sus brazos, libre de aquel horrible martirio.

Habría querido sacarlo de ahí… pero tan pronto le había descolgado, la barrera que los ANBU habían puesto a su alrededor se había encargado de encerrarles, imposibilitándole la salida. Sólo podría sacarle con ayuda de alguien del exterior.

Y eso era imposible, ya que nadie les ayudaría.

- Tú no mereces el sufrimiento que esta maldita villa te ha dado…- Siguió murmurando, su voz opacada por el odio. Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer los largos y dorados cabellos; sintiendo la suavidad de sus finas hebras húmedas, sus manos tiñéndose casi al instante con la sangre de su amigo… sangre que por un momento observó con fijeza, sus párpados temblando instintivamente producto de la ira que se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Sobre su cabeza, el cielo negro no destilaba luz alguna… sumiendo sus alrededores en una escalofriante oscuridad. Suaves y heladas gotas de lluvia caían como vestigios de la tormenta pasada ya hace muchas horas; mojando sus cuerpos ya de por sí empapados.

Pero a él no le interesaba nada más que la persona que en esos momentos se hallaba muriendo entre sus brazos. La impotencia le carcomía, porque aunque sabía que podía deshacer la bóveda… también estaba seguro de que al hacerlo, cientos de ANBU aparecerían, por lo cual le sería imposible escapar.

Cerró por un instante sus ojos, dejando escapar un cansado suspiro mientras sus dedos continuaban acariciando el rostro de su adorado amigo… Nunca había sido bueno con los sentimentalismos, así que le era imposible el saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación como aquélla: atrapado y sin poder hacer nada, con el cuerpo de una de las personas que más adoraba muriendo entre sus brazos…

Elevó por un instante sus ojos hacia el enorme poste que ante ellos se erigía… completamente opacado por la sangre; luego miró el enorme clavo, destelleando su platinada composición en el suelo de madera, junto a las púas pintadas de rojo líquido… Púas que había tenido que arrancar de la piel de su querido amigo; clavos que había tenido que extraer… a pesar del dolor, el sufrimiento, los escalofríos que le habían carcomido el alma al hacerlo.

_¿Qué hacer… cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor?_

Hubiese deseado por lo menos ver los ojos de su amigo abiertos, y no esos párpados que lenta pero notablemente iban adquiriendo la tonalidad de la muerte. Hubiese adorado ver su rostro aunque fuese un poco despierto, y no ver esa palidez tan tétrica adornándole.

Exhaló forzosamente el poco aire que había logrado contraer en su pecho, mientras lenta… muy lentamente, alzaba el cuerpo de Naruto: acunando su cabeza y sus largos cabellos contra su pecho… acercándole, estrechándole entre sus brazos a pesar de sentir como las riveras de sangre que emanaban de aquel resplandeciente cuerpo le manchaban su ropa y su rostro.

- Perdóname… Naruto.- Susurró entrecortadamente, acariciando los rubios cabellos… mientras una fina y solitaria lágrima escapaba lentamente de sus ojos oscurecidos por la ira.

_Desearía tanto… poder salvarte._

Cerró suavemente sus ojos, elevó su rostro al cielo… y gritó. Gritó rabiosamente, sus aullidos coléricos resonando en la oscuridad de la noche… en la soledad de la villa como si se tratase de ecos crueles de espectros heridos.

Gritó por el alma que entre sus brazos moría lentamente; gritó por el dolor que le causaba hallarse tan impotente de salvar a aquél que años atrás había dado todo por ayudarle…

… y por sobre todas las cosas… aulló de sufrimiento, al saber que nunca podría decirle al hermoso ente que entre sus brazos se desvanecía lo mucho… lo mucho que le quería.

El cariño que sentía hacia su amigo, su hermano; su ser querido, y en silencio… amado.

- Nunca supiste… lo mucho que significabas para mí.- Susurró melancólicamente, sus ojos cerrados aún vueltos hacia el cielo; una destrozada sonrisa en su inexpresivo rostro.

_Si tuviese la oportunidad de salvarte… la que fuera… yo sería tan feliz._

_Si pudiese lograr que te salvaras yo…_

- Sería feliz…- Susurró finalmente, gravemente, mientras sus párpados se abrían inusitadamente; sus ojos desviándose… y enfocándose en la figura que desde la lejanía se movía, saltando de techo en techo hasta colocarse sobre el tejado de una de las casas más cercanas…

… dos brillantes ojos rojos fijos en él. Dos intensos ojos que al desviarse a la figura entre sus brazos… perdieron el odio, la malignidad… el brillo, la vitalidad…

… para volverse sólo dos masas oscuras… inundadas de angustia, resplandecientes de dolor.

_Tú… ¿Lo vez acaso como yo lo veo? ¿Será dolor eso que veo en tus ojos? ¿Sorpresa, rabia… tristeza?_

Le observó, sus ojos siguiendo los pasos de la figura en la distancia. Vio como saltaba del enorme tejado, cayendo impecablemente en el suelo. Y vió como sin tregua alguna caminaba directamente hacia la tarima; arrastrando en una de sus manos una ensangrentada katana que al chocar contra el suelo de piedra, producía pequeñas chispas que por unos ínfimos segundos parecían querer iluminar la penetrante oscuridad.

Y sin saber la razón, o el motivo… instintivamente se levantó de su posición de rodillas y comenzó a descender de la tarima en dirección a la figura, llevando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Naruto, cuyas preciosas manos doradas colgaban inertes… finas hileras de sangre brillantes creando un camino iluminado por la poca luz de la Luna desfallecida.

Y con cada paso que cada, Gaara se acercaba cada vez más a la figura que a su vez caminaba hacia él: sus ojos aquamarina fijos en los brillantes ojos del otro ser… en aquellos ojos en los cuales podía distinguir un profundo y desgarrador sentimiento; en aquellos ojos que permanecían fijos en la figura que llevaba entre sus brazos… en aquellos ojos que parecían, por momentos… brillar con lágrimas escondidas.

Y ambos se detuvieron a meros centímetros de la invisible, pero palpable barrera protectora que les separaba… Oscuros ojos aquamarina fijos en los incandescentes ojos negros que no dejaban de observar al cuerpo que acunaba…

Y vió como la temblorosa mano blanquecina de la figura dejaba caer la katana, para alzarse suavemente hacia la barrera… hacia el rostro que al otro lado brillaba con los colores de la muerte. Y vió como sus labios pronunciaban roncamente su nombre, como sus contraídos y tiritantes dedos ansiaban tocarle… como sus negros ojos se llenaban de un remordimiento, una ira… un sufrimiento sólo comparable al de Gaara mismo.

Y aunque hubiese deseado destrozar aquel rostro pálido que frente a él se mostraba desfachatadamente, aunque hubiese deseado arrancarle la cabeza, hacerle pedazos, matarle por el atrevimiento de pararse ahí, luego de haber sido el causante de que Naruto estuviese en ese estado… aún así no lo hizo.

Porque aunque sabía que el hombre ahí parado se merecía morir de la forma más horrible… aún así no lo haría.

Porque aunque era cierto que Sasuke Uchiha había sido el causante del sufrimiento de Naruto… Gaara también comprendía que en esos instantes… él era también su única salvación. Y aunque desconfiara de él, aunque aborreciera cada fibra de su maldito ser… Gaara reconocía la mirada del Uchiha. Y aunque le molestara, le encolerizara, le entristeciese aquella mirada… sabía que era sincera.

Esa mirada de amor y cariño escondida tras la frialdad de un rostro inexpresivo; reconocía esa mirada… porque él mismo se la había dedicado a Naruto cada vez que le miraba.

- ¿A qué has venido, Uchiha?- Susurró fríamente, su arena levantándose instintivamente tras su espalda… lista para atacar.

La mirada del hombre se desvió momentáneamente hacia él, sus negros ojos refulgiendo con el sharingan… rabiosos.

- Vengo a buscarle… Y ni tú ni nadie evitará que lo saque de esta villa de mierda.- Susurró secamente, su mirada desviándose nuevamente hacia el cuerpo inerte que descansaba en los brazos del pelirrojo.

_Era la única opción…_

- ¿Quieres salvarle?- Susurró Gaara, esta vez con más suavidad, mientras la arena a su alrededor caía de golpe al suelo. Ojos negros se desviaron nuevamente hacia él, ligeramente sospechosos ante tan radical cambio en el tono de voz.

Pero la mirada silenciosamente expectante le hizo contestar con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

- Si.-

Se miraron fijamente, por un tiempo que se asemejó una eternidad, hasta que al final una fría, pero melancólica sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Gaara. Tras él, la arena comenzó a destilar de su calabaza, elevándose metros y metros por sobre las cabezas de ambos y arremetiendo al instante y con desastroza intensidad contra la invisible barrera, causando que ésta temblara, sacudida por el potente impacto.

- Necesito que lances uno de tus ataques relámpago, mientras yo ataco de este lado. Así debilitaremos la barrera lo suficiente como para permitir que Naruto pase a través de ella. Cuando lo tengas asegurado, esfúmate de aquí. Yo entretendré a los ANBU el tiempo necesario para que escapes. ¿Entendido?- Relampagueantes ojos negros parecieron fulminarle con la mirada; un seco asentimiento de cabeza como único signo de reconocimiento.

Tras una silenciosa señal, ambos hombres invocaron sus jutsus: Oleadas de punzantes agujas de arena atacando la barrera de un lado, mientras que de otro un potente rayo de energía chocaba estruendosamente, logrando que la transparente superficie resplandeciera con un cegador destello azulino. Varias fisuras comenzaron a abrirse en el transparente obstáculo que les dividía y sin pensarlo dos veces, Gaara atravesó una de las más cercanas, para luego activar su defensa absoluta alrededor de ellos, cubriéndoles de las miradas y posibles ataques sorpresa.

Por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio; y luego, sin más, Gaara le entregó el cuerpo de Naruto… notando al instante como las pálidas manos del Uchiha, tan acostumbradas a destruir, tomaban entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo con una suavidad y ternura poco común: apoyando la cabeza de Naruto contra su pecho.

Y al ver como el Uchiha trataba a su supuesto Némesis: la delicadeza con que lo acunaba… el brillo de paz en sus ojos al tenerle entre sus brazos y la suave, casi inexistente sonrisa que por segundos había adornado sus labios… Gaara supo al instante que Sasuke Uchiha podría proteger a Naruto Uzumaki… protegerlo y dar su vida por él.

- Ahora lárgate, Uchiha. Llévatelo lejos.- El hombre asintió, sus ojos observando el pálido rostro de Gaara.

- ¿Debería agradecerte?- Susurró Sasuke, su imperiosa voz haciendo gala de su tan conocido egocentrismo.

Una grotesca sonrisa adornó momentáneamente los apuestos rastros del Kazekage.

- Ten muy claro esto, Uchiha Sasuke: Nunca te perdonaré el daño que le has causado a Naruto y juro que algún día hallaré la forma de hacerte pagar. Pero por el momento… sólo quiero que lo salves. Tú mejor que nadie puedes hacerlo.- Susurró venenosamente el Kazekage, su mirada desviándose momentáneamente hacia Naruto.

- Si llego a enterarme de que le has hecho sufrir, juro que te buscaré aunque estés en el infierno… y cuando te encuentre, te mataré.- Susurró de improviso, su mirada aún puesta en Naruto.- Ahora vete… Los ANBU están a punto de llegar.

Sin más, se giró y deshizo la defensa absoluta que les rodeaba; una brisa helada impactando de golpe contra sus cuerpos y agitando los largos cabellos dorados de Naruto, los cuales brillaron cual hebras de oro puro entre los dedos de Sasuke.

Con un preciso y rápido movimiento, Gaara comenzó a crear una enorme barrera de arena; mientras Sasuke envolvía en el calor de su capa el cuerpo inerte de Naruto y, tras un leve asentimiento en dirección al pelirrojo, salía corriendo… su sharingan completamente activado; su cuerpo envuelto en hileras de poderoso chakra violáceo.

Y mientras en la distancia, las masas de ANBU y jounin comenzaban a aparecer para atacarle; mientras docenas y docenas de filosos kunais, enormes shurikens y mortales jutsus eran evadidos por su defensa absoluta; mientras lanzaba su arena a ciegas, matando y destruyendo a todo aquél que se acercase a pocos metros de su territorio…

… Gaara nunca dejó de mirar hacia la figura del ninja renegado que en la distancia refulgía pálida pero imponentemente… llevando entre sus brazos, al hermoso ángel de sus profundos deseos.

A aquélla etérea figura de brillantes cabellos dorados; resplandeciente de sangre y pureza…

_Naruto… _

Y mientras su cuerpo, alcanzado por uno de los pocos jutsus que habían logrado atravesar su barrera, era lanzado de rodillas al pedregoso suelo por el que horas antes habían arrastrado a su adorado amigo; mientras era atacado con los potentes chorros de agua que horas antes habían destrozado el cuerpo de su querido amigo; mientras sus manos eran amordazadas y su cuerpo restringido con las mismas cadenas de chakra que por tantos años habían utilizado en su preciado amigo… No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa resignada…

_Espero que él logre curarte, mi preciado ángel._

… sus ojos jamás abandonando el lugar por donde Naruto finalmente había escapado, llevándose consigo la luz que había iluminado la tétrica oscuridad; llevándose consigo el aire y la brisa cálida que cada día se respiraba…

… y llevándose consigo, junto con la luz y el aire… un vendaval de hojas de otoño en donde se contenía el dolor de una madre, la tristeza de un adiós, la remembranza de un pasado… y la caja cerrada de los sentimientos que nunca llegaron a ser concretos y que permanecieron, como etérea memoria… en el pozo profundo de su alma.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_¨Y ayúdame a creer… que verdaderamente existe la salvación.¨_

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_


	5. Capítulo 5:Hay un lugar en mi corazón

Notas de la Autora: **Favor de Leer. **He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco con todo mi corazón a las personas que aún a pesar de saber mi NOTABLE tardanza, fueron lo suficientemente comprensivos como para esperar un nuevo capítulo. A todos ustedes, queridos lectores, ¡muchísimas gracias!. Espero que esta nueva entrega sea de su agrado, ya que me he esforzado bastante para plasmarla tal y como lo deseaba (luchando contra la falta de inspiración, enfermedad y las fiestas). Nuevamente, **reitero,** este fanfic NO será olvidado. Tiene un principio... y tendrá un final. Gracias a todos los que me desearon éxito en mis estudios (que pronto volverán a empezar) y... en fin, gracias por su inmenso apoyo, sus palabras de aliento y sus consejos.

• Como segundo punto, quiero anunciar que, desde hace ya varias semanas, he puesto a disposición de todos aquellos que siguen mis fanfics una pequeña parte en mi ¨profile¨ dedicada a informarle al lector el estado de mis fics, así como cuánto llevo escrito de cada capítulo.

Advertencias: Como siempre, reitero que este fic es un AU (Universo Alterno). Sólo concuerda con el manga en varias pequeñas partes, pero no se basa en él. Reitero igualmente que este fanfic es uno de temática oscura; en donde el gore es detallado explícitamente. Puedo decir que este capítulo es bastante _safe, _comparado con los otros, pero vayan con cuidado.

• Naruto es propiedad de Takahashi. Yo no gano ningún tipo de remuneración económica por este fanfic.

Les deseo a todos un Próspero y Hermoso Año 2010.

**Capítulo 5: Hay un lugar en mi corazón…**

**_¨Hay un lugar en mi corazón… cuyo vacio anhelo reparar¨_**

* * *

Había llegado la hora.

Velados ojos despegaron la vista del amplio ventanal al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su despacho abriéndose. Una delicada mano, que imperceptiblemente se sacudía en ligeros espasmos, se aferró a la tela de su pecho; un rostro pálido y ojeroso girándose para recibir a los visitantes.

- Saldré en unos minut…- El final de la frase murió en sus labios, al observar como por la puerta de su despacho desfilaba un contingente de ANBU, dos de los cuales escoltaban al Kazekage de la Villa de la Arena. – ¿Q… Qué demonios…?

La Hokage observó impactada al joven mandatario, al cual los oficiales llevaban sin ningún tipo de respeto ni consideración. Atado con poderosas cuerdas de chakra, como si se tratase de un simple criminal; su cuerpo completamente empapado, como si fuese un bribón sin importancia.

Pequeños cortes dañaban su antes lisa piel pálida y sus dos ojos verdes, refulgentes de rabia, observaban a todos y cada uno de los ANBU; como si con el simple poder de su aterradora mirada bastase para fulminarles mortalmente.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Explíquense ANBU!- Exclamó la mujer, perpleja ante semejante escena.

- Sentimos mucho el irrumpir en estos momentos en su despacho, Hokage-sama. Pero es nuestro deber el comunicarle en todo momento lo que ocurre en….-

- ¡Deja los rodeos, estúpido! ¡Más vale que tú y tus tontos hombres tengan una excusa válida para la atrocidad que están cometiendo o les juro por Kami que les patearé el trasero!- Gritó la mujer, reemplazando la incredulidad con furia; su mano cerrada en un apretado puño.

- El prisionero Naruto Uzumaki ha escapado, Hokage-sama. – soltó rápidamente uno de los ANBU.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo al instante en el despacho. La Hokage abrió la boca, demasiado sorprendida como para hacer otra cosa. Por un instante, sus desconcertados ojos se posaron en el Kazekage, interrogantes…

... y recibiendo como respuesta un seco asentimiento.

- ¿Cómo ha…? ¿Qué… Qué ha pasado?- Susurró, su voz opacada por la repentina ola de emoción que embargó sus sentidos. Sin importarle que otros estuviesen en el despacho, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, mirando a todos los ANBU, que a su vez la miraron confundidos.

- Creemos que el Kazekage de Suna en complicidad con el ninja renegado Uchiha Sasuke conspiraron para liberar a Uzumaki Naruto de su confinamiento provisional; siendo el Kazekage de Suna el perpetrador de la liberación del prisionero y Uchiha, el encargado de huir junto con Uzumaki. No pudimos atrapar al traidor Uchiha ya que la ofensiva del Kazekage nos impidió seguirles. Hemos desplegado un contigente de nuestros mejores ANBU por todas las áreas aledañas en busca de posibles pistas sobre el paradero de ambos prófugos. Esperamos sus órdenes para seguir adelante, Hokage-sama. -

Por un instante, la Hokage permaneció con su mirada fija en el contigente de ANBU frente a ella; sus ojos extraviados en algún tipo de complejo pensamiento imposible de discernir.

- Suéltenlo.- Susurró al cabo de un tiempo, su mirada puesta en Gaara.

- Pero Hokage-sama, él…-

- Me pidieron órdenes, y se las estoy dando. Suelten al Kazekage de Suna; cancelen la búsqueda de ambos prófugos en este instante y aguarden atentos próximas instrucciones.-

Todos los ANBU intercambiaron miradas, para luego asentir. – Como usted diga, Hokage-sama.- Uno de los ANBU desató rápidamente las manos de Gaara y tras una leve reverencia, todos desaparecieron del despacho.

El silencio inundó nuevamente la sala, mientras Tsunade se levantaba lentamente de su silla y acudía a la pequeña mesita donde su adorado sake reposaba. Sirvió dos pequeñas tazas, y tras una leve pausa, volvió su mirada al hombre que aún se hallaba de pie en el lugar en donde le habían dejado, sus fieros ojos fijos en ella.

Ignorándole momentáneamente, se sentó de nuevo.

- Siéntate, muchacho. – Susurró, posando sus ojos claros en él, mientras señalaba una de las sillas.

Por un instante, pareció que el hombre ni siquiera la había escuchado, su pose igual de inflexible que en el principio. Pero luego de unos tensos minutos, su figura se movió hacia la silla y se sentó, su cuerpo tieso e inamovible. Tsunade le extendió una de las tazas de sake, y al ver la mirada suspicaz del joven, una tensa sonrisa adornó por un segundo sus labios.

- Aunque no lo demuestres, debes estar calado hasta los huesos. Toma esto; el licor es bueno para calentar el cuerpo, y alegrar el alma. – El joven tomó la pequeña taza, acabándola en un solo y rápido trago.

- ¿Quién podría saber que Gaara del Desierto tenía una tolerancia tan buena al sake?- Susurró Tsunade, más para sí misma que para alguien, mientras se servía otro poco y llenaba nuevamente la taza del joven. Éste la miró en silencio, con una expresión intensa y sobrecogedora.

- ¿Por qué no me encarcelaste? Traicioné la alianza entre las villas al inmiscuirme en la ejecución de Naruto. Pudiste haberme matado, y no hubieses recurrido en falta alguna contra mi villa de así hacerlo.- Le espetó sin miramientos.

Los ojos claros y muertos de Tsunade miraron fijamente a Gaara, para luego beber su sake.

- No voy a amenazar la paz de tu villa, mucho menos voy a encarcelarte, Gaara. Tú lo salvaste y por ello estaré toda la vida agradecida.- Verdes ojos se abrieron inusitadamente al sentir como, de la nada, Tsunade extendía su mano y sin más, acariciaba con gentileza su cortada mejilla.

- Tú lo salvaste…- Repitió, su voz hilada… como si estuviese luchando para acallar su llanto.

Gaara permaneció en silencio, sus ojos siguiendo vigilantes el recorrido de la mano de la mujer. Su cuerpo demasiado cansado como para protestar; sus sentidos inundados por el frío y por la turbulencia de sus emociones y sus labios aún saboreando la calidez artificial de un licor que poco efecto le había causado.

Sus reflejos atentos al sonido de la noche que en el exterior lentamente iba vistiéndose de día, pero su mente inundada en los recuerdos neblinosos de las palabras que habían muerto en su boca sin ser pronunciadas; de las imágenes vistas, sentidas y padecidas; del olor a muerte y a vida… del calor de un cuerpo contra su pecho. Sensaciones que se acumulaban en su mente maltrecha por la impresión: el llanto lejano; los gritos desgarrados; el sonido del metal atravesando carne; la sensacion de la sangre recorriendo suavemente una piel; manchando su ropa… inundando de rojo sus sentidos, su visión; su olfato y su ser.

Por un instante, despegó los ojos de la Hokage y simplemente miró sus manos. Manos que aún a pesar de la encarnizada batalla, del agua que le empapaba y de la arena que había utilizado, permanecían coloreadas por rastros de la sangre de Naruto.

- Sangraba tanto… y lloraba.- Miró nuevamente a Tsunade, viendo con furia como ésta abría sus ojos, sorprendida por aquella repentina declaración.- Gritaba destrozado… ¿No lo escuchó?-

- Yo… Yo…- Las palabras parecían no salir de su garganta; sus ojos aún abiertos y asustados. – No…

- No tuvo la fuerza para ayudarle… y si no hubiese sido por aquellos que de verdad le apreciaban, lo hubiese dejado morir atravesado en esa estaca. ¿No es así, Hokage?- Le gritó, lleno de ira y desesperación.

- Yo…

Gaara se levantó de golpe, su rostro inexpresivo, pero su mirada furiosa, encolerizada… dos llamas de fuego verde quemando en el infierno de su rabia todo lo que tuviese a su paso.

- Uchiha demostró apreciar más la vida de su compañero que lo que usted dice apreciar a su supuesto muchacho.- Tsunade cerró los ojos, dolida.- Usted, Tsunade…. Usted y todos estos malditos lo mataron sin piedad.

- No… Yo no… Yo…-

Gaara se giró, apartando la mirada de la mujer; y su voz, llena de resentimiento, resonó cual impecable condena en el amplio despacho.

- Nuestros lazos se han roto, Tsunade. No esperes el apoyo de mi villa en esta guerra que se aproxima…. No esperes el auxilio de mis hombres en el momento en el que Él venga a matarlos.- Y tras las crueles palabras, desapareció, envuelto en un potente torbellino de arena; dejando tras de sí a una mujer cuyos sentimientos se destrozaron…

… cual espejo que se destruye con el golpe certero de un mazo.

* * *

**_¨Hay un lugar en mi corazón_**_** en donde la sangre se vuelve lágrimas; el aire veneno y las palabras lamentos.¨**  
_

* * *

Corría, moviéndose entre la noche como un potente vendaval, sin rumbo y sin dirección. La noche tenebrosa engullía su sombra, su cuerpo, sus pasos… los árboles gigantes y monstruosos cerrándose a su alrededor; la Luna opaca iluminando el cielo con un fulgor tan opaco, que parecía como si de un momento a otro… fuese a morir.

_Naruto… Naruto…_

Su respiración agitada se escuchaba susurrante en el vacío, en el silencio. El olor de la sangre le rodeaba, atrayendo aves de carroña y animales salvajes que en la distancia le miraban con ojos brillantes, dispuestos a matarle. Sus huesos dolían debido al esfuerzo, la fatiga, la adrenalina, el cansancio. Su piel sangraba por las heridas de varios jutsus que no había logrado evadir en su afanado intento de proteger al cuerpo que entre sus brazos descansaba. Sus ojos brillaban rojos e iracundos… brillantes sharingan iluminados por la ira; sangre descendiendo por sus lagrimales.

No sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo, quizá minutos u horas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No escuchaba, no sentía, no percibía. Sólo le quedaba el instinto.

Aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo, acelerando el paso a pesar de que con el esfuerzo, su vista se nublaba… sus huesos se crujían de dolor.

Ya no quedaba ni un ninja que le persiguiese en ese oscuro y tenebroso bosque. Nadie quedaba… porque a todos los había matado. Los había asesinado cruelmente antes de que siquiera pudiesen acercarse… los había aniquilado, sin escuchar sus gritos de espanto, sus súplicas o sus gemidos. Los había quemado, y había observado sus cuerpos retorciéndose entre las llamaradas de su Amaterasu…

Y a pesar de que su cuerpo se reveló en su contra momentos después, causándole aquel dolor horrible que le imposibilitaba el pensar, aún así sintió en su alma la satisfacción perversa de saber que había aniquilado a parte de los malditos que habían osado a herir a Naruto.

Y ahora… simplemente corría. Buscando un lugar seguro… buscando un lugar en donde pudiese salvarle.

_Resiste… _

Un agudo pinchazo en su ojo izquierdo le hizo caer súbitamente de rodillas sobre una gruesa rama, de su boca escapando un potente y gutural sonido, precedido por una cascada de sangre. Instintivamente, aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto contra su pecho, protegiéndole, resguardándole a pesar del dolor.

Y al ver en su campo de visión borroso y oscurecido, el reflejo de las opacas hebras de cabello rubio que sobresalian de entre las mantas; al ver el pedazo de pálida piel que por momentos se sentía fría como el hielo… supo que debía apresurarse.

Y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que aún poseía, se levantó del suelo y emprendió el camino: su vista borrosa, su pecho destrozado, sus fuerzas menguantes…

… todo fuese por salvarle.

Y al escuchar en la distancia, el sonido suave pero presente de un cuerpo de agua; sus pasos se aceleraron, en su mirada la firme determinación de llegar a un lugar seguro. Y su vista desenfocada pudo descubrir en la lejanía, el potente afluente de un precioso río cuyas aguas brillaban con el color de la Luna. Aguas que descendían de una gran cascada cuya furiosa corriente resonaba en el bosque cual eco de gigante a punto de batallar.

Quizo detenerse a la orilla del río, demasiado cansado como para continuar. Pero al enfocar nuevamente la cascada, decidió llegar a ella y una vez ahí, atravesarla para así poder asentarse en la cueva que tras la cortina de agua se escondía.

Trastabilló en múltiples ocasiones, sus pies temblorosos saltando de roca en roca con precavida lentitud, la sangre que por sus brazos descendía cayendo gota tras gota sobre cada peñasco, iluminándose cual gotas de tinta gracias al brillo de la Luna que sobre su cabeza, iluminaba al mundo. Y resguardó más aún el cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras cruzaba la cortina, su cuerpo entero recibiendo el potente impacto del agua helada; un seco quejido escapando de sus labios mientras impedía que Naruto se mojase… recibiendo él el azote cruel del agua, que al hacer contacto con su piel, pareció clavarse cual finas y precisas agujas en cada uno de sus músculos y nervios.

Y al ingresar a la fría, húmeda y oscura cueva, caminó automáticamente hasta hallar un lugar seco y apartado del agua, en donde colocó con gran delicadeza el cuerpo desfallecido que llevaba entre sus brazos. Y una vez estuvo seguro de que el cuerpo se hallaba a salvo en el suelo, se dejó caer, las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban drenándose de su sistema.

Y en el suelo, tosió audiblemente, mientras sus manos comenzaban a palpar su ojo que aún seguía sangrando profusamente; su brazo izquierdo por donde una cruel herida se extendía desde su muñeca hasta su codo y su abdomen, en donde otra herida sangraba levemente.

Y ahí, herido y debilitado, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse debido al cansancio y al esfuerzo, giró su rostro hacia la figura que descansaba inmóvil a su lado. Y al ver la borrosa figura de Naruto; su sangre descendiendo aún de sus múltiples heridas; su cabello desparramado en la roca y su rostro pálido. Al percibir, en su propia piel el frío que lentamente se apoderaba de él, ese frío mortal que reconocía, que le erizaba los cabellos, le perforaba la piel, le atacaba los nervios y se los destrozaba como pequeñas e invisibles agujas; al verle… tan delicado, tan frágil y tan bello en aquella expresión que sólo la paz después del dolor podía ocasionar; Sasuke Uchiha pudo por primera en su corta, oscura y maltrecha vida sentir la pequeña llama de un sentimiento que si bien no entendía, mucho menos descifraba... le impulsaba.

Y le hacía sentir una fuerza que segundos antes no poseía. Y le devolvía la sangre, el calor al cuerpo; la visión y los sentidos; alejando el dolor y sustituyéndolo con una chispa de algo poderoso, como un relámpago que impactaba con fuerza contra su alma y su ser; una descarga que le otorgaba la vida… necesaria para salvar otra vida.

Y mientras su mano se arrastraba por el suelo de roca para encontrar el soporte necesario y levantarse, Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente, sus ojos brillantes.

- Vas a estar bien… _usuratonkachi_. Yo te… yo te salvaré.- Y lenta, muy lentamente, inició su ascenso. Levantándose del suelo con lentitud y parsimonia, luchando contra las heridas que amenazaban con hacerle caer nuevamente.

Y sin más, comenzó a sacar de entre los pliegues de su ropa pequeños rollos de pergamino que al lanzar al suelo estaballaban dejando ver tras la suave cortina de humo una variedad enorme de utensilios de emergencia. Comenzó a llenar agua en una vasija, mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez, alejando la borrosa estela rojiza que impregnaba sus ojos.

Y suavemente, se deslizó hacia la figura tendida en el suelo, la levantó entre sus brazos y con el cuidado propio que se le otorga a un ser sumamente delicado, le colocó sobre una lisa superficie de roca, donde lenta… muy lentamente… comenzó a quitarle la capa con la que le había cubierto. Pedazo de tela que al desprender del cuerpo, dejó caer hileras e hileras finas, muy finas de sangre.

Cerró los ojos, su respiración entrecortada… incapaz de abrirlos y enfrentarse de lleno a la visión que bajo la tela aguardaba. Y apretó los dientes, sus ojos cegados por la ira, al ver el cuerpo destrozado frente a él. Las profundas heridas que adornaban cada pedazo de piel dorada; cortes largos y horripilantes; cortes de navaja y sable; moretones de puños enormes y abominables, horribles rasguños producto de las rocas y la madera… finas líneas oscuras, de crueles látigos incandescentes…

… pedazos de metal enterrados en sus tobillos y dos profundos y oscuros huecos, uno en cada palma; heridas infectadas, en donde la sangre sólo se acumulaba, sin caer ya… Y el inamovible rostro, pálido como la muerte y pintado con el rojo intenso de sus lágrimas, con el brillante carmesí de su dolor.

_Naruto… _

Respiró profunda y entrecortadamente, mientras con sus pálidas manos comenzaban a recorrer el contorno del hermoso rostro, apartando con delicadeza los finos cabellos rubios, para luego comenzar a limpiar lenta y suavemente sus heridas.

Y sus ojos recorrían cada sendero por el que la tela mojada limpiaba; contorneando el rostro, sacando la sangre seca de sus párpados y mejillas para luego trazar sus finos labios.

Y a través de esa tela mojada, tuvo la oportunidad de tocarle… de curarle… de salvarle.

Y aún a pesar de que se hallaba en pie gracias a la mera fuerza de su propia voluntad… aún a pesar de que transcurrieron horas interminables en las que el agua de la vasija parecía estar siempre llena de sangre, en donde la tela parecía nunca querer limpiarse, en donde la piel de Naruto parecía siempre sangrar y sangrar y sangrar… aún así no se rindió.

Y mientras limpiaba aquellas horribles heridas, las desinfectaba, las cosía y las envolvía en gazas; Sasuke Uchiha nunca dejó que su propio dolor le detuviese…

… y sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar aquel rostro que en la roca dormitaba, brillando con el suave resplandor interno que sólo él podía expresar.

Y cuando finalmente pudo curar la mano restante, envolviéndola en gazas que en menos de un parpadeo volvieron a mancharse… cuando supo que finalmente había desinfectado las heridas, detenido las hemorragias, y vendado los cortes; sacó de entre sus pertenencias una pequeña botellita…

Y aún a pesar de saber que ese pequeño frasco contenía el elixir necesario para que sólo una persona se curase de sus males; aún a pesar de la voz malévola e inhumana que dentro de su mente le incitaba a tomársela; aún a pesar de saber que sus heridas no estaban curadas, y de que su chakra se hallaba muy bajo…

… aún así se acercó trastabillante a Naruto y, en un rápido movimiento, le abrió la boca y vació el contenido adentro para luego, dejarse caer, completamente rendido; su espalda reposando en la roca, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con leves espasmos y de su pecho brotaban toses famélicas.

- Pronto estarás mejor. Pronto te veré… despertar. – Susurró, sus negros ojos observando hacia alfrente… hacia la cortina de agua que cubría la entrada de aquella oscura cueva en la que se encontraba.

Y dejando escapar un lento suspiro de tranquila calma, dejó por un instante que su guardia cayera por completo. Y aunque no se permitió el lujo de dormirse o desmayarse… se dejó llevar completamente por la cálida satisfacción de saber que, aunque él estaba jodido, completa y enteramente jodido, Naruto se hallaba, por lo menos, a salvo de las repercusiones de sus heridas.

Y mientras alzaba su cabeza, reposando su cuello en la sólida superficie de piedra; sus negros ojos fijos en las estalactitas que protuberaban del negro y húmedo techo de la cueva, dejó que sus labios soltaran una suave risa, mientras una de sus manos se alzaba y, con ternura y suavidad, se envolvía alrededor de la vendada e inerte mano de Naruto, juntándose con ella, acariciando sus dedos para luego entrelazarlos entre los suyos… y jamás dejarlos ir.

Y en el instante en que sus ásperas yemas blancas se juntaron con las doradas de Naruto, en medio de la oscuridad, del fulgor de la Luna muerta y del bramido potente de la feroz cascada; Sasuke Uchiha supo lo que era la verdadera paz…

La paz que se obtiene… luego de una eternidad de suplicios.

* * *

**_Hay un lugar en mi corazón en donde la culpa reina cual venenosa planta… sin principio ni final.¨_**

_

* * *

_

Pocas veces soñaba. Y evitaba hacerlo porque para su mente, los sueños eran las visiones retorcidas de un pasado que no toleraba recordar. Eran recuerdos con mucha sangre y mucha muerte, muchos gritos y llanto. Recuerdos de traición, dolor, impotencia y cobardía. Imágenes que se quedan y que por más que se lucha para ignorarlas u olvidarlas; permanecen presentes cual espina clavada en el alma.

Porque es imposible olvidar… cuando lo que se desea suprimir es una parte de tu vida.

Y aunque por años luchó contra esa capacidad innata de los seres humanos para soñar, aún así a veces era imposible ganar la batalla. Sobre todo en aquellos días de lluvia que tanto abundaban; en las noches oscuras y tristes que llenaban cada instante de su decadente existencia. En esos momentos en los que su mente divagaba y se perdía en aquellos años, muertos ya, en los que había sido feliz por completo: una tonta e inmadura niña… llena de inocente felicidad. En esos viejos tiempos en donde no se hallaba sola: en donde la acompañaban las figuras de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, también felices, cada uno a su modo: uno de ellos centrado en sus propósitos, leal a su villa; el otro alegre, lleno de vida… y libre.

Increíble que con el pasar del tiempo, la lealtad se hubiese esfumado del alma de uno… y la libertad hubiese sido arrancada del otro.

Antes soñaba tonterías, propias de una chica pubertosa: soñaba con historias de amor en las que su príncipe azul batallaba para salvarla de algún mal; soñaba estupideces sin sentido. Y soñaba con ellos; ella y ellos juntos corriendo alegremente por la villa, ella y ellos jugándose bromas, ella y ellos golpeándose amistosamente.

Ahora, las pocas veces que soñaba… también soñaba con ellos; pero esta vez sólo con ellos. Y no los veía corrriendo por el bosque, felices y sonrientes. Los veía tal y como los recordaba en sus peores momentos; en sus formas más grotescas, en sus momentos más horripilantes. Los soñaba vívidamente, como si estuviesen frente a ella. Y los sentía: cada roce, cada palabra, cada gesto; todo lo percibía como si se tratase de una realidad horripilante, pero al mismo tiempo imposible de evadir.

Y en sus pesadillas, esas que ni el alcohol ni las drogas impedían, veía a sus queridos amigos. A su adorado amigo, al que había amado con una intensidad insana e infantil, lo veía mirándola fijamente, entre charcos de sangre y cadáveres mutilados: sus pupilas malditas fijas en ella, su cuerpo repleto de sangre ajena, su socarrona sonrisa malévola y retante mientras con su cuerpo la incitaba a acercarse, a aproximarse a su muerte inmisericorde. A esa hermosa muerte transfigurada en hombre, que aguardaba por ella entre la maldad y el odio, entre la sangre, el sudor y la ira para acabarla completamente, para destrozarla inhumanamente.

Carente de sentimiento alguno hacia ella… como en el principio, desde siempre.

Y más aún, más aún que a su viejo amor… le veía a él. A aquel que en un principio, en sus años mozos, había despreciado, torturado e humillado pero que con el pasar del tiempo había llegado a adorar con una intensidad dolorosa.

Le veía, pero no con sus sonrisas refrescantes, con sus ojos impactantes, con sus ademanes llenos de vida, de alegría y paz. Lo veía tirado en el suelo: gritando, sangrando, gimiendo de rabia, de ira. Mirándola con desesperación; mirándola con dolor, mirándola con odio. Con sus ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza; con su cuerpo abatido por la tortura de los años, con su sonrisa vacía de luz y esperanza. Observándola con una profunda mirada que la desnudaba y la mataba; con ese abundante rencor que sus destrozados ojos resguardaban para ella, sólo para ella, la traidora, la cobarde.

La que le dió la espalda cuando él más la necesitaba; la que nunca volvió a verle, ni a dirigirle la palabra. La que por culpa de su error, de su traición…. Jamás volvió a ser la misma.

La que cada mañana, desde hace más de dos años, se despertaba antes del amanecer para matarse trabajando en un afán desesperado por salvar vidas y así, de una forma u otra, redimirse de sus faltas. La que cada tarde evitaba el descanso, evitaba su casa, evitaba el exterior; encerrada en su oficina o inmersa en sus misiones con una tenacidad anormal… para así no tener tiempo de recordar. La que cada noche, llegaba a su casa inmersa en un llanto de desconocido comienzo pero definida procedencia. Un llanto en el que se ahogaba hasta la extenuación, para luego mirar el cielo negro y triste, cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar por la vida cruel y las funestas coincidencias.

Y así pensar… y soñar. Y con el sueño, su imaginación cautiva volaba por entre los confines de su mente torturada por la ironía de su idealística existencia. Y esos pensamientos, sus pensamientos llenos de culpa, la hacían imaginar los escenarios más horribles… los encuentros más funestos. Esos momentos irreales, y al mismo tiempo palpables, en los que se veía de pie, frente a frente a la figura a la que había años antes abandonado por completo a su suerte. De pie frente a la silueta hermosa y al mismo tiempo monstruosa de su compañero: con su cabello rubio intenso; con su piel palidecida por la tortura de los años y la cercanía de la muerte, con sus abismales ojos azul cobalto… mirándola, mirándola tristemente, melancólicamente, fría y rabiosamente; con su cuerpo rodeado de cortes y contusiones sangrantes de las cuales se escapaba lentamente la poca vida que le quedaba…

Y con sus hermosos, pero inhumanos ojos fijos en ella; de uno de ellos descendiendo lentamente la vida resumida en una sóla lágrima, en la lágrima oscura que comprimía su vida muerta… su renacido fallecimiento… su alegre tristeza.

Y su voz… siempre recordaba su voz lejana, pero extrañamente suave, cálida en su maligna y triste ironía. Suave, lenta y siseante, envolviéndola siempre con esa cruel y falsa docilidad, rodeándola en un invisible abrazo de sangre y dolor en el que a cada segundo, de cada instante de su larga vida, le susurraba palabras con la hermosa tonalidad de su angelical y al mismo tiempo demoniaca voz.

Susurrándole, siempre las mismas palabras. Las palabras que siempre en su mente habitaron; que jamás su alma logró borrar. Palabras que siempre lloraba, que siempre sufría, temía y odiaba…

_¨Sakura… Sakura…¨_ Una sonrisa, maniática en su inusual belleza.

_Sakura… Sakura…_

_¨Algún día podré ver tu bello rostro teñido con mis lágrimas. Algún día veré tu cuerpo sangrando mis heridas. Algún día veré tu boca gritando mis aullidos. Algún te veré… muerta en mi pedestal.¨_

_Algún día… maldita flor de sakura._

Y aunque el tiempo pasó y la vida le cambió. Aunque su alma se volvió más tolerante, su temperamento más explosivo y su mente más frívola, aún así nunca pudo soportarlo…

Y hoy volvió a soñarle, hoy volvió a sentirle, a verle y a tocarle luego de tanto tiempo de sólo escuchar sus palabras frías que se clavaban cual mortales cuchillos en su alma destrozada. Volvió a verle, hermoso… y horripilante. Con sus bellos ojos azules, inhumanos en su opaca calidez. Con su piel que ya no sangraba, sólo brillaba. Con su sonrisa preciosa, y suave. Sus manos alzándose lentamente; un puntiagudo dedo rojo y afilado apuntando directamente a su corazón… mientras su cálida sonrisa se transfiguraba en una cruel carcajada; sus azules ojos cubriéndose con una estela de rojo brillante.

Y mientras de sus labios escapaba… el suave murmullo de su voz de demonio…

_Sakura… Sakura…_

_Algún día te veré…_

Y ese día, sus verdes ojos se abrieron con más miedo, su cuerpo se alzó de la cama con más violencia y sus gritos resonaron con un terror sin igual en su pequeño apartamento. Y aunque minutos después se calmó, gracias al puño que sus dientes fieramente mordían; su cuerpo nunca dejó de temblar, presa del miedo.

Y al desviar los ojos, y mirar el cielo azul y el sol brillante y sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana arropándole; Sakura Haruno supo que ese día, no sería igual a los anteriores…

… que ese día, algo iba a pasar. Algo que unido a las cruentas palabras que en su mente aún reverberaban; actuaría como el par de cabos restantes que entrelazarían su funesto destino y su inminente final.

… _Algún día te veré… te veré…  


* * *

_

_**¨Hay un lugar en mi corazón… que desea hallar el camino correcto.¨**

* * *

_

El silencio reinaba en aquella fría y oscura habitación. Silencio sólo roto por el ocasional sonido de una acompasada respiración, o por la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par.

- Me alegra ver que aún respondes fielmente a mi llamado, Sai.- Susurró la figura que, de pie frente al ventanal, observaba el paisaje del exterior.

La figura arrodillada en el suelo guardó silencio; dos intensos ojos negros fijos en la espalda del hombre frente a él.

- Te mandé a llamar porque tengo una misión que darte. Es una sumamente especial, y sé que tú podrás llevarla a cabo sin ningún esfuerzo y con la mayor confidencialidad.- El imponente siguió observando el paisaje, mientras una de sus viejas y vendadas manos apretando el bastón que le servía de apoyo.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, Danzou-sama.- Susurró el joven, agachando el rostro sumisamente.

- Como bien sabes uno de tus ex camaradas, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba encarcelado por insurrección e intento de asesinato contra un superior, siendo sentenciado a muerte por medio de incineración.- El anciano no notó el ligero descolocamiento en las facciones del joven de piel pálida, tan absorto se hallaba en sus propias contemplaciones.- Bello espectáculo hubiese sido, si no fuese por que el maldito monstruo se escapó.-

Negros ojos se elevaron de golpe, sorprendidos.

- Na… Uzumaki… ¿Escapó?- Susurró, su voz manteniéndose nivelada a pesar del conflicto interno que había comenzado a batallar en su interior.

- Si. Escapó ayer en la noche, momentos después de que los ANBU le habían llevado al centro de la aldea. El maldito Kazekage de Suna y el traidor Sasuke Uchiha unieron fuerzas para liberarle. Mis ANBU lograron atrapar al Kazekage, pero Uchiha fue más astuto.- El sonido de varios nudillos crujiéndose resonó en toda la habitación.- Gracias a ese maldito bastardo perdí a más de una docena de mis mejores ANBU sin contar a los otros que perecieron bajo la arena del Kage de Suna.-

- ¿Uchiha se atrevió a entrar a Konoha sólo para salvar a Uzumaki?- Susurró Sai, tratando de ocultar el estado de asombro y ansiedad que trataba de apoderarse de su normalmente estoico ser.

- No sólo se atrevió, Sai. Entró, arrasó con todo, se llevó a Uzumaki y en el camino me dejó los cuerpos calcinados y destrozados de MIS ANBU.- Una nota de furia manchaba la antes tranquila voz del hombre, cuyo cuerpo se había girado para observar al joven, quien nuevamente había agachado el rostro.

- Es por ese motivo, que te he llamado, Sai. De todos mis subordinados, eres tú quién más información tiene sobre el monstruo y sobre el traidor Uchiha; además de poseer unas habilidades que exceden las de mis ANBU restantes. Tu misión será encontrar el paradero de ambos prófugos y una vez des con ellos, asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha y devolver con vida a Naruto Uzumaki, para que así podamos terminar su sentencia.- Dictaminó fríamente el anciano, observando el rostro aún agachado de su subordinado.

Rostro que, escondido entre las hileras de cabello negro y fuera de la mirada inquisitiva de su superior dejaba entrever un semblante de tristeza, desconcierto, sorpresa… indecisión.

- ¿Cree usted que Tsunade-sama apruebe esto, Danzou-sama?- Susurró el joven, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo.

- Ni a mi, mucho menos a los miembros del consejo, nos importa un comino lo que esa mujer insensata piense. La División Raiz de los ANBU está encargada de proteger Konoha, con o sin la autorización del Hokage al mando. Es por ello que esta misión es de extrema confidencialidad. Nadie puede llegar a saber que se te ha asignado esta tarea, ya que de lo contrario la misión fracasaría… y si fracasa, me temo mi querido Sai… que tu castigo será sumamente severo.-

- Comprendo, Danzou-sama. – Susurró el joven, cerrando los ojos.

- Debes estar al tanto de lo que suceda de hoy en adelante. Probablemente Tsunade mande a llamar a los integrantes del equipo 7 para así comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva. Quiero que te hagas pasar como el miembro que siempre has sido y sigas los rastros que los otros encuentren hasta llegar a tu objetivo. Por ningún motivo ninguno de los otros integrantes del equipo deben averiguar tus verdaderas intenciones. Una vez los encuentres, haz lo que tengas que hacer con tal de lograr tu objetivo… Quiero de vuelta la cabeza de ese Uchiha, y a ese monstruo quemándose vivo en la estaca que le tenemos preparada. ¿Entendido?-

- Si, Danzou- sama. -

- Perfecto. Ahora sal de mi vista, Sai. – Murmuró el anciano afablemente, para luego girarse nuevamente hacia el ventanal, por donde en ese instante una pequeña hilera de hojas secas entraba por la ventana.

El joven pareció por un instante no querer moverse, su mirada fija en la hilera de hojas que entrando por la ventana, giraban en pequeños remolinos por la habitación, danzando suavemente con la brisa para luego perderse en los recónditos recovecos de la habitación. Y al verlas su mente recordó súbitamente, una extraña conversación que había sostenido con alguien muy apreciado, en una helada tarde de otoño, hacía más de dos años…

_¨¿Sabes Sai? Siempre me han gustado las hojas que desprenden los árboles en el otoño. ¨_

_¨No entiendo. ¿Por qué podrían gustarte unas hojas que ya han perdido la vida y el color?¨_

_Dos hermosos ojos de un imposible color azul le miraron, una radiante sonrisa en sus labios._

_¨Porque… son libres.¨_

Cerró los ojos y en menos de un parpadeo, desapareció del lugar en donde su superior se hallaba. Una vez fuera del alcance de su mirada, se detuvo, una mano tocando ligeramente su pecho en donde sabía, se hallaba su corazón.

_Quiero de vuelta la cabeza de ese Uchiha, y a ese monstruo quemándose vivo en la estaca que le tenemos preparada.¨_

_¡Lo siento! No soy un monstruo… ¡No me encierren! ¡ayúdenme!¨_

_¨Sai… Sai.¨_

_Una__ figura pálida, una mano apuntándole… La mano repleta de sangre de aquel hombre sin rostro… que parecía querer mirarle a través de sus inexistentes ojos._

_ Algún día te veré, te veré.¨_

Dos ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, parpadeando sorprendidos mientras su rostro se giraba, observando todo a su alrededor. Dos pálidos dedos volvieron a su pecho, apretando suave pero firmemente mientras un derrotado suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

_¿Qué… puedo hacer?_

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar el cielo, en donde el sol brillaba demasiado; el cielo era infinitamente azul… y la brisa había dejado de soplar.

_¿Por qué podrían gustarte unas hojas que ya han perdido la vida y el color?¨_

Una leve sonrisa apareció por segundos en sus labios, mientras suspiraba nuevamente y desaparecía, envuelto en la oscuridad del callejón.

_Porque… son libres.¨  
_

_

* * *

_

_**¨Hay un lugar en mi corazón en donde Yo no sé quién soy…¨**

* * *

_

_Sus ojos se abrieron, viendo__ el cielo azul intenso; cegándose con el resplandor del sol. _

_Caía. Caía en picada, sin poder hacer nada. Podía sentir el aire azotando su cuerpo, podía ver el cielo alejándose… y sentir la tierra acercándose. Su cuerpo entero no reaccionaba, solo cayendo, cayendo._

_No pensaba… al menos no demasiado. Nada le dolía, a pesar de que podía ver su cuerpo amoratado y destruido. Sólo podía ver como las nubes blancas se iban alejando cada vez más. Y sentir como se iba acercando a la tierra. Era como una especie de deja vú para él… seguramente sería igual que aquella vez._

_Caería… para finalmente dar contra un duro suelo que le rompería todos los huesos. Si es que no lo mataba primero. Aunque viéndolo de otro punto… quizá él ya estaba muerto. Quizá era que estaba muerto, el cielo no lo quería, y lo había arrojado directo al infierno. Pero por lo menos el dolor se había ido._

_Y si tenía suerte,__ quizá caería en una hoguera de fuego infernal, en vez de en el suelo duro y frío._

_Sonrió; mientras cerraba sus ojos y su cuerpo finalmente caía… chocando violentamente contra una superficie líquida, en la que se hundió por completo. _

_Al instante, abrió su boca, asustado ante tan inesperado panorama. Pero al sentir como en vez de agua, algo espeso y de sabor horripilante comenzaba a entrar a raudales por su boca, abrió sus ojos._

_Viendo todo a través de una estela de rojo intenso. _

_Y al instante, todo el horripilante dolor que había creido olvidado volvió, azotándole con redoblada intensidad. Y sintió como se ahogaba nuevamente, pero a diferencia de su pesadilla pasada… esta vez no había nadie sobre ese mar infestado de sangre._

_Era horrible… horrible. Sentía como su mente se destrozaba por el dolor… y más que nada por el horror. Todo era tan rojo, su estómago se revolvía, su boca se martirizaba con el sabor asqueroso de la sangre ajena._

_Tenía miedo, asco… tanto miedo, tanto horror. Batía sus brazos, desesperado, tratando de salir y encontrando que a pesar de poder llegar a la superficie, el simple hecho de ver sus manos completamente rojas y de inhalar el aire enrarecido del exterior, le volvía loco. Tenía pánico… tanto pánico. No pensaba en nada, su mente demasiado perturbada como para lograr hacer algo._

_Nunca en toda su vida… había sentido tanto pavor._

_¨Por favor… Que alguien… Que alguien me saque de aquí. Por favor… por favor.¨_

_Gritó, sus bramidos aterrados resonando en aquel mundo hueco en donde solo ese asqueroso mar se hallaba. No le importaba suplicar, no le interesaba sentirse patético, no le interesaba nada. Sólo deseaba que esa asquerosa sensación desapareciese… que ese horrible dolor se fuera._

_Cerró sus ojos, su respiración errática, mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote y no hundirse de nuevo. Pero cuando luego de minutos de lucha, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía mas y de que la fuerza que le atraía a aquel mar de sangre era más fuerte que el, se limitó a cerrar con más fuerza sus ojos, cerrar su boca, mientras uno de sus brazos se extendía hacia el cielo y otro se envolvía alrededor de su pecho. _

_¨Por favor… Por… Por fav…¨_

_Y justo cuando sus dedos comenzaban a hundirse en aquel mar, pudo sentir el poderoso agarre de una cálida mano que aferró sus dedos, su mano… entrelazándose con ella para luego halar con fuerza._

_¨Resiste…¨_

_Y luchando fieramente, a pesar de su dolor, alzó su otra mano, la cual fue acogida por aquel ente extraño que en esos instantes le estaba salvando._

_Y mientras era sacado de aquel mar de sangre por aquel par de manos cálidas; mientras aquella persona le elevaba y con fuerza le estrechaba entre sus brazos; mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con aún más fuerza con los suyos; Naruto Uzumaki permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo el abrazo suave y protector de aquel hombre que destilaba calor y fuerza; sintiéndose libre de la horripilante sensación que había experimentado momentos después; y sintiendo la suave respiración de ese ser sobre su mejilla, sobre su oído…_

_¨Vas a estar bien… usuratonkachi. Yo te… yo te salvaré¨_

_Y aunque su mente destruida y horrorizada no logró despertarse de la conmoción; sus sentidos y su alma lograron descifrar finalmente la procedencia de aquella voz…_

Y cuando sus azules, opacos y destruidos ojos se abrieron, viendo un techo de piedra en vez de un cielo azul y percibiendo un aroma a humedad que nada tenía que ver con el aroma a sangre podrida, supo que estaba vivo; supo que ya no se hallaba clavado en aquella cruenta y dolorosa estaca de madera…

… y supo, que luego de tanto martirio… su mente finalmente había cedido; para destrozarse en miles de pedazos.

Lo supo, en el instante en el que pudo ver en cada una de las paredes de aquella cueva, cascadas de sangre cayendo y manchando de rojo el suelo negro. Lo supo cuando, al escuchar el rugido potente de la cascada en la distancia, su mente lo interpretó como sus propios gritos de terror. Lo supo cuando, al ver su cuerpo, no veía las vendas, ni sentía el alivio. Sólo veía los cortes, y sentía el dolor.

Pero más que nada, Naruto Uzumaki supo que había perdido la cordura en el momento en el que sus vacíos ojos azules vieron la pálida mano que se aferraba a la suya... y en vez de ver la silueta dormitante de su amado amigo, Sasuke Uchiha…

… la única imagen que su mente logró construir; fue la de un cuerpo muerto y cercenado que le miraba con dos opacos y sanguinolentos sharingan.

* * *

_**¨Hay un lugar en mi corazón… en donde ya no hay un corazón¨**  
_


	6. Capitulo 6:

Título: Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño.

Parejas: SasuNaru, GaaNaru.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir? (Espera cientos de tomatazos en su dirección) ¡Si, Si, lo siento! ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Espero que nuevamente sus caritativas almas se apiaden de esta mujer. La Universidad andaba matándome y el trabajo me estaba absorbiendo la vida. ¡Pero por fin logré completar el capítulo 6! **REITERO: mis más sinceras gracias a todos aquellos que aún a pesar de la enorme tardanza, siguen disfrutando este fic. Gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarias, mis días son un poco más brillantes y mis pensamientos son más creativos. **

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene grandes dosis de reflexión, angustia y violencia. Aquellos que sean sensibles a temas algo sangrientos, les recomiendo no leerlo. También dejé en el camino varias pistas que espero les den algo de luz sobre el futuro de este fic, así como de las experiencias pasadas por _cierto _personaje. Traté de mostrar a los personajes lo más _In Character _posible: pero considerando el estado mental de uno y la arrogancia extrema del otro, pues bueno… digamos que espero haber hecho algo _decente. _

Espero que disfruten este capítulo ¡Feliz Semana Santa por Adelantado!

**Capítulo 6: ****En donde la comprensión se alcanza por medio de la locura mutua.**

* * *

… _Pero más que nada, Naruto Uzumaki supo que había perdido la cordura en el momento en el que sus vacíos ojos azules vieron la pálida mano que se aferraba a la suya... y en vez de ver la silueta dormitante de su amado amigo, Sasuke Uchiha; la única imagen que su mente logró construir fue la de un cuerpo muerto y cercenado que le miraba con dos opacos y sanguinolentos sharingan._

_Y al verle, sus pupilas se ensancharon horrorizadas; ocultando el azul intenso de su mirada…_

… _su cuerpo tembló descontroladamente…_

… _sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de la mano destrozada que se hallaba entrelazada a la suya… _

… _Y __**gritó.**_

Sus bramidos resonando en las inmensidades de la enorme cueva. Su cuerpo irguiéndose súbitamente de la piedra en la que segundos antes se hallaba postrado y dormitante. Sus azules ojos abiertos y aterrados. Ojos que, temerosos y despavoridos, se giraron hacia el espacio a su lado, completamente vacio.

Desprovisto del cuerpo muerto que segundos antes había visto; de la mano pálida que momentos antes había tocado; de los horribles ojos sin vida que instantes antes le habían mirado. Nada. Sólo un piso húmedo de roca negra. Sólo él acostado en una roca negra.

Solo.

Un angustioso lamento escapó de sus labios; su cuerpo encorvándose, mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro, ahogando los gemidos entre sus palmas vendadas mientras susurraba suavemente, cual demente y maltratada criatura, la misma palabra una y otra vez...

_Basta. Basta. Basta. Basta._

¿Por qué veía aquellas cosas?

_¿Que hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué falta estoy pagando? ¿Qué pecado tan horrible cometí?_

_¿Qué hice?¿Qué hice?_

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mordiendo fieramente una de sus manos para acallar sus delirantes y aterrados gritos; su cuerpo tembloroso; sudor frío recorriendo su frente.

Tan perdido se hallaba y tan aterrado se sentía, que su mente era incapaz de concentrarse en el lugar en el que se hallaba. Él no entendía. El sonido de la cascada no era captado por sus oidos; la cueva húmeda y oscura no era vista por sus ojos. No comprendía el significado de las vendas que cubrían por completo su cuerpo.

No visualizaba su libertad; porque dentro de su mente, aún se pensaba y se veía clavado en una estaca; exhibido en una tarima… en un pueblo maldito llamado Konoha.

Y tan inmerso se hallaba en su delirante locura, que mucho menos notaba la figura desdibujada en las sombras le miraba intensamente; brillantes ojos reluciendo en la trepidante oscuridad.

Desorientado y aturdido, despegó sus temblorosas manos de su rostro, observándolas como quien ve algo horrendo, extraño, ajeno. Viendo los vendajes que se extendía por sus dedos, sus palmas y sus brazos. Notando los otros abundantes vendajes en todo su cuerpo. Viendo su piel curada y limpia… sin la sangre que antes había visto correr de su cuerpo como un riachuelo sin fin.

Ya no sentía dolor. Nada dolía, nada molestada. No habían cortes, ni moretones, ni clavos en sus manos… ni espinas de metal clavadas en sus tobillos. Movió sus dedos, viendo como éstos se flexionaban sin problemas. Movió sus piernas, sintiéndolas igual de libres y fuertes que en antaño. Todo lo que había sido roto y destrozado; ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos recompuesto… sanado.

Tan real… que parecía no serlo.

Y mientras sus manos torpes tocaban su rostro y su torso, una distante sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras sus ojos perdidos observaban la cueva, el techo y la cascada rugiente en la distancia.

- Extraño… Qué extraño. Tan extraño. – Susurraba, su voz ronca resonando en la cueva; mientras lentamente se daba a la tarea de desenvolver los vendajes en sus manos…

… sus azules ojos viendo como la última venda resbalaba entre sus dedos, mostrando dos profundos agujeros: dos grotescas y contraídas perforaciones que desfiguraban sus antes perfectas palmas doradas.

Y él sólo las miró, su rostro transfigurándose en una mueca de dolor, desolación y rabia. Miró sus temblorosas manos destruidas. Flexionó sus palmas sensibles y heridas. Contempló sus grotescos recordatorios: el regalo de todos y cada uno de los aldeanos de Konoha.

_Para que nunca me olvide de ellos y para que siempre recuerde aquellos horribles momentos. _

Dejó caer sus manos; elevó su mirada al techo y mientras sus brazos convulsaban tiritantes de rabia; de sus labios entreabiertos escapó una suave, muy suave risa. Una risa enferma. Una carcajada de triste alma opacada por la ironía de una vida demasiado difícil. Una risa que opacaba sus deseos de desbordarse en un llanto destrozado; o de gritar como un loco desquiciado.

Se hallaba solo. Solo en un lugar que no conocía. Solo en un frío, oscuro y tétrico lugar que no le agradaba, porque le hacía recordar cosas horribles.

Y mientras su risa lentamente cedía y su mirada se oscurecía debido a la tristeza y a la locura; su mente se preguntaba, una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase, la misma pregunta:

_¿Quién le habría salvado?_

Quienquiera que hubiese sido al parecer le había abandonado en ese lugar.

_Y era __**Lógico**__. _Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién querría cargar con un ser horrible y desfigurado como él? Él, que estaba loco. Él, que era un monstruo.

_¿Quién le habría salvado? ¿Por qué le habría salvado?_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de colectar algo; algo de su desorientada mente. Alguna sensación, visión o pensamiento que le indicase el camino correcto; la respuesta a su duda.

Y entre los gritos, las risas mórbidas y el sonido del martillo destrozando la carne pudo recordar la presencia de una voz áspera que le cantaba al oído una preciosa y desconocida canción de cuna. Pudo recordar la sensación de unos fríos labios tocando por un instante los suyos. Pudo recordar unas manos que le desprendían de sus cadenas y de sus clavos. Unos brazos que le aferraban entre la humedad, el dolor y el olor nauseabundo de su propia sangre.

Recordó unas palabras susurradas que no reconocía, mucho menos comprendía. Recordó la sensación de ser alzado y de ser movido, trasladado. Rememoró un aroma a desierto y sol; a sal y arena. Un olor exótico que su mente registraba; gritándole el nombre de su dueño, una y otra vez.

_Gaara. Gaara. _

Gaara le había desprendido de la estaca; le había acunado en sus brazos y le había salvado de morir incinerado. ¿Pero había sido él quién lo había traido a ese lugar?

No. Lo sabía. Porque si bien recordaba su aroma y sus brazos resguardándole, también recordaba otro aroma. Otro aroma muy diferente.

Un suave aroma, extraño. Un aroma a bosque y a rocío. Un aroma que mezclaba el tufo de la sangre ajena, con el de la lluvia fresca.

Y junto con ese aroma, recordaba la sensación de ser tranferido de los brazos de Gaara a otros brazos nuevos… brazos fuertes, y cálidos. El susurro de una voz tenue diciendo cosas que no entendía. La sensación de su mejilla contra un pecho cálido; los latidos acelerados del corazón que se guardaba detrás de esa piel desconocida.

Y el chispazo de energía. La corriente de poder, de chakra que le había envuelto por completo. Ese chakra tan maligno, tan oscuro, tan horrible y al mismo tiempo tan suave… dirigido como una caricia hacia él. Como un beso fugitivo, como una corriente de ternura. Ese chakra… ese chakra…

… ese chakra que en su mente comenzó a formar la figura de un hombre de ojos de fuego. La imagen del mismo hombre que momentos antes había visto muerto.

_Sasuke. _

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Sasuke!- Gritó, desesperadamente.

Trató de mover su cuerpo impulsándose en la roca en la que se hallaba; sus sentidos frenéticos obligándole a levantarse y buscarle, saber, entender si lo que su mente le decía era algo real o una simple fantasía. Pero se hallaba tan débil que al intentarlo, cayó de bruces al duro suelo, lastimando sus sensibles palmas, su desnudo torso.

Gimió, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse nuevamente; sus brazos alzando por instantes su cuerpo, para luego éste caer con más violencia, sin fuerzas. Un extrangulado llanto lleno de rabia e impotencia brotó de su boca, mientras trataba inutilmente de alzarse… luchando, luchando.

Golpeó el suelo, rasgando la roca con sus dedos. Y trató de alzarse por última vez, arrastrándose lentamente, sus ojos fijos en la entrada de la cueva, por donde el agua caía como una cortina cristalina; por donde suaves rayos de sol se filtraban, iluminando el suelo y las paredes cercanas con destellos de vida.

_Sasuke… Sasuke. Debe estar afuera, debe estar afuera. Esta afuera. Lo sé. Lo sé. Esta vivo, esta afuera. Esta vivo, está esperando. Esta vivo, afuera. Afuera. En la luz. Volveré a verlo. Volveré a verlo. _

Se detuvo y con rabiosa determinación se puso de pie, sosteniéndose contra una de las paredes; sus piernas temblorosas. Y caminó, caminó hasta la entrada; cayendo de rodillas en el camino, magullando sus rodillas.

Las heridas de sus manos se habían abierto en una de sus tantas caídas y ahora sangraban nuevamente, pero no le importaba. No le importaba. Porque en su desquiciada mente el hecho de saber que la persona que le había salvado había sido Sasuke le daba las fuerzas para seguir. El saber que quizá él estaría afuera le impulsaba a seguir.

Sin pensar, sin sentir, sin meditar en lo que hacía. Cayendo de bruces una y otra vez. Cayendo de rodillas, para luego levantarse y seguir. Cansado, agotado. Loco y desorientado. Pero al mismo tiempo cuerdo en el simple y deseoso anhelo de volver a ver a esa persona que por años le había mantenido con vida…

… sin percatarse aún de la presencia que le seguía. De los ojos que le recorrían; brillando fantasmales e inhumanos. Ocultos, ocultos en aquella potente oscuridad.

Y con un último impulso, cruzó la cortina, bañando su cuerpo en el agua fría… Y de la oscuridad, pasó a ver la brillante luz del sol, la cual impactó de lleno su rostro.

Y la intensidad de ese simple momento, en el que sus ojos se abrieron y recibieron esa luz, fue suficiente para hacerle caer nuevamente de rodillas, un gemido atrapándose en su garganta y escapando como un grito. Una amplia sonrisa de adoración y malsana alegría adornando sus labios.

- Oh… Oh… Oh.- La emoción le embargaba. Como un niño pequeño que recibe el más hermoso premio.

Tantos años habían pasado, desde que había sido capaz de ver la luz del sol. De sentir la calidez de una brisa vespertina. Hacía tanto tiempo que le habían encerrado. Hacía tanto que no veía un cielo tan radiante.

Y ahora, luego de tantos años, frente a él se mostraba el mundo tal y como lo recordaba en sus memorias. Lo veía nuevamente. Ya no era una ilusión que su mente usaba para resguardarse del dolor y de la oscuridad. Era real.

Veía finalmente el mundo y sus colores brillantes: el bosque con sus árboles resplandecientes como esmeraldas. El cielo azul; el sol cuyos rayos impactaban su piel fría, haciéndole cosquillas, calentando su interior. Dando vida a su cuerpo muerto.

El río que abajo fluía con sus aguas cristalinas. El canto de las aves. Los animalillos que en la distancia jugaban a las escondidas entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles… las hojas que danzaban con la brisa, como hadas vestidas con trajes de alegría.

Y lo observaba todo, su mente olvidando lo que momentos antes con tanto fervor deseaba encontrar. Sólo enfocado en observar, como un loco que ve su utopía completa; como un alma en pena que finalmente ve el paraiso luego de años de vivir en el infierno.

Y quizás fue la energía que ese esplendoroso momento le otorgaba a su alma, lo que le hizo sentir el cosquilleo en su espalda. Cosquilleo que se convirtió en realización. La realización de ser observado. La realización de ser analizado… de saber que alguien le veía en su momento más alegre.

Y aunque sus manos se hallaban agarrotadas y en general se veía como un maldito loco desquiciado; Naruto volvió su mirada hacia el interior de la cueva… viendo a través de la cortina, la borrosa silueta de un hombre. Un hombre que le miraba con dos intensos ojos negros.

Esos ojos negros que su mente había grabado como fuego en su memoria. Esos ojos negros que tantas veces había visto en sus momentos de mayor pavor, dolor y tristeza. Esos negros ojos, que en esos momentos dejaban de ser una ilusión y se volvían una completa realidad.

- Sasuke…- Susurró, como hechizado. Alelado. Atontado por aquella súbita aparición. – Sasuke…

- Naruto.- Susurró de vuelta el hombre, con su mirada en él: en sus manos desfiguradas, en sus rodillas rasguñadas. Sus ojos en él. Fríos y al mismo tiempo cálidos.

Y Naruto no supo si era quizá debido a su locura, o al hecho de ver y escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha ahí de pie al otro lado de una cortina de agua, a sólo unos metros de distancia. El hecho fue que su mente escogió ese momento para hacerle recordar la última vez que ambos se habían llamado así, como si de un deja vú se tratase. Aquel día en la guarida de Orochimaru. Aquél día hacía más de dos años.

Y sonrió, débilmente. Sonrió mientras sus ojos parecían brillar con lágrimas que no brotaban.

- Sasuke.- Repitió, mientras seguía sonriendo como un desquiciado.- Sasuke…- La sonrisa se ensanchaba; extraña y llena de profunda inestabilidad. Abundante de sentimientos, de memorias, de emociones.- Sasuke… ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estoy viéndote?-

- Ven aquí, Naruto.- Susurró el Uchiha, extendiendo una pálida mano. Sus ojos tranquilos, inmutables ante la escena que se mostraba ante él.

La sonrisa permaneció, grotesca y enajenada.- Él te mandó a matarme ¿Verdad, Sasuke? La bestia quiere matarme. Quiere que tú me mates…-

Algo parecido a la sorpresa pareció cruzar por momentos las facciones pálidas del otro hombre. Sorpresa que fue reemplazada con comprensión; mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Naruto, con pasos decididos y tranquilos.

- Naruto…- Susurró nuevamente, ante la recelosa mirada del joven.- Vuelve a la cueva, ahora.-

- Vete al infierno. No voy a dejar que me mates, maldita bestia degenerada.- Le escupió Naruto; borrando su sonrisa. Su voz volviéndose incierta, frenética y desesperada.- _Tú no me vas a matar…_

Los pasos siguieron, acercándose más y más.

- Aléjate ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléj… - Sus gritos se detuvieron al sentir como el aire era sacado de sus pulmones con un certero golpe en su abdomen. Tosió, mientras su cuerpo se doblaba, siendo al instante sostenido por dos pálidos brazos que evitaron que cayese y, con una facilidad impresionante, comenzaron a cargarle de regreso a la cueva.

Rugió de frustración; golpeando débilmente la espalda cubierta por un hakama blanco, mientras volvía a ser mojado por la cortina de lluvia.

_No, no… Déjame. No. ¡No!_

- No, No, No, ¡No! ¡No!... - Gemía desesperadamente; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados; su cuerpo demasiado débil, sumamente furioso y asustado.

_Deja de tocarme. ¡Deja de tocarme! ¡Deja de tocarme, maldita bestia asquerosa!_

- Detente… ¡Detente _usuratonkachi_!- Le gritaba una y otra vez el joven de negros ojos. Un inesperada puñetazo en su espalda baja provocó que el Uchiha soltara un grito adolorido, mientras soltaba precipitadamente a Naruto. Éste, al verse liberado, comenzó a arrastrarse lo más lejos posible del otro hombre, bufando y gritando fuera de sí.

- Vete al infierno… ¡Vete al infierno, maldita bestia! ¡No caeré en tus ilusiones! ¡No caeré! ¡Púdrete! ¡Púdr…!- Un cruento puñetazo le torció grotescamente el rostro, callando sus gritos descontrolados y sumiendo la caverna en un silencio sólo roto por el rugido de la cascada.

Y sin siquiera tener tiempo para reaccionar, dos manos pálidas atraparon su mojado rostro y lo giraron… su mirada chocando al instante con la mirada negra y turbulenta de Sasuke. Y por un instante, ambos sólo se miraron: sus rostros muy cercanos; negros ojos que parecían querer penetrar las barreras de lo imposible; azules ojos muertos que parecían ver sin ver en realidad.

- Mírame. ¡Mírame!- Susurró Sasuke, enérgicamente. Apretó con mayor fuerza el rostro entre sus manos, marcando sus dedos en la delicada piel dorada. Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de Naruto; mientras sus ojos azules seguían mirando… mirando; la locura despejándose lentamente.

Dos brillantes pupilas que parecían luchar con la realización que frente a sus ojos se mostraba; la voz que le hablaba de forma _tan real_ y los dedos que le tocaban y le apretaban con esa _fuerza _tan _real._

_Real… Lo eres… ¿Lo eres?_

- ¿Me ves, _usuratonkachi? _¿O es que acaso necesitas otro golpe?- Le susurró Sasuke, suave y tranquilamente. Como si nada estuviese pasando, como si sólo fuese una pelea más. Como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado entre ambos. Comprendiendo silenciosamente aquellos ojos tristes y locos que le miraban, inciertos. Entendiendo las diferencias de ese Naruto que sujetaba entre sus manos…

… ese Naruto cambiado por los años de una manera que Sasuke jamás hubiese creído posible. Ese Naruto tan extraño, y tan repleto de una especie de belleza imposible identificar. _**Algo**_ más allá de lo humano, lo lógico o lo físico.

Esa cosa, tan hermosa, llamada alma. Esa hermosa cosa destrozada y recompuesta bajo los cimientos de un sentimiento llamado demencia.

Sasuke lo entendía. Sasuke lo comprendía.

Una temblorosa mano se alzó lentamente. Sasuke sólo la miró en silencio; sin repudiar aquella mano perforada y ensangrentada que en esos momentos comenzaba a tocarle el rostro. Sin evitar ni detener el transcurso de los húmedos dedos por sus mejillas, por su nariz. Entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos al sentir como rozaban, cual ligero toque de pluma, sus párpados.

- ¿Sasuke?- Susurró Naruto finalmente, dejando caer su mano. Profiriendo las palabras con aquel peculiar tono que el Uchiha tan bien conocía. El tono de un Naruto cuerdo. El tono de ese Naruto atolondrado y desenfadado que años atrás le amenazaba continuamente con patearle el trasero.

- Hasta que por fin recuperas la capacidad de pensar, _dobe.-_ Susurró el Uchiha, esbozando una ligera y satisfecha sonrisa.

- Sasuke. – Repitió el joven, mientras giraba el rostro por un instante, observando todo a su alrededor: la húmeda y oscura cueva, el agua cayendo en la entrada; la sensación de la fría roca raspando levemente su piel.

Sus dedos temblorosos se agarraron a la roca, mientras su cuerpo trataba de elevarse aún a pesar de la debilidad tanto de su mente, como de su cuerpo. Al instante, pudo sentir como unos pálidos brazos le tomaban por la cintura y, con sorprendente facilidad, le levantaban del lugar en el que reposaba.

Naruto volvió a mirarle, aleladamente. Le miraba como se mira a un sueño; como se mira a algo que luego de años de sufrimiento y añoranza, vuelve. Sabía que era él. Sabía que estaba ahí. Pero en esos instantes, en esos momentos en los que su mente se hallaba en un estado tan destruido; no lograba encontrar la manera de reaccionar. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No entendía… no comprendía. Era tan…

…_extraño._

Sabía que debía hacer algo: al fin y al cabo, frente a él se hallaba la persona más importante de su vida. Aquél por el que había aguantado todos esos años de dolor inhumano; aquél por el cual ahora portaba esas horribles marcas en sus manos; aquél hombre que tanto adoraba y odiaba.

Una parte de él, quizá la más atolondrada, le instaba a gritarle, escupirle en la cara y luego golpearle en los bajos; todo por haberle ocasionado aquel sufrimiento tan prolongado.

Otra parte de su alma, aquella en donde se hallaba aún su pensamiento de niño, le instaba a sonreírle, a abrazarle fuerte y no dejarle ir; a darle las gracias, a otorgarle la bienvenida. Todo por el simple hecho… de estar ahí.

Y una parte que habitaba en aquel lugar en donde su alma había dejado de ser alma… le instaba a simplemente matarlo. A destrozar su rostro de alabastro, a taladrar dos agujeros iguales a los que él poseía en aquellas pálidas palmas. A hacerle sufrir de la misma manera en la que él, por tanto tiempo, había sufrido.

Pero a ninguna de ellas seguía; porque sinceramente en esos momentos no podía. Y ahora de pie, frente a aquel hombre que tantas veces había visto en sus preciosos sueños y sus horribles pesadillas; frente a aquel que le había abandonado a morir para luego, de la nada aparecer y salvarle cuando la muerte se hallaba a punto de engullirle; no pudo nada más que mirarle; inmóvil y silencioso como una estatua.

Bueno. Era normal actuar como un loco en situaciones como esas. Como un loco, o como un tonto. Al menos eso Naruto pensaba.

- Naruto.- Susurró el Uchiha, con ese tono tranquilo y frío que tanto le caracterizaba.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ojos azules parpadearon una, luego otra vez, para luego volver a mirar sus manos.

Estaba _cansado._

Sus palmas _palpitaban._

Hacía tanto _frío._

Pero en esos momentos, nada de eso le interesaba.

- ¿Qué… es todo esto?- Susurró finalmente, luego de silenciosos minutos de lucha. Su voz tranquila, sin los rastros de locura que minutos antes la habían caracterizado. Una voz desapasionadamente humana.- ¿Por qué… por qué no estoy muerto? ¿Qué… por qué…? No entiendo… No entiendo.-

- Estás libre, y estás vivo. Sólo con eso basta.- Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia las palmas destrozadas del otro joven, sus negros ojos entrecerrándose amenazadoramente al verlas. – Necesitas despertar de ese letargo que te tiene como un vegetal y moverte, Naruto. Tienes que entender que ya estás a salvo. No debes preocuparte más por lo que sucedió. Sólo concéntrate en recuperar tus energías para que así podamos seguir. No nos vamos a quedar toda la vida en este lugar.- Acto seguido, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cueva.

- ¿Qué… tú… Qué?- Naruto trató de seguirle, afanoso por encontrar respuestas, por entender lo que le había sucedido.

El debería estar muerto. Se suponía que finalmente… finalmente se había librado. Pero ahí estaba, de pie y más vivo de lo que podía siquiera haber imaginado. Vivo y frente a alguien que jamás hubiese esperado encontrarse. Era como… un maldito sueño.

Y por eso no lo creía. No creía estar lo suficientemente loco como para tragarse todo aquel… jodido circo de ilusiones.

_Es… tan difícil._

Cerró los puños, respirando agitadamente mientras la furia comenzaba a inundarle.

- Se suponía que hoy iban a matarme. Y en vez de eso, en vez de estarme quemando vivo en una jodida estaca estoy aquí, y TU estás aquí. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué demonios… me salvaste?-

- No seas estúpido, _usuratonkachi._ Olvida esas tonterías y ocúpate de arreglar esas heridas.-

- ¡No! ¡No! Métete tu jodido ¨olvida esas tonterias¨ por el culo, maldito bastardo. Me vas a explicar… me vas a explicar qué demonios pasó. Quiero saber… Quiero saber…-

- No. – Espetó el Uchiha, su voz peligrosamente calmada, aún dándole la espalda.

- Vete al diablo, maldito. – La voz de Naruto pareció subir en decibeles, resonando por toda la cueva como un rugido rabioso.- ¡Vete al infierno! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Vas y te largas con aquella asquerosa serpiente de porquería dejándome abandonado por años, sin importarte lo que yo sintiese por tu partida! Perdí tres años de mi vida buscándote, sólo pensando en encontrarte y hacerte entrar en razón. ¡Y cuando te hallé me dejaste atrás de nuevo, y me hundiste en esta mierda en la que estoy ahora! Tú sólo te fuiste… y yo me quedé con todo el dolor y la culpa y la rabia. ¡Por tu culpa me volví loco y me hicieron pagar! ¡Por tu culpa me torturaron por años! ¡Por tu culpa tengo estas malditas marcas en mis manos!-

Bajó su mirada, rabiosamente. – Y entonces ahora… vienes y me salvas cuando yo ya había aceptado mi muerte. ¡Salvaste algo que estaba ya muerto!... ¿Por qué no me dejaste morirme? ¡Por qué no me dejaste morirme, pedazo de idiota!-

El silencio reinó por unos largos minutos en los cuales el eco de aquellas últimas palabras resonaron una y otra vez, perdiéndose en los confines del lugar, arrastrándose con el viento, mezclándose con el agua… desapareciendo y volviéndose nada.

Finalmente, Sasuke se giró, volviendo sus negros ojos hacia la figura encorvada de Naruto, el cual seguía con su mirada persistentemente fija en el suelo, con sus puños apretados, con su cuerpo tembloroso de miedo, rabia y humillación. Y su voz resonó suave, tranquilamente despreocupada en las inmensidades de ese oscuro mundo en el que ambos se hallaban…

- Te vi. Orochimaru me mostró lo que te estaba sucediendo. Te vi sufriendo y retorciéndote en tu propio dolor y en tu propia miseria. Vi cómo todas aquellas personas que tanto amabas te traicionaron, vi como todos ellos te torturaron. Vi como te rompieron el alma en pedazos y te convirtieron en lo que eres.- Naruto alzó el rostro, observando los ojos brillantes de odio que frente a él se mostraban.

- ¿Por qué?.- Susurró, demasiado cansado como para gritar.

- Quizá fue por pena. Quizá fue porque deseaba recuperar esa sensación de camaradería y compañerismo que compartíamos en el pasado. Quizá sólo fue para poder matarte con mis propias manos y así obtener los ojos que garantizarían la realización de mi venganza.- El Uchiha le observó nuevamente, con sus ojos negros serenos y refulgientes de extraños sentimientos que Naruto no comprendía, o que quizá si comprendía pero su mente no lograba mencionar. - Quizá simplemente no pude soportar el hecho de ver y entender que te matarían.-

Y ambos permanecieron uno frente al otro. Como si se tratase de dos hombres que en el camino a casa habían destrozado sus almas y al encontrarse nuevamente, trataban de hallar la forma de reconstruirlas. Añorando encontrarse y entenderse; añorando volver a la realidad que por tantos años habían anhelado pero que sabían, jamás volverían a experimentar.

Como dos hojas de otoño que reposan en el suelo, para luego ser arrastradas por la brisa hacia lugar infinitos… siempre lejos, y al mismo tiempo, cerca. Muy cerca.

Y en esos instante, ahí frente a Sasuke, Naruto lloró. Sin importarle lo débil que debía verse, lo patético o lo tonto. Sin importarle nada, sólo el deseo, el simple anhelo de descargar ese sentimiento horrible que amenazaba con destrozarle el alma. Ocultó sus lágrimas con sus manos perforadas, gimiendo suavemente, como una bestia lastimada…

… deseando que todo fuese una simple ilusión. Deseando despertar y encontrarse clavado en su estaca, o rodeado de fuego. Esperando en Konoha a que lo mataran.

Quería ver los rostros enfurecidos de los aldeanos. No el pálido rostro de Sasuke.

Quería sentir el dolor de las heridas. No el alivio otorgado por aquellas manos blancas.

Quería abrir los ojos, y ver como lo quemaban vivo. No ver como lo curaban, como lo alentaban a regresar al mundo.

Quería ver la muerte para así liberarse de la bestia horrible que le torturaba y del horripilante sentimiento de dolor y miedo que le consumía en esos momentos. No quería ver la vida… esa vida extrañamente hermosa que no merecía y que se ofrecía palpitante en las palabras de aquel hombre frente a él.

No lo aceptaba. No aceptaba aquella oportunidad. No la quería, porque sabía que era una mentira. Sabía que si la aceptaba, tarde o temprano esa hermosa oportunidad se acabaría…

… y la bestia volvería para matarle. Y Sasuke se iría, a cumplir su venganza.

Y terminaría más loco de lo que ya se hallaba. Y querría morir con más ansias de lo que ahora lo deseaba. Y volverían a llevarlo a Konoha, a arrastrarlo por las calles, a clavarlo en una estaca. Y la próxima vez Gaara no estaría para salvarle. Y Sasuke le habría abandonado. Y terminaría incendiándose, volviéndose cenizas, polvo… nada.

Y siguió llorando, ocultando su debilidad tras sus agarrotadas manos mientras su mente pensaba en mil y una cosas horribles.

- Naruto… Deja de llorar.- Susurró Sasuke, observando inmóvil como frente a él, la persona más alegre del mundo se ahogaba en llanto. Mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y apretada sus pálidos puños. Mientras parecía luchar contra las ganas de hacer algo para borrar esas lágrimas…

… propinarle otro golpe.

… susurrarle una advertencia.

… hacerle un gesto.

… _darle un abrazo._

Se giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda a aquel joven que frente a él lloraba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios; aún escuchando los rotos lamentos, aún escuchando los gemidos.

- Deja de llorar, estúpido. ¡Deja de llorar!- Gritó de la nada, iracundo. Y al instante, los sollozos se detuvieron, y aunque no lo veía, pudo percibir aquella mirada azul clavada en su espalda; sentir en su piel la rabia que el otro joven irradiaba.

- Cállate ya. Deja los lloriqueos y dedícata a arreglar esas malditas heridas. – Comenzó a caminar, sin siquiera mirar como tras él, Naruto colapsaba en el suelo; falto de fuerzas. – Dile a esa bestia que tienes en tu interior que te sane. Levántate, límpiate y sácate de la mente toda esa mierda que tienes acumulada. Entiende de una buena vez que estás vivo, y lo estarás por un buen tiempo. Cuando regrese quiero ver que lo has hecho todo, o si no pagarás las consecuencias.-

Y tras esas palabras, apretó aún más los labios, mientras comenzaba a salir de la cueva, escuchando tras él los frágiles sollozos…

… esos suaves y horribles lamentos que le enfermaban. Que le causaban un extraño sentimiento en el infierno negro de su alma… en ese pedacito pequeño y casi inexistente que aún permanecía puro. Algo horrible… algo que le hería de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Pero ignorando el desastroso sentimiento, siguió su camino y se dispuso a cruzar la cascada, rígido e impasible como una estatua, como un ente sin alma.

… estatua que se fragmentó al escuchar las palabras, llenas de dolor y rencor, que desde el interior de la cueva le llegaron; golpeándole certeramente en la fibra más sensible de su corrompido corazón…

- Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Te odio!

Y mientras el eco de esas crueles palabras resonaba una y otra vez en sus oidos; su cuerpo cruzó la cortina y desapareció en un remolino de chakra violáceo…

… dejando atrás a la única persona; en cuyos ojos desquiciados podía ver el reflejo de su propia alma.

* * *

_**¨Quisiera encontrar el medio para yo poder hablarle y decirle que sin él, aquí todo se encuentra peor. Y que al igual que él, mi voluntad también murió.¨**_

* * *

Destrozados gritos resonaban por toda la villa de Konoha: las voces mezclándose, formando una sinfonía que llenaba cada calle, cada recóndito espacio con el sentimiento de profundo horror que en cada corazón se sentía.

El viento arrastraba a su paso las lágrimas derramadas, los bramidos proferidos por unos, las risas y el júbilo expresado por otros.

El sol radiante iluminaba la villa, la plaza… y la imponente tarima. Iluminaba la gran estaca y los charcos de sangre, negra ya, que manchaban la tierra y pintaban la madera. Sangre que en muchos lugares se había secado; dejando una marca permanente sobre el suelo y la baldoza. Charcos que en otros lugares permanecían aún húmedos, destilando un nauseabundo olor a descomposición.

Clavos y púas esparcidos por la tarima y la tierra. Pedazos de piel adheridos a ellas. Mechones de ensangrentados cabellos rubios tirados por doquier; brillando como hilos de oro en el sol de la mañana.

Y mientras la multitud se aglomeraba ante la grotesca escena: los gritos y el llanto de algunos elevándose al cielo como un cántico que competía con las risas malvadas y los comentarios despectivos de otros; en el amplio despacho de la Hokage una joven mujer era sostenida por dos hombres mientras vomitaba una y otra vez en el antes impecable suelo; sus gritos ahogados resonando en el lugar y sus lágrimas inundando sus enrojecidos ojos verdes.

… mientras afuera, lejos, los gritos se volvían más audibles y dolorosos. Gritos acompañados por el llamado de un nombre… del nombre de aquel al que habían crucificado.

- Naru…to. Naru…to. No… No…- Murmuraba entre vómitos y sollozos la joven mujer, sus cabellos rosados siendo sostenidos por otro joven de cabellos negros; el cual tenía su mirada fija en el ventanal que ante ellos se mostraba. Sus negros ojos perdidos en algún tipo de pensamiento que desfiguraba sus impasibles facciones; mientras al otro lado, otro hombre de mayor edad la sostenía: sus oscuros ojos fijos en la espalda de la Hokage.

Hokage que no les miraba; porque su atención se hallaba puesta en el amplio ventanal entreabierto, por el cual los gritos del exterior se colaban, como si se tratase de lamentos proferidos por la tierra misma.

- Nos mintió, Tsunade. Nos mintió. – La voz de Yamato se sobreponía al llanto de Sakura; imponente en su tonalidad furibunda.- Nos dijo que Naruto sólo sería encarcelado. Dijo que abogaría por su liberación. ¡Nunca me informó que iban a clavarlo a una estaca y a quemarlo frente a toda la villa como si se tratase de un maldito espectáculo!-

Un angustioso gemido escapó de los labios de Sakura al escuchar esas palabras. A su lado, Sai bajó la mirada.

- Acabamos de ver el lugar. ¿Lo ha visto usted, Tsunade? Es algo horripilante. ¡Horripilante!- La voz de Yamato pareció quebrarse por unos segundos.- He visto muchas cosas en mis años como ANBU… pero jamás algo tan grotesco como lo que usted pensaba hacerle a… a Naruto. -

- ¡Era Naruto! ¡No era ningún ladrón, ningún asesino! ¡No era un animal! ¡Era Naruto! ¡Usted nos prometió que lo sacaría de ese lugar! ¡Nos dijo que sólo estaría el tiempo necesario!- Una nueva oleada de llanto ahogó las palabras de Sakura, la cual fue arrastrada hasta una de las sillas cercanas, en donde se dejó caer.- ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Por qué? ¡Naruto no merecía eso! ¡No lo merecía!-

- Uchiha y el Kazekage de Suna lo salvaron. Ellos lo salvaron. Aún sigue con vida, y está libre.- Susurró Tsunade, ocultando sus ojos rojos y abultados de aquellas personas que la obervaban con tanta rabia e indignación.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Y qué hubiese pasado si Uchiha no hubiese tenido deseos de salvarlo? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Gaara no hubiese deseado salvarle? ¿Estaría ahora mismo quemándose en una estaca? ¿Nos iba a obligar a verle morir de esa forma mientras los ancianos del Consejo se regodeaban y los aldeanos brindaban y reían?... ¡Usted está loca, Tsunade!- Rugió Yamato, la rabia mostrándose a través de sus ojos, desfigurando su frente y su boca.

- Si, quizás.- Susurró Tsunade, aún sin girarse.

El silencio inundó la habitación; silencio roto por los gemidos entristecidos de Sakura y por los gritos que en la distancia, parecían aumentar en atroz despliegue de dolor, de ira… de malsana locura.

- Necesito que encuentren a Naruto.- Susurró Tsunade, evitando mirar a su pupila, la cual había alzado la mirada ante aquellas palabras y en esos momentos la miraba; el odio y la impresión grabados en su rostro.

- Váyase al infierno.- Le espetó de vuelta Yamato, sus dientes crujiendo de rabia.

- Sé que un espacio se encuentra reservado para mí en ese lugar. Cuando muera, iré allá. Ahora yo… necesito encontrar a Naruto.-

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para matarlo? ¿Para continuar con todo el espectáculo que ya tenían previsto usted y los ancianos del Consejo?- Susurró Sakura, furiosamente.- Ya traicioné a Naruto una vez, y mi alma aún no ha logrado recuperarse… ¿Cree usted que lo haré de nuevo?-

- No les estoy diciendo esto como una petición. Se los estoy ordenando.-

- ¡Púdrase!- Gritó Sakura, agonizante de rabia y angustia.- ¿Por qué, Tsunade? ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?

- Porque si lo hago, él volverá a matarnos a todos. En estos momentos Naruto se encuentra en un estado muy distinto al que habíamos conocido antes de él. Además, a su lado se encuentra el ninja fugitivo, Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos son personas sumamente peligrosas…y… mi deber como Hokage es anteponer la Villa a cualquier deseo o sentimiento que yo tenga.-

Yamato abrió la boca para protestar, pero la realidad de esas simples palabras le hicieron callarse, mientras agitaba furiosamente la cabeza. A su lado, Sai giró el rostro hacia una de las paredes, una extraña expresión de abandono surcando sus rasgos.

- No… No puedo creerlo.- Susurró Sakura, anonadada.- Tenemos que… ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Yo ya le hice mucho daño!... Yo ya le hice mucho daño…- Sus dos manos cubrieron su rostro sollozante, incapaz de continuar.

La Hokage no se giró, ni hizo amago de consolar a su pupila ni a los dos hombres que frente a ella se hallaban. Sólo siguió con la mirada fija en el exterior, mientras su tono de voz parecía quebrarse más y más con cada palabra que profería…

- Yo… tengo que enviarlos a ustedes. De lo contrario, los ancianos del consejo enviarán a los ninja RAIZ más sanguinarios en busca de Naruto. Asesinos que no dudarán en matarlo tanto a él, como a Sasuke Uchiha. Ustedes en cambio, tienen lazos con ambos, en especial tú, Sakura. Yo… Yo no deseo la cabeza de Uchiha, mucho menos deseo traer a Naruto de vuelta. Sólo deseo que ustedes vayan y les informen a ambos que tarde o temprano cuadrillas de ninjas de todas las naciones estarán detrás de sus cabezas. Quiero que les den provisiones; quiero que Sakura cure las heridas que Naruto seguramente ha de tener. Quiero que Yamato le de los sellos de contención del Kyuubi a Sasuke. Quiero que Sai les encuentre un lugar seguro donde puedan permanecer. Y por sobre todas las cosas… quiero que le den esto a Naruto.- Susurró, mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de su túnica un sobre largo y gris; extendiendo su mano para que alguien lo tomara.

- ¿No nos hará capturarlos?- Preguntó Yamato, mirando recelosamente el sobre que se hallaba entre la mano extendida de la mujer.

- No. Yo no lo haré. Pero probablemente el Consejo de Ancianos y Danzou enviaron ya a sus ninjas a capturarles. Y eso es algo que una Hokage sin poder como yo, no puede impedir. Naruto… es oficialmente un ninja renegado. Su cabeza tiene tanto o más valor que la cabeza de Uchiha. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada contra algo como eso. Sólo… Sólo puedo advertirle a través de ustedes.-

- ¿Cómo… Cómo sabremos donde hallarle?- Susurró Sakura; su voz débil, pero sus ojos brillantes de determinación. Ese sentimiento que le otorgaba un poco de vida a sus antes opacas pupilas.

- Tendrán que rastrear a Sasuke Uchiha. Donde esté él, estará Naruto. Yamato puede rastrear el chakra de Naruto a una distancia considerable, eso les otorga una gran ventaja sobre los otros ninjas.-

- ¿Y si no los hallamos de esa forma?- Susurró Sai, hablando por primera vez. Su tono de voz tranquilo, su mirada aún puesta en la pared.

- Tendrán entonces que ir a Suna y hablar con el Kazekage. Él fue uno de los que liberó a Naruto. Seguramente sabrá donde él y Uchiha Sasuke se encuentren. Quizá Gaara del Desierto no desee ayudarles al principio pero si le explican las razones, puede que les indique al menos un camino a seguir. Al fin y al cabo… él desea lo mejor para Naruto.- La Hokage permaneció en silencio por un instante.

- Sea como sea, tienen que encontrarle primero que los ANBU del Consejo y que el escuadrón RAIZ. Deben advertirles, suplirles de lo necesario para que cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a las docenas de ninjas que estarán tras ellos… al menos puedan contar con una defensa.-

- ¿Y qué pasaría si Naruto vuelve a la Villa por venganza? ¿Usted cree que él y Uchiha se quedarán de brazos cruzados luego de lo sucedido?- Murmuró Yamato, algo más tranquilo luego de las aclaraciones de la Hokage.

- Si Naruto vuelve en busca de venganza Yo, como Hokage, tomaré la responsabilidad de luchar contra él. Defenderé la Villa de cualquier amenaza y, de ser necesario, daré mi vida por mantener este lugar en pie.-

- Eso suena a una promesa. ¿Será capaz de cumplirla, Tsunade?- Preguntó cruelmente Yamato, mientras caminaba hacia ella y le quitaba el sobre de las manos, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. No sin antes mirar el perfil pálido que ante él se mostraba… los ojos almendrados que parecían mirar más allá de las calles y casas que se mostraban por la ventana y la mirada contemplativa que parecía pensar en algo más allá de lo imaginado.

Su alma perdida entre la masa de almas que afuera, oscurecían el horizonte con la energía conjunta de un sentimiento llamado dolor.

- Lárguense. Quiero que salgan de aquí y se concentren en hallarle.- Fue la simple respuesta de la Hokage, la cual ignoró olímpicamente la mordaz pregunta.

- Lo haremos, Tsunade. Pero no porque usted lo pide, si no porque nosotros también necesitamos hallarle. Necesitamos aclararle todo lo sucedido… -

_Pedirle perdón por haber sido tan ingenuos. Y esperar a que nos perdone o morir en el intento._

- Tienen que entender que él ya no es el mismo. Y que quizá no acepte sus explicaciones.- Susurró Tsunade.

- Lo entendemos. Pero… es mejor luchar por su perdón que no hacer nada.- Susurró Sakura, limpiándose las comisuras de la boca y sonriendo con tristeza.- Yo ya he tomado mi desición: Si él no acepta mi perdón y desea matarme, yo lo aceptaré sin pelear. Porque prefiero mil veces morir sabiendo que luché por que me perdonara; a huir de su rabia y esperarle aquí, sintiendo miedo. Verle convertido en un ser horrible; verle destruir el lugar que amo. Prefiero que me mate… a vivir con este horror y este terror que llevo cargando desde hace tantos años.-

- Dos años de tortura y sufrimiento hacen estragos en el corazón de un ser humano. No esperamos que sea el mismo. Nos sorprenderíamos si lo fuese.- Murmuró Sai, metódicamente.

- Estamos preparados para lo peor, Tsunade.- Dictaminó Yamato, mientras tanto Sakura se paraba del asiento y Sai se juntaba al grupo.- Usted también debería estarlo.-

La Hokage sintió como el grupo comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, todos cargando en sus hombros el invisible peso de sus culpas y la carga emocional de saber que tarde o temprano, se hallarían frente a esa persona que por tanto tiempo habían abandonado y que seguramente habría cambiado lo suficiente como para ni siquiera reconocerles.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo Tsunade susurró, con una triste sonrisa, las últimas palabras que el grupo pudo escuchar de ella, antes de que la puerta de madera se cerrase y cada quién fuese en busca de lo necesario para partir hacia su inminente destino…

- Hay veces que los seres humanos nos aferramos a la esperanza de que quizás no todo esté perdido_. A esa esperanza yo me aferraré hasta el día en que Naruto mismo venga a matarme…-_

* * *

_**¨Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo, y no andar huyendo. Para poderle dar lo que un día fue mío y hoy ya no encuentro. Hoy sólo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue, un corazón abierto…¨**_

* * *

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha apareció horas después; envuelto en la poderosa estela de su maligno chakra violáceo, el sol aún se hallaba apostado sobre el cielo azul y Naruto aún se hallaba en el interior de la cueva, sentado y con su mirada fija en un punto de la cueva.

Dos negros ojos observaron a la pequeña figura encorvada en la oscuridad; callada e inmóvil. Casi imperceptible de no ser por los brillantes cabellos rubios que iluminaban su rostro pálido y enajenado. Notando como los ojos azules parpadeaban lenta, muy lentamente, para luego girarse hacia él y mirarle. Sin decir una palabra.

Al parecer, hacía mucho que había dejado de llorar; en sus mejillas ahora marcadas las hileras finas de lágrimas secas: intensas líneas rojas que contrastaban con el color natural de su piel. Sus manos descansaban en el suelo; aún descubiertas: la sangre coagulada acumulándose en sus palmas sucias e infectadas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante todo aquel escenario, sus negros ojos titilando de rabia. Rabia de ver que ese estúpido no le había hecho el más mínimo caso. Rabia de verle de esa forma… tan destruido. Tan ajeno. Ese Naruto que no conocía y que rápidamente comenzaba a odiar. Ese Naruto tan débil, tan vacío, tan carente del espíritu alegre y combatiente que tan bien conocía.

_¿Tanto daño te hicieron? ¿Tanto te torturaron?_

Dejó a un lado las bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos y se acercó hacia el otro joven; viendo como éste se tensaba involuntariamente: dos intensos ojos azul eléctrico fijos en cada paso que daba.

Y sin más se plantó frente a él; mirándole con desprecio.

- ¡Levántate!- Susurró amenazadoramente, viendo como Naruto desviaba la mirada, sin hacer amago de entenderle, mucho menos de obedecerle. Y sólo el hecho de cometer ese simple acto, encendió en Sasuke la llama de una ira que desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sentía.

Una rabia infundada e inusual. Una colérica furia que le instaba a romper lo primero que tuviese frente a él.

Y guiado por el instinto de ese profundo aborrecimiento, Sasuke se agachó y tomó a Naruto por el cuello, alzándole con una impresionante facilidad y estampándole contundentemente contra la dura pared de piedra.

Un destrozado gemido escapó de los labios del rubio; su cuerpo encorvándose debido al dolor de tan cruento impacto. Instintivamente, sus dos ensangrentadas manos se colocaron sobre la mano pálida que con demoledora fuerza se cerraba alrededor de su cuello; su boca abriéndose en un desesperado intento por respirar… sus azules ojos fijos en los negros que, repletos de odio y aborrecimiento, le miraban de vuelta.

- Suél… Suéltame. ¡Suéltame!- Gemía el joven, el aire perdido de su mirada desvaneciéndose por completo, siendo reemplazado por un intenso sentimiento que cruzó momentáneamente sus opacos ojos y que Sasuke notó; una sonrisa retorcida adornando sus pálidos rasgos. Sonrisa que se borró al sentir como una de las manos que se hallaba cerrada alrededor de su muñeca se alzaba y trataba de golpearle el rostro.

Sus rápidos reflejos lograron detener la mano a pocos centímetros de su cara… pero no pudieron evitar la cruenta patada enviada a su estómago.

Dos gemidos, evocados por voces distintas, resonaron en la espaciosa cueva. Uno de ellos proveniente del pálido joven que sostenía su abdomen herido; el otro perteneciente al joven que había sido soltado del agarre que le impedía respirar y que ahora yacía desparramado en el suelo; incapaz de siquiera moverse debido al impacto de su cuerpo contra la dura roca.

Y mientras uno trataba de recuperar su compostura y el otro trataba de alzarse del suelo; ambas miradas volvieron a chocar, entabladas en una intensa observación mutua. Una observación en donde el odio de instantes anteriores se había ido y en donde la locura había sido reemplazada por algo más equilibrado, algo más humano.

La desconfianza mostrándose a flor de piel en los ojos claros de uno. El entendimiento surcando progresivamente los imperturbables ojos oscuros del otro.

- Veo que sólo reaccionas cuando te infligen dolor. ¿Dejarás de comportarte como un idiota o necesitas que te mate a golpes para que tu cerebro vuelva a tu cabeza?- Susurró Sasuke tranquilamente, mientras se erguía por completo y se alejaba a recoger las provisiones que había traído consigo.

Naruto no contestó, simplemente se alzó con esfuerzo del suelo; sus ojos fijos en la figura que se movía tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado segundos antes, como si simplemente hubiese entrado a la cueva y ni siquiera le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

- Estás… loco.- Susurró por fin, su voz suave y herida resonando por toda la cueva.

Una suave y, casi ajena risa sonó por un instante; mientras el rostro de Sasuke se giraba hacia él y le miraba tranquilamente.

- Los dos estamos locos, estúpido. Los dos estamos locos.-

Naruto agachó la mirada, incapaz de refutar esas palabras, mientras alzaba sus brazos y con asco, observaba las dos cruentas heridas que adornaban sus ensangrentadas manos.

_Si. Estoy loco. Y por estar loco me hicieron esto._

Por un instante pensó que lloraría de nuevo, pero la poca dignidad que le quedaba le instó a no hacerlo. Y sólo se contentó con seguir mirando sus manos, mientras con sus dedos las tocaba; aguantando los gemidos de dolor que deseaban salir de su boca.

- ¿Por qué la bestia no te cura esas heridas?- Susurró de la nada el Uchiha. Naruto alzó rápidamente la mirada, sus ojos abiertos y asustados ante la súbita pregunta. Cerca de la cascada, Sasuke había comenzado a limpiar una profunda herida en uno de sus brazos; sus negros ojos observándole a pesar de ello.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, volviendo su mirada a sus manos, las cuales notó… temblaban. Temblaban como todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, impaciente. Sin perder el detalle de cómo la figura de su ex compañero de equipo comenzaba a temblar… como si un súbito terror le hubiese atacado el alma.

Y cuando se resignó a quizá no escuchar la respuesta, sus adiestrados oídos lograron captar el susurro ausente del joven…

- Si dejo que me cure… se aprovechará y me matará. Me va a terminar de matar. Lleva dos años tratando de destazarme. Si lo dejo, me clavará sus enormes garras como lo hizo la última vez… y me destrozará.-

Sorprendido, Sasuke dejó de atender su herida, su atención completamente centrada en Naruto, el cual susurraba en esos momentos un sinfín de palabras incoherentes. Anticipando otra crisis, se movió rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba y le tomó con firmeza de las muñecas; su sharingan emergiendo de entre la oscuridad de sus ojos; una de sus manos elevando el rostro agachado del joven delirante.

Viendo como, al contacto con su mirada, las negras pupilas se dilataban y como la ansiedad desaparecía, reemplazada por una especie de calmada expectación.

- Deja de actuar como un desquiciado, Naruto. Esa maldita bestia que tienes en tu interior no va a ser tan estúpida como para tratar matarte. Y si lo fuese, yo la devolveré a su celda antes de que siquiera logre tocarte un pelo. Tienes que meterte dentro de esa cabeza hueca que tu bijuu sólo desea joderte la mente. Y tú, en ese estado tan débil y patético en el que te encuentras, le estás dando la ruta más facil imaginable.- Ambos se miraron, intensamente.- Entiende que no eres el único con demonios en el alma. Deja de comportarte como un inútil y vuelve a ser el Naruto de antes.-

- Tú no sabes todo lo que yo pasé en esos dos años. Tú no entiendes lo horrible que fue para mí…- Susurraba el joven, sus ojos suplicantes, su voz baja.- Me dejaron estas marcas. Me iban a matar como a un animal ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Yo no quería esto!-

Sasuke le soltó, para luego girarse, dándole la espalda. Y cuando Naruto pensó que simplemente volvería a lo que estaba haciendo y le dejaría ahí con sus divagaciones; vió como con un rápido halón el Uchiha se desprendía de la tela que cubría la parte alta de su cuerpo, dejándole ver una ancha espalda que en el suave fulgor de la cueva resplandecía…

… decenas y decenas de profundas cortadas y horripilantes quemaduras desfigurando lo que antes había sido una piel impecable. Y aunque al parecer el pasar de los años habían logrado curar la mayoría de las cortadas, Naruto observó horrorizado como las cicatrices, grotescas en su cruento despliegue de atroz desfiguramiento, tranformaban todo aquel pedazo de piel… en una marca de guerra, en un vestigio de un dolor sufrido por mucho tiempo.

- S…Sakuke… ¿Quién…Qué…?- Susurró Naruto, sus ojos humedeciéndose con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza.

- Yo quería poder; Orochimaru me lo dio. Pero nada en esta vida es gratis y parte del precio que tuve que pagar se encuentra plasmado en estas cicatrices.- Sasuke volvió a cubrirse, girándose hacia Naruto, el cual luchaba para contener las lágrimas de pavor que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.- Deja de pensar que no te comprendo, porque como ya viste, sí lo hago. Y es porque te comprendo que trato de meter algo de sensatez en tu cabeza. Necesitas tener la mente clara para cobrar venganza, Naruto. Loco y desorientado no lograrás acabar con aquellos que te hicieron sufrir… sólo terminaras con tu patética vida, sin haber logrado nada, sin haber vengado algo.-

- De mis cicatrices es que saco las fuerzas para vengarme. Al verlas, comprendo que no descansaré en paz hasta ver aniquilados a todos aquellos que contribuyeron con crearlas. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Tienes que levantarte, dejar de sentir pena por ti mismo… mirar tus heridas abiertas y horribles y odiarlas. Y con ellas, debes odiar a aquellos que contribuyeron a crearlas. Cuando lo logres… hallarás la razón por la cual la venganza es el mejor camino para hallar la paz.-

- Yo… Yo no quería esto. Yo no quería volverme esto que soy ahora. Yo no deseo… no deseaba vengarme. Sólo… Sólo quería que alguien me reconociera. Quería volverme Hokage, ver mi rostro en la gran roca, cerca del rostro del Cuarto, del Tercero y de la vieja. Yo nunca quize esto…- Naruto cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños, abriendo más sus heridas sin importarle la sangre, sin interesarle el dolor.

_Porque no hay dolor físico, que pueda competir con un alma destrozada. _

Sasuke sonrió; una amarga y siniestra sonrisa mostrándose en sus pálidos labios mientras sus ojos se alzaban hacia el techo, mirando hacia la nada, en su rostro grabada una expresión de intenso desprecio hacia algo recordado, hacia algo al parecer horrible, vivido hacia ya mucho tiempo. Hacia algo que al parecer había luchado con olvidar, pero que aún seguía ahí… presente y grotesco.

- Cuando era pequeño, yo tampoco pensaba en vengarme. Pensaba sólo en volverme un ninja hábil y llevar en alto el nombre de mi clan. Pensaba que jamás iba a perder a mis padres, que mi vida sería una normal y feliz. Pero Itachi mató a mis padres, a todo mi clan y me dejó solo en un mundo horrible y cruel. Y sólo con eso logró extinguir mis deseos de vivir una vida feliz… Yo nunca quize esta vida que tengo ahora. Pero Itachi mató lo que yo más amaba… Y por ello, debo matarle de la forma más cruel posible. Porque con su muerte, yo finalmente obtendré algo de paz.-

Tranquilamente, Sasuke volvió hacia la cascada y siguió atendiendo su afectada herida, mientras sus palabras frías y rencorosas resonaban en la oscura y enorme cueva.

- No te salvé para que simplemente te quedes ahí lamentándote como todo un inútil. Si hubiese sabido que eso harías… hubiese preferido ahorrarme el esfuerzo y dejar que te quemaran vivo. Demuéstrame que no me equivoqué al salvarte. Demuéstrame que todas estas heridas que tengo, la extenuación de mis ojos, y las horas que invertí en sanar tus heridas y devolverte a la vida valieron la pena. – Mientras hablaba, Sasuke enrollaba sus heridas en gazas; sin ver como Naruto le observaba sorprendido, atribulado.

- No he dejado de odiarte por todo lo que has hecho. - Susurró Naruto.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me ¨ames¨, idiota.- Susurró Sasuke sarcásticamente.- Sólo quiero que me demuestres que no perdí el tiempo en vano. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Puedes largarte en este instante y vagar por el bosque hasta que te encuentren los ANBU de Konoha, te lleven arrastrando hasta la Villa y terminen con tu existencia. Puedes quedarte ahí sentado y pudrirte en tu miseria. O puedes simplemente acompañarme. Yo te daría el poder necesario para lograr tu venganza; y tú a cambio me proveerías los medios para atrapar a mi hermano. Es sencillo, es justo. Tú me ayudarás a matar a Itachi… Yo te ayudaré a destruir Konoha.-

- ¿Yo? ¿En qué…?

- Tú tienes algo que él desea. Serás la carnada perfecta. -

Naruto agachó la mirada, volviendo a fijarse en sus manos. En sus pálidas manos que casi no podía mover. Cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo. Y su mente perturbada recordó por un instante, como si de una película se tratase… los dieciocho años de su vida.

_Cuando con cuatro años, una de las mujeres encargadas de cuidarle había tomado un tubo de metal y le había golpeado hasta el cansancio… Sólo porque había gritado que tenía mucha hambre._

_Cuando con ocho años jugaba sólo en el parque, porque los niños al verle salían corriendo hacias sus padres. Padres que le miraban con odio y susurraban cosas horribles a sus espaldas._

_Cuando con doce años había tratado de pasar el examen Gennin por primera vez y había fallado miserablemente, siendo el único de toda su generación sin graduarse. Los susurros rencorosos y las risas burlonas de los otros chicos y chicas que en la distancia celebraban su triunfo, apuntándole y riéndose._

_Cuando con doce años había sido cruelmente informado del monstruo que habitaba en su interior._

_Los años subisiguientes en los que caminaba por las calles ante las miradas asqueadas, asustadas y enfurecidas de los aldeanos. En los que era el constante objeto de burla tanto de senseis, como de alumnos. En los que era criticado, golpeado, insultado, tratado como basura, como un inútil. Como un monstruo._

_Cuando con 16 años le habían traido arrastrando desde la guarida de Orochimaru hasta la Villa de Konoha, en donde frente al corillo de aldeanos burlones fue amordazado, quemado y torturado. Frente a la mirada de unos senseis que no hacían nada más que evitar sus ojos. Frente a la mirada de unos compañeros de academia y compañeros de equipo que simplemente le daban la espalda._

_Cuando con 17 años, luego de un encierro casi eterno en una oscura y pútrida cárcel; le habían llevado a aquel negro y horrible lugar repleto de sellos. Lugar en el que le ataron con docenas de cadenas y le colgaron por más de un año._

_Cuando con 18 años había sido arrebatado de su carcel para ser ejecutado. Había sido golpeado y clavado a una estaca ante las risas de unos ninjas que no comprendían lo que significaba el verdadero dolor, mucho menos el significado de la palabra piedad. _

_Dieciocho años de su vida… que más que vida, fueron un infierno._

Y mientras abría los ojos y miraba al joven hombre que a su vez le observaba espectante; mientras frente a sus ojos se repetían una y otra vez los insultos, los golpes, las humillaciones, las desdichas, la soledad y el intenso sufrimiento de esos dieciocho años de vida que más que vida fueron una tortura mental… su mente decidió el camino.

Y en el momento en el que la certeza de lo escogido inundó su mente herida por el dolor y la tristeza; supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Y al saberlo, en su mente se distorsionó el recuerdo de la Konoha bella que una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, en su mente guardó.

Se desfiguraron los rostros alegres de sus compañeros, de sus senseis, de los Hokages. Los pocos momentos de felicidad se fueron volando con el viento. El deseo de perdonarles se borró de su memoria. Los recuerdos de sus acciones nobles se nublaron. Las memorias de su vida se cubrieron de sangre.

Y el deseo de su alma, el anhelo de su vida… pasó a ser otro. Pasó a ser el mismo deseo de aquel hombre que le miraba desde la cascada. De su amigo más odiado. De su rival más querido.

_Seré el Hokage… de una Konoha destruida por mi mano._

- Está bien. Yo… te acompañaré.- Susurró, sus azules ojos metalizados por la intensidad de su determinación.

Y mientras observaba la grotesca sonrisa de intensa satisfacción que adornaba el apuesto rostro de su amado amigo; supo dentro de su alma que a pesar de todo… finalmente se hallaba junto a su _peor amigo y su mejor enemigo._

Y se sintió en paz. Más de lo que alguna vez en su vida lo había estado. Porque él sabía que estaba desquiciado; y sabía que Sasuke se hallaba desquiciado. Y juntos los dos, enajenados del mundo, inundados de odio y de demonios internos… lograrían finalmente entenderse más de lo que alguna vez lo habían hecho.

Y aunque sabía que la amistad no iba a ser parte del trato; mucho menos el amor… no sufrió tanto. ¿Por qué como se puede sufrir por algo que nunca has tenido? ¿Por algo que nunca has sentido?

Y mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, se colocaba tranquilamente a su lado y comenzaba a lavar con suma calma sus heridas amoratadas; sus azules ojos se cruzaron con los negros y profundos ojos de Sasuke.

Y ambos se miraron, y ambos se comprendieron. Y ambos en silencio forjaron ese pacto que los uniría en pos de un futuro incierto, repleto de sangre, muerte y destrucción. Juntos… Siempre juntos hasta que la muerte desease arrebatarles los latidos de sus destrozados corazones.

- Te vas a manchar los pantalones de sangre, tonto _usuratonkachi_.-

- Vete al carajo, _teme.- _

Y los dos locos por un instante parecieron sonreírse. Y parecieron comprenderse un poco más que antes.

Porque se necesita ser loco, para convivir con un loco. Y se necesita ser cuerdo… para comprender a otro cuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Como ven, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Como sé que he tardado bastante, traté de compensarles escribiendo un capítulo algo más largo de lo normal. Espero que esto logre aplacar los tomatazos por mi tardanza. REITERO, muchas gracias, miles de gracias a todas aquellas lindas personas que dedican un tiempo a leer este loco fic, gracias por sus alertas, por sus reviews, consejos y palabras bonitas. Cada uno de ellos me hace sentir muy feliz con lo que hago. Es gracias a personas lindas como ustedes que nosotros los ¨fanfickers¨ (espero que se escriba así), nos rebanamos los sesos para traerles algo deseable. Este capítulo es uno muy loco, y ciertamente, lo admito, quizá no esté a la altura de los otros capítulos. Pero es una especie de capítulo de transición, so, por favor, entiendan la locura momentánea. Un beso y un abrazo a todas(os).

Como Siempre, dedicado a Yuni-chan. Ya te traje tu capt. No me mates Si es una locura, ¿Eh?

**Advertencias de la Autora:** Esto hay que hacerlo porque si no me dan una patada por el trasero los de . Contenido mentalmente cuestionable, escenas algo sangrientas, lenguaje soez, humor negro y violencia. SasuNaru, algo de GaaNaru. Mi opinión personal es que de todos los capítulos, este es el más ¨sano¨. XD. Disfruten.

_**Capítulo 7: En donde las respuestas se aclaran, y el alma se aplaca.**_

Tres figuras se proyectaban imponentes contra los destellos muertos del sol. Tres pares de ojos que observaban el cielo, cubriéndose con un manto dorado: el astro rey soltando sus últimos rayos antes de dar paso a la Luna que aguardaba al otro lado del horizonte, débilmente trazada en el cielo tornasolado.

Todos ellos observando el cielo para evitar ver el suelo que pisaban; observando la Luna para no ver la sangre que a pesar del tiempo aún brillaba sobre la horripilante tarima; sobre el suelo cercano. Tres pares de ojos que se cerraban de la realidad a sus alrededores; tres pares de ojos que evitaban las miradas de los aldeanos y los ninjas que por su lado pasaban; tres oídos que no escuchaban los cánticos lejanos y aislados, ni los sollozos proferidos de vez en cuando en la lejanía.

Tres almas que habían cerrado de sus almas la capacidad de sentir. Para así no percibir el ambiente de muerte y desolación que arropaba aquella enorme y oscura villa llamada Konoha.

-¿Listos?- Susurró Yamato, desviando la mirada para fijarla en sus dos acompañantes. Ambos asintieron en silencio, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Sakura, mientras comenzaban a caminar; sus pasos resonando huecamente en el piso de roca.

- Sunagakure. – Musitó Sai.

- ¿Creen que sea apropiado ir allá?- Murmuró Sakura. Yamato la miró de reojo, suspirando.

- No tenemos más opción. Es ir allá o pasar días y días buscando un rastro de chakra que seguramente ya ha sido borrado.- El silencio cubrió al grupo mientras juntos atravesaban el umbral que separaba Konoha del exterior; dejando atrás las inmensas puertas de madera y piedra que se alzaban cual colosos sobre ellos.

Instintivamente Sakura giró el rostro, mientras los otros integrantes del equipo continuaban alejándose en dirección al bosque. Dos verdes ojos observando el perfil de la Villa en la que había nacido y crecido. Ese perfil antes hermoso, ahora extrañamente opacado. Y mientras lo observaba, la realización golpeó con contundente fuerza su pecho. Y su mirada brilló, con el fulgor suave de una persona que ve frente a sus ojos su vida, sus logros, sus fracasos, sus errores.

Y mientras grababa en su memoria a la villa de Konoha, embutida en los fulgores de un día que poco a poco iba muriendo; su mente recordó fugazmente un hermoso rostro dorado cubierto completamente de sangre. Unos ojos azules, brillantes de lágrimas. Y una sonrisa cruel y retorcida, dirigida sólo a ella.

_Algún día podré ver tu bello rostro teñido con mis lágrimas. Algún día veré tu cuerpo sangrando mis heridas. Algún día veré tu boca gritando mis aullidos…_

_Algún día te veré… Te veré…_

- Sakura.- La voz de su líder resonó por un instante en sus oídos y, despertando de su súbita ensoñación, volvió la mirada hacia los dos hombres que aguardaban por ella.

- Lo siento.- Susurró, mientras caminaba hacia ellos y juntos todos, se adentraban al oscuro y frondoso bosque que frente a ellos se mostraba en todo su tétrico esplendor. Su mirada y sus sentidos puestos, como sus compañeros, en el camino frente a ella; en los peligros que le aguardaban; en la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo…

… pero su mente aún de pie, frente a las imponentes puertas de Konoha. Recordando toda su vida: todos los momentos creados a lo largo de su existencia. Recordando los rostros de sus dos amados amigos. De sus amados amigos que ahora ya no eran si no los rostros de dos personas que no reconocía, que no comprendía. De dos personas que aún apreciaba, a pesar de no saber quienes eran.

Y mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol tras los pasos de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapase de sus ojos, mientras pensaba en todo lo que dejaba atrás…

… _y que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás._

* * *

**_Si ya la esperanza me ha abandonado, si ya el odio me ha consumido, si ya el amor se ha escapado de mis abrazos. ¿Qué me queda? ¿Con qué respiro? ¿Con qué prosigo? Si ya todos me han abandonado… ¿Por qué no puedo yo abandonar también este anhelo de que vuelvan? _**

_

* * *

_

_Flotaba__ sumergido en un abismo oscuro y frio. Sus brazos encadenados flotaban sobre su cabeza, hileras de sangre rodando por sus heridas, serpenteando por sus brazos y cayendo sobre su rostro, muy cerca de sus ojos que abiertos, se enfocaban en la brillante luz blanca que en la lejanía titilaba._

_Sonreía débilmente, mientras una de sus palmas se cerraba alrededor de aquella lejana luz… tratando en vano de atraparla._

_¨Necesito ser fuerte. Necesito__ ser fuerte. Necesito fuerza para… olvidar.¨_

_La luz dejó de parpadear, alejándose más y más de su alcance mientras a su alrededor, el ambiente se volvía opresivo; el aire irrespirable. _

_Pero siguió sonriendo, suave y levemente; aún a pesar de sentir el poderoso agarre que comenzaba a atraparle. Los fuertes apéndices que envolvían su cuerpo y la suave pero mortecina respiración que se asentaba cerca de su oido._

_¨Necesito fuerza. __La necesaria para ayudarle. La necesaria para… vengarme.¨_

_¨ ¿Y qué estás dispuesto a darme a cambio… Uzumaki Naruto?¨_

_Frente a sus ojos, la luz blanca se volvió un punto casi invisible. Y al elevar la mirada, lo único que pudo ver fueron los grotescos ojos rojos del Kyuubi... en el rostro pálido de Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Y__ al verle, sentirle y reconocerle, le sonrió. Le sonrió cansadamente a aquella bestia que le observaba a través del rostro de la persona que más adoraba y en quien más confiaba._

_¨¿Qué me darás… pequeño?¨_

_¨Todo…¨_

_Y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, dejó de mirar a aquel hermoso y horrible rostro conocido… sintiendo como, con descabellada crueldad, uno de los apéndices de la bestia atravesaba su estómago, hundiéndose profundamente en el lugar en donde el sello maldito descansaba; mientras una mano ensangrentada tomaba su rostro, y comenzaba a acariciarle con suavidad; girando su rostro hasta hacerlo ver aquellos rojos ojos brillando en una pálida piel. Aquellos largos dientes extendiéndose en una sonrisa macabra que transfiguraba el rostro de ese hermoso ser en toda una monstruosidad._

_Y por primera vez, sintió alivio, en vez de dolor. Sintió felicidad, en vez de terror. Sintió paz… en vez de tormento._

_Porque dentro de su descabellado pensamiento, dentro de su grotesca visión; él, Naruto Uzumaki… no le estaba entregando en esos momentos su alma a la bestia…_

… _si no que se le estaba entregando… a __**él. Sólo a él.**_

_Estúpido… Siempre… __Siempre saliéndote con la tuya._

Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad, lejos de aquel sueño que más que sueño había sido una revelación; el cielo se hallaba en aquella etapa hermosa en la que la tarde pasaba a ser noche. Pero a él, poco le importaba.

Sabía que se había quedado dormido luego de la conversación con Sasuke. Sabía que se hallaba en la misma oscura y húmeda cueva en la que había despertado por primera vez. Sabía que finalmente había despertado de aquella… cosa que su mente deseaba llamar pesadilla, pero que no lograba identificar como tal. Porque ciertamente sus labios aún conservaban la suave y demente sonrisa; sus ojos conservaban aún el brillo vivaz y al mismo tiempo perdido. Y su cuerpo; se sentía _diferente._

Podía finalmente sentir su chakra… recorriendo cada fibra, cada nervio, cada pequeño pedazo de piel. Ese chakra que antes le era imposible sentir, que desde hacía más de dos años no sentía. Era…

… como volver a vivir.

Su poder, y el poder de aquella bestia que tanto odiaba, y que tanto pavor y asco le ocasionaba. Ese chakra que horas antes, días antes, meses y años antes hubiese aborrecido poseer pero que en esos momentos, en esos instantes, deseaba tener.

Más allá del odio, del asco… del aborrecimiento que le causaba sentirle surcar por todo su interior.

_De mis cicatrices es que saco las fuerzas para vengarme. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. Levantarte… mirar tus heridas abiertas y horribles y odiarlas. Y con ellas… odiar a aquellos que contribuyeron a crearlas._

_¨Finalmente… creo que entiendo un poco mejor tus palabras¨_

Se alzó del lugar en el que su cuerpo había descansado, y sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a la cueva oscura y solitaria, caminó hacia el exterior, cruzando la cascada y recibiendo el impacto de la fría brisa nocturna.

No necesitaba reparar en la oscuridad y el mutismo de la cueva para saber que Sasuke no se hallaba en ella. No necesitaba siquiera mirar, ya que su chakra… _le sentía._

_Qué maravillosa… es esta sensación. Qué delicioso… es sentir nuevamente este cosquilleo, este calor, este poder._

Tanto tiempo, meses, años… sin sentir su poder cursando por sus venas. Cuanto lo había extrañado… qué hermoso era sentirlo nuevamente, lejos ya de los sellos que le herían, que le oprimían.

Bajo el fulgor de la noche, y el brillante halo de la Luna que poco a poco comenzaba a dominar el cielo; alzó sus manos y las observó. Esas manos que brillaron como plata en la noche. Esas manos que, a pesar de seguir desfiguradas con las marcas de los clavos; se hallaban en perfecto estado. Capaces de moverse, flexionarse, crujir.

Capaces de crear… y al mismo tiempo de destruir.

_Estas manos… mis herramientas. _

Las admiró por unos segundos más, para luego, elevar su mirada al bosque… ese oscuro bosque en cuyas profundidades podía sentirle. Entre los árboles oculto, lejos de la cueva.

Podía sentir en el aire el sube y baja de aquel chakra que tan bien conocía. Cómo por instantes se elevaba de manera abrumadora, para luego descansar y volver a subir… y luego bajar.

_Es hermoso… poder sentir esto otra vez._

Sin un momento de duda comenzó a descender de la cueva. Su cuerpo ligero saltando lentamente de roca en roca, acostumbrándose a esa exhilarante sensación de _usar su chakra._

_Por todos los cielos… cuanto extrañaba esto._

Sonriente, saltó la última roca y descendió sobre el suelo terroso. Sus pies descalzos agradeciendo la fría humedad de la tierra contra su delicada piel.

Y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque. Grácil y silencioso.

Y mientras más se adentraba, con mayor claridad podía escuchar el murmullo de los animales nocturnos; la brisa que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles… y el sonido leve, pero presente creado por otro ser humano. Y al alzar la mirada, justo frente a él, en un claro iluminado por la luna y cubierto por los árboles… le vió.

Dos manchas borrosas, de color blanco impoluto, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante por todo el lugar. Chocando de vez en cuando, el sonido de metal colisionando con metal resonando suavemente en esos fugaces instantes. Una danza hermosa, creada por esas figuras imposibles de discernir… por esos espectros blancos que brillaban como plata en la Luna.

Era exhilarante. Las oleadas de chakra que escapaban de esos cuerpos, o más bien, de ese cuerpo. Ese chakra tangible, maligno, cruel y poderoso. Atrayente con su aroma a oscuridad y dolor. Tan distinto a otros… tan único.

Naruto lo sentía. Luego de tantos años. Era algo que causaba estremecimientos en su piel. La sensación… de poder que aquel otro ser irradiaba.

_Bien dicen que las bestias… muchas veces son atraídas por el poder._

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios… y permaneció adornando su rostro…

… aún a pesar de sentir como el aire a pocos centímetros de su rostro cambiaba de intensidad; como _algo _rozaba ligeramente su mejilla izquierda y se clavaba limpiamente en el árbol tras él. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro, azules ojos observando de reojo el puntiagudo y brillante kunai que se hallaba hondamente adherido al árbol; para luego girarlos en dirección a las dos figuras que descendían pulcramente; dos pares de ojos negros observándole con una intensidad desbordante.

- ¿Por qué siempre parece que deseas matarme, Sasuke- teme?

Una de las figuras desapareció envuelta en una leve voluta de humo; dejando sólo al original. Figura que permaneció en silencio; hebras de negro cabello cruzando de vez en cuando un impasible rostro pálido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurró el pelinegro, mientras caminaba hacia donde Naruto se hallaba; deteniéndose a una corta distancia.

- Tuve un sueño. Tú estabas en él… - Naruto ladeó el rostro, sin separar su mirada de la inquisitiva de Sasuke.- Fue algo bueno, ese sueño.

Por un momento, ambos jóvenes siguieron observándose en silencio. Una suave mueca socarrona se instaló por unos segundos en los labios de Sasuke, el cual reanudó su caminar; pasándole por el lado a Naruto para ir hacia el árbol donde se hallaba el kunai y arrancarlo de la corteza.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trataba?- Preguntó el Uchiha, observando de reojo; la misma suave y burlona sonrisa en sus labios; el mismo brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Naruto dejó de sonreir, sus brillantes ojos suavizándose; su rostro tornándose tranquilo, casi alegre. En una especie de relajada, pero al mismo tiempo enajenada expresión.

Y sólo por el simple motivo de ver esa misteriosa y extrañamente cautivadora expresión; Sasuke no pudo más que girarse y observar nuevamente al otro joven; la burla desapareciendo de sus facciones y siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria, meditativa.

- Naruto, ¿Qué… - Comenzó el Uchiha, pero al instante fue acallado por el otro joven, el cual se llevó un delgado labio a los dedos, en un gesto de silencio.

- Quiero que entrenes conmigo.- Susurró Naruto, apartando el dedo de sus labios; sus brillantes ojos reluciendo de forma misteriosa en la claridad de la Luna.

- No lo creo. Tú aún estás débil, usuratonkachi. Volvamos a la cueva; ya es de noche y mañana nos espera un largo camino.- Sin más, se dio la vuelta por segunda vez y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Crees que aún estoy débil… o es que simplemente temes que pueda vencerte, Sasuke?- Comentó de la nada Naruto, su tono de voz ameno y suave… distinto completamente al tono que Sasuke recordaba; al tono vivaracho, ruidoso e insoportable del Naruto de sus años de niño. De aquel Naruto idiota que siempre trataba de ensarzarse en una pelea con él, utilizando los métodos más bruscos y estrafalarios.

Un tono de voz, una postura tan distinta, algo imposible de ignorar. Porque si bien Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a pasar olímpicamente por alto los comentarios rudos y las provocaciones tontas del usuratonkachi niño… ciertamente no estaba preparado, o al menos no lo suficiente, como para ignorar aquella suave y al mismo tiempo extrañamente retadora voz que le instaba de una manera sutil a enfrentarse…

… era un tono de voz infuriante; un tono de voz con el que provocaba deseos de retaliar y no de simplemente ignorar.

_¨Increíble. Cayendo en las __provocaciones de este idiota.¨_

- ¿Por qué?- Fue la única pregunta del Uchiha, dándole aún la espalda a Naruto.

- Necesito… comprobar algo.- El Uchiha se giró a tiempo para ver los azules ojos que le observaban intensamente, de una manera que, inconsciente parecía casi suplicarle.- Por favor… Sasuke.

- ¿Estás consciente de que si entreno contigo lo haré con la misma fuerza con la que entreno regularmente?- Por toda respuesta, Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

Suspirando, el Uchiha rodó los ojos y volvió al claro; Naruto tras él. Ambos se posicionaron a una distancia considerable el uno del otro; observándose tranquilamente; envueltos en el fulgor platinado de la Luna llena que caía sobre ellos, en el silencio sólo roto por el suave ulular de las aves nocturnas y el crepitar lejano del río.

- _Sharingan.- _Musitó suavemente el Uchiha; sus negros ojos tornándose al instante en pupilas de intenso color sangre. Naruto dejó de sonreir; la suavidad en su rostro extinguiéndose y siendo sustituida por una repentina ansiedad; mientras sus azules ojos permanecían fijos en aquellas pupilas sanguinolentas.

_Justo como en mi sueño…_

Y en menos de un parpadeo; ambos jóvenes se habían lanzado al ataque; sus brazos y piernas encontrándose en medio del claro; profiriéndose mutuamente golpes y patadas feroces que eran esquivadas, retaliadas, contrapuestas; ninguna capaz de alcanzar el cuerpo contrario.

- Vaya sorpresa. Yo que pensaba que todos esos años encerrado habían hecho que tus habilidades se fuesen a la mierda.- Susurró Sasuke mientras esquivaba un furioso golpe dirigido a su mandíbula y observaba como Naruto saltaba para evadir una ágil zancadilla.

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo.- Susurró sinceramente el rubio, dirigiendo una patada al estómago del Uchiha, el cual, sonriente, atrapó el pie y lo torció; haciendo que Naruto cayese al suelo. Sin siquiera levantarse, Naruto lanzó otra patada a los tendones de Aquiles de Sasuke; logrando que el otro joven tuviese que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe. Y en menos de un parpadeo, éste sacó docenas de shurikens y se las lanzó sin miramientos, sin importarle que se hallase en el suelo.

Y al ver la lluvia de artefactos que, precisos y letales, se dirigían hacia su cuerpo, Naruto corrió hacia un árbol cercano, lo escaló agilmente logrando de todos los pequeños artefactos quedaran clavados en el grueso tronco y luego se dejó caer al suelo; su mirada dividida entre la exhilarante adrenalina que cursaba por sus venas y una extraña alegría que aún a pesar de la distancia, Sasuke podía notar.

Porque ciertamente era imposible no sentirla; no verla. Esa sonrisa a flor de piel que surcaba de lado a lado el rostro dorado de Naruto. Esa sonrisa victoriosa, arrebatadora, que por un instante logró provocar en Sasuke una especie de indescriptible sentimiento. Una presión en el pecho; acompañada de unas extrañas ganas de… sonreír sinceramente. De acompañarle en aquel momento de alegría.

Aún cuando su mente le gritaba que seguramente Naruto sonreía de esa extraña manera porque estaba, al igual que él, completamente desquiciado. Era una posibilidad, dadas las circunstancias.

Sin dejar que esos pensamientos perturbaran su ya de por sí extrañada mente; Sasuke se lanzó al ataque por segunda vez; satisfecho de ver como su oponente se lanzaba de igual forma, con aquella revigorizante y al mismo tiempo espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos descansó de sus ataques en esas horas subsiguientes; incapacez de detener los constantes y ágiles golpes; las mortales patadas; los jutsus que de vez en cuando eran lanzados en el apremio del momento. Más de una vez los puños y patadas de Sasuke conectaron con la anatomía de Naruto, lanzándole al suelo y haciéndole sangrar; pero también más de una vez el Uchiha pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre en su propia boca y el dolor serio y punzante de una sólida patada en su estómago o su pecho.

- Siempre… quize preguntarte.- Susurró Naruto entrecortadamente, mientras intercambiaba varios golpes con el Uchiha.- … Gaara. ¿Qué pasó con Gaara?- Una patada, bloqueo de puños; dos ojos azules observando fijamente a los rojos que, por un instante, titilaron malévolamente.

Ambos se apartaron, saltando hacia los extremos del claro; profundas y entrecortadas respiraciones saliendo de ambos labios. Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras con una de sus manos removía el mechón de húmedo cabello negro que se había colocado en su rostro. Al otro lado Naruto respiraba agitadamente, limpiándose el sudor y la sangre del rostro.

- ¿Por qué demonios preguntas?- Susurró el Uchiha, su tono de voz seco, mordaz.

- Yo… Yo recuerdo que Gaara estaba ahí también. Sólo quiero saber si… él está bien.- Susurró Naruto, observando fijamente a Sasuke con aquellos ojos suyos azules, intensos, imposiblemente cautivadores.

- Hn. Volvamos a la cueva. Ya es muy tarde y necesitamos una ducha.- Naruto asintió en silencio, aguantando ligeramente su nariz ensangrentada. Sasuke, al verle, no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente; aunque su interior se quejase del latente dolor en su costado derecho, víctima de uno de los feroces ataques del rubio.

Salieron del bosque, acercándose a la orilla de la quebrada.

- Subiré a buscar ropa. Aprovecha y límpiate en la quebrada. – Susurró el Uchiha secamente, para luego, sin esperar respuesta alguna caminar hasta las rocas que llevaban a la cueva; las cuales comenzó a saltar con agilidad, para luego cruzar la cortina de agua que separaba la cueva del exterior y perderse de vista.

Naruto suspiró audiblemente, mientras despegaba la vista del lugar en donde Sasuke había desaparecido y comenzaba a desprenderse de la ropa húmeda de sudor y gotas de sangre. Liberándose de sus pantalones y ropa interior, corrió hacia la quebrada, sumergiéndose en las aguas frías y revitalizantes.

Limpió como pudo su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la suciedad, la sangre, el sudor y la tierra que había acumulado en todas las ocasiones en las que Sasuke le había lanzado al piso. Y mientras lo hacía, la sonrisa de su rostro seguía presente, triste y al mismo tiempo orgullosa.

Había sido algo increíble. Luego de tantos años sin siquiera poder moverse, el sentir nuevamente la adrenalina poderosa cursándole las venas; la sensación de moverse velozmente, de golpear, de usar técnicas… era algo exhilarante. Algo con lo que por años había soñado y que ahora poseía nuevamente.

_¿__Sería eso la verdadera libertad?_

_No. Claro que no. _

Dejó de sonreír, mientras sumergía el pelo en el agua; y bajo ésta abrió los ojos, sintiéndose ligero. Flotando en un sueño…

_Me es imposible pensar __en la libertad. Aún cuando ya mis manos no se encuentran atadas, aún cuando mi poder se encuentre nuevamente conmigo. Aún así no soy libre. Mis manos están atadas a la bestia… Mi poder fue liberado gracias a ella. Le he dado todo, para así ayudar a Sasuke y ayudarme a mí mismo. Le he dado todo… y me he condenado… _

_Me he condenado. Y esta vez ni siquiera la muerte podrá liberarme._

Sacó la cabeza del agua, respirando ahogadamente. Y su mirada se elevó al cielo negro, a la Luna blanca; su mente perdida en las realizaciones desbordantes a las que había llegado; realizaciones que había comprendido desde hace mucho… que había aceptado.

_Lo he aceptado. Mi alma también. Todo sea… Todo sea…_

Ladeó el rostro, justo a tiempo para ver como la figura de Sasuke aparecía de la nada a la orilla de la quebrada: sus negros ojos observándole fijamente, con una intensidad que si bien Naruto no reconocía… lograba provocar en su desnuda piel una suave corriente, semejante a una descarga.

Y apartando lentamente la mirada, mientras veía de reojo como Sasuke se desprendía de su ropa y entraba al agua, dándole ligeramente la espalda; las horribles quemaduras y cicatrices de su espalda brillando en la suave luz de la Luna; Naruto no pudo evitar curvear sus labios en una sonrisa triste, llena de un profundo e incomparable sufrimiento.

Era increíble como tanto poder podía traer consigo tanto dolor; tanto sufrir… tanto anhelo imposible de saciar.

… _todo sea por ti._

- Nunca me contestaste la pregunta…- Susurró Naruto, mientras seguía limpiando su rostro y brazos.

Por un instante sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones y del agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos fue lo único que se escuchó. Naruto se giró ligeramente, viendo como, a prudente distancia, Sasuke limpiaba su cabello y su espalda, sus finos dedos blancos tocando levemente cada quemadura y corte… como si éstos estuviesen frescos…

Y al verle, Naruto sintió un impulsivo deseo… de tocarle. De tocar aquellas heridas horribles y, de ser posible, eliminarlas. De otorgarle algo de la belleza que sabía, antes poseía aquella espalda.

_¿Le dolerán aún luego de tanto tiempo? _

- No lo sé. Seguramente el Kazekage esté bien, dudo mucho que la Hokage haya decidido matarlo, siendo él el dirigente de una Villa tan útil como lo es Sunakagure.- Susurró de golpe Sasuke, su tono de voz frío.

Naruto parpadeó, saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que segundos antes se había enfrascado.

- Espero que tengas razón y Gaara esté bien.- Naruto volvió a la tarea de bañarse, consciente de cómo los negros ojos del Uchiha se habían vuelto hacia él.- Tendré que ir a verle algún día. No creo poder vivir sabiendo que… en _esa Villa, _pudieron haberle hecho algo.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el bienestar de ese… sujeto?- Susurró Sasuke, y Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al sentir el latente rencor y la punzante frialdad con la que esas simples palabras fueron proferidas.

Al instante se giró, sus azules ojos encontrándose con los brillantes ojos negros del otro. Negros ojos que por instantes destelleaban con maliciosos fulgores rojizos. Confundido por aquella extraña reacción, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- Es lógico. Gaara fue el único que trató de ayudarme cuando me colgaron en aquel horripilante lugar lleno de sellos. Fue el único que quizo sacarme de ese lugar. El único que demostró rabia ante lo que me estaba sucediendo. Y él… él fue el que me arrancó de la estaca cuando yo me estaba muriendo. – Naruto elevó el rostro hacia el Uchiha, el cual seguía observándole con aquellos ojos que parecían llamaradas de fuego.- Nunca… supe bien que fue lo que pasó después. Pero sé que él me ayudó a sobrevivir… y por eso le debo mucho.-

_Aunque nunca podrá compararse… con lo mucho que te debo a ti._

- Hn.-

Naruto vió como Sasuke terminaba de limpiarse y, sin siquiera dirigirle otra palabra, salía del agua. Una súbita chispa de pudor le hizo girar el rostro, para así no ver el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

_Tonterías. Ambos somos hombres… ¿Qué tiene de malo que le vea? Además… Sasuke probablemente me haya visto desnudo, ya que tuvo que curar todas mis heridas…_

Sintió como sus orejas se enrojecían levemente ante tal pensamiento; mientras observaba de reojo la silueta pálida del Uchiha.

Era extraño sentirse de ese modo por algo tan… simple.

Quizá era que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Quizá también era debido a la extrañeza de toda aquella situación. Quizá simplemente estaba rebanándose los sesos en algo que no necesitaba mucho pensar…

Se llevó una mano a los labios, ocultando la leve risa que ese pensamiento le había provocado.

Estaba loco… Completamente loco.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, usuratonkachi?- Sasuke ya se hallaba completamente vestido, y le observaba de pie a la orilla del rio: sus negros ojos observándole con demasiada atención.

- Vete al demonio.- Susurró a su vez Naruto, mientras se acercaba a la orilla y alzaba la mirada hacia el Uchiha, el cual seguía observándole, impasible.- ¿Me harías el favor de… girarte mientras salgo del agua?-

- ¿Apenado de lo que pueda ver?- Susurró a su vez Sasuke.

Y Naruto no perdió el tonito socarrón de esas palabras. No, en lo absoluto.

- Idiota.- Susurró Naruto enojado, mientras se alzaba de golpe y salía del agua; plantándose frente a Sasuke en toda su gloriosa desnudez; su mano extendida; su mirada desafiante.

Notando como al instante, los negros ojos del Uchiha dejaban de observar su rostro y comenzaban a pasearse con lánguido interés por su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre…

- ¡Hey! ¡Dame una jodida toalla o algo, maldito teme pervertido!- Exclamó Naruto, odiando como su voz parecía más un chillido que una furiosa reprimenda; sus mejillas adoptando el tono rojizo de sus orejas mientras sus ojos se desviaban momentáneamente.

Sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida consciente de su propio cuerpo. Su cuerpo que en esos momentos se hallaba completamente desnudo frente a Sasuke Uchiha…

_Completamente desnudo… frente a Sasuke Uchiha._

Sin pensarlo, le arrebató de las manos la toalla al pelinegro, cubriéndose con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sus mejillas ardientes. Vio como al instante, una misteriosa sonrisa opacaba el pálido rostro de Sasuke; mientras le extendía la ropa limpia y fresca que le había traído. Tras lanzarle una furiosa mirada, Naruto le arrebató la ropa de las manos y se escondió tras un árbol para cambiarse.

_Maldita sea… Maldita sea… Maldito Sasuke estúpido, idiota, pervertido de mierda…_

Miró la camisa y los pantalones negros que le habían sido otorgados; y suprimiendo un resoplido de indignación ante tan aburrida selección de colores comenzó a ponérselos. Y tras palpar una y otra vez su cuerpo para saber y confirmar que por fin se hallaba vestido; salió de entre la oscuridad del bosque; otorgándole a Sasuke una odiosa mirada que sólo provocó que el rostro pálido del Uchiha se contorsionara en una mueca de maléfica diversión.

- No le veo la gracia, engreido de mierda.- Susurró el rubio, atrapando la pila de ropa que Sasuke le había lanzado en esos momentos.

- Mal por ti. Yo encuentro todas tus acciones extremadamente divertidas…- Susurró a su vez Sasuke, girándose y comenzando su camino hacia la cueva; mientras Naruto le seguía, murmurando obscenidades entre dientes.

Ambos treparon la improvisada escalera de rocas hasta llegar a la cueva y, con ayuda de una especie de sombrilla impermeable atravesaron limpiamente la cortina de agua, permaneciendo secos y cálidos. Adentro de la misma, ya una pequeña hogera crepitaba suavemente, la luz proveniente de las llamas ilumando con destellos rojizos todo el amplio lugar. Sobre las llamas, una cacerola y varios trozos de carne se cocinaban. El delicioso olor a comida asaltó al instante los sentidos de Naruto, el cual olfateó inconscientemente, su estómago rugiendo de hambre.

Por el rabillo de ojo vió como Sasuke se acercaba a la hoguera, sacaba la cacerola y la carne y comenzaba a echarlos en dos platos de cerámica, uno de los cuales extendió hacia él.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como un idiota o vendrás a comer?- Susurró el Uchiha sin siquiera mirarle, colocando el plato en el suelo y dedicándose a comer del suyo.

Haciendo caso omiso del insulto, Naruto se sentó a la orilla de la hoguera, tomando el plato y viendo su interior.

- No es ramen.- Susurró, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado al ver los trozos de carne jugosa que brillaban sobre los granos de arroz. Casi pudo palpar el instinto asesino con el que Sasuke le observó en esos instantes y, sonriendo al ver que, de alguna extraña manera había logrado enojarle, comenzó a comer, sintiéndose extrañamente contento de ver como sus manos tomaban con firmeza los palillos, como lograba moverlas sin problema, a pesar de sentir con cada movimiento como la piel alrededor de los agujeros se contraía y se tensaba de una manera incómoda.

Admitiendo, _pero claro está SOLO en su fuero interno, _que la comida sabía deliciosa. Y admitiendo de igual forma, la extrañeza de toda aquella situación en la que Sasuke y él se hallaban. Esa situación que les permitía sentarse uno cerca del otro, comiendo en un ameno silencio, sin buscar romperse las caras mutuamente.

Sonrió suavemente, mientras se llevaba otro bocado de arroz a la boca; sus azules ojos observando el fuego crepitante. Sin darse cuenta de los negros ojos que le observaban con penetrante intensidad.

- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Naruto, lanzando la pregunta al aire; sus ojos desviándose hacia Sasuke, el cual seguía observándole impertérrito.

_¿Qué haremos? Mejor pregunta… ¿Qué no haremos?_

- Por hoy, absolutamente nada. Mañana nos ocuparemos de abandonar este lugar. Seguramente Konoha ya ha desplegado a sus ninjas para rastrearnos, así que debemos actuar con rapidez.- Exclamó Sasuke, dejando su plato a un lado y tomando una cantimplora, de la cual bebió copiosamente para luego lanzársela a Naruto.- Agua.-

- ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó nuevamente Naruto, mientras tomaba un poco.

- Nos supliremos con armas, ropa y alimentos en alguna villa cercana. Trataremos de conseguir alojamiento y desde ahí comenzaremos a rastrear el paradero de Itachi.-

_Claro… Itachi. Primero hay que encontrar y matar a Itachi. _

- ¿Y qué haras cuando le encuentres?- Susurró Naruto, su voz suave, casi un murmullo. Casi pudo sentir el vendaval de odio y furia que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llenó el ambiente de la cueva. Esa horrible sensación que pareció abofetearle con su poderosa y cruel intensidad. Toda ella reflejada en aquellos ojos impresionantes que le miraban sin parpadear, envueltos en la estela rojiza de un aborrecimiento, de una rabia inhumana y colosal.

- Matarlo.- Fue la simple respuesta proferida en un tono de voz helado, pintado con el más potente aborrecimiento.

Naruto contuvo a duras penas el estremecimiento que ese simple estatuto provocó en su ser, dejando a un lado el plato semi-vacio y concentrándose en el agua que caía en la entrada de la cueva y en el cielo oscuro que se podía divisar a través de ella; sus ojos evitando aquella mirada grotesca.

- Ya veo…-

Concentró su mirada en las llamas crepitantes frente a él, sintiendo como el silencio le aplastaba; ese mutismo incómodo, en nada parecido a la relajante aura que momentos antes había existido entre él y Sasuke.

Y no supo si quizás fue debido al cansancio que sentía o simplemente debido al hecho de que estaba loco, pero las llamas que ardían frente a él se le antojaban algo ofensivas. Quizá era debido al futuro que le hubiese aguardado entre ellas de no ser por Gaara y Sasuke. Quizá era porque muy dentro de él, siempre le había tenido algo de temor al fuego. Quizá simplemente eran las siluetas horripilantes que veía danzando en cada llamarada; y los rojos ojos que de vez en cuando aparecían, mezclándose entre el fuego anaranjado, mirándole con sorna para luego desvanecerse.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Susurró Sasuke, mientras avivaba un poco el fuego; sin despegar los ojos de la silueta del otro joven, la cual parecía encorvarse ligeramente sobre sí misma.

- Sasuke ¿A qué hubiese olido mi cuerpo? ¿A qué hubiese olido si lo hubiesen incinerado?- Preguntó Naruto de la nada, viendo como las siluetas agonizantes desaparecían del fuego y como los rojos ojos se extinguían entre los movimientos que Sasuke hacía para avivar las llamas.

- A quemado, pedazo de idiota.- Contestó el pelinegro inconscientemente, rodando ligeramente los ojos ante tan estúpida pregunta.

- Eso… fue cruel.- Susurró Naruto despegando la mirada del fuego y alzándose de la roca que había ocupado; sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva, en donde se detuvo a observar el exterior.

Un tranquilo silencio inundó la cueva, mientras uno se perdía en las imágenes del cielo y otro en sus propias meditaciones frente al fuego.

- ¿Entiendes la situación en la que nos encontramos, Naruto?- Preguntó Sasuke de la nada, su cuerpo apoyándose contra la pared de la cueva; lanzando lejos la astilla que había utilizado para avivar el fuego.

- No.- Respondió el rubio sinceramente; sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; su cuerpo apoyándose en la pared de la cueva.- Sólo sé que te acompañaré a matar a tu hermano. Y que tú me ayudarás a… destruir Konoha.-

_Era difícil… aún era muy difícil. _

- Seguramente nos estarán buscando… Los ANBU de todas las villas, otros tantos ninjas, los cazarecompensas, tu antiguo equipo...-

- _Nuestro _antiguo equipo, Sasuke.- Corrijió Naruto, suave y tranquilamente.

- Como sea… ¿Entiendes eso?-

- Si.-

- ¿Y entiendes de igual forma que esos ninjas harán todo lo posible por llevarnos de regreso?-

- Si.-

- ¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien, Naruto?- Preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

Sus negros ojos paseándose por la cueva. Entendiendo al instante, sin necesidad de ver el rostro de Naruto, que había dado en el clavo. Y aunque era una pregunta de la cual él sabía la respuesta, decidió preguntarla sólo para sentir la oleada de incertidumbre destilando de aquel cuerpo lejano; escondido entre las sombras, perdido mirando el mundo.

- No. -

- No me extraña. Recuerdo que tú siempre eras el que prefería hacer entrar en razón a la persona antes que herirla. – Sasuke elevó la mirada al techo, pensativo.- ¿Entiendes que ahora ese tipo de comportamiento sólo causará tu muerte? ¿Entiendes que para sobrevivir y cumplir tu venganza deberás ser capaz de matar y destrozar las vidas de aquellos con los que compartiste años de tu vida?-

_¿Serás capaz de matar a Sakura, a Kakashi… a todos aquellos tontos ninjas, Naruto Uzumaki?_

Sasuke necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba comprobarlo. Le urgía saber si ese Naruto era el mismo tonto, patético y sumiso dobe del pasado. Necesitaba saber si Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en la persona que él necesitaba para cumplir su propia vendetta. Necesitaba saber, comprobar, entender, palpar la idea de que Naruto le comprendería. Necesitaba alguien capaz de enfrentarle, de detenerle, de alentarle y aconsejarle. Alguien a quien pudiese mirar a los ojos sin sentir asco, o decepción. Alguien que pudiese comprender la sangre que había derramado y que seguiría derramando.

Alguien… capaz de acompañarle en ese camino oscuro y turbulento que tenía por delante.

Y al ver como Naruto se giraba y le observaba, con aquellos ojos azules más intensos y brillantes de lo que alguna vez en su vida los hubiese visto; Sasuke supo que había encontrado a alguien perfecto. Y no supo por qué, pero al ver aquellos ojos azules repletos de sufrimiento y odio, y aquel rostro que le observaba con una triste sonrisa pincelada con los suaves toques de una demencia muy conocida…

… Sasuke Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que Naruto Uzumaki era.

- A pesar de todo lo que compartimos ellos no dudaron en abandonarme cuando yo moría. ¿Por qué debería yo perdonarle la vida a alguien que no quizo perdonar la mía?- Susurró Naruto, impasible.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, para luego Naruto girarse y seguir contemplando el exterior. Segundos después comenzó a hablar; su suave voz llenando la cueva mientras Sasuke le escuchaba desde la pared.

- La última vez que los vi fue cuando estaba encarcelado en aquel oscuro lugar lleno de sellos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado; ni si era de día o de noche. Todo era tan silencioso, y… el dolor era tan horrible.- Las últimas palabras se disolvieron en el aire, cargadas de odio, quebradas con el espanto guardado.- Ellos me miraban desde el otro lado; escondidos tras un cristal. Y al sentir sus presencias, yo llegué a pensar… que ellos estaban ahí para rescatarme. Que ellos estaba ahí porque querían sacarme de ese lugar. Y yo fui tan tonto y tan iluso que les grité que me perdonaran. Amarrado, con esos sellos que me destrozaban por dentro y por fuera… les pedí perdón.

- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que Sasuke logró preguntar, sus negros ojos destilando una rabia que aunque Naruto no veía, podía sentir. Una hilera de horribles sentimientos que aunque sabía, no eran dirigidos hacia él, igual eran intimidantes y grotescos.

Y aunque por dentro, Naruto sintió como una punzada de aprensión le recorría el alma, cual cubos helados de hielo restregándose por su piel; aún así logró guardar la compostura.

- Por ser un monstruo.-

- Tú no eres un monstruo.- Le espetó Sasuke al instante, su voz suave y venenosa.

- No quiero discutir esto, Sasuke.-

- ¿Por qué te dejaste tratar así, Naruto? ¿Porqué no los acabaste?-

- No quiero hablar de eso.-

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te hicieran todo ese daño si tenías el poder suficiente como para acabarlos a todos?-

- Basta.-

- ¿Por qué fuiste tan iluso, tan tonto, tan despreocupado, idiota y…?-

- ¡Por que los amaba!- Gritó el joven sin más, girándose y encarándole; sus azules ojos refulgiendo de rabia y desolación mientras sus manos temblaban. Como un niño asustado. Como un pequeño que lucha por salir del oscuro agujero de tristeza encerrando los recuerdos, pero ve como al final estos vuelven y le destrozan.

- ¡Eran lo único que tenía en este mundo! ¡Fueron los únicos en los que pude apoyarme cuando tú te fuiste! Sí, fui un tonto, un idiota, un iluso porque nunca creí que algo así podría sucederme. Creía que ya todo el dolor había pasado; que podría superar todo ese odio contra mí, que podría ser un buen ninja… que podría ser Hokage. Yo los amaba tanto… y ese fue mi error. Los quize tanto que al verlos traicionarme como tú una vez lo hiciste hace ya tantos años mi alma se terminó de morir. Y no pude más. No tuve fuerzas; dejé que me hicieran todo lo que me hicieron porque yo ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.-

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio; la cueva llenándose de golpe con el eco de la vida que en el exterior se hallaba. El ulular de los búhos, los aullidos de los lobos; la brisa que entraba y salía; la corriente de agua que caía sobre la entrada de la cueva.

Naruto permaneció en la misma posición por un largo tiempo; mientras frente a él, Sasuke sólo le observaba; embutido en una especie de extraña lucha interna imposible de disuadir. Porque él sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocar el tema de sus antiguos camaradas; así como de la villa de Konoha. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto la actitud fiera y desolada de Naruto, porque lo conocía bien. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo mucho que la traición de Konoha había mellado en su persona. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que a pesar de todo, Naruto aún sufría por la traición y el engaño cometidos hacia él.

Porque Naruto siempre había sido alguien demasiado blando emocionalmente. Demasiado confiado. Siempre tratando de hacer relucir los atributos positivos de las personas. Siempre buscando lo bueno, lo puro, lo correcto. Era lógico que estuviese destrozado en esos instantes. Era de comprenderse que los acontecimientos acaecidos le hubiesen cambiado la perspectiva mediante el sufrimiento y el odio.

Sasuke sólo esperaba que ese cambio fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para contribuir a sus propios planes.

- Si aún los amas… Tendrás que aprender a odiarlos. Ellos ahora son nuestros enemigos: enemigos que no dudarán en cortarme la cabeza y en devolverte a Konoha para quemarte en aquella estaca que, seguramente, estará esperando tu regreso.-

- Yo no quiero volver a… ese lugar.- Susurró Naruto, sin mirarle.

- Entonces tendrás que entrenar tu mente y tu alma de tal forma que cuando veas a aquellos que te hicieron sufrir; los veas como lo que son: simples enemigos a los que debemos exterminar.-

- Konoha es tan enorme… y tiene tantos aliados. ¿Crees sinceramente que nosotros dos acabaremos con todas esas naciones, con todos esos ninjas que seguramente vendrán a matarnos? Tarde o temprano nos capturarán. Y si no son ellos, será Akatsuki en mi caso. De una u otra forma, terminaré muerto. Y tú también.-

- Yo soy poderoso, Naruto. Más de lo que te puedes siquiera imaginar. Tú, de igual forma, eres poderoso. Tienes dentro de ti a esa bestia. Ese monstruo cuyo poder te hace invencible si lo sabes utilizar…-

- Yo…

- ¡Tienes que aceptarlo!- Susurró Sasuke venenosamente, mientras sus negros ojos se posaban por un instante en el abdomen de Naruto.

- ¡Lo sé!... Lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo, Sasuke. Ya lo sé.- Susurró Naruto, su voz cansada, muy cansada, resignada. – Es difícil, ¿Entiendes? Es… difícil. Tú no conoces a esa bestia, lo horrible que es. Yo… no sé como controlarla. -

_Y tengo miedo._

- Yo puedo controlarla, Naruto. Mis ojos pueden contener tu ira, tu poder. Déjame ser el sello que aplaque a la bestia; déjame ser los ojos que la sumerjan en hipnosis cuando sea necesario.- Sasuke le observó fijamente, sus negros ojos tranquilos e impasibles, repletos de determinación y fuerza.- Yo no permitiré que Kyuubi te mate. -

Y Naruto cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir mirándole, mientras por dentro sentía su chakra hirviente, deseoso de sangre, de guerra y dolor. Mientras en su mente aún veía el rostro de la bestia sobre él; con su sonrisa aguda, sus ojos rojos y su piel pálida. Mientras veía a Sasuke sobre él. A la bestia que le miraba desde los ojos de su amado amigo.

Y era hermoso, realmente, el sentir que podía confiar en ese Sasuke que le observaba desde el otro lado de la cueva, musitando aquellas tranquilas palabras que dejaban en el aire promesas que Naruto dentro de sí sabía, iban a ser cumplidas. Era reconfortante saber que Sasuke de una forma u otra velaría por su seguridad, ya fuese porque le necesitaba vivo para cumplir su venganza, o por que realmente le interesaba su bienestar.

Y era… también un alivio saber que al menos le había otorgado su alma a él. Ya fuese que estuviese vestido con los atuendos de la bestia, o simplemente fuese el maldito teme engreído que le observaba siempre con aquella odiosa mirada de superioridad. Era un alivio saber que había depositado su alma, sus fuerzas y su futuro en las manos blancas de aquel hombre. Porque sabía… sabía que él no le traicionaría.

Lo sabía con la extraña certeza con la cual un hombre loco entiende a otro hombre loco. Con la certeza con la que alguien maldito entiende a otro ente maldito. Con la convicción con la que un monstruo podía entender a otro monstruo.

- … Gracias.-

- Hn. Ya es muy tarde y necesitamos descanso. – Sasuke estiró una mano y le indicó a Naruto que se acercase, para luego lanzarle dos mullidas sábanas. Luego de ello, se tendió en la roca lisa que estaba cerca de la fogata y cerró los ojos.

Naruto se tendió al otro lado de la fogata, mientras observaba la silueta recostada del moreno. Cubriéndose con una de las sábanas, lanzó la otra con todas sus fuerzas, aguantando la risa que le provocó ver como la sábana le caía en el rostro a Sasuke.

- Hace mucho frío y tú no tienes nada para cubrirte.- Susurró Naruto por toda respuesta, sus ojos brillando como zafiros incandescentes en la brillante luz de la fogata.

Por un instante, ambos jóvenes se contemplaron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna; deleitándose en el rostro contrario, admirándose mutuamente en un reconfortante silencio.

- Duérmete ya, usuratonkachi.- Musitó finalmente el Uchiha, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con la sábana.

- Si, Si.- Naruto volvió a acomodarse, su cuerpo haciéndose un ovillo en la dura roca.- Buenas Noches…-

- Hn.-

Y aunque la respuesta fue una escueta y carente de significado, Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos complacido; mientras su mente y su cuerpo se hundían en un tranquilo sopor.

_Es reconfortante… ser libre._

_Es reconfortante… tener mi poder de vuelta._

_Es reconfortante estar… junto a él._

* * *

En la noche fría, la Luna llena se alzaba imponente, iluminando las edificaciones de Sunakagure la cual, silenciosa, se erigía sobre el mar de arena cual imponente ciudad perdida.

El ambiente se hallaba tranquilo; las luces de cada habitación, de cada hogar, se hallaban extinguidas y todos los aldeanos descansaban en suaves sopores tranquilos y reconfortados. Descansando los adultos y los niños con la convicción absoluta otorgada por el sentimiento de seguridad que la Villa y su dirigente les proporcionaban.

Dirigente que, al contrario de los aldeanos, se hallaba despierto y alerta; de pie sobre el techo de la edificación más alta de la Villa: dos ojos aquamarina mirando el cielo negro y la Luna plata, mientras a su alrededor, la arena danzaba libre por todas direcciones, por las calles y edificios, sin perder rastro de nada, vigilante ante cualquier situación, dispuesta a acabar con cualquiera que osase destruir la paz de ese lugar al que había llegado a amar.

Su mirada pensativa, sus brazos cruzados; mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Ideando estrategias, sorteando problemas… recordando sucesos. En su mente aún presente el aroma a muerte; el peso de un cuerpo contra el suyo; los suaves cabellos que había tocado con sus manos; el rostro húmedo de sangre que sus dedos habían rozado.

_La sensación de sus labios contra los labios fríos de otro ser humano. _

Inconscientemente, una de sus manos acudió a sus labios; su mirada aún fija en el cielo. Mano que luego de unos segundos, se transformó en un puño.

Hubiese sido tan fácil traerle a la Villa en vez de entregárselo a _él. _Hubiese sido algo sencillo. Pero no…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la arena a su alrededor parecía compactarse, sintiendo su frustración.

_Donde quiera que estés… Espero que estés a salvo, Naruto. Espero que ese… traidor te esté ayudando. Espero que logres tus cometidos._

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras abría los ojos y observaba el cielo nuevamente. Tanto había cambiado. Todo se había sumido en un caos tan absoluto, que ni él mismo sabía como salir de él.

_Era increíble el poco tiempo que se tardaba__ en gestar la destrucción de un futuro._

El futuro se asemejaba horrible: la destrucción inminente. Él sabía que la sangre no tardaría en ser derramada nuevamente sobre la tierra y que el hedor a muerte impregnaría de nuevo el aire. Él comprendía los cambios que ocurrirían y lucharía, como líder que era, por el futuro de su propia Villa.

Pero aún a pesar de todo, Gaara comprendía el propósito de ese futuro. No por ello lo aceptaba, pero lo comprendía de la retorcida manera en que una persona repleta de dolor comprende a otra persona repleta de dolor.

_Será difícil… Muy difícil. _

Sólo esperaba que Naruto entendiese lo que iba a provocar. Sólo pedía que por lo menos tuviese la certeza del futuro que iba a causar. Y dentro de él, muy dentro de él, rogaba que después de todo ese confrontamiento… Naruto pudiese seguir adelante. Y que pudiese liberarse de ese odio que Gaara sabía, se alojaba en su alma. De ese odio que él también comprendía.

_Porque el odio sólo conduce a la muerte del alma._

_- _Donde quiera que estés te deseo suerte, Naruto.- Susurró a la nada.

_Porque yo me encargaré de asegurar la suerte y la supervivencia de mi hogar. Cueste… lo que cueste._

- ¡Kazekage-sama!- Un ANBU había aparecido de la nada, arrodillándose al instante frente a Gaara. Éste continúo con su mirada en el cielo, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- El equipo de seguridad ha detectado la presencia de tres ninjas de Konoha a varias millas al oeste de la Villa. Se estima que de continuar su curso, lleguen en un día. Otros ANBU se encuentran cerca de los objetivos, esperamos su orden para detenerlos.-

- No los detengan. Escóltenlos hasta el interior de la Villa, y una vez ahí, llévenlos ante mi presencia. No les permitan merodear por la Villa. Si se oponen a cooperar, tomen las medidas necesarias para disponer de ellos ¿Entendido?- Susurró Gaara, tranquilamente.

- Entendido, Kazekage-sama.- El ANBU hizo una suave reverencia, para luego desaparecer en una voluta de arena. Gaara miró nuevamente el cielo, parpadeando mecánicamente.

- Konoha esta deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos…- Musitó a la nada, desapasionadamente.

_Y los cuervos hambrientos vienen de entre los escombros a oler las sobras en busca de la presa mayor. Pobres cuervos ilusos; no saben que la presa aguarda escondida para destrozarlos._

Una suave y siniestra sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del Kazekage, el cual alzó la mano, dejando que una hilera de arena se moviera entre sus dedos. _Tan suave y cálida como la sangre._

_- _Espero que el día de mañana no sea… problemático.- Susurró para sí, mientras dejaba caer la mano y comenzaba a desvanecerse; envuelto en la arena de aquel desierto que había llegado a querer.

Desvaneciéndose en el aire; mezclándose con la arena…

_La arena hermosa, que resguardaba su Villa. La Villa hermosa, que protegería con su vida._


	8. Chapter 8: En donde las memorias

Notas de la Autora: Luego de tanto tiempo, ¡por fin re-aparezco! Siento, como siempre digo, la tardanza de este capítulo. Pero para recompensar a todos mis queridos(as) lectoras(es) he hecho este capítulo el más largo hasta el momento con un total de ¡50 páginas! Espero que esto logre disminuir aunque sea un poco la descarga de tomatazos. XD. Este capítulo es, sin lugar a dudas, mi favorito hasta el momento. Es un capítulo al cual le he dedicado mucha atención, muchos sentimientos y muchas cosas bonitas. Espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mí me agradó crearlo. Siento mucho el no poder actualizar con mayor prontitud, pero a veces las ideas vienen y van y, como deseo otorgarles un producto del cual estén satisfechos, me tomo la libertad de tardarme un poco más de lo normal. Reitero mil y una veces y nunca me cansaré de decirlo: _**Agradezco con todo mi corazón y mis letras a todos aquellos que dedican un segundo de sus vidas a leer este fic, es un orgullo saber que lo que estoy haciendo cuenta con ese apoyo y esas hermosas palabras que capítulo tras capítulo ustedes, queridos lectores, me ofrecen. **_Trataré de contestar todos los reviews que me han mandado, así que no se preocupen, que cada uno tendrá su respuesta.

En esta ocasión, he decidido hacer una excepción y dedicar este capítulo a tres personas: Primero que nada, a Yuni-chan (¿Te lo espoleé bien duro, verdad? XD ¡Un beso enorme!), a Ana Lilian Panti a.k.a Medias Tarot (Muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios, y también, por aquella ideilla que me diste cuando hablamos por MSN. ¡Te la incluí! XD. Dije que te dedicaría el capítulo si lo hacía y he aquí. Un abrazo enorme.) y, finalmente, a Gintoki-s girl por sus lindos comentarios (¡Espero que te haya llegado la súper mega respuesta de tus reviews! Besos y abrazos)

Advertencias de la Autora: **FAVOR DE LEER. **Ok, primero que nada aclaro que este capítulo es uno de los más importantes de mi fanfic. ¿Por qué? Estoy segura que lo verán. De igual forma, este capítulo contiene grandes dosis de sufrimiento de personajes. Contiene humor negro, sarcasmo, uso… inapropiado de palabras y, por sobre todo esto, contiene una escena que si bien no deseo estropear diciéndola, les reitero, es… una escena sumamente delicada en su contenido. Algunos quizán sepan ya de que se trata, debido a pequeñas insinuaciones hechas en otros capítulos, pero los que no, les recomiendo cautela. Este capítulo no es apto para menores de 18 años, pero como sé que pasarán esto por alto, sólo les digo que se preparen mentalmente. XD. En general, es un capítulo lleno de emociones. Espero que lo disfruten.

PD: Las frases en negrilla entre párrafos son de cierta cancioncilla muy famosa. El que adivine, será premiado con un brownie o una galleta de chocolate (Ustedes eligen).

_Capt 8:__ En donde las memorias construyen nuestra oscura protección._

_**1... 2... No te detengas.**_

* * *

El sol se hallaba en su punto más alto; iluminando el mundo con sus dorados y calurosos rayos. El viento se movía levemente, creando remolinos de arena que se desvanecían luego de rodar sin descanso por unos segundos. El Pais de la Arena brillaba, latía con el sonido alegre de seres humanos moviéndose de un lado a otro, hablando animadamente. Mujeres cargando vasijas con alimentos o agua; niños correteando alegremente mientras se lanzaban shurikens de plástico o puñados de arena unos a otros; hombres charlando amenamente sobre política o guerra.

Una villa hermosa, embutida en el floreciente bullicio de la mañana. En el calor intenso pero reconfortante del día; en la brisa leve y el aroma a sal y arena. Una villa en paz, tranquila y contenta como desde hace mucho no se había vislumbrado.

Esa villa hermosa y próspera que era observada por dos ojos aquamarina que veían todo a través de la ventana de su despacho. Ojos que se asentaron por un instante en el grupo de pequeños niños que reían y jugaban alegremente en la arena. Niños que elevaron sus rostros al sentirse observados y, al reconocerle, alzaron sus manitas y le saludaron con alegría; enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Saludó de vuelta, su boca contorsionándose en una amable sonrisa; mientras observaba como los pequeños reían y luego salían corriendo tras el remolino de arena que se había formado de la nada frente a ellos.

Era un hermoso día… Lástima.

No desvió la mirada, ni mucho menos hizo amago de moverse al escuchar como la puerta de su despacho se abría. Pudo sentir al instante la inconfundible presencia de tres de sus ANBU. Y también, como no, la presencia de otras tres personas; sus chakras imposibles de confundir.

- Kazekage-sama, hemos acatado sus órdenes. Aquí le traemos a los ninjas de la Hoja, los cuales decidieron cooperar con relativa calma. – Musitó uno de los ANBU, mientras los otros le ofrecían una reverencia a la figura de espaldas.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran Temari y Kankurou?- Preguntó Gaara, sin siquiera dignarse a saludar a los recién llegados.

- Temari-san se encuentra en la academia, entrenando a unos posibles candidatos para el examen _Chunnin_. Kankurou-san se encuentra en el taller trabajando con sus marionetas. ¿Desea que les llamemos, Kazekage-sama?-

- No. Todo lo contrario. No deseo ser interrumpido por nadie.- Gaara se giró entonces, notando finalmente a las tres figuras envueltas en sendas capuchas marrones; rodeadas por sus ANBU y atadas de manos con cuerdas de chakra. Una imperceptible sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del joven al ver las cuerdas y los rostros cansados y abatidos de los dos hombres y la mujer.

_La venganza es algo dulce. Muy dulce._

- Muy buen trabajo. Desaten a los ninjas y retírense. Se les ordena evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de interrupción hacia mi persona, a menos de que ésta sea de carácter estrictamente urgente. Luego los llamaré para que escolten a los… viajeros, fuera de la villa.- Tan sólo el ver las expresiones heridas de los ninjas al escuchar aquellas palabras era suficiente como para que Gaara se sintiese satisfecho.

- Entendido, Kazekage-sama.- Los tres ANBU hicieron otra reverencia y desaparecieron sigilosamente, dejando tras de si una suave voluta de fina arena dorada.

- Creo que he dejado en claro mi reticencia a tenerles aquí, ninjas de Konoha. He accedido atenderles por simple cortesía, pero quiero dejar en claro que tan pronto esta reunión termine… Los quiero fuera de mi Villa.- Susurró el pelirrojo, su tono de voz tajante, sus brillantes ojos fijos en las figuras que, tiesas y expectantes, le observabana de vuelta.

- Sentimos mucho irrumpir en su villa, Kazekage-sama. Respetamos y acataremos cada una de sus disposiciones y agradecemos de antemano su…- Comenzó Yamato, para al instante ser cortado por la fría mirada aqua del dirigente.

- Hágame el favor de evitar las redundancias y las remilgaciones, Yamato-san. Quiero dejar en claro que considero una afrenta personal el que ustedes se encuentren en mi Villa en estos instantes, luego de lo ocurrido hace varios días en la suya. No deseo gastar el poco y preciado tiempo que poseo con conversaciones inútiles; menos viniendo de ustedes. Por favor, expongan los motivos de su visita y luego hagan el favor de largarse.-

- Entendemos nuestra situación aquí, Gaa… Kazekage-sama. Entendemos que no tenemos ningún derecho de estar aquí en estos momentos. Pero hemos venido sólo en el afán de… de obtener información. Nada más.- Susurró Sakura, su mirada intranquila; sus verdes ojos casi implorantes.

Gaara alzó el rostro de los papeles que estaba firmando y observó a la joven mujer. Observó atentamente su rostro palidecido, las ojeras en sus ojos, el cansancio de su cuerpo y el susurro casi suplicante de su voz. Y a pesar de saber que esa mujer, Sakura Haruno, en esos instantes sufría; Gaara no pudo más que mirarla… y aborrecerla con cada fibra de su alma.

No porque le cayera mal, mucho menos por algo personal. Él nunca conocío, ni deseó conocer a la mujer. Nunca le tomó mucha importancia, como tampoco se la tomó al bastardo de Uchiha. Sabía que la mujer era una ninja médico excelente. Podía admitir que en general, la mujer era atractiva. Pero el aborrecimiento, el odio que él sentía al verla no tenía nada que ver con esos hechos. Era un simple sentimiento, fundando por el hecho de saber que esa mujer había pertenecido al antiguo equipo de Naruto. Saber que había sido ¨amiga¨ de Naruto. El saber que aquella mujer se que hallaba parada ante él, había compartido con Naruto años y años de compañerismo y amistad…

… y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de todo el tiempo recopilado; no había sido capaz de ayudarle, ni de salvarle del destino que Konoha le había tenido guardado.

_Traidora__. Eres una vil traidora… Haruno Sakura._

- Entran a mi territorio sabiendo que no son bien recibidos. ¿Y ahora se presentan ante mí, pidiéndome que les de información?... Veo que ademas de traidores ustedes son ninjas sumamente descarados.-

Escuchó el respingo en la respiración de Yamato; vió la mirada baja y apenada de la mujer y los ojos refulgentes del joven hombre de pálida piel y al hacerlo, Gaara no pudo evitar felicitarse internamente por tan elaborado insulto.

- Kazekage-sama, no hemos venido en busca de confrontaciones, mucho menos en ánimo de ofenderle de alguna manera. Somos conscientes de nuestra posición en su villa, y estamos dispuestos a partir tan pronto salgamos de este despacho. Entendemos que hacemos mal en venir a pedir ayuda aquí, luego del trato insensible que le ofrecimos recientemente pero… estamos desesperados. – Susurró Sai. Y a pesar de que Gaara en esos momentos se hallaba completamente en contra de la presencia de aquellos ninjas, no pudo evitar sentir _cierto_ grado de respeto hacia aquel joven pálido que le miraba fijamente, con aquellos muertos ojos negros; como si no le importase en absoluto las repercusiones de lo ahí acontecido. Sin remordimiento ni pena.

Gaara sabía quién era; lo conocía muy bien. Y aunque sentía por él el mismo insufrible desprecio que sentía hacia Sakura y el ANBU que les acompañaba, no podía evitar de igual forma sentir una leve chispa de deferencia. Sabía que el hombre era un ANBU Raiz; sabía que era un inadaptado social. Sabía de igual forma el poco tiempo que llevaba en el equipo 7, como suplente de Uchiha Sasuke. Por eso, le resultaba interesante ver a aquel joven hombre de aspecto insensible con aquel brillo de expectación y de aprensión en sus ojos.

- A mi me importa muy poco que ustedes se encuentren desesperados. Sólo deseo que expongan sus puntos. De mí dependerá si deseo acceder a ellos o no.- Gaara señaló las sillas frente a su escritorio y los ninjas, silenciosos, avanzaron a ellas y se sentaron; espaldas tiesas, rostros enfermizos.- ¿A qué han venido?-

- Queremos saber donde se encuentra Naruto.- Soltó Sai sin miramientos ni redundancias; sus negros ojos fijos en los aquamarina de Gaara, su rostro serio e inapelable. A su lado, Sakura soltó un gemido de sorpresa, observando a Sai estupefacta. Yamato simplemente sacudió el rostro, llevándose una mano a la sien.

La plácida expresión de Gaara se esfumó al instante; siendo reemplazada por una dura expresión, la cual transformó su rostro en una roca; sus ojos refulgentes de ira retenida; sus labios compactados en una fina línea. Los pálidos dedos de su mano derecha se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de la pluma que segundos antes había mojado en el tintero con la intención de firmar algún documento; pluma que cedió a la gran presión ejercida rompiéndose en dos.

- Gaara, nosotros…- Comenzó Sakura, sus verdes ojos asustados, pero fue acallada al instante por la fría y oscura mirada del Kazekage.

- Entran a mi Villa aún a pesar de conocer mi desprecio hacia ustedes. Se presentan ante mí para pedirme un favor aún sabiendo mi reticencia a cooperar con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ustedes. Y resulta que ese favor es el de conferirles el paradero de uno de sus propios ninjas; al cual si bien recuerdo, deseaban ajusticiar.- Susurró Gaara, ocultando tras su tranquilo tono de voz el aborrecimiento y la ira que en esos instantes sentía.

- Nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo con lo que el Consejo había estipulado para Naruto. Nosotros no deseábamos su muerte, mucho menos Tsunade-sama. Cuando nos enteramos del fatídico suceso, ya era muy tarde, ya el daño había sido hecho. El Consejo le arrebató a Tsunade-sama el poder de elegir el futuro de Naruto, así que era imposible para ella hacer algo. Es por ello que ella nos ha mandado aquí. Tsunade-sama lo único que desea es hallar a Naruto para ayudarle. Desea entregarle a él y a Uchiha Sasuke las herramientas necesarias para defenderse de los ataques de otros ninjas que seguramente irán a cazarlos. No sabemos donde hallarle, y es por ello que hemos venido a donde usted… Usted, Kazekage-sama, es el único aparte de Uchiha que vió por última vez a Naruto. – Explicó rápidamente Yamato, aprovechando el silencio conferido.

Gaara permaneció en silencio, mientras lanzaba a un lado la pluma rota. Observó el rostro nervioso y entristecido de Sakura Haruno, las líneas de ansiedad en el rostro de Yamato y la mirada fría y calculadora en el rostro del ANBU Sai. Y al verles, cada uno patético en su propia piel, no pudo evitar desenfundar una tranquila sonrisa; mientras sus agudos ojos permanecían en el rostro de Sai.

- ¿Y tengo que creerme todo lo que una ninja médico traidora y dos ANBU insensibles me dicen? ¿Tengo que creerme su palabrería, Yamato-san, y decirte lo que sus oidos anhelan escuchar?-

- Nosotros comprendemos que es difícil creer en nosotros luego de lo ocurrido. Pero si hay algo que debe creer es en el peligro que Naruto enfrenta en estos instantes, se encuentre o no él junto a Uchiha Sasuke. En Konoha ya se han desplegado ninjas en busca de ambas cabezas. El Consejo y Danzou-sama han mandando a sus ANBU, entre ellos a Sai-kun, para exterminar a Sasuke Uchiha y devolver a Naruto Uzumaki a la Villa. Sai se encuentra con nosotros porque a pesar de ser un ANBU atado a las órdenes de Danzou-sama, no desea que su compañero sufra el horrible futuro que le espera en Konoha de ser nuevamente capturado. Ninguno de nosotros lo desea, mucho menos Tsunade-sama. Es por ello que, silenciosamente, hemos venido a pedirle su ayuda en este caso. Lo hacemos porque sabemos que usted, como nosotros, aprecia a Naruto. Y que usted desea su bienestar.-

- Les pediría que por favor, se abstengan de comparar mi grado de aprecio hacia Naruto con el de ustedes; ya que no tienen comparación alguna. No pueden hablar de aprecio, cuando fueron ustedes los que hicieron que Naruto sufriese ese infierno desde un principio. Ustedes NUNCA abogaron por su liberación, mucho menos por su bienestar. Ahora vienen a tratar de remediar la situación porque los ataca la culpa, porque comprenden el daño hecho. Pero si hubiesen pensado antes en ello, ahora no estarían inmersos en esta desagradable situación.- Gaara se recostó en el asiento, suspirando suavemente.- Pierden el tiempo viniendo aquí, ninjas de Konoha. Sinceramente, no sé donde Naruto se encuentre en estos momentos. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Uchiha al respecto y Naruto se hallaba en un estado en el que era imposible siquiera el pensar en conversar con él.

- ¿No sabe… absolutamente nada?- Susurró Sakura, su voz quebrada por el esfuerzo.

- Nada. Ahora, si eso es lo único que desean discutir, hagan el favor de salir de mi despacho y abandonar mi Villa. Se les dará un periodo de tres horas, en las que serán capaces de reabastecerse para emprender el camino de regreso a donde quiera que vayan. Si luego de las tres horas aún se encuentran aqui, mis ANBU se encargarán de expulsarlos.

- Gaara-sama…

- ¡Ah! Por cierto…- Gaara sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un grueso rollo de pergamino, sellado con el emblema de la Villa de la Arena.- Hagan el favor de entregar esto a su Hokage y a los miembros de su Consejo. En esta misiva se encuentra estipulado el rompimiento legal de los lazos de hermandad que nos atan a ustedes, así como la cancelación de los servicios ofrecidos de nuestra parte. Mi intención, claro está, no es la de formar una guerra. No tengo motivos suficientemente fuertes para organizar una. Sólo constato que de este instante en adelante, no somos aliados.- Le tendió el pergamino a Yamato, el cual lo tomó sin decir palabra; demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo coherente.

- Ahora por favor, les pido que salgan de mi despacho.- Sin más, Gaara se giró hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda, justo en el instante en el que los ANBU de la Arena volvían a aparecer y sin decoro alguno proseguían a desalojar a los tres ninjas, los cuales salieron en silencio con las cabezas bajas y los ojos llenos de furiosa decepción.

Todo mientras el Kazekage miraba el cielo hermoso de su villa y sonreía, complacido.

_**

* * *

3... 4... No te pierdas.**_

_

* * *

Gotas. Cayendo suavemente. Gotas… cayendo siempre._

_Suaves y entrecortadas respiraciones. Sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Acurrucado contra la pared de una oscura celda; sus ojos opacados por el odio; fijos en la puerta cerrada frente a él. Brillantes con los toques desquiciados de un asesino sin alma._

_Escuchando siempre, entre el sonido de su respiración y las gotas de agua que caían del techo. Observando siempre aquella puerta que lentamente comenzaba a abrirse; dejando entrar la luz opaca de múltiples velas; enmarcando a las dos figuras que desde el umbral le observaban._

_Odio. Cuanto les odiaba. Cuanto les aborrecía. Que desprecio tan grande sentía… Que rabia, que aborrecimiento._

_¨Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke-kun.¨ Aquella voz reptiliana. Aquellos labios extendidos en una sonrisa repleta de depravación. Aquella figura que había comenzado a caminar hacia él; aquella repugnante lengua morada, la cual se movía entre sus labios una y otra vez. _

_No se movió, sólo le observó. Le observó con asco, con ira y desprecio. Le observó fijamente, sin una pizca de miedo. Como quien mira a una cucaracha antes de aplastarla._

_¨¿Cuánto llevas aquí, Sasuke-kun? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Y todo por qué? Por desobedecerme.¨ Susurró la figura, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de él; sus ojos reluciendo en la oscuridad. ¨Te mandé a una misión idiota. Una misión que consistía en matar a unos cuantos bebés y traerme sus cuerpos. Pero no… tu estúpida sensibilidad arruinó uno de mis mayores proyectos.¨_

_¨Púdrete__ infeliz¨ _

_Un sonoro puñetazo resonó en la celda; el joven y pálido cuerpo cayendo desparramado al piso; escupiendo sangre de su boca destrozada._

_¨Insolente. Vienes a mí deseando poder, pero no tienes la valía de completar unas sencillas misiones. Y yo que todo este tiempo he deseado sólo tu bienestar. Yo que me he esforzado por entrenarte y enseñarte los jutsus más poderosos existentes para convertirte en un buen contenedor. ¿Y qué he recibido a cambio? Sólo desprecio y prepotencia.¨ Ojos amarillos refulgieron demoniacamente; la viperina legua morada trazando un húmedo camino por labios finos y muertos. ¨Como al parecer los métodos utilizados hasta este momento no han servido más que para alentar tu conducta déspota, me he visto en la obligación de… aplicar de ahora en adelante otros más efectivos.¨_

_¨No te tengo miedo, Orochimaru¨_

_¨Tu no sabes lo que es el miedo, Uchiha Sasuke¨ Una pálida mano se alzó en el aire, moviéndose en una silenciosa señal. Al instante, la figura en el umbral resurgió; cabellera platinada refulgiendo suavemente en el fulgor de las velas. ¨Pero créeeme… yo te lo voy a enseñar.¨_

_En menos de un parpadeo, la otra figura se había movido, alzándole del suelo y aplastándole contra la pared más cercana; haciendo que su rostro impactara de lleno contra la dura roca; mientras sus manos y piernas eran fuertemente restringidas. _

_Trató de luchar, trató de activar su sharingan… pero nada funcionó. Su chakra había sido neutralizado; y sus patadas debilitadas por el hambre y el cansancio no causaban el daño suficiente al hombre que le amordazaba en esos momentos para luego simplemente dejarle caer; de rodillas frente a la pútrida serpiente._

_Apretó los dientes, sus ojos abiertos siempre, fijos en el rostro asqueroso que sobre él se hallaba sonriendo lujuriosamente. Se rehusaba a gritar, mucho menos a llorar a pesar de sentir el pulsante dolor de su cuerpo y su rostro destrozado. Se rehusaba a dejar escapar la más mínima expresión…_

… _aún a pesar de sentir como era cruelmente despojado de su camisa; aún a pesar de escuchar tras él el sonido de algo blandiéndose y chocando con un suave sonido metálico contra el suelo de madera… aún a pesar de olfatear un aroma a quemado..._

_¨Siento mucho tener que hacerte esto, mi hermoso pupilo. Lo siento tanto…¨ Pero la sonrisa maniática en el rostro blanquecino, y el sarcasmo venenoso de sus palabras eran suficientes para entender que sentía todo lo contrario. ¨Si fueses un buen pupilo e hicieses todo lo que yo deseara, no tendrías este castigo. Pero eres desobediente… y a los chiquillos malcriados hay que enseñarles respeto.¨_

_Por toda respuesta, una suave y desquiciada sonrisa iluminó por instantes su joven rostro pálido y ensangrentado. Una sonrisa enferma, precedida por un escupitaje sanguinolento; el cual dio a parar justo en el rostro de Orochimaru. _

_¨Vete al demonio, asqueroso hijo de perra¨_

_¨… Y yo que pensaba perdonarte… ¡Kabuto!¨_

_Y lo único que pudo sentir luego de todo eso, fue dolor. Un horripilante dolor, el cual se extendió por toda su espalda. Un agonizante martirio provocado por los cruentos latigazos conferidos una y otra vez, sin descanso, a su espalda expuesta. Golpes en los cuales el látigo descendía sobre su piel, filosos dientes adheriéndose y desprendiéndola. Hileras de sangre recorriendo la carne viva. _

_Se mordió la lengua para así evitar los gritos que pugnaron por salir de su garganta. Se la mordió con tanta fuerza, con tanto coraje y tanta intensidad, que al sentir la sangre llenando su boca pensó, por un ínfimo segundo, que había logrado cortársela. Pero se mantuvo así, sin soltar siquiera un gemido, soportando su peso con todo el orgullo que su cuerpo tembloroso le permitía, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo tan tenso como una vara, mientras su mente aullaba de dolor, de rabia… de desesperación._

_Los latigazos pararon, y se permitió escupir toda la sangre de su boca, se permitió respirar con un alivio imposible de suprimir; su visión nublada por el dolor. Podía sentir la sangre recorriendo la espalda, el calor de las heridas abiertas. Y el dolor… ese dolor…_

_¨M… __Maldito… Bas… Bastardo¨ Susurraba una y otra y otra vez, con todas las fuerzas que su ser le otorgaba. _

_¨Aww, Sasuke-kun. Yo que pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí… pero no aprendes. No aprendes. ¡Kabuto!¨_

_Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando una nueva oleada de latigazos._

_Pero nada lo preparó para la agonía que, segundos después, le carcomió cada fibra de su ser. Un sufrimiento tan tangible, tan horrible, y tan mezquino… que por segundos pensó que había muerto._

_Se estaba quemando. Lo estaban quemando._

_Su cuerpo cedió completamente, mientras de su boca escaparon los gritos que momentos antes había luchado por retener. Sus manos encadenadas rasguñaron sin descanso, una y otra vez, el suelo de roca: destrozando sus manos, partiendo sus uñas, fracturando sus dedos…_

… _mientras el pedazo de madera incandescente descendía una, y otra, y otra vez sobre su abusada espalda; quemándola, destrozando la belleza de su piel; convirtiéndola en una monstruosidad. Sus bramidos potentes y agonizantes eran capaces de escucharse hasta en las profundidades del infierno; las lágrimas que momentos antes se había negado a soltar ahora corrían libres por su rostro contraído…_

… _pero a pesar del sufrimiento inhumano, a pesar de sentir como con cada toque de aquella madera en llamas su vida parecía a punto de extinguirse… no rogó. No pidió que el martirio cediera, mucho menos pidió clemencia. _

_No pidió clemencia cuando, minutos después, el tronco era echado a un lado; su cuerpo era levantado y, sin miramiento alguno, era lanzado a la cama de su celda; la cual se tiño del rojo intenso de su sangre. _

_Nunca pudo llegar a comprender las palabras que Orochimaru le dirigió entonces, pero si pudo ver la sonrisa triunfal en su fino rostro. Su cuerpo lentamente iba cediendo a la inconsciencia… demasiado cansado, demasiado destrozado._

_No sintió sus rotas y ensangrentadas manos siendo atadas a la cama, mucho menos como la figura pálida y asquerosa se acercaba lentamente a él; se arrodillaba ante él y comenzaba a acariciarle. No sintió aquel rostro horrible acercándose al suyo; no sintió aquellos pútridos labios tomando a la fuerza los suyos. Ni las manos que habían comenzado a explorarle; ni los dientes que lentamente iban descendiendo, mordiendo su cuello..._

_Lo único que sentía era que estaba muriendo. Su cuerpo solo sentía dolor. No había asco, mucho menos desesperación. No había miedo, ni rabia… no había nada. _

_Estaba muerto __de dolor._

_Estaba tan muerto, que era incapaz de sentir algo. Su cuerpo una marioneta; su alma perdida, lejana… lejos de aquellos horripilantes sentimientos. Del dolor inhumano, del asco, de la ira, la humillación y el miedo. _

_Su rostro muerto observando el techo, mientras su cuerpo era lentamente mancillado. _

_Sus pensamientos muertos perdiéndose en su alma, mientras su ropa restante era descartada entre gruñidos rasposos y susurros demoniacos._

_Sus ojos muertos parpadeando una vez… finas hileras de sangre rojo carmesí descendiendo al instante de sus lagrimales; mientras él se ahogaba en la horrible agonía de sus heridas; mientras percibía como algo lejano y ajeno la manera en que aquel repulsivo ser comenzaba a poseer su cuerpo de una manera cruel… de una manera humillante._

_Él no sentía. No sentía la realización de su vejación. No sentía los gemidos complacidos de Orochimaru mientras se movía sobre él. No sentía asco, ni miedo, ni odio, ni desprecio. _

_Sólo sentía dolor._

_Y mientras miraba el techo, sus ojos opacados por la inconsciencia y su mente destrozada por el sufrimiento… lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrarlos. Cerrarlos y olvidar. Cerrarlos y no pensar._

_Y lo hizo, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. Cerrándolos y concentrándose en aquello que le otorgase la paz que necesitaba, el olvido que anhelaba, el descanso que ansiaba…_

… _ese deseo que se manifestó en una etérea figura borrosa y distorsionada. Esa figura brillante que caminó hasta él, que le alzó de entre la sangre y la asquerosidad para acunarle entre sus brazos luminosos._

… _esa figura que le acarició el rostro en silencio, mientras le trasmitía calor. Un calor tan suave, tan puro y tan… dulce, que Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos nuevamente…_

… _viendo ante él el rostro fantasmal de un joven que le sonreía con una tristeza agónica; dos desfiguradas y ensangrentadas manos sosteniendo su desnudo y destrozado cuerpo con dulzura…_

_Dos hermosos ojos azul zafiro observándole con una expresión tan intensa que casi lograba asfixiarle. Observándole en silencio, mientras por sus ojos comenzaban a brotar hileras tras hileras de sangre en forma de lágrimas; su rostro dorado y sufriente llorando… llorando lágrimas de dolor._

Negros ojos se abrieron de golpe, tomando consciencia al instante del oscuro techo repleto de estalagtitas; las cuales cubrían completamente su campo de visión.

Un entrecortado suspiro escapó lentamente de sus labios; sintiendo las gotas de sudor frío recorrer su rostro y su cuerpo. Notando sus temblorosos dedos, rasgando el suelo en el que descansaban. Sintiendo el inconsciente dolor en su espalda; en las horripilantes quemaduras y lasceraciones que, aún a pesar de los años y de hallarse completamente curadas, molestaban y dolían, como vago recordatorio del motivo por el cual las poseía.

Tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, tratando de calmar sus agitados nervios; llevando una de sus manos a su rostro. Apretó fuertemente sus dedos contra su cara, mientras luchaba fieramente con los temblores que deseaban apoderarse de su cuerpo, luchando con los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, batallando contra la bilis que amenazaba con subir por su boca. Sintiendo aún el fantasma de aquel horripilante dolor cursando por su espalda, por su cuerpo…

Se sentía tan… sucio.

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, se alzó de donde se hallaba y vació el contenido de su estómago a un lado; su respiración errática; su rostro pálido y desfigurado por el dolor. Su mente atormentándole con pedazos de la pesadilla que segundos antes había vivido.

_El sonido del látigo chocando contra el suelo._

_El aroma de su piel al ser quemada por la madera._

_La visión de aquella sonrisa depravada, de aquella lengua asquerosa recorriendo su cuerpo. De aquel ser sobre él…_

_El rostro enmarcado por azules ojos chorreantes de sangre…_

Una nueva oleada de asco sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndole girarse justo a tiempo para vomitar con mayor intensidad; su rostro sudoroso; sus temblorosos músculos aguantando su cuerpo débilmente.

Tenía que recomponerse. Tenía que volver en sí. Era patético, debía verse tan patético.

Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, respirando agitadamente, mientras trataba de suprimir las grotescas imágenes en su mente.

Hacía tanto… tanto que no recordaba aquel evento. Tantos años habían pasado, tanto le había ocurrido, tanto había cambiado en su vida, que pensó por un instante que… aquella memoria se había ido completamente.

_Era un tonto si pensaba que algo como eso podría olvidarse con facilidad._

Tanto que había luchado para sellar en su mente memorias como esa. Eran recuerdos de un pasado lejano y aborrecido. De su infancia y su juventud. Eran recuerdos que le habían costado años suprimir. No deseaba recordarlos; no los quería en su mente. Tanto que había luchado para encajonarlos en un recóndito espacio de su memoria para que ahora resurgieran y le hicieran la vida miserable.

Él no necesitaba recordar aquel suceso. No lo necesitaba… Era algo que había creido olvidar. ¿Por qué debía volver en esos momentos a trastornarle, luego de años de ocurrido? El ya no era un niño débil y estúpido. Ya no era _aquel _niño débil y estúpido, aquel niño incapaz de defenderse. Él ya era un hombre, alguien que no debía recordar cosas como esas.

Memorias que atestiaguaban su antigua debilidad; memorias que empañaban su pasado con manchas grotescas, asquerosas e imposibles de limpiar. Memorias que no servían para nada más que atormentarle y hundirle en rabia y humillación.

_Puedes matarme, si así lo deseas. Puedes destrozar en pedazos mi cuerpo, pero aún así… nunca lograrás deshacerte de mí, mi querido pupilo. Las memorias de mi persona plagarán tu mente para siempre… y las marcas en tu cuerpo dejadas por mí te seguirán por toda la eternidad._

Contuvo una nueva y poderosa arcada, su respiración entrecortándose mientras su mente rememoraba una y otra vez aquellas oscuras palabras, repletas de significado.

- Ojalá te estés pudriendo en el infierno, maldito.- Musitó suavemente, su voz cargada de veneno, sus ojos intensos y rojos con el _sharingan; _moviéndose rabiosamente de un lado a otro; destilando una cantidad inhumana de venenosa ira mientras su mente luchaba contra las horribles memorias; sustituyéndolas al instante con la remembranza del cuerpo ensangrentado de Orochimaru, con sus manos atravesadas y su cuerpo quemándose en oleadas de fuego infernal.

Y al pensarlo, algo parecido al alivio se instaló en su cuerpo; en su mente repitiéndose, cual acogedor mantra, la imagen de los órganos sangrantes de Kabuto desperdigados por las paredes del escondite. La imagen del cuerpo de Orochimaru deshaciéndose en llamas, sangrante y destruido… reducido a una calavera negra y pútrida.

Ese simple pensamiento logró devolverle parte de su compostura si bien no así su estabilidad mental.

Nunca en todos los años que habían trascurrido desde aquel incidente había sido capaz de recordarlo con la intensidad con la que lo había recordado en aquel momento. En parte porque el incidente nunca volvió a repetirse; en parte porque su propia mente se había encargado de clausurar aquel momento de sus memorias. Sabía que había ocurrido, pero ciertamente nunca pudo recordar más allá de esa noción. Algo de lo que estaba sumamente agradecido.

Porque aunque ciertamente aquel incidente no logró derrumbarle y destrozarle como seguramente hubiese pasado de él ser otra persona; aún así había dejado una marca permanente en su cuerpo y en su alma. Más allá de las quemaduras y heridas en su espalda; más allá de su cuerpo mancillado; más allá de su orgullo herido… aquel suceso había logrado destrozar gran parte de su inocencia, de su bondad, de su… alma. Y tenía que admitir, aunque sólo en el recóndito espacio de su ser, que de no haber vivido la masacre de su clan a manos de su hermano mayor; lo ocurrido en la guarida de Orochimaru hubiese bastado para destrozar su sanidad mental.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor… Si había destruido su sanidad mental. Ciertamente lo había hecho. Había destruido su inocencia, su bondad, su humanidad, su sanidad mental. No así sus ganas de vivir y de luchar. Al fin y al cabo, de no haber sido por sus ganas de vivir y su venganza, esa noche hubiese muerto gracias a la tortura y al resquebrajamiento mental.

Rasguñó levemente su mejilla con sus uñas, incapaz de hallar calma en el estado tan desequilibrado en el que se hallaba. Sólo el hecho de ser un Uchiha que había soportado peores experiencias le desviaba de volverse un amasijo de temblores y sollozos. Eso y su orgullo. Porque si bien era algo imperdonable el hundirse en oleadas de autocompasión y autosufrimiento; no iba a negar que muchas veces le atacaba el horripilante ardor en sus ojos que presagiaba las lágrimas y el doloroso apretón en su pecho que le instaba a sucumbir a las memorias y abandonarse en sensaciones de asco y dolor.

Sólo el prospecto de ambas lograba enviar una corriente de disgusto a su cuerpo entero. Y era en esos raros momentos en los que agradecía a los dioses ser un Uchiha. Un Uchiha que preferiría mil veces tirarse por un barranco antes que abandonarse a tan patéticas acciones. Por más horrible, grotesca o asquerosa que halla sido la experiencia vivida.

Pero ciertamente, a pesar de todo… no podía evitar sentirse sucio, asqueado.

Si tan sólo pudiese…

- ¿Sasuke…-

Los pensamientos del Uchiha se cortaron de golpe, al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y como una suave voz susurraba su nombre…

Sin siquiera pensar, o racionalizar sus actos; impulsado por la rabia y la aprensión que sintió recorrer súbitamente su cuerpo ante tan inesperado contacto; Sasuke se giró y arremetío a ciegas contra aquel ser desconocido. Una de sus manos cerrándose con demoledora fuerza alrededor del cuello ajeno; mientras la otra desenfundaba y alzaba un kunai; listo para hundirlo en los azules ojos que, con espanto, le observaban…

Si hubiese sido un ninja menos adiestrado, si hubiese sido un ninja menos hábil, seguramente hubiese sido demasiado tarde para detener el curso del arma y ésta, irremediablemente, hubiese asesinado al ser que frente a él se hallaba.

Pero al ser un Uchiha, las cosas cambiaban. Y mientras con sus agudos reflejos detenía al instante el curso de la mortífera arma, dejándola a sólo unos cuantos milímetros del acerado ojo azul que con intenso espanto le observaba; Sasuke Uchiha no pudo más que congelarse en el lugar en el que se hallaba, incapaz siquiera de respirar.

Viendo su mano cerrada con fuerza alrededor del dorado cuello de Naruto; viendo su otra mano, empuñando un filoso kunai a meros milímetros de distancia del rostro de su aliado; el cual le observaba fijamente: sus dos azules ojos repletos de emociones: sorpresa, terror, rabia, desconcierto. Su rostro pálido, su respiración casi nula.

En menos de un parpadeo, el kunai había caido al suelo y la mano cerrada alrededor del cuello del rubio se había apartado; como quien aparta la mano a segundos de tocar una estufa caliente.

_Por poco lo mato. Por poco lo mato. Por poco lo mato. _Era lo único que la mente de Sasuke pensaba en esos instantes, negros ojos fijos en la figura frente a él, la cual había permanecido tiesa en su lugar; observándole con una irreparable expresión de profundo terror.

- Yo… Naruto… Yo…- Calló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar sus acciones. Su mirada buscando desesperadamente algún indicio, alguna muestra de reacción en los azules ojos que le observaban perdidamente.

- ¿Me… ibas a matar?- Susurró Naruto finalmente, su voz entrecortada. Sasuke vio como lentamente, una de las manos del joven tocaba su garganta, masajeándola suavemente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna para defenderse o explicarse. Incapaz de despegar la mirada de aquel Naruto que le observaba azorado, sorprendido, herido… enojado.

- No debiste haberme sorprendido de esa forma.- Musitó finalmente, recuperando parte de su aplomo. Frente a él, Naruto entrecerró los ojos, el terror disolviéndose lentamente de su mirada.

- Yo sólo deseaba saber qué te sucedía. Me levantó el sonido de tus vómitos. Yo… Yo pensé que estabas mal y me preocupé.- Susurró Naruto, su tono de voz volviendo lentamente a su estado inicial; mientras observaba al hombre frente a él con una mirada de resguardada precaución.

- No debiste meterte en lo que no te importa, usuratonkachi. Si no llego a tener los reflejos tan agudos, te hubiese matado.-

- Lo sé.- Susurró Naruto por toda respuesta. Y Sasuke supo sin lugar a dudas que Naruto había comprendido la cercanía de su muerte. La había comprendido y le había aterrorizado.- Lo sé.-

Sin decir una palabra más, Naruto se alzó con dificultad de donde se hallaba, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose reflexivamente, su rostro aún pálido, aún perdido en algún tipo de extraña cavilación que Sasuke era incapaz de discernir.

- Naruto… Yo…- Comenzó el Uchiha, dispuesto por primera vez en mucho tiempo a ofrecer una disculpa. Era necesario hacerlo. Era necesario para él deshacer esa mirada tan… sombría del rostro de Naruto.

Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que una desfigurada mano dorada se había alzado y dos ojos azules le observaron por un instante, una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entiendo que fue algo sorpresivo lo que hice. Entiendo que sólo fue un acto reflejo de tu parte. Yo… entiendo que a veces uno despierta mal y no desea que nadie se le acerque, o le toque o le hable. Esta bien. Yo comprendo, Sasuke. – La desfigurada mano descendió, la sonrisa se apagó, y el rostro volvió a la reflexiva calma de antaño.- Si necesitas hablar, aquí estaré. Si necesitas unos buenos golpes, te los puedo dar. Si necesitas estar solo, yo comprenderé.

Y tras decir todo esto, le sonrió una última vez, con un poco más de alegría; para luego simplemente volverse y sentarse a una orilla de la fogata.

Y aunque Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo en el que Naruto habló, no había podido evitar el asombro en su mirada, en su gesto facial. Y aunque primero se pegaría un tiro antes de decirlo en voz alta, por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de musitarle un ¨Gracias¨ a ese dobe estúpido que en esos momentos se hallaba perdido en su propio viaje personal.

Un gracias por comprender que su intención no había sido negativa. Un gracias por su manera de indirectamente establecer que se preocupaba por él. Un gracias por darle el espacio que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba. Un gracias por no presionarle sobre lo vivido, lo soñado y experimentado.

Y aunque por una parte se sentía rabioso ante la perspectiva de deberle _algo _a Naruto y de haber mostrado frente a él uno de sus lados más débiles; otra parte de su ser no pudo evitar reírse ante la idiotez de sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, él había visto los momentos más horribles, patéticos, desgarradores y significativos en la vida del dobe… era justo que Naruto a su vez viese algo de sus propios momentos; al fin y al cabo, ambos habían dejado de ser enemigos y ahora luchaban por un propósito en común.

Aún así, su orgullo era algo muy difícil de subyugar. Y por ello, prefirió guardar silencio.

Silenciarse a sí mismo mientras se dedicaba a observar el rostro frente a él; el cual se hallaba relajadamente perdido en alguna especie de meditado mundo, muy lejano a esa cueva: azules ojos mirando el techo. Y mientras lo veía, pedazos de su pesadilla volvieron a trastocar su mente: pedazos que se mostraron esta vez difuminados, carentes de sentimiento, de sensación, como meras imágenes sin movimiento, sin calor, sin dolor.

Y recordó aquel mismo rostro, sobre él. Recordó aquel rostro mirándole fijamente; cubierto de lágrimas.

Llorando sobre él. Por él. Sonriéndole a él.

Y pensó, distraidamente, en lo bizarro que había sido el soñarle en medio de tan horripilante recuerdo. El ver a Naruto, epítome de la felicidad, la pureza y la vida, inmerso en una pesadilla tan grotesca y oscura.

_Sosteniendo su abusado cuerpo mientras le sonreía y le lloraba con esas horripilantes lágrimas sangrientas._

Quizá le había soñado de esa forma debido a la conmoción de los días pasados. Porque ciertamente, aunque nunca lo comentó en voz alta, la visión de Naruto, del Naruto que tan bien conocía, llorando sangre como si se tratase de lágrimas había logrado conmocionar al Uchiha. Había logrado sorprenderle, desestabilizarle de una manera poco común.

Sasuke había visto llorar a Naruto varias veces cuando pequeño. Le había visto llorar normalmente, con lágrimas cristalinas y transparentes.

Y no es que fuera un fenómeno, ya que el mismo Sasuke debido a su _sharingan, _muchas veces había sangrado por sus ojos. Al igual que Itachi, al igual que muchos familiares que recordaba de su niñez. Era algo normal entre los Uchiha. Al igual que era algo normal entre otras personas, ya fuese por culpa de una enfermedad, por un problema ocular, por el desarrollo de alguna habilidad.

No era que fuese extraño. Era simplemente el hecho de que fuese Naruto. Para Sasuke, el ver a alguien tan brillante, escandaloso, vivaz y puro como lo era Naruto, llorando esas lágrimas malditas… era algo escalofriantemente perturbador.

Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose algo recompuesto. Era sumamente inquietante para él el hecho de que con tan sólo ver o pensar en ese dobe que en esos momentos se hallaba mirando como idiotizado el techo; sus problemas y preocupaciones parecían esfumarse o aplacarse hasta un nivel tolerable.

Se levantó silenciosamente, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva, observando el cielo azul y limpio. Los rayos del sol entrando tímidamente a la cueva, iluminando suavemente la cascada de agua que resguardaba la entrada. El ulular de las aves se escuchaba en la lejanía, y la brisa cálida de la mañana guardaba un aire revitalizante. Sasuke aspiró lentamente el aroma de la mañana, en su mente dispersándose el sabor amargo en su boca y los pensamientos oscuros de su mente atribulada.

Aún se sentía asqueado. Aún se hallaba trastornado, enojado y disgustado. Pero debía olvidar sus problemas y enfocarse en lo que se hallaba ahora frente a él. En los problemas tangibles y cercanos. Centrarse en los planes de ese día y en nada más; sin importar el asco que aún palpitaba en su cuerpo, sin importar las ganas que tenía de arrancarse la piel… de gritar de rabia y dolor; de humillación y repulsión.

Debía concentrarse. Tanto por el bien de Naruto como por el suyo propio. Debían partir pronto de ese lugar; tarde o temprano los ninjas que les buscaban aparecerían para matarles.

Y él no podía permitir algo como eso. No podía dejar que eventos pasados cargasen su mente hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones existentes. Debía volver a hundir esos recuerdos en su memoria. Debía ponerse manos a la obra. Era lo mejor. Era lo necesario. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y como tal, debía actuar.

_Olvidalo todo. Sin importar cuanto dolor te haya causado. Olvídalo todo, Sasuke. Necesitas deshacerte de esto. De todo esto. _

- Debemos partir antes de que sea tarde.- Musitó, aliviado de escuchar su voz nivelada y fría, sin un solo ápice del descontrol poseído minutos antes. Así debía ser.

No necesito girarse para saber que Naruto le había escuchado. No necesitaba observarle para saber que el joven se había alzado y había comenzado a moverse alrededor de la cueva, recogiendo cosas, lanzado cosas, haciendo escándalo con las ollas y las mochilas.

Y al sentir la suave oleada de familiaridad y el leve sentimiento de renovada estabilidad, aspiró aliviadamente.

- Tanto que me gustaba este lugar.- Escuchó musitar a Naruto, con una voz algo melancólica.

Sasuke se giró, acercándose al lugar donde Naruto se hallaba y ayudándole en silencio a recoger todo lo necesario para marcharse. Viendo como el joven rubio se movía de un lado a otro, con una tranquilidad inusitada, considerando su estado anterior. Se veía relajado, sus azules ojos en una continua ensoñación; plácidamente agradable. Y aunque Sasuke le observó una y otra vez, buscando indicios de tristeza, melancolía o rabia, no halló nada. Sólo una tranquila calma que si bien no era producto de la felicidad, tampoco era producto de la tristeza o la ira.

Era como si Naruto en esos instantes se hallase en paz con el mundo. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar, por un ínfimo instante, el sentirse celoso de la facilidad con la que ese dobe se libraba de las preocupaciones, de los problemas y las situaciones.

_Quizá ahora más que nunca comprendía la locura de Naruto. _

Ambos juntaron el equipo necesario en pocos minutos, deteniéndose para lanzarse mutuamente mochilas, utensilios y frutas. El rostro de Naruto portando siempre una suave sonrisa; el rostro de Sasuke serio y contemplativo. Sus rostros tranquilos pero sus acciones demostrando ser algo juguetonas. Sobre todo en la manera en que Naruto a veces parecía lanzar con más fuerza de lo normal una olla, con tal de que Sasuke tuviese que correr a atraparla. O de la manera como Sasuke fingía inocencia luego de lanzarle una prenda de ropa en la cara a Naruto.

Todo embutido en un ameno silencio en el que Naruto sonreía complacido y Sasuke mostraba en su rostro algo más que simple fastidio.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo y la cueva fue despojada de todo rastro incriminatorio, ambos jóvenes tomaron sus respectivas cargas y salieron de la cueva, recibiendo como un golpetazo el impacto de los candentes rayos del sol mañanero.

- ¿Qué dirección tomaremos?- Susurró Naruto, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

- Oeste.- Contestó escuetamente el Uchiha, mientras ambos descendían de la cascada y ponían pie en el suelo cubierto de grama verde esmeralda.

- Espero que a donde quiera que vayamos podamos encontrar un puesto de comida decente.- Susurró Naruto más para sí que para Sasuke; obviando olímpicamente la mirada que el otro le dirigió.

- Estamos siendo perseguidos por un puñado de ninjas asesinos que probablemente deseen nuestras cabezas en estacas… ¿Y tú sólo eres capaz de pensar en donde hallar un puesto de _comida decente_?- Susurró el Uchiha, incapaz de creer lo que sus oidos acababan de escuchar.

- Bueno, teme… Uno tiene que establecer sus prioridades en la vida.- Susurró Naruto animadamente, mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia el bosque.

_¿Soy yo… o Naruto tiene desórdenes de doble personalidad?_

- Idiota.- Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular el Uchiha; un leve tic nervioso adornando su pálida sien.

Naruto rió, una carcajada suave, pero llena de energía y vitalidad. Una de esas risas que si bien no destilaba felicidad, era contagiosa y lograba llenar de calidez el alma de quienes la escucharan. Más que un sonido de felicidad o alegría, era una risa aliviada… de esas que sólo se escuchan en personas que tras años de encierro, finalmente son libres.

Y aunque Sasuke no era fanático de esos despliegues escandalosos; mucho menos de abandonarse a algo tan banal como una carcajada; se permitió curvear sus labios en una suave sonrisa; mientras observaba como a su lado, Naruto se carcajeaba abiertamente; sus brillantes cabellos rubios siendo iluminados por el sol.

Sin decir una palabra más y aún flotando entre ellos la cálida aura de tranquila paz forjada segundos antes, ambos iniciaron su camino, adentrándose en el frondoso bosque velozmente; saltando de rama en rama en vez de caminar por el suelo escabroso. Sasuke iba unos pasos adelante, su _sharingan _activado, escaneando cada recóndito espacio a su alrededor, mientras a unos pasos tras él, Naruto le seguía con la misma intensa velocidad: azules ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones, alertas, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba alrededor de uno de los kunais guardados en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Entre salto y salto, y ante la notable ausencia de enemigos; la mente de Naruto comenzó a tomar vuelo, mientras su mirada dejaba de concentrarse en sus alrededores y se posaba en la espalda del Uchiha. Pensando, observando…

Su mente llevándole irremediablemente al incidente ocurrido horas antes en la cueva. El incidente en el que por un pelo y Sasuke no le mataba.

Naruto entendía, verdaderamente lo hacía. Comprendía por la mirada llena de culpa que segundos después se había formando en el rostro de Sasuke que éste nunca había deseado herirle. _Que sólo había sido un acto impulsado por el instinto de protección._

Naruto también comprendía los motivos de aquella reacción. Los comprendía porque los conocía. Conocía esa mirada atribulada, esos actos desesperados e inconscientes. Sabía que todo había sido producto de una sola cosa: una pesadilla. O más bien, un recuerdo horrible. ¿Porqué lo sabía? Porque él mismo los había experimentado, tantas veces que era imposible olvidar las características de algo como eso.

Y porque Naruto comprendía, era por lo que le preocupaba el estado de Sasuke. Él, por experiencia, sabía lo difícil que era lidiar con un recuerdo horrible o con una pesadilla. Y aunque era imposible para él saber o siquiera adivinar que había sido lo que Sasuke había rememorado, aún así no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Porque sabía que Sasuke jamás sería capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y contarle lo que le sucedía. Era demasiado pedir para un Uchiha.

Naruto podía comprender eso y muchas otras cosas del carácter asiduo de Sasuke. Pero una cosa era comprenderlo, otra aceptarlo. Y mientras observaba la espalda del otro joven, no pudo evitar sentir algo de… tristeza.

_¿Era demasiado pedir que Sasuke confiase en mí? ¿Qué me dejase ayudarle, de la misma manera en la que él a su modo se encuentra ayudándome? _

Naruto sinceramente deseaba escucharle y apoyarle. Porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de su desestabilización tanto mental como física y de su nueva manera de ver la vida y los acontecimientos dentro de ella; él aún guardaba dentro de su alma esa parte que le incitaba a proteger y apoyar a aquellos a los que quería. Aún a pesar de la oscuridad que lenta pero irremediablemente comenzaba a engullir su maltratado corazón, aún había una parte, oculta en sus memorias de inocencia y pureza, que deseaba con toda su alma resguardar la vida y la existencia de aquellos especiales para él.

Aún había una parte de su alma, que anhelaba compartir el peso de la carga en los hombros de Sasuke; aligerar un poco sus temores, sus rabiosas cavilaciones y su odio. Una parte que ansiaba, por una vez, compartir el peso del mundo cruel junto con aquel que tanto había hecho por él.

_Pero por ahora, eso es imposible. Sólo me queda esperar… Sólo me queda confiar en que tarde o temprano él confiará lo suficiente en mí como para confesarme lo que le sucede._

Su mirada se desvió de la espalda del Uchiha, posándose en un grupo de aves que elevaban el vuelo en un árbol cercano, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo azul. Sin percatarse de cómo un par de rojos ojos se giraban un poco, observándole en silencio; hebras de negro cabello ocultando la expresión en el pálido rostro.

Interminables horas pasaron, en las cuales ninguno dio muestras de cansancio, extenuación o hambre. Sus movimientos tan rápidos y precisos como siempre; sus rostros inmersos en una fría tranquilidad; el reconfortante silencio extendiéndose alrededor de ellos cual latente pero cómodo arreglo. Momentos antes, Naruto había logrado alcanzar a la figura borrosa y veloz de Sasuke, y tras una mirada que denotaba un mudo acuerdo entre ambos, había permanecido a su lado: dos figuras sorteando la inmensidad de ese frondoso bosque; codo con codo; un contraste espectacular entre ambos. Como si a un lado del sol, se encontrase la Luna. El negro impoluto, el chakra maldito y oscuro; mezclándose inconscientemente con el rubio vivaz, con el chakra fogoso y luminoso.

Los saltos estilizados y varoniles de uno; mezclados con los brincos felinos y gráciles del otro. En una silenciosa competencia para demostrar quién era más rápido, más notable… más intenso en su manera de moverse, en su manera de correr y en su manera de _sentirse._

_**

* * *

5... 6... No te caigas.**_

* * *

Para cuando el claro que marcaba el final del bosque apareció frente a sus ojos, ya el cielo se hallaba coloreado con los suaves destellos dorados de la tarde y el viento frío comenzaba a colarse por entre las hojas y las ramas; batiendo contra los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor; causando estremecimientos en ambas pieles húmedas por el esfuerzo.

Descendieron en silencio, caminando el tramo restante y saliendo del bosque: ambos observando en la distancia el pequeño poblado que se alzaba, humilde y hogareño, entre el prado. Era una villa pequeña, de casas hechas con madera, barro y cemento. Algunas de ellas mostraban elaborados diseños y vivos colores que resaltaban en los pálidos rayos del sol muriente. Otras eran simples casuchas sin vida ni color, sin muestra de cuidado; solo erigidas con el simple propósito de vivir en ellas. Finas volutas de humo salían de las chimeneas de algunas casas, el leve aroma a comida, brasas y carbón inundando por un instante los sentidos de ambos jóvenes. Podían ver, aún en la distancia, el tráfico leve pero recurrente de personas; yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Gente de fachada trabajadora: mujeres vestidas con largos trajes y con estolas amarrando sus cabellos; hombres enfundados en chaquetas y pantalones repletos de fango, algunos con bandanas de la Villa de la Lluvia visibles. Muchos de ellos ayudaban a las mujeres que cargaban objetos y palanganas de agua, otros simplemente parecían caminar sin rumbo.

_Un pequeño poblado perteneciente __al Pais de la Lluvia. Ubicado en una planicie a las afueras de la villa central. _

Un lugar como ese era lo que ambos necesitaban en esos momentos. Un pueblito en el que pudiesen pasar desapercibidos, y al mismo tiempo hallar ropa, alojamiento y comida. Un lugar con pocos ninjas, poca vigilancia y que permitiese la entrada y salida fácil de dos extraños.

- Siento muy pocos ninjas en este lugar. Seis… a lo máximo siete.- Susurró Naruto, sus agudos sentidos captando las suaves oleadas de chakra que débilmente corrían por el aire. Sasuke asintió en silencio, captando de igual manera las fuentes de chakra de las que Naruto hablaba.

- Es un pueblo pobre pero cómodo. Los ninjas son sumamente débiles. Al parecer la noticia de tu escape no se ha difundido.-

- Quizá Gaara pudo detener el rumor antes de que se esparciese…- Sugirió Naruto, mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez más al pueblo.

-… Quizás.- Susurró Sasuke, su tono de voz volviéndose algo frío ante la mencion del Kazekage. Algo que Naruto no captó; sus azules ojos fijos en las personas que iban y venían; algunas de las cuales se detuvieron al verles entrar.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente del joven fue el de esconder sus manos de la vista de los aldeanos; sus palmas hundiéndose en los confines de su camisa, demasiado corta, demasiado blanca. Incapaz de ocultar completamente las grotescas y enormes perforaciones en sus manos. Y aunque trató, con el mayor silencio y disimulo posible, de esconderlas entre la camisa, hundirlas en los pequeños bolsillos de su pantalón, esconderlas entre los pliegues de la mochila que cargaba, ninguno de sus intentos dio resultados: la camisa demasiado corta, los bolsillos demasiado pequeños, los pliegues demasiado finos. Y sin saber que más hacer, las dejó colgando a sus costados, sabiendo perfectamente lo imposible de ocultarlas.

Notando al instante las miradas de los aldeanos sobre ellas; escuchando los gemidos de sorpresa o repugnancia, viendo como le apuntaban y murmuraban en silencio. Mirándole con miedo, con sorpresa… con asco.

Pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, su mirada siempre hacia alfrente, su rostro tranquilamente relajado; aún a pesar de que en su interior, se sentía como un niño al que estuviesen apaleando sin piedad. Cada mirada un golpe de barrote, cada señalamiento una palabra grotesca en su contra, cada murmullo un escupitajo en su cara.

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba esas miradas, de esas personas que él no conocía, quienes no le conocían. Aborrecía como le señalaban con descarada abertura. Odiaba todo aquello, porque le dolía.

Eran ocasiones que le hacían recordar como había sido tratado cuando pequeño; cuando todos los aldeanos de la Villa de Konoha al verle le rodeaban para patearle, para gritarle o escupirle; mientras sus voces oscuras y llenas de odio le proferían insultos, llamándole bestia, monstruo, engendro deforme…

Y al verse así, sometido a algo parecido a lo que había padecido años atrás; Naruto no pudo más que enfurecerse. El odio cursándole lentamente por las venas, como un veneno que comenzaba a hacer camino por su cuerpo; infectándole de rabia, ira y desolación. Le dolía, ese odio que sentía… le dolía como si estuviesen clavándole finas agujas en sus puntos vitales; pero era un dolor reconfortante. Era un dolor que le hacía olvidar el dolor que su alma sentía en esos momentos.

Cuanto hubiese deseado… detenerse y mirar a todos y cada uno de los que en esos momentos le señalaban y murmuraban, sin siquiera conocerle. Cuanto hubiese deseado imaginar en cada rostro un rostro de Konoha; para así sentir más odio, para así sentir más rabia. Cuanto desearía poder ver en esos rostros irreconocibles los rostros de aquellos que alguna vez le humillaron e insultaron; para así poder borrarles la sonrisa, el asco o la burla de sus rostros… mostrarles lo que verdaderamente era ver un monstruo…

… rugirles en la cara, agarrar sus cuellos y clavar sus uñas en sus rostros para luego simplemente… destrozarles…

_Y para que así puedan vislumbrar el monstruo que tanto pedían ver en mí._

Pero Naruto nunca supo si hubiese sido o no capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. Nunca supo el verdadero grado de su odio; gracias a la pálida mano que, discreta pero firmemente, se había entrelazado con la suya. Blancos dedos cerrándose alrededor de su palma, cubriendo su grotesca herida; dos intensos ojos negros observándole en silencio por unos segundos, para luego mirar hacia alfrente, impertérritos.

Y aún a pesar de que en el blanquecino rostro de Sasuke no se mostró ningún tipo de expresión, aquellos ojos negros y aquel sutil gesto, lograron que la mente de Naruto volviese a un estado cuerdo; el veneno del odio cediendo en su recorrido por sus venas; la sensación oscura en su alma esfumándose de su sistema; sus pensamientos animales y crueles siendo reemplazados por una especie de extraña sensación cosquilleante y cálida; algo que, al colarse por su sistema, le otorgaba una inyección de tranquilidad, de paz y sana cordura.

No fue una expresión suave la que Sasuke le ofreció; tampoco una expresión dulce, mucho menos reconfortante o cálida. Pero extrañamente, tampoco era una expresión dura o fría, exasperada o furiosa.

Era… algo más cercano al entendimiento. Era una expresión que, sin palabra alguna, le susurraba al oído un seco pero significativo ¨_Estoy aquí contigo.¨. _Una mirada que, dentro de la característica frialdad del Uchiha, trataba de ser… comprensiva.

Y aunque Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante tan súbito y extraño contacto, aún así, muy dentro de él, lo agradecía con toda su alma. Porque gracias a un contacto tan simple como ese, una mirada tan simple como aquella, había logrado espantar algo dentro de él que sabía, al final, se arrepentiría de mostrar.

- Gracias.- Musitó, un suave susurro que se arrastró gracias a la suave brisa de la tarde; colándose a los oidos del impasible Uchiha, el cual giró nuevamente el rostro; sin sonreír, sin pestañear; aquellos negros ojos que Naruto tantas veces había visto llenos de crueldad, de intenso odio e impensable maldad; ahora levemente brillantes. Un suave, casi inexistente fulgor que por unos segundos brillaba, para luego esfumarse. Un brillo esquivo, que a pesar de su corta duración, lograba otorgar al hombre a su lado… algo de humanidad.

De ese momento en adelante, sólo el silencio les acompañó. Era cierto que las miradas aún permanecían sobre ellos, que los murmullos aún se escuchaban y que uno que otro, valiente o estúpido, señalaba sin reparo alguno; pero esta vez Naruto los evitaba, sus oidos sordos, sus ojos ciegos. Apoyado en la confianza otorgada por aquella fría mano que le sostenía. Respirando de vez en cuando el aroma de los lugares por los que pasaban, los restaurantes, las casitas y los mercados.

Finalmente, luego de minutos de caminata, ambos llegaron ante una humilde posada construida en madera y adornada con exóticas banderolas de colores. El lugar de hallaba vacio, salvo por el anciano que, empotrado en una destartalada silla tras un amplio escritorio, leía distraídamente un viejo libro; sus arrugadas manos sosteniendo un pequeño vasito de cerámica con algo que, si bien no se equivocaba Naruto, era sake.

Tras un silencioso intercambio de miradas, Sasuke se adelantó hacia el hombre y procedió a entablar con él el alquiler de una habitación; mientras Naruto se quedaba atrás, observando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad; su humor sosegado. Tras el hombre, entre una cortina de tela clara, se escondía una puerta entreabierta, por la cual vislumbró el contorno de una mesa… de una mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro con un niño pegado a sus faldas… y de una niña que se había acercado al umbral para mirarle: dos grandes ojos en un redondo rostro enmarcado por un cabello oscuro recogido en dos perfectas trenzas. Naruto observó a la niña, y la niña le observó de vuelta, escondida en el umbral; sus ojitos mirándole con curiosidad a él y a Sasuke.

Inocentemente, sin una pizca de odio, asco o burla. Con la mirada curiosa y despierta de un pequeño. Alguien aún sin odio, alguien aún con alma.

A Naruto siempre le gustaron los niños. Siempre soñó con tener uno algún día. Lástima…

La niñita alzó una delicada mano y con ella le saludó tímidamente, una sonrisa en su rostro; sus mejillas cubiertas con un leve rubor. Naruto le sonrió de vuelta, alzando su mano, pero deteniéndose justo a tiempo; recordando su estado. La niña ladeó el rostro, parpadeó y rio inocentemente, pensando que él simplemente era tímido, como ella.

En esos momentos, Sasuke apareció nuevamente a su lado, una llave en mano. Observó por unos instantes la expresión en el rostro de Naruto, y al instante giró el rostro hacia la pequeña niña que, al verle, bajó el rostro; el rubor de sus mejillas incrementándose.

- Tsk. Niños…- Susurró el Uchiha, su tono de voz fastidiado. A su lado Naruto le guiñó amigablemente a la chiquilla y luego siguió al pelinegro escaleras arriba.

- Cualquiera diría que no te agradan, teme. ¿Qué no uno de tus objetivos era hacer que tu Clan resurgiese?- Susurró Naruto mientras se colocaba al lado del Uchiha, el cual parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Las escaleras que habían subido les condujeron a un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas con pequeños números dibujados en pintura blanca.

- Si, lo era. Pero viendo que soy un ninja renegado cuya cabeza tiene un precio sumamente alto, lo veo como algo imposible. Al menos en estos momentos.-

- ¿Qué es imposible? No creo que sea imposible para ti encontrar una chica con la cual tener varios bebés, Sasuke-teme. Sólo tienes que ir por ahí y buscar una. Puede que te pasen dos cosas: o encuentras una chica que te de bebés; o encuentras una chica que te mate a golpes por siquiera mencionárselo. Podrías correr el riesgo.- Naruto sonrió abiertamente.- Y si no… ¡Me tienes a mí!-

Naruto podía presumir de ser uno de los pocos seres humanos existentes capaces de ver el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha crear una expresión _verdadera. _Y, debía decir, este era uno de esos momentos únicos. Uno de esos momentos en los que el rubio hubiese vendido su alma al demonio con tal de tener una cámara y tomar una foto. Momento Kodak.

- ¿De qué demonios estás…?- Sasuke parecía incapaz de terminar la pregunta; su rostro girado hacia el rubio; contraído en una expresión de estupefacción.

- Bueno, sólo digo que con mi _Sexy Jutsu_, podría convertirme en mujer y así ¡Bam! ¡Llenarte de pequeños y revoltosos Uchihas!- Explicó Naruto, moviendo sus manos para dar mayor énfasis, disfrutando el ver como Sasuke palidecía considerablemente; su boca abriéndose ligeramente; dos negros ojos sumidos en un intenso shock.

- ¿Qué caraj…

- ¡Sólo bromeaba, teme! ¡Era un broma!- Exclamó Naruto entre risas, su cuerpo doblándose ligeramente debido al esfuerzo de contener sus carcajadas. Pero es que era una cosa del otro mundo, la cara de Sasuke. Parecía como si el Uchiha se hubiese quedado en un permanente estado de sorpresa. Hasta pensativo y todo se veía.

- ¿Sabes, Naruto? No creo que sea una mala idea…- Musitó repentinamente, la sorpresa en su rostro siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa leve, pero impregnada de maldad. Naruto paró de golpe sus risas, sus azules ojos conmocionados. Vio como el Uchiha se acercaba lenta, muy lentamente hacia él; su cuerpo quedando a unos centímetros del suyo; mientras su rostro se acercaba; la misma sonrisa en su rostro, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos negros.

- Tendrías que volverte una mujer, _**mi**_ mujer y permanecer así por todo el tiempo que sea necesario para cargar y dar a luz a todos mis hijos. Por lo menos… unos 20 niños serían necesarios. Mucha práctica… tu y yo… creando pequeños Uchihas. Suena… estimulante.- Le susurró el Uchiha, muy cerca del oido del rubio; su voz llena de un intenso matiz que logró que la respiración de Naruto se detuviese. Éste tragó saliva, azules ojos asustados y nerviosos mirando a los negros que, a una distancia obscenamente cercana de su rostro, le miraban triunfales. Y aún a pesar de que luchó incansablemente contra su propio ser, Naruto no pudo evitar el rubor que rapidamente se apoderó de sus orejas y sus mejillas; su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez fuera del agua.

- Yo… Yo… No… Yo…-

Era el turno del Uchiha de sonreír; sus labios ensanchándose en una cruel sonrisa de complacida venganza.

- Sólo era una broma, dobe. – Le susurró; su aliento chocando contra la sensible oreja del rubio. Acto seguido, se irguió completamente y golpeó con suavidad la cabeza del chico para luego, con aquella tranquila sonrisa de complacencia, seguir su camino. Dejando atrás a un Naruto pálido, el cual parpadeaba una y otra vez, masajeando suavemente su cabeza mientras de sus labios escapaban insultos susurrados en un tono vencido.

- Realmente te odio.- Terminó Naruto, su mirada en el suelo; sus orejas aún rojizas. Sasuke sólo arqueó una elegante ceja y acto seguido ingresó a la puerta en la que segundos antes se había detenido. Viendo el poco caso que Sasuke le había hecho, Naruto suspiró y le siguió, entrando a la amplia habitación.

No era un lugar lujoso, ni colorido; pero al menos guardaba cierta comodidad. Un amplia habitación pintada de crema pálido, en cuyas paredes sólo colgaba un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo y un sencillo cuadro en donde se mostraba un paisaje de flores rojas. Un amplio sofá oscuro se hallaba pegado a una de las paredes; al otro lado un sencillo ropero de madera tallada y en el centro una gran cama cubierta con sábanas blancas

- ¡La cama es mía!- Gritó al instante el rubio, lanzándose sobre las mullidas sábanas y enredándose en ellas; sus azules ojos entrecerrándose hacia Sasuke, el cual había dejado sus pertenencias a un lado para luego simplemente tenderse en el sofá, importándole en lo absoluto el clamor del otro joven.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos: Sasuke observando atentamente el insípido techo blanco sobre él y Naruto volteándose una y otra vez entre las sábanas.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Susurró de golpe el rubio, alzándose de la cama y observando a Sasuke el cual, en esos instantes, parecía sumido en algo que le requería mucha concentración.

- Por ahora nada. Dudo que en este lugar alguien tenga pistas sobre el paradero de Itachi. Debemos movernos más al norte, ir a villas más pobladas…-

- ¿Estás loco? Si vamos a villas más pobladas, la probabilidad de que nos reconozcan y nos atrapen será mucho mayor y…- Ante la significativa mirada del otro joven, los azules ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente- No me digas que…

- ¿Por qué crees que dejé que entraramos en esta villa sin disfraz alguno? ¿Por qué crees que dejé tus heridas descubiertas para que todos las vieran, dobe? _Necesitamos _que la gente nos vea y nos reconozca. Sobre todo a ti. Cuando te vean, los aldeanos sabrán quién eres ya que tus rasgos son… peculiares, por asi decirlo.-

- No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado por lo que acabas de decir…- Murmuró Naruto.

- … Como iba diciendo…- Susurró Sasuke, obviamente molesto por tan absurdo comentario.- Al verte, sabrán quién eres y por supuesto, las heridas en tus manos contribuirán a tu identificación ya que la mayoría de las Villas estaban enteradas de tu ejecución. Es cuestión de tiempo para que el rumor se disperse y llegue a oidos de Akatsuki e Itachi. Él vendrá a buscarte… y se encontrará conmigo.

- ¿Has pensado que quizás Itachi no venga solo? ¿Qué tal si viene todo Akatsuki con él?-

- Lo dudo. Akatsuki estará ocupado buscando al bijuu de 8 colas. Además, los informes de Orochimaru constataban que Itachi era el miembro de Akatsuki encargado de tu captura.-

- ¿Orochimaru tenía información mía?- Exclamó Naruto, una mueca de horror en su rostro. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, irritado por la nueva interupción.

- Claro, idiota. Eres un _Jinchūriki_. Es lógico que Orochimaru tomara interés en ti. Llegó un momento en que pensó capturarte para utilizarte como un arma contra Konoha… pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.- Una especie de cruel complacencia se instaló por segundos en el pálido rostro; expresión que tornó su mirada oscura y su expresión maligna.

- Tu lo mataste.- No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Algo que Naruto supo en el instante en el que el rostro de Sasuke se había tornado el de un asesino. Y aunque aborrecía a Orochimaru con todo su ser, no pudo evitar sentir una leve, muy leve sensación de vacío al saber que ese joven que años atrás había jugado con él a lanzar _shurikens_, ahora se mostraba como todo un asesino sin piedad, sin conmiseración.

- Es obvio. De lo contrario hubiese sido imposible rescatarte.- Naruto permaneció en silencio, sopesando la información que le era revelada mientras Sasuke se alzaba del sofá en silencio.

- Tengo hambre.- Terminó por musitar, incapaz de seguir maquinando en su mente lo que el pelinegro le había dicho.

- Salgamos. Daremos una vuelta para conocer el lugar y de una vez buscaremos un sitio para comer.

Naruto sonrió débilmente e, ignorando la inquisitiva mirada que el otro joven le dirigió, salió junto con él de la habitación. Mientras caminaban, divisó en la lejanía el rostro de la chiquilla que había visto al llegar. La pequeña le miraba sonriente, alzando sus manitas y saludándole vivazmente mientras su rostro hacia muecas graciosas hacia Sasuke.

- No deberías encariñarte con esa chiquilla.- Le advirtió Sasuke, el cual observaba por el rabillo del ojo los intercambios entre el joven a su lado y la niña.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que sea Itachi disfrazado? No conozco a tu hermano, pero al ser un Uchiha, dudo mucho que sea capaz de pasearse por ahí vistiendo un vestido rosa y aguantando un oso, sólo por espiarnos.- Murmuró Naruto mientras salían del hospedaje.

- No lo digo por ese motivo. Existe la posibilidad de que tengamos que destruir esta villa y matar a todos sus aldeanos. Sería una pena que te encariñaras de una niña que luego tendrías que asesinar.- El tono con el que Sasuke dijo todo aquello fue tan desapasionado, tan _casual… _como si estuviese hablando del color del pájaro que se posó en su ventana en vez de la perspectiva de un homicidio en masa.

Era una manera tan… desapegada de hablar. Como si no le interesase en lo absoluto la perspectiva de tener que matar a docenas de inocentes sin un motivo aparente. Como si fuese algo simple, algo normal y cotidiano. Y a Naruto no le gustaba, no le causaba gracia. Porque si bien él mismo admitía que su deseo de matar era palpable; también sabía que ese deseo sólo era reservado para los habitantes de Konoha.

Él no deseaba matar a nadie más. Sólo quería destruir Konoha. Sólo quería matar a los aldeanos de Konoha. A esos malditos seres que habían hecho su vida un infierno. Era algo lógico, era algo esperado. Era algo… _**justo.**_

Pero esa gente que vivía en ese pueblito no le había hecho nada a él. Era cierto que le miraban con temor o asco, ¿Pero quién no miraría de esa forma a alguien con las manos atravesadas por clavos? Era lógico. No era justo… pero era de esperarse. No por eso deseaba realmente matarlos, aunque hubiese llegado el momento en el que lo hubiese pensado. Ellos no habían hecho su vida un asco, ellos no le conocían. Eran personas inocentes que estaban ahí, simplemente ahí, en su camino. Y no era lógico, mucho menos justo, matar a personas inocentes sólo por el hecho de _estar ahí._

- Yo no mataré a nadie de este lugar. A los únicos que deseo exterminar son a los habitantes de Konoha. – Murmuró Naruto, su voz un susurro que sólo Sasuke era capaz de escuchar. El pelinegro le observó de reojo por unos instantes y, sin emitir comentario alguno, volvió la mirada hacia alfrente.

Caminaron, ambos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, observando el cielo oscuro y repleto de nubes que cubrían la Luna. Naruto lo observaba; su humor volviéndose sombrío ante la perspectiva de una tormenta. Sasuke caminaba a su lado impasible, observando todo con minuciosa calma, recolectando con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos, los establecimientos, las casas… en busca de un peligro.

Las calles se hallaban vacías, a excepción de uno que otro aldeano que iba de compras o de regreso a su hogar. Los establecimientos comenzaban a cerrar y la aldea se hallaba en un estado de relativa calma; sin ruidos excesivos, sin gente yendo y viniendo… solo la suave brisa fría y el silencio acogedor.

Ingresaron a un pequeño establecimiento adornado con flores de vivos colores en donde varios comensales se hallaban disfrutando en un ameno ambiente en donde las conversaciones reinaban. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del gentío; mientras una camarera regordeta y de rostro bonachón se acercaba a atenderles; una libreta en mano y una bandeja de madera en la otra.

- Hola guapos, ¿Qué desean?- Sincera sonrisa, ojos oscuros resplandecientes con esa chispa que sólo podía tener alguien que era feliz.

Naruto sintió envidia de ella.

Pidieron al instante. Naruto pollo en vez de Ramen, para sorpresa de Sasuke. Y Sasuke carne en vez de Oden, para sorpresa de Naruto. Ambos estaban llenos de rencor. Ambos estaban cambiando. A Naruto el Ramen le recordaba Konoha, le recordaba su malvivir, le recordaba su infelicidad. A Sasuke el Oden le recordaba la infancia que nunca vivió y la adolescencia que sólo contribuyó a pudrirle el alma. Ambos estaban fastidiados de sus vidas, y querían cambiarlas desde la raiz.

Y dedicaron las horas siguientes a comer en silencio, a robarse mutuamente pedazos de comida cuando parecía que el otro no se daba cuenta. A veces abrían la boca sólo para insultarse, otras veces lo hacían para hablar de banalidades: el color del pájaro que estaba trepado en el alfeizar en esos momentos, lo tediosa que era esa villa, lo asquerosas que estaban sus ropas, Naruto burlándose del ¨cabello de niña¨ de Sasuke; Sasuke burlándose de la ¨estatura de enano¨ de Naruto. Ambos burlándose de lo jodidas que estaban sus vidas y de lo locos que estaban.

Y a veces, muy pocas veces, abrían las bocas para hablar seriamente. Para hablar del futuro, oscuro y lejano e improbable para ambos. Para hablar de sus planes, de sus metas. Los ojos de Sasuke brillando con la enfermiza intensidad de un vengador cada vez que hablaba de destrozar a Itachi, descuartizar a Itachi, matar a Itachi. Arrancarle el alma como su hermano años atrás había hecho con la suya. Arrancársela y ver si así, podía recuperar aunque fuese un poco de la suya propia.

Los ojos de Naruto tornándose opacos con la abstracta y escondida intensidad de alguien enfermo de dolor e ira. Su voz lejana, casi ajena, musitando una y otra vez su meta de acabar con la vida en Konoha. De exterminar a todos y cada uno de los que vivían en esa villa; en la villa que luego lideraría. Esa Villa Konoha, tan hermosa… tan hermosa bañada en la sangre de todos aquellos que alguna vez contribuyeron a destrozarle la vida.

Sería Hokage, ese era su sueño. Sería Hokage de esa hermosa villa, en la que nueva vida renacería. En ese lugar en donde su rostro sería esculpido encima del rostro de Tsunade; justo al lado del de su padre. Esa villa en la cual construiría un hermoso río cuyas aguas serían la sangre de todos y cada uno de los aldeanos. Ese río que alimentaría los árboles de su villa, las hojas de su villa. Hojas que en el crepúsculo de su muerte se liberarían, rojas con el tinte de la sangre enemiga…

… pequeñas y hermosas memorias de miles de ensangrentadas hojas de otoño que danzarían con la brisa y cubrirían su villa con un manto de sangre derramada con justicia.

Y lo vería todo, sentado en su trono, envuelto en la túnica flamante de gobernante; sonriendo feliz… feliz.

Al final… eran solo dos jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, demasiado golpeados por la vida. Solo eran dos hombres que más que venganza; deseaban recuperar aunque fuese un poco de sus almas, perdidas hace ya mucho tiempo en un lugar que no recordaban. Recuperlas… y con eso superar sus odios, sus traumas, sus horribles experiencias pasadas; para sentirse nuevamente humanos, para ser nuevamente felices.

Para que Sasuke pudiese sentirse nuevamente limpio, para que su mente volviese a sentirse en paz. Y para que Naruto pudiese sentirse nuevamente feliz… para que su alma volviese a estar en calma.

Para cuando terminaron, ya la mayoría de los clientes se había marchado y afuera la tormenta descendía sobre la Tierra, intensa. La brisa fría mezclándose con las gotas, entrando por las ventanas y puertas entreabiertas, apagando chimeneas, calando hasta los huesos a todo aquel que estuviese en contacto con ella.

Y aún a pesar de la insistente petición de la amable camarera de permanecer hasta que amainara el vendaval ambos jóvenes declinaron, lanzándose en silencio a esa lluvia horrible que en cuestión de segundos les caló por completo. No corrían ya que les resultaba fastidioso gastar energías; no se cubrían ya que les resultaba tonto andar caminando con un paraguas que seguramente en cuestión de segundos sería arrancado de sus manos por el viento. La lluvia era fría, sus huesos protestaban y en general todo era una grandísima mierda, pero ninguno de los dos hizo amago de preocuparse demasiado.

Y para cuando llegaron al hospedaje, se hallaban tan empapados que parecían pollos salidos del agua. Un pollo negro y otro rubio. El anciano hospedero les observó por unos instantes con una expresión desaprobatoria para luego seguir con su lectura mientras a su lado, la pequeña que Naruto había visto corría hacia ellos y les tendía una toalla a cada uno.

- Gracias.- Susurró el rubio, sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo debido al frío y al entumecimiento. La niña asintió y sin más salió corriendo, sus mejillas ruborizadas. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se secó mientras ambos caminaban hacia su habitación.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto se encerró en el baño para tomar una ducha caliente mientras Sasuke aguardaba su turno, preparando el sofá donde dormiría esa noche. Cuando ambos se hallaron cómodamente enfundados en suaves y secas prendas de ropa se dispusieron a descansar; Naruto lanzándose sobre la enorme cama y Sasuke acostándose en el sofá tras haber apagado las luces.

Pero Naruto no dormía, mucho menos hacía amago de intentarlo. La lluvia afuera se había convertido en un horripilante vendaval; el frío colándose por la ventana y llenando el cuarto. El ruido era incesante, y aunque en otra época le hubiese parecido reconfortante, en esos momentos le resultaba algo… perturbador.

A Naruto siempre le había gustado la lluvia; siempre había gozado con el ruido de las gotas al caer; el frío revigorizante que sentía al tener contacto con las gotas de agua. La sensación, el aroma a hierba fresca y suelo mojado. Cuando era pequeño, siempre había gozado con empaparse en la lluvia y brincar y saltar para luego dormirse con el ruido suave…

… a Naruto siempre le había gustado la lluvia… hasta aquella horrible noche. Aquella noche en la que, encadenado en los aires, había escuchado las gotas caer, reverberando por doquier. Aquella noche en la que le habían destrozado los huesos con chorros de agua; escuchando las gotas caer en la distancia. Aquella noche en la que lo habían sacado medio muerto; arrastrando su cuerpo por Konoha mientras la lluvia le mojaba el cuerpo, mientras la lluvia le escocia sus heridas abiertas y regaba su sangre por el suelo.

Aquella noche en la que le habían lanzado a una estaca, le había amarrado con púas y le habían atravesado sus manos con un clavo; la lluvia cayendo siempre; la lluvia mojándole siempre y llorando con él… gimiendo con él… opacando sus gritos y sus bramidos y sus plegarias…

Sintió sus palmas palpitar dolorosamente y, sin poder evitarlo, se alzó de la cama; buscando entre la oscuridad la silueta de Sasuke, el cual también se hallaba despierto.

Y Naruto no podía culparlo ya que la única ventana de toda la habitación se hallaba a poca distancia del sofá; un agujero sin ventanales ni cortinas ni nada que tapase el acceso de la lluvia a través de ella. Parte de la cual caía sobre los pies del Uchiha, el cual al parecer o no se había dado cuenta o trataba de ignorarlo. Además, el sofá no se veía nada cómodo, considerando la estatura del joven y la sabanita con la que se cubría no se veía capaz de cubrir ni siquiera a un enano.

- Sasuke… ¿Sasuke?-

- Hn.-

- No te ves muy cómodo en ese lugar…- El Uchiha se giró solo lo suficiente para enviarle una mirada que muy bien decia ¨No, me la estoy pasando de maravilla… idiota¨, para luego volver a mirar el techo.

- Ven aquí, Sasuke.- Murmuró de golpe, incapaz de encontrar otra manera de decir lo que deseaba decir. El aludido volvió a girar el rostro, lentamente y le observó: sus negros e intensos ojos reluciendo entre la oscuridad como dos peligrosas gemas.

- ¿Qué?- Musitó, y Naruto pudo notar una cierta sorpresa en su tono de voz.

- Estás mojándote; ese sofá es muy pequeño y esa sábana es una mierda. Ven aquí, la cama es grande… cabremos ambos cómodamente. – Susurró Naruto, luchando contra el leve rubor que comenzaba a trepar por sus orejas.

_No quiero que te enfermes. No quiero que estés incómodo. Necesitas dormir. No quiero estar solo. Necesito… Necesito… tenerte cerca para que estas manos dejen de dolerme._

Sasuke seguía observándole; sin moverse. Le observaba de una manera demasiado intensa, demasiado penetrante; como si sus ojos fuesen capaces de mirar a través de su piel y ver su alma, sus secretos, sus miedos… sus emociones. Era una mirada que le incomodaba, que le hacía sentirse expuesto de una manera que le hacía temblar por dentro.

- Teme, no lo repetiré de nuevo. Si te enfermas es tu problema; luego no vengas llorando porque Itachi te pateó el trasero por culpa de una pulmonía que pudiste evitar si…- Pero Naruto calló al ver como Sasuke se alzaba en silencio del sofá y sin decir una palabra se metía en la cama junto a él.

- ¿Te asusta la lluvia, usuratonkachi?- Se burló mientras se arropaba con las mullidas sábanas. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Naruto volvió a acostarse y a cubrirse; su cuerpo a unos cuantos centímetros del de Sasuke; su pierna rozando inconscientemente la del otro mientras veía un modo de acomodarse lo más lejos posible.

- Callate, teme.- Susurró de vuelta, dándole la espalda. El pelinegro sonrió burlonamente y se acomodó en su lado; sintiéndose internamente agradecido por el calor de esa cama en vez del frío y la incomodidad del sofá.

Y no supo si pasaron sólo unos cuantos minutos, o toda una eternidad; pero para cuando Sasuke ya se hallaba en un estado de sopor lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormirse pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto: tan leve, pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de intensidad, que provocó que por un instante el pelinegro abriese los ojos y se girase, sólo para mirar aquella espalda que parecía temblar… muy levemente.

- Si.-

- ¿Si qué?- Susurró a su vez Sasuke, levemente confundido.

- Si me asusta… la lluvia. _Me hace recordar el día que me mataron_.- Sasuke vió como el cuerpo de Naruto parecía encorvarse en su reducido espacio; como un pequeño feto asustado.

- Trata de olvidarlo. Ahora eres libre. Y yo estoy aquí.- Susurró Sasuke, notando como Naruto dejaba de temblar, girándose lentamente hacia él; dos intensos ojos de un azul que en la oscuridad de la habitación brillaron sobrenaturalmente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose mutuamente; sus cuerpos a sólo centímetros de tocarse; sus rostros a un palmo de distancia; el aliento de uno chocando suavemente en el rostro del otro mientras afuera la lluvia caía sin tregua, los truenos rugían y el mundo parecía a punto de extinguirse.

- Es… difícil.- Susurró Naruto, ansioso.

- Nadie dijo que no lo fuese. Pero es algo necesario. Y si no logras olvidar, al menos trata de entender y asimilar. Puede resultar más sencillo.-

- Nos van a matar. Tarde o temprano nos van a matar, Sasuke.-

- Es muy probable.-

- Tengo… tanto miedo de morir.-

- No lo tengas. Yo no permitiré que te maten. Ahora déjate de estupideces y duérmete.- Naruto le observó en silencio, algo más calmado; uno de sus puños relajándose.

- Sasuke…-

- Hn.-

- Sé que suena tonto y estúpido pero… ¿Podrías por favor…- Pero Naruto no tuvo que terminar su pedido, ya que al instante la pálida mano del Uchiha se había cerrado por segunda vez en ese día en torno a la suya; apretándola suavemente mientras sus dedos rozaban con delicadeza la enorme herida en su palma, para luego entrelazarse con sus dorados dedos que, temblorosos y expectantes, se entrelazaron también a los del Uchiha.

- Duérmete ya, idiota. Mañana será un largo día.- Naruto asintió, incapaz de decir o pensar en algo que no fuese la intensa, y al mismo tiempo reconfortante sensación de esa mano sobre la suya; de esos dedos entre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, descartando la mirada fija y minuciosa del otro; sumiéndose en un tranquilo sopor, en un cálido ensueño que relajó su cuerpo y su mente. Y Sasuke observó todos y cada uno de esos momentos, con esa mirada suya de tranquila curiosidad; su mano jamás separándose de la del otro. Pensando en la idiotez y el sentimentalismo de todo aquel espectáculo y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose incapaz de soltar aquella mano tan suave, tan… llena de vida.

Impulsado por la curiosidad, extendió su mano libre y, sin dudarlo, la posó sobre los cabellos rubios que se hallaban desparramados grácilmente sobre la almohada. Sintiendo entre sus dedos la suavidad de cada una de esas hebras de brillante color amarillo y el olor suave a bosque que se desprendía de ellas. Convencido del dormitante estado del otro, comenzó a bajar lentamente, sus dedos trazando con suavidad casi etérea la relajada frente, bajando hasta la sien y deteniéndose por unos segundos en aquella sensible parte en la cual el pulso palpitaba, una y otra vez… relajado.

No era un piel suave. No era tan suave como la de un bebé, o como la de una mujer. Sasuke sabía las texturas de muchas pieles de hombres, mujeres y niños y la piel de Naruto no podía compararse con ninguna que hubiese antes tocado. Era una piel… especial. Con una textura agradable, lejos de ser suave y frágil, pero lejos igualmente de ser áspera y fuerte. Era una piel que transmitía calor con tal sólo tocarla, transmitía vida.

_Una piel adictiva. De esas que se puede permanecer tocando por toda la eternidad…_

Parpadeó varias veces, alejando su mano al sentir el suave estremecimiento en el cuerpo dormido. No debía pensar en cosas como esas. No era el momento, no era el lugar, no era el tiempo para hacerlo. Él no deseaba martirizarse la mente con ese tipo de pensamientos, ese tipo de emociones que no conocía. Él necesitaba su mente firme y su ser lo más compuesto posible: la mente fría para calcular su venganza y, también ahora, la del ser que se hallaba a su lado.

Era una locura.

_Lo era… ¿Pero acaso no estoy yo ya loco?_

¿De qué le servirían esas emociones que no comprendía y que lo único que hacían era torturarle la mente?

_Podría usarlas para tenderle a mis pies… Tendría con ellas la oportunidad de tener su corazón en mis manos. _

Todo eso era fácil de pensar, pero ¿Cómo era posible saber si ese ser que se hallaba a su lado sentía algo?

_Sería fácil persuadirle a que lo sienta. Eres un Uchiha. Además… él siempre ha tenido una rara conexión contigo…_

_Sería tan fácil enamorarle… tenerle comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Tendría todo de él. Y mi venganza sería tan fácil de cumplir. Ni siquiera Itachi podría luchar contra mí y un bijuu unidos. Lo mataría. Podría destrozarle la vida mil veces a ese maldito bastardo…_

Sería… tan sencillo manipular los sentimientos de Naruto. ¿Pero sería capaz de intentarlo? Era tan sencillo… y al mismo tiempo…

Observó una vez más el rostro relajado a su lado; el cabello que a veces le caía por la frente y las suaves respiraciones que salían de sus labios. Le observó, llegando a la conclusión de que Naruto era alguien hermoso. No sería difícil sentirse atraído hacia él; hacia ese rostro, esos labios y esos ojos; hacia ese comportamiento tonto y al mismo tiempo vivaz.

Y hacia ese brillo de locura, de malignidad floreciente que a veces coloreaba aquellos espectaculares ojos con toques carmesí. Sasuke siempre había amado esa expresión. Era tan… perfecta. Muy parecida a la suya propia, pero con ese característico toque que hacía que su sangre hirviese al verla; que la adrenalina cursara por sus venas y que un estremecimiento de maligno placer se apoderara de su cuerpo.

_Sería tan sencillo enredarle en mis redes… atraparle y hacerle mío por completo. Su voluntad en mis manos… Me volvería alguien tan poderoso. _

Pero… ¿Sería capaz de hacerle ese daño? ¿De ser tan cruel como para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien que sin duda alguna, estaba en esos momentos ayudándole?

_Si hubiese sido otro no me hubie__se temblado el alma en hacerlo. Pero Naruto…_

Naruto siempre había sido especial. Siempre lo había sido, a pesar de todos los insultos proferidos, de todos los golpes dados, de las veces que él había tratado de matarle… Naruto siempre había sido alguien muy especial para Sasuke.

Mi compañero. Mi amigo. Mi enemigo. Mi aliado. Mi…

_Mi… ser atesorado. ¿Lo era?_

_¡Tonterias!_

_Sería tan fácil destrozarle el corazón en miles de pedazos…_

Un pesado suspiro escapó suavemente de sus labios. No debía pensar en esas cosas. No en esos momentos. Pensar en ello en un momento tan tenso como ese le acarraería problemas; impulsos indeseados; cosas que luego se arrepentiría de pensar o hacer.

Además, él había llegado a aborrecer el contacto humano.

La simple idea de tener que tocar a alguien, besarle, abrazarle y hacerle el amor… era repulsiva. Le hacía recordar momentos que no deseaba recordar… experiencias que nunca hubiese deseado experimentar; menos de la forma que tuvo que experimentarlas.

_Repulsivo… Asqueroso._

_Pero… Era Naruto. Naruto. Él no era repulsivo. Él no era asqueroso. Naruto no era… en nada parecido a Orochimaru. _

_Sería sencillo tocarle porque su piel es especial y no es… asquerosamente resbaladiza. _

_Sería sencillo besarle porque sus labios son suaves y vivos, no ásperos y muertos. _

_Sería reconfortante abrazarle porque su cuerpo es cálido, no frío. _

_Sería… sería hermoso hacerle el amor porque su cuerpo era deseable, sus ojos eran emotivos, su boca era tentadora y él era tan… puro. No era un cuerpo flaco y asqueroso, sus ojos no estaban podridos por la lujuria, su__ boca no estaba llena de mierda y su alma no era vil y negra…_

… _y el hecho de poseerle… de tenerle entre mis brazos y sentirle completamente. Sería algo nuevo. Algo reconfortante. Algo que quizás… quizás lograse limpiar un poco mi alma y mi ser tan sucios y horribles._

Sasuke se acomodó de espaldas, soltando con esfuerzo la mano cálida que sujetaba y notando como Naruto, dormido completamente, comenzaba a moverse buscando calor; de sus labios escapando murmullos incomprensibles mientras su rostro se hundía muy cerca de su pálido hombro.

Cerró los ojos, trató de liberar su mente de todo pensamiento: trató de olvidar las pesadillas que seguramente tratarían de atacarle; las cavilaciones que su mente deseaba llevar a cabo; el rostro tan cercano a su hombro y el cuerpo que a pocos centímetros del suyo dormía apaciblemente.

Y al final, quizá por su perseverancia o por gracia divina, pudo caer nuevamente en un sopor que le mantuvo en esa fina línea que divide el sueño profundo de la lucidez…

… escuchando siempre en el recóndito espacio de su mente la lluvia que aún caía con intensidad… y la suave respiración de Naruto, la cual chocaba contra su hombro y entibiaba levemente no solo ese pedazo de piel, si no una gran parte de su alma congelada.

_**

* * *

7... 8… No te duermas**_

* * *

Verdes ojos observaban el cielo turbulento; la lluvia cayendo sobre la Tierra, el viento azotando cruelmente contra los árboles, destrozando ramas, volando las hojas verdes arrancadas a la fuerza de sus cimientos… suspendidas en el aire, mojadas por la lluvia, danzando sin descanso alguno, apaleadas por la tempestad.

- Sakura… ¡Sakura!- La joven se sobresaltó, girando rápidamente su rostro hacia los dos hombres que se hallaban con ella. Uno de ellos cocinaba un conejo recién cazado en una hoguera mientras que el otro simplemente se hallaba arrinconado, solitario, dibujando en su cuaderno.

Se hallaban en una oscura y húmeda cueva en algún lugar de un bosque que Sakura no conocía completamente. Se estaban resguardando de la tempestad, la cual les había tomado desprevenidos mientras caminaban por esos lugares; lejos ya del característico desierto y de la Villa de Suna; la cual habían tenido que abandonar deprisa… como si fuesen unos criminales.

_Seguramente para el Kazekage lo somos._

Gaara había sido lo suficientemente amable como para abastecerles de lo suficiente para su partida; nada más. No les permitió quedarse en una hospedería, no les permitió comer en su villa, no les permitió nada que no fuese buscar lo necesario para sobrevivir y luego por ahí mismo, largarse. Sin pena ni gloria.

_Como si nos hubiese dado una invisible patada en el trasero._

Decir que Sakura se había sentido humillada sería más que un hecho. Tanto ella, como sus compañeros de equipo, habían sufrido una de las más crueles humillaciones en todas sus vidas. Yamato-sensei estaba furioso, Sakura lo notaba en cada movimiento y gesto que hacía. Sai… bueno, él seguía como siempre. Sakura dudaba que el pelinegro comprendiese un sentimiento tan complejo como lo era el sentirse menospreciado, ya que el chico era un poco… extraño.

Sakura comprendía que Gaara se hallaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que desease, y también comprendía que en cierto modo, ellos merecían ese mal trato. Por lo menos ella lo veía así. Y lo aceptaba. Eso no significaba que no le doliese, que no lo sintiese… pero lo aceptaba.

En cambio sus compañeros de equipo parecían o indiferentes o demasiado furiosos con la situación. Y en cierto modo, a ella le incomoda esas actitudes.

- Dígame, Yamato-sensei.- Contestó finalmente, sacudiendo el rostro y despegándose de la entrada de la cueva, por donde veía la tempestad que rugía sobre ellos. Se adentró, viendo como ambos hombres se hallaban frente al fuego. Sai aún dibujando (o escribiendo, Sakura no estaba segura) y Yamato murmurando entre dientes frases ininteligibles mientras golpeaba con algo de fuerza el conejo rostizado.

- Siéntate, debemos hablar seriamente de los acontecimientos del día de hoy.- Yamato le tendió un plato a ella y a Sai y luego comenzó a cortar el conejo, repartiendo la comida entre todos.- Sai, infórmanos de tus hallazgos.

Sakura parpadeó, confundida ante semejante pedido cuando se sabía que ninguno había sido capaz siquiera de rondar por la Villa de la Arena. Pero luego de unos segundos de intenso pensar, cayó en cuenta de la habilidad de Sai de rastreo con sus animalillos de tinta.

- Mis ratones no encontraron ningún rastro de chakra extraño. Recorrieron toda la ciudad, pero ni Sasuke-san, mucho menos Naruto-kun, se hallaban ahí.-

- Mierda. Y yo que pensaba que estaban escondidos en algún lugar de esa villa. La actitud del Kazekage me hacía sospechar…-

- No lo creo.- Interrumpió Sakura, negando con la cabeza.- Gaara-sama sólo estaba enfadado. Recordemos el incidente de Konoha; debe guardarnos resentimiento por lo que le hicimos. Eso… y Naruto, claro está. Es lógico que no nos reciba con los brazos abiertos; él ya se lo había advertido a Tsunade-sama.-

- Concuerdo con Sakura. El Kazekage se mostraba… ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿disgustado? Yo he leido en varios libros que…- Pero Sai fue interrumpido por la exasperada mirada de ambos acompañantes y, lanzando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, volvió a su postura de escribir en su cuaderno.

- No podemos hacer nada más que proseguir. Necesitamos encontrar a Naruto antes que los otros ninjas. No podemos volver a Konoha hasta hallarle y, por lo que veo, esto nos costará un buen tiempo.-

- Sasuke siempre fue un prodigio en el arte de ser ninja. Y su habilidad con el _sharingan_ es excepcional. Naruto, a pesar de no ser un prodigio, es alguien con gran cantidad de chakra, stamina y con una inteligencia táctica por encima de lo normal. Eso sin contar el bijuu que habita en su interior. Ambos ninjas son inteligentes y sumamente poderosos. Uchiha Sasuke está loco y Naruto… no se encuentra en un estado coherente. Todo eso unido significa un enorme riesgo, no tan solo para nosotros, si no también para todo el país.- Terminó Yamato, dejando a un lado su comida.

- Ellos no estan locos.- Musitó Sakura, levemente ofendida ante el tono con el que Yamato había dicho todo aquello. Este la miró por unos instantes; una leve, muy leve chispa de pena cruzando por unos segundos sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sakura?- Fue su única respuesta.

- Ellos antes que todo, eran mis compañeros de equipo y yo…-

- Si tan bien los conocías, ¿por qué entonces no pudiste prever que Sasuke Uchiha se largaría de Konoha para unirse a un bando enemigo y convertirse en una amenaza pública? ¿Por qué Naruto Uzumaki nunca te mencionó cuando eran pequeños que la bestia más mortífera y poderosa de todo el Pais del Fuego habitaba en su interior? ¿Por qué nunca pudiste prever que Naruto Uzumaki se volvería loco y atacaría a todo el mundo, sólo porque Sasuke Uchiha se había largado nuevamente? ¿Por qué tú, Sakura, que decías conocerlos, no previste eso?- Le dijo calmadamente Yamato. Palabras dichas en un tono monótono. Palabras que si bien no guardaban sentimiento alguno, eran como agujas. Agujas que perforaban el corazón de la chica que en esos momentos le miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos ensombrecidos.

- Yo… Yo…-

- La verdad es, Sakura… que al final nadie los conocía. Ni tú, ni Kakashi, ni el Tercer Hokage, ni Sai ni nadie. Nadie conocía quién era realmente Sasuke Uchiha. Y nadie nunca pudo conocer quién era realmente Naruto Uzumaki. Ellos se encargaron de darnos un aspecto falso de sus personas. Y al final… al final quizá solo ellos mismos lograron conocerse el uno al otro. Por eso Naruto perseguía con tanto afán al Uchiha; por eso el Uchiha salvó a Naruto de su muerte… por eso ellos se encuentran juntos en este instante, seguramente ideando una estrategia para matarnos a todos como los enormes idiotas que somos.- Terminó Yamato, suspirando quedamente mientras sus oscuros ojos observaban el techo.

Sakura no tenía palabras. Se había quedado completamente muda de la impresión. Y aunque muy dentro de sí odiaba tener que admitirlo, sabía que Yamato estaba en lo cierto. Ella siempre había notado la manera única en la que Naruto y Sasuke se comunicaban, se hablaban, se comprendían. Lo había notado, pero muy a su pesar, nunca había logrado entenderlo. Era… algo que se hallaba fuera de su capacidad de reconocimiento. Ellos dos siempre habían tenido un invisible lazo que los unía y en el cual, ella nunca estuvo presente.

Como un fantasma… como uno más entre ellos. Alguien sin importancia para Sasuke. Alguien a quién Naruto sólo veía como una hermana a la que proteger, como un ser indefenso al cual cuidar. Nunca tomándola como un igual, si no como alguien inferior a ellos. Y en cierto modo, ella lo era. Lo era, aún a pesar de ser una de las mejores ninja médico de todo Konoha; aún a pesar de poseer un control de chakra sobrenatural, aún a pesar de su fuerza extrema y su carácter arollador… ella siempre había estado por debajo de Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigioso portador del _sharingan_; y de Naruto Uzumaki, el poderoso contenedor del Kyuubi.

Quizo llorar, quizo gritar ante la injusticia de aquella cruel revelación. Pero su orgullo no le dejó derramar otra lágrima y estaba ya tan cansada de gritar y sollozar por todo. Era difícil, era una situación tan cruel… ella ahí, buscando a sus dos ex- compañeros de equipo. Dos compañeros que en esos momentos eran sus enemigos, a pesar de las circunstancias. Dos compañeros que estaban desequilibrados y que seguramente no dudarían en hacerle daño. Sasuke siempre había estado loco; y Naruto… ella ya no sabía siquiera como se hallaba Naruto.

Loco quizá. Y lleno de odio. Y ella no le culpaba en absoluto porque de haber sido ella la que hubiese pasado por toda esa horrible tortura… se hubiese vuelto loca también.

- Lo sé.- Contestó finalmente, sin saber que más decir; sus ojos ausentes.

- ¿Qué nos queda?- Preguntó Sai, cauteloso; mientras observaba con infantil interés el rostro descompuesto de Sakura y la furia reprimida de Yamato; guardando en su mente esas expresiones para analizarlas luego, con sus libros. Eran expresiones que si bien no lograba comprender mucho, le hacían sentir un extraño retortijón en el pecho. Algo que le dolía un poco, pero que más bien… _le hacía sentir tan incómodo._

- Seguir el camino. Tienen que estar en algún sitio. Por más rápidos que sean, sólo han pasado varios días y la posibilidad de que se encuentren en los alrededores no es del todo errónea. Si no se encuentran en el País de la Arena, entonces seguramente se hallarán en alguna villa cercana al País de la Lluvia. Lo más cercano en estos momentos es un pequeño poblado al oeste, en las inmediaciones de la villa central de la Lluvia. Este clima durará por lo menos dos días y no es seguro salir sin que se despeje un poco. Contando este imprevisto, llegaremos a ese lugar en una semana, quizá un poco menos. Seguramente hallaremos alguna pista que nos conduzca a ellos.- Musitó Yamato, atizando el fuego.

Los otros jóvenes asintieron en silencio, y tras uno que otro comentario y las últimas preparaciones, se alejaron cada uno por su sitio. Yamato se apostó en la entrada de la cueva, vigilando entre el oscuro y turbio panorama por algún enemigo. Sai se quedó junto al fuego, abriendo su libro y siguiendo lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo y Sakura se hundió en los confines de la cueva, en donde las tres bolsas de dormir se hallaban asentadas. Se acostó en la suya, su rostro mirando el techo oscuro y repleto de estalagtitas; tratando de no pensar en el futuro, tratando de no pensar en su porvenir.

Parpadeando una y otra vez para evitar que las lágrimas se le saliesen; mientras su mente, ausente, recordaba vívidamente, una y otra vez, los rostros de sus ex- compañeros. Los momentos vividos con ellos, las risas, las bromas, los juegos. El amor infantil que había sentido por Sasuke. El cariño tan enorme que había sentido más tarde hacia Naruto. Era tan sencillo recordarles. A Sasuke con su sonrisa de superioridad y su porte orgulloso, y sus ademanes experimentados; sus negros ojos tan llenos de una extraña intensidad… algo que se obtiene luego de muchos años de sufrimiento. Y a Naruto con su sonrisa llena de vida y alegría, su porte desgarbado pero ágil; sus ademanes disparatados y al mismo tiempo graciosos; sus ojos azules y llenos de un brillo tan fulgurante que a veces Sakura se preguntaba si era real.

Ella sabía que esos recuerdos habían cambiado, pero aún así no lo aceptaba. Era difícil. Era duro. Y aunque presentía que tarde o temprano todo se derrumbaría, aún así seguía aferrada a ellos. Aún a pesar de saber que cuando les viese nuevamente, no vería a ese Sasuke orgulloso pero aún inocente; si no a todo un asesino sin alma. Y que en vez de ver a su adorado y alegre Naruto, lleno de amor y de vida… vería a alguien a quién no podría reconocer. A alguien lleno de odio, a alguien lleno de dolor. Alguien que seguramente, sería igual a Sasuke.

Sin poder contenerse y enviando de una vez por todas su orgullo al demonio, tapó su boca con sus manos y lloró en silencio; sin dejar que un solo gemido escapase de sus labios. Lloró por todo aquel horrible panorama que se presentaba ante ellos; lloró por la suerte de su villa, de sus padres y amistades; lloró por su propia debilidad e inutilidad… y más que nada, lloró por Naruto, lloró por Sasuke. Lloró amargamente por aquellos hombres que tanto habían hecho en su vida, con quienes tantos momentos había compartido; aquellos que en esos momentos se hallaban perdidos… muy perdidos en un lugar en el que ella era incapaz de encontrarles.

Incapaz de ayudarles, de decirles lo mucho que lo sentía; lo mucho que le dolía el no tenerles a su lado.

Y en los mediados de aquel verano que pronto iba a acabar para convertirse en otoño; seis personas se hallaban resguardadas de la lluvia bajo una oscura protección.

Tres de ellas en una cueva, en donde uno vigilaba con el rostro descompuesto por el enojo y la humillacion, otro se perdía en su mundo de pinturas y fantásticas ensoñaciones de un porvenir y sólo una se hallaba acostada, llorando en silencio el fracaso que llevaba cargando desde su infancia.

Otro de ellos asentado en su oscuro despacho; viendo a través de la ventana con entristecidos ojos aquamarina en mundo que poco a poco iba destruyéndose.

Y los dos últimos escondidos en la oscuridad de una habitación: sus manos y piernas entrelazándose lenta e inconscientemente; sus frentes tocándose suave, muy suavemente; sus respiraciones chocando acompasadamente mientras sus cabellos se mezclaban, el oro y el azabache sobre la blanca almohada. Inconscientes de sus actos por culpa del sueño y del sopor, resguardándose uno al otro sin saberlo… uniendo por accidente sus sueños.

Esos sueños, tan perfectos, en los que por una vez la bestia no atacaba, ni la serpiente destrozaba. Si no que sólo eran ellos dos tendidos en la fresca grama; con el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas… sonriendo mientras sus ojos seguían el camino de una hilera de hermosas hojas de muchos colores, las cuales danzaban frente a ellos, alrededor de sus manos unidas… para luego perderse eternamente en un vasto cielo azul…

_**

* * *

9 **__**... 10... Él viene por ti .**_


	9. Chapter 9

Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola nuevamente queridos lectores! Es un placer para mí el traerles un nuevo capítulo. Lamento sinceramente la tardanza, pero los parciales de mi Universidad me estaban matando y pues la inspiración era mucha, pero el tiempo muy poco. Este capítulo en especial es uno muy… intenso por así decirlo y si dije que el capítulo anterior era fuerte, ahora tendré que excusarme ya que este es mucho peor. XD. Un capítulo sumamente especial para mí y al que le dediqué mucho esfuerzo para su deleite. Espero que les guste y que logren sentir las emociones plasmadas en él.

2. En un anuncio algo distinto, he decidido celebrar el apoyo tan enorme que todas(os) ustedes me han dado, creando un pequeño fan art el cual subiré junto con el capítulo siguiente (#10). Como ustedes han sido los lectores que me han apoyado todo este tiempo con sus hermosos comentarios, ahora es momento de yo regalarles algo a cambio. Se llevará a cabo una votación en donde ustedes, en sus reviews, me dejarán saber la escena que más desearían ver plasmada en forma de fan art. La escena que obtenga más votos, será la ganadora. ¡Así que piénsenlo bien y manden sus peticiones! XD.

3. Dedico este capítulo a Lady Broken Doll, a Gintoki-s girl, a Narezco, a Medias Tarot y a Serranita (Querida, fuiste la ganadora del brownie por lo de la canción de Freddy K.) así como a todos los otros apreciados y queridos lectores que disfrutan este sencillo fic.

4. Por último, he utilizado como punto de partida, un hermoso poema creado por mi querida amiga Jo, a.k.a Narezco. ¡Querida, te lo prometí y ahora te lo cumplo!

Advertencias: Este capítulo es considerado no apto para menores de 18 años. Sugiero discreción debido al contenido intenso que se encuentra dentro de él. Si eres sensible a temas relacionados con la muerte, recomiendo no leer este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 9: En donde los pétalos rojos nos muestran la verdad oculta entre las tinieblas.

* * *

_Y nuestra demencia era como una telaraña_

_Que entre más nos resistíamos… más nos apretaba._

_Y mirándonos en esta misma situación, sonreímos_

_Porque sabíamos que éramos los residuos _

_De un mundo que de por sí ha perdido su brillo._

_Porque en tu sonrisa, la locura ha dejado huella_

_En tu risa grotesca, cincelada de demencia_

_En tus manos anhelantes de dañar_

_Y en tu mirada sediente de incoherencias._

_Y yo sonreía en paz, porque comprendía a tus demonios_

_Y podía abrirme paso en lo profundo de tu abismo_

_Para ahogarme junto contigo…_

_Porque si has perdido la cordura, en el camino de la sensatez,_

_Debo también perderme en esta locura, para así poderte comprender._

(Jo, A.K.A Narezco)

* * *

_Risas. Alegres carcajadas que resonaban dulcemente, sin descanso, en su mente. Ecos arrastrados por la brisa suave, que llenaban sus oidos con una dulce melodía; acariciando su piel con ternura._

_Subiendo y bajando de intensidad; pero siempre presentes. Risas llenas de vida, de amor y esperanza. Sonidos que a veces se convertían en suaves tonadas, en dulces nanas evocadas por un pasado feliz, por un presente esperanzador… por un futuro libre._

_¨Sasuke… Sasuke¨ Aquella voz que tan bien conocía, llamándole dulcemente. Aquella voz que tanta paz le profería, alentándole a abrir los ojos y ver aquella felicidad que tan obstinadamente se rehusaba a observar._

_Porque él sabía… él sabía que todo eso no era más que una ilusión. Una mentira. Y no podía, no debía dejarse tentar por algo que no era real. Por una felicidad que no era cierta. Por una falacia. _

_No debía… aunque quisiera con toda su alma._

_Y aún a pesar de su reticencia, al final no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos a esa efímera fantasía. A ese extraño paraíso tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan falso. A ese lugar de ensueño en donde la tierra era de un marrón brillante, y en donde del cielo azul perfecto caían, como si de lluvia se tratase, miles de pétalos rojo carmesí._

_Pero más que nada, abrió los ojos con el único deseo de mirar a la figura que, a corta distancia de él, le observaba de pie, sus palmas extendidas recogiendo los pétalos que caían; mientras su rostro mostraba una dulce sonrisa. _

_¨Naruto…¨ Susurró, incapaz de proferir algo más. Tratando de levantarse pero notando que sus pies se hallaban firmemente atados a la tierra por gruesas raices negras. Viendo como, ante la mención de su nombre, la sonrisa en aquel rostro parecía volverse esperanzada; azules ojos mirándole con una expresión llena de un sentimiento que Sasuke no comprendía, pero que lograba cortarle la respiración._

_¨Sasuke…¨ Contestó de vuelta, la felicidad iluminando completamente aquel rostro. Una mano dejando caer la montaña de pétalos rojos, los cuales se precipitaron hasta el suelo como una hilera de sangre compacta. Mano que se extendió hasta donde el se hallaba, ansiosa… desesperada._

_Sin pensarlo, Sasuke extendió la suya propia, luchando afanosamente por aferrar entre sus dedos aquella mano cercana, y al mismo tiempo tan lejana. Luchando incansablemente contra las poderosas raices que lentamente comenzaban a trepar por sus tobillos, sus piernas, enredándose como compactas hiedras en su piel y hundiéndole en aquella oscura tierra. Peleando contra la brisa que, en esos instantes, parecía soplar con inusitada y cruel intensidad, como si desease con su poder desviar el camino de su mano desesperada. Rojos pétalos chocando contra su rostro con fuerza, obstruyendo incontables veces su vista con parches de carmín intenso._

_Soltando un rugido de frustración, extendió lo más que pudo su brazo mientras con el otro se apoyaba en la tierra; sus dedos hundiéndose en el suelo lodoso. Viendo como a su vez Naruto trataba de acercarse, de tocar su mano extendida con aquellos dedos suyos temblorosos y manchados con la savia rojiza de los pétalos destrozados. _

_¨Naruto… Maldita sea…¨_

_¨Sasuke…¨_

_Sus dedos rozaron los del joven, el cual sonrió aliviado. Sus delicados labios curveandose mientras ambas manos se tocaban suave, suavemente._

_Todo mientras los azules ojos parecían enturbiarse, perderse, mezclarse incansablemente con los pigmentos rojizos de su escondida maldad. Esa maldad que Sasuke tan bien conocía, que tanto comprendía. La mirada hermosa de alguien monstruoso. La horrible mirada de alguien precioso._

_Esa mirada que internamente adoraba. Que internamente anhelaba con la misma intensidad con la que inconscientemente deseaba a su portador. _

_¨Sin importar lo que pase, tu no me abandonarás. ¿verdad, Sasuke?¨_

_Los dedos se entrelazaron. Los azules ojos brillaron con los pigmentos rojos de la bestia, mientras sus propios ojos negros se transfiguraban en las diabólicas cuencas rojas y negras de su bendita maldición heredada._

_¨Yo nunca te abandonaré… Naruto.¨_

_Manos se aferraron con fuerza en un profundo significado, mientras las raices lentamente trepaban y hundían bajo tierra sus seres entrelazados._

Negros ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras en las afueras el sonido de una leve llovizna amenizaba el ambiente oscuro y silencioso de la habitación en la que se hallaba.

_¨Sasuke…¨_

Respiró profundamente, sus ojos cerrándose, sus labios entreabiertos tomando y expulsando aire mientras en su mente resonaban una y otra vez las palabras dichas en ese extraño sueño; mientras un frío cosquilleo recorría sus manos, su cuerpo entero.

_¨Sasuke…_

_Maldita sea… __**Maldita sea. **_

¿Por qué tenían que atacarle esos sueños tan… tan…?

_¨Sin importar lo que pase, tu no me abandonarás. ¿verdad, Sasuke?¨_

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, mientras su cabeza se movía a un lado y sus ojos captaban, de golpe, la imagen deslumbrante de Naruto dormido a su lado. Y por unos instantes sus ojos permanecieron fijos, intensos e imperturbables, en aquel rostro dormitante.

_Su suave sonrisa, iluminada de esperanza…_

_Sus temblorosos dedos extendidos hacia él…_

_Los pétalos rojos cayendo, flotando, meciéndose en el viento…_

_¨Sasuke… __**Sasuke.**_

Sus ojos se movieron del rostro hacia su cuerpo, notando la forma en la que sus brazos se hallaban rodeando la cintura del otro; sintiendo como al mover sus piernas, éstas chocaban suavemente contra las piernas de Naruto, ambas entrelazadas sutilmente.

Y aunque Sasuke podía ponerse a pensar en lo incorrecto e impropio de esas simples acciones, en esos momentos su mente no se hallaba con las ganas de hacerlo. No encontraba las ganas de explicar sus pensamientos, esas extrañas acciones que poseían a su cuerpo, ese inexplicable revuelo en su cabeza…

… sólo era capaz de pensar en ese sueño. Tan extraño, tan cercano… tan grotescamente perturbador y al mismo tiempo tan lleno de una especie de remolino creado a partir de unos sentimientos que no deseaba comprender, que en esos momentos _**no podía comprender**_.

Era demasiado peligroso. Todo eso que estaba experimentando. Todas esas sensaciones que sentía, esas palabras que en su mente palpitaban, esos ecos, esas lejanas caricias…

… todo era tan peligroso para él. Para sus planes, para su vida y para sus metas.

Era como si al final, aún se encontrase sumido en ese extraño sueño en donde las raices le hundían hacia el abismo oscuro y horrible; aferrando la mano de ese Naruto que apaciblemente dormía a su lado; embutido en una fantasía imposible de desvanecer… atascado en un simple pensamiento, en una idea que lentamente deseaba florecer en su mente.

_La simple idea de admitir… lo que en sus ojos se revelaba silenciosamente. La simple idea de dejarse llevar por una ilusión que al final, más que destruirle, podría quizá… solo quizá… devolverle la vida._

_No… No… _

_**¨¡No!... Es suficiente. Basta.¨ **_

Volvió su mirada al rostro apaciblemente dormido de Naruto, hacia sus párpados temblorosos y su piel ligeramente palidecida por el frío. Hacia sus labios suavemente curveados y su acompasada respiración.

Y quizo tocarle, como había hecho la noche anterior. Deseó por un instante entrelazar su mano contra la de él, como en aquel sueño tan significativo; quizo hacer muchas cosas, tantas que su mente era incapaz de procesarlas una por una. Pero en el instante en el que su mano se había apartado de la cintura dorada para ir al rostro dormitante, se detuvo… sus dedos flotando a pocos centímetros de los labios cerrados y tranquilos.

Y mientras sus negros ojos se cerraban lentamente, su rostro se contorsionó en una leve expresión de algo que, en otro momento, hubiese sido incapaz de mostrar. Algo que volvía humana su monstruosa personalidad. Una expresión de alguien demasiado triste, demasiado oscuro, demasiado destrozado y desolado, cansado y amargado, dolido, sufrido… rabioso, colérico. Una expresión que si bien sólo adornó su rostro por una fracción de segundo, logró conferirle una tristeza y una agonía incapaz de ser vista en un rostro mortal.

Porque sólo sus ojos malditos e inhumanos eran capaces de mostrar el esplendor de ese sufrimiento que pocas veces mostraba, pero que cuando lograba salir… hacía resplandecer su mirada con el brillo desgarrador de miles de almas destrozadas.

_Necesito volver… a ser quien era antes. Necesito vengarme. Matar… y recuperarme._

La mano suspendida sobre el rostro de Naruto se cerró, volviéndose un puño fuerte y constricto. Puño que fue apartado del rostro de su compañero, mientras su cuerpo se desenredaba del otro.

Él necesitaba… ¿Qué necesitaba además de su venganza?

_Aquella voz que tanta paz le profería…_

¿Además de ese deseo latente de ver la sangre de todos aquellos que le habían hecho sufrir rodar por sus manos, por sus dedos, verla caer en el suelo?

_Aquella mano dejando caer la montaña de pétalos rojos para que se precipitaran al suelo cual hilera de sangre compacta…_

¿Qué era más importante que ver el filo de su katana hundida en el pecho de su aborrecido hermano?

_¨Sasuke…¨_

¿Qué… Qué necesitaba para deshacerse de todas esas emociones que a veces, solo a veces, parecían querer destrozarle el alma?

_Una suave, suave sonrisa cálida y llena de un sentimiento que lograba cortarle la respiración…_

Sentado al borde de la cama, halló consuelo en sus puños cerrados alrededor de las sábanas. En sus ojos cerrados que trataban de cortar esos pensamientos, esas emociones, deseos y pasiones enfermas y deshabilitantes…

Necesitaba controlarse. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Era estúpido pensar que un simple sueño pudiese lograr desestabilizar sus pensamientos de una forma tan atroz.

_Pero bien sabes que no es el sueño lo que te desestabiliza… si no la persona que en él se materializa._

- Basta…- Susurró suavemente a la nada oscura de esa habitación fría. Escuchando su voz demasiado cansada y al mismo tiempo repleta de esa increible maldad, de ese poderoso desapego humano que tan bien la caracterizaba.

Si tan sólo fuese capaz de entrenar su alma como tan bien había entrenado su cuerpo y su voz.

Se alzó de la cama, su impenetrable mirada observando de reojo el cuerpo dormido de Naruto mientras se cambiaba de ropa y tomaba su afilada katana de la pared. Y aunque por fuera se sintiese confiado, se mirase relajado, se notase igual de insensible y desapasionado… por dentro la historia era completamente distinta.

Porque en su interior, sentía como miles de rugidos rabiosos, de bramidos quisiesen brotar de sus labios… Sentía su chakra inestable, ardiente de rabia y frustración, oscuro y maligno chakra que le envolvía, que deseaba destaparse, rodearle y consumirle y con él, consumir al objeto de sus frustraciones…

… a esa persona que dormía apaciblemente en esa blanca cama. Esa persona que tantas cosas estaba provocando dentro de su alma.

_¨Detente Sasuke. Detente.¨_

Giró abruptamente el rostro, despegando la mirada de Naruto; sus labios distorsionados en una leve mueca de enojo reprimido. Se sentía tan débil… tan… tan…

Necesita salir. Despejar la mente. Aclarar los pensamientos. Alejarse aunque fuese por unos minutos de aquel… ser.

Sin prestar ni una mirada más hacia atrás, salió silenciosamente de la habitación; su rostro transfigurado en una expresión de amarga resignación.

Dejando tras él una puerta entreabierta, un aroma a odio y a maldad; un vendaval de frío intenso y lluvia helada y una figura arrebujada entre las sábanas. Una figura cuyos azules ojos se abrieron lentamente, conscientemente… para luego girarse hacia la puerta entreabierta y permanecer fijos en ella; dos intensos ojos sobrecogidos por una mirriada de desgarradoras emociones las cuales se arremolinaban alrededor de sus pupilas, en los pigmentos azules que, iluminados por la suave claridad de ese tétrico día…

… brillaron con los dementes destellos de un alma atormentada.

/

* * *

_Sonidos de pasos en la distancia. El suave pero penetrante aroma a sangre y muerte, el cual permanecía suspendido por doquier, llenando ese indescriptible lugar en el que se hallaba con un aroma a destrucción, un aroma que delataba dolor… que auguraba desesperanza, que guardaba intenso sufrimiento._

_¿Dónde se hallaba? ¿Dormía aún o estaba despierta? El aire era tan denso, el suelo en el que descansaba tan frío… su cuerpo temblaba, sentía el sudor correr por su cara y la brisa suave cargada de aquel intenso olor a sangre golpeaba sus sentidos sin descanso. _

_Todo era tan real… ¿Por qué no recordaba ese lugar? Ese lugar extraño, irreconocible. Ese lugar en donde no podía ver nada con claridad, en donde una densa neblina cubría todo a su alrededor… como si se tratase de una cortina blanca._

_Blanco… todo difuminado y blanco, tan blanco…_

_Y esos sonidos. Esos extraños sonidos que a veces parecían asemejarse a pasos y otras veces parecían ser movimientos provenientes de alguien que se estuviese arrastrando…_

_Abrió la boca, dispuesta a llamar a sus compañeros…_

… _pero calló al instante, sus ojos abriéndose de impresión, su cuerpo alzándose del suelo negro y helado… mirando hacia alfrente, hacia alfrente siempre…_

… _hacia la figura que se divisaba entre la neblina. Hacia el ser que lentamente se acercaba a ella, sus pisadas suaves resonando en esa nada absoluta…_

… _esa figura que lentamente fue tomando la forma de un hombre… un hombre cuyos cabellos rubios resaltaron entre la densa blancura de esa niebla maldita._

_- Oh, por Dios…- Verdes ojos se ensancharon, horrorizados. Su boca entreabriéndose; delgados labios temblando ligeramente._

_Labios que dejaron escapar gemidos de intenso pavor, al ver como Naruto Uzumaki se mostraba ante ella, envuelto en la blanca niebla… acercándose lentamente mientras sus labios finos se movían, susurrando su nombre una y otra y otra vez…_

…_. con esa voz tan suya y al mismo tiempo tan ajena. Esa voz cantarina, y al mismo tiempo resquebrajaba, repleta de una jovialidad horriblemente falsa; de una inhumanidad tan voraz, tan intensa, que ella no pudo evitar encogerse, hundirse, acuclillarse contra el suelo cada vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de esos labios… susurrado siempre con una demoniaca dulzura._

_Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y rogó en silencio, clamó desesperadamente al cielo que todo fuese una pesadilla. Clamó despertar… para no sentir lo que en esos momentos sentía._

… _para no escuchar como las pisadas se detenían frente a ella. Para no ver los dorados pies rodeados de alambres de púas sangrando profusamente; para no escuchar aquella voz, esa voz tan conocida y al mismo tiempo tan irreconocible, musitando suavemente una pregunta…_

_¨¿Por qué no me miras, Sakura?¨_

_Y gimió de intenso terror, incapaz de despegar su mirada de aquellos pies sangrientos y apresados; su cuerpo entero temblando, lágrimas escapando suavemente de sus ojos._

_Gemidos que se convirtieron en gritos al sentir como una mano fría se posaba sobre su cabeza, recogiendo sus cabellos en su puño… para luego simplemente halarlos, con tanta fuerza, que pequeños parches de piel se desprendieron al instante de su cuero cabelludo, finas hileras de sangre tiñendo su cabello de rojo; descendiendo por su frente, cruzando sus ojos._

_Y ella solo fue capaz de gritar de dolor, mientras era alzada del suelo por esa mano, y mientras sus ojos observaban el rostro de su amigo perdido; sus intensos ojos azules fijos en ella, impasibles… observándola con la mirada horrorosa de alguien descabelladamente hermoso._

_Su rostro ladeándose suavemente, su mirada suavisándose… volviéndose casi añorante mientras de su boca escapaban palabras susurradas en un tono de falsa tranquilidad._

_¨Sakura… Veo que ya despertaste.¨_

_¨No… Por favor… Por favor…¨ Sus cabellos fueron halados con más violencia; mientras veía como los azules ojos se enfriaban, como el rostro frente a ella se transformaba en una representación de odio y demoniaca crueldad. _

_¨Na… Naruto… por favor. Yo… Por favor…¨ Gemía desesperadamente, una y otra vez, sus lágrimas a flor de piel, sus gritos de dolor resonando por todo el lugar._

_¨Sakura… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué acaso no te agrada verme?¨ Naruto soltó el agarre de sus cabellos y, arródillandose frente a ella, la observó nuevamente; sus ojos intensos y horribles._

_¨Pronto te volveré a ver, Sakura. Pronto te veré…¨ una desfigurada mano se extendió hacia ella, un dedo en forma de garra rasgando suavemente su mejilla pálida y húmeda por las lágrimas._

_¨Naruto… Por favor, lo siento. Perdóname, Naruto…¨ Susurraba, aferrando con sus dos manos la mano que había rasgado su mejilla. Sintiendo el constraste de aquellos dedos fríos e inhumanos, de aquellas uñas largas y afiladas._

… _todo mientras veía como frente a ella, el Naruto que tan bien conocía se transformaba en una monstruosa criatura de intensa mirada carmesí y de afilados dientes de bestia. Dientes que refulgieron macabramente entre los pliegues de unos labios que se arquearon formando una malévola sonrisa._

_¨¿Por qué no cierras los ojos, Sakura? Te ayudaré a dormir… por toda la eternidad¨ _

_¨No… No…¨ Trató de escapar, de levantarse y huir… pero las afiladas garras ya habían descendido sobre ella, hundiéndose en su pecho, en su rostro, en su cuello…_

… _destrozando la piel de sus ojos y labios, rompiendo las venas de su cuello y esparciendo la sangre en riveras por el suelo, hurgando entre sus pechos desnudos, buscando su corazón…_

_Todo mientras ella gritaba, bramía, gemía de intenso dolor, de abyecto terror… mirando siempre el impasible rostro de esa bestia que tanto se parecía a su adorado Naruto; de aquellos ojos rojos que a veces, por momentos, parecían tornarse azules con el simple propósito de burlarse de ella; mientras la sonrisa tierna e inocente seguía, siendo adornada por las pequeñas gotas de sangre que coloreaban su rostro perfecto… todo mientras ella solo gritaba, y gritaba, y lentamente dejaba de gritar…_

… _dejaba de gritar y sólo gemía, sólo imploraba, sólo rogaba… muerta de dolor._

_¨Naruto… ¡Naruto!¨_

Su cuerpo se alzó; sus ojos se abrieron en enormes gemas verdes nubladas…

… y sus labios se partieron, soltando un inconsciente bramido poseido por el más indescriptible terror. Bramido que resonó por toda la oscura cueva en la que se hallaba; grito que provocó que Sai abriera los ojos exaltado y que Yamato girase el rostro desde su posición de vigía; una espantada expresión en su rostro.

Pero ella sólo gritaba, incansablemente, una y otra vez… su cuerpo tieso, sus ojos perdidos en un mundo repleto de pesadillas, de insanidades. Las lágrimas cayendo inconscientemente por ellos, una, tras otra, tras otra hilera interminable.

- ¡Sakura!- Yamato saltó del tronco en el que se había sentado, corriendo en dirección a ella. Ella que gritaba sin descanso el nombre de Naruto, su voz tornándose rasposa y enronquecida con el pasar de los segundos. Ella que no veía nada, inmersa en aquella intensa alucinación, sus manos alzándose hacia su rostro; rostro que tocaba una y otra vez mientras gritaba y lloraba cual demente mujer.

- ¡Sai, haz algo!- Gritó Yamato notando como el joven ANBU había permanecido sentado en su camastro, sus negros ojos llenos de sorpresa, fijos intensamente en aquella Sakura que parecía poseida por el dolor. Éste parpadeó, ligeramente aturdido, y tomando en cuenta el mandato corrió hacia la joven, aferrando sus manos desesperadas con una de sus propias manos, mientras con la otra le propinaba un contundente puñetazo a la mejilla de la joven, la cual cayó al suelo; sus gritos extinguiéndose al instante; sus ojos adoptando un brillo que denotaba cierto entendimiento, cierta cordura.

- Pero que demonios… ¡Sai!- Le recriminó Yamato al ver como Sakura aún seguía tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente; una de sus manos aguantando una mejilla hinchada, por sus labios escapando una fina hilera de sangre.

- Lo siento mucho, Yamato-sensei, pero no había opción. Sakura estaba pasando por una crisis emocional de gran intensidad y he leído en muchos libros que una de las formas más efectivas para lidiar con este tipo de problemas es por medio de contacto físico con el afectado.- Explicó tranquilamente el joven, mientras se acercaba a Sakura y, no sin cierta duda, la ayudaba a incorporarse nuevamente.

- Sai, por todos los cielos.- Un suspiro de frustración escapó de los labios de Yamato, el cual negó con la cabeza.- Contacto físico no quiere decir que tengas que partirle la cara a alguien. Tienes que aprender a controlar la forma en la que…

- Esta bien, Yamato-sensei. Sai hizo bien.- Murmuró de golpe Sakura, su voz resquebrajada y susurrante.

- Sakura ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Yamato al instante, ambos hombres acercándose a la joven, la cual luchaba por mantener una expresión facial medianamente cuerda.

- Yo… Si, Si estoy bien. Sólo fue… Sólo fue una pesadilla.- Susurró, su mirada perdiéndose momentáneamente por segunda vez, mientras una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza su pecho. Sai y Yamato se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, sus expresiones resguardadas.

Todo esto mientras Sakura parpadeaba una y otra vez, sumida en una especie de trance del cual no lograba escapar.

- Sakura, deberías levantarte y…- Pero Sai no pudo completar su sugerencia, ya que la susodicha se había girado hacia él, una expresión febril adornando su rostro.

- Él dijo que… me ayudaría a dormir por toda la eternidad. – Susurró, mirando primero a Sai, luego a Yamato, los cuales la observaron de vuelta, estupefactos.

- Sakura, ¿Qué…- Musitó Yamato, sobrecogido por la emoción que parecía destilar de la joven frente a él.

- Sakura… ¿Hablas de Naruto?- Preguntó de la nada Sai, su rostro serio, su mirada evaluadora.

- Era… era tan hermoso y tan horrible al mismo tiempo. Me dijo que pronto volvería a verle… pronto… pronto…-

_¨Pronto te volveré a ver, Sakura. Pronto te veré…¨_

_Rostro ladeado, mirada suave… sonrisa leve impregnada de falsa ternura._

- Sakura, tranquilizate. Tan sólo fue una pesadilla.-

- No. No.- Negó Sakura, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca.- Yo… yo presiento algo.-

- Sakura…- Pero la mano de Sai detuvo la perorata de Yamato, el cual suspiró enojado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura?- Preguntó Sai, su tono indiferente adoptando un matiz extraño, casi ajeno.

- Era como… como si me estuviese llamando. Se sentía tan real, tan cercano. Tan… perfectamente corpóreo. Como si… como si él hubiese estado ahí realmente. Como si estuviese cerca, esperándonos. – Susurró Sakura, su tono de voz elevándose ligeramente debido a la desesperación.

- ¿Crees que Naruto esté tratando de comunicarse con nosotros?- Preguntó Yamato, no sin ocultar la desaprobación en su tono de voz.

Por toda respuesta la joven agachó la mirada, incapaz de seguir hablando. Sai posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirrosa, su rostro inundado por una calma sospechosamente falsa. Yamato sólo musitó entre dientes, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a preparar la comida del día y la partida del grupo de ese lugar.

- Sakura… ¿Crees que él…- Susurró Sai, acercándose hacia la joven para evitar que Yamato les escuchase. Y aunque su rostro se viese perfectamente serio, Sakura podía notar el leve pero presente brillo de incertidumbre en aquellos negros ojos tan parecidos a los de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Si, Sai. – Su rostro se alzó hacia el joven, verde intenso conectándose con negro profundo.- Él esta cerca… ellos están cerca.

/

* * *

_Respira. Respira.¨_

Inhaló, exhaló calmadamente. Sus ojos aún fijos en la puerta abierta, sus sentidos bañados en la oleada de malvado chakra que horas antes Sasuke había dejado tras de sí.

_¿Habrían sido horas realmente? ¿O tan sólo unos cuantos minutos?_

Él no lo sabía. No sabía cuanto tiempo realmente había permanecido con la mirada inmutable en esa puerta abierta; sin moverse de su posición en la ya fría cama. Sin prestar atención al cielo aún nublado que en las afueras se mostraba desesperanzadoramente.

Pensaba tantas cosas. Y al mismo tiempo no lograba pensar en nada concreto; sus pensamientos fluctuando en su cabeza uno tras otro mientras él sólo miraba la puerta abierta; ahogándose en el aura denso y oscuro que sus propias emociones estaban causando.

Se sentía… confundido. De una manera que no lograba entender del todo. Le era imposible comprender el porqué de esas reacciones tan fuera de lo común en él. Ese letargo, ese ánimo por los suelos que en esos momentos llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros.

No entendía el porqué de esos sentimientos tan poderosos que se agolpaban en su pecho, ni el porqué de esa extraña frustración, de ese abnegado despecho, de esa triste melancolía e intensa rabia que le apretaban el corazón.

Sólo sabía que uno de los motivos de su desestabilización había sido lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Los actos de la noche anterior, las conversaciones de la noche anterior…

… _los sueños de esa noche anterior._

Aún podía recordarlo todo; _sentirlo todo. _El calor de Sasuke cercano al suyo; su mano aferrando la suya; su voz ayudándole a dormir; su aroma acompañando su sopor; su aura intensa y maligna rodeándole por completo, sumergiéndole enteramente en una especie de laguna invisible que más que asustarle o ahogarle de terror…

… _le hacía sentirse completamente protegido._

Y sus negros ojos puestos en él; esos ojos tan oscuros, tan opacos, tan inhumanos otorgándole a él un brillo de algo que si bien Naruto no comprendía…

… _lograba cortarle la respiración._

Y luego ese sueño; esos sueños. Esas extrañas y hermosas ilusiones en su cabeza en donde finalmente sentía _algo _parecido a la felicidad, en donde el hecho de tener a Sasuke a su lado, hablándole y acogiéndole le hacía sentir completo.

Parpadeó una vez, luego otra; sus labios convirtiéndose en una tensa línea descolorida.

Necesitaba aclarar todo ese revuelo en su mente. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a todas esas emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho. Necesita…

… _entender el porqué la cercanía de Sasuke le otorgaba tanta paz._

… _comprender el motivo por el cual con tan sólo un leve roce de aquellos pálidos y fríos dedos, su sangre comenzaba a hervir de una manera tan especial._

… _asimilar el motivo por el cual le necesitaba a su lado con tanta desesperación. El porqué necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque fuese sólo insultándole; sentir su mano entre la suya aunque fuese por unos segundos… _

… _porque necesitaba tanto mirar sus ojos y perderse en ellos, para así sentirse contento, para recuperar el aplomo, las fuerzas, la esperanza… la felicidad._

_Él necesitaba comprender porqué sentía todo eso. ¿Qué era?_

_¿Era acaso amistad? ¿Era compañerismo? ¿Odio? ¿Envidia?¿Amor?_

… _¿Amor?_

- Amor…- Susurró, su voz apagada.

Naruto sabía lo que era el amor. El amor de un amigo. El amor de un hermano. Pero jamás había experimentado, siquiera pensado, en cómo era el amor de un ser a otro. Más allá de la amistad, más allá de la fraternidad, más allá de la hermandad.

Ese amor raro y meloso que muchas veces había leído desinteresadamente en las novelas de Ero-Sennin. Ese amor repugnantemente rosa que miles de veces escuchaba en las conversaciones de las chicas de su antiguo… _hogar._

Ese amor que a veces, muy pocas veces veía con sus propios ojos. Ese amor extraño que se reflejaba en los ojos de las parejas que veía caminar por las calles; ese amor recóndito que una vez vio hace ya muchos años atrás… escondido en los ojos de un hombre que había escudado con su cuerpo a su mujer y a sus pequeños y que había yacido a los pies de ellos; sonriendo entre charcos de sangre, entre gritos de espanto, entre sollozos destruidos.

Intenso. Algo tan intenso que hervía la sangre, que paralizaba los sentidos, que hacía la vida más hermosa, los problemas menos horribles…

_Algo tan intenso, que lograba asustarle. Lograba aterrarle…_

_Amor… ¿Sería esa la respuesta? ¿Sería acaso que él…_

… _amaba a Sasuke?_

_¨Eres un __**maldito loco**__, Naruto. Un completo __**desquiciado.¨**_

Una carcajada brotó de sus labios, mientras alejaba por primera vez la mirada de la puerta. Carcajada que lentamente fue apagándose…

Si. Estaba loco. Y porque lo estaba, era por lo que en esos momentos la respuesta que su mente le había otorgado… no se le hacía tan imposible.

_Si Sasuke supiera lo que pasa por mi mente seguro me mataría. Se reiría en mi cara y luego me mataría.¨_

La carcajada había desaparecido, y en sus labios sólo se mostraba el fantasma de una sonrisa carente de felicidad.

_No necesito esto… No creo poder soportar algo como esto.¨_

Lentamente se alzó de la cama, tomando entre sus dedos la suave sábana y cubriéndose con ella, mientras se dirigía hacia el ventanal de la habitación; sus ojos perdiéndose en el día nublado que frente a él se mostraba, en las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que veía caer incesantemente sobre la aldea; en la gente que veía ir y venir despreocupadamente, sonriendo amenamente… caminando siempre, hablando siempre, inmersos siempre en un estado de paz que para él se le antojaba casi irreal.

Apoyó una de sus manos en el marco de la ventana, deseando internamente que por un instante dejase de llover.

_La lluvia le traía tantos malos recuerdos. Le hacía sentir tan desolado. Tan solo. _

Hubiese deseado tener el ánimo suficiente como para salir a explorar más de cerca la aldea. Pero sus sentidos se hallaban en tal estado, que le era imposible el siquiera pensar en abandonar ese lugar.

Así que permaneció ahí, de pie frente a la ventana; su cabello agitándose con la brisa fría de la mañana, unas cuantas gotitas de lluvia cayendo de vez en cuando sobre su rostro pálido mientras observaba pasar todo, con la mirada de alguien abstraido.

Y así fue que, varias horas después, Sasuke le encontró al entrar a la habitación. De pie frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda por completo.

- ¿Algo interesante captó tu atención?- Comentó tranquilamente mientras depositaba varios paquetes sobre la cama; negros ojos fijos en la espalda del otro joven. Notando al instante como los músculos antes relajados se tensaban levemente; como la mano apoyada en el marco se contraía, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

- ¿A dónde fuiste?- Preguntó a su vez Naruto, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Sasuke en su espalda.

- Hn. Por ahí.- Contestó escuetamente el Uchiha, alzando una delgada ceja ante el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

- Esa no es una respuesta coherente, Sasuke.- Susurró Naruto, su tono de voz salpicado de algo que el Uchiha reconoció al instante. _Molestia._

- No le daré una respuesta coherente a tu espalda, _usuratonkachi_.- Fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia una de las paredes, colgaba su katana y luego, con la misma tranquila indiferencia, se sentaba en el sofá de la habitación; sus ojos volviendo a fijarse en la figura tensa y pálida frente a él.

Figura que se giró lentamente y le observó de forma intensa… azules ojos envueltos en leves pero presentes pigmentos rojo carmesí.

En menos de un parpadeo, el _sharingan _de Sasuke se activó; su dueño entrando en un estado de tranquila alerta.

Él reconocía esa mirada, la reconocía muy bien. Tantos años de conocer a Naruto le habían equipado con un abarcador conocimiento de cada una de sus expresiones y cada una de sus extrañas transformaciones.

Y estaba casi seguro, no, _estaba seguro_ que esa era la mirada de un Naruto encolerizado, de un Naruto cuyo control del Kyuubi se hallaba pendiendo de un fino e inestable hilo.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Naruto?- Preguntó, con esa voz tan suya, cargada de tranquilidad y calma aún a pesar de que sus sentidos se hallaban afilados y listos para tomar acción; aún a pesar de la tensión de sus músculos y la seriedad de su rostro.

- Nada. Sólo deseo una respuesta coherente a mi pregunta, Sasuke.-

- Y yo te acabo de dar una respuesta. Andaba por ahí.- Contestó Sasuke, su boca contorsionándose en una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Sonrisa que se esfumó de sus labios al sentir la potente oleada de chakra que escapó del cuerpo de Naruto; abofeteándole directamente como si de un certero latigazo se tratase. Todo mientras el joven contorsionaba su rostro en una mueca de intensa molestia.

- No intentes provocarme, Sasuke Uchiha.- Musitó, su voz adoptando un tono gutural.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, su _sharingan _moviéndose cautelosamente; explorando el cuerpo de Naruto, sopesando las acciones que éste pudiese tomar.

Decir que estaba tranquilo sería mentirse a sí mismo. Sasuke había sentido antes el poder de esa bestia maldita que vivía dentro de Naruto. Sasuke _había visto _frente a frente a esa bestia maldita. Y aunque nunca llegase a admitirlo en voz alta, ese poder tan intenso y horrible lograba… desestabilizarle.

Lo suficiente como para alzar todas sus barreras y permanecer completamente alerta. Lo suficiente como para que su mente se hallase analizando una y otra vez sus posibles opciones. Lo suficiente para hacerle adoptar esa tranquila seriedad que sólo tomaba en mano cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Sasuke no era estúpido. Hasta él era capaz de entender el grado de peligro que suponía tener a un Naruto _iracundo _frente a él.

- Naruto, estás perdiendo el control. Cálmate y hablaremos tranquilamente. -

- Yo estoy calmado, muy calmado Sasuke. Si no lo estuviese, en estos momentos tu cara estaría comiendo tierra.-. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante ese comentario.

- ¿Comiendo tierra, dices? ¿Porqué no vamos afuera y vemos quién le hace comer tierra a quién, dobe?

Por toda respuesta Naruto se giró y trepó el alfeizar de la ventana. Viendo las intenciones del rubio, Sasuke maldijo internamente y corrió hacia donde se hallaba, aferrando con resuelta agilidad uno de los tobillos del joven y apresándolo con suficiente fuerza para evitar que éste escapase por la ventana.

- Tú no te vas hasta que logres calmarte, Naruto.- Susurró peligrosamente el Uchiha, viendo como el rostro encendido en cólera del rubio se giraba hacia él, observándole con una horrible mirada. Una expresión matizada por los vibrantes ojos turbulentos que se entremezclaban una y otra vez, el rojo y el azul luchando por la victoria.

- ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta o seguirás haciéndote el estúpido, Sasuke Uchiha?- Le susurró Naruto, su voz matizada de enojo y frustración.

- ¿Vas a bajar de esa ventana a escucharme o seguirás actuando como un idiota, Naruto Uzumaki?- Le contestó el Uchiha mientras apretaba su agarre del tobillo del joven.

Ambos se observaron intensamente, los turbios ojos de uno fijos siempre en los _sharingans _brillantes y retadores del otro; ambos compitiendo en silencio, sin dar el brazo a torcer en pos de la victoria.

Y fue Naruto quien, finalmente, apartó la mirada y descendió de la ventana; su tobillo siendo liberado del agarre de Sasuke, la leve marca rojiza de sus dedos impresa en la piel dorada. Fue Naruto quien dejó que su cuerpo resbalase del ventanal hasta el suelo, su espalda apoyándose contra la pared blanca, sus piernas cruzándose; sus palmas desfiguradas posándose una sobre cada rodilla mientras su mirada se perdía por unos segundos para luego, simplemente, volverse hacia un Sasuke que se hallaba de pie frente a él, observándole inquisitivamente con esos malditos ojos de hipnotizante demonio.

- Ya bajé.- Susurró, su mirada siguiendo el leve movimiento del cabello de Sasuke, el suave fruncir de sus labios, el misterioso resplandor en sus ojos ahora completamente negros.

- Salí a buscar información.- Contestó escuetamente el Uchiha, tomando asiento en el suelo frente a Naruto.

- ¿Podrías decirme algo más detallado que eso? No pienso quedarme satisfecho con una respuesta tan mierdera como esa.- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ligeramente fastidiado ante las sarcásticas palabras del otro joven.

- He escuchado rumores referentes al paradero de Itachi. Al parecer se encuentra en el Pais de la Lluvia. También me he enterado que la alianza entre Konoha y Suna ha sido destruida. Al parecer el Kazekage le declaró enemistad a Konoha y pronto ambos bandos podrían verse envueltos en una guerra. Hay un grupo de ninjas, emisarios enviados a Suna y que no lograron pactar nada con el Kazekage, que al parecer vendrán a esta aldea de un momento a otro buscando provisiones. Al menos eso informan los ninjas encargados de resguardar las fronteras.-

Naruto alzó la mirada ante esto, azules ojos aún brillantes con los fulgores opacos de la bestia.

- ¿Quiénes están en ese grupo?- La ansiedad en su voz era evidente, aún a pesar del esfuerzo tomado en no cambiar su expresión facial.

- No lo sé. Pero hay que estar preparados para todo. – Contestó el Uchiha,

_¨Preparados para todo. Eso quiere decir…¨_

- Sabemos que pueden llegar en cualquier instante. Por ello es mejor estar alerta para que cuando lo hagan podamos eliminarlos y seguir con nuestro camino.-

_Eliminar… Matar… Destruir…_

- ¿Qué pasará con la aldea? Estas personas son inocentes que se verán inmersos en una batalla campal. No podemos permitir que…- Pero Naruto fue cortado al instante por la mirada que Sasuke le dirigió.

Y aunque nunca lo admitió, el intenso fulgor de desbordante maldad en los negros ojos hizo que el joven sintiera dentro de sí una sensación parecida al nerviosismo.

- Los mataremos a todos, Naruto. A los aldeanos y a los ninjas de Konoha.-

- No. Claro que no.- Naruto negó vehementemente, su rostro contraído de estupefacción.- Estás demente si piensas que yo te permitiré matar a estos aldeanos. ¿Qué nos han hecho ellos? ¡Nada!-

- Piénsalo bien, Naruto. Los ninjas de Konoha vendrán con la intención de capturarnos, o hasta de matarnos. ¿Crees que ellos perdonarán las vidas de los aldeanos de este lugar? ¿Crees que no los usarán en nuestra contra una vez se enteren de nuestra presencia en este lugar? Ellos destruirán todo, ultrajarán y matarán con tal de llegar a nosotros. Está en nuestro poder acabar con la vida de estas personas de una manera más… humanitaria, por así decirlo.-

Naruto no podía siquiera creer lo que Sasuke le estaba pidiendo, era demasiado para él el siquiera pensar en asesinar a alguien injustificadamente. Era cierto que él anhelaba la sangre y los cuerpos destrozados y muertos de los habitantes de Konoha, pero aún así… él sólo deseaba la muerte de aquellos que le habían hecho sufrir; no la de personas que ni siquiera conocía.

- Sasuke, yo no…-

- Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que es la única solución, Naruto. Yo no te presionaré, mucho menos te obligaré. Sólo deseo que entiendas la situación en la que nos encontramos y las opciones que tenemos.- La mirada del Uchiha pareció por unos instantes suavizarse, perder la locura de antaño y brillar con un suave fulgor que trataba de ser reconfortante.- Hay momentos en la vida en los que uno debe sacrificar su humanidad para obtener la victoria, Naruto. Éste es uno de esos momentos. Debes entenderlo y prepararte porque el camino es duro, y es cruel. Y es de esos caminos en los que con cada paso que das… pierdes un pedazo de tu humanidad.

_De esos caminos, oscuros y fríos, en los que la vida se va volviendo más cruel… más negra y llena de horror._

Naruto respiró profundamente, sus ojos cerrándose… su rostro inmerso en una distorsionada expresión que desfiguraba su rostro con toques de profunda tristeza.

- Prométeme que… que si no surge contratiempo alguno; dejaremos a estos aldeanos libres.-

- Lo prometo.- Contestó Sasuke sinceramente, observando cautelosamente el rostro del joven frente a él.

Joven que sonrió suavemente, sus ojos abriéndose y mostrándose en su estado original. Aquellas dos preciosas gemas azul brillante que Sasuke tan bien conocía y que tanto le gustaba observar. Esos ojos que por unos momentos permanecieron fijos en los suyos; observándole de una manera que lentamente se iba tornando extraña… cientos de desconocidos sentimientos agolpándose momentáneamente en aquellos perfectos irises; provocando en el corazón de Sasuke una especie de desconocida e intensa sensación.

Naruto siempre mirándole, de una forma que poco a poco se iba tornando cada vez más inquietante. Una mirada extrañamente acogedora, pero al mismo tiempo profundamente significativa. Algo que Sasuke, si bien no lograba comprender… le causaba cierto tipo de curiosidad.

Porque en los ojos de Naruto se mostraba, oculto entre los variados sentimientos complejos e intrínsecos, una especie de emoción… como si el joven frente a él en esos momentos se estuviese debatiendo consigo mismo, en busca de una respuesta…

_Una respuesta a algo sumamente importante… De esas respuestas que una vez halladas, logran cambiar la vida por completo._

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora, Naruto?- Susurró el Uchiha mientras se alzaba del suelo y le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Nada. Es sólo que… creo haber hallado la respuesta a una duda que tenía hace poco.-

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es esa duda?- Preguntó el Uchiha, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella; su rostro tranquilo, su mente por fin relajada.

- No… no es nada.- Susurró el joven mientras su mirada volvía a enfocarse en el amplio ventanal abierto; en las personas que iba y venían despreocupadamente. En ese mundo tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan desconocido para él.

Ese mundo en el que tanto habían sufrido Sasuke y él.

_Ese mundo tan oscuro y triste. Mundo al cual no pertenecemos, en el que somos cazados como bestias. Mundo del que tarde o temprano… tendremos que partir._

_Este mundo horrible en el que al final… yo sólo te tengo a ti._

Y, plasmando en su rostro una radiante sonrisa, volvió su mirada hacia el tranquilo Uchiha; notando como este alzaba una ceja, intrigado.

Pero a Naruto nada de eso le importó, ya que en esos momentos… finalmente comprendía lo que estaba sucediéndole. Como si de una revelación espontánea y divina se tratase.

O no… él siempre lo había sabido pero era hasta esos instantes en los que finalmente admitía y aceptaba sentir lo que sentía hacia el pálido hombre que se hallaba sentado en aquella cama. Hacia aque hombre de rostro perfilado y maduro. Hacia aquellos ojos negros que refulgían con los destellos que alguien que, al igual que él, se hallaba inmerso en la demencia y en la oscuridad. Hacia aquel hombre con el que había pasado los momentos más bellos y más tristes de su vida. Los momentos cruciales de su existencia… los momentos importantes de su vivir.

Aquel joven hombre junto al cual había vivido tantas hermosas experiencias y tantas horribles experiencias; todas y cada una de ellas aún vivas en su memoria; todas igual de importantes… igual de amadas.

_Las memorias de todas aquellas veces que Sasuke aparecía en el alfeizar de su ventana; en su pequeño y destartalado apartamento en Konoha para incordiarle los nervios con sus comentarios burlones y luego, sin más, invitarle a comer ramen._

_Las memorias de todas las ocasiones en las que aparecía de la nada, justo en el instante en el que ninjas de Konoha comenzaban a lanzarle kunais y a gritarle monstruosidades. Cómo los espantaba fieramente para luego girarse hacia él y, sin decir nada, llevarle a su casa y atender sus profundas heridas._

_Todas las veces en las que le había salvado de caerse, herirse, o morir. Siempre su mano extendida para levantarle del suelo; sus hombros dispuestos a cargar su peso; sus brazos listos para atraparle cuando caía; su cuerpo escudándole de cualquier peligro mientras le sonreía con aparente superioridad y soltaba uno que otro comentario burlón._

_Cuando le defendía de manera inconsciente de los ataques de Sakura o Kakashi. Las veces que le retaba a pelear con él, a entrenar con él para desarrollarse como un mejor ninja. Sus palabras que superficialmente eran crueles y frías, pero que escondían siempre un deseo de verle mejorar, de verle superarse… de ayudarle._

_La memoria de su primer enfrentamiento con él, en el Valle del Fin. Sus palabras de doble significado; sus amenazas crueles y palabras horribles entremezcladas con confesiones hermosas, con palabras repletas de limpias emociones. Todas las ocasiones que tuvo ese día para matarle; ninguna de las cuales llevó completamente a cabo. La oportunidad que tuvo al final de asestarle un golpe letal a su corazón, pero que desvió al último minuto…_

_La memoria de aquel momento en el que finalmente había comprendido su partida… su abandono. Las sensaciones que el comprenderlo le habían causado; la forma en la que su corazón se había destrozado en cientos de pedazos. Fragmentos que con el pasar de los años fueron imposibles de reconstruir y que sólo quedaron expuestos como desprendidas piezas de un marchito e inservible órgano._

_La memoria de verle nuevamente, tres años después. De verle, hablarle y sentirle tan cerca de él. Escuchar su voz susurrándole al oido, sus acciones caóticas y al mismo tiempo repletas de indecibles sentimientos que Naruto jamás logró comprender. Esa memoria que se ligaba irremediablemente con el futuro que en esos momentos llevaba cargando._

_El aroma de su ser y la sensación de sus brazos cargando su cuerpo ensangrentado y deplorable. El calor de su pecho otorgándole vida a su cuerpo desfallecido. La sensación de sus blancas manos recorriendo sin descanso su cuerpo, curando sus heridas, devolviéndole a la vida._

_Sus palabras, sus gestos… sus miradas repletas de cientos de distintos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en esos ojos carbón._

Naruto amaba todas esas memorias y de la misma forma se permitía y finalmente podía confesar que, en ese mundo horrible y cruel en el que esos momentos se hallaba… su único deseo, más allá de la venganza, era el deseo de tener a Sasuke junto a él. De ver su rostro, sentir su presencia y escuchar su voz.

_Sólo quería a Sasuke… junto a él._

Y sin siquiera notarlo, una fina y solitaria lágrima descendió lentamente de su ojo derecho; la amplia sonrisa tornándose suave; sus ojos brillando de una manera esplendorosa…

Y al verle, Sasuke no pudo más que alzarse y acercarse a él; su mano limpiando al instante la atrevida lágrima, sus dedos manchándose de rojo suave.

- ¿Por qué lloras, Naruto?- Susurró, su tono de voz delatando la curiosidad que sentía.

- Porque me siento… muy contento.-

- ¿Por qué motivo?-

_¨Porque finalmente estás aquí… junto a mí.¨ _

- Porque tengo varias personalidades que se activan al mismo tiempo sólo con el propósito de incordiarte, teme.- Sasuke bufó, levemente contrariado ante tan disparatada respuesta; todo mientras Naruto reía ligeramente.

- Naruto… eres un idiota. Un completo idiota…- Éste sólo sonrió, sus ojos azules inmersos en una extraña paz que si bien Sasuke no lograba comprender completamente, le hacía sentir algo de alivio.

Sin decir nada más, el Uchiha se giró y fue hacia la cama, tomando de una de las tantas bolsas que había traído un empaque largo y cuidadosamente resguardado con papel marrón.

- Hallé esto en una tienda de armamento. Pienso que te será útil en el futuro.- Musitó, tendiéndole el paquete a un Naruto que le observaba con confundidos ojos azules.

- ¿Qué es?-

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- Naruto rodó los ojos para luego comenzar a desprender el papel que envolvía al objeto.

Azules ojos se abrieron en impresión, mientras sacaba de entre los pedazos de papel marrón un par de preciosas espadas cortas; relucientes mangos envueltos en brillante cuero negro; empuñaduras barnizadas de negro platinado… hojas de medio tamaño que brillaron en la suave luz de la habitación con un refulgente destello plateado.

- Wow. Increibles…- Musitó asombrado, tomando una espada en cada mano y admirándolas; sus azules ojos salidos de las órbitas. Todo ante la mirada de un Sasuke cuya leve sonrisa de orgullo comenzaba a florecer de entre sus pálidos labios.

- Me imagino que sabes usarlas…-

- Si, claro que sé. _Ero Sennin_ me enseñó las técnicas básicas y algo de control de chakra elemental con ellas, lo necesario para emergencias y problemas repentinos. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de poseer unas… y menos unas tan increíbles como éstas.- Comentó Naruto, rodando una de las espadas ante sus ojos.

Sasuke no dijo nada ante ese comentario, sólo se conformó con ver como el joven alzaba la mirada y le sonreía; sus azules ojos llenos de regocijo, de cálida satisfacción.

- Gracias, Sasuke.- Susurró finalmente.

- Hn. Sólo procura saber utilizarlas con la suficiente agilidad como para permanecer con vida.- Contestó el Uchiha, para luego soltar un suave suspiro cargado de cansancio.

- Sasuke…-

- Hn.-

- Tengo hambre, salgamos a comer.- Susurró Naruto, guardando las espadas en sus respectivas vainas y ajustándoselas a su espalda. El Uchiha volvió a suspirar, esta vez levemente exasperado, mientras veía como Naruto comenzaba a silbar, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

- Teme, no te quedes ahí parado. Tienes que pagar mi comida…- Exclamó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y salió junto con el rubio, pensando una y otra vez en lo extraño de toda aquella situación. Era increíble como minutos antes se habían encontrado a un pelo de romperse las caras mutuamente y ahora, volvían a una normalidad tan súbita… que casi se le antojaba ficticia.

_¨Teoría confirmada: Naruto sufre de doble personalidad.¨_

Bajaron las escaleras de la posada; notando mientras caminaban por el corredor como la pequeña niña de siempre salía de entre las recónditas sombras de la habitación de empleados para saludarles, sus manitas agitándose fuertemente, una refulgente sonrisa en su rostro inocente. Al verle, Sasuke hizo un suave gesto de saludo con el rostro mientras a su lado, Naruto sonreía y agitaba la mano de vuelta, despidiéndose alegremente de ella.

- Creo que adoro a esa niña. Es un pedacito de cielo, ¿No crees, Sasuke?-

- No lo sé, Naruto. Para mí es una simple chiquilla sin importancia.-

- ¿Por qué eres tan pedante, teme? Sinceramente no puedo entender como alguien que desea hacer renacer su Clan tenga una opinión tan fría de los niños. Tremendo padre que serías… -

- Naruto… Deja de hablar tonterías y apresura el paso, de lo contrario serás tu quien pague la comida.- Musitó Sasuke, sonriendo burlonamente al ver como el joven gemía por lo bajo ante la injusticia de tal aseveración.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron en el exterior; comieron en la posada en donde habían cenado el primer día y luego, satisfechos y relajados, vagaron sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores de la villa. Ambos deleitándose en silencio con la bullente actividad cotidiana que se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos; la gente que iba y venía, los comerciantes que en pequeñas tiendas anunciaban sus productos; los pequeños niños que corrían y se escurrían entre los pies de los transeúntes, jugando alegremente mientras a poca distancia sus madres compraban los artículos para la comida del día.

Sasuke observando con algo de tranquila curiosidad a un hombre muy anciano y su mujer, los cuales se hallaban sentados a los pies de la escalera que conducía a una humilde casa que, seguramente, pertenecía a ellos. Sentados tranquilamente mientras frente a ellos, dos pequeños niños correteaban alegremente, de vez en cuando yendo hacia ellos y halando sus ropas para luego acurrucarse contra sus pechos.

Y no pudo evitar esbozar un asomo de sonrisa ante tan poderosa escena; sin notar como a su lado Naruto le observaba atentamente… sus azules ojos suaves y llenos de satisfacción; sus labios curveados en una cálida sonrisa llena de admiración.

Para cuando se hallaron lejos del bullicio general, ya ambos se hallaban inmersos en una sosegada paz. Y aunque era cierto que Sasuke permanecía con su mirada atenta, captando todos y cada uno de los recovecos, salidas, escondites y trampas de esa villa y que a su vez Naruto siempre se hallaba captando los sutiles retazos de chakra que iban y venían; también era cierto que ambos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se hallaban inmersos en una tranquilidad casi irreal.

Y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían cruzado los límites de la aldea y se hallaban viendo de frente la amplia explanada cubierta de grama verde esmeralda que dividía la aldea del camino hacia la Villa vecina. Notando como, a varios pasos de donde ellos se hallaban, se alzaba un alto y robusto árbol de opacas flores rojizas y hojas de un verde amarillento, las cuales caían como una lluvia suave sobre el suelo esmeralda.

- Es hermoso… ¿No crees, Sasuke?- Susurró Naruto, mientras ambos se acercaban al árbol y se colocaban bajo su sombra; varias hojas amarillas cayendo al instante sobre sus cabellos.

El Uchiha no contestó, una de sus pálidas manos alzándose y recogiendo un pequeño pétalo rojo opaco que se hallaba cayendo; su mirada fija en el pequeño pedazo de flor…

Todo mientras Naruto se sentaba, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol… curiosos ojos observando las acciones del joven frente a él pero sin comentar nada al respecto. Viendo como Sasuke dejaba caer el pétalo y, sin emitir comentario, se sentaba a su lado; su espalda igualmente apoyada en aquel grueso y cómodo tronco.

Nada se dijo, cada uno perdiéndose en su propio mundo, mientras observaban como la tarde iba cayendo lentamente sobre la explanada, bañando con dorados destellos la imagen frente a ellos. El viento soplaba de forma cálida, y la lluvia finalmente había cedido, dejando sólo el aroma a rocío y la suave sensación de tierra blanda y acogedora bajo sus manos.

Naruto se acomodó un poco, sintiendo como su hombro tocaba el de Sasuke, sus cuerpos muy cercanos. Éste le observó de reojo por unos segundos, su rostro sereno y sus negros ojos calmados, para luego volver la mirada al cielo, contemplativo. Naruto a su vez sonrió ligeramente, disfrutando de todo aquello. Aspirando el aroma suave que se desprendía de la tierra y sintiendo el calor del Uchiha a su lado, otorgándole esa sensación de protección y paz que tanto adoraba.

- Podría permanecer sentado aquí… por toda la eterrnidad.- Susurró Naruto, su cabeza apoyándose contra el tronco mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Sasuke le observó nuevamente, esta vez permaneciendo con la mirada puesta en el rostro relajado a su lado, en los párpados cerrados… en la expresión de intensa paz que surcaba cada línea, cada pedazo de rostro dorado.

Y tan absorto se encontraba que no pudo evitar ser atrapado por Naruto, el cual abrió uno de sus ojos de manera risueña y chocó irremediablemente con su intensa mirada.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó, sintiendo como sus orejas comenzaban a arder debido a la intensa atención por parte del otro hombre. Hombre que no contestó, su mirada paseándose distraidamente por el rostro del rubio… su cuerpo girándose lentamente hacia él.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué…- Pero el Uchiha había alzado un pálido dedo y lo había colocado suavemente sobre los labios de Naruto, callándole al instante. Sus negros ojos jamás despegándose de su rostro… mirándole de una manera que lograba evocar en el rubio un sentimiento paralizante, una sensación irreconocible; algo que hacía que los cabellos se le erizaran… que la respiración se le cortara.

- Estoy tratando de comprender, Naruto.- Susurró Sasuke, bañando con el suave tono de su voz los sentidos desbordados del joven, el cual sentía sus manos temblar sobre la grama.

- ¿Comprender qué?

- Esto… Todo esto.- Susurró Sasuke, acercándose más a Naruto; el dedo que se había posado sobre los labios del rubio viajando hacia su mejilla, la cual comenzó a acariciar… suave, muy suavemente.

- ¿Porqué necesitas comprenderlo?- Preguntó, sus ojos entrecerrándose al sentir como ahora la mano completa de Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla; aquellos negros ojos pensativos, aquel pálido rostro cercano al suyo contemplativo.

- Porque asi sabré que hacer al respecto.- Contestó el Uchiha, jugando con un mechón de cabello que había caido rebeldemente sobre la frente del otro joven.

Naruto cerró los ojos, luchando intensamente para controlar los temblores que amenazaban con atacar su cuerpo, rogando en silencio que Sasuke se diese cuenta… se diese cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndole…

… _de la tortura que suponía el toque de esos dedos para él._

_¨Por favor… No me hagas esto, Sasuke. Por favor… Yo… Yo…¨_

- Necesito entender porqué el aroma de tu piel me resulta tan intoxicante. Porque al tocarte siento esta adrenalina que cursa por mis venas. Porque al ver tus ojos siento que nada me falta en esta vida. Porque cuando escucho tu voz me olvido de todo, incluso de mi venganza. Quiero entender porque te anhelo con las mismas ansias con las que anhelo obtener poder. Quiero comprender como es que con cada acción tuya… yo me vuelvo cada día más humano.- Con cada oración, Sasuke se acercaba más y más a Naruto, el cual se hallaba paralizado por la sorpresa.

Dos azules ojos que le miraban impactados… llenos de una mirriada de intensas emociones que nadaban entre los pigmentos zafiro. Su cuerpo tembloroso; lleno de una emoción que agitaba todo su ser.

- Por favor, Sasuke. No me hagas esto… No me mientas.- Susurró, su voz ahogada.

- No lo hago, Naruto.- Sasuke se detuvo, a una distancia obscena del otro joven; ambos observándose en silencio: uno tranquilo y pensativo, el otro tenso y expectante.

_Tratas de comprender… ¿Será que finalmente tu...? _

- Sólo deseo darle una explicación lógica a todo esto que se revuelve una y otra vez dentro de mi alma.-

_Entender el motivo por el cual preferiría quedarme aquí, sentando contigo en este árbol a largarme a destrozarle la vida a mi hermano._

_Comprender porqué en estos momentos desearía besarte, tomarte entre mis brazos y nunca soltarte… en vez de simplemente utilizarte y luego sin más, matarte._

_Hallar la razón por la cual en estos instantes, si me dieran a escoger entre mi venganza y el permanecer a tu lado… yo te elegiría a ti por encima de todo._

No sabía como explicar aquello, mucho menos como reaccionar. Como expresar todo lo que sentía bullir en su alma corrompida; como sentir todo aquello que le oprimía el pecho… no entendía como debía expresarlo y dejarlo libre.

Porque si bien sabía como matar, como odiar y como hacer sufrir a las personas que lo merecían; también era cierto que en momentos como esos, le era imposible el pensar en qué debía hacer; en cómo debía reaccionar… tanto tiempo había vivido confinado al horror, al dolor, a las torturas, a la humillación. Tanto odio, tanta rabia, tanto desprecio había acumulado a lo largo de toda su vida, que al final… había olvidado cómo ser alguien humano: cómo se debía sentir, cómo se debía querer, cómo se debía amar a alguien o a algo.

Había olvidado el concepto más importante de ser un humano y lo había olvidado de tal manera… que ni siquiera recordaba cómo debía llamarlo.

Y era tan difícil sentir lo que sentía y al mismo tiempo ser incapaz de darle un nombre; de susurrarlo con sus labios…

- Yo necesito… Yo…-

_Yo creo que te necesito. Creo que…_

Pero Sasuke nunca pudo terminar su tren de pensamientos ya que en esos momentos Naruto se había acercado a él; sus brazos rodeando el cuello del Uchiha mientras su frente se posaba suavemente sobre la frente pálida del otro; sus narices rozándose levemente.

La expresión de pensativa tranquilidad había abandonado el rostro de Sasuke y ahora, una expresión de sorpresa surcaba su blanco rostro; negros ojos levemente confundidos… extraviados. Su cuerpo, antes tenso y alerta, relajándose de manera imperceptible.

- Naruto…

- No importa si al final del día logras o no comprender lo que te está pasando. Sólo quiero que sepas que… yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Halles o no la respuesta, yo nunca te abandonaré. Siempre te apoyaré, te acompañaré. Seré el arma que necesitas para lograr tus fines… seré el baúl donde podrás descargar tu ira… seré quién te levante de tus cenizas y quien te de fuerzas en tus peores momentos.-

_¨Porque yo deseo tu victoria. Deseo tu felicidad. Deseo verte lleno de paz y libre. Deseo tu bienestar.¨_

- Yo deseo que tú logres tu cometido… sin importar las consecuencias.-

_¨Porque te admiro. Porque te respeto.¨_

_¨Y por sobre todas las cosas… porque finalmente me he dado cuenta de que te amo.¨_

_¨…Te amo.¨_

Sasuke no dijo nada más, su rostro convertido en un poema de borrosas emociones, mientras ambos se observaban: Naruto aún aferrándose a él, mientras él permanecía ahí… en un estado de trance.

Lentamente, el Uchiha comenzó a sonreir, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y con sus manos rodeaba la cintura de Naruto, acercándole a él… estrechándole suavemente contra su cuerpo mientras sus frentes se separaban y el rostro del rubio se recostaba contra su pecho cubierto por la blanca hakama.

E instintivamente, ambos cerraron los ojos: Sasuke aún portando el fantasma de una sonrisa, Naruto hundiendo suavemente sus dedos entre las negras hebras de cabello del Uchiha; sus ojos azules humedeciéndose imperceptiblemente, su cuerpo temblando levemente mientras una sonrisa gloriosa iba adornando lentamente sus labios.

_Sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida algo que podía llamar, sin temor a equivocarse… felicidad._

_Sintiendo, por primera vez en toda su vida llena de tristeza y soledad… lo que era la verdadera paz._

_El estar cerca de esa persona, por la cual daría la vida sin rechistar. El ser abrazado por la persona que más importancia tenía dentro de su alma y de su corazón. El escuchar el corazón palpitante de esa persona, sentir los brazos cálidos de esa persona rodeándole… su aroma llenándole… devolviéndole la esperanza, la alegría, la vida…_

- Creo que… este es el día más feliz de mi vida.- Susurró, su voz quebrada por la emoción.

- Me alegra escucharlo.- Susurró de vuelta Sasuke, acariciando distraídamente los sedosos cabellos rubios que tenía a su alcance; aspirando el aroma suave que se desprendía del cuerpo que aferraba entre sus brazos; su corazón latiendo tranquilamente… relajadamente…

_Sintiendo por primera vez en su vida lo que era la verdadera paz. Esa sensación gloriosa que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo, lo horrible y mundano y sólo deleitarse en la sensación de ese cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Esa emoción que le hacía sonreír y sentir que todo era perfecto… que todo era ideal._

Y aunque Sasuke aún no lograba comprender completamente lo que sentía en esos momentos hacia Naruto, en esos instantes optó por dejar de lado esos pensamientos y sólo disfrutar de las maravillosas sensaciones que se agolpaban en su pecho ante la cercanía del otro joven. Optó por no pensar demasiado y sólo dejarse llevar por esa tranquilidad que le rodeaba; sentir el aire fresco de la tarde golpeando suavemente sus cuerpos; ver como en la lejanía el sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte…

… divisar los pétalos, pequeños y hermosos en su extraña opaquedad sanguinolenta, cayendo sobre sus cuerpos abrazados. Pétalos de tenue color rojo que flotaban en el aire y se iban volando con la brisa hacia lugares insospechados; o que simplemente flotaban por unos segundos para luego caer al suelo, o sobre sus cabellos…

_Todo era… perfecto._

Sasuke siguió acariciando los cabellos a su alcance; notando como Naruto se sumergía en un suave sopor; su rostro lleno de una felicidad que hacía que el alma del Uchiha se iluminase.

- No te duermas, Naruto… debemos volver.-

- ¿Para qué? Yo estoy muy bien así.- Susurró de vuelta el joven de ojos azules, su rostro acurrucándose aún más contra el pecho de Sasuke, el cual suspiró levemente.

- Pronto será de noche y…- Pero el Uchiha calló de golpe, sus ojos elevándose instintivamente hacia el cielo, captando al instante la bandada de aves que surcaban rápidamente la bóveda celeste; sus agudos piares reverberando por todo el amplio lugar.

_Que extraño…_

Naruto también había elevado el rostro de su cómoda posición; su boca abriéndose para proferir una pregunta… pregunta que fue reemplazada al instante por un leve gemido: dos azules ojos abriéndose de impresión mientras se fijaban en algo que se hallaba detrás del Uchiha… allá en la distancia.

- S… Sasuke. La aldea… - El Uchiha, al ver el rostro descolocado de Naruto, se giró con rapidez…

… divisando en la lejanía, como si de una pesadilla se tratase… como la pequeña aldea en la que se alojaban comenzaba a arder en llamaradas de fuego infernal.

- ¿Qué demonios…- Exclamó, mientras ambos jóvenes se alzaban rápidamente del suelo; observando estupefactos como allá a lo lejos, volutas de negro humo se alzaban hasta el cielo… como el carácterístico fulgor del fuego inmisericorde hacía resplandecer con un tenebroso tinte rojizo el cielo que horas antes se hallaba coloreado de un hermoso color azul- púrpura.

- Tenemos que ir… ¡Sasuke tenemos que ir a ayudarles!- Gritó Naruto; lleno de pánico, mientras a su lado, el Uchiha permanecía inmóvil; sus inexpresivos ojos negros fijos en la horripilante destrucción que se mostraba ante ellos; su mente tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que en esos momentos estaban presenciando.

_¨Seguramente son ninjas cazarecompensas que se enteraron de nuestro paradero. No podemos volver a ese lugar. No puedo arriesgarme a que Naruto vaya a ese lugar y que le capturen. No puedo permitir que nos atrapen y acaben con todo lo que hemos planeado.¨_

_¨Pero… ¨_

- Por el amor de todos los cielos, Sasuke. ¡No te quedes ahí como un idiota!- Exclamó Naruto, halando violentamente la camisa del Uchiha; sus ojos azules llenos de rabia y desesperación. El aludido parpadeó lentamente, para luego fijar su rostro en el de Naruto; notando su mirada llena de pavor, escuchando sus palabras salpicadas con tintes suplicantes…

_Cómo odiaba verle sufrir…_

Y mientras por dentro se debatía incesantemente contra sus deseos de tomar a Naruto y juntos largarse de ese peligroso lugar, su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario. Y asintiendo ligeramente, desenvainó su katana y salió corriendo junto con Naruto hacia la aldea; ambos moviéndose como si de felinos se tratase.

Pero para cuando finalmente pisaron la aldea, ya el fuego se hallaba tan esparcido por ésta que la mayoría de las viviendas se encontraban siendo completamente consumidas por sus voraces llamaradas.

Pero aún a pesar de eso, ambos tuvieron que admitir al instante que al final, aún más impactante que el hecho de ver aquel lugar destruido y consumido por el fuego, era el hecho de ver a los habitantes de ese lugar…

… docenas de personas que corrían de un lado a otro, gritando desconsoladamente mientras veían como sus pertenencias de toda la vida eran reducidas a nada. Otras que aullaban de forma desgarradora mientras las llamas consumían sus cuerpos; corriendo de un lado a otro con los brazos al aire para luego caer al suelo y retorcerse entre bramidos de intenso dolor hasta, luego de segundos de martirio, finalmente perecer; mientras el fuego seguía lamiendo sus cuerpos negros y calcinados.

Gente que gritaba de horror mientras sostenía entre sus brazos los cuerpos mutilados y sanguinolentos de sus seres queridos; seres que minutos antes habían dejado la vida y que en esos momentos yacían entre charcos de sangre…sus ojos abiertos y asustados; sus cuerpos atravesados por kunais y shurikens o destrozados por ataques que reducían sus carnes a masas deformes e irreconocibles.

Y al ver todo aquel grotesco despliegue de inhumanidad, Sasuke no pudo evitar apretar sus labios: el _sharingan _refulgiendo macabramente en sus irises inundados de odio; todo mientras a su lado, Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente: sus azules ojos nublados, sus dedos temblorosos flexionándose una y otra vez.

- Separémonos y busquemos sobrevivientes.- Susurró Sasuke, observando de reojo como a su lado Naruto asentía… su mirada sumergida en un estado de intenso desasosiego.- Si encuentras algún problema, manda una señal. Yo apareceré a tu lado al instante ¿Entiendes, Naruto?- Pero el rubio no contestó, si no que simplemente salió corriendo hacia el interior de la aldea, trepando el techo de una de las pocas edificaciones aún erguidas, para luego desaparecer de la vista.

Sasuke sólo soltó una maldición por lo bajo, mientras se internaba también en la aldea; su mirada captando al instante el movimiento de unas figuras vestidas de negro.

_¨Lo sabía. Cazarecompensas.¨_

Un fastidiado suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras saltaba sobre uno de los tejados y permanecía observando como en la distancia, un grupo de diez ninjas cubiertos con máscaras y atuendos oscuros masacraban sin compasión a un anciano; el cual gritaba de dolor… su cuerpo ensangrentado contorsionándose en el suelo mientras a corta distancia de él, una anciana y dos pequeños niños gritaban y gemían de terror; llorando amargamente.

_Los mismos ancianos que había visto horas antes, sentados a los pies de una escalera que daba a un humilde hogar. Los mismos niños que había visto horas antes, sumergidos en los cálidos pechos de esos mismos ancianos… _

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sus puños apretándose fuertemente.

_Malditos… Maldita escoria humana.¨_

Podía escucharles desde el punto en el que se hallaba; escuchar sus risas depravadas y llenas de malicia mientras destrozaban el indefenso cuerpo de ese anciano. Anciano que desde hacía unos minutos había dejado de gritar y ahora sólo se hallaba tendido en el suelo… seguramente muerto o inconsciente. Podía ver como varios de los ninjas habían dejado atrás al cuerpo viejo del hombre, dirigiéndose a la anciana y a los pequeños: sus ojos llenos de lascivia, sus manos agarrando al instante a los niños, lanzándoles al suelo… golpeándoles y destrozando sus ropas salvajemente…

Y al verles, sintió como la rabia le inundaba, como su _sharingan _se enloquecía mientras su cuerpo saltaba del tejado y caía limpiamente en la acera, atrayendo al instante la atención de los ninjas, los cuales dejaron sus actividades para girarse hacia él… todos exhibiendo rostros con distintos grados de excitación.

Pero ninguno de esos sucios y corpulentos bribones tuvo un segundo para reaccionar; ni siquiera un segundo para hablar; ya que en menos de un parpadeo Sasuke se hallaba sobre ellos… sus fieros ojos brillando como cuencas demoniacas en el fuego a su alrededor; su katana resplandeciendo cual augurio de muerte antes de clavarse certeramente en el pecho del primer ninja a su alcance, la sangre salpicando por doquier; manchando su hakama blanca… tiñendo de rojo intenso la plata de su hoja.

Un torbellino de movimientos, de certeros golpes, de crueles estocadas. Los gritos de rabia y frustración de los ninjas mientras eran reducidos a masas regurgitantes… sus gemidos de terror segundos antes de ver la imponente silueta del demonio sobre ellos; segundos antes de sentir el brusco toque de la muerte en la forma de una cuchillada; de una estocada… las visceras de unos regándose por el suelo cubierto de sangre… las cabezas de otros rodando sin descanso por el suelo. Todo envuelto en una cortina de sangre… todo cubierto del rojo intenso y hermoso de la vida que era extinguida por la mano de aquel diablo en cuya blanca piel resaltaban gotas de sangre ajena; en cuya blanca ropa relucía el color carmesí de la vida del enemigo que se convulsionaba a sus pies con los ojos repletos de intenso terror y con los labios temblando de obsceno pavor; sus ahogadas súplicas emitiéndose distorsionadamente gracias a los profundos cortes en sus destrozadas gargantas.

Y para cuando minutos después el último cuerpo cayó en un amasijo sin vida a los pies del Uchiha, ya la anciana mujer y los pequeños se habían reunido nuevamente, todos rodeando el cuerpo del anciano; sus rostros manchados de la sangre salpicada en la batalla… observándole con idénticas expresiones de profundo terror.

- El anciano está muerto. Tomen lo que puedan y lárguense de aquí.- Susurró fríamente mientras limpiaba su espada con la ropa de uno de los ninjas caídos; percibiendo el movimiento acelerado de la mujer; la cual trataba de arrastrar a los pequeños que se hallaban aferrando fuertemente el cuerpo del anciano; sus sollozos desgarradores.

- G…Gracias.- Susurró la mujer entre sollozos, para luego recoger a los niños y huir. Sasuke no respondió, si no que simplemente dirigió su mirada a sus manos llenas del fluido vital del enemigo para luego alzar la vista, observando la destrucción a su alrededor…

_Naruto… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde demonios estás?¨_

_/_

* * *

Tres figuras se hallaban recorriendo velozmente el frondoso bosque; sus siluetas mezclándose silenciosamente entre el follaje y los árboles; sus cuerpos manchas borrosas que parecían moverse a la velocidad del viento.

Uno de ellos se hallaba liderando el camino en el más tenso y perturbador silencio; sus pasos firmes guiando a los otros dos que tras él corrían, inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Horas antes habían empacado todas sus pertenencias para ponerse de camino, su objetivo puesto en llegar a la aldea que se hallaba cercana y escondida en las inmediaciones de ese enorme bosque. Momentos antes se habían detenido para reevaluar la ruta y ahora emprendían el camino nuevamente, por una vía alterna que les aseguraba llegar de un momento a otro a la aldea.

La lluvia había cesado por completo y gracias a ello ahora podrían llegar con mucha mayor rapidez de la anticipada. Y todos deseaban llegar; el hambre era notable, la incomodidad era increible y el cansancio lentamente hacía mella en sus cuerpos extenuados por las interminables horas de camino.

- ¿Falta mucho aún, Yamato-sensei?- Preguntó Sai, observando de reojo a Sakura, la cual iba con la mirada distraida; sus verdes ojos mirando de vez en cuando el suelo bajo ellos con expresión perturbada.

Era extraño, por no decir incómodo, ver una expresión semejante en alguien como Sakura. Al menos Sai lo entendía de ese modo, ya que no podía comprender por completo el estado de la joven mujer. Le preocupaba aquella reacción en ella, de eso no cabía duda… pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de ayudarla, o de siquiera entender el motivo por el cual Sakura en esos momentos parecía sumergida en un mundo muy lejano al que ellos se hallaban realmente.

- No Sai. De un momento a otro hallaremos la salida de este bosque y la entrada a la aldea. – Musitó secamente Yamato, acelerando el paso.

Y también estaba Yamato-sensei. Sai tampoco podía entender porque el hombre se hallaba tan… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?... enojado. Si… enojado. Sai no lograba entender completamente porqué aquel hombre que casi siempre actuaba de manera jovial, en esos momentos se hallaba tenso y expectante; su rostro contraído en una permanente mueca de inconformidad y desprecio.

Como si estuviese luchando con algo que le resultaba molesto. O quizá… como si todo ese asunto le resultase molesto.

_Estoy rodeado de personas bipolares. _Pensó el joven ANBU, su mirada levemente contemplativa.

Había tratado en varias ocasiones de entablar una conversación con Sakura referente a lo acontecido en la cueva, pero la kunoichi se había negado a buscarle una respuesta lógica a aquella especie de sueño o visión que había tenido; argumentando que sólo había sido producto de su tensa imaginación.

Pero si de algo estaba convencido Sai era de que aquello había sido más que un simple sueño. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que sabía que Sakura se hallaba aterrorizada… por un motivo que aún no lograba descifrar por completo.

Y para Sai era un duro golpe, el no comprender aquellos sentimientos tan humanos que en esos momentos se mostraban en los rostros de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Era duro_ el notar _que algo se hallaba mal… pero no saber _que era exactamente lo que se hallaba mal,_

Suspiró suavemente, mientras alzaba la mirada y notaba en la distancia como los árboles parecían disminuir en cantidad… el claro que señalaba el final del bosque divisándose a lo lejos. Y aunque sentía cierto alivio al ver que pronto se hallarían en un lugar donde descansar y recoger provisiones, aún así Sai no pudo evitar, por un ínfimo segundo, sentir algo en su pecho: una leve punzada; algo tan rápido pero al mismo tiempo tan peculiar, que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al lugar donde se ubicaba su corazón; sus facciones frunciéndose en una suave mueca de duda.

Y con la punzada, un leve sentimiento se hizo presente… se hizo corpóreo…

… _un presentimiento. El presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo…_

Aturdido giró el rostro hacia Sakura, viendo como ésta se hallaba con la mirada fija en el claro a la distancia; sus verdes ojos nublados por una emoción tan intensa y desgarradora, que por unos instantes Sai temió que la kunoichi terminara perdiendo la consciencia.

Y abrió la boca con el propósito de preguntarle su estado, pero se detuvo a tiempo juzgando prudente el callarse y no indagar al respecto. Viendo como el rostro de la chica era oscurecido por los mechones de su cabello rosado. Notando como Yamato parecía aumentar la velocidad, en su rostro mostrándose una expresión ofuscada, atribulada.

Y sin saber qué más hacer, Sai continúo la marcha tras los otros ninjas… mientras en su mente comenzaba a repetir, una y otra vez, un dulce mantra que había aprendido cuando pequeño. Una suave tonada que hacía que dentro de su mente, las cosas se ordenaran, los sentidos se le enfriaran y la mente se le agudizara…

… _un suave mantra que le preparaba para lo peor._

Y aunque le resultaba algo extraño que su cerebro hubiese evocado esa tonada en esos momentos, aún así siguió la corriente de sus pensamientos… sus labios moviéndose silenciosamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose suavemente mientras en la distancia, podía ver como el claro que daba a la salida del bosque se mostraba ante ellos.

Más tarde recordó dar gracias a su extraña y compleja mente el haberle inducido en esa especie de trance… porque de lo contrario, no hubiese sido capaz de soportar lo que se reveló ante él en el instante en el que cruzaron el claro y llegaron a la amplia explanada por la cual se llegaba a la aldea.

Porque gracias a esa autosugestión que tantas veces le había salvado la cordura cuando pequeño, fue que pudo permanecer impertérrito al ver las decenas de cuerpos mutilados que formaban un desordenado camino hacia la pequeña aldea que se hallaba a una milla de distancia. Aldea que ardía como si se tratase de una gigantesca pira funeraria… las llamas haciendo que el cielo se tornase de un leve color naranja; el humo negro subiendo y creando una neblina oscura.

_Neblina que le otorgaba al lugar un aura de aspecto infernal._

- Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué es esto?- Susurró Yamato, sus impactados ojos recorriendo la explanada y los cuerpos destrozados o destajados: la sangre esparcida por la antes bella planicie, tiñendo de rojo carmesí la grama verde esmeralda y las pequeñas flores de pálidos colores.

Sakura había dejado de llorar y ahora sólo observaba, rígida como una estatua, toda la destrucción. Sus verdes ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas y su boca se hallaba entreabierta, desfigurada por el horror.

Por su parte, Sai había comenzado a correr por la explanada, cuidando de evitar los cuerpos muertos; sus negros ojos buscando entre todos ellos algún indicio de vida… indicio que halló en la forma de una mujer, la cual se hallaba tirada en el suelo; su rostro lleno de sangre… un kunai clavado profundamente en su estómago.

Escuchando tras él los apresurados pasos de sus compañeros, el joven ANBU se arrodilló ante la mujer, la cual giró sus oscuros y moribundos ojos hacia él… de su boca entreabierta brotando un hilillo de sangre.

- Soy un ANBU de Konoha, no he venido a hacerle daño. ¿Podría decirme qué ha pasado?- Preguntó amablemente, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura se arrodillaba y comenzaba a aplicar los primeros auxilios a la mujer.

- M…Mercenarios. B…B…Buscaban a los f…forasteros.- Susurró débilmente la mujer, de su boca brotando otra hilera de sangre.

- ¿Forasteros? ¿Quiénes?- Insistió Sai, viendo como Sakura luchaba por cerrar la herida en el estómago de la campesina.

- D… Dos chicos. Uno rubio con m…manos desfiguradas. El otro malvado… de ojos crueles y n…negros.- Por un instante Sai sintió como si el aire hubiese escapado de sus pulmones; su mirada alzándose hacia una Sakura que trataba de curar con unas manos temblorosas y con un rostro descolocado por el terror y hacia un Yamato cuya mirada se hallaba descompuesta, oscuros ojos fijos en la aldea en la distancia.

- Gracias.- Susurró Sai, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo y dejándole el trabajo a Sakura, la cual gemía por lo bajo; de sus manos brotando el característico influjo de chakra verdoso.

- Sakura, quédate y atiende a los heridos. Sai y yo nos moveremos a la villa.- Ordenó secamente Yamato, su voz opacada por la tensión.

- ¡Pero…

- Nada de peros, Haruno Sakura. Tu deber como ninja médico es salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. Tienes que estabilizar a los heridos y luego, cuando todo este controlado aquí, ir a la aldea y atender a los demás heridos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo restante.- Sakura parecía a punto de discutir nuevamente, sus verdes ojos llenos de desesperación pero Sai posó una mano en su hombro, callando al instante sus protestas.

- Tienes que entender que estamos en una situación crítica, Sakura. Estabiliza a todos y luego ven a buscarnos. Si resulta ser cierto lo que la mujer dice, necesitaremos tu ayuda. Pero ahora mismo lo primordial es salvar las vidas de estas personas. Lo otro puede esperar.- Musitó el joven ANBU, apretando ligeramente el hombro de la temblorosa chica, la cual asintió en silencio y bajó su mirada.

- Me reuniré con ustedes cuando logre estabilizar a todos.- Musitó, viendo como ambos hombres asentían en silencio para luego reemprender, veloces, su marcha en dirección a la aldea.

Sakura suprimió un angustiante lamento, y, juntando toda la entereza posible, volvió el rostro hacia la mujer, la cual la observaba con una mirada agradecida.

- ¿S…Son conocidos tuyos? L…Los forasteros.- Preguntó la mujer, tosiendo levemente. Sakura sonrió débilmente, sintiendo como una fina lágrima se escurría por uno de sus ojos, su corazón apretado.

- Si. Se podría decir que… eran mis amigos.- Susurró la joven, sus verdes ojos perdiéndose por un instante en sus cavilaciones internas.

La mujer sonrió tristemente, al parecer comprendiendo el estado en el que Sakura se hallaba y guardó silencio, musitando un leve ¨gracias¨ que la joven correspondió con una sonrisa un poco más vivaz.

Todo mientras suspiraba y veía los cuerpos muertos a su alrededor. Mientras veía la sangre esparcida por doquier y en la distancia, la aldea que lentamente era devorada por incesantes llamas.

_Sólo espero que… logren encontrarlos. Sólo espero que estén bien.¨_

_- _Naruto… Sasuke…- Susurró, su voz destrozada… su cuerpo curando las heridas de aquella inocente mujer; pero su mente viajando…

… _sus pensamientos y emociones siendo llevados por aquella brisa de la tarde que agitaba su ser; aquella brisa que con su suave vaivén la transportaba a aquella aldea…_

… _aquella aldea infernal, en donde se hallaban los dos hombres que había, sin lugar a dudas, llegado una vez a amar._

_/_

* * *

_Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?¨_

Corría velozmente, brincando de tejado en tejado; su errática respiración dificultando sus acciones.

Se hallaba aturdido, enojado… lleno de rabia, de desconcierto.

No podía entender como una villa que horas antes se había hallado en completa calma, en esos momentos se hallaba reducida a un infierno. No le hallaba explicación, ni lógica. No podía creerlo… no podía soportarlo.

Ver todos esos cuerpos cubriendo las calles; cuerpos destrozados y calcinados… quemados hasta hacerse irreconocibles; o cercenados de tal forma que era imposible mirarlos sin sentir arcadas.

Tanta destrucción en tan poco tiempo. Tanta pérdida de vidas… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

En su mente era imposible hallar una respuesta a todo aquel horrible espectáculo. Encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para cometer semejante atrocidad contra una villa que, sabía muy bien, era sumamente débil y sin poder militar. Una villa llena de gente indefensa. Un lugar que no guardaba peligro alguno para paises enemigos.

_A menos que…_

Naruto se detuvo por un instante, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados; sus puños apretados.

Era posible que ellos hubiesen sido los causantes. Al fin y al cabo eran perseguidos por todo el mundo ninja; sus cabezas tenían cuantiosas recompensas para quién les llevase, vivos o muertos, a Konoha. Era lógico pensar que quizá no tan sólo habían logrado llamar la atención de Itachi, como Sasuke había querido… Si no que también habían logrado captar la atención de los cazarecompensas.

Y Naruto sabía muy bien lo que personas inescrupulosas eran capaces de hacer con tal de hallar la cabeza que buscaban. Como era capaces de saquear, destruir, ultrajar y matar… todo por un puñado de monedas. La vida de los inocentes un obstáculo que se debía eliminar… un despreciable y descartable elemento en pos de la obtención del bien mayor.

_Nosotros somos los culpables… de toda esta destrucción.¨_

Un furioso gemido escapó de sus labios; sintiendo como sus ojos ardían de manera insoportable; como sus uñas se clavaban contra sus palmas; como su cuerpo temblaba de enojo y culpa.

_Yo sólo deseo eliminar a Konoha. Yo no deseo esto… no quiero esto. Yo sólo deseo cumplir la venganza de Sasuke y mi propia venganza. No ver morir a gente inocente…¨_

Un desesperado gritito le hizo alzar el rostro al instante, sus oidos captando el sonido de alguien que gritaba desesperadamente…

… una voz frágil, opacada por el llanto.

Brincó dos tejados y descendió rápidamente a la avenida, cayendo cerca de un cuerpo ensangrentado que se hallaba clavado contra una pared. Y evitando observar la escena, buscó con la mirada el origen del grito… el cual parecía provenir de un oscuro trecho. Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta llegar al lugar, adentrándose al instante al callejón en penumbras...

… sus pasos deteniéndose en seco; azules ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente ante la escena frente a él.

Viendo como cuatro sujetos vestidos de negro se hallaban rodeando a una joven mujer cuyo cuerpo ensangrentado, ultrajado y muerto se hallaba protegiendo a dos pequeños. Uno de ellos, tendido en el suelo, parecía haber corrido la misma suerte que su madre; la otra, una sollozante pequeña, se aferraba a los cuerpos de su madre y su hermanito… una pequeña cuyas ropitas blancas se hallaban manchadas con la sangre de ambos…

… una hermosa pequeñita de cabello oscuro recogido en desordenadas trenzas; de grandes ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas.

_La niña de la posada. La alegre y bella niñita que cada vez que le veía le sonreía con dulzura y le saludaba con alegría e inocencia._

Una horrible sensación se apoderó de su pecho; sus uñas extendiéndose inconscientemente… tornándose oscuras y afiladas garras. Sus azules ojos enturbiándose; transformándose en dos cuencas de rojo sangriento…

… todo mientras veía como uno de los asquerosos sujetos tomaba el tobillo de la pequeña y lo torcía de forma inmisericorde; arrancando de la pequeña intensos gritos de dolor.

_¨Deténganse… Deténganse.¨_

Y cuando otro de los sujetos extendió su pierna y comenzó con ella a patear el cuerpecito de la niña… Naruto vio rojo.

Y antes de que el sujeto le asestase el golpe final, ya se hallaba sobre él: sus garras destrozando aquel sucio rostro; sus afiladas uñas hundiéndose en la carne de su faz, arrancando pedazos de piel… causando que el hombre aullase de dolor; que los otros sujetos se alejaran… sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

- ¡Maldito infeliz! Maldito_… infeliz._- Rugía una y otra vez, viendo como bajo él el sujeto se convulsionaba, como trataba de golpearle y apuñalarle; la mitad de su rostro destrozada… sus aullidos de dolor resonando en el callejón mientras Naruto tomaba su cuello y, de un limpio zarpazo, le abría la garganta… la sangre enemiga manchando al instante su ropa y sus manos mientras el sujeto se movía espasmódicamente, sus gritos extinguiéndose y volviéndose mudos gemidos… sus desorbitados ojos del color del estiercol, fijos y horrorizados…

Rasgando una última vez el cuerpo moribundo, Naruto se alzó de su posición… Dos horribles ojos del color de los rubíes fijos en los tres hombres restantes, los cuales se habían adherido a las paredes del callejón, distintos grados de horror desfigurando sus rostros.

Pero Naruto no pensaba… ni razonaba. Sus pensamientos habían huido junto con su cordura y en esos momentos sólo actuaba en base a la horrible y dolorosa punzada en su pecho; actuaba en base a la locura… en base al ardor que sentía en sus infernales ojos…

_En base a la bestia… a la horrible bestia que en esos momentos reía en su cabeza, susurrándole al oído insinuaciones; corrompiendo su mente con pensamientos oscuros y horripilantes._

No escuchaba los gemidos aterrados de la niña tras él; ni los espasmódicos gemidos del ser destrozado a su lado… no sentía nada al ver los rostros repletos de horror, ni al escuchar como los sujetos restantes le gritaban ¨monstruo¨, ¨abominación¨.

_Sólo deseaba deshacerse de ellos… destrozarles la vida. Acabar con esa intensa e incómoda sensación que se aglutinaba en su pecho… con esa voz cruel que en su mente le repetía, una y otra vez con maligna dulzura… una simple palabra._

_**¨Mátalos… Mátalos¨**_

Y, llevado por ese odio que corrompía cada fibra de su ser, se abalanzó sobre los sujetos restantes; desenvainando sus cortas espadas y clavándolas con fiereza en el pecho de uno de los sujetos, mientras los otros, adquiriendo algo de valor, se lanzaban sobre él… sus manos quemándose con el aura de chakra rojo que se desprendía de su cuerpo… sus rostros contorsionados por la desesperación y el miedo.

Y Naruto nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó, o qué era lo que en realidad estaba haciendo. Naruto nunca comprendió la magnitud de sus actos, ni las consecuencias de estos… porque su mente se hallaba en tal estado de aborrecimiento, que le era imposible siquiera distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Le era imposible sentir algo que no fuese odio…

Le era imposible siquiera comprender que en esos instantes, _se hallaba matando por primera vez…_

Y mientras acababa con los sujetos restantes, bañando su rostro y cuerpo con la sangre enemiga que derramaba de manera horripilante; Naruto sólo sonreía… sus labios extendidos en una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes de bestia; mientras por sus ojos, contrario a toda norma, brotaban finas lágrimas, intensas… dolorosas.

Todo mientras destrozaba los rostros ajenos; mientras sus garras arrancaban limpiamente pedazos de piel expuesta… mientras sus espadas se clavaban una y otra y otra vez en los pechos enemigos: sangre por todos lados, gritos perforando incesantemente sus oídos, miradas de rabia y pavor dirigidas a él mientras sus dueños caían retorciéndose en el suelo… sus brazos dislocados, sus pechos abiertos… sus visceras regadas por el suelo sucio y negro…

Y para cuando todo finalmente terminó, Naruto había caído de rodillas; su roja mirada perdida… sus temblorosas manos alzadas frente a él: alargadas y filosas garras negras, desfiguradas palmas doradas pintadas con el rojo intenso de la sangre enemiga, la cual descendía en múltiples hileras, recorriendo sus brazos… cayendo en interminables gotas al suelo.

Todo mientras frente a él, los cuerpos destrozados de cuatro ninjas se hallaban convulsionando violentamente: sus manos sosteniendo sus brillantes visceras expuestas, cubriendo sus abiertas y sangrantes gargantas, apretando sus dislocados brazos y piernas; sus aullidos y sus gemidos destrozados y moribundos haciendo eco en el largo callejón.

Y el joven, sin siquiera apelar al sufrimiento que se mostraba frente a él, se levantó lentamente del suelo… dirigiéndose con pasos vacilantes y perdidos hacia los tres frágiles cuerpos que descansaban al final del callejón.

Viendo cómo la pequeña y hermosa niña lloraba débilmente, cubierta de sangre… sus ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo acunado como un ovillo contra el pecho de su madre muerta; su manita temblorosa y pálida aferrando la manita azulosa de su hermanito bebé: de ese pequeño en cuyo cuerpecito se alojaba un brillante kunai, cuyos inocentes ojitos se hallaban abiertos… oscurecidos por el influjo de la muerte.

Y Naruto volvió a caer de rodillas, justo enfrente de las tres figuras, sintiendo como de sus ojos ardientes brotaban incesantes lágrimas… lágrimas que le causaban un dolor agobiante.

_Cuanto hubiese deseado que Sasuke estuviese ahí… a su lado._

La niña lloraba de una forma débil, su cuerpecito temblando incontrolablemente… sus ojitos vacíos y llenos de dolor, de confusión. Ojitos que se alzaron hasta él; reconociéndole a pesar del horror y la sangre, una de sus pequeñas manos extendiéndose implorante… en busca de auxilio.

Y Naruto la tomó, sacando el delicado cuerpecito de entre los cadáveres; notando los horribles moretones en los brazos y piernas, en la espalda y el pecho de la pequeña. Viendo como esta gemía dolorosamente, sus huesos seguramente rotos…

Y aún cuando Naruto hizo todo lo posible por sonreírle, acunando contra su pecho a la frágil niña, muy en su interior sabía que ésta no tenía posibilidades de vivir.

_Lo sentía en su influjo vital, en los débiles latidos de su cansado corazón, en su errática y dificultosa respiración… en la forma en la que sus ojitos se movían, en la que su cuerpecito palidecía._

Y quizo llorar, quizo gritar de rabia ante la injusticia de todo aquel panorama. Quizo… quizo salir y destrozar todo aquello que había contribuido a que esa niña tan inocente en esos momentos se hallase a punto de morir.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, si no que sólo siguió acunando entre sus brazos a la bebé, la cual le sonrió levemente; sus ojos llenos de dolor, mientras una de sus manitas se alzaba y lentamente, limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Siento mucho no haberte salvado.- Susurró, apoyando su mejilla en la temblorosa mano; escuchando como la pequeña gemía de dolor… su cuerpo sometido a la tortura de sus heridas.

Y viendo esto, sabiendo lo imposible de su recuperación y la perspectiva de una muerte llena de dolor para una pequeña tan frágil; Naruto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Y mientras tomaba con una de sus manos su pequeña cabecita, con la otra se acercó a su cuello: dos de sus dedos apretando ligeramente su carótida.

- No te preocupes. Pronto… pronto dejarás de sentir dolor, pequeña.- Susurró afectadamente, viendo como a la niña se le iluminaban los ojos de alivio; sus párpados cerrándose suavemente, su respiración volviéndose relajada, su cuerpo cediendo completamente en los brazos del joven… una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sollozando por lo bajo, dejó de ejercer presión… notando el estado inconsciente de la niña.

- Lo siento. Yo… Yo lo siento tanto.- Susurró; su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus manos temblorosas tomando nuevamente el cuello de la pequeña…

_Lo siento… Lo siento tanto. Lo siento…¨_

Y sin más, cerró los ojos y giró violentamente el cuello de la pequeña; escuchando al instante el característico sonido de los huesos saliéndose de su lugar… rompiéndose dentro de su cuello…

_Una muerte sin dolor. Una muerte adormecida…_

La soltó al instante, viendo como la respiración de la pequeña paraba de golpe, como su cabeza se ladeaba de manera extraña y como su corazón dejaba de palpitar... la suave sonrisa, llena de paz y alivio, adornando aún sus pequeños labios.

Y Naruto la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho… sintiendo la frialdad de su frágil piel… la inexistencia de vida. Una pequeña muñequita que había muerto en los confines del sueño…

… una hermosa muñequita que ahora, quizá… se hallaba reuniéndose en el cielo con su madre y su hermanito.

Y lloró, lloró sin reparos… de su boca escapando suaves aullidos destrozados. Sus rojas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos carmesí… bañando de sangre su rostro contorsionado por la ira y el dolor.

Lloró, mientras su rostro se alzaba al cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza; cielo que se iluminaba con el aterrador naranja del fuego destructivo; sus lágrimas brillando en el amplio callejón y sus párpados cerrándose… mientras por su boca adornada de largos caninos escapaba un grotesco aullido de intensa desesperación…

… un destrozado lamento de muerte y dolor.

/

* * *

Dos intensos ojos negros se alzaron de golpe, sus oídos captando el atroz bramido que resonó por toda la destrozada aldea. Destrozado lamento que reconoció al instante, sus sentidos sumiéndose en un estado de desesperada alerta, mientras a sus pies, otro ninja enemigo se desangraba gracias al filo de su katana, la cual se hundía inmisericorde en su garganta…

Y el bramido seguía; tan lleno de ira, de odio y de intenso horror que Sasuke Uchiha sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se contorsionaba dolorosamente… sus ojos tiñéndose con el tinte desesperado de una emoción que desde hacía más de tres años no había experimentado…

_Pánico._

- ¡Naruto!- Le llamó desesperadamente; sus ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones mientras sus manos sacaban de golpe la katana de la garganta de su enemigo; la sangre de éste manchando su pantalón.

_Naruto… Naruto.¨_

Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que hallarle.

_Naruto estaba en peligro. Naruto se hallaba en peligro.¨_

Una oleada de intenso chakra negro violáceo comenzó a rodear su cuerpo ensangrentado; el sello maldito apoderándose de su blanca piel y extendiéndose por sus brazos, su pecho y su rostro. Rostro en el cual dos negros ojos iban lentamente cambiando; dos rojos y poderosos _sharingans _moviéndose, destrozándose, transformándose… regenerándose y convirtiéndose en dos grotescas estrellas de seis puntas; hileras finas de sangre roja descendiendo suavemente de sus lagrimales.

Todo mientras su chakra se acumulaba a su alrededor: oleadas que se movían cual venenosas serpientes; batiéndose en todas direcciones. Todo mientras su sello maldito resplandecía como si de marcas al rojo vivo se tratasen… marcas que adornaban su piel, otorgándole un aura demoniaca.

Sus ojos sangrientos y transformados en una poderosa y obscena aberración. Su mente sumergida en la oscuridad de su poder; olvidando a los enemigos que seguramente aún pululaban por la aldea; olvidando a los inocentes que se suponía, en esos momentos debía salvar…

Olvidando todo, en su mente un simple pensamiento… un sólo sentimiento. Un único deseo que le impulsó a correr vertiginosamente; su maligno chakra destelleando con los fulgores negros de un alma podrida, de un alma atormentada… de un alma en pánico.

Un alma que en esos momentos sólo se concentraba en una persona… Sólo deseaba una cosa…

_Encontrar a Naruto… costase lo que costase._

_/_

_

* * *

_

Sai y Yamato se hallaban ingresando en la villa al momento de escuchar el bramido; dos pares de oscuros ojos tornándose hacia el lugar de origen; sus pensamientos tornándose nulos… sus respiraciones atascándose en sus pechos.

- ¿Qué…- Musitó Yamato, observando aturdido la horrible destrucción frente a él; sus oídos captando el grotesco lamento que cada vez parecía volverse más inhumano.

Pero fue Sai el que halló la respuesta; sus negros ojos inundados por una emoción intensa y sobrecogedora… algo que Yamato jamás había imaginado ver en el rostro del joven ANBU.

- Naruto-kun.- Susurró, su voz débil y hueca.- Ese… ese grito viene de Naruto.-

- ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo…- Pero Yamato no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Sai se había lanzado en una desesperada carrera hasta el lugar de origen de aquel grito...

… su rostro contorsionado en una expresión que Yamato reconoció al instante.

_Una expresión que denotaba… un intenso dolor._

_/_

* * *

Sakura se hallaba ayudando a levantar a la mujer que momentos antes había curado… cuando a sus oidos llegó el eco del horripilante lamento.

_De ese bramido cargado de espanto que logró provocar una estocada de intenso sufrimiento en su corazón._

Verdes ojos se giraron hacia la aldea, horrorizados, mientras la mujer que se hallaba apoyada a ella gemía por lo bajo; una expresión asustada en sus humildes facciones.

- Pareciese como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma a alguien…- Musitó la mujer, espantada.

Sakura no contestó, su cuerpo temblando violentamente, sus verdes ojos inundándose de lágrimas. De sus labios escapando, como si de un suspiro agónico se tratase… una sola palabra…

- N… Naruto…

Y atacada por la desesperación, tendió nuevamente a la mujer; musitando una entrecortada disculpa para luego lanzarse en una desesperada carrera hacia la aldea, dejando atrás los cuerpos muertos, los cuerpos moribundos; las almas de personas que dependían de ella para salvarse.

Todo porque en esos momentos, su corazón se hallaba por encima de su razón. Su corazón que en esos instantes le gritaba que corriese sin descanso… sin descanso…

… que corriese y corriese hasta llegar hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel desesperado lamento proferido por aquél que aún a pesar de las circunstancias, consideraba su más preciado amigo…

_Aquel desesperado lamento de pavor que era proferido por uno de los hombres que más queria en ese mundo; y al que deseaba ayudar, al que deseaba pedirle disculpas, al que deseaba proteger…_

- Naruto…_ ¡Naruto!_

_/_

* * *

Y fue finalmente, en medio de la destrucción, el fuego, la muerte y el dolor que el destino quizo, por medio de aquel horrible lamento, cruzar los caminos de los bandos enemigos.

Los caminos de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual se había detenido en medio de una larga y angosta callejuela a poca distancia del oscuro callejón en el cual el doloroso aullido aún lograba escucharse y los caminos de Sai y Yamato, los cuales detuvieron al instante su desesperada carrera ante la silueta macabra del Uchiha, el cual resplandecía gracias a la sangre que teñía su blanca piel…

Ese Sasuke Uchiha cuyos grotescos _Mangekyou sharingan _parecían refulgir, llenos de demencia y aborrecimiento, en cuya piel ensangrentada resplandecían siniestramente las manchas oscuras del sello maldito las cuales parecían palpitar como diminutos corazones negros, insuflados de vida. Chakra de un abominable negro violáceo brotando de su cuerpo en suaves oleadas, danzando por su piel como si de negras y etéreas serpientes malignas se tratase.

Ese Sasuke Uchiha que parecía poseído por la desesperación; sus atroces ojos transfigurados fijándose en los dos hombre que, a una distancia considerable, le observaban de vuelta, tensos y expectantes.

- Uchiha Sasuke.- Susurró Yamato, su cuerpo posicionándose para atacar; sus sentidos alertas y en espera.- Veo que lo que nos dijo la mujer era cierto.-

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- Preguntó al instante Sai, sacando de su espalda una de sus espadas cortas: negros ojos fijos y desafiantes en los aborrecibles _sharingans _que se habían girado hacia él; mirándole de una forma que por unos instantes, logró causar un leve estremecimiento en su piel.

- Ustedes son los culpables… ¿No es cierto, ninjas de Konoha?- Siseó venenosamente Sasuke, su apuesto rostro contorsionándose en una grotesca expresión de desquiciado odio.

- ¿Qué demonios…- Pero la mano de Sai detuvo al instante la descarga de Yamato.

- Nosotros no somos los culpables de esto, Uchiha Sasuke. Nuestra llegada a este lugar fue pura casualidad. Si deseas buscar a un culpable, debería comenzar por analizar el motivo por el cual ninjas cazarecompensas masacraron este lugar. – Sai entrecerró los ojos, una expresión retadora en sus pálidas facciones.- Si lo haces, te darás cuenta de que tú tienes más culpa de la que crees…

- Apártense de mi camino.- Espetó venenosamente Sasuke, ignorando la sagaz respuesta del joven ANBU, sus ojos llenos de una ardorosa rabia.

- ¿Para qué, Uchiha? ¿Para que sigas haciéndole daño a Naruto? ¿Quién te crees que…- Pero las punzantes palabras de Sai fueron calladas al instante por una potente oleada de maligno chakra negro: oleada que fue lanzada por un Sasuke iracundo y que se movía como si de un ente individual se tratase; un ente que deseaba enredarse en el cuerpo de Sai para destrozarlo lentamente; horrible y cruelmente.

Pero el joven ANBU logró esquivarlo, contraatacando con varios leones de tinta. Criaturas que fueron destrozadas en un parpadeo por aquel maligno chakra, sus cuerpos de tinta destruyéndose entre las llamas de color violáceo.

- Apártense de mi camino…- Repitió el Uchiha, mientras reemprendía un lento caminar hacia ellos, sus sobrecogedores irises fijos en el callejón a sus espaldas: refulgiendo de ansia, de preocupación, de rabia.

- ¿Qué haras si no nos apartamos, Uchiha Sasuke?- Preguntó tranquilamente Yamato, observando de reojo a Sai.

- Los mataré.- Contestó al instante, sin una pizca de remordimiento o titubeo.

- Nosotros no nos moveremos de este lugar, Uchiha. Tendrás que sacarnos a la fuerza. No dejaré que llegues a donde se encuentra Naruto. No dejaré que sigas llenándole la mente de mierda.- Murmuró Sai, un influjo de rencor en su normalmente inexpresiva voz.

Y quizá Sasuke iba a contestarle, quizá simplemente iba a ignorarle. Pero ninguno de los tres pudo saber las acciones del hombre, ya que en esos instantes, una figura emergió de los confines del oscuro y alejado callejón. Una figura que trastabillaba, su caminar lento y desorientado... su cuerpo levemente encorvado.

Figura cubierta de sangre que cayó de rodillas luego de varios pasos; desfigurados dedos en forma de negras y afiladas garras apoyándose en el suelo de piedra, rubios cabellos cayendo desordenadamente sobre un rostro iluminado por dos horripilantes ojos carmesí, de los cuales brotaban sin descanso gruesas lágrimas que trazaban caminos sanguinolentos por sus irreconocibles facciones de bestia.

Todo mientras en su espalda, se iba formando lentamente el manto del monstruo. Ese manto de burbujeante chakra rojo, el cual lentamente iba apoderándose de cada parte del cuerpo del joven de rodillas: creciendo, transformándose y acumulándose gradualmente en su espalda encorvada hasta convertirse en tres perfectas colas que se desprendieron de la fuente de energía; agitándose suavemente en el aire y cargando el ambiente con oleadas de intenso y maligno chakra.

- El Kyuubi.- Susurró Yamato, su atención completamente puesta en la monstruosa figura en la distancia; su rostro tornándose pálido y sudoroso.

Sasuke por su parte había dejado de caminar; su mirada fija en aquel Naruto que parecía sollozar con una voz inhumana; sus garras rasguñando incesantemente el suelo… sus ojos llenos de una tristeza, de un horror y una inhumana rabia capaz de descolocar al más valiente hombre.

- Naruto…- Susurró suavemente, su chakra desestabilizándose momentáneamente, su rostro distorsionándose en una fugaz expresión llena de algo intenso y semejante al dolor.

_Algo tan doloroso, tan horrible y tan grotesco… que por unos instantes creyó sentir como algo dentro de él se fragmentaba en cientos de pedazos._

_No podía verle sufrir… no podía. No lo concebía. _

Y al ver como el destrozado rostro de Naruto se alzaba, pedazos de piel desprendiéndose lentamente de su rostro; como aquellos ojos infinitamente rojos se posaban en el, otorgándole una mirada de profundo desconsuelo y como sus labios se movían, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez con una voz ahogada y desesperada… Sasuke no pudo soportar un segundo más.

Y sin siquiera meditar sus acciones, corrió hacia él, sin importarle que frente a sí se encontrasen dos ANBU dispuestos a matarle; sin importarle la hilera de ataques que seguramente recibiría… sin importar que tuviese que eliminarles, que eliminar a toda la villa…

Y en un acto súbito, lanzó una oleada de intenso chakra negro hacia los dos ANBU; distrayéndolos lo suficiente como para hacerse camino hacia donde el otro joven se hallaba.

_Hacía su Naruto, que en esos momentos se hallaba a punto de convert__irse en la horrible bestia a la que tanto pavor le tenía; sus ojos rojos llenos de pánico, de terror… una de sus desfiguradas manos en forma de cruel garra alzándose hacia él, anhelando que la tomase, que le salvase… sus labios susurrando sin descanso su nombre, entre gemidos de dolor y gruñidos bestiales._

… _su mano alzada, de la cual caían gotas de sangre ajena las cuales descendían al suelo como una hilera compacta… como la savia rojiza de las rojas flores de otoño; como la vida misma que se escurre entre los dedos… siempre libre, siempre perfecta, siempre viva._

_¨Sin importar lo que pase, tu no me abandonarás. ¿verdad, Sasuke?¨_

_Esas palabras dichas en un sueño. Un sueño que en esos momentos se hacía real de una forma grotescamente invertida. Esas palabras que él en el sueño logró contestar y que ahora en la realidad también proferiría; como promesa eterna a ese ser que tantos intensos sentimientos provocaba en su marchito corazón._

- ¡Yo jamás te abandonaré! ¿Me escuchaste, Naruto? ¡Jamás!- Rugió Sasuke, el eco de su oscura voz resonando por toda la aldea; invadiendo los oidos de ese joven que se debatía contra su propia monstruosidad.

Ese joven, cuyos rojos ojos parecieron brillar de alivio entre la maldad de su condena; ese joven cuyas manos temblaron de forma incontrolable. Ese joven cuyos labios se curvearon en una sonrisa llena de paz, mientras su rostro en carne viva refulgía suavemente...

… _ese rostro, tan horrible y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso. El rostro perfecto de una bestia… cuyos ojos mostraban el más puro e intenso amor._

_Ese amor que el demonio de negros ojos finalmente vio; que el demonio de grotescos sharingans finalmente comprendió. Ese hermoso amor que se manifestó en los rojos ojos de Naruto y que logró que por unos segundos… el negro corazón de Sasuke se detuviese para luego bombear nuevamente en su pecho…_

… _impulsado por una pasión recíproca._

_Una pasión tan intensa como el fuego… el fuego que busca desesperadamente al viento, a su querido y necesario viento; todo para mezclarse con él, unirse a él… y formar junto con él las preciosas memorias eternas de dos vidas fusionadas en una._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño._**

_**Parejas:** SasuNaru, leves indicios de GaaNaru y SaiSaku._

**_Notas de la Autora: _**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Lamento profundamente la tardanza, pero la inspiración se hallaba caprichosa y el tiempo se va demasiado rápido. Al menos traté de traerles este capítulo antes de ingresar nuevamente a la Universidad, así podrán desear matarme menos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Este fanfic se acerca poco a poco a su final y como podrán leer, este capítulo será otro capítulo de transición. Importante en varios aspectos, pero que servirá para pasar al momento planeado. Espero que logre causar en ustedes el impacto que en mí causó al escribirlo, y que lo vean todo con buenos ojos.

2. En referente al dibujo, ya está listo y preparado. Tengo problemas con el ¨scanner¨ de mi computadora, así que tardaré un poco en subir el dibujo, pero este estará disponible para que lo vean en cualquier momento. Gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que dieron sus opiniones al respecto. ¿Cuál ganó? Esa es una sorpresita. XD

3. Dedico este capítulo a Yuni chan y a Narezco, que sin saberlo me dieron la inspiración para escribir las partes más decisivas de este capítulo. También le dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que tomaron un minuto de su tiempo en escribirme palabras de aliento. Son como hermosos pedacitos de cartas guardadas en botellas que me llegan a la isla en donde me encuentro naufragando.

Advertencias: Este capítulo es considerado no apto para menores de 18 años. Sugiero discreción debido al contenido intenso que se encuentra dentro de él. Si eres sensible a temas relacionados con gore, sangre, muerte y dolor, recomiendo no leer este capítulo. Sufrimiento de personaje, tortura explícita, etc, etc.

Nuevamente, gracias a todas(os). Un beso y miles de abrazos desde la Isla Perdida en el Inmenso Mar.

_%% __**¨Bendito sea aquel hombre intachable, porque él recibirá la corona de la vida eterna, maldito sea el hombre lleno de obsesión, porque ese sufrirá la condena de la muerte en vida.¨** %%_

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 10: En donde la vida se reduce a un conglomerado de palabras gloriosas._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Ese amor, que el demonio de negros ojos finalmente vio; que el demonio de grotescos sharingans finalmente comprendió. Ese hermoso amor que se manifestó en los rojos ojos de Naruto y que logró que por unos segundos… el negro corazón de Sasuke se detuviese, para luego bombear nuevamente en su pecho…_

… _impulsado por una pasión recíproca._

Una pálida mano se extendió afanosamente, vibrantes _sharingans _refulgiendo de ansiedad.

A pasos de distancia, Naruto le esperaba. Con sus rojas garras extendidas dolorosamente y sus aullidos monstruosos brotando incesantes; su rostro desfigurado en una expresión de perpetuo dolor.

Sus dedos se extendieron; las rojas garras de Naruto se extendieron. Y a tan sólo unos metros se hallaban de tocarse cuando los ataques descendieron sobre ellos: una lluvia de shurikens desviando la dirección de Sasuke; obligándole a retroceder una distancia que le alejó considerablemente de Naruto.

Y colérico, Sasuke posó su mirada en la figura de Sai, quien en esos momentos preparaba otra lluvia de armas con el fin de arremeter contra él por segunda vez. Sus negros ojos refulgiendo siempre con destellos de intensa determinación.

- Tú, maldito infel…-

_Un cambio súbito en la dirección del viento._Sólo eso necesitó percibir para detener su insulto y girar su mirada del ANBU a Naruto. Sus ojos captando el momento en el que el cuerpo monstruoso del joven se alzaba del suelo y se lanzaba al ataque de Sai; un rabioso chillido brotando de los confines más profundos de su pecho.

Y tan sorpresivo fue el instante en el que la figura se movió para arremeter contra el ANBU de pálida piel que este no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de evitarle: sus negros ojos ensanchándose al ver como aquella silueta monstruosa se abalanzaba sobre él para matarle; una macabra mueca sonriente mostrándose a través de una boca desfigurada.

- ¡Naruto, soy Sai! ¡Reacciona!- Le gritaba el joven ANBU mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes que caían sobre él.

Pero aquel Naruto que frente a él se hallaba _no deseaba escuchar_. Tan hundido en la rabia, en el dolor y en el obsceno poder de la bestia se hallaba, que era incapaz de discernir más allá de lo que su alma sedienta de sangre y muerte le gritaba.

Ambos lucharon, la batalla perdida para uno y completamente ganada para el otro. Los bramidos inhumanos de la bestia mezclándose con las entrecortadas respiraciones de Sai, quien luchaba afanosamente a pesar de su obvia desventaja: lanzando animales de tinta y esquivando golpes mortales con sus pequeñas espadas en busca de una salida que le liberase del ataque cruel de ese ser descontrolado que ciegamente se lanzaba a destrozarle.

Y finalmente, quizá por un descuido o por falta de fuerzas, Sai dejó que las afiladas y rojas garras traspasaran completamente su defensa, cayendo éstas sobre él; una rasguñando severamente un lado de su rostro y la otra cruzando de extremo a extremo la piel de su tórax. Hileras de cortes destrozando la antes perfecta piel de su rostro y de su pecho; arrancando de su boca un grito de intenso dolor.

El cuerpo de Sai cayó de rodillas, una de sus manos colocándose sobre la parte destrozada de su rostro; un opaco ojo negro mirando fijamente a la figura que se hallaba erguida frente a él, observándole… sólo viéndole, completamente paralizada en una especie de intensa conmoción.

Aquel rostro en carne viva contorsionado en una expresión indescifrable. Las negras cuencas que asemejaban ojos fijas en él; en la forma en como apretaba sus dientes para evitar gemir de dolor, en la determinación que brillaba en sus oscuros irises.

- Naruto…- Susurró, su tono de voz quebrándose debido al intenso ardor que en esos momentos se apoderaba de su pecho ensangrentado y de su rostro desfigurado.- P… Por favor…-

Trató de hablar más, de terminar de decir aquello que su mente había formulado. Pero encontró que el ardor era demasiado y de que la intensidad de su dolor era _tan profunda _que no le permitía razonar.

Y Naruto lo contemplaba todo desde su posición. Veía las heridas que destrozaban el uniforme de Sai; olía la sangre que se colaba entre los dedos del joven y que provenía de los cortes en su cara; percibía el intenso dolor que sentía y la profunda desesperación que le carcomía.

_Ante él se hallaba alguien que tiempo atrás había sido un gran amigo. _

_¿No debería sentirse contento ahora que le tenía destrozado ante él? ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Acabar con todos aquellos que le habían destrozado la vida en Konoha?_

_Entonces, si se suponía que eso era lo que anhelaba… ¿Por qué le causaba tanto dolor el verle de esa manera?_

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Naruto; su cuerpo alejándose lentamente de la figura del joven ANBU caído, su cabeza moviéndose en gestos de desesperada negación mientras en su mente resonaba ásperamente la voz incitante de la bestia maldita.

_**Mátalo. ¡Mata a ese pobre infeliz!**_

_¡No!… No puedo. _

_**Él fue uno de los que te traicionó. ¡Merece morir! ¿Qué no deseabas verles morir, Naruto?**_

_No puedo. No más. Basta por favor. Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, ayúdame!_

_**Nadie vendrá a ayudarte… mi querido Naruto. ¡Nadie!**_

Un aullido miserable brotó de los labios de la bestia; manos en carne viva cubriendo un rostro desfigurado por la desesperación.

Todo mientras a su alrededor las casas iban desmoronándose debido al fuego arrollador y los cadáveres de inocentes y culpables por igual se rodeaban de hormigas, moscas y animales de carroña. La antes hermosa Villa ahora convertida en una masa repugnante de sangre, cenizas y muerte.

Y tan desesperado se hallaba, tan hundido en el rabioso murmullo de la bestia se encontraba, que Naruto no fue capaz de detectar el nuevo ataque que esta vez un sonriente Yamato lanzó contra él: Esa lluvia de largos proyectiles de madera que cayeron viciosamente sobre su persona, clavándose profundamente en su piel y sumiendo su cuerpo en un martirio atroz.

Un grito de triunfo resonó por toda la villa, la sonrisa victoriosa del ANBU desfigurando sus usualmente impasivas facciones; sus manos uniéndose nuevamente con la intensión de crear un nuevo ataque mientras en la distancia, el cuerpo de la bestia caía al suelo envuelto en un manto de chakra sanguinolento.

Y justo en el instante en el que se hallaba preparado para lanzar su ataque final, Yamato se detuvo, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría lentamente su espalda y como sus sentidos se disparaban para alertarle de una presencia que tras él se encontraba. El sonido de unos pasos dejando de caminar; el ofuscante aroma a sangre inundando sus fosas nasales.

Deshizo la unión de sus manos y tomando una kunai se preparó para atacar; su cuerpo girándose por la inercia de sus reflejos para abalanzarse sobre la figura que tras él acechaba.

Pero la figura le esperaba, con los brazos abiertos y expectantes. Le esperaba con una sonrisa homicida en los labios y con el anhelo con el que un asesino aguarda a su víctima; sus horripilantes ojos infestados de maldiciones sangrando profusamente al verle.

Todo mientras Yamato gemía, la kunai cayendo al suelo… en sus oscuros ojos reflejándose perfectamente la imagen de dos estrellas de seis puntas; de unos labios finos contorsionados en una demente sonrisa.

- _Tsukuyomi__ - Suave voz_. Sonrisa cruel desfigurando unas facciones perfectas. Sangre cayendo por unos lagrimales palpitantes… rodando por unas mejillas pálidas, cayendo lentamente.

_Y los gritos. El grito aterrado de alguien cuya voz en esos instantes no lograba reconocer. Esos bramidos que se mezclaron con sus propios gritos agonizantes, volviéndose todo una masa deforme de sonidos, de intenso dolor… de horribles visiones impregnadas en sangre._

_De grotescos cuerpos hundiéndole. De pedazos de carne ajena, de piel ajena, pegándose a su cuerpo. Sangre por todos lados, su aroma horrible matándole los sentidos. Todo mientras manos quemadas y destrozadas le hundían. Gritos de mujeres, de niños y hombres resonando incansablemente en sus oidos. _

Y tanto era el dolor, tanto era el horror que el influjo de esos malignos ojos creaban en su mente, que Yamato gritó, su cuerpo una masa humana convulsiva… sus oscuros ojos ensanchados en una expresión de perpetuo espanto.

- ¡Yamato-sensei!- Gritó Sai, incapaz de moverse debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Viendo horrorizado e impotente como el ANBU mayor se hallaba siendo horriblemente torturado por un Sasuke Uchiha cuyo rostro se hallaba contorsionado en el más obsceno e inhumano _placer_.

Ese deleite despiadado que hizo brillar aquellos ojos crueles que permanecieron interminables minutos torturando al ANBU, destrozando su mente hasta el punto en el que el hombre se halló tirado en el suelo, reducido a una convulsante masa de ojos aterrados. Esos ojos que, cansados de la tortura, rompieron el _genjutsu_, su atención desviándose completamente a la figura de cuencas negras que en la distancia le observaba con raptada atención… un brillo anhelante, cargado de deseos y de intenso dolor mostrándose plenamente en su mirada.

Y Sai se detuvo, sintiendo como por sus venas corría una extraña sensación que le mantenía paralizado. Su mirada fija en la silenciosa interacción que frente a él se llevaba a cabo. Esa conexión en la cual podía ver como un brillo sumamente humano e imposiblemente acogedor se apoderaba de los ojos de la bestia en la que Naruto se hallaba convertido… en la que podía ver como en respuesta a ese cambio, los siniestros _sharingans _perdían gran parte de su odio y se llenaban de un desbordante sentimiento… cálido y arrollador.

_Algo que se hallaba salpicado con un extraño cariño, cubierto con una suave devoción, relleno de… de tantas cosas hermosas e inexplicables. Incomprensibles en su poderosa y perfecta unión._

Y al verles, al sentir esa corriente que se desprendía de aquellos cuerpos y que lograba erizar sus cabellos, Sai… _comprendió tantas cosas._

Comprendió muchos sentimientos a los cuales antes no les hallaba respuesta o motivo. Comprendió emociones que antes ignoraba por no entender sus raíces. Comprendió que las porquerías que leía en sus libros sobre los sentimientos no eran más que un montón de mierda empalagosa y estrafalaria.

Y más que nada, al ver a aquellos dos hombres malditos y condenados que en medio de aquella destrucción se profesaban silenciosamente miradas llenas de intensos significados, Sai pudo finalmente darse cuenta del lazo tan profundo que esos dos seres compartían en silencio.

Y lo comprendió _tan bien_ que por unos instantes su ser se sumió en una profunda tristeza. De esa tristeza extraña que se experimenta cuando se siente dolor al ver los poderosos intentos de dos seres de permanecer juntos; al verlos luchar aún a pesar de saber que el destino terminará apartándoles.

_Pobres almas que se encuentran enlazadas y que se profesan tan poderosos sentimientos. Pobres, porque aún a pesar de la fuerza de su lazo… este tarde o temprano terminará matándoles._

Y absorto, Sai siguió contemplando esa escena mientras iba reuniendo las fuerzas en su cuerpo, sus ojos entrecerrándose por el dolor… su visión sumergiéndose en la neblinosa turbidez producto de la pérdida de sangre y de la agonía que sentía.

- Sa… Sai. ¡Sai!- El joven ANBU se giró, su mirada enfocándose en el cuerpo tembloroso de Yamato, por cuyos labios brotaban finas hileras de sangre producto de los efectos del horrible _genjutsu _colocado sobre su persona.

Y Sai vio en aquellos oscuros ojos, cierto brillo delirante y rabioso. Y supo sin necesidad de explicaciones que la tortura del Uchiha había hecho _algo _en la mente del ANBU mayor.

_Porque nunca antes, en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a ese hombre, había visto tal brillo de desquiciada locura iluminar sus ojos._

- ¡Sai, deténles! ¡Mátales, Sai!- Exclamaba el hombre de oscuros ojos, su voz portando un tinte maniático que logró desestabilizar al joven ANBU.

- Yamato-sensei…-

- ¡Mata a ese maldito Uchiha, Sai! ¡Acaba con él y con esa bestia asquerosa!- Rugió finalmente el ANBU, su voz logrando que la mirada de Sasuke se desviase hacia él: dos intensos _sharingans _observándole con una expresión de intenso desprecio.

Pero Sai se mantuvo en su lugar, rígido como una estatua. Todo mientras veía como Sasuke Uchiha se agachaba lo suficiente como para cerrar su mano alrededor del cuello de Yamato y alzarle del suelo en el cual convulsaba patéticamente; como si el hombre tan sólo fuese una simple muñeca de trapo.

Y aún a pesar de escuchar como el ANBU mayor le gritaba sin descanso que aprovechase el momento y matase a Naruto, Sai no se movió. Y sólo permaneció observando como el Uchiha tomaba su katana y la alzaba en el aire, su rostro cargado de odio.

- ¡Sai! ¡Haz algo, Sai! ¡Acaba con ellos, _infeliz_!- Le gritaba desesperadamente el ANBU, su cuerpo contorsionándose, sus manos lanzando puñetazos que eran esquivados con agilidad.

Pero Sai se mantuvo en su lugar, sus negros ojos conectándose con los ojos insuflados de miedo de Yamato; un leve brillo de remordimiento en su mirada.

- Lo siento, _sensei_. Pero yo… no les voy a hacer daño.-

Y lo único que vió luego fueron los ojos del ANBU ensanchándose aterrorizados, mientras con metódica calma Sasuke Uchiha liberaba el agarre de su cuello, tomaba uno de sus brazos, alzaba su katana al aire y cortaba limpiamente la extremidad derecha del hombre… el pedazo de piel, huesos y músculos cayendo inerte al suelo; los aullidos cargados de agonía de Yamato retumbando por todo el lugar, su cuerpo retorciéndose en un amasijo de sangre y dolor.

- Debería arrancarte el corazón del pecho y atravesarlo frente a tus ojos, pero eso sería gastar energías en alguien que vale tan poco.- Musitó Sasuke cruelmente, viendo como el ANBU se convulsionaba asquerosamente en los charcos de su propia sangre.

Tras esa abominable acción, Sai vio como los ojos profundos y cargados de odio del Uchiha se giraban hacia él, profundos irises estrellados observándole con una expresión calculadora… intensa en su despliegue de profundo aborrecimiento.

Y dejando de lado el asombro inicial, Sai decidió permaner con la mirada puesta en los ojos cargados de asesinas emociones de Sasuke Uchiha; pensando por un instante que este aparecería frente a él y le mataría.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. La mirada del Uchiha simplemente se desvió, y sus pasos se alejaron del cuerpo tiritante de Yamato en dirección a la bestia; su mirada sólo puesta en ella.

Y Sai le vió caer de rodillas frente a Naruto, con el rostro mostrando un horrible cansancio y los ojos palpitantes por el uso prolongado. Le vio alzar sus pálidas manos cubiertas de sangre, para tomar el rostro deforme y en carne viva de la bestia en la que Naruto se hallaba convertido. Ese rostro que acarició con intensa suavidad, sus ojos conectándose con las abismales cuencas negras que a su vez le observaban agonizantes de dolor; las horribles garras rojas alzándose lentamente hacia el rostro pálido, posándose a su vez sobre las mejillas del Uchiha en un gesto humano… lleno de anhelo.

_Tanto deseo… tanto empeño._

- Despierta, Naruto. Ya estoy aquí.- Susurraba Sasuke, sus manos apretando las mejillas en carne viva; sintiendo el calor horrible de esa carne que quemaba su propia piel.

Pero no le importaba. A él no le interesaba quemarse los dedos, salir herido, que su cuerpo le doliese, que su alma explotase de extenuación. Nada de eso le interesaba. Lo único en su mente en esos instantes era aquella figura frágil y martirizada que le observaba a través de unos ojos inhumanos. Ojos que mostraban su alma apresada, su alma que parecía gritar desesperada el poder salir… el librarse de ese dolor que le carcomía y le impedía vivir.

_**Mátale, niño estúpido. Mátale.**_

_No, por favor. Sasuke… Sasuke… Vete. Vete. _

_¨Estoy aquí frente a ti. Nunca te dejaré ir. Vuelve conmigo… Vuelve a mi lado, Naruto¨_

_Yo… Yo…_

Unas manos pálidas tomaron las mejillas desfiguradas; finos labios posándose sobre la quijada en carne viva, depositando pequeños besos. Sus labios moviéndose hasta una de las orejas, su suave susurro cargado de fuerza penetrando en el cerebro insuflado de odio de Naruto…

… con unas suaves, muy suaves palabras.

- Despierta… y vuelve a mí, Naruto.-

Un gemido escapó de la boca sin labios; las garras deslizándose por las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha, creando finas líneas impregnadas de rojo.

Las vacías cuencas se cerraron; las colas impregnadas de chakra colisionando contra el suelo estrepitosamente y deshaciéndose lentamente entre burbujas de sangre y energía vital. Todo mientras la figura se desplomaba, sin fuerzas ya, entre los brazos de un Sasuke que al instante se hallaba aferrándole protectoramente. Sus sentidos percibiendo los débiles latidos del corazón de Naruto, su respiración irregular y forzada, la cual entraba y salía de una boca que lentamente iba recuperando, junto con su rostro, la apariencia humana.

Temblaba, o al menos eso podía sentir Sasuke. Ese temblor profundo que brotaba de ese cuerpo que poco a poco iba tornándose humano. De ese cuerpo cuyos sonidos eran una mezcla de gemidos y gruñidos. Sus párpados demasiado cansados como para pensar en abrirse, sus cuerdas vocales demasiado lastimadas como para pensar en usarse.

El lastimado cuerpo de su ser más preciado. De ese ser que veía en esos instantes sufrir por el suplicio de sus heridas y el calvario de su transformación… por sus ojos cerrados brotando espesas lágrimas de profundo dolor.

Y buscó levantarse para tomar a Naruto entre sus brazos y desaparecer de ese lugar que tanto daño le estaba causando. Pero en el instante en el que se encontró reuniendo las fuerzas para lograr su cometido, sus oídos captaron un bramido cuyo tono de voz reconocía perfectamente…

Y sus negros ojos se desviaron al instante hacia Sai, quien le miraba de vuelta con su expresión impregnada de terror… sus manos apuntando hacia la lejanía; sus gritos de alerta resonando por todo el lugar.

Pero todo pasó _demasiado rápido_. Y antes de siquiera tomar en cuenta los gritos de alerta, ya su cuerpo se hallaba siendo comprimido por unas poderosas lianas, las cuales le arrancaron violentamente del cuerpo que entre sus brazos afianzaba y le lanzaron con atroz vehemencia contra una pared cercana. Su cuerpo impactando contra la dura superficie con un seco y horrible sonido de huesos fracturados; una delgada estela de sangre trazando su descenso. Deslizándose completamente hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, para luego sin más tenderse de bruces contra la tierra; un ahogado lamento muriendo en su garganta.

Pero ni Sai, mucho menos Sasuke, estuvieron preparados para lo que siguió. Ya que ninguno de los dos jamás siquiera pensó que el objetivo de Yamato no era el Uchiha… si no Naruto.

Y las poderosas lianas, convocadas por un Yamato que delirante de maniática locura las controlaba con su brazo restante, se enroscaron en la figura que tendida en el suelo se hallaba. Apresando el cuerpo de un Naruto cuyas fuerzas menguantes le impedían siquiera abrir los ojos. Contrayéndose alrededor de su cuerpo para luego, sin compasión alguna, comenzar la tortura de estamparle repetidas veces contra el suelo

Una vez, dos veces, tres… el cuerpo impactándose con una violencia que lograba abrir heridas en la recién formada piel; que lograba romper huesos y hacer que la sangre escapase y cayese al suelo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia roja.

Y los gritos… _¡Oh, abominables gritos, cargados de abyecto martirio!_. Capaces de congelar el alma del más sanguinario homicida con la intensidad obscena de su poderoso dolor.

Y Sasuke rugió; su cuerpo lastimado tratando de alzarse con tambaleantes esfuerzos; sus ojos desorbitados de ira. Una explosión de maligno chakra brotando, escupiéndose de sus poros mientras escuchaba el seco sonido de un cuerpo impactando cruelmente contra el suelo y las risas desquiciadas del perpetrador de esa atrocidad; ese ANBU de oscuros cabellos que desde el suelo, con su único brazo extendido, dejaba escapar las lianas que en esos instantes destrozaban el cuerpo en su dominio.

- ¡Pare Yamato-sensei! ¡Deténgase o le matará!- Sai gritaba, sus manos sosteniendo su pecho herido, sus ojos desorbitados por el terror mientras veía la tortura que frente a sus ojos se proyectaba.

Pero Yamato no escuchaba, inmerso en la delirante locura de su obsesión; en el loco dolor de su brazo cercenado y en la abyecta ira que sentía hacia todo lo que había contribuído directa o indirectamente a la tortura sufrida por su mente.

Y aunque Sasuke logró finalmente alzarse luego de infructuosos segundos de ardua lucha, para lanzarse en una carrera desesperada hacia un Naruto que se hallaba siendo torturado por los embates inmisericordes de un ser que sólo buscaba matarle, se encontró con el hecho de que se hallaba lejos… muy lejos de su objetivo.

Por lo que aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos la distancia era mucha. Y la impotencia le apretaba el alma, porque por más que corría, nunca llegaba. Y sólo era capaz de ver como el cuerpo completamente ensangrentado de ese ser que tanta importancia tenía en su vida era lanzado contra la pared más cercana, gotas de sangre rociándose contra la madera. Y como quedaba ahí, apoyado contra la pared, las lianas soportando su peso muerto.

_Como una bella mariposa a la que buscan extenderle las alas, para clavarles agujas y adherirla a la pared cual deslumbrante trofeo._

Creyó poder alcanzarle, luchó por hacerlo… pero al escuchar la desquiciada risa del ANBU a sus espaldas, sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se congelaba.

Y sus negros ojos se giraron, justo a tiempo para ver como otro nuevo ataque era lanzado… un ataque en forma de una grotesca estaca afilada, la cual se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo apoyado e inmóvil en la pared sangrienta… dispuesto a atravesar completamente el pecho del joven que en esos momentos se hallaba moribundo.

Y al ver esa escena, algo horrible trepó por el pecho del Uchiha. Algo grotesco e imposiblemente doloroso. Una sensación que más que impotencia, más que desesperación, más que rabia o aprehensión… se compactaba en la más pura sensación de horror.

Y mientras escuchaba como algo lejano los gritos de Sai y la risa repleta de aborrecimiento de Yamato. Mientras corría desesperadamente viendo cada vez más cerca aquel mortal ataque de su objetivo y mientras observaba el rostro de Naruto impregnado del rojo sangriento de sus heridas alzarse débilmente; un solitario ojo azul abriéndose suavemente… Sasuke Uchiha sintió como todo dentro de él parecía convulsionarse, helarse, romperse en pedazos lenta y horriblemente…

… de su boca escapando un grito embadurnado en el más abyecto terror. Un lamento horrorizado y rabioso que pareció brotar de los confines de su inhumanidad; sus ojosbrillando con desenfrenada locura.

_Todo mientras veía como__ su razón para vivir estaba a segundos de ser aniquilado._

_/_

Rojo. Todo lo veía borroso y tras una cortina de rojo. Su visión limitada por el único ojo que lenta y dolorosamente fue capaz de abrir.

_No pod__ía hablar, ni moverse_. Su mente se hallaba tan sobrecargada de dolor, que le era imposible el siquiera razonar.

Sólo dejaba que las imágenes entraran a su cerebro por medio de ese único ojo que veía el mundo sangriento frente a él. _Aún a pesar de que hacer algo tan sencillo como eso lograba sumirle en un apabullante dolor._

Un dolor que le hacía recordar la vez que le habían roto los huesos, mucho tiempo atrás en un lugar llamado Konoha. El dolor era quizá hasta peor. Porque él no recordaba el haber sentido algo como esa _agonizante _sensación que le recorría el cuerpo en esos momentos. Esa percepción en la que sentía todos los huesos de su cuerpo destrozados, en la que sentía la piel desprendiéndose de su carne… en la que percibía su sangre brotando y fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo, húmeda y caliente.

_Sentía __como si su corazón estuviese al aire libre, palpitando fuera de su pecho._

No razonaba nada. Solo veía la horripilante destrucción que frente a sus ojos se mostraba. Sólo veía las figuras borrosas de cadáveres desperdigados, de charcos de sangre derramados, de casas incendiadas y de fuego destructor.

Escuchaba el sonido de las llamas crepitando. Y escuchaba el ruido del viento aullando. Y entre esos dos sonidos, era capaz de escuchar voces. Voces que clamaban desesperadas; voces que reían enloquecidas. Era capaz de escuchar esas voces, pero no lograba reconocer a sus dueños.

_Y era capaz de ver, entre todo lo que segundos antes había visto la imagen de la grotesca y enorme estaca de afilada madera que se dirigía directamente hacia él, con la clara intención de matarle._

Pero las fuerzas no le daban para moverse… y la vida no le daba para expresar el terror que en esos instantes sentía.

La vida no le daba para gritar, ni para llorar. Era tan poca la vitalidad que le quedaba, y era tanto el dolor que sentía… que su mente solo hacía una cosa. Sólo era capaz de repetir un nombre… _su nombre._

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke._

Y quizá, si hubiese tenido más fuerzas, hubiese sido capaz de esbozar una sonrisa. Porque su único ojo podía ver, junto con el proyectil que iba a matarle… la figura del hombre que con tanta desesperación llamaba.

Le veía, corriendo hacia él. Bañado en su propia sangre, herido y agotado. Sus negros ojos transfigurados en aquella grotesca maldición familiar que tanto temor a veces le causaba; su rostro distorsionado en una expresión llena de una viveza horrible… como nunca antes él le había visto mostrar.

Y le veía. Y le escuchaba. Podía escuchar el horripilante lamento proferido por esos labios finos y pálidos. El aullido cargado de terror y desesperación de su amado Sasuke.

Y al escucharle, en su corazón se clavó un invisible puñal. Y quizo llorar… quizo gritar de verdad. Porque no podía soportar el hecho de escuchar algo tan profundamente agonizante como ese grito, brotando de los labios de ese ser que tanto adoraba.

Era… era algo que _le dolía tanto._

_¨No sufras… No sufras, por favor¨_

Y su boca se abrió, un hilillo de sangre brotando de una de sus comisuras, mientras trataba de liberar el gemido de angustia que deseaba expresar.

_Pero la fuerza se iba. Y solo podía gritar en su mente, su boca abierta en un silencioso bramido._

_¿Por qué no podía? ¡¿Por qué no podía?_

La inconsciencia se apoderaba de él. Y las fuerzas se iban… Su ojo se cerraba, y el sonido de la muerte se hacía cada vez más cercano.

Y él gritaba en su mente. Y rogaba…_ y lloraba._

_¨Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo pudiese yo… ¨_

_¨¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!¨_

_Esa voz… Esa voz… ¿Sería su imaginación?_

- ¡NARUTO!-

Y de golpe, como si se tratase de algo súbito que le golpeaba en la cara, sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar. Y sus oídos captaron con una intensidad dolorosa el sonido asqueroso de la madera atravesando limpia y ferozmente la piel.

Y sintió como gotas de algo húmedo y cálido golpeaban su rostro, como corrían por sus párpados cerrados, por su frente y mejillas.

Y su olfato fue tocado por un tenue aroma a flores y frutas frescas, el cual se mezclaba con el aroma nauseabundo de una sangre cuyo olor no lograba reconocer.

Pero lo que al final le hizo reaccionar no fue el olor, ni la percepción de su piel, ni la constancia de que él aún se hallaba vivo. Si no que fue el ahogado grito, proferido por una muy conocida voz, el que logró hacerle volver.

Ese grito que se mezcló con los bramidos llenos de nefasto horror de Sai, quien gritaba… gritaba desesperadamente un nombre…

_Ese tan conocido nombre que hizo que sus ojos se abriesen… y que su corazón se detuviese por una fracción de segundo._

_- _¡Sakura! ¡No, No, Sakura!-

Y si hubiese tenido algo de fuerza en su cuerpo, la hubiese utilizado para gritar también. Pero al no tenerla, sólo era capaz de ver la imagen de la joven mujer frente a él, con sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados y su corto cabello rosado moviéndose suavemente con el viento.

_Dos verdes e intensos ojos mirándole con calidez__, mientras de una rosada y pequeña boca escapaban finas hileras de sangre carmesí. Su delgado abdomen completamente atravesado por la gruesa estaca que se suponía… le matase a él._

_¨Tú. ¿Porqué tú? No… ¡No!¨_

Trató de hablar, de hablarle y decirle algo, _cualquier cosa_. Y aunque su boca se abrió, de ella no logró escapar sonido alguno. Su voz atrapada en el dolor intenso de su cuerpo, en las fuerzas menguantes de su ser.

Y quizá ella le comprendía, porque su sonrisa se hizo un poco más viva. Su mano derecha alzándose temblorosamente para posarse sobre su mejilla, la cual acarició dulcemente.

- Creo que te he sorprendido, Naruto.- La sonrisa bajó de intensidad, volviéndose suave y triste.- No sabes… lo feliz que me siento al verte.-

_¨¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué tú? Sakura… Yo…¨_

La mano cayó lentamente, la sonrisa aún presente; verdes ojos llenándose de lágrimas que cayeron, cristalinas, por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, Naruto. Siento mucho el no haberte ayudado cuando más me necesitaste. Yo fui tonta… y cobarde.- Una tos sanguinolenta sacudió el frágil cuerpo femenino.- He vivido todos estos años lamentándome y… culpándome por lo que te pasó. Yo te traicioné. Te di la espalda y… eso fue algo que jamás me perdoné. T… Te he… he estado buscando todo este tiempo…-

_¨Sakura. Deténte. Basta… Por favor.¨_

Sabía que sus ojos se hallaban llenos de espanto. Lo sabía porque podía verse reflejado en los verdes irises de Sakura. Y ella lo notaba. Y por eso le miraba. _Y por ello sonreía con la tristeza de alguien que comprende el silencio._

Y por eso le hablaba, con la susurrante suavidad de alguien que desea tener las fuerzas y el tiempo suficientes para hablar todo lo deseado.

- Sé que te hicimos mucho daño. Sé que te fallamos a ti y a Sasuke-kun. S… Se que no merezco siquiera tu atención y que más bien merezco tu odio y rechazo. Pero yo sólo quiero que sepas que… desde que tu y Sasuke se fueron, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Yo… Yo los extraño tanto. Y… te extrañaba tanto, Naruto.-

_¨¡No… No! ¡Sakura por todos los cielos! No me hagas esto…¨_

Y súbitamente, alrededor de ambos explotó la conmoción. El grito atroz de Yamato cortando el suave ambiente; el reflejo fugaz de dos figuras de negros cabellos lanzándose sobre la silueta del ANBU.

El brillo de una katana; el sonido de la sangre chocando contra el suelo, de golpes intensos; el fulgor de unos ojos malditos ejerciendo su poder… Todo mezclado con los gritos pavorosos de un Yamato desesperado.

Pero Naruto no se hallaba pendiente, ya que toda su atención se centraba en la joven figura frente a él. En esa mujer que había utilizado su cuerpo para escudarle. Que se hallaba frente a él; siendo atravesada mortalmente por una afilada estaca.

_Padeciendo un dolor que no era para ella. Sucumbiendo ante una muerte que nunca estuvo destinada a sufrir._

Y vio como súbitamente, la estaca era cruelmente extraída del cuerpo de Sakura por un Yamato que trataba infructuosamente de defenderse de sus dos coléricos atacantes. Y sintió como el delgado cuerpo se dejaba caer, apoyándose en él. La cabeza de la joven descansando sobre su pecho mientras una de sus manos se aferraba débilmente a su brazo.

Y Naruto no lograba verla pero podía sentir los latidos de su débil corazón, el temblor de su cuerpo y el tinte moribundo de su voz, tratando de formar palabras que se perdían en el viento.

_Y también sabía, que ella sonre__ía contra su pecho._

- Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal cuando éramos pequeños. Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado, por no… no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Perdóname… por no decirte nunca lo mucho que yo te queria, Naruto.- Le dijo; su rostro hundido en su pecho, sus palabras meros susurros impregnados de dolor.

_¨Sakura.¨ _

Naruto apretó los dientes y juntando todas las fuerzas posibles alzó uno de sus brazos, rodeando el cuerpo de Sakura y evitando con ello que cayese al suelo. Aún cuando ese simple movimiento significó el sufrir uno de los más espeluznantes dolores de toda su vida.

- Les… Les quiero. A ti… a Sasuke-kun, a Sai-kun. Les adoro con toda mi alma.-

_¨No te atrevas a decir esas palabras en ese tono, Sakura. No te atrevas a decirlas como si fueses a morir. Tú… tú te recuperarás y luego hablaremos… hablaremos de todo esto.¨_

Verdes ojos comenzaron a opacarse. La voz fue tornándose temblorosa.

- Sé que no pude ser la amiga fiel que tu te merecías. Y espero que me perdones por ello. Pero… al menos me siento un poco mejor al saber que logré… salvarte una vez. Cuídate mucho. Cuida de Sasuke-kun. Yo espero que ustedes… sean muy felices.-

_¨Tú no me vas a hacer esto, Sakura. No… No te vas a morir.¨_

Pero los ojos verdes fueron lentamente cerrándose, la mano apoyada en su pecho resbalando suavemente… el cuerpo perdiendo las fuerzas.

- Lo… siento tanto, Naruto. Lo siento.- Y los verdes ojos se cerraron; la respiración se detuvo y el cuerpo entero se relajó entre los brazos temblorosos de un Naruto que incapaz de sostenerla, se dejó caer junto con ella al suelo.

Ambos cuerpos impactando la tierra húmeda de sangre con un seco sonido. Quedando uno frente al otro.

_¨Sakura. Despierta, Sakura. No te quedes dormida…¨_

Incapaz de moverse ni de hablar, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el rostro de la joven. Sus temblorosos labios ansiando proferir alguna palabra. De sus azules ojos resbalando finas hileras de lágrimas.

La impotencia carcomiendo cada fibra de su ser. Y los recuerdos plagando su mente; proyectándose todos como una película de amargas, dulces, tristes y felices memorias.

_En su mente mostrándose el cálido recuerdo de la sonrisa de Sakura. La memoria de sus verdes ojos brillando con una felicidad ingenua._

_Las memorias de todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos._

_Sus constantes regaños. Su voz chillona y su puño de hierro golpeándole en la cabeza cada vez que hacía algo tonto…_

_Su sonrisa comprensiva que siempre afloraba cuando él se hallaba triste… o solo._

_Sus consejos rudos pero sinceros. La manera en la que indirectamente siempre lograba avivar su ánimo._

_Su traición. La forma en la que le dio la espalda el día de su juicio. La forma en la que le abandonó luego de años de amistad. Su presencia tan sólo una espalda vuelta hacia él… sólo verdes ojos inexpresivos._

_Sakura. Esa Sakura que tanto cariño le había demostrado… y al mismo tiempo aquella Sakura que tanto dolor le había causado. _

_Esa Sakura que ahora se hallaba muerta frente a él. Esa Sakura que había dado la vida por él, salvándole y sacrificándose para otorgarle un día más. Esa Sakura… Esa Sakura…_

… _cuya sangre manchaba sus dedos y su cuerpo. Cuya piel fría se hallaba cercana a su piel. Cuyos ojos cerrados no verían más… cuyos frios labios minutos antes sólo habían sabido musitar un ¨lo siento¨ y un ¨te quiero¨._

Y Naruto la observó, en sus labios formándose una sonrisa impregnada con suaves toques de extraña locura. Sonrió aún cuando por dentro, su pecho se agitaba, se apretaba dolorosamente.

_¨Sakura. Flor de Sakura. ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos? ¿Qué acaso no quieres verme? ¿Estás cansada? ¿O es que acaso el dolor fue demasiado?¨_

_¨Te veo. ¿Por qué estás rodeada de sangre? ¿Por qué no te escucho hablar? ¿Por qué me haces esto?¨ _

_¨Sakura… Por favor despierta.¨ _

Azules ojos se giraron, viendo el instante en el que las figuras borrosas de Sai y Sasuke arremetían salvajemente contra un Yamato que, rendido y herido de gravedad, huyó finalmente. Su cuerpo desapareciendo en una confusa nubareda de humo, gas y proyectiles que salieron volando en todas direcciones.

_¨Se fue. ¿Por qué se fue sin llevarte consigo, Sakura? ¿Acaso a ti también te han traicionado?¨_

_¨¿Te han dejado morir?… Qué triste.¨_

Y siguió sonriendo, aún cuando sus ojos lloraban sin descanso. Siguió con la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, ya que el dolor le imposibilitaba hacer algo más. Y la locura era tanta, el anhelo era tan fuerte y todo se hallaba hundido en un color _tan rojo _que para él era imposible el siquiera pensar en dejar su sonrisa, en dejar sus lágrimas.

Se hallaba demasiado cansado y destrozado. Y su mente era atacada con memorias ensangrentadas y horribles que no hacían más que aumentar la desquiciada locura que en esos momentos sentía.

_Porque se hallaba solo y lleno de dolor. Frente al cuerpo muerto de alguien que había significado mucho, demasiado en su vida. En un suelo en el cual se hallaba desperdigada su sangre y la sangre de personas que él había matado._

_Demasiada muerte, destrucción y dolor. No podía. Ya no podía con todo aquello._

_¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en marcarle, en tenerle bajo la mira y lanzarle agonía en sus momentos de mayor felicidad? ¿Qué era él… acaso un imán de malos augurios?_

_¿Qué era él ahora? ¿Un asesino? Si, lo era. Lo era… y lo sería por siempre._

_¿Dónde se hallaba su alma? ¿En qué lugar la había perdido? ¿Por qué la había perdido? ¿La habría perdido en realidad, o simplemente ésta se hallaba escondida bajo todos los cuerpos a los que les había quitado la vida?_

_¿Qué era ahora su vida? ¿Qué era él ahora? ¿Por qué la vida insistía tanto en hacerle sufrir? ¿Era acaso que él no merecía ser feliz?_

_La locura le estaba destrozando la mente. Era tanto… tanto. _

Un regurgitante gemido brotó de los ensangrentados labios de Naruto; sus ojos brillantes de desesperación.

_¨Yo… te necesito tanto. Sasuke.¨_

_¨Por favor, ayúdame. No puedo soportar esto. Ya no puedo.¨_

Y el gemido se convirtió en un suave lamento, impregnado de profundo terror.

_¨Sakura ha muerto. Todos están muertos. Yo… Yo les he matado.¨_

_¨Yo… Yo…¨_

- Naruto…-

Y con esa voz, todo en su mente se volvió nada. Sus azules irises enfocándose en la borrosa figura que en esos momentos se hallaba cayendo de rodillas ante él; el reflejo de dos intensos ojos negros mirándole fijamente; dos pálidos brazos rodeando delicadamente su cuerpo y levantándole de la tierra para sin más aferrarle con desesperación… con ese anhelo poderoso que Naruto logró sentir por completo, su rostro reposando suavemente en aquel pecho cálido cuyo corazón escuchaba latir vigorosa y rápidamente.

- Naruto… Naruto…- Una voz profunda, que le susurraba con un tinte aterrado.

Esa voz, que hizo que los azules ojos parpadearan lentamente; dorados dedos cerrándose temblorosamente alrededor del pedazo de tela blanca que cubría aquel torso.

_¨Sasuke… Sasuke.¨ _

Y todo su cuerpo tembló, preso de la emoción intensa de sentir esos conocidos brazos alrededor suyo; de escuchar esa conocida voz susurrando su nombre; de sentir los latidos de ese corazón amado.

Y quizo rodear con sus brazos aquel cuello, quizo acercar su rostro y besar el rostro de ese ser que tanto amaba y que en esos instantes le aferraba con tanta calidez y dulzura. Quizo besarle, abrazarle de vuelta, susurrarle mil gracias y sonreírle.

Pero el dolor era intenso; las fuerzas eran pocas. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue hundir su rostro aún más en el blanco pecho… sus dedos apretándose con más fuerza alrededor del pedazo de hakama.

_¨Sasuke. Has venido. No me has abandonado.¨_

_¨No me dejaste atrás. ¿Por qué no me dejaste atrás?¨_

_¨Sakura está muerta, Sasuke. Y toda esta gente esta muerta. ¿Por qué estás salvando al asesino de todas estas personas?¨_

Naruto no podía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir sus manos. Esas manos que acariciaban suavemente su cabello; que trazaban círculos por su espalda. Y podía escuchar su respiración errática, el sube y baja de su caja torácica; el desbocado latir de su corazón.

Y aún cuando Naruto hubiese deseado _decirle algo_, él sabía que el otro joven comprendía. Y sabía, con la certeza de alguien profundamente enamorado, que ese Sasuke que con tanta adoración se hallaba aferrándole le salvaría. Y eso era lo único que Naruto necesitaba…

… Sólo necesitaba saber que para Sasuke, _él era importante. Y que él vendría a sacarle de ese profundo dolor que en esos instantes le destrozaba y le mataba._

_Sólo necesitaba saber que al final… Sasuke estaría ahí. Junto a él. Como en esos momentos._

Naruto cerró los ojos, dos pequeñas lágrimas manchando el pecho del Uchiha. Todo mientras un sentimiento de cálida seguridad se instalaba en su pecho.

_Ese sentimiento que tan sólo alguien amado y protegido es capaz de sentir._

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se hallaba en silencio. Su mente demasiado llena de distintos y arrebatadores sentimientos como para siquiera tener el valor de musitar una palabra. Su cuerpo resguardando y aferrando con desesperado anhelo el cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto; su mente finalmente tranquila ante la sensación de tener a ese ser tan importante para él entre sus brazos, finalmente a salvo y, por sobre todas las cosas… vivo.

Y aunque su corazón se desbordaba de euforia ante la perspectiva de tener a Naruto finalmente entre sus brazos, sus ojos se hallaban puestos en el cuerpo de Sakura, el cual se hallaba tendido ante ellos: pálido y sin vida; la sangre manchando su ropa y su cabello rosa… una triste sonrisa decorando sus rígidas facciones.

Y por un instante, un leve pinchazo de tristeza hizo flaquear su profunda euforia. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea; sus negros ojos fríos.

Era cierto que para él, era imposible llorar por alguien como Sakura Haruno. Pero también sabía que había algo, cierta punzada de melancolía, la cual le apretaba el pecho en esos instantes en los que veía el cuerpo de su ex – compañera de equipo.

No lo suficiente para lamentarse profundamente por su muerte, o llorarle a voz en cuello. Pero lo suficiente como para entender que al final, Sakura no había sido tan sólo un simple obstáculo sin importancia en su vida. Si no que había sido alguien… relevante.

_Lo suficientemente relevante como para hacer que Sasuke Uchiha sintiese tristeza por su muerte._

Y claro está, quizá influenciaba más el hecho de saber que Sakura había dado su vida por la vida de Naruto. El hecho de saber que ella le había salvado de la muerte, del sufrimiento… El hecho de saber que con su vida, había protegido lo más importante en la vida de Sasuke.

Porque si bien él no sentía el aprecio suficiente, como para decir que sentía verdadero dolor por la pérdida de Sakura; tampoco podía negarse a darle las gracias y a sentir respeto por su alma. No podía negarle aunque fuese un poco de su tristeza.

Sakura había sido… un buen ser humano. Aunque fuese cierto que en su niñez había sido la epítome del egoísmo y la inmadurez. Aunque también fuese cierto el hecho de que al final, ella había sido una de las que había traicionado y condenado a Naruto. Aún a pesar de todas esas enormes fallas, Sakura había tenido también sus momentos de bondad.

Lo sabía por el hecho de que Sakura había otorgado su vida, sin rechistar por un segundo, con tal de salvar la vida de una persona que años atrás había condenado.

_¨Quizá tan sólo fue cobardía lo que la inspiró a abandonarte, Naruto. Y quizá al final fue la valentía recién obtenida, lo que la inspiró a salvarte.¨_

_¨Sea lo que fuese lo que te inspiró te doy las gracias, Haruno Sakura. Sé que tu alma en estos momentos está en un mejor lugar. Y me siento complacido por ello.¨_

Sasuke apartó la mirada del cadáver y reuniendo parte de las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, recogió delicadamente el cuerpo de Naruto y se alzó, cargándole entre sus brazos.

- Te sacaré de aquí.- Le susurró suavemente, su rostro rozando levemente la delicada piel dorada de la mejilla del joven; cuyos ojos azules se hallaban cerrados, de su boca escapando respiraciones acompasadas.

Y apoyando su rostro contra el rostro de Naruto, giró su mirada; sus negros ojos observando en la distancia la figura de un Sai que se hallaba de pie en medio de la polvareda, rígido y con su mirada puesta sólo en el cuerpo muerto de Sakura; mientras con sus manos luchaba por mantener la profunda herida en su pecho lo menos infectada posible. De su rostro desfigurado por los cruentos zarpazos aún brotando pequeñas cantidades de sangre.

Y le observó, notando como de aquellos labios pálidos brotaba el nombre de Sakura, susurrado con ese tono que sólo alguien a quién se le ha arrancado el alma es capaz de musitar. Le vió moverse, sus pasos volviéndose más firmes conforme se acercaba a ellos y conforme seguía de largo, ignorando su escrutinio, para dejarse caer de rodillas frente a Sakura.

Y Sasuke lo vió todo, con la indiferente tranquilidad con la que alguien observa sin hacer nada, por el simple hecho de que no le interesa la situación. Vio como el joven ANBU alzaba la cabeza de Sakura y como, con una delicadeza casi paternal, la colocaba sobre su regazo; sus delgados dedos blancos acariciando las húmedas hebras de rosado cabello.

- Dicen que cuando uno desea expresar calidez y afecto a una persona, coloca su cabeza en su regazo y acaricia su cabello. Los libros dicen que esto logra aligerar la tensión de esa persona.- Susurró, más para sí mismo que para otros; su mirada inexpresiva puesta en el rostro de la joven muerta.

Sasuke tan sólo parpadeó, observando impasible la escena. Su pose fría e insensible, como si de una estatua de hielo bañado en sangre se tratase.

- Sé que él no puede escucharme en estos momentos, pero tú si Uchiha. Dile que no fue su culpa. Dile que ella vivía muy atormentada por todo y que siempre había deseado hallar la forma de remediar su error. Dile que si desea encontrar a un culpable, que lo busque en todos nosotros. En mí, en Kakashi sensei, en Yamato… en toda la Villa de Konoha.

- Al menos al final Sakura por fin será libre. Ella dio su vida por él, para asegurar su felicidad. Ella dio su vida por él como una ofrenda de perdón. Y sé que ahora, ella está un poco mejor por saber que pudo cumplir su último deseo.-

Entre los brazos de Sasuke, Naruto tembló: sus azules ojos entreabriéndose… de su boca escapando confusos sonidos que se asemejaban a nombres, a respuestas… a simples monosílabos en los cuales se guardaban muchos significados dolorosos.

Y tanto Sasuke como Sai le observaron; en los ojos del primero una intensa emoción, en el rostro del segundo una profunda determinación.

- Váyanse.- Susurró finalmente el joven ANBU, su mirada volviendo al cuerpo muerto de Sakura.- Huyan de aquí antes de que Yamato alerte a los ninjas de Konoha y estos caigan sobre la villa. Busquen un lugar seguro y lejano y permanezcan ahí hasta que sea seguro el salir. Y a ti Uchiha, te pido que cuides de Naruto. Su vida es muy preciada para mí, para Sakura y para algunos otros pocos que aún le aman a pesar de sus propias cobardías. Huyan y si desean, planeen su venganza contra Konoha, contra los Ancianos, contra nosotros. Pero no se detengan. Luchen por sus vidas. Sigan adelante y… sean felices. Tan felices como la vida y el destino les puedan dejar ser.- Exclamó Sai, entre sus dedos las hebras de cabello de Sakura. Su cuerpo manchado de sangre propia y ajena y sus ojos levemente perdidos y contemplativos.

- Deberías dejar de lado tus tontos consejos y huir también. No creo que los ninjas de Konoha perdonen tus actos luego de todo lo sucedido y de lo que seguramente correrá a contarles ese… sujeto.- Susurró Sasuke, su voz inexpresiva, pero su mirada siempre puesta en el rostro de Naruto.

- Yo ya he huido lo suficiente, Uchiha. Pretendo en estos momentos honrar la muerte de Sakura y luego… ver a dónde me lleva el viento. No volveré a Konoha, no vale la pena hacerlo ya. Si Naruto quiere vengarse de mí, debe hacerlo ahora. Por su mano o por tu mano… en estos momentos no me interesa. Yo ya…-

- Deberías callarte y moverte. – Le interrumpió el Uchiha, claramente exasperado.- Hubo una razón por la cual Naruto no te mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tu vida es importante para él. No la eches a perder con estupideces como las que rondan por tu mente.-

- Entonces Naruto… ¿Nos perdonó?- Murmuró Sai, un leve tinte de esperanza adornando su tono de voz.

- No lo sé. No parece querer tu muerte, eso es seguro.- Sasuke se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria; el cuerpo semi-inconsciente y sangrante de Naruto entre sus brazos. Sus negros ojos girándose por un instante y observando por última vez a Sai, mientras de sus labios escapaban unas últimas palabras:

- Me importa muy poco si deseas morirte en este estercolero. Pero te advierto, si te atreves a acercarte a Naruto para hacerle algún mal… te juro que desearás nunca haber sido concebido.- Tras esto, cerró los ojos e invocando una oleada de maligno chakra violáceo el cual envolvió completamente su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Naruto, desapareció… dejando como único vestigio de su presencia una llamarada de voraz chakra…

… dejando atrás a un Sai cuya mirada se posó sobre el frío rostro de Sakura.

- Es tan intenso el lazo que les une. Deberías sentirte contenta, Sakura. Al parecer ambos son finalmente felices.- Susurró tranquilamente.

Todo mientras una leve y sincera sonrisa se extendía por sus delgados labios; sus negros ojos mostrando la tristeza que sentía, la alegría, la rabia y la desesperación. Ojos que aún a pesar de no tener lágrimas que derramar… dejaron entrever el dolor de un amigo en devastación.

/

Un seco crujido seguido de un aparatoso choque surgió en las inmediaciones de Konoha; gritos infestados de odio y de intenso dolor alertando a los dos jóvenes Jounin que guardaban la entrada a la Villa.

Jounins que, tomando sus kunais y listos para el ataque, salieron de la protección que la enorme muralla les otorgaba para averiguar lo sucedido. Pero que al ver el espectáculo frente a ellos, en el cual una figura cubierta de sangre se hallaba retorciéndose en el suelo, dejaron de lado sus armas y corrieron hacia el herido…

… notando entre la sangre la característica banda de Konoha.

- ¡Kotetsu, ve y alerta a la Hokage!- Exclamó al instante uno de los ninjas, viendo como el otro asentía en silencio y se marchaba a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la villa.

Todo mientras, no sin cierto resquemor, el ninja restante se acercaba lentamente. Oscuros ojos ensanchándose ligeramente al reconocer entre la sangre y la suciedad la figura de uno de sus superiores, el cual gritaba de dolor y de rabia, sus ojos girando en todas direcciones, por su boca brotando hileras de sangre y de saliva, uno de sus brazos aferrando fuertemente el muñón cercenado que quedaba de su antiguo brazo… la sangre coagulada mezclada con la tierra creando una horrible infección que hacía delirar al hombre.

- ¡Y…Yamato taichou!- Exclamó sorprendido, acercándose sin miedo alguno y alzando el cuerpo delirante de su superior quién gemía incontrolablemente, musitando entre frases incoherentes dos palabras, que se repetían sin descanso.

- Naruto… Tu… Malditos… Uchiha… Naruto…-

- Aguante taichou, ya se encuentra en la Villa. Pronto recibirá ayuda.- Musitaba el Jounin, arrastrando el cuerpo al interior de la aldea mientras en la distancia, veía como su compañero de vigilancia corría hacia él, con la Hokage y Danzou tras él.

- ¡Izumo, colócale en el suelo!- Gritó al instante Tsunade, corriendo las mangas de su túnica mientras se arrodillaba frente al cuerpo convulsionante de Yamato y, con la presición propia de un ninja médico, comenzaba a curar las heridas abiertas y el muñón infectado.

Todo mientras dos fríos ojos oscuros observaban en la distancia, su dueño arrugando el ceño en un gesto de sumo enojo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Yamato? ¿Dónde estan Sakura y Sai? ¡Contéstame!- Exclamaba desesperadamente Tsunade, mientras a su alrededor, varios ANBU llegaban a la escena para crear un perímetro que resguardase lo sucedido de los curiosos habitantes de la villa, los cuales al oir los gritos se habían acercado y observaban con miedo y sorpresa la escena frente a ellos.

Yamato se arqueó, soltando un grito agónico al sentir como la Hokage comenzaba a raspar con su jutsu la infección de su muñón, sus hombros siendo aguantados por un Kotetsu cuyo serio rostro observaba como Tsunade trabajaba con una rapidez memorable.

- Yamato, contéstame. ¡Deja de gritar y contéstame por todos los demonios!- Exclamaba iracunda la mujer, mientras tomaba el maletín de unguentos y gazas que un ANBU le tendía y comenzaba a vendar la herida lo mejor posible, haciéndole tragar a su vez una dosis de tranquilizante.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que la sangre se hallaba manchando las vestimentas de la Hokage, de Kotetsu y del suelo en general, Yamato pudo hallar las fuerzas para hablar, sus oscuros ojos evitando la mirada de la Hokage; puestos siempre en la figura de Danzou que en la distancia, le observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-

Y Yamato, tragando saliva y evitando siempre la mirada de la mujer, abrió sus labios y soltó su historia, su lengua distorsionando la realidad y escupiendo falsedades impregnadas en un convincente tono de dolor y de miedo.

- Fuimos a Suna y el Kazekage no quizo ayudarnos. De regreso, les… les encontramos.-

- ¿A quienes?- Susurró Tsunade, su pecho contrayéndose.

- Ellos… Ellos destruyeron toda una villa. Sólo había cuerpos y más cuerpos tirados por doquier. Sangre y llamas; muerte y destrucción. Todo era un infierno y… en medio de él se encontraban ellos dos. Uchiha… era como un demonio. Y Naruto… Naruto estaba convertido en una bestia sin control. Masacraron a todos los inocentes. Tratamos de detenerles pero… pero…-

- ¿Pero qué?- Susurró la Hokage, su voz opacada por el miedo. Sus ojos mieles llenos de pavor.

- Uchiha Sasuke me atacó por sorpresa y me cortó el brazo sin piedad alguna. Y Naruto atacó a Sai, atacó a Sakura. Entre él y el Uchiha… Ellos… Ellos… -

- ¡Imposible!- Gritó Tsunade, alzándose del suelo. – No lo puedo creer. ¡Me estás mintiendo, Yamato!-

- Le juro por… lo más sagrado que no lo hago. Ellos… Ellos mataron a Sakura y a Sai. Yo les vi y… traté, juro que traté pero no pude hacer nada para salvarles. Vi cómo Uchiha Sasuke atravesaba con su espada a Sakura. Vi… Vi como Naruto destrozaba el cuerpo de Sai con su transformación monstruosa. Y yo… Yo no pude hacer nada.- El ANBU cubrió su rostro con sus manos, gimiendo de manera convincente.

Todo mientras en la distancia Danzou, escondido entre las penumbras para evitar llamar demasiado la atención, mostraba un rostro de cruel complacencia.

Todo mientras a su alrededor, los aldeanos que habían escuchado esas palabras lloraban y gritaban de miedo y pavor. Mientras los ANBU se observaban los unos a los otros, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Mientras Kotetsu e Izumo se miraban, expresiones de incredulidad en sus ojos.

Y mientras Tsunade apretaba la boca para evitar soltar el gemido de sufrimiento que deseaba salir de su pecho. Sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba lentamente, como las fuerzas se iban… como le costaba respirar. Sus ojos almendrados nublados por el dolor.

_Imposible. No lo creía, no lo concebía. Su querida pupila… Sai. Muertos a mano de una de las personas que más adoraba en el mundo. Muertos a manos de Naruto. De su propio compañero de equipo._

- No… No logro entender. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo?- Susurró Tsunade, su voz quebradiza.

- Naruto estaba fuera de control. Estoy seguro que el Uchiha y su maldito _sharingan _tuvieron que ver. Quizá… quizá él obligó a Naruto a destruir la aldea. Sus ojos tienen el poder para… controlar a la bestia en el interior de Naruto. Puede que él haya sido el perpetrador y Naruto sólo… sólo su arma.- Musitó Yamato, levemente. Su actuación perfectamente coordinada. El dolor apropiado en su mirada, la quebradez equilibrada en sus palabras.

Y tan alterada se hallaba Tsunade, tan llena de dolor ante la noticia de la pérdida de dos de sus más queridos muchachos, que ni siquiera notó la leve pero presente tonalidad de sarcasmo. Esa leve, muy leve tonalidad que lograba delatar la falsedad de sus palabras. Ni ella ni nadie lo notó; tanta confianza le tenían al hombre, tanta pena les daba su estado incapacitado, tan convincentes eran sus palabras impregnadas con un dolor que solamente era físico.

Porque Yamato no sentía ningún tipo de dolor emocional. Nada… sólo una trepidante rabia y una sarcástica alegría al ver que su plan había funcionado, que tenía a todos en la palma de su manos. Que se libraría de sus crímenes por medio de una mentira cruel y estrafalaria.

_No le molestaba hacerlo. Ni le dolía. Era un ANBU, ellos no sentían. Al menos él no._

Y mientras veía como el rostro de la Hokage se contorsionaba, en una expresión llena de un odio y una rabia como jamás antes había visto Yamato, este supo al instante que había ganado.

_Y que tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha habían perdido aparatosamente._

- ¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha!- Bramó la mujer, su voz cargada de un aborrecimiento tal, que todos los ANBU se tensaron y la población general se alejó, ligeramente asustada.- ¡Maldito hijo del infierno! Me aseguraré… me aseguraré de que pagues esto.- Susurró finalmente, su voz apagándose, sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- ¡Danzou!- Gritó la mujer. Al instante, el dirigente de los ANBU Raíz se hallaba a su lado, su rostro lleno de una seriedad que segundos antes no poseía.- Quiero que organices un escuadrón con los mejores ANBU de toda Konoha. Quiero que ellos busquen a Sasuke Uchiha y me lo traigan VIVO. Yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar esta… afrenta que ha cometido.-

- ¿Y Uzumaki? ¿Qué haremos con él?- Preguntó Danzou, notando como la mirada de la mujer se perdía, llena de dolor. De ese dolor y sufrimiento que tan sólo una mujer siente por la pérdida de aquellos a los que considera hijos.

- Si le encuentran, traíganle a Konoha. Le quiero vivo y sin daño alguno. Yo… Yo me encargaré también de él.- Y había cierta tonalidad derrotada, triste y a la vez extrañamente dulce en aquel tono de voz. Una tonalidad que hizo que el hombre arrugara la frente, observando atentamente el bello perfil de la poderosa Sannin, como su rostro se volteaba a ver hacia el horizonte, cómo sus lágrimas brotaban libremente por aquellos ojos impregnados de oscuridad y de agonía. Como sus manos, manchadas con la sangre de Yamato, temblaban. Una de ellas apretando levemente su pecho, justo donde se hallaba su corazón.

Y supo, al verla, que las emociones de esa mujer se hallaban en una cuerda floja. Que _ella _se hallaba de pie en una fina y frágil cuerda floja, en la cual con tan sólo un paso más, caería sin remedio alguno al vacio.

Se hallaba colgando en el borde del precipicio, con tan sólo una mano aferrándose a la sanidad, mientras bajo ella, el abismo de la perdición se abría… enorme, oscuro e inevitable.

_Y él esperaría. Esperaría con paciencia a que cayese. A que cayese, se hundiese y desapareciese para así él resurgir de entre las tinieblas de su mundo y erigirse con el poder absoluto. Saldría de entre la oscuridad, para pisar el cuerpo inútil de Tsunade y erigirse sobre él, escupir sobre él… portando la túnica de absoluto poder en su cuerpo. Ese poder que desde un principio era suyo._

- Comprendo, Tsunade-sama. Informaré a los Ancianos de su desición y luego procederé a acatar sus órdenes.- Musitó humildemente el hombre, haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza a los dos ANBU cercanos, los cuales asintieron y, en silencio, comenzaron a alzar con cuidado el cuerpo de un Yamato que fingía semi inconsciencia.- Me llevaré a nuestro valiente guerrero al hospital, Tsunade-sama, para que traten mejor sus heridas.-

- Hágalo, Danzou.- Musitó la mujer, sin prestar demasiada atención a los dos ANBU que se llevaban el cuerpo de Yamato.

Y por no prestar la atención debida, fue que la pobre y destrozada Hokage no notó como los ojos oscuros de Yamato se abrían y como estos intercambiaban una mirada de complaciente malevolencia con Danzou, el cual iba tranquilamente a su lado.

_Demasiado triste se hallaba, demasiado llena de sentimientos conflictivos, de pensamientos y recuerdos. _

- Despejen el lugar. Que todos vuelvan a sus labores o a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.- Musitó Tsunade a uno de los ANBU que se quedaron con ella, el cual asintió y junto con varios más, se encargaron de dispersar a las masas.

En tanto que Kotetsu e Izumo agachaban los rostros, observando con cierta pena a la Hokage para luego volver lentamente a sus lugares.

En tanto que la Hokage cerraba los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras sus labios se volvían blancos de tantos apretarlos. Todo mientras se giraba, encaminándose a su Torre, en su mente reviviéndose una y otra vez las palabras de Yamato. Sus pensamientos tratando de convencerla de que sí, todo era real. De que sí, su adorada pupila y uno de sus más talentosos ninjas habían muerto a manos de un maldito traidor y de un joven que adoraba con toda su alma.

_Ordenaría a Danzou el buscar los cuerpos. La familia de Sakura necesitaría despedirse de ella. Y Sai… ella se encargaría de que Sai sintiese el calor de una despedidad de verdad._

Lloraba por dentro, ya que en esos instantes se sentía muy cansada como para llorar externamente. Muy cansada de la vida, de los problemas… de que todo lo que una vez pensó, iba a ser perfecto, se convirtiese en senda… senda mierda.

_Todo por culpa del miedo. Todo por culpa de que no tuve el valor suficiente para hacer algo cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo._

La muerte de sus dos muchachos era un castigo. Un castigo que el Karma le lanzaba, por dejar que su querido Naruto se fuese por el camino de la oscuridad. Un castigo por permitir que Sasuke Uchiha se hundiese en las garras de ese maldito Orochimaru y se volviese el ser abominable que en esos momentos ella tanto odiaba.

_Le odiaba, por la influencia tan enorme que ejercía sobre Naruto. Por cómo tan sólo la mención de su nombre era suficiente para que su adorado Naruto se sumiese en el descontrol, en la tristeza… _

_Odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha por que sabía que para Naruto, ese hombre no era sólo un amigo, si no más bien su impulso en la vida, su obsesión, su delirio… su Todo. _

_Alguien más importante que sus sueños, que su vida, que sus deseos. Algo que rayaba en lo enfermizo._

Pero ella lo comprendía. Y por eso más aún le dolía. Le dolía porque sabía que, enclaustrado en esa obsesión, Naruto podía ser capaz de todo. Hasta de matar a aquellos que una vez fueron sus amigos…

… _y le dolía tanto._

Suspirando dolorosamente, dejó de caminar y se sentó en una pequeña banca que se hallaba apostada en un apartado lugar de la aldea, banca que era flanqueada por dos hermosos árboles de cerezo que eran agitados sutilmente por la suave brisa; sus flores de color rosado claro cayendo sobre el cabello y el regazo de la Hokage, la cual tomó entre sus manos una de esas pequeñas flores; el pálido color recordándole el cabello de su pupila.

_Pobre Sakura. Tuvo… que haber sufrido tanto al ver en lo que sus amigos se habían convertido. Ella que siempre vivió tan atormentada._

Y agachó el rostro; una de sus manos cubriéndolo mientras la otra apretaba con fuerza la flor… savia rojiza manchando sus pálidos dedos. Dedos temblorosos que se teñían, no tan sólo con la savia…

… si no también con la sangre de su pupila, de Sai, de Yamato, de Naruto y de Sasuke Uchiha. Esa sangre que en su mente, ella veía en sus manos. Esa sangre que inconscientemente, ella había derramado al herir a Naruto, al despreocuparse de Sasuke, al mandar a Sai y a Sakura a una misión que nunca planeó con anticipación… _**a una misión suicida.**_

_Tanta sangre, derramada por mi culpa. Yo… lo siento tanto._

Y gimió tristemente, sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras sobre ella las flores de cerezo caían suavemente. Todo mientras sobre ella, allá en el cielo, el sol caía lentamente… tiñendo las nubes con fulgores sanguinolentos.

/

_¨Abre los ojos... ya estoy aquí. Despierta… y vuelve a mí¨_

_Abrió sus ojos, respiró profundo. Su cuerpo ligero, su alma apaciguada. El dolor ya no se sentía. Y un suave sentimiento de calidez le rodeaba; devolviéndole la vida._

_Él recordaba ese lugar. Recordaba la suave grama verde esmeralda en la que se hallaba acostado. La memoria del cielo azul intenso que sus ojos veían, de las algodonosas nubes blancas que se movían y tomaban formas divertidas._

_Esa explanada, la recordaba muy bien. Era el lugar que su mente había creado para descansar, muchos años atrás. Ese lugar que su inconsciente había fabricado, y al cual huía siempre. Para descansar, para recuperarse, para alejarse, para escapar del dolor o la tristeza que en la vida real siempre sufrió._

_Era su pequeña burbuja. Su refugio. Ese lugar en el que siempre se hallaba solo pero en el cual en esos instantes… se hallaba acompañado por primera vez en su vida._

_Sonrió a la figura que sobre él se erigía y en cuyos brazos se refugiaba. Ser que le sonrió suavemente en respuesta; negros ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de intenso cariño; sus labios moviéndose nuevamente… musitando suaves palabras._

_¨Juntos saldremos de esto… Juntos iremos a un lugar perfecto¨_

_Él estaba ahí, acompañándole en su dolor y en su soledad. Amparándole con sus brazos; musitando palabras de aliento en sus oídos._

_Y Naruto le amaba por eso. Por eso y por cientos de otros motivos._

_Amaba la manera en la que le miraba. Amaba la manera en la que le tocaba y le resguardaba. Amaba la manera en que con tan sólo una mirada, o tan sólo unas palabras, lograba devolverle la vida, la esperanza y la alegría. _

_Y por sobre todo, le amaba a él. Todo lo que era, lo que representaba. _

_Alzó una de sus manos, viendo en ella las profundas heridas causadas por la maldad de Konoha. La sangre escapando en finas hileras que manchaban de rojo intenso su piel. _

_Y trató de alcanzar el rostro de Sasuke, de su adorado Sasuke quién se erigía sobre él._

_Pero su mano fue detenida por la mano del Uchiha. Esa mano pálida en donde un profundo corte se hallaba presente._

_Y le vió, notando como aquella mano se entrelazaba con la suya, sus dedos acariciándose mutuamente, la sangre de ambos mezclándose, uniéndose y volviéndose una._

_¨Nunca te abandonaré. Nunca me abandonarás.¨_

_Y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los delgados labios de Sasuke descendían; plantando un beso fugaz en su cuello; recorriendo su piel hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios, los cuales rozó con el toque etéreo de una pluma… sus respiraciones mezclándose como la sangre que en esos momentos brotaba de sus manos unidas._

_Esa boca; esos labios delgados que a milímetros de los suyos se hallaban; susurrándole._

_Hablándole en sus sueños, en sus eternos sueños en donde todo era perfecto. Y pidiéndole… rogándole con sus labios entreabiertos, con su suave aliento, con su profunda voz cargada de apasionado anhelo… _

_Pidiéndole, sólo pidiéndole…_

_¨Solo te pido que despiertes, Naruto.¨_

_Solo le pedía despertar de esa ilusión que le arrancaba de la realidad._

_De ese sueño que le extraía de sus brazos y le impedía respirar. _

_Respirar... Respirar su aroma... Respirar._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño.**_

_**Parejas:**__ SasuNaru, leves indicios de otras parejas que no diré por temor a adelantar los hechos._

_**Notas de la Autora: **_HOLA a todos mis adorados lectores. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lamento mucho la tardanza. La inspiración se hallaba presente, pero el tiempo era nulo (La Universidad y sus finales del demonio). Pero ahora que finalmente estoy libre del yugo poderoso de los estudios, podré actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Espero que el largo de este capítulo (y su contenido) compense aunque sea un poco la larga espera. Espero que esté capítulo toque fibras sensitivas en ustedes, tanto como en mí las tocó al pensarlo y escribirlo. Gracias por su paciencia. Los adoro a todos. Pronto comenzaré a contestar sus reviews, así que aquellos que tengan preguntas, dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc, comenten!

2. En referente al dibujo, ya está listo y publicado. Pueden buscarlo en un link que de un momento a otro pondré en mi profile.

3. Dedico este capítulo a Yuni-chan, querida este es tu regalo. Espero que te guste. (Tarde pero seguro).

Advertencias: Aclaro, este capítulo es sumamente importante, sé que comprenderán el porqué. Sugiero mucha discreción debido al alto e intenso contenido que se encuentra en él. Personas demasiado sensibles, recomiendo no leerlo. No digo más para que lo descubran por sí mismos.

Nuevamente, gracias a todas(os) aquellos que dedicaron un minuto de su tiempo para darme un comentario. Sus reviews son el alimento de este fanfic. Por favor, denle de comer. XD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: En donde el viento se agita, susurrando la suave cadencia de una tempestad.**_

_Siento que algo se agita con el viento,_

_Susurrando tragedias que pronto vendrán al acecho._

_Quisiera estar a tu lado cuando ese momento llegue,_

_Pero mis sentimientos logran atraparme completamente._

_Y percibo que lo peor está a la vuelta de la esquina…_

… _esperando el veredicto de nuestra decisión eterna y divina._

_- %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-_

Caminaba… sin rumbo ni dirección. Impulsado sólo por el suave, casi inexistente empuje del viento. Su cuerpo trastabillando y cayendo varias veces; rodillas impactando cruelmente contra el arenoso suelo; su desfallecido ser tratando de alzarse de entre toda la arena de ese enorme e interminable desierto.

¿Cómo había terminado ahí? No tenía _ni idea_…

Lo último que era capaz de recordar era aquella pequeña y destruida villa cercana al País de la Lluvia. Se recordaba a sí mismo vagando cual autómata por sus calles, recogiendo y sepultando cadáveres cuyos rostros nunca llegó a observar por más de unos segundos. Recogiendo pedazos de extremidades, cabezas, piel y carne; apilándolos todos en piras incandescentes… observando en silencio como rostros y pedazos humanos desconocidos eran devorados por las cruentas llamas.

También recordaba el haber tomado el cuerpo de su querida Sakura; el haberlo envuelto en pedazos de tela; el haber arrancado unos cuantos de sus rosados cabellos, con los cuales confeccionó una pequeña trenza que colgó como sagrada reliquia en uno de sus más hermosos y preciados pinceles.

Recordaba el haberla colocado en el centro de la villa… para luego prenderle fuego a su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Y recordaba el haber permanecido de pie, observando atentamente como la joven lentamente se convertía en un amasijo de carne negra y huesos quemados; como la tela rosada de su ropa se oscurecía y se ceñía a su cuerpo irreconocible.

Recordaba el haber sonreído, sin sentimiento alguno en su mirada.

Y recordaba el haber tomado su libro de dibujo; el haberse sentado frente al fuego y el haberse puesto a pintar la escena con el pincel adornado con la rosada y brillante trenza; el papel manchándose con irregulares gotas de su propia sangre. Manchando de rojo las llamaradas impresas en tinta, recorriendo la figura en carne viva que dibujaba, esa figura de una Sakura antes hermosa, ahora reducida a un manojo de huesos y cenizas.

Y luego de esos recuerdos, todo era un borroso conjunto de acciones. Recoger sus pertenencias. Abandonar entre trastabilleos la villa. Caminar sin rumbo fijo por un interminable espacio de tiempo, sin reparar en su alrededor…

… tan sólo de pie gracias a su enorme fortaleza tanto física como mental; demasiado herido y demasiado perdido como para pensar en algo más allá del hecho de llegar.

Llegar _a cualquier lugar_. Pero sólo llegar.

Alzó su rostro, sus desenfocados ojos negros observando todo a su alrededor: el desierto extendiéndose frente a él y en la lejanía tras él, el leve espectro del bosque que hacía infinitas horas había dejado atrás.

Y pensó en volver, pero al instante desechó la idea. Porque estaba seguro que, de hacerlo, al final de ese enorme bosque otros ninjas de otras villas le aguardarían para matarle. Y cómo prefería mil veces seguir y de ser necesario morir en ese desierto a tener que perecer en manos de seres a los que no guardaba respeto alguno, decidió seguir su camino.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas restantes que poseía, se alzó de la arena; sus temblorosos pies reiniciado el camino, sus desgarradas ropas cubiertas de sangre, su piel pintada con el rojo intenso del preciado líquido vital.

Y caminó un tiempo interminable, tanto así que para cuando volteó ya el espectro del bosque había desaparecido.

Trastabilló nuevamente, una de sus manos acudiendo a su boca, de la cual escapó un espeso esputo de sangre y saliva. Su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, sus heridas se hallaban infectadas grotescamente, sus músculos se quejaban de agonía con cada paso que daba, con cada respiración que tomaba. Pero él seguía, incapaz de detenerse.

_Tenía que llegar… a donde sea que fuese. Pero tenía que llegar._

_Sakura estaba muerta. Naruto había estado a punto de morir. _

_Sakura ya no estaba con él. Naruto ya no estaba con él. _

_¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Por qué entonces luchaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se negaba a apagarse? No lo entendía._

_¿Para qué vivir, si todo lo que una vez llegó a querer ahora ya no estaba?_

No lo entendía. No entendía por qué su ser se empeñaba en seguir caminando sin dirección, porque su cuerpo deseaba tanto seguir adelante, seguir respirando y viviendo aún a pesar del hecho de que en su mente, ya había aceptado su muerte.

_Quizá era un impulso de supervivencia. Señales eléctricas que seguían recorriendo su cuerpo y que tarde o temprano se acabarían. Él había leído sobre esas cosas… Sobre cómo muchas veces el cuerpo humano era capaz de aguantar tremendas condiciones y escenarios con tal de permanecer vivo._

_La supervivencia del más apto. O algo así le llamaban._

Se detuvo, su mirada enfocándose en un borroso espectro que frente a él, en la distancia, se mostraba. Espectro de algo que había saltado a su campo de visión de manera sorpresiva, como si se tratase de un espejismo salido de los profundos confines de esa arena de cremoso color.

_Y si hubiese estado un poco más lúcido, quizá se hubiese reído de la ironía de toda aquella situación, ya que lo que veía en la distancia era la enorme muralla de piedra caliza que resguardaba completamente la tan conocida Villa de la Arena._

Pero Sai no estaba lúcido, ya que el inclemente sol y el horripilante dolor habían hecho de su mente un espeso embutido de pensamientos sin fundamento ni coherencia.

"_¿Cómo habré llegado hasta acá? Me pregunto si mis libros me habrán señalado el camino."_

Parpadeante, siguió caminando; sus pasos volviéndose cada vez más pesados. Viendo frente a él la muralla cada vez más clara, divisando algo que parecían figuras humanas patrullando de un lado a otro.

Se hallaba lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser visto, si juzgaba por la manera en como varios de los ninjas que patrullaban la entrada se detenían y le señalaban.

_Y como si de un doloroso martillazo se tratase, recordó que el Kazekage de esa Villa les odiaba. Y que les había prohibido el siquiera asomarse por los alrededores._

- Bueno, al menos me matará alguien que conozco.- Susurró para sí, una leve y falsa sonrisa extendiéndose por sus finos labios. Y sin pensar en nada más, se dejó caer de rodillas; de su boca escapando una convulsa hilera de sangre la cual fue absorbida por la arena caliente. Todo mientras alzaba la mirada, viendo como varios guardias corrían en dirección a él; labios moviéndose rápidamente, formando palabras que seguramente significarían su muerte.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más, su cuerpo se tendió completamente en la arena, el cruento choque causando que un ahogado gemido escapase de sus labios; sus ojos entreabiertos… sus sentidos a punto de ser consumidos por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

_En la distancia, los sonidos haciéndose cada vez más nítidos._

Cerró los ojos, la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios.

"_Al menos… sé que Naruto está en buenas manos. Al menos sé que él estará bien…"_

"_Espérame, Sakura… Creo que pronto estaré contigo."_

Y quizá era su inconsciente jugándole una mala treta o la realidad que a su alrededor se gestaba, pero lo último que Sai pudo sentir antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia fue como la arena lentamente se movía bajo su cuerpo; compactándose suavemente a su alrededor.

_Como si de un poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo agradable abrazo se tratase.  
_

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-  
_

_¨Abre los ojos... ya estoy aquí. Despierta y vuelve a mí¨_

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Qué le aguardaba allá afuera?

¿Quién le esperaba? ¿Alguien le esperaba?

_Leve, casi indistinguible sonrisa. Negros ojos observándole fijamente, hundiéndole en sus profundas lagunas. _

"_Vuelve a mí. Te estoy esperando aquí… vuelve a mí."_

¿Él le estaba esperando realmente? ¿Era esa calidez que sentía el suave influjo de sus brazos? ¿O era todo tan sólo una ilusión causada por esa bestia horrible que le había hecho perder el control?

Podía ver aún la sangre que se escurría por sus dedos. Sangre de inocentes y culpables, muchos de ellos muertos por su mano.

¿Dónde estaba su alma? Necesita su alma de vuelta. _Quería despertar, pero tenía tanto miedo_.

Miedo a verse a sí mismo, ver en lo que se había convertido. Miedo a ver todo lo que había causado, todo lo que por su culpa había pasado. No creía poder soportarlo.

Su mente se hallaba al borde de un abismo oscuro y profundo; tanto que le asustaba el siquiera pensar en asomarse y verlo. Tanto que le aterraba el abrir los ojos.

La línea que dividía su cordura de su locura se había roto, y aunque él tratase de arreglarla, de atarla nuevamente, pegarla o soldarla, sabía que con cualquier leve estirón ésta se partiría nuevamente.

Y no quería volver a ver la sangre de personas inocentes tiñendo sus manos. Él sólo deseaba la sangre de Konoha. Sólo deseaba vengarse de Konoha. Sólo deseaba encontrar la paz que años atrás le había sido arrebatada, recuperar la felicidad, recuperar… recuperar aunque fuese _una pequeña parte de su vida._

Tenía miedo de despertar y mirar a los ojos a aquel que tanto le llamaba. Tenía miedo de ver el rechazo en aquellos ojos negros, el asco o la indignación. No creía poder soportarlo… no de él.

"_Despierta…"_

Su voz… la escuchaba claramente. La sentía recorrer su cuerpo, su mente y su ser como si de invisibles manos se tratase. Su voz fría, pero que guardaba un suave toque de añoranza. Su voz perfecta y melodiosa en los tintes oscuros de su tono sutilmente cargado de maldad.

_¡Cuánto le amaba! Aún cuando no pudiese decirlo libremente. Le amaba de una forma casi obscena. Casi enfermiza. Casi obsesiva._

Deseaba tanto despertar y verle. Sentir sus manos, tocar sus cabellos; hundirse en su pecho y perderse en el aroma de su piel, experimentar la seguridad de sus brazos, la calidez de su aliento, la tranquilidad de sus palabras musitándose suavemente en su oído.

Pero la distancia era enorme, tanto que se le hacía imposible. Se hallaban en dos mundos, lejanos y perdidos uno del otro. Él en ese mundo etéreo en el cual se hallaba suspendido y Sasuke en el mundo real… llamándole suavemente.

Y era desesperante, agobiante el sólo poder sentir el aliento fantasma, el sólo poder imaginar aquellos brazos, el sólo escuchar su voz en la distancia, como si de algo artificial se tratase.

_Cuánto deseaba verle realmente. Tocarle y sentirle… abrir sus ojos y ver aquellos ojos profundos, sabios y perfectos. Lo deseaba tanto, pero se sentía tan asustado, tan atado a esa bestia, a ese mundo artificial, a todo lo que en su alma se agitaba, impidiéndole vivir._

"_Nunca te abandonaré…"_

Extendió su mano, atravesando la nubosidad a su alrededor, tratando de alcanzarle aún a pesar de que la distancia era antinatural.

"_Juntos saldremos de esto… e iremos a un lugar perfecto"_

Gimió, sus manos contrayéndose, tratando de aferrar algo que para sus ojos era invisible, pero que para su alma se hallaba ahí presente, esperándole siempre.

_Expectante. Siempre aguardando… impaciente._

"_Sólo te pido que despiertes… despierta, Naruto"_

Su mano se extendió aún más, dedos estirándose dolorosamente. Todo para que finalmente_… lograran cerrarse alrededor del viento._

Sus ojos se abrieron, sus manos estiradas aferrando un pedazo de tela… la blanca tela de la ropa de un Sasuke Uchiha que le observaba a poca distancia; sus oscuros ojos refulgiendo suavemente, cargados de un intenso alivio.

- Ya era hora, _dobe_.- Susurró, pálidas manos hundiéndose en los dorados cabellos; acariciando con suavidad el cuero cabelludo.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Naruto, su temblorosa mano aferrándose con más fuerza al pedazo de tela; la parte superior de su cuerpo alzándose, su rostro hundiéndose en el pecho de aquel hombre que le acariciaba con la sutileza con la que se acaricia a un animalillo asustado.

_Captando siempre el suave, acompasado latir de aquel adorado corazón._

Nada le importaba en esos instantes. Nada que no fuese ese ser frente a él.

_Porque podía muy bien estar varado en el mismo infierno y aún así se sentiría seguro con tan sólo saber, con tan sólo sentir, que Sasuke se hallaba junto a él. Vivo… Sano._

- Gracias…- Susurró Naruto, su voz rasposa pero audible.

"_Gracias por no abandonarme"_

Y Sasuke permaneció en silencio, comprendiendo perfectamente el porqué de ese agradecimiento; sus largos y pálidos dedos acariciando el rubio cabello; haciéndole saber sin necesidad de palabras lo mucho que le había extrañado.

_La preocupación tan intensa que había sentido._

"_Gracias al cielo que permaneciste aquí a mi lado, Naruto."_

Ambos se separaron, azules ojos recorriendo por primera vez el lugar en el que se hallaban. Reparando en la frondosa apariencia de aquella especie de bosque en cuyas profundidades se hallaban internados. Los imponentes árboles rodeándoles, sus ramas obstruyendo la vista del cielo pero dejando pasar débiles rayos de una luz que caía, iluminando los alrededores y otorgándole al lugar un ambiente de suave penumbra.

Notando la rústica tienda de acampar, hecha con pedazos de tela y madera. La pila de piedras y troncos que cercanos se hallaban, simulando una fogata que en esos momentos se hallaba apagada. Las grandes cantidades de tela ensangrentada, rota y sucia que se hallaba desperdigada cerca de donde se hallaba, las gruesas manchas de sangre seca que habían sido absorbidas casi completamente por el suelo terroso.

Notando por primera vez el rostro pálido de Sasuke, los parches que ocultaban las cruentas heridas en su frente, sus brazos y su abdomen. Notando de igual forma la cantidad de vendas que cubrían su propio cuerpo, algunas de ellas coloreadas de sangre.

Y con tan sólo ver eso todo el peso de lo sucedido cayó al instante sobre él. Todo volvió a su memoria; los recuerdos de lo sucedido inundando su mente, apuñalando su corazón con certeras, rápidas e invisibles estocadas.

_Sangre acumulándose por todos lados. Entre sus brazos el cuerpo destrozado de una pequeña niña de largas coletas marrones._

_Sangre escurriéndose de sus manos; garras abriendo las pieles de personas desconocidas, gotas rojas rociándose contra las oscuras paredes, cuerpos desfigurados moviéndose espasmódicamente, profiriendo alaridos mutilados._

_Rojo intenso cubriendo su mirada. Llamas ardorosas reduciendo todo a cenizas. Gritos de odio. Gritos de desesperación._

_Odio profundo… tanto, tanto odio._

_El deseo de matar, herir y degollar; de quitar la vida y destruir lo que antes era perfecto. Manchar de rojo intenso lo que antes había sido prístino blanco._

_Dolor al saberse atacado. La sensación de metal y madera hundiéndose en su carne… el martirio brotando por sus poros infestados de maldad._

_Calma. Suave añoranza. La sensación de las manos de Sasuke; su rostro eterno en su campo de vista; sus labios perfectos sobre su carne maldita._

_Agonía. Su ser hundido en una profunda tortura. Impactando contra el suelo, impactando contra el suelo; gotas rojas cayendo, todo destruyéndose por completo._

_Gritos. Los gritos inyectados de inhumana desesperación de Sasuke.  
_

_Risas. Las risas desquiciadas de Yamato._

_El sonido de madera atravesando carne. Hileras de suaves cabellos rosados moviéndose con el viento; sonrisa suave, cubierta de rojo intenso._

"_Creo que te he sorprendido, Naruto"_

_Sangre, sangre. Sangrientas manos… sonrisa roja y muerta. Frío._

"_Lo… Siento tanto."_

Y toda la calma que Naruto había llegado a sentir, se esfumó completamente. Y aunque sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y sus pupilas se ensancharon de una forma casi antinatural, cuando habló lo hizo con un tono estable… tan estable que rayaba en lo impersonal.

- Sakura murió.- Y no era una pregunta ni tampoco palabras dichas para buscar confirmación, si no simplemente una manera de decir algo irrefutable. Y Sasuke lo comprendía, por lo cual guardó silencio.

- Ella murió por salvarme. Sakura está muerta… y es mi culpa.-

Lentamente, la risa fue apoderándose de Naruto; brotando suave y cargada de maniática locura; azules ojos humedeciéndose inconscientemente con lágrimas que se negaban a brotar. Todo mientras a su lado Sasuke tan solo le observaba, sin decir palabra alguna, sin hacer movimiento alguno… sus negros ojos refulgiendo suavemente con un tinte de retorcido entendimiento.

- ¡Qué chica tan idiota! ¿Por qué Sakura tuvo que ser tan tonta, Sasuke? ¿Por qué se dejó matar?-

- Me imagino que… pensó que al dar su vida, tú algún día llegarías a perdonarla.- Musitó el aludido, su tono desapasionado.

La risa de Naruto fue menguando, convirtiéndose en una suave curvatura presente en sus labios, sus ojos enfocados en la distancia.

- Fue una tonta al dejarse llevar por sus propias conclusiones. ¿Cómo iba a saber que yo le perdonaría, Sasuke? ¿Cómo?-

- Aún no la has perdonado.- Musitó Sasuke, sus palabras meras aseveraciones, conclusiones sacadas al instante; negros ojos jamás despegando su mirada del joven que se hallaba perdido en la nada.

- Yo la quería mucho, Sasuke. Ella fue mi soporte cuando tú te fuiste; mi amiga incondicional. Ella fue alguien sumamente importante en mi vida y aunque haya pasado lo que pasó, yo nunca pude dejar que quererle. Pero… ella era Konoha. Sakura era Konoha. _Y yo nunca podré perdonar a esa maldita Villa.- _Musitó Naruto, sus ojos luchando por contener las lágrimas, sus dientes apretados.

"_Y aún a pesar de comprenderlo… me duele tanto el haberla perdido."_

- No puedo perdonarla… pero su muerte ha causado una profunda herida en mi corazón. Aún no logro entender cómo fue que de un momento a otro ella desapareció de mi vida. Tengo grabado su rostro en mis memorias, aún puedo verla exhalando su último respiro de vida frente a mis ojos. Y al recordarlo, puedo sentir como parte de mi corazón se destroza en pedazos, pero al mismo tiempo, admito que el haberla visto morir causó en mí una especie de… retorcida satisfacción. Porque a pesar de que comprendía que uno de los seres más importantes de mi vida había fallecido, de igual forma comprendía que finalmente, _un pedazo de Konoha había muerto entre mis manos_.- Y con esa última oración los puños de Naruto se apretaron, la sonrisa haciéndose un poco más visible en la dolorosa presentación de su locura.

Y Sasuke observaba todo en silencio; comprendiendo todas y cada una de las palabras proferidas. Entendiendo ese dolor que surcaba por las venas de Naruto, y comprendiendo de igual forma la sensación contradictoria de la que hablaba.

_Comprendía que en el interior de Naruto, se debatían poderosamente su humanidad y su sed de venganza. Que lo que sentía en esos momentos era la cruel satisfacción de alguien que, luego de tanto esfuerzo y dolor, finalmente cobraba justicia._

_Sasuke le entendía, porque sabía perfectamente que siempre, la consumación de una venganza traía consigo dolor, lágrimas, rencor, odio y mayores deseos de venganza. Pero de igual forma, también sabía que la realización de tal hazaña siempre traía consigo una leve, suave paz… y un sentimiento de profunda realización._

Y al verle, luciendo destrozado pero al mismo tiempo lleno de una especie de misteriosa fuerza y de una suave satisfacción que hacía que su rostro se iluminase y que sus ojos se tornasen brillantes y expectantes, Sasuke supo que Naruto en esos momentos se hallaba atravesando el doloroso proceso que él mismo tuvo que atravesar muchos años atrás…

_Finalmente le veía desprendiéndose de todo aquello que le ataba y le impedía continuar su propósito. Y finalmente notaba, sentía como Naruto lentamente iba tomando entre sus manos la fuerza, la determinación, la oscuridad y la locura necesarias para llevar a cabo la destrucción de todo aquello que, en el pasado, llegó a causarle tanto dolor._

_Y Sasuke, más que a un joven destrozado, más que a una bestia descontrolada, más que a un simple hombre… pudo ver finalmente al ser que, con sus manos, destruiría completamente a Konoha._

_Y ese "algo" poderoso que sentía por Naruto aumentó en intensidad, volviéndose una sensación apabullante, gloriosa… vivificante._

Suavemente, alzó su mano, posándola tranquilamente sobre el puño tembloroso de Naruto, notando como este se relajaba casi instantáneamente, dorados dedos entrelazándose casi automáticamente a los suyos.

- Quisiera decirle adiós, pero no sé cómo…- Susurró Naruto, girando su mirada hacia Sasuke; su boca mostrando una sonrisa triste.- Quizá busque una flor y la queme… pensando que la flor es su cuerpo, y que las cenizas son su alma que finalmente ha sido liberada para recorrer el mundo. ¿Crees que será una buena despedida?-

- Suena como algo apropiado. Cuando te recuperes iremos a buscarla.- Le contestó Sasuke, viendo como el joven asentía en silencio.

Se acercaron uno al otro; sus brazos rodeándose mutuamente en un cálido abrazo; sus frentes posándose suavemente una sobre la otra, narices rozándose íntimamente.

- Me siento tan feliz al ver que estás conmigo.- Musitó Naruto, su voz suave como la seda.

Pálidos brazos se cerraron con un poco más de fuerza alrededor del cuerpo contrario, atrayéndole suavemente; una leve sonrisa adornando finos labios.

- Siento que por fin todo tiene sentido, Sasuke. Los años de tristeza y rechazo que viví, el haberte conocido, el haberte perdido por tan largo tiempo, el haberme vuelto loco de dolor por ello, toda la tortura a la que me sometieron, el que tú me hallas rescatado, el tenerte ahora a mi lado. Y este odio intenso que me consume, esta venganza que deseo ejercer sobre Konoha. Ahora… puedo comprenderlo todo.- Susurró Naruto, su rostro reposando en aquel cálido pecho; sus dedos jugueteando con la piel que tenía a su alcance. - Yo necesito destruir Konoha, Sasuke. Lo necesito para que estas manos dejen de _dolerme tanto. _Para que todo_ deje de doler… - _

- Lo sé. Lo haremos… juntos lo haremos. Juntos destruiremos esa villa, aniquilaremos todo ser vivo dentro de ella, borraremos su localización del mapa. Todo… Todo lo destruiremos.-

_Destruiré con mis manos ensangrentadas y mis ojos malditos toda esa villa. Todo para que finalmente tú puedas ser feliz._

- Estamos locos, ¿verdad?-

- Si, lo estamos. Pero nuestra locura nos ha ayudado a ver el mundo como realmente es.- Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Naruto, triste y llena de melancolía.

- Si es así, entonces deseo permanecer loco hasta el día de mi muerte.- Susurró, sus grandes ojos cerrándose.

Y así, ambos permanecieron de ese momento en adelante en silencio; sus manos entrelazadas, sus corazones latiendo acompasados, sus pieles tocándose sutilmente…

… _sus mentes llenas de dolor y oscuridad. Conectadas más allá de la maldad, de la tristeza eterna y la monstruosidad que se resguardaba en sus respectivas almas._

_Porque en esos instantes, no sólo sus mentes se conectaban en el deseo conjunto de venganza. Sus corazones también se conectaban: el negro, destrozado y corrompido corazón de uno uniéndose invisiblemente al puro, herido y triste corazón del otro; sanándose e infectándose mutuamente con la intensa fuerza de sus sentimientos, sus emociones y anhelos._

_Anhelos y sentimientos en los que se veían juntos. Imágenes mentales en las que juntos caminaban por las veredas del infierno, en las que juntos danzaban por los caminos de la muerte, la oscuridad y la venganza._

_Siempre en sus mentes el deseo de permanecer juntos… sus almas unidas gracias a una invisible cuerda roja, imposible de cortar._

"_¿Nunca me abandonarás?"_

"_Nunca te abandonaré."  
_

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-  
_

_Suavidad. Algo que identificaba como mullidas sábanas arropando su cuerpo, otorgándole una fresca calidez._

_Calor. Un acogedor calor que recorría todo su cuerpo herido y doliente._

_Era tan extraño todo aquello. Lo último que lograba recordar era el hecho de haber caído sobre la ardiente arena, entregado completamente a la muerte._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué se hallaba vivo? _

"_Qué acontecimiento… tan raro."_

Y con ese pensamiento en mente fue que finalmente logró abrir sus ojos, los rayos de un sol incandescente hiriendo sus retinas, obligándole a cerrar sus párpados y a cubrirse con una de sus manos.

Una de sus _limpias y vendadas manos_.

Y al instante de percatarse de tal hecho, sus sentidos se activaron por completo; en su mente maquinándose las mil y una posibles respuestas a lo que en esos momentos veía.

_Había caído, débil y moribundo, sobre las ardorosas arenas del desierto. Incapaz de seguir y con la muerte sobre la cabeza._

_Recordaba el haber visto en la distancia la impenetrable muralla de la Villa de la Arena y haber pensado en lo jodida que estaba su suerte al haberse atrevido a caer en un sitio en el que seguramente terminarían matándole como a un cerdo._

_Recordaba el haber sido poseído por el vértigo, sus ojos entrecerrados divisando un contingente de ninjas que se acercaban gritando hacia él._

_Y luego… todo era oscuridad._

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, observando con mayor detalle todo lo que a su alrededor se hallaba. Notando las pulidas paredes de piedra caliza, los toques de madera oscura en el techo; las vasijas de barro rudimentario llenas de agua turbulenta, los muebles hechos de madera y tapizados con tela áspera y de colores terrosos

_Sus sentidos captando el olor salado y de caliente sensación, insuflado con aromas de arena y sudor._

Y como buen ninja y ANBU, Sai supo al instante en donde se hallaba. Y al saberlo, un peso enorme cayó sobre su estómago.

_Se hallaba en Suna. Y seguramente, tarde o temprano, alguien entraría para matarle por su osadía._

Aunque Sai no podía llamarlo una _osadía premeditada, _ya que en los momentos cercanos a su muerte, su cuerpo había actuado impulsado por una fuerza que nada tenía que ver con su propia mentalidad, su consciencia o sus pensamientos.

_Su cuerpo le había guiado a ese lugar… a morir destazado como un cerdo._

"_Oh, bueno. Al fin y al cabo iba a morir… Y al menos esta vez será bajo las manos de otro ser humano, y no una muerte tan patética como el ser tragado por la arena."_

Y mientras su mente se perdía en todos esos pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación en la que se hallaba se abrió. Y al hacerlo, los negros ojos de Sai se enfocaron nuevamente, observando a su visitante quien en esos momentos ingresaba silenciosamente, como si de una sombra se tratase, al lugar.

Y al ver aquellos dos intensos ojos aquamarina enmarcados en aquellas suaves ojeras observándole inexpresivamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Sai dejó de pensar en su futuro y se concentró en enfocar su mente en el peligro latente en el que se hallaba _en esos instantes._

- Nos vemos nuevamente, Kazekage-sama.- Musitó, su voz ligeramente enronquecida por el desuso y la arena que se había adentrado a su garganta. Sus labios formando una de sus tradicionales sonrisas, la cual iluminaba todo menos sus ojos oscurecidos.

- Así es, ANBU de Konoha.- Un suave, lento parpadeo; aquellos inmutables ojos, intensos y desgarradores, paralizando a Sai con su imponente mirada.- Tuviste suerte de que mi dominio se extendiese mucho más allá de las murallas que resguardan mi villa. Tu sangre fue absorbida por mi arena, y eso me permitió saber que estabas allá afuera.-

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente entre ambas figuras, sus miradas jamás despegándose una de la otra.

- ¿Me matarás, Kazekage-sama?- Preguntó de la nada Sai, su rostro portando una tranquilidad casi inhumana.

Ojos aquamarina se entrecerraron ligeramente.

- Pensaba que los ninjas de Konoha eran inteligentes, pero al parecer me he equivocado. Si hubiese deseado matarte me hubiese ahorrado el trabajo de traerte a mi villa y sanar tus heridas, y simplemente hubiese dejado que la arena te tragase e hiciese con tu cuerpo lo que deseara.- Musitó Gaara, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana abierta, recostándose suavemente contra el alfeizar, dándole la espalda al ANBU.

_Dándole la espalda como si se tratase de un gesto de confianza. O como si simplemente le viese como alguien incapaz de representar una amenaza._

Sai no lograba comprender a ese sujeto. Su mente se hallaba aturdida ante aquella nueva información. Se suponía que había roto el tratado que Suna había acordado con Konoha, pero en vez de haber sido asesinado se hallaba ahí, siendo atendido por esa gente; en presencia del líder de esa villa el cual al parecer no tenía intención alguna de matarle.

_Todo esto es tan raro… Sinceramente no comprendo la actitud de este hombre._

- ¿Por qué no matarme? Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo. Usted cortó los lazos con Konoha, pero yo tuve la osadía de volver… ¿Por qué no me mata?- Insistió Sai, deseoso de hallar las respuestas a sus dudas.

- No lo hiciste a propósito, tu instinto de supervivencia te trajo aquí. Además, mi honor es mucho más importante que el mantener una ley. No puedo matar a alguien que se encuentra herido e indefenso, una acción como esa iría en contra de lo que soy ahora y me remitiría a volver a la época en donde no era más que un simple monstruo deseoso de sangre.- Replicó Gaara, su mirada puesta en las afueras.

- Ya veo. El honor… es algo importante entre los seres humanos.- Musitó Sai, más para sí que para su acompañante; en su mente guardándose aquel nuevo y valioso pedazo de información.

- Las heridas en tu abdomen fueron sanadas, las de tu rostro también. Lamentablemente, las cicatrices permanecerán en ambos; no se pudo hacer nada para borrarlas.-

- No importa; me servirán como recuerdo.- Musitó Sai, sonriendo falsamente.

- ¿Un recuerdo de la monstruosidad de la que puede ser capaz un _jinchuriki_?- Preguntó Gaara volviéndose hacia Sai, sus intensos ojos aquamarina viendo más allá de la falsedad de su sonrisa y la relajada expresión de su mirada. Captando la sorpresa oculta tras la indiferencia, el dolor matizado con falsa tranquilidad.- Yo fui uno de esos monstruos. Por ello soy capaz de reconocer el aroma de Naruto en tus heridas; el horrible y grotesco chakra del Kyuubi en tu piel destrozada.-

Y aunque Gaara guardó silencio luego de eso, sus intensos ojos brillaban de una manera que incitaba a Sai a contarle lo sucedido. Como si silenciosamente Gaara le pidiese, le rogase una explicación. Y Sai lo notaba, y lo entendía… y deseaba otorgarle a ese hombre que deliberadamente había salvado su vida algo a cambio de tan enorme favor.

- Luego de habernos reunido con usted, enfilamos en dirección a Konoha. Pero en el camino decidimos parar en una villa cercana al país de la Lluvia, para reabastecernos y seguir nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos, encontramos que todos los habitantes habían sido asesinados cruelmente por bandidos. Pero… también nos encontramos con que Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha se hallaban ahí.- Comenzó Sai, su mirada jamás desviándose de Gaara, quien le observaba atentamente.

Y los minutos siguientes se gastaron en las explicaciones de lo sucedido. Detallando perfectamente el momento en el que habían llegado a la destrozada villa, el momento en el que se habían encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha, el instante en el que habían visto a Naruto… con su cuerpo destrozado y repleto de sangre, con sus ojos opacos y cargados de maldiciones; completamente descontrolado y poseído por el más abyecto y grotesco aborrecimiento.

Sai le contó a Gaara las batallas que acontecieron, el hecho de que Naruto había perdido la cordura y se había envuelto en el manto de una bestia que no tenía control, ni piedad, ni humanidad. Le contó lo asustado que se había sentido, el horror que había experimentado, los fútiles intentos de sacar a Naruto de su locura, el dolor tanto físico como emocional de sentir como aquella bestia en la que se hallaba convertida su mejor amigo caía sobre él, hiriéndole y destrozándole.

Le detalló la duda en aquellos inhumanos ojos, el cómo había dejado de atacarle para luego envolverse en gritos adornados de bestial horror. Le contó como Yamato se había rebelado; haciéndole daño a Naruto, hundiéndole en horribles torturas; todo con el deseo de llevarle arrastrando a la villa, o matarle en el proceso.

Le contó todo lo que había hecho Sasuke Uchiha para tratar de salvar a Naruto; la intensidad de su esfuerzo, las heridas horribles que había recibido, la sangre que había adornado sus ojos, sus gritos destrozados y llenos de ira al ver como torturaban a su ser más preciado.

Le contó sobre la muerte de Sakura, sobre cómo ésta había utilizado su cuerpo como un escudo para salvar a Naruto del mortal ataque de un Yamato desquiciado. Como Naruto había caído, completamente destrozado, junto al cuerpo muerto de la joven… le describió sus lágrimas; el momento en el que Sasuke se lo había llevado… dejándole solo con el cuerpo frío de una amiga muerta y los desconocidos cuerpos de otras cientos de personas.

Finalmente, con su voz entumecida por un sentimiento que no comprendía, le narró cómo había recogido y quemado los cuerpos, como había despedido a su amiga y compañera, y como había seguido su camino, aguardando la muerte… abrazándola con resignada paz.

Y al terminar su relato parpadeó confundido, sintiendo como una extraña sensación de ligereza se instalaba en su pecho; percibiendo como algo brotaba de sus ojos y descendía húmedo por sus mejillas.

_¿Aún estaba sangrando?_

- Estás llorando.- Musitó de golpe el Kazekage, su tono tenso… lleno de una especie de oscura y poderosa emoción.

Los negros ojos del joven ANBU se ensancharon ligeramente, una de sus manos alzándose lentamente, colocándose con cierto temor sobre uno de sus párpados, para luego trazar la línea húmeda que sus propias lágrimas habían dejado; sus dedos percibiendo la extraña y caliente sensación.

- Estoy… ¿llorando?- Musitó, completamente perdido, completamente aturdido.

_Llorar. El… nunca antes había llorado. ¿Por qué lloraba? _

- ¿Qué… significa?- Preguntó, sus negros ojos alzándose y observando al hombre frente a él. Ese hombre que le observaba, con su semblante rígido y palidecido, enfermizo y lleno de una especie de trepidante oscuridad que se notaba en la forma en la que sus oscuros ojos brillaban y en la forma en la que sus fuertes puños se cerraban, suaves hileras de fina arena danzando peligrosamente alrededor de sus muñecas.

_Podía ver el odio intenso que se arremolinaba dentro de aquellos ojos aquamarina. Ese odio que, aunque sabía no estaba dirigido a él… aún así lograba hacer que su piel se erizase._

- Lloras porque tu alma y tu corazón están sangrando; heridos y llenos de sufrimiento. Las lágrimas ayudan a limpiar la sangre, a sellar las heridas y a aplacar un poco el dolor. Son necesarias para sanar…-

Y Sai comprendió esas palabras, aún a pesar de que fuesen simples metáforas. Las comprendió perfectamente, porque la sensación que le otorgaban esas lágrimas que derramaba era… como la sensación que uno sentía cuando dejaba caer agua fresca sobre una herida.

_Extrañamente reconfortante._

- ¿Cómo le viste?- Preguntó de golpe Gaara, su voz tensa y oscurecida por la rabia; sus puños apretados y temblorosos.

_Y Sai supo que preguntaba por Naruto; la intensidad en sus ojos le delataba._

- Él… se hallaba completamente destrozado, física y mentalmente. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura pudieron detener a Yamato antes de que le matara pero… no pudieron evitar todas las otras torturas. – La mirada de Sai se oscureció, sus labios temblando ligeramente.- Él gritaba de una forma tan horripilante. Yo jamás podré olvidar sus bramidos. Era como si… como si el dolor del mundo entero se hubiese compactado en sus lamentos. Yo no pude verle ya que Uchiha Sasuke le resguardaba completamente pero podía entrever las dislocaciones en sus huesos, las heridas abiertas y la sangre… tanta sangre y tan roja…- Sai se detuvo, agitando lentamente la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados.- Yo jamás podré olvidarlo… jamás.

Los labios de Gaara se apretaron poderosamente, volviéndose finas líneas sin color.

Y sin aviso alguno, uno de aquellos temblorosos puños se dejó caer violentamente sobre la mesa más cercana, destrozando con la poderosa fuerza de su ira la madera, la vasija de cerámica que se hallaba apostada encima de esta cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo junto con los pedazos de madera rotos; el agua esparciéndose por el suelo, las flores siguiendo el camino del líquido transparente.

Todo mientras Sai le observaba en silencio, imperturbable ante tan súbito arranque de ira; sus negros ojos observando todo con la ávida curiosidad de un niño que se encuentra aprendiendo del mundo y sus altibajos.

- Maldita sea Konoha. Maldito sea ese hombre…- Susurró, su voz un rugido suave pero cargado de un odio inhumano.- Malditos sean todos los habitantes de esa villa espantosa.- Verdes ojos se giraron hacia Sai, quien se tensó expectante, aguardando cualquier tipo de posible reacción que aquel hombre pudiese lanzarle.

Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, Sai no recibió fulminantes miradas, o palabras cortantes que auguraban muertes dolorosas. Lo único que recibió fueron esos ojos intensos, de un verde tan profundo como el joven jamás había visto en su vida… llenos de tantos sentimientos, algunos de los cuales comprendía, muchos de los cuales desconocía.

- Tú… Cuando te vi por primera vez, entrando a mi Villa junto a Sakura Haruno y… ese ANBU bastardo, recordé que hace mucho Naruto me había hablado de ti. De tu actitud, de tus sonrisas falsas tras las cuales te escondías para evitar que alguien pudiese ver más allá de lo que exteriorizabas. Y cuando te vi, supe que detrás de toda esa fachada había alguien distinto. Alguien que se hallaba perdido en los caminos de la vida y que buscaba las respuestas a sus eternas dudas.- Verdes ojos parpadearon lentamente, observándole aún… con esa mirada que parecía querer engullirle en su poderoso magnetismo.

Y Sai, poco acostumbrado a actitudes como aquellas, no pudo más que permanecer observándole, en silencio y lleno de una latente curiosidad que hacía que su corazón palpitase fuertemente contra su pecho, de una forma casi dolorosa.

_Porque era maravillosa… la manera en la que ese hombre que frente a él se hallaba le leía. Comprendiéndole más de lo que siquiera él mismo llegaba a comprenderse._

- Has pasado por una experiencia horrible. Has visto con tus propios ojos el dolor y la muerte de tus amigos; la traición de alguien que considerabas un mentor; la masacre grotesca de cientos de personas inocentes. Y a pesar de todo, has sobrevivido. Y por ello es hora de que pienses qué es lo que deseas. Es hora de que busques el camino correcto. Estás vivo por una razón… debes buscar el significado de eso para así vivir en paz.-

- Yo…- Sai no sabía qué decir, su mente demasiado aturdida con toda la nueva información que su cerebro procesaba.

- Puedes quedarte hasta que tus heridas sanen. Pero una vez eso pase, debes decidir tu camino. Si decides volver a Konoha, te dejaré ir, pero no aseguraré tu bienestar más allá de las murallas de mi villa. –

- Yo… no puedo volver a Konoha. No puedo, ni tampoco lo deseo. Todo aquello que una vez amé de esa villa ya se ha ido… No me queda nada que me ate a ese lugar.- Una temblorosa sonrisa, carente de falsedad, se instaló en sus labios.- Además, estoy seguro de que Yamato-sensei anunció mi muerte o mi insurrección por no haber accedido a sus mandatos de herir a Naruto. Si piso esa villa, seguramente me matarán antes de que siquiera logre abrir la boca.-

_No me queda nada por lo que luchar. Sakura está muerta… Naruto está en brazos de alguien más, lejano y cumpliendo su venganza._

_¿Es así como se siente un ser humano cuando reconoce que se ha esfumado su voluntad para vivir?_

Gaara siguió observándole, silencioso. Sus hombros un poco más relajados, sus puños soltándose; la oscuridad de sus ojos desapareciendo lentamente, siendo sustituida por una especie de seria fachada.

_La fachada de un gobernante. Inmutable… Inamovible. Perfecto en su despliegue de seguridad y poderío._

_Era maravillosa la forma en la que un ser humano lograba ocultar sus instintos más animales._

Y cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono suave, pero dominante. De esos tonos que te incitaban a escucharlos, ya fuese por respeto, por admiración o por miedo.

- ¿No deseas volver a Konoha?- Ante la negativa del joven ANBU, la tensión en los delgados labios se disipó ligeramente, el rostro del Kazekage tomando una actitud más relajada.- Entonces puedes quedarte.-

Un simple parpadeo; rostro pálido ladeándose, confundido.

- ¿Qué?- Musitó Sai, ligeramente aturdido.

- Si tu decisión es cortar lazos con Konoha, yo puedo aceptarte en mi villa. Se te obligará a quemar todas tus pertenencias relativas a ese lugar, sobre todo la banda en tu frente. Se removerán todos los _jutsus_ colocados por tus superiores, así como los rangos conferidos por la Villa de Konoha. Aquí se te dará un rango equivalente y se te concederá la ciudadanía. Claro que también puedes escoger el irte… pero como te repito, yo no puedo asegurar tu seguridad más allá de mis murallas. Tendrías que resolver tus problemas por ti mismo.- Terminó Gaara, tranquilamente

- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que Sai pudo musitar, sus ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa de comprender todo aquello que se le ofrecía.

- Aún a pesar de que Naruto trató de matarte, tú no buscaste vengarte. Trataste de salvarle, aún a pesar de saber que las posibilidades eran pocas. Recibiste todas esas grotescas heridas en el proceso de ayudarle. Te negaste a seguir las órdenes de tu superior de asesinarle, aún cuando eso hubiese significado tu propia muerte. Te quedaste para honrar la memoria de un amigo y de personas que ni siquiera conocías… Para mí, todo eso conforma el más perfecto ejemplo no tan sólo de un ninja admirable, sino también de un ser humano admirable.-

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras profundas y reales, algo dentro del pecho de Sai se estrujó poderosamente; la calidez cubriendo su cuerpo entero, una de sus manos acudiendo a su pecho, el cual apretó con fuerza... la confusión en sus ojos siendo reemplazada por una suavidad, una paz inmensa.

- ¿Está dispuesto a aceptarme, aún a pesar de que soy de una villa enemiga? ¿Aún a pesar de no conocerme?- Preguntó, su voz debilitada por aquella oleada de nuevos y abrumadores sentimientos.

- Si.- Fue la simple respuesta, proferida con una fuerza… con una determinación que logró hacer estremecer la piel del joven ANBU.

_Desea aceptarme. Él desea aceptarme aún a pesar de saber que mi vida ya no tiene significado._

_Este hombre piensa que yo valgo lo suficiente como para… salvarme. Qué… extraño._

_¿Qué significa este sentimiento que surca por mi cuerpo… dándome calidez? ¿De dónde provienen estas fuerzas que siento correr ahora por mis venas? ¿Por qué sus palabras provocan… que mi mente se olvide de la muerte?_

- Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser quién desees ser, Sai. Podrás liberarte de las invisibles cadenas de una villa que estuvo años enteros controlándote. Aprenderás finalmente lo que es ser un humano. Konoha sólo te ha ofrecido opresión, sólo te ha empujado a la inhumanidad.- La imponente figura se acercó al borde de la cama, impresionantes ojos aqua resplandeciendo en la suave luz de la habitación; una mano alzándose solemnemente hacia él.- Yo, en cambio, te ofrezco la libertad; te ofrezco el recuperar tu humanidad. Quédate en Suna, sé parte de mi ejército… luchemos juntos contra la opresiva y cruel Konoha. Venguemos a nuestro amado Naruto… y a tu querida Sakura.-

_Luchar en contra de la opresiva Konoha._

_Recuperar mi humanidad._

_Vengar a Naruto. Lograr que Sakura descanse en paz. _

_Recuperar… mi propia paz._

Sai observó en silencio la mano extendida y lentamente, extendió la suya… ambas manos encontrándose en el camino, estrechándose suavemente pero con la fuerza suficiente como para dar a entender la seriedad del asunto que en esos momentos trataban.

_Este hombre… me ha otorgado una nueva voluntad para seguir viviendo._

Y mientras estrechaba la mano de Gaara, a la mente de Sai volvieron las memorias escondidas en su mente. La memoria de Sakura, con su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos vivaces, sonriéndole mientras le contaba algún chiste; o gritándole por alguna tontería que hubiese dicho.

Verdes ojos, llenos de calidez.

_Sakura. Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí._

Y luego recordó a Naruto… los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto observándole con una enorme calidez. Su sonrisa perfecta iluminando todo su hermoso rostro, haciendo que todo a su alrededor palideciese.

_Sai siempre había comparado la sonrisa de Naruto con el sol. Radiante y cegadora…_

"_Sai… ¿Sabes por qué amo las hojas del otoño?"_

_Gemas azules resplandeciendo hermosamente. Esos ojos que le observaban a él, reconociéndole como algo más que un compañero. Como a un amigo… como a un hermano._

_Para él, Naruto siempre había sido alguien hermoso. Aún cuando nunca hubiese tenido la osadía de decirlo._

"_Ahora es tu momento, Sai. Sé como las hojas de otoño que Naruto tanto ama. Haz que Sakura se enorgullezca."_

"_Conviértete en alguien libre… por primera vez en tu vida."_

- Ser libre.- Musitó Sai, su tono lleno de seguridad, insuflado de confianza.- Ser libre como las hojas marchitas del otoño y como las memorias perdidas en las mentes de los soñadores. Eso es lo que deseo.-

- Y lo tendrás.- Susurró Gaara.

Y aún cuando las palabras dejaron de ser necesarias, aún cuando el silencio inundó nuevamente la estancia, aún así sus manos jamás se separaron, ni las miradas se desviaron. En contra de todo pronóstico ambos permanecieron unidos por esa frágil y al mismo tiempo significativa unión… finas, muy finas hileras de arena rodeando las manos entrelazadas, como si de un lazo de tratase.

_Enlazando sus destinos… para la búsqueda de un propósito común._

- Juntos, podremos lograrlo.- Susurró Sai, sus ojos brillantes de expectación… de curiosa emoción.

- Lo haremos.- Musitó a su vez Gaara, el brillo en sus ojos lleno de una fiereza salvaje.

_Juntos… contribuiremos a destrozar el imperio de la Hoja._

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-  
_

_Al final, todo fue hecho tal y cómo lo habían planificado horas antes, mientras yacían abrazados en aquel enorme bosque._

Y en esos momentos, horas después de todo lo hablado, ambos se hallaban en un claro de ese enorme bosque, de pie frente a un cúmulo de troncos que ardían apaciblemente. Naruto lanzando pequeñas florecillas de bellos tonos rosados al fuego; ambos observando en silencio como las delicadas flores, al entrar en contacto con las llamas, ardían instantáneamente, quemándose y volviéndose cenizas que luego eran arrastradas por el viento hacia el cielo. Una hilera finísima de color grisáceo formando patrones espirales que se desfiguraban con la fuerza de la brisa, esparciendo junto con las cenizas un suave aroma a flores silvestres…

… penetrando en los sentidos de ambos jóvenes; sus rostros mostrando gran tranquilidad.

- Esto es… perfecto.- Murmuró Naruto su mirada desviándose hacia su acompañante quién asintió levemente, devolviéndole la mirada.- Gracias por ayudarme a lograrlo, Sasuke.

El aludido no hizo comentario alguno, volviendo su mirada hacia la improvisada fogata que servía como simbólica pira funeraria.

- ¿La ves, Sasuke? Porque yo puedo verla. Está bailando en el viento y parece contenta. Mi corazón siente… que ella está feliz con esta dedicatoria que le hemos hecho. Ella está en un mejor lugar… su alma está en paz y eso hace que me sienta tranquilo y que la culpa no sea tanta.- Musitó Naruto, sonriendo suavemente.

Tras esas palabras ambos permanecieron en silencio, Naruto lanzando sus florecillas al fuego. Y cuando finalmente la última de ellas fue consumida, ambos observaron como el fuego lentamente perecía ante la falta de avivamiento. Y sus rostros se giraron nuevamente, comunicándose silenciosamente; los ojos de Naruto repletos de emociones que hacían que el azul de sus irises resplandeciera de una manera que lograba provocar en Sasuke un sentimiento profundo y poderoso.

_Un sentimiento que le impulsaba a tomarle entre sus brazos, abrazarle fuertemente… y jamás dejarle ir._

Y lo hizo, acercándose sin decir palabra alguna; sus brazos extendiéndose y tomando el cuerpo de Naruto para estrecharle en un suave abrazo.

Sediento de contacto, Naruto se aferró de vuelta… su rostro hundiéndose en la curva de aquel cuello blanco y perfecto.

- Tenemos que irnos.- Le susurró Sasuke, sus dedos recorriendo las hebras rubias que se hallaban a su alcance. Y Naruto asintió en silencio, su cuerpo despegándose del otro, su mirada volviendo hacia la improvisada pira funeraria, en donde ya el fuego se hallaba a pasos de extinguirse… las cenizas inundando el aire cercano; impregnando todo con un aroma de fuego y flores silvestres.

- Adios, Sakura…- Musitó suavemente, para luego girarse y emprender su camino junto a Sasuke, quien le aguardaba paciente. Y al llegar a su lado, ambos se observaron en silencio, mientras el Uchiha le tendía sus espadas y Naruto las colocaba tras su espalda; emprendiendo ambos el camino oscuro que frente a ellos se mostraba.

_El desfigurado puño de Naruto abriéndose lentamente… dejando libre el último pedazo de una destrozada flor, el cual voló suavemente, fuera de su alcance, hasta perderse eternamente en los caminos de luz que poco a poco ellos iban dejando atrás._

"_Adiós, mi querida Sakura. Por favor, no te sientas sola mientras danzas en el cielo… porque pronto mandaré a toda Konoha para que te sirva de compañía."  
_

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-_

- _Todo ha salido perfectamente.-_

La exclamación poderosa se escuchó por todo el pequeño cuarto de hospital, proferida por una voz de tonalidad enronquecida; su dueño paseando tranquilamente de lado a lado; sus pasos resonando suavemente por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Perfectamente, dice usted? ¿Y mi brazo qué?- Escupió la figura acostada en la prístina cama, vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en el prominente muñón que tiempo atrás había sido un poderoso brazo.

- Mi apreciado Yamato. Lo de tu brazo fue un mal cálculo en la ecuación. Aunque debo decir que tuvo un efecto arrolladoramente positivo a la hora de engañar a Tsunade. Nada mejor que mucha sangre, muchos gritos y un rostro repleto de dolor para fingir inocencia…- La figura de Danzou paseó un poco más en la estancia, para luego detenerse frente a la ventana de la habitación, sus entrecerrados ojos observando la bullente ciudad.

_Esa ciudad repleta de habitantes que se movían de un lado a otro; sin sospechar todo el revuelo que se gestaba tras bambalinas. Ingenuas criaturas que vivían su día a día sin pensar otra cosa que no fuese el comer, dormir, procrearse o disfrutar._

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Danzou-sama? No creerá que Tsunade será lo suficientemente tonta como para no investigar la versión que le he dado. Ella tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad. Y no habrá brazo cercenado que la detenga de matarnos.- La voz del joven hombre, a pesar de escucharse decidida, portaba cierto tinte ansioso que el dirigente de los ANBU Raíz fue capaz de percibir.

- Eso no pasará, Yamato. Yo me aseguraré de que Tsunade jamás se entere de la mentira que hemos confeccionado.-

- ¿Cómo?- Susurró Yamato, la duda acentuando sus palabras.

- Cuando Tsunade envíe al grupo de reconocimiento a la villa destruida, yo enviaré a un pequeño contingente de mis ANBUS disfrazados de ninjas enemigos para aniquilarles. Tú asesinaste a Sakura Haruno, así que todo peligro por su parte fue eliminado. Y aunque sé que no lograste asesinar a Sai, me informaste que se hallaba gravemente herido. Seguramente se encuentra vagando moribundo; tarde o temprano morirá. Claro, si es que Sasuke Uchiha no terminó asesinándole luego de todo el trajeo inicial. Sólo un milagro podría salvar a ese chico… y yo nunca he creído en los milagros.- Arrugados dedos se posaron sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, apretando suavemente la madera a su alcance.- Esos dos chicos no son importantes. Lo importante ahora es mantener a Tsunade en la mentira que hemos creado; mantener alejado al Kazekage de Suna y, por supuesto, encontrar y asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Naruto Uzumaki antes de que lleguen a nuestra villa.-

- El Kazekage es un chico sumamente poderoso, Danzou-sama. Yo sé… sé que él sospechaba algo. La manera en la que me observaba cuando fuimos a Suna me hacía pensar que sabía todo lo que estaba pensando. Aún cuando utilicé todas mis herramientas para fingir hallarme en el estado en el que Sakura y Sai se hallaban, estoy seguro que algo llegó a sospechar… - Musitaba Yamato, el nerviosismo apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo, haciendo que se removiese incómodo en la blanca cama; leves expresiones de dolor surcando su rostro.

- No seas paranoico, Yamato. El Kazekage sólo es otro chiquillo más… un monstruo que se identifica con Uzumaki y que desea protegerle por la conexión que ambos poseen. No es más listo que nosotros, ni más poderoso. Sólo es un niño… un chiquillo que debemos hallar la forma de eliminar. Pero no debemos enfocarnos sólo en eso.- La mirada de Danzou se giró hacia el ANBU acostado en la blanca cama, su mirada penetrante logrando que Yamato parase sus movimientos y se irguiese lo más posible, la ansiedad borrándose de su rostro y siendo reemplazada con una expresión solemne.

- Tsunade se encuentra en mis manos, Yamato. Sólo es cuestión de unas cuantas mentiras más y la tendré rogando por ayuda. Ella no puede con toda la presión que esta situación ha puesto sobre sus hombros; se encuentra a tan sólo pasos de romperse en mil pedazos. Y eso es lo que busco… que se destroce completamente y que busque en mí consejo, para así yo arrebatarle lo que por derecho debería ser mío. Y cuando tenga el poder, reinaré sobre Konoha como absoluto gobernante: ordenaré el encarcelamiento de Sasuke Uchiha y usaré su inconmensurable poder para dominar a mi antojo a esa bestia maldita llamada Naruto Uzumaki. Con el poder de esos dos especímenes, podré extender mi poderío a todos los países… y dominaré todo este maldito continente.- Y todo eso Danzou lo dijo con un tono deseoso, desesperado y matizado de suave locura.

_Como si se tratase de alguien que hablaba de un anhelo perseguido por siglos._

- ¿Cómo logrará hacerlo, Danzou-sama? Ellos son… obscenamente poderosos. Ni siquiera usted podría competir con el poder destructor que esos dos chicos poseen. Yo lo he visto, lo he sentido… es escalofriante.-

- Por eso es que les deseo, Yamato. Porque ambos son escalofriantemente poderosos. Uno de ellos sería más que suficiente para dominar toda Konoha, pero los dos… sería algo increíble. Yo no me preocupo por cómo lograrlo… porque conozco perfectamente la más profunda debilidad de ambos.- Una grotesca sonrisa, repleta de depravada maldad, se instaló en los labios de Danzou, desfigurando sus arrugadas facciones.

- La debilidad de Naruto Uzumaki es Sasuke Uchiha… y la debilidad de Sasuke Uchiha es Naruto Uzumaki. Con el ingenio necesario, lograré que uno termine convirtiéndose en la destrucción del otro. Y cuando logre hacerlo, los tendré a ambos en mis manos para hacer con ellos lo que me plazca. Haré que Sasuke Uchiha se convierta en las cadenas de Naruto Uzumaki. Haré que Uzumaki se vuelva más loco de lo que ya está. Torturaré su mente hasta que no quede más que una marioneta que usaré a mi antojo y haré que Sasuke Uchiha sufra el horror de dominar con su bendita maldición a ese ser que tanto significa para él. Mataré sus almas de dolor… para así tener el control absoluto de sus cuerpos y de sus poderes.- Y mientras hablaba, la tonalidad de Danzou se volvía cada vez más desesperada, repleta siempre de un anhelo enfermizo, horrible y mezquino.

_Una tonalidad que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca de Yamato se erizaran. Tanta era la locura que impregnaba cada una de esas horrendas palabras._

- ¿Sabes, Yamato? Tu actuación logró convencer a Tsunade. Sé que tarde o temprano ella se dirigirá a Konoha para alertarles del peligro que tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha Sasuke representan para la villa. Todo el sistema que ella con tanto esfuerzo había deseado controlar se va a desmoronar; los habitantes de esta villa perderán el control; se llenarán de miedo y terror. Y por ello, comenzarán a dudar de la fortaleza de su líder… y desearán alguien con mayor poder, alguien que les salve de la muerte inminente que esos dos seres traerán sobre sus cabezas. Y ahí, mi apreciado Yamato… es que entraré yo en escena.- Una sonrisa llena de cruel satisfacción se instaló en el anciano rostro de Danzou, las yemas de sus dedos tamborileando alegremente contra la madera del alfeizar.- Todo se encuentra perfectamente planeado… y el momento se acerca. Lo siento en mi sangre palpitante de expectación. Tsunade se encuentra encerrada desde hace días, si no es hoy, será mañana; pero tarde o temprano veré su rostro derrotado dirigiéndose al pueblo.-

- Yo también espero con ansias ese momento, Danzou-sama. Y espero de igual forma que una vez usted se encuentre en la cima del poder, se acuerde de este noble combatiente cuyo esfuerzo fue elemental para la realización de sus planes.- Musitó Yamato, su rostro inexpresivo, pero su tono de voz lleno de una sutil persuasión.

- Claro que lo recordaré, mi leal ANBU. Cuando llegue el momento, serás premiado acorde a los sacrificios y esfuerzos que hayas realizado.- Contestó Danzou.

_Y créeme… te sorprenderás al saber lo que te tengo deparado._

Por su parte, Yamato asintió en silencio; su rostro mostrando una complacencia jactanciosa.

_Se complacía al saber que todo su sacrificio, sus esfuerzos y la energía perdida por culpa de esa grotesca misión le abonaría un beneficio mucho mayor a largo plazo. Eso era lo que necesitaba: beneficios._

_Fue por ello que traicionó a la villa, a la Hokage y a sus alumnos. Él era un ANBU, un ser que había sido entrenado para no sentir nada más allá de la motivación necesaria para cumplir una misión._

_La vida, las torturas, las misiones, los entrenamientos; todo le había ayudado a deshacerse de sus tontos sentimentalismos. En realidad, nunca había sentido nada más allá de curiosidad por sus alumnos. Curiosidad por aquella jovencita hermosa de cabellos rosados, con sus puños de hierro y sus habilidades curativas; curiosidad por el chiquillo ANBU, que había sido entrenado como él pero que aún así buscaba las respuestas a sus preguntas de cómo ser un humano verdadero._

_Y sobre todo, curiosidad por ese chiquillo al que había visto crecer envuelto en la oscuridad del rechazo, del odio y la amargura. Aquel jovencito perfecto en su marcada desigualdad, demasiado bello, demasiado monstruoso, demasiado poderoso como para ser aceptado en la sociedad. _

_Curiosidad. Siempre sintió curiosidad. Pero nunca sintió afecto por ninguno de ellos. Nunca llegó a sentir la necesidad de protegerles, de ayudarles. Para él, ellos eran tan sólo cosas que deseaba observar… objetos con vida que le gustaba mirar._

_Por ello es que no le había temblado la mano para matar a Naruto Uzumaki. Por ello fue que, al darse cuenta de que había asesinado a Sakura Haruno, a su mente no vino remordimiento alguno. Por ello podía mentir con tanta facilidad, echarle la culpa a otros, aparentar inocencia._

_En su alma ya no había sentimientos humanos. El ser un ANBU por tanto tiempo había logrado extirparle los sentimientos. Su corazón sólo era un órgano que cumplía la función de enviar sangre a todo su cuerpo. _

_Nada sentía por la muerte de su pupila bajo sus propias manos. Para nada le importaba el destino de su pupilo y camarada ANBU. Mucho menos le importaba la salud o el bienestar de un joven que, desde un principio, él había clasificado como una simple bestia encerrada en el cuerpo de un humano._

_Él era el ANBU perfecto. Y como tal… ningún ser humano guardaba importancia alguna. Todos para él eran masas de carne, huesos y piel que podía perforar y destrozar a su antojo._

_Sólo existía él… Solo velaba por sí mismo. Solo buscaba su propio beneficio. _

_Todo lo deseaba para él. Nada más importaba._

Y así permaneció, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos ego-centristas mientras observaba como afuera el cielo iba oscureciéndose lentamente, anunciando la llegada de la tarde.

Y así se mantuvo, viendo como Danzou le deseaba buenas tardes para luego salir de la habitación sin decir otra palabra; llevándose consigo su aura repleta de maldad y desquiciada locura.

Y así se mantuvo el resto del tiempo, sin observar nada en particular.

_Expectante, pero sin el alma suficiente como para sentir el deseo de impulsarse a hacer algo. _

Sus oscuros ojos siempre fijos, sin parpadear, en la puerta de madera que frente a su cama se hallaba… mirándola.

_Observándola… pero sin verla en realidad._

"_Qué triste vida, carente de motivos. Qué triste vida, la de un ser sin alma."  
_

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-  
_

_El suave susurro del viento escuchaba… llevando consigo la música de la vida._

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? A veces pienso que la vida nos ha arrojado todo este dolor con el fin de hacernos semejantes. Alguna vez escuché decir a alguien que cuando dos almas llenas de sufrimiento se encuentran, _es porque el destino desea que se sanen mutuamente…- _La voz de Naruto resonó suavemente, chocando contra las paredes de aquella especie de escondite que habían encontrado.

Aquella guarida profunda que se hallaba entre las rocas, en la cual se habían internado para tomar refugio de la oscuridad que lentamente iba apoderándose del bosque en el que se hallaban internados. Un lugar espacioso, en el cual podían observar el exterior y, al mismo tiempo, internarse lo suficiente como para no ser detectados. Un espacio cálido, con el suelo repleto de tierra suave y las paredes agrietadas y protuberantes.

- Quién sabe, Naruto. "Destino" es una simple palabra a la que los seres humanos desean añadir más significado del que en realidad posee.- Le contestó Sasuke, sentado sobre una gran roca; entre sus manos su preciada katana, la cual se hallaba limpiando de la sangre y la suciedad acumulada.

- Quizá.- Murmuró el joven de rubios cabellos, sus azules ojos fijos en las acciones del joven hombre frente a él; perdidos en los expertos movimientos de aquellas manos, limpiando… puliendo.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?

Ninguno de los dos había hablado antes del tema de sus heridas. Tanta había sido la presión de los acontecimientos, tanto había sido el desastre de sus emociones y el remolino de cosas que tenían que pensar, hacer y sobre todo, asimilar, que en ningún momento se habían detenido a considerar cómo se hallaban realmente sus cuerpos.

Y Naruto sabía que, a pesar de que Sasuke nunca le había comentado nada, él también había salido sumamente herido durante todo aquel… incidente. Aún podía recordar con una viveza horrible el haber escuchado su cuerpo impactar contra la pared, el sonido profundo de huesos fracturándose… la sangre que había corrido de las heridas en su cabeza, de sus _sharingans _descontrolados.

- Estoy bien.- Musitó el aludido, sin alzar la vista; sus movimientos volviéndose mecánicos.

- ¿Por qué me mientes, Sasuke?- Fue lo único que Naruto dijo, observando intensamente como los movimientos del otro joven se detenían; como dos intensos ojos negros se alzaban para observarle.

_Y lo veía… oculto tras esas gruesas capas de indiferencia. Veía el malestar, el dolor… veía el cansancio extremo, el agotamiento. Detrás de esa fachada inmortal… lograba verle, ver a su mortal Sasuke destrozado y decadente._

- No necesitas preocuparte por mí. Yo estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien, Naruto?-

_Y ahí iba como siempre. Tratando de virarle la conversación._

- ¿Sabes? Esta bestia sirve para algo más que para atormentarme. Ya no siento dolor… Mis huesos se encuentran en su lugar, y mis órganos han sido reparados. Sólo quedan las perforaciones de mis manos, pero eso es algo que ya sé que nunca se borrará. Es como las quemaduras en tu espalda… son recuerdos eternos.-

Ante esto, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó; su rostro desfigurándose en una amarga expresión… rellena de un incalculable aborrecimiento. Y Naruto le vio, su mirada perdida en la palidez antinatural de su adorado Sasuke, en la manera en la que sus manos se apretaban disimuladamente; la forma en la que sus labios se oprimían, formando una tensa línea.

_Y al ver lo que sus simples palabras habían provocado, se sintió horriblemente culpable… culpable de haber causado todo ese contingente de emociones negativas en ese ser que tanto amaba._

- Sasuke, lo sient…-

- Aborrezco estas marcas. Y daría casi cualquier cosa por borrarlas y eliminar con ellas todo lo que implicaron. Pero yo no poseo habilidades regenerativas como las tuyas, y aún cuando las tuviese… de nada valdría, porque siempre terminaré sintiéndolas escocer mi piel de la misma forma en la que tú aún eres capaz de sentir el metal de los clavos hundido en tus manos.-

Ante esas palabras Naruto guardó silencio, su rostro agachándose… entrecortadas respiraciones escapando de sus labios.

_Se sentía tan… lleno de tristeza. Todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de todas aquellas personas inocentes y de Sakura plagando su mente. Y el ver el estado de Sasuke, el verle renuente a hablar, renuente a expresarse._

_Él deseaba ayudarle. Curarle de la misma manera en la que Sasuke tantas veces le había sanado. Salvarle de la misma manera en la que Sasuke tantas veces le había salvado. Pero se sentía tan débil, tan impotente… _

… _él deseaba tanto ayudarle. Hacerle ver lo mucho… lo mucho que le amaba. Demostrarle que él también podía ser un pedestal en el cual Sasuke podría apoyarse cuando se sintiese débil. _

"_Yo deseo darle tanto o más de lo que él me ha dado. Pero… siento que todo lo que pueda llegar a hacer nunca será suficiente como para sacarle de ese dolor que veo impreso en su mirada."_

_Naruto deseaba que Sasuke comprendiese. Que comprendiese lo mucho que le necesitaba, pero de igual forma comprendiese lo mucho que deseaba que él le necesitase._

"_Yo necesito… que tú me necesites. No deseo ser una carga más que llevas en tu lastimada espalda. Deseo… yo deseo ser también tu soporte, de la misma forma que tu eres el mío."_

"_Yo deseo ser… todo lo que tú necesitas."_

Y al pensar en todo eso, a la mente de Naruto llegó una profunda revelación. Un entendimiento que le hizo alzar la mirada y fijarla en aquel hombre en la distancia, envuelto en la oscuridad de la caverna, hebras de negros cabellos ocultando ligeramente su rostro palidecido; sus manos moviéndose sobre el metal de su espalda, una y otra vez… una y otra vez.

Y, sin temor o duda alguna, se alzó del suelo en el que se hallaba sentado, dirigiéndose lenta pero firmemente hacia donde el otro joven se hallaba. Viendo como la mirada de Sasuke se alzaba por segunda vez, una de sus cejas elevada ligeramente en una expresión inescrutable.

- Naruto, ¿Qué…- Pero el Uchiha calló de golpe al ver como el joven de ojos azules se dejaba caer de rodillas tras él, una de sus manos posándose sobre la tela que cubría su espalda, tomándola… apretándola suavemente.

Y al sentir el toque etéreo pero presente de aquella mano, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se irguió alarmado; sus reflejos inmediatos provocando que se despegase del toque; su rostro girándose, negros ojos ensanchados y alertas.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Naruto?- Le espetó, con un tono mordaz y cortante.

- Por favor, Sasuke. Déjame… déjame hacer esto.- Le susurró Naruto, su voz llena de una implorante desesperación.

Y tras unos segundos intensos, en los que ambos permanecieron tan sólo observándose, Sasuke se giró, dándole la espalda. Todo mientras apoyaba su katana en el suelo cercano y, lentamente, comenzaba a deshacerse de la parte superior de sus vestiduras…

… revelando su ancha espalda destrozada, cuyas horribles quemaduras relucían en la suave luz natural, cuyas profundas marcas de látigos y cuchillos sobresalían, líneas largas que cruzaban de lado a lado toda la extensión de blanca piel.

_Y más que horrorizarse, un sentimiento profundo se apoderó de Naruto. Un sentimiento que hizo que su corazón se apretase, que el aire se volviese casi irrespirable. Un sentimiento que hacía que sus manos ardiesen, que temblasen con el deseo intenso de tocarle…_

Y lo hizo. Alzó su mano, estiró sus dedos y le tocó; sus suaves yemas posándose ligeramente sobre la quemadura más grotesca; sintiendo como todos los músculos bajo la piel de Sasuke se contraían, sintiendo la textura extrañamente suave, palpitante y cálida de ese pedazo de piel.

- Naruto… basta.- Susurró Sasuke, su voz opacada por algún tipo de emoción que Naruto era incapaz de identificar, su rostro oculto por su cabello negro.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó de vuelta el joven, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente a través de toda la expansión de piel que tenía a su alcance; su mirada buscando los ojos del otro.

- Son asquerosas… grotescas.-

- Sasuke…-

- Mi piel está sucia… es repulsiva e impura. Todo mi cuerpo es repulsivo. No quiero que manches tus dedos con la asquerosidad de mi piel.-

Los dedos de Naruto detuvieron su recorrer, posándose sobre uno de los abultados vestigios de cruentos latigazos; azules ojos inundándose de profunda determinación. Y sin decir una palabra, sin hacer gesto alguno, posó su destrozada palma sobre la destruida espalda de Sasuke; hizo descender su rostro… y posó sus labios sobre la herida más cercana, depositando un suave beso sobre la piel; escuchando la suave exclamación impactada de aquella voz profunda, sintiendo a través de sus labios como los músculos se movían en espasmódicas contracciones.

_Era cálida… y suave. Mucho más suave de lo que hubiese imaginado. Sus labios eran capaces de sentir la casi imperceptible palpitación de esa piel aterciopelada._

Movió sus labios, depositando tímidos besos en cada pedazo que tenía a su alcance, sus dedos acariciando suavemente la expansión de piel, sintiendo como de repente, la mano de Sasuke se elevaba y aprisionaba una de sus muñecas; su agarre poderoso.

- Basta.-

- No.-

El agarre se hizo más intenso, casi doloroso.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Susurró Sasuke, su voz un murmullo opacado.

- Porque quiero que comprendas…-

_Quiero que comprendas que ambos nos encontramos igualmente heridos._

_Quiero que comprendas mi deseo de ayudarte._

_Y quiero, deseo, sobre todas las cosas… que comprendas lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que te necesito. _

_Lo mucho que deseo que tú me necesites._

Y antes de que Naruto pudiese pensar en formular una posible respuesta, Sasuke soltó su agarre y dejó de darle la espalda, girándose y quedando frente a frente; sus negros ojos brillantes y profundos… llenos de emociones confusas, de sentimientos reprimidos; de oscuridad y aprehensiva alerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesito comprender?- le preguntó, su voz suave… la profundidad de sus ojos ahogando completamente a Naruto.

- Yo deseo que tú… que tú…-

_¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Te amo. Te amo._

_¡Maldita sea, maldito infeliz… te amo!_

No podía… tenía tanto miedo. No podía decírselo… el terror a ser rechazado le inundaba el pecho.

_Por favor… quiero que lo comprendas. Por favor… anhelo que lo aceptes. _

_Tengo miedo… a que esto sólo sea algo que sólo yo sienta. Que tú no pienses lo mismo… que sólo me veas como un amigo cercano, o como un acompañante con privilegios._

- Quiero que comprendas que somos iguales. Quiero que entiendas lo mucho que deseo… que deseo sanar tu alma de la misma forma en la que tú a cada momento te empeñas en sanar la mía. No quiero verte sufrir… ni quiero que cargues con toda esa oscuridad por ti mismo.-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sus dedos cerrándose nuevamente alrededor de la muñeca de Naruto; esta vez con suavidad.

- Yo no deseo que cargues con mis males, Naruto. No sería justo… tú no mereces tener encima más odio y dolor del que ya posees. –

- Yo no puedo ayudarte a cargar tus pesares… ¿Pero tú si puedes cargar los tuyos y los míos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué justicia hay en algo como eso?-

- Es diferente, Naruto…-

- ¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Es acaso porque piensas que soy débil en comparación contigo? ¿Porque piensas que no podría soportar lo que pongas sobre mí? ¿Porque…- Pero antes de que pudiese seguir, uno de los dedos de Sasuke se había posado sobre sus labios, silenciándole.

- Yo no pienso que seas débil, mucho menos pienso que no podrías soportar cualquier cosa que llegase yo a lanzarte. Naruto… comprende que el motivo por el cual no acepto tu ayuda, es porque no deseo hundirte. Comprende que yo deseo tu bienestar. No quiero colocar parte de mi oscuridad sobre ti, porque sé que en el momento en que lo haga… perderás la poca paz que aún tienes dentro de ti. Entiende que yo sólo quiero asegurar que, para cuando el final de toda esta porquería llegue… al menos seas tú quien permanezca vivo y a salvo.-

- Yo ya estoy podrido por dentro, Naruto. Yo ya he sido corrompido por el fantasma del odio y la maldad. Mi alma está sucia con la sangre de todos aquellos a los que he matado y torturado. Mi vida ya no es más que un montón de pensamientos y memorias centradas en la venganza. En cambio tú, aún a pesar de todo lo sufrido y lo vivido, sigues manteniendo tu alma perfecta. Sigues sintiendo culpa, remordimientos, tristeza, dolor… las lágrimas aún brotan de tus ojos, el horror aún es capaz de inundar tu pecho, la culpa todavía es capaz de consumirte. Tu alma aún se encuentra en tu pecho, sólo que en estos momentos está escondida en un lugar que no puedes hallar.- Al decir esto, una de las manos de Sasuke se posó sobre el pecho de Naruto.

- Sasuke…-

- En cambio yo, aún a pesar de saber que mi alma se encuentra todavía en mi pecho… también sé que ésta se encuentra completamente destruida y corrompida. Sé que los pedazos se encuentran esparcidos por todos lados, y que algunos han sido eliminados. Sé que mi alma está presente… pero incompleta. ¿Ves la diferencia? ¿Entiendes por qué no puedo permitir que cargues con mis demonios? Yo no quiero que tu alma termine destrozada, Naruto. Deseo que permanezca como está: herida, perdida, oscurecida y turbulenta… pero entera e insuflada de humanidad. Así, cuando todo esto termine, me sentiré feliz al saber que al menos tú… podrás seguir adelante.-

- Estás equivocado, Sasuke.- Susurró Naruto, posando una de sus destrozadas palmas sobre aquella mano ubicada en su pecho.- Estás equivocado si piensas que yo no puedo cargar con tus demonios. Estás equivocado si piensas que yo podría seguir adelante sin tu presencia a mi lado: Cuando todo esto acabe, saldremos los dos adelante. ¿Porque sabes qué, Sasuke Uchiha? Yo me encargaré de tomar tu alma e irla uniendo pedazo por pedazo hasta que sea una sola. La uniré y de ser necesario, destrozaré mi propia alma para así unir a ella los pedazos maltrechos de la tuya y llenar con los fragmentos de la mía tus espacios vacíos. Así estaremos juntos eternamente: mi alma unida a tu alma; tu alma unida a la mía. Y nada, ni siquiera la muerte… va a poder separarnos.-

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon, la conmoción inundando por un instante su rostro; sus ojos brillantes de salvaje turbación mientras la mano que se hallaba en el pecho de Naruto se apretaba; sus uñas clavándose suavemente en la delicada piel dorada.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que dices?- Susurró el joven de negros cabello; su voz opacada por la emoción.

- Si.- Le contestó Naruto al instante, su voz cargada de una seguridad como nunca antes había siquiera logrado musitar.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer decirle algo como eso… a una persona como yo?- Insistió Sasuke, su tonalidad desesperada.

- Tú eres todo lo que necesito, todo lo que he deseado. Todo lo que anhelo. Tu, con tus marcas, con tu alma destrozada, con tu corazón negro y tus instintos asesinos. Tú con tus emociones turbulentas, con tus emociones humanas. Yo… amo todo lo que tú eres. Tu oscuridad y tu luz. Tu maldad y tu bondad. Tu inhumanidad. Tus anhelos oscuros. Tu pasión, tu entrega. La forma en la que eres. La forma en la que hablas. La forma en la que inconscientemente siempre logras hacerme feliz. Amo todo eso… y te amo a ti, Sasuke Uchiha.- Susurró finalmente Naruto, su voz resquebrajándose en la última oración; de sus ojos brotando suaves lágrimas insufladas de emoción.

_Lo había dicho. Finalmente… lo había dicho. ¡Qué alivio! Y al mismo tiempo… qué martirio._

Su corazón latía desbocado, mientras veía como frente a él Sasuke le observaba, completamente enmudecido, palidecido por la conmoción; sus oscuros ojos destellando de manera errática. Su rostro hundido en una expresión de perpetuo impacto.

_Y se hallaba internamente tan asustado. Tan asustado de que una vez Sasuke se recuperase de su impacto inicial, se riese y le rechazase. O que algo peor sucediese. Estaba tan aterrado… tan impaciente, tan nervioso._

Y tan nervioso se hallaba que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su boca abriéndose, dispuesta a soltar la primera disculpa, la primera excusa, lo que fuese que viniese a su mente para romper ese silencio que le estaba matando. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con que la mano de Sasuke se había alzado para posarse con inmensa suavidad sobre su mejilla; sus dedos colocándose sobre sus labios, silenciándole con suavidad.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó una vez más, su voz adquiriendo una suavidad como nunca antes Naruto le había escuchado musitar. Una suavidad en la cual podía distinguir añoranza, esperanza… emoción.

- Si.- Musitó Naruto firmemente, sus ojos expresando con intensidad todo aquello que esa simple palabra no era capaz de proferir.

Observando cómo ante su respuesta, el rostro de Sasuke se contorsionaba; pálidos labios formando una suave sonrisa repleta de intensa emoción; pálidas manos alzándose y colocándose sobre sus doradas mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente la piel cercana; su rostro acercándose lentamente… sus narices rozándose suavemente.

Y antes de que Naruto tuviese la oportunidad de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke había cortado los milímetros de distancia entre ambos; sus delgados labios posándose sobre una de las mejillas de Naruto; blancos dedos migrando a su cabello, enredándose entre sus hebras doradas mientras le atraía hacia él y continuaba plantando fugaces besos que fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a sus labios, en los cuales permaneció; sus bocas uniéndose suavemente.

Y quizá fue por la sorpresa, o por aquella gloriosa sensación que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, el caso es que Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una suave exclamación de sorpresa; su boca entreabriéndose lo suficiente como para permitir que Sasuke profundizara el beso; labios unidos en una suave y tímida danza.

Las sensaciones eran explosivas, aún a pesar de la suave e inexperta cadencia de su beso. Sus mentes se hallaban hundidas completamente en la nada, tan sólo enfocadas en esa caricia que ambos compartían. Los ojos de Naruto cerrándose lentamente, sus labios extendiéndose en una suave sonrisa; sus manos hundiéndose en los negros cabellos de Sasuke, buscando acercarle y profundizar el contacto mientras permitía que aquellos delgados labios continuasen robándole el aliento.

Y Sasuke a su vez le aferraba, acariciando sus rubios cabellos para luego descender por su espalda, atrayéndole con fuerza, profundizando la intensidad y el contacto entre ambos; sintiendo como Naruto se acomodaba con él, trepando y colocándose sobre su regazo, sus piernas rodeando suavemente su cintura.

Y aún cuando segundos después se separaron en busca de oxigeno, la profundidad de sus devastadores anhelos era tan intensa que sus labios volvieron a unirse, chocando suavemente uno contra el otro, sus emociones, su inexperiencia, sus miedos y sus deseos profundos revelándose silenciosamente en el apasionado movimiento de sus labios, en la forma en la que sus manos se movían experimentalmente por el cuerpo contrario: doradas manos rasguñando suavemente la espalda marcada y pálida; blancas manos subiendo y bajando lentamente, asiendo cabellos, profundizando el contacto mientras escuchaba como un suave gemido finalmente escapaba de la boca de Naruto, gemido que se ahogó en la profundidad de su boca.

Y aún a pesar de que Naruto era un joven completamente inexperto en el área amorosa, carente por completo de cualquier tipo de guía sobre cómo se debía amar y desprovisto desde que tenía memoria de todo tipo de calor o amor humano, aún así correspondía a ese beso y a esas caricias con una intensidad malsana. Porque aún a pesar de no saber realmente lo que hacía, su corazón se encontraba indicándole la forma de proseguir… ese corazón suyo que en esos momentos se hallaba insuflado de una felicidad, de una euforia, de una inmensa satisfacción que nunca antes en su vida había siquiera pensado en experimentar. Una alegría que le impulsaba a sonreír, que le provocaba gritar de emoción, que hacía que todo en esos instantes fuese… perfecto.

Y por otro lado, aún cuando Sasuke era alguien cuya experiencia amorosa se hallaba un poco más desarrollada, esto no era principalmente debido a algo que él hubiese deseado. Porque aún a pesar de que recordaba cómo debía sentirse el calor y el amor humano gracias a los pocos pero preciados años en los que había tenido a su lado a su familia, también era capaz de recordar el asco, el odio, la humillación tras ese tipo de actividades, provocado todo por aquella nefasta experiencia en las garras de Orochimaru. Y aún a pesar de que recordaba todo aquello con la asqueante viveza con la que era capaz de sentir las heridas en su espalda, también podía decir, sin temor alguno a equivocarse, que la experiencia que en esos momentos se encontraba viviendo junto a Naruto en nada se parecía a los conceptos pre establecidos en su mente. Porque no era calor fraternal lo que le impulsaba a besar aquellos labios delicados y cálidos. Ni tampoco era simple y salvaje deseo el sentimiento que en esos instantes cursaba por sus venas y que le hacía aferrar aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, acercarle a él, tocarle, degustarle, tenerle entre sus brazos y no dejarle escapar jamás.

Mucho menos sentía asco, repulsión o humillación ante lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Al contrario, su cuerpo deseaba tener el otro cuerpo, su alma se hallaba insuflada de una emoción que le hacía no querer separarse jamás de esos labios, la piel que tenía a su alcance parecía quemarle con un fuego que más que herirle, causaba que dentro de su pecho un sentimiento profundo y poderoso se instalase.

Sus labios se tocaban, se separaban suavemente, volvían a tocarse. El aliento de Sasuke provocando placenteras cosquillas en la piel de Naruto, acariciando sus temblorosos labios que le aguardaban; besándole, mordiéndole suavemente.

Y Naruto le buscaba, sus labios entreabiertos persiguiendo aquellos labios pálidos, tocándose suavemente uno con el otro en besos fugaces que caían constantes, sus respiraciones colándose entre la humedad de sus bocas, mezclándose una con la otra… respirando ambos el aire contrario, otorgándose calor con la boca ajena… dándose vida mutuamente.

_Y era hermoso… irrealmente hermoso todo aquello que sucedía silenciosamente entre ellos._

Los labios de Sasuke migraron, deslizándose etéreamente por la quijada de Naruto, plantando apasionados besos sobre la piel sinuosa y cálida que se mostraba ante él; cuello dorado ladeándose ligeramente, otorgándole toda la vastedad de piel para tomar. Piel que tomó, sus labios marcando cada espacio posible, sintiendo la presión de aquellas uñas que aferraban con fuerza sus hombros, que corrían desesperadamente por su espalda. De entre los labios de Naruto escapando suaves y erráticas respiraciones insufladas de anhelo.

Todo mientras sus manos viajaban, palpando la piel cálida por debajo de la camisa que Naruto portaba, descendiendo lentamente, rozando la cintura dorada, acariciando lenta y tortuosamente una de las piernas que con fuerza vehemente se hallaba enroscada alrededor de su cintura. Explorando, probando, descubriendo con lenta y apasionada calma cada pedazo de piel a su alcance, para luego elevar su rostro nuevamente, sus negros ojos conectándose con aquellos profundos ojos azules que en esos momentos se dilataban en oleadas de intensas sensaciones; sus labios estirándose en una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante; sus bocas uniéndose con mayor fuerza, con mayor pasión.

No necesitaban palabras, porque sus ojos comunicaban en silencio lo que deseaban expresarse. No necesitaban gemir, ni gritar, ni moverse poderosamente uno contra el otro; porque tan sólo con la suave cadencia de sus labios, con el irregular sonido de sus respiraciones y con la lenta y armoniosa danza de sus caricias lograban mostrar el placer que ambos sentían, la delicia de sus toques, la alegría de sus almas… el deseo que uno sentía por el otro. No necesitaban desvestirse, ni arrastrarse violentamente por el suelo; porque aún a través de la ropa eran capaces de sentir la calidez del otro, las palpitaciones del corazón ajeno, los temblores sutiles impregnados en deseo que cada cuerpo profería moviéndose suavemente, tocándose amorosamente. No necesitaban morderse violentamente o marcarse vulgarmente para establecer la pertenencia de un cuerpo sobre el otro; porque lo que les unía se hallaba más allá de lo físico; era algo que les ataba por medio de la sangre que juntos habían compartido, que les unía en el aliento que en esos instantes intercambiaban, que les vinculaba por medio de sus almas destruidas las cuales se completaban una con la otra; perteneciendo el uno al otro gracias a una marca que iba más allá de la comprensión humana.

Y ambos sonreían entre sus besos, sus cuerpos juntándose de una manera tan compacta que no se podía visualizar donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Dejando que sus cuerpos cediesen, descendiendo suavemente al suelo; la espalda de Naruto haciendo contacto con la templada y terrosa superficie, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Sasuke y aprisionándole en un abrazo que el hombre sobre él correspondía con mayor fuerza; sus piernas enredándose suavemente entre las piernas del otro.

Y sus movimientos poco a poco se tornaron más lentos; sus caricias más suaves y etéreas; sus besos ahora simples toques de pluma entre ambos labios; las manos de Sasuke subiendo de la pierna de Naruto, a través de su abdomen, por su hombro y cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas, las cuales acarició con las puntas de sus dedos, su mirada alzándose lo suficiente para observar como Naruto le observaba, sus ojos brillantes con una felicidad desbordante, con una paz exhilarante; sus labios rojizos estirados en una suave pero cegadora sonrisa.

- Te amo, Sasuke.- Le susurró al instante, parpadeando suavemente… su rostro embutido en una gloriosa belleza.

Por toda respuesta el aludido sonrió, sus labios mostrando una sonrisa como pocas veces era capaz de invocar; sus negros ojos resplandecientes de emoción.

_Sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años como un sentimiento eufórico rellenaba cada onza de su ser… su alma gravitando en una atmósfera en la que podía sentir una paz como nunca antes en su vida hubiese siquiera soñado en experimentar._

_Paz… Alegría… y ese profundo sentimiento que le hacía sentir completo. Que hacía que todo su horrible pasado no importase, y que el futuro no fuese más que una cosa sin importancia._

Sasuke descendió por última vez, plantando un último y suave beso en los labios de Naruto; tendiéndose suavemente a su lado, sus brazos rodeando la dorada cintura para atraerle; dorada cabeza acurrucándose contra su pecho; sus piernas entrelazadas.

Y nada se dijeron, sus mentes aún ocupadas en recuperarse de todo aquel acontecimiento surgido; sus cuerpos demasiado ocupados acariciándose sutilmente, sus emociones demasiado revueltas, demasiado comprometidas unas con otras como para hacer necesario el decirse una palabra. Porque ambos en esos momentos se sentían tan felices y realizados, tan completos e insuflados de paz, que en nada pensaban.

Ni en sus venganzas. Ni en sus pasados. Ni en sus planes o el curso de acción que sus vidas tomarían. Nada en esos instantes importaba, nada que no fuese el tenerse uno al otro. El sentirse mutuamente.

Y aunque sabían internamente que hacían mal al olvidarse de todos los problemas y los horrores que tenían sobre sus hombros, muy poco les importaba. Porque de igual forma comprendían que, luego de todo el horror y el dolor sufrido, ambos merecían un poco de paz…

… _y un poco de felicidad._

"_Aunque fuese por unos instantes… sus almas finalmente habían encontrado la forma de descansar"_

Y ambos observaron el cielo perfecto de las afueras y el paisaje. Observaron todo en silencio, inundados en la neblinosa oleada de su espectacular paz.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, la sonrisa aún presente en sus labios.

"_Nada necesito… porque tú lo eres todo en mi vida."_

Los ojos de Sasuke se alzaron al techo, en sus irises refulgiendo el agradecimiento.

"_Nada anhelo ya… porque contigo finalmente tengo todo lo que alguna vez llegué a desear."_

"_Finalmente… podemos decir que la vida nos ha dado un momento de felicidad."_

Y así permanecieron, sus ojos cerrándose al mundo, sus cuerpos dándose calor mutuamente en la oscuridad de aquella guarida, pensando sólo en ellos… importándoles poco el futuro.

Vivos, llenos de felicidad y ajenos a ese cruel mundo que les buscaba incesantemente para aniquilarles. Ajenos a las personas que deseaban matarles, a aquellos que anhelaban condenarles…

… aquellos que, lejanos a ellos, planeaban secretamente el destruirles.

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-  
_

_Sé que no es correcto. Sé que no es justo. Pero ya nada puedo hacer._

_¡Qué tristeza siento! ¡Qué horrible vacio inunda mi pecho!_

_No deseo hacerlo… pero al mismo tiempo, ya no puedo retrasar lo inevitable._

_Lo siento… Lo siento tanto._

Hundidos ojos dorados se posaron sobre sus temblorosas manos, una de las cuales aguantaba con fuerza una pequeña botellita de sake. Sake que alzó, atragantándose en el poderoso sabor.

"_Siento que algo viaja suave en el viento… lanzando murmullos de intenso desaliento"_

"_Cuánto quisiera borrar esta debilidad de mi pecho. Olvidarme de mi cargo y actuar más como una madre, que como un verdugo"_

Lanzó violentamente la botella, escuchando como ésta golpeaba estrepitosamente contra la pared cercana, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

"_Soy… el peor ser humano del mundo."_

Quería llorar, lo deseaba tanto. Pero no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo, ya que pronto saldría al mundo a cumplir su papel como dirigente.

_Y a incumplir su papel como mentora, como madre, como amiga, como mujer._

- Quisiera irme a un lugar en donde no tuviese que decidir el futuro de quienes amo.- Susurró a la oscura nada de su despacho, una amarga sonrisa en su rostro tenso y opacado.

Minutos estuvo sentada en su enorme silla, bebiendo sake y llorando con los ojos del alma. Minutos estuvo reprendiéndose mentalmente, amasando su desdicha, musitándose a ella misma lo cobarde que era. Y llegó a tal estado de horrible realización, que para el momento en el que Shizune entró finalmente por la puerta, cargando sus atuendos de Hokage y escoltada por un contingente de ANBU guardaespaldas, le recibió con una sonrisa desprovista de alegría.

Y en silencio se levantó, colocándose su esplendorosa túnica de gobernante, su gran sombrero y todos los artilugios de adorno; sus ojos siempre perdidos en el exterior, sus movimientos mecanizados.

- ¿Está segura de esto, Tsunade-sama?- Musitó Shizune, sus oscuros ojos llenos de intensa preocupación por su mentora.

_No… No. Claro que no._

- Si.- Musitó suavemente, irguiendo su rostro y saliendo por las enormes puertas con sus ANBU fielmente tras ella.

_Claro que no estaba segura. Pero de nada valía decirlo. _

_Claro que no lo deseaba… pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. Ella ya no decidía… ella no era nadie._

_Era sólo una careta, envuelta en finas vestiduras que denotaban un rango que en realidad no poseía._

_¿De qué valía ser gobernante… si al final las decisiones más importantes eran tomadas por otros?_

_De nada valía… pero ella ya había escogido su camino. Aún a pesar de que en esos momentos se arrepentía horriblemente por su decisión._

_Eres una "excelente" Hokage, Tsunade. "Excelente"_

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, triste y llena de ironía ante tan sarcástico pensamiento, mientras sus pasos se dirigían a la azotea del edificio.

Y al llegar ante las puertas cerradas que indicaban la entrada al techo, se detuvo… sus pensamientos inundándole horriblemente.

_Y a su mente volvió la imagen de su adorado Naruto. Sonriendo alegremente, riéndose de ella mientras hacía sus acostumbradas travesuras. Su voz chillona pero extrañamente reconfortante al gritarle abuela, o vieja loca._

_Y luego le vio, envuelto en sangre, pálido y lleno de heridas. Torturado por esa misma villa… sus ojos azules llenos de un odio inhumano, sobrenatural._

_Y recordó a su adorada Sakura, sonriendo siempre, dedicada siempre a salvar las vidas de todos aquellos a su alcance. Su devoción con su profesión, el amor enorme que sentía hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Lo mucho que buscaba volverse fuerte, para poder ser comparable a ellos._

_Y luego volvió a verle, embutida en un aura de tristeza; sus pasos lentos recorriendo las calles de Konoha, sus ojos abultados por lágrimas que noche tras noche dejaba escapar, la forma casi vehemente en la que trabajaba, con tal de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Siempre tan triste… siempre llena de culpa. _

_Y recordó a Sai, ese lindo chico que siempre buscaba la forma de aprender cosas nuevas. Siempre curioso, como un pequeño; inocente en sus comentarios que muchas veces causaban la furia de sus compañeros. Un luchador excelente, con la mentalidad de un pequeño inocente… siempre alerta, siempre atento, buscando siempre comprender todo lo que frente a él se mostraba._

_Y finalmente, recordó a Sasuke Uchiha. Ese chico prodigio en cuyos ojos siempre pudo ver la oscuridad y la venganza danzando suavemente. Ese joven cuyo exterior de hierro ocultaba siempre a un jovencito demasiado herido y perdido. Alguien que necesitaba afecto. Alguien que siempre necesitó un poco de comprensión._

_Quizá, si se hubiese dado cuenta de todo eso antes… las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes._

_Pero ahora… _

_Sakura estaba muerta._

_Sai estaba muerto._

_Sasuke Uchiha era un asesino buscado por todo el mundo._

_Y Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en eso que siempre llegó a detestar._

_¿Qué quedaba de sus adorados niños? Nada… Nada._

Respiró profundamente, secando vigorosamente la lágrima que había escapado de su ojo derecho; dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola con violencia. Recibiendo de lleno la calidez del ambiente y los suaves rayos de un sol que se hallaba a sólo horas de desaparecer.

"_Siento que algo se mece en el viento… cargando augurios y lamentos."_

Caminó hasta el borde del techo, su mirada posándose sobre la interminable masa de personas que abajo se congregaban, miles de ojos puestos en ella.

Y por un instante cerró los ojos, batallando con la bilis que deseaba escapar por su boca. Sintiendo lejana la presencia de los Ancianos del Consejo quienes la observaban con ojos acusadores, y la presencia de Danzou, quién la miraba atentamente, con la satisfecha mirada de alguien que sabe que ha ganado la batalla.

Y sacando las fuerzas del más recóndito espacio de su ser, abrió sus ojos, su mirada posándose en la multitud bajo ella; sin mirar a nadie en específico, sin colocar expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Gracias a todos aquellos que han venido a esta convocatoria de emergencia. Los he convocado, ciudadanos y ninjas de Konoha, para dar a conocer mi veredicto final en relación a los acontecimientos suscitados recientemente y que envuelven a Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha.-

_Respira profundo. No mires a nadie. Deja de lado tus emociones. Actúa como un gobernante._

- Como todos saben, hace unos días surgió la lamentable noticia del deceso de dos de nuestros más poderosos ninjas: Haruno Sakura y el ANBU Raíz Sai a manos de los ninjas Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto.-

Escuchó como entre la multitud, gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa y conmoción, rabia y negación se elevaban a los cielos.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, volvió a abrirlos, respiró profundo, su voz metalizada.

- Es por ello que, debido a las horribles circunstancias suscitadas, declaro oficialmente desterrados de Konoha a los ninjas Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha y los clasifico como ninjas renegados de gran peligro. Contingentes de ANBU y ninjas no tan sólo de esta villa sino también de villas aliadas, saldrán a la búsqueda de estos dos peligrosos sujetos. Se otorgará una recompensa a aquel que traiga con vida a estos dos ninjas, los cuales serán enjuiciados y condenados a cadena perpetua o muerte, dependiendo de la decisión del jurado.-

- Todo aquel que muestre estar en comunicación con alguno de estos ninjas será enviado a prisión. Todo aquel que ayude de alguna forma a alguno de estos ninjas, será enviado a prisión. Toda Villa que proteja ya sea directa o indirectamente a estos ninjas, será declarada enemiga de Konoha… y no dudaré en declarar guerra contra la misma. Todo aquel que se descubra poseyendo información sobre alguno de estos ninjas, será interrogado exhaustivamente y luego será encarcelado. Comprendan mis amados ciudadanos que estas medidas son hechas con el fin de asegurar el bienestar, la paz y la supervivencia de nuestra villa. Si desean comunicar algún tipo de información referente a esto, es ahora su momento. De cooperar voluntariamente, se les otorgará una recompensa y se les liberará de toda culpa o cargo. Agradezco profundamente su atención… - La voz se le quebró y estaba segura que muchos lo habían notado, pero a ella ya no le importaba.

E ignorando los silbidos de protesta y los gritos horrorizadas que se mezclaban y eran hundidos bajo el peso de aplausos y bramidos de júbilo, Tsunade dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sin cruzar palabra o mirada alguna ni con los ancianos ni con Danzou, su mano elevándose, tomando el sombrero que descansaba sobre su cabeza y lanzándolo con violencia al suelo ante la escandalizada mirada de los ancianos.

Y una vez estuvo segura dentro del edificio, se liberó de la túnica, dejándola tirada en el suelo para luego ir con paso apresurado hacia su despacho, ordenándole agresivamente a los ANBU que la seguían que se largasen.

Una vez encerrada dentro de su despacho, se apoyó en la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente; sus lágrimas brotando incesantes mientras sus manos se comprimían en cruentos puños.

Y en la oscuridad de aquel frío despacho, gritó. Sus bramidos cargados de horror y dolor resonando por todo el despacho y seguramente por las inmediaciones. Gritó, con su garganta seca y destrozada; con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, con sus puños cargados de ira.

_Gritó por el sufrimiento que sentía. Gritó por todo aquello que había perdido en el largo camino que había equivocadamente corrido. Gritó por sus adorados pupilos…_

… _y gritó porque sabía, muy en su interior, que si hubiese tenido un poco más de fuerza y un poco más de determinación, hubiese logrado salvarlos a todos._

"_Pero de nada valía lamentarse ya… porque ya todo estaba completamente jodido"_

"_¿Y todo porque? Por mi culpa…"_

_¡Qué tristeza! Al final los murmullos del viento lograron tener la razón._

_Pronto la tragedia se haría dueña de esa villa._

_Y nada podría hacer ella; tan sólo observar silenciosa e impotente como su reinado era destruido por aquel ser que siempre llegó a considerar como un adorado hijo.  
_

_ - %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%-  
_

"_Hay algo en el viento, hay algo en el viento… que insinúa tragedias a punto de gestarse."_

Brisa fría, agitando todo lo que tocaba. El murmullo de la tela ondeando libremente.

"_Bien dicen que cuando el viento gime… es porque trae consigo tempestades"_

Negro profundo, rojo sangriento. Largos cabellos de noche ondeando contra el viento.

"_Todo aquel que diga que las nubes rojas traen consigo tormentas de sangre… está en lo correcto"_

Tela de noche profunda, ondeando libremente en la brisa; el destello de intrínsecas nubes rojas contrastando con la vasta oscuridad.

- Finalmente… _estamos cerca.-_ Suave voz, profunda en sus matices oscuros.

_Cuando veas nubes rojas danzando frente a tus ojos, busca refugio… porque la masacre es inminente._

Entre la oscuridad, su sonrisa suave y acechante.

"_Tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo. Y ahora finalmente me encuentro cerca de ti…"_

Y el destello intenso de dos perfectos orbes rojos, que relucieron suavemente con la impresionante belleza de una conocida maldición familiar.

"_Espero que te alegre el verme de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo… mi querido otouto."_


	12. Anuncio Importante No se asusten, XD

_**Noticia Importante**_

A todos mis queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por su contínuo apoyo, sus palabras de aliento y sus comentarios positivos. Este anuncio lo hago para disculparme por el enorme atraso del capítulo. En estos momentos me encuentro en la Universidad, y mis estudios se encuentran en una etapa que no puede ser descuidada. Deseo informarles que, a pesar de esto, NO abandonaré el fanfic. Este es un proyecto que ya tiene su final pautado y que se seguirá hasta el final. Sólo hago el anuncio como un medio de disculpa para ustedes, mis fieles lectores. No se preocupen, trataré de subir el capítulo con la mayor brevedad posible y créanme, esto tendrá un final, uno que sé, les gustará. XD.

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo, y nuevamente, lamento la larga espera. Pronto les recompensaré.

Att

Bluephoenix669


	13. Chapter 12

_**Parejas:**__SasuNaru, indicios de otras parejas. _

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Hola nuevamente, queridos lectores. Como pueden ver, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Sé que me he tardado mucho más de lo común y ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por ello, pero la inspiración a veces es demasiado caprichosa (sobre todo en los momentos de más apuro). Ciertamente, este ha sido el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado en plasmar. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, ustedes serán los jueces XD. Advierto que este capítulo será dividido en dos partes, esta será la primera y (espero XD) que para dentro de una o dos semanas más tenga la segunda parte. Como pueden ver, este fanfic se acerca ya a su final, así que espero que todos estén esperando con ansias el desenlace.

Nuevamente, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado el crearlo. Un enorme agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me escribieron y comentaron con palabras de apoyo y muestras de cariño. ¡Gracias!

PD: ¡Feliz Navidad! (Muy atrasada por cierto) Por lo menos pude hacerlo antes de Año Nuevo ¡Feliz 2012! Que este año llene a todos de paz, amor y prosperidad.

_**Advertencias:**_ Contenido sensible para algunas personas. Se podría decir que este es el capítulo más romántico hasta estos momentos. Si, ciertamente bastante _fluff. _Disfruten, porque esto será lo más rosa que llegará a ser este fanfic. XD.

_Capítulo 12: En donde la esperanza se forja a través de una promesa. (Parte I)_

"_**Te amo por cada beso compartido, por cada contacto secreto, por las promesas que nos hicimos, por el tiempo en el cual hemos andado y nos hemos, juntos, detenido"**_

********WWWW********

"_Es un hermoso día."_

_Los rayos de un sol otoñal caían sobre sus cuerpos abrazados. La suave brisa cargada de aromas agitaba levemente sus cabellos, entremezclando el rubio con el negro intenso. Tendidos sobre la grama esmeralda se acurrucaba uno contra el otro, recibiendo la calidez de los elementos, escuchando el sonido de las almas arrullándoles._

_Era un hermoso día. Pero más aún lo era el comprender que se hallaban juntos, eternamente perdidos en un paraíso del cual sólo ellos conocían la entrada._

_Una alegre sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de uno de los jóvenes, azules ojos entrecerrados. Una pacífica expresión adornaba el rostro de quién le abrazaba; largos dedos blancos hundidos en las hebras rubias de su compañero._

"_Si. Lo es."_

_Rostro dorado se acercó, acariciándose suavemente contra la expansión de cuello blanco a su alcance._

"_Te amo"_

"_Lo sé"_

_Se hallaban unidos, lejos de toda la destrucción y el dolor. Viviendo la vida que siempre habían deseado en esa, su burbuja de oro y cristal._

"_Yo deseo que esto sea eterno." Ojos azules se cerraron completamente, una desfigurada mano dorada aferrándose suavemente a la tela blanca de quién le abrazaba. _

"_Lo será"_

"_¿Crees verdaderamente que nada logrará separarnos?"_

"_Claro que lo creo. Nada nunca nos separará." _

"_¿Ni siquiera la muerte?"_

_Las hojas marchitas de otoño comenzaron a danzar en el aire, bailando frente a ellos una tonada misteriosa. _

"_Ni siquiera la muerte." _

"_Eso… es imposible."_

_Negros ojos destellaron suavemente, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente el rostro de su acompañante._

"_No, no lo es. Porque juntos lo haremos posible."_

_Juntos… Juntos lo haremos posible._

Al despertar, Naruto no abrió los ojos, sino que simplemente dejó que la sonrisa que había creado en su sueño se materializase en la realidad, su cuerpo acurrucándose un poco más contra la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke, quién le abrazaba con la misma suave posesividad que recordaba haber soñado.

- Sé que estás despierto.- Le murmuró, pálidos dedos hundiéndose en rubias hebras de cabello.

Naruto no contestó, su rostro apretándose contra el cálido pecho; captando el continuo y calmado palpitar de aquel corazón amado; aspirando lentamente el suave pero único aroma de su piel blanca.

- Si no me contestas, te haré levantarte a la mala.- Le volvió a susurrar el hombre de negros cabellos, su mano restante deslizándose lánguidamente por la espalda de Naruto.

Este permaneció en silencio, la sonrisa en sus labios volviéndose más prominente. Notando esto, las manos de Sasuke dejaron de abrazarle para tomar su rostro, sacándole de los confines de su pecho y alzándole lo suficiente como para besarle; sus labios conectándose suavemente, sin moverse… sólo sintiéndose uno al otro.

- Qué "mala manera" de levantarme, Sr. Uchiha.- Murmuró el joven de rubios cabellos al ambos separarse, ojos azules abriéndose suavemente para conectarse con los negros intensos que le observaban atentamente.- Tuve un sueño hermoso.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces guárdalo en tu memoria y no permitas que el cielo lo escuche o que el viento se lo lleve.-

- ¿Crees que si lo guardo en mis memorias, se cumplirá?-

- Estoy seguro de ello.-

- Bien. Qué bien…- Susurró Naruto, apoyando nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke.- Haré justamente eso.

Guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo, contentos solo con escuchar la respiración del otro y sentir las caricias otorgadas.

- Tenemos que seguir. Aún queda mucho por hacer, mucho qué recorrer.- Exclamó súbitamente Sasuke, su voz sólo un susurro cansado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quedarnos y disfrutar un poco más? Sabes perfectamente lo que nos espera una vez continuemos…- Susurró Naruto contra el pecho de su amante, su voz portando el mismo tono de resignado cansancio; la alegría menguando poco a poco.

- No vale la pena atrasar lo inevitable. No podemos rendirnos a nuestros deseos, no ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos. – Una mano acarició con tosca ternura el cabello rubio a su alcance.- Debemos continuar hasta el final.-

"_Continuar… aún a pesar de saber que quizá esto sea lo último que hagamos."_

"_Seguir y terminar todo de una vez y para siempre. Aún cuando sepamos que quizá, ya las fosas con nuestros nombres se encuentren cavadas."_

- Mientras yo viva, nada malo te pasará.- Le susurró Sasuke al oído, para luego besarlo levemente.

- Puedo protegerme solo. Además… yo no podría soportar… que algo te pase.- Le susurró Naruto entre besos, encontrándose una y otra vez con aquellos labios delgados y tibios, sus manos hundiéndose en los negros cabellos a su alcance mientras besaba y era besado.

"_Si. Porque realmente, mi vida nada valdría sin ti."_

"_Es preferible la muerte, a la soledad a la que me condenaría si no te tuviese."_

Sin decir una palabra más se separaron y comenzaron a alzarse de su improvisado camastro, comprendiendo perfectamente que no era momento de retrasos ni de dudas. No podían atarse a la felicidad momentánea que esas pocas horas les habían otorgado, porque sabían que de hacerlo, el final para ellos sería uno desastroso. Todo debía detenerse ahí, antes de que alguno de los dos cediese por completo a sus anhelos y atase al otro a esa vida hermosa pero limitada que deseaban pero no podían en esos momentos vivir.

Porque aún a pesar de que interiormente ambos deseaban más que nada en el mundo huir, desaparecer y hacer su vida felices en algún lugar lejano y perdido en donde los demonios no los acosasen, las guerras no los perturbasen y las horribles cargas emotivas no los encadenasen, ambos sabían perfectamente que algo como esa era imposible. Que al final, aún cuando lograsen escapar, los fantasmas de sus venganzas y de sus tareas incompletas les perseguirían eternamente, y les llenarían de infelicidad, de rencor y dolor.

Era mejor así. Cumplir lo prometido, lo perseguido y una vez completado todo, una vez exterminados los demonios y liberadas las cargas, quizá, no, ellos podrían… finalmente descansar en paz.

"_Descansar en paz, juntos… en su burbuja de felicidad, oro, cristal y hojas de otoño eterno."_

Pero por ahora, había que continuar. Había que remediar orgullos, cumplir venganzas y saldar cuentas pendientes con la horrible humanidad que afuera les esperaba, con los dientes afilados y las armas listas para destrozarles.

Este espacio de pocas horas, les había permitido descansar. Pero más que nada, les había hecho ver que aún ambos poseían la humanidad y el corazón suficientes como para demostrar algo tan complejo como el amor.

- Si alguien me hubiese dicho que toda esta serie de eventos desafortunados tendría como final el encontrarte y tenerte a mi lado, me hubiese reído y le hubiese dicho al pobre bastardo lo tocado de la cabeza que estaba.- Comentó Naruto una vez se hallaron listos para partir, su mirada contemplativa, una triste sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho?- Le preguntó Sasuke desde la entrada de la cueva. No le miraba, sus ojos fijos en algún punto del exterior, los suaves rayos del sol bañándole.

- Nunca podría arrepentirme de aquello que terminó uniéndome a ti.- Fue la simple respuesta de Naruto, su sonrisa tornándose afectuosa, sus pasos dirigiéndole hacia el hombre de negros cabellos cuya mirada se posó en el por unos segundos, mostrando una expresión suave.

- Al fin y al cabo yo te amo. Aún cuando a veces seas un patán amargado e insensible.- Le dijo Naruto al detenerse a su lado, girándose hacia él, alzándose ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Un resoplido escapó de los labios de Sasuke, seguido de una muy leve sonrisa.

- Vamos. El camino es largo y el tiempo apremia.-

Naruto asintió en silencio y ambos al unísono saltaron fuera de la cueva que tan cálidamente les había resguardado, para internarse de lleno en las profundidades de aquel desconocido y frondoso bosque que frente a ellos se alzaba como obstáculo a su destino final.

Y a pesar de los bellos recuerdos que Naruto dejaba, no miró atrás. Al fin y al cabo, el protagonista de sus memorias se hallaba a su lado y el futuro que les aguardaba era lo suficientemente intenso como para no pensar en nada más.

"_Puede que nuestras tumbas ya estén cavadas y esperándonos. Pero al menos… sé que estaremos juntos hasta el final."_

Naruto sonrió suavemente, sus ojos desviándose ligeramente hacia la figura de Sasuke a su lado.

"_Konoha asesina, dulce y maldita. Aún en la muerte, nos regocijaremos con tu caída."_

********WWWW********

Los murmullos del viento se arrastraban por el cielo, creando oscuras premoniciones.

_Nubes rojas decoraban el cielo negro de tela lisa, cual símbolo de muerte y oscura pasión. _

Una sonrisa leve se hizo presente en los labios del hombre condenado, un resplandor opaco mostrándose en aquellos ojos infestados de enfermedad y dolor. Una raquítica y pálida mano se elevó ligeramente, un cuervo negro materializándose en su palma abierta. Animal grotesco en cuyos ojos rojos se distinguía una intensa mirada humana.

La mano restante se alzó de igual forma, delgados dedos acariciando la cabeza del animal para luego lanzarle al cielo, viéndole agitar sus alas en perturbadores aleteos. Un despliegue de negras plumas se desprendió del pequeño cuerpo, flotando ingrávidas en el aire mientras el cuervo se perdía en el vasto cielo azul.

Los redondos ojos del hombre a su lado se alzaron, observando el despliegue del ave; el interés mostrándose en sus feroces facciones azuladas.

- ¿Crees que eso será suficiente para llamar su atención?- Le preguntó luego de un momento de silencio, su mirada desviándose hacia la figura del hombre de negros cabellos, el cual se hallaba con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

- Lo será- Le contestó, su voz lejana.

- ¿Y crees que una vez lo vea… vendrá a buscarte?-

Dos intensos ojos, marcados con la horrible maldición familiar de los Uchiha parpadearon lentamente, su mirada desviándose hacia el hombre con facciones de tiburón.

- Le conozco, Kisame. Sé que responderá a mi llamado.-

- ¿Y si no lo hace?- Insistió el monstruoso ser, su rostro mostrando escepticismo.

- Lo hará. Al fin y al cabo, toda su vida se ha revuelto alrededor de este acontecimiento. Le conozco. Sé que una vez dada esta señal, él no dudará en venir a mí.-

Una risa burlona se hizo presente en la figura de depredadoras facciones.

- Confías demasiado en sus habilidades, Itachi.-

- Quizá.- Concedió cansadamente el aludido, sin prestar demasiada atención.

- Sabes que él terminará matándote ¿Por qué insistes tanto en buscar tú final?-

Una triste sonrisa se hizo presente en los delgados labios de Itachi; impregnada ésta con el dolor causado por una invisible enfermedad. Ojos del color de la sangre se nublaron ligeramente, castigados por el peso de su irremediable mortalidad.

- Mi hora está cerca. Y mi único deseo es que su mano termine por acabar esta vida infernal que llevo cargando. Con ello podré cerrar mis ojos, descansar y… otorgarle a él un poco de paz.-

- Eres tan suave cuando se trata de ese chico. A veces pienso que eres demasiado idealista.-

- Cierto. No puedo evitarlo; al fin y al cabo, él es mi sangre y yo…- Pero nunca pudo terminar su declaración, ya que una tos convulsiva ahogó sus palabras en un riachuelo de sangre que violentamente brotó de su boca, manchando sus labios, sus palmas y el suelo árido con gotas de sangre brillante que caían sin descanso.

Sin inmutarse, el ser de piel azulosa le tendió un frasco el cual Itachi bebió al instante.

- Estás al borde de la muerte. ¿Por qué mejor no escapar y terminar el poco tiempo que te queda en paz? Yo puedo ayudarte. Si lo deseas, puedo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a algún lugar en el que puedas descansar y pasar lo que queda de tiempo.- Le comentó Kisame, su mirada de demonio marino puesta en la figura del hombre enfermo a su lado.

- ¿Quién diría que terminarías ofreciéndome una oferta como esa? ¿Tú, que siempre has luchado por mantener esa fachada de crueldad e inhumanidad que tu físico tan bien aparenta?- Comentó entre toses famélicas la figura acuclillada; tratando de limpiar la sangre que manchaba su boca, sus manos ensangrentadas desperdigando aún más el líquido vital por su rostro.

- Me gusta ser honorable con aquellos que lo merecen. – Comentó Kisame, sus ojos redondos brillando intensamente mientras le tendía su pañuelo.- Es una pena ver que alguien tan poderoso como tú se esté destruyendo de esta forma.-

"_No me agrada en lo absoluto el ver a alguien como tú en este estado."_

- ¿Acaso percibo tonos de sentimentalismo en tu voz?- Susurró Itachi, su voz rasposa mientras tomaba el pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar sus boca.

El hombre con rasgos de tiburón arrugó el ceño y desvió su mirada, sus brazos cruzándose.

- De aquí en adelante seguirás solo, Itachi. Yo no te acompañaré para ser testigo de tu suicidio. –

- Lo sé. Agradezco lo que has hecho hasta ahora.- Ojos rojos le miraron, labios aún salpicados de sangre; su rostro de alabastro enmarcado por hebras de largo cabello azabache.

En silencio, el demonio marino le devolvió la mirada. Y más que hacerlo por respeto o cortesía, lo hizo por su deseo de admirarle: ver ese rostro finamente esculpido, de belleza misteriosa pero maltratada por la enfermedad y ver esos ojos de sangre, portadores de una fortaleza inhumana.

Y al ver los ojos de Itachi brillando con esa determinación poderosa, dispuesto por completo a caminar hacia su muerte, Kisame dudó en dejarle. Dudó y pensó que sería mucho más rentable si simplemente le golpeaba y se llevaba su cuerpo inconsciente a algún lugar, lejos de toda esa porquería.

Alejarle de ese lugar, llevarle a algún campo con aire fresco y obligarle a que, por todos los demonios, reflexionase y pensase en sí mismo por una jodida vez en su vida, en vez de andar como un mártir, matándose por el bien de otros.

Porque a pesar de todo, Kisame le respetaba y le admiraba, aún cuando claro está, esos sólo fuesen pensamientos reservados para su fuero interno. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para decir cosas como esas en voz alta.

Y por el hecho de que le respetaba y tenía que admitir que si, también le_ agradaba_ su compañía, era por lo que había accedido sin peleas a ser su compañero de equipo, por lo cual le seguía sin rechistar y obedecía cada una de sus órdenes y debido a lo cual en esos momentos se hallaba tan preocupado por él.

"_Podría decirse que Itachi es como un amigo para mí. Si es que una relación como esa podía existir entre personas como nosotros."_

Por ello odiaba verle así y por ello no deseaba hallarse cerca para verle morir como un condenado.

- Piénsalo bien, Itachi. Puedes desistir de esta locura. – Susurró Kisame, descruzando sus brazos y observando fijamente a la figura del hombre que a su lado se erguía, mostrando una fortaleza que sabía, en realidad no poseía.

- No. No puedo. Es demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.- Itachi Uchiha le miró por una última vez, hizo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia un precario puente de madera a través del cual se cruzaba un amplio precipicio sin fondo visible y al otro lado del cual se erigía una fortaleza de piedra oscura.

Kisame también se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda tanto a Itachi como a la fortaleza, dispuesto a internarse en el bosque ahora frente a él para alejarse de todo aquello y volver a su rutina como miembro de Akatsuki. Pero tras haber dado varios pasos se detuvo, girándose para ver como la figura de su compañero iba caminando hacia el puente: su cuerpo erguido y orgulloso, la túnica negra con nubes rojas ondeando misteriosamente junto con su largo cabello de ébano.

- ¡Eh, Itachi!-

El aludido se detuvo, su rostro girándose lo suficiente para verle: dos ojos de sangre observándole con cierta sorpresa; finas hebras de cabello negro cruzando suavemente su rostro de alabastro.

Y si, Kisame tuvo que admitir que Itachi Uchiha seguía siendo el ser hermoso que siempre había admirado en silencio. Aún cuando en esos momentos los fulgores de la muerte se hubiesen instalado en su piel y le rodeasen como un halo impregnado de fatalidad.

Quizá por eso, o quizá por un motivo mucho más profundo e imposible para él de descifrar, fue que hizo lo que hizo:

- Si mueres, me encargaré de que tu cuerpo reciba un entierro honorable. Es lo menos que un compañero puede hacer por otro.- Todo lo dijo con cierto tono apresurado, ligeramente alterado pero cargado de honestidad.

Ante ello, los ojos de Itachi adquirieron cierto tinte de velado aprecio; una leve sonrisa mostrándose a través de sus finos labios blancos, iluminando levemente sus facciones mortalmente cansadas.

No contestó. No era necesario hacerlo, porque Kisame sabía perfectamente que aquella sensación que había sentido cuando aquella sonrisa había adornado aquellos labios besados por la muerte, era mucho más valiosa que cualquier agradecimiento recibido.

Silenciosamente, ambos emprendieron nuevamente sus caminos, dándose la espalda y arrastrando sus cuerpos hacia sus respectivos destinos. Todo mientras en el cielo, lejano pero presente, resonaba el eco ominoso de un ulular de cuervo…

… anunciando con su tonada aguda una horrible y cercana calamidad.

********WWWW********

Negros ojos pasearon su mirada por la expansión de terreno bullicioso que tenía a la vista, su cuerpo tranquilamente apoyado en la amplia ventana abierta de la habitación que le había sido asignada. Los suaves rayos del sol caían sobre su piel, llenándole de un reconfortante calor; los aromas de la arena caliente y el barro fresco embriagaban sus sentidos, aplacando su alma aún turbulenta y desorientada.

Lánguidamente siguió el correteo incesante de varios niños que jugaban alegremente en la calle que tenía a la vista, sus risas alegres llegando hasta sus oídos, llenando su pecho de una especie de sentimiento nunca antes percibido. Sus pálidas facciones se suavizaron.

"_Y pensar que tan sólo ha pasado un día…"_

El penetrante ardor en su abdomen cubierto de vendas se hizo presente, recordándole la absoluta e inevitable realidad que había acontecido; recordándole los eventos asociados a esas heridas y al hecho de encontrarse ahí.

"_En este lugar, al cual verdaderamente no pertenezco pero en el cual me abrieron las puertas y me devolvieron a la vida."_

Se sentía agradecido por todo el trato recibido. Se sentía en deuda con ese lugar.

Con esa villa y con su dirigente, quien sin necesidad alguna había extendido su mano hacia él y le había recibido. Quien había ordenado el recogerle, el curar sus heridas mortales y cuyas palabras le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de empezar nuevamente.

Él le había dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Le había ofrecido el liberarse del estigma y de las cadenas de su antiguo hogar.

"_No puedo volver a ese lugar que una vez, tontamente, llamé hogar. Es imposible, porque mis lazos de afecto hacia la patria se han destrozado."_

"_Lastimé todo vínculo con Konoha el día en el que Naruto fue injustamente torturado. Y ayer los rompí y quemé para siempre, junto con el cuerpo asesinado de Sakura."_

Nada emocional le ataba a Konoha. Tan sólo las cadenas físicas de su acondicionamiento como guerrero. Sólo los sellos y los tatuajes que aún adornaban su piel.

Podría decirse… que comenzaba a sentir lo que significaba el ser libre.

"_Era un sentimiento nuevo e intenso. Algo que logra causar cierto infundado pero profundo temor en mi pecho."_

"_Era complicada. Esa sensación de vivir como un ser humano y no como una máquina."_

- Soy libre.- Susurró a la nada, sus ojos cerrándose tranquilamente, esas simples palabras siendo saboreadas lentamente entre sus labios.

- Lo eres.- Concedió la figura que silenciosa, le miraba desde el umbral de la habitación.

Sai no se sobresaltó; su poca habilidad para expresar emociones le impedía hacerlo. Se giró en silencio, su rostro mostrando una expresión de pacífica calma.

- Te encuentras mejor.- No fue una pregunta, tan sólo la afirmación de un simple hecho. Sai asintió en silencio, dándole la razón a un Gaara que paseaba su inexpresiva mirada esmeralda por los vendajes en su rostro y abdomen.

- Ven conmigo.- Sin decir más, Gaara salió de la habitación. Sai dirigió una última mirada al bello exterior para luego seguirle en silencio.

Salieron a un amplio pasillo a un lado del cual pequeñas ventanas dejaban entrar una suave iluminación. El cielo limpio y azul se podía divisar desde el exterior de cada una de las ventanas. Sai dejó que su mirada se perdiera en una tranquila contemplación que de vez en cuando interrumpía para fijar su mirada, curiosa como la de un pequeño, en la espalda del Kazekage observando las ondulaciones sutiles de su larga y suntuosa túnica blanca; su cabello de un rojo intenso el cual era agitado por la suave brisa que entraba de las ventanas abiertas; la piel blanca y perfecta de su nuca y la manera en la que se movía, con una confianza que resultaba intimidante.

"_Como todo un gobernante."_

Sai también dedicó tiempo de la caminata a observar sus entornos y a las personas que de vez en cuando pasaban por su lado. En su mente, analizaba a todo ser que pasaba, anotando mentalmente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones faciales, la forma en la que saludaban al Kazekage, el tono de sus voces, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se curveaban al hacer una reverencia. Todo lo veía y en su mente lo analizaba, en busca de falsedades, de actuaciones, de segundas intenciones…

Al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo. Para cosas como esas había sido entrenado. Hallar amenazas para luego disponer de ellas de una manera limpia, rápida y silenciosa. Pero por más que observó y en su mente analizó, Sai no encontró nada fuera de lugar en aquellas personas de apariencia amigable que por su lado pasaban, le sonreían o le saludaban.

Y por un instante pensó que quizá sus habilidades estaban fallando. Luego razonó que algo como eso era imposible. Finalmente llegó a la absurda, pero irrefutable conclusión de que, en realidad, allí no había nada que buscar…

… porque en ese lugar, la maldad no se hallaba presente. Al menos no de la misma forma opresiva y latente que siempre había sido capaz de percibir en Konoha.

Ese descubrimiento logró turbar su aún inestable mentalidad; sus pensamientos volviéndose confusas preguntas con miles de absurdas respuestas.

"_Todo es… tan distinto"_

- Curioso…- Susurró. Gaara le dirigió la mirada por unos segundos, para luego volverla hacia enfrente.

- ¿Qué te resulta curioso?- Le preguntó, luego de segundos de silencio.

- La gente. La forma en la que actúan. Me resulta curioso ver que todo el mundo sea tan… -

- ¿Confiado?-

- Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.-

- La sospecha no es necesaria. Todo aquel cuyo corazón desee el mal hacia la villa termina siendo juzgado por las Arenas del Desierto. Aquí no existe enemigo alguno; todo aquel que alguna vez osó interferir con la paz de mi nación se encuentra ahora bajo el suelo arenoso de estas tierras. –

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pecho de Sai no se llenó de miedo como era de esperarse de cualquier ser humano normal, si no que experimentó una especie de profunda admiración, maravillándose ante tan poderosa arma, ante tan sagrada protección.

Para él, era como si Gaara le hubiese descrito el rol de un padre o una madre, invisible y escondido en la arena, aguardando alerta cualquier peligro que surgiese en contra de sus retoños para así aplastarlo con sus arenosas manos.

- Hermoso.- Susurró; su mente perdiéndose en el imaginario de aquel nuevo y peculiar concepto.

- Lo es.- Le contestó Gaara sin mirarle, mientras ambos continuaban el largo recorrido.

Subieron unas escaleras que les condujeron a un nuevo pasillo, ubicado en el nivel más alto del edificio. Al final de éste aguardaba una gran puerta de madera maciza, la cual Gaara abrió de par en par, ambos recibiendo al instante el golpe de la brisa cargada de calor y los rayos de un sol resplandeciente.

Ingresaron a la azotea del edificio, un lugar al aire libre desde el cual podía observarse la villa, las murallas que la resguardaban y la expansión de arena que se recortaba en el horizonte lejano. En donde de igual forma podía observarse completamente la amplia bóveda celeste, sus astros y sus nubes, sus colores y formas; percibir la brisa y los aromas de una manera mucho más intensa.

Sai respiró profundamente por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar, sus pulmones llenándose de aquel característico pero agradable aroma de arena y barro. Girándose, notó la intensa mirada esmeralda del Kazekage, quien le observaba con reservada curiosidad.

- ¿Te gusta?- Musitó, extendiendo uno de sus brazos y abarcando con un amplio movimiento todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sai se acercó hasta el borde de la azotea, se apoyó de los barandales y miró hacia abajo. Y pudo ver a los mismos chiquillos que tiempo atrás había estado observando en su recámara; vio de igual forma las calles arenosas en las cuales se erigían rústicas tiendas de compras y humildes casas. La gente iba y venía por las calles, arrastrando la arena con sus zapatos de piel o sus pies descalzos; todo el mundo apacible, las risas y las charlas amenizando el panorama.

El temor o la sospecha no opacaban sus rostros. No se escuchaban murmullos de guerra o conspiración. Era un lugar… feliz. De esos lugares poco comunes de los cuales él había leído; esos sitios escasos, en donde la infelicidad era poca y en donde reinaba la prosperidad.

La atmósfera se sentía limpia, ligera, alegre… llena de vida.

- Es... como ver una utopía.- Murmuró Sai luego de unos minutos de contemplación.

- Quizá, no puedo asegurar que haya llegado aún a ese nivel. Esta ciudad tuvo que pasar por mucho antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora. Las arenas han absorbido la sangre de muchos combatientes e inocentes, pero poco a poco hemos hecho de este lugar algo mejor. Ahora es un lugar pacífico, abierto a todo aquel que desee encontrar un nuevo camino por el cual continuar.- Musitó Gaara mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba en el barandal a su lado.

Sai permaneció en silencio, su rostro girándose y observando al hombre a su lado: los finos ángulos de su rostro delgado, el cual relucía suavemente gracias a los rayos del sol; sus ojos intensos de un verde sólido, los cuales parecían mirar más allá de lo físico; sus cabellos de fuego, moviéndose suavemente con la brisa.

_Y por algún raro motivo, el verle de una manera tan profunda logró provocar una peculiar sensación en su pecho. Algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando Naruto se hallaba acompañándole, riendo y compartiendo con él…_

… _esa sensación tan linda que le hacía querer sonreír, aun a pesar de no saber exactamente cómo hacerlo._

- ¿Podría ser éste un lugar abierto para mí?- Musitó Sai, las palabras saliendo de su boca sin reflexión alguna; sus negros ojos perdidos en el perfil del hombre a su lado.

Dicho hombre se giró y sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica una banda con la insignia del país de la Arena, así como un pequeño cuchillo de punta fina y afilada. Acto seguido posó su intensa mirada esmeralda en él.

- Podría serlo. Sólo falta que mires a tu alrededor. Luego de eso, debes mirar dentro de ti y ver con ello si deseas que éste sea tu nuevo camino.-

En silencio, Sai volvió su mirada hacia la ciudad que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Alzó el rostro para mirar el cielo azul. Su piel recibió los cálidos rayos del sol. Se dejó inundar de los aromas. Percibió el ruido de las personas… y todo ello le resultó hermoso e ideal.

En nada parecido a Konoha. Oscura, belicosa y conspiradora Konoha. Hermosa por fuera y podrida por dentro. Horrible y decadente. Con una líder cobarde, unos ancianos atados a rituales ancestrales y un hombre que desde las sombras todo lo controlaba con el látigo de la corrupción y la maldad.

Aquel hombre tan diferente a este hombre que frente a él se hallaba. Este hombre de verdes y sinceros ojos, de mirada penetrante, fuerte y valiente; de porte firme y leal. Este ser cuya alma desprendía una fortaleza como pocas veces Sai había sido capaz de sentir. Un aura intensa y hermosa que le atraía como un imán.

Ese poder que provocaba que, aun a pesar de conocerle tan poco, sintiese una entera confianza hacia él.

"_Es tal y como recuerdo que le describías, Naruto"_

- Deseo pertenecer a este lugar.- Musitó finalmente Sai, sintiendo al instante como el alivio se instalaba en su pecho, como las invisibles cadenas de su vida pasada poco a poco iban rompiéndose y cayendo a sus pies.

Gaara asintió y sin explicación alguna, tomó una de las manos de Sai. Con ligereza tomó el cuchillo e hizo un pequeño corte sobre la pálida palma, la sangre brotando y acumulándose sobre la piel.

- ¿Juras solemnemente, por tu honor y tus principios, el proteger, respetar y ofrecer lealtad absoluta a la Villa de Suna, a sus seguidores, habitantes, flora, fauna y a su gobernante, aún cuando esto significa el sacrificar tu vida?-

- Si.- Musitó Sai, sus ojos jamás despegándose de la mirada del hombre de cabellos de fuego.

- ¿Renuncias a todos los derechos, rangos, honores y libertades obtenidas como ciudadano de Konoha, para así con ello borrar toda unión con dicha villa en pos de crear lazos con tu nuevo hogar, Suna?-

- Si.-

- ¿Prometes que sin importar lo que suceda tendrás como prioridad el salvaguardar la paz de Suna?

- Si.-

Gaara sacó de su túnica una pequeña botella y lentamente roció su contenido sobre la herida abierta de Sai: pequeños gránulos de arena negra mezclándose con la sangre esparcida, internándose en la herida, la cual resplandeció con tonos cobrizos.

- Yo, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la Villa de Suna… te acepto como habitante y _shinobi_ de la Arena.-

En el instante en el que esas últimas palabras abandonaron los labios de Gaara, Sai comenzó a temblar. Un agudo y profundo dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Un grito escapó de sus labios, una de sus manos aferrando su cabeza, sus rodillas cediendo debido al intenso dolor.

Los brazos de Gaara rodearon su cintura, sosteniéndole para evitar su caída. Los ojos de Sai se cerraron, su cuerpo temblando de manera convulsiva, de su boca entreabierta brotando hileras de tinta; de sus lagrimales brotando lágrimas negras.

Un grito se ahogó en las regurgitaciones de aquel espeso líquido, uno de sus brazos aferrándose a las ropas de Gaara mientras vomitaba constantemente. Sus brazos ardían horriblemente, al igual que su lengua, la cual parecía quemarse en un fuego invisible.

Se sacudió, de su boca escapando un gemido agónico, una nueva cascada de tinta brotando de su boca completamente negra y de sus ojos oscurecidos. Y antes de que su cuerpo rendido y agonizante perdiese el conocimiento; lo último que fue capaz de ver fue como el tatuaje negro intenso en su brazo, el cual por tantos años le había identificado como ANBU de Konoha, desaparecía lentamente…

… y como sobre él, un rostro pálido de intensos ojos verdes le sonreía levemente, sus labios moviéndose y musitando unas palabras que no escuchó, pero que sí pudo leer perfectamente:

"_Bienvenido a Suna… Sai."_

********WWWW********

Le percibió primero como algo instintivo, como un repentino y fugaz golpe a sus sentidos.

Al principio la confusión le hizo disminuir un poco la velocidad de sus saltos, sus negros ojos puestos en la espalda de un Naruto que alegremente saltaba de rama en rama, unos cuantos pasos por delante de él.

La confusión rápidamente dio paso a la alerta, a la tensión y a la precaución. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, su mente se aclaró… y fue ahí donde, en vez de percibirle como algo lejano y sutil, pudo sentirle como una realidad cercana y aplastante.

Tan grotescamente poderoso fue el peso de esa súbita revelación, que por un instante se detuvo: sus negros ojos ensanchándose, su rostro volviéndose mortalmente pálido, sus manos antes relajadas tornándose en sendos puños fuertemente apretados… temblorosos.

A varias ramas de distancia, Naruto se detuvo también, girándose y observándole con una expresión de curiosa consternación.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste, Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?- Su voz ligeramente elevada ingresó al cerebro del hombre de negros cabellos, devolviendo a su mente cierta estabilidad. Negros ojos se fijaron en los azules y curiosos ojos.

- Un ligero calambre, nada más.- Musitó con una voz aparentemente calmada, la cual no delataba el horrible torbellino que poco a poco iba desatándose en su interior.- Sigamos.-

Naruto asintió en silencio y tras dirigirle una última mirada, se giró y continuó saltando. Tras él, Sasuke también reemprendió el camino, su rostro inexpresivo ocultando el horrible sentimiento que en esos momentos se acumulaba en su pecho.

Le percibía. Ahí estaba… ahí, en algún lugar de ese bosque. Podía sentir a la perfección la firma única de su maldito chakra, llamándole…

Cerca… muy cerca. Tan cerca que era casi risible el hecho de que no le hubiese percibido antes.

Era ilógico, el sentirle en esos precisos momentos. En ese preciso lugar, en esos momentos en los que su mente no se hallaba enfocada en él.

"_Era casi como una broma…"_

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa, su rabia fue escalando niveles. Sus negros ojos brillaron, tintes rojizos adornando sus pupilas.

"_Le llamaba. Podía sentir su incitante y maldito chakra cercano, provocándole. Les seguía, como una sombra que se moviese con el aire. Etéreo y constante, portando augurios malignos."_

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se transformaron en brillantes _sharingans_; pupilas malditas girando descontroladas, blancos dientes apretándose con una rabia poderosa.

Acometido por un súbito presentimiento, giró el rostro hacia la derecha. Y allí, apostado sobre una rama a una distancia considerable y oculto sutilmente entre el verde de las hojas, le vio: Su figura de cuervo, con brillantes plumas de ébano y largo pico brillante, dos cuencas portadoras de aquellos _ojos _infernales que tanto aborrecía mirándole fijamente, casi con burla.

Verle de una manera tan brutalmente súbita provocó que todo pensamiento coherente se borrara de su mente, reemplazado por una oleada del más profundo y desquiciado _aborrecimiento._

"_Ahí estaba. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡__**Ahí… estaba!**_"

Su corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos; su mente perdió la noción del tiempo. Y todo cuanto sentía, pensaba y percibía era odio… odio por todas partes, inundando su alma, inundando su corazón, sus pulmones, su cabeza, mente y razón. Cuando pudo volver en sí, se dio cuenta de que se había detenido nuevamente y de que se hallaba de pie en una rama, con la mirada fija en el cuervo, sus pupilas contrayéndose y dilatándose frenéticamente, su respiración brotando acelerada… su corazón latiendo nuevamente, frenético.

No se dio cuenta de cómo a varios árboles de distancia, Naruto también se detenía, se giraba y posaba su azul mirada sobre él. Nunca vio el fulgor de reconocimiento pasar por aquellos ojos azules, ni mucho menos vio la expresión de intenso terror que se apoderó de su rostro dorado al comprender lo que pasaba.

Sus emociones se habían vuelto abominables masas de odio, desesperación e ira; y tan horribles eran las miríadas de sentimientos que le embargaban, que era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuese el cuervo de ojos de demonio que en la distancia le miraba, burlándose con descarada socarronería.

- ¡Sasuke!- El grito de Naruto reverberó por las inmediaciones; espantando pequeñas aves y llegando a los oídos del susodicho como un eco cargado de abominable espanto.

"_Era tan triste, el tono aterrorizado con el que había gritado mi nombre"_

Sasuke le escuchó; su corazón dio un salto doloroso. Lentamente se giró, sus demoniacos _sharingans _posándose sobre la figura a poca distancia; sobre ese joven hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos azules llenos de miedo.

Naruto sabía, claro que sabía. Entendía perfectamente el porqué de su parada, comprendía inequívocamente la expresión en sus ojos, los sentimientos que brotaban de cada uno de los poros de su piel, el aura de aquella sombra en la distancia… esperando y acechando distante pero siempre presente. Entendía todos los simbolismos, los significados… y por ello se encontraba aterrado.

Aterrado al verle así, convertido en ese amasijo de odio y rencor que en esos momentos era. Desesperado, al verle así, dispuesto a irse de su lado en pos de algo que podría significar su fin.

Sufriendo… porque sabía que por más que tratase, no podría detenerle.

El veneno del odio poco a poco iba apoderándose de su alma, oscureciendo sus ojos, tornando su chakra maligno. Pero una pequeña parte, esa parte diminuta pero poderosa que le ataba a ese ser hermoso por quién sentía algo más que simple cariño, le ataba al suelo; le impedía moverse en pos de la sombra de aquel cuervo, le impedía ser consumido por completo por la oscuridad que luchaba dentro de su pecho y que deseaba poseerle.

Tan sólo con verle… todo lograba reducirse. Y el anhelo de perseguir a la bestia mermaba. Tanto era el poder que aquellos ojos azules tenían sobre él.

- Sabes lo que está allá esperándome.- Le susurró, su voz seca e impersonal.

- Lo sé.-

Si, lo sabía. Aún cuando la mirada de Naruto nunca se hubiese apartado de él, lo sabía. No era necesario que girase su rostro y viese el cuervo que pacientemente esperaba. Era algo instintivo… algo que se sabía sin necesidad de prueba alguna.

Ambos escucharon el batir de las alas del cuervo y el graznido agudo que brotó de su pico afilado y mortal. El pecho de Sasuke se contrajo, las heridas en su alma se abrieron y sangraron, envenenando su ser con anhelos rencorosos y horribles pensamientos.

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta e inició una nueva carrera en dirección al negro cuervo; dándole con ello la espalda a un Naruto cuyo rostro se mostró desesperado.

- Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!- Le gritó, su voz resonando como un eco destrozado por todo el bosque.

El aludido cerró los ojos por unos segundos pero no se detuvo. No lo hizo, aún cuando los gritos se volvieron cada vez más histéricos, aún a pesar de sentir como Naruto se recobraba de la impresión para perseguirle.

Debía ignorarle, eso era lo que su ser le gritaba en esos momentos. No podía pensar en nada que no fuese ese maldito cuervo.

"_Tantos años, tanto sufrimiento, tantos sacrificios. Todo para llegar a este momento. Nada ni nadie me impedirá zanjar de una vez por todas esto"_

"_Nadie… ni siquiera ese ser hermoso por el cual mi corazón ha vuelto a latir."_

Corrió con más ahínco, saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad; escuchando en la distancia como Naruto le seguía, dispuesto a detenerle. Desenvainó su katana y con secos movimientos fue cortando las ramas y los árboles sobre los cuales se posaba, dejando tras de sí una hilera de destrucción y de obstáculos para que Naruto no le siguiese.

"_¿Por qué le seguía? No quería que le siguiese. Naruto no debía esta a su lado. Naruto era inocente… él no debía acompañarle. No quería tenerle cerca, no podía arriesgar a la única persona que valía la pena en su vida. Tenía que alejarle… lejos… lejos. Fuera del alcance de la sombra… de sus ojos de demonio y de sus trucos malignos. Lejos."_

- ¡Lárgate, Naruto!- Le gritó, su voz un rugido rabioso y desesperado, sus ojos rojos fijos en el cuervo maldito que volaba entre los árboles, guiándole con el brillo de su pelaje, provocándole.

Llevándole, invitándole a ese infierno en donde **él**… le esperaba.

- ¡Sasuke, detente! ¡Sasuke!- Le gritaba Naruto en la distancia; su voz cada vez más desesperada.

En todo el trayecto que corrió, Sasuke nunca se giró a ver al Naruto frenético que trataba de llegar a él. Nunca lo hizo, porque sabía perfectamente que en el momento en el que sus ojos se girasen y viesen su rostro, las fuerzas le abandonarían… y le sería imposible el seguir su camino hacia la realización de su venganza.

Y fue por el hecho de nunca verle, que Sasuke tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para continuar; siguiendo al cuervo hasta el final del bosque, en donde una explanada de suelo árido, la cual terminaba en un increíble precipicio, se abría ante sus ojos.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke se dejó caer del último árbol. Su mirada se paseó por unos segundos en el precipicio y en el precario puente de madera que lo cruzaba y que daba a una árida explanada en la cual se erigía imponente y fantasmagórica una fortaleza de piedra negra cuya infraestructura se hallaba deteriorada por el tiempo y el clima. Frente a la fortaleza, posado sobre una roca, el negro cuervo le esperaba; sus ojos rojos y brillantes fijos en él.

Impulsado por un afán impetuoso, atravesó el puente. Y justo cuando se hallaba a varios pasos de llegar al otro extremo, Naruto brotó del bosque; su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo, pero sus piernas corriendo velozmente, dispuestas a llegar hasta él.

Sasuke vio su rostro palidecido por el cansancio, la tristeza y la desesperación. Escuchó su nombre brotar desesperadamente de esos labios; vio el esfuerzo que ponía para alcanzarle, aún cuando le costase bastante en su cuerpo que todavía no se hallaba del todo sano.

Vio sus ojos, de un azul que rivalizaba a los más puros zafiros, brillando con terror, con dolor… todo por su culpa.

"_No puedo desviarme. No puedo distraerme… No puedo dudar"_

Sasuke alzó su katana y cortó limpiamente los amarres en su lado del puente justo antes de que Naruto entrase a él. Al otro lado, el joven de rubios cabellos se detuvo abruptamente al borde del precipicio, ambos observando en silencio como el puente colapsaba, cortando cualquier ruta de entrada o salida.

Naruto abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó; sus labios temblorosos. Lentamente, su cuerpo cedió, cayendo de rodillas. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, separados por el abismo sin fondo ante ellos.

- Lo siento, Naruto.- Susurró Sasuke, su rostro inexpresivo; su voz impersonal. Tras decir esto, guardó su katana y le dio la espalda; caminando en dirección a la fortaleza oscura.

Por unos segundos, el más profundo silencio se hizo presente: las hojas dejaron de moverse, el viento dejó de soplar, las aves dejaron de ulular y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Un alarido lastimero brotó de golpe, lamento profundo y desgarrador que destrozó completamente el cristal del silencio; resonando por todo el bosque como el aullido destruido de un animal herido de muerte.

Ese lamento abrumador, entre cuyo tono destrozado Sasuke pudo escuchar su nombre, brotando quebradamente de los labios de un Naruto cuya voz agonizante perforó profundamente su pecho.

Se detuvo, sus sanguinolentos _sharingans _cerrándose lentamente, sus puños apretados y temblorosos, las hebras de su cabello negro ocultando su rostro pálido y contraído en una expresión casi dolorosa.

"_Lo siento… Lo siento, Naruto"_

_Grietas dolorosas comenzaron a hacerse camino en su negro corazón, pedazos desprendiéndose lentamente. _

Los gritos de Naruto fueron bajando de intensidad, quebrándose y volviéndose rasposas y ahogadas exclamaciones. Aún así el eco de su grito inicial perduraba, mezclado con el viento… sonando distante, pero indudablemente agonizante. Sasuke agitó la cabeza y reanudó su camino, pasando por el lado del cuervo; sus ojos infernales abriéndose nuevamente.

_No volvió la vista hacia atrás. _

Ingresó por el desnudo umbral a la fortaleza, caminando sin rumbo por un largo pasillo en penumbras. Caminó lentamente, con cierto pesar en sus pasos. Su mente se hallaba hecha un tumulto, lejana… como si ella también hubiese deseado abandonarle, para quedarse tirada en el suelo árido junto a los esparcidos pedazos de su corazón.

Se sentía tan… _vacío_.

"_Pero era necesario… todo esto era necesario. Debo cumplir mis propósitos, debo terminar con toda esta ira que se acumula en mi cuerpo, que me envenena y me impide vivir." _

El pasillo terminaba en una amplia cámara iluminada por antorchas; desnudas sus paredes de emblemas, símbolos o pinturas que delatasen presencia humana. Como único adorno en toda la cámara un imponente trono de cemento aguardaba, ubicado contra la pared más lejana a la entrada.

Sentado con calmada naturalidad en ese oscuro trono, Sasuke vio a la figura protagonista de sus más horribles pesadillas. Ese ser cuyo rostro se alzó lentamente, dos ojos sangrientos observándole y recibiéndole en silencio. Las penumbras parecían rodearle como un halo de malignidad; su tez blanca se hallaba calmada, en sus labios finos mostrándose el asomo de una sonrisilla sin sentimientos ni humanidad.

Sasuke detuvo el vuelo de su mano antes de que ésta desenvainase su espada, su respiración brotando forzosa, su razón aplacando el impulso de su alma impetuosa que le gritaba una y otra vez su anhelo.

"_Ataca. ¡Destrózale, ya! ¡Mátale!"_

"_No valía la pena apresurarse_," trataba de razonar. "_La venganza debe ser realizada lentamente, para así disfrutarla."_

Frente a él, Itachi Uchiha se alzó de su trono de oscuridad; sus ojos jamás despegándose de él, sus labios mostrando siempre su sonrisa infestada de monstruosa calma.

Y en contra de toda norma, Sasuke Uchiha también sonrió. Sus labios ampliándose, formando una especie de mueca deforme, impregnada de odio.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querido hermano menor- Susurró Itachi, su voz profunda resonando como eco cruel en cada rincón de la austera cámara.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi odiado hermano mayor.- Contestó suavemente Sasuke, aún con la maniática sonrisa en su rostro de alabastro.

- Has crecido mucho.- Susurró Itachi, su rostro inamovible; sus ojos de infierno entrecerrándose ligeramente.

- Por supuesto. Mi odio hacia ti ha sido el mejor incentivo.-

- Me alegra ver que tu fuerza de voluntad ha sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para convertirte en el hombre que eres ahora. Por un momento… llegué a pensar que perecerías en medio del patético despliegue de conmiseración propia que tan bien parecías ostentar en tu juventud.-

Sasuke apretó los dientes; sus manos se cerraron hasta formar puños que apretaron hasta volver sus nudillos blancos, pero no se movió. Permaneció en su lugar, a una distancia prudente de su hermano mayor; observándole intensamente, con su barbilla alzada y su porte orgulloso.

La sonrisa de Itachi pareció intensificarse, impregnándose con unas emociones intensas y confusas que se apilaban en su rostro pálido, en sus ojos deslumbrantes. Emociones que pasaban como un rayo su mirada, para luego perderse, esconderse entre la inamovilidad de su expresión.

- Después de tanto tiempo… finalmente has cumplido tu meta.- Susurró, su voz cargando un tinte casi melancólico.

- Te equivocas.- Susurró Sasuke, todo rastro de sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro, todo rastro de tensión disipándose de sus miembros.

Itachi alzó una de sus elegantes cejas, su rostro mostrando unos segundos de leve confusión y sorpresa. Todo mientras en la distancia, Sasuke desenvainaba su katana lentamente; una corriente de chakra negro intenso brotando lentamente de su cuerpo, rodeándole suavemente en un fulgor demoniaco.

- Mi meta no se ha cumplido aún. Pero se cumplirá, en el instante en el que el filo de mi arma atraviese tu garganta y te mande al infierno.-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi desapareció, su rostro tornándose frío… sus ojos refulgiendo suavemente en la poca luz que se desprendía gracias a las antorchas que rodeaban la cámara.

- Tu meta ciertamente es presuntuosa, mi querido hermano menor. Pero una cosa son las palabras que tu boca escupe con tanta confianza, otra es los actos que cometas para lograr tu fin. – Itachi parpadeó suavemente, sus _sharingans _rotando amenazadoramente.

Por su parte, los _sharingans _de Sasuke Uchiha brillaron, infestados de odio.

- Yo seré la calamidad que destrozará tu vida, Itachi Uchiha.- Rugió Sasuke, insuflando su espada con corrientes de azulada electricidad y corriendo hacia el hombre mayor, quien le esperaba anhelante.

Ese hombre, en cuyo semblante pálido se adivinaban los indicios ocultos de una horrible enfermedad; en cuya sonrisa suave se escondía una profunda tristeza… en cuyos ojos de perdición brillaba, entre la burla y la malignidad fabricada y falsa, los indicios siempre escondidos de un intenso cariño.

- Ven a mí, hermano. Ven… y atácame con todo lo que tengas.- Le susurró tranquilamente, moviéndose en dirección a su hermano con quién se encontró a mitad de la cámara… el metal de la espada ajena chocando contra el metal de sus kunais.

Y por unos segundos, Itachi Uchiha se dedicó a observar el rostro blanco, perfilado y maduro de su hermano menor. Ese rostro frío, inundado de rabia pero en cuyos ojos también se podía divisar una profunda resolución, una gran determinación, un anhelo de victoria que iba más allá del hecho de ganar para cobrar venganza. Un anhelo que rayaba más en el deseo profundo de ganar, para así… vivir y volver.

Vivir para ser libre. Y con su libertad en manos, volver al lugar que dejó atrás y al cual deseaba regresar. A ese lugar en donde alguien le esperaba. Ese alguien que Itachi había escuchado gritar desgarradoramente, allá al otro lado del abismo.

"_Veo que has encontrado un lugar al cual regresar, Sasuke."_

Mientras ambos se separaban saltando varios pasos hacia atrás el rostro de Itachi se suavizó, sus labios formando una leve sonrisa.

"_Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, mi querido hermano."_

La expresión no se esfumó de su rostro, aún cuando era atacado sin piedad por su joven hermano de ojos relampagueantes, en cuya fuerza se reflejaba su anhelo de victoria. Nunca dejó de sonreír, aún cuando supiese que ese día y dentro de pocas horas, moriría… a manos del destino, de su enfermedad y de las manos blancas de su amado hermano.

"_Será la muerte… más hermosa del mundo. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke?"_

Silencioso, continúo su lucha mental y física con su hermano; quién con cada truco, con cada ilusión y cada golpe, le demostraba lo mucho que había crecido, lo mucho que había entrenado, sufrido y vivido para hallarse en condiciones de llegar a ese momento.

Pero sobre todo ello, Itachi comprendió en esos instantes el intenso grado de aborrecimiento y rabia que su hermano sentía hacia él.

E internamente sufrió por ello… sufrió como pocas veces lo había hecho. Sufrió por el simple hecho de que le amaba. Le amaba y le adoraba, como solo un hermano mayor sabe amar a un hermano menor. Nunca dejó de quererle, de silenciosamente protegerle…

"_Mi querido hermano… si llegases a saber lo mucho que significas para mí."_

Todo ello lo pensaba, mientras exteriormente ofrecía su inhumana fachada de frialdad; mientras atacaba y hería con despiadada crueldad a su hermano, mientras observaba el odio en aquellas pupilas rojas de su adorado hermano, mientras recibía los golpes y las heridas que su querido hermano le propinaba sin remordimiento ni duda alguna.

Y aún cuando parte de su alma se ahogaba en un profundo desasosiego, otra parte de él sentía cierta extraña paz, cierta retorcida felicidad. Todo por el hecho de que comprendía que, en el instante en el que muriese…

… su adorado hermanito finalmente sería libre.

Le dolía herir a Sasuke. Claro que le dolía. Pero no había otra opción. Su hermano debía volverse fuerte, debía alzarse por sobre los demás.

El había vuelto la vida de Sasuke un infierno personal, para así salvarle del horripilante infierno del exterior. De ese infierno del cual él mismo había sido víctima, en el cual aquellos sin el temple suficiente perecían, en el cual aún los más fuertes eran apresados y destrozados.

Si. Al condenarle a llevar su venganza en sus espaldas, le había dado las herramientas para salvarse de la humanidad cruel que trataría de destrozarle.

Su único error… fue el no pensar lo mucho que todo aquello afectaría la vida de Sasuke. Él nunca había sido bueno con las emociones… así que nunca tomó en cuenta su peso.

Se sentía horriblemente aplastado por el hecho de comprender que si bien le había dado a su hermano las herramientas adecuadas para volverse un ser poderoso y capaz de dominar toda adversidad… también le había vuelto alguien infeliz.

Ese hecho… le destrozaba el corazón.

"_Yo sólo quería que tú fueses… aquel hombre que yo nunca pude ser."_

Y mientras peleaban, derramando sangre por toda la cámara, Itachi Uchiha nunca apartó la mirada del rostro de su hermano. Y más que mirarle, le observó…

"_Me pregunto si aún te encuentras consumido por la infelicidad."_

Le golpeó, enterró una de sus _kunais_ en su palma, la retorció y escuchó sus gritos desgarradores. Y aún cuando por fuera no hiciese más que mostrar su expresión de aburrida calma… por dentro su alma se agitaba de tristeza.

"_Yo… lo siento tanto, Sasuke. Pero esto es por tu bien."_

Clavó sus ojos carmesí en los ojos carmesí de su hermano… sus _sharingans_ girando de manera vertiginosa.

- Atácame, hermano. Demuestra que eres algo más que un cúmulo de mierda a mis pies.- Le susurró cruelmente, arrancando el _kunai _de la palma ensangrentada.

Y ante sus ojos, los _sharingans _de Sasuke comenzaron su lenta transformación, sus lagrimales sangrando profundamente, la marca maldita en su cuello pulsando como un negro corazón, extendiéndose como un parásito por todo su rostro.

- Te mataré, Itachi Uchiha. – Susurró, de su cuerpo brotando una oleada de maligno y envenenado chakra, el cual se extendió como un látigo hacia Itachi quien saltó… alejándose considerablemente.

Parpadeando lentamente, Itachi Uchiha observó a su demonizado hermano… y sus ojos se nublaron. Su _sharingan_ fue lentamente transformándose a un nivel superior y por sus lagrimales comenzó a brotar la sangre.

La única diferencia, imperceptible para cualquiera, fue el hecho de que junto con su sangre, también se mezcló el fluido de sus lágrimas, acumulándose en sus lagrimales para luego descender lentamente por sus mejillas… dejando tras de sí riachuelos rojo carmín.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha simplemente se hallaba activando en esos instantes su más poderosa arma; la sangre un vestigio y una prueba de su funcionamiento y su activación.

Por su mente nunca pasó otra explicación. Por lo cual nunca supo la verdadera razón.

Porque realmente, la sangre no era si no lágrimas escondidas tras el fluido vital, las cuales brotaban de aquel hombre cuya alma se apretaba de tristeza al ver a su querido hermano convertido en un monstruo.

Todo… por su deseo de verle crecer.

Aún cuando su fachada nunca delató a las traicioneras y humanas lágrimas causadas por aquel traicionero y humano dolor que le carcomía, fuera de la cámara el cielo se apiadó de su alma atribulada, manifestando con sus cielos grises y sus nubes tormentosas las emociones que se hallaban escondidas en el rincón más profundo de su desangrado corazón.

Afuera el cielo lloró, una a una, las lágrimas que Itachi Uchiha en esos momentos ocultaba. Lágrimas que en el pasado nunca pudo, ni supo derramar… que guardó en el rincón más profundo de su corazón, como un tesoro vestigio de sus errores, sus pecados y todos los sueños que una vez tuvo y ante sus ojos vio destrozados.

En el exterior, lejos de los hermanos que peleaban a muerte dentro de aquella fortaleza negra, la figura arrodillada de Naruto Uzumaki recibía la lluvia que caía sin tregua sobre el mundo; su rostro alzándose al cielo mientras las frías gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La rabia, el enojo, la frustración y la decepción habían abandonado hacía un tiempo sus pensamientos. Ya no gritaba, en parte porque su garganta no podría soportarlo, en parte porque comprendía que de nada valdría.

No valía la pena sentir rabia por lo que había sucedido. Él no era tonto. Siempre había tenido presente el hecho de que en algún momento, Sasuke tendría que irse para cumplir la venganza que por tanto tiempo su alma llevaba arrastrando.

Aún a pesar de ello, le era imposible no sentirse inundado por el desconsuelo y la ira al ver la situación en la que Sasuke se hallaba. Su corazón se desgarraba ante la idea de verle partir de su lado, para irse a ese lugar oscuro en el cual su venganza aguardaba.

Pero más que nada, temía el hecho de saber que quizá… jamás volvería a verle. Le aterraba el pensar que le había dejado ir y que la próxima vez que lo viese, sería tendido sobre el frío suelo, sin vida.

Si algo así llegase a ocurrir… Si algo así pasase…

"_No… Claro que no. Él volverá sano y salvo. Yo lo sé." _

Comprendía… realmente comprendía lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo. Y en cierta forma, una parte de él deseaba que lo hiciese. Que fuese a ese lugar, y terminase con todo ese odio que le carcomía el corazón. Pero la parte egoísta de su ser temblaba de espanto ante la idea de que algo saliese mal, de que algo le sucediese…

"_Yo no quería que te fueras… porque me aterra la idea de perderte. Pero sé que debes hacerlo… lo comprendo y lo acepto"_

Ahí se hallaba, de rodillas y con la mirada ahora fija en la fortaleza ubicada al otro extremo de donde se hallaba; recibiendo una lluvia que se le antojaba mucho más fría de lo usual; bajo un triste cielo gris.

"_Debo ser fuerte. Yo confío en él. Sé que él… Sé que Sasuke sobrevivirá."_

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse, sus músculos tensos; la lluvia mojándole incesantemente. Sus ojos captaban todo a través de una fina cortina de lluvia que obscurecía y nublaba todo cuanto veía. Temblaba de frío, su corazón latía desenfrenado pero su rostro se mostraba decisivo; su porte firme, de pie en el borde de ese enorme precipicio.

- Más vale que ganes y vuelvas junto a mí, Sasuke. Porque si no jamás te lo perdonaré.- Susurró, su voz menguada por la intensa lluvia.

"_Gánale a tu hermano para que puedas volver a la burbuja de oro y cristal que juntos hemos creado."_

Sus ojos se cerraron y concentró todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro de su cuerpo en un solo pensamiento, el cual lanzó junto con toda su energía, hacia su ser amado encerrado en la fortaleza negra:

"_Te estaré esperando, Sasuke." _

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Parejas:_**_SasuNaru._

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Ésta quizá ha sido una de mis más largas ausencias. Lamento mucho mi desaparición, pero la vida se encargó de hacer estos últimos meses un infierno en el cual las constantes tareas, los retos de la vida y la falta de inspiración fueron factores muy importantes. Me apena mucho el saber que todos ustedes, mis amados lectores, estuvieron esperando tanto por una actualización, sobre todo cuando les había prometido que la tendría pronto. Lamento mucho el haberles mentido, y espero que perdonen a esta pobre diabla. Cómo siempre he reiterado, este fanfic NUNCA será abandonado. Se encuentrá a razón de 3 capítulos (Quizá 4 si decido crear un epílogo) de terminarse. La Universidad ha terminado y gracias a Dios, el final ya está escrito. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que, sin importar el tiempo, siguieron ahí, otorgándome sus comentarios. Ustedes son mi inspiración. Muchas gracias a Lady Broken Doll que sin saberlo, me inspira a crear cada capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos, sin ustedes yo no sabría cómo continuar esto.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias son aceptadas con los brazos abiertos.

**_Advertencias:_** Muerte de Personaje, contenido de índole sensible. Sangre y Angst. Para ciertas personas, éste capítulo puede resultar un poco triste.

_Capítulo 12: En donde la esperanza se forja a través de una promesa. (Parte II)_

_**"Cuando se ama, se es capaz de dar la vida. Se es capaz de cruzar el infierno. Se es capaz de cometer lo impensable.**_

_**¿Porque? Simplemente porque no vale la pena vivir, si un pedazo de tu alma ha muerto."**_

**Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño**

_Capítulo 13: En donde la esperanza se forja a través de una promesa. (Parte II)_

Hay un momento en la vida de un ser humano, en el que las memorias de todo su pasado se muestran ante sus ojos como si se tratase de una película.

Recuerdos buenos y malos. Importantes memorias que quedan grabadas en el subconsciente y que hacen acto de presencia sólo una vez, sólo en momentos como ese.

_Memorias que resurgen ante la cercanía de la muerte._

Itachi Uchiha nunca antes había pensado que algo como eso fuese posible en alguien como él.

Él, quien se hallaba tan ajeno a su pasado y tan propenso a erradicar todo aquello que le recordase que aún era… _alguien._

Pero en esos momentos en los que su cuerpo malherido trastabillaba levemente con cada movimiento, en el que sus labios se contorsionaban en una sonrisa fantasma, en el que sus ojos opacos parpadeaban suavemente, la sangre brotando en finos riachuelos por sus lagrimales y rodando suavemente a lo largo de sus mejillas… Itachi Uchiha era capaz de comprenderlo todo. De verlo todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que aquella encarnizada batalla que sostenía con su hermano había comenzado? Ya no lograba recordarlo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Su cuerpo ahora se sostenía con los simples alientos de su voluntad de hierro. La enfermedad le consumía por dentro. Las horribles heridas creadas por su hermano menor le destrozaban por fuera.

Su querido hermano… su adorado Sasuke.

Parpadeó. Su visión se hallaba nublada por la sangre y por los efectos de la fatiga. Pronto la luz en sus pupilas se iría y su visión le abandonaría.

_Pronto todo acabaría._

A través de su opacada visión, era capaz de observar el destrozado panorama que se mostraba a su alrededor. Cómo aquel lugar que antes había sido un fuerte santuario de roca y cemento, ahora no era más que paredes a medio sostener, techo resquebrajado, columnas destrozadas y pedazos de escombros desperdigados por el suelo roto.

Finas cortinas de polvo aún flotaban en el aire. Aberturas en el techo permitían el paso de las gotas de una lluvia incesante y la entrada en un poco de luz opaca y grisácea, la cual le otorgaba a todo aquel espacio un fantasmagórico resplandor.

El fuego en las antorchas había dejado de arder. El suelo bajo sus pies, el techo sobre su cabeza, las paredes aún sostenidas en pie; todo temblaba… anunciando el inminente derrumbe de la edificación.

Por doquier se desdibujaban las pinceladas del desorden y la destrucción.

Y en medio de ese caos, ambos aún se hallaban en pie y aún respiraban. Su hermano y él, acompañados por el viento y la lluvia que se colaba cual escurridizo espectador.

Itachi parpadeó, su desenfocada visión posándose sobre la figura de Sasuke.

Su adorado hermano quien en esos momentos se sostenía precariamente de una de las últimas paredes en pie; la expansión de su pecho cubierta de heridas…

… su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, su rostro cubierto de sangre; sus ojos de infierno llorando sangre.

Ese rojo intenso propio y ajeno, resaltando ominosamente el negro intenso de sus cabellos y el odio feral en sus agotados ojos. Contrastando hermosa y peligrosamente con las llamas de energía violácea que brotaba de cada poro de su piel, tomando la etérea forma de un soldado cadavérico; arco y flecha sostenido firmemente en una de sus esqueléticas y enormes manos.

Y aún a pesar del oscuro panorama, Itachi no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hermano.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Mucho menos para atacar o defenderse. Las heridas y el dolor de su padecimiento consumían cada gramo de su energía vital.

Pero a pesar de ello, Itachi se mantenía de pie; sus pasos lentos pero constantes en dirección a la figura destrozada de su hermano. Su rostro cansado portando la misma expresión inamovible; sus ojos apagándose lentamente.

Todo mientras en su mente, lentamente las memorias comenzaban a llenarle.

Y mientras caminaba en dirección a Sasuke, la distancia volviéndose cada vez más difícil de sobreponer… Itachi volvió a recordar.

_Las memorias de su familia. La imagen viva de sus padres. De su querida madre, sonriéndole afectuosamente con Sasuke de bebé entre sus brazos. De su respetado y admirado padre, mirándole orgullosamente._

_Memorias de su Clan y de la Villa de Konoha. De todos los momentos hermosos y tristes que había vivido en ella._

_Memorias de su adorado hermano. Su hermano de bebé, acunado entre sus brazos, mirándole con ojitos de borrego mientras él le mecía suavemente._

_Su hermano un poco más grande, persiguiéndole por todos lados. Saltando de un lado a otro, exigiéndole que le ayudase a entrenar. La vivacidad en sus ojos oscuros, la alegría en sus facciones de querubín, la devoción que le profesaba…_

_Su querido hermano, al que siempre molestaba dándole un suave golpecito en la frente. _

_Su amado hermano, al que muchas veces montaba sobre sus hombros para llevarle de paseo por las calles de Konoha._

_Su adorado hermano, al cual tuvo que abandonar entre un pilar de cadáveres. La memoria de su pequeño rostro destrozado, de sus lágrimas horrorizadas… de sus ojos llenos de miedo e incredulidad._

_Sasuke… a quién vio crecer desde las sombras. Cuyos ojos comprobó más tarde, habían perdido todo rastro de inocencia para volverse dos profundos abismos repletos de dolor y odio._

_Memorias de su preciado Sasuke… odiándole intensamente. Deseando su muerte…_

"_No sabes cuánto… me duele que me odies, Sasuke."_

Trastabilló nuevamente, sus agudos reflejos aún lo suficientemente activos como para evitar que cayese. Frente a él, el _Susanoo_ de Sasuke poco a poco iba apagándose, producto de las heridas y el cansancio presente en el cuerpo de su conjurador.

Sólo unos metros les separaban. Itachi era capaz de ver con mayor y mayor claridad el rostro de Sasuke, sus ojos entrecerrados por el dolor y la rabia; su cuerpo apoyado completamente en la pared; su respiración entrecortada delatando la presencia de huesos fracturados y heridas serias.

Sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos, cada vez más pesados. La poca energía vital que guardaba iba escapando por cada uno de sus poros, la sangre seguía brotando de cada herida que guardaba… sus ojos lentamente iban cerrándose.

Una de sus manos comenzó a moverse, sus dedos flexionándose suavemente en dirección a Sasuke. Captó la tensión en los músculos de su hermano menor, el suave temblor en su cuerpo mientras trataba de impulsarse y enfrentarle; sus manos contorsionadas contra la pared, sus ojos de noche y sangre mirándole con una mezcla de odio y terror.

Itachi dejó caer los párpados y dio sus últimos pasos, quedando justo frente a la figura inmóvil de su hermano. Lentamente, su mano terminó de extenderse, su dedo índice flexionándose.

"_Espero que algún día comprendas… lo mucho que te amo, hermano."_

Su dedo pálido y ensangrentado, el cual golpeó suavemente la frente blanca de Sasuke; una triste y humana sonrisa floreciendo en los labios carentes de color.

- Perdóname, Sasuke. Ya no habrá una próxima vez.- Musitó, sus entrecortadas palabras siendo creadas a partir del último aliento de su vida…

… _la sensación de su dedo recorriendo suavemente la frente de su hermano, su nariz y luego su mejilla guardándose como él último toque dado por su cuerpo en vida._

* * *

_*****SN*****_

Estaba atrapado. Atrapado… acorralado.

No había salida. Su cuerpo se hallaba envuelto en un dolor horrible; la agonía amenazaba con borrar su conciencia.

Sus heridas sangraban profusamente. Sus huesos rotos crujían de manera horrible. Su interior parecía desmoronarse, corroerse… retraerse.

La sangre brotaba de su boca y de sus ojos. Ojos que lentamente iban nublándose, su visión inundándose de rojo opaco.

Se hallaba atrapado. Y lo único que sus ojos eran capaces de ver era la figura de Itachi… acercándose hacia él.

Itachi… Su odiado hermano Itachi. Itachi que parecía moverse cual ser del inframundo; su mirada desenfocada, sus ojos sin vida, su rostro sin expresión.

Y aún a pesar del intenso odio que Sasuke sentía… no podía evitar que algo semejante al terror le recorriese lentamente, inundando suave y continuamente cada fibra de su ser.

Porque estaba ahí, sin una onza de energía para luchar. Contra una pared, inmovilizado por el dolor y el cansancio.

_Atrapado… Atrapado._

Itachi se acercaba… y con cada paso que daba, Sasuke se hundía cada vez más en la desesperación.

_Lo único que era capaz de ver… era la silueta de su hermano acercándose lentamente hacia él._

Lo único que era capaz de pensar… era en el rostro de Naruto. Naruto, quien le esperaba allá afuera, quién aguardaba su regreso.

_Naruto… Naruto._

Luchó por moverse, pero sólo consiguió herirse más de lo que ya se hallaba. Sus ojos poco a poco fueron ensanchándose, el horror helando la sangre que se movía por cada una de sus venas.

El rostro de Itachi fue lo único que pudo ver. De pie, a pocos pasos de él. La distancia lo suficientemente corta como para asestarle un golpe fulminante.

Demasiado cerca… su brazo extendiéndose.

Demasiado cerca… sus dedos extendiéndose.

_Demasiado, demasiado… cerca._

Sasuke no encontró la fuerza para cerrar sus ojos. Mucho menos para defenderse de aquella mano que poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro.

"_Voy a morir"_

El pensamiento se apoderó de su mente. Y el suave golpecito del dedo índice de Itachi sobre su frente le hizo perder momentáneamente todo rastro de respiración.

Y luego… aquella sonrisita suave y triste se formó en los labios opacos de su hermano mayor.

"_Perdóname, Sasuke… Ya no habrá una próxima vez."_

El toque frío de aquel dedo contra su frente.

El susurro gentil y roto de aquellas palabras finales reverberando en los confines de su mente paralizada.

Aquella humana sonrisa en los labios de Itachi y su dedo frío moviéndose por el contorno de su rostro, descendiendo por su frente y su mejilla.

El aroma de su hermano… mezcla de sangre fresca y bosque en primavera.

Un último suspiro brotando de aquellos labios. Un último latido escuchándose débilmente entre los confines del pecho tras la negra túnica.

Todo ese sinfín de emociones y percepciones fueron los que se apoderaron de la mente de Sasuke; sus ojos trazando el vaivén peligroso del cuerpo de Itachi, su cuerpo descendiendo… impactando con un grotesco sonido la superficie de cemente a su lado para luego caer hacia atrás y terminar en el suelo.

La banda que recogía su cabello se había roto y sus negras hebras rodeaban cual aureola opaca su cabeza, desparramadas grácilmente contra el suelo repleto de sangre. Su rostro pálido se mostraba pacífico, ni una línea de tensión adornando sus contornos; la sutil sonrisa aún mostrándose en sus labios.

_Perdóname, Sasuke… Ya no habrá una próxima vez._

Sasuke recorrió lentamente el cuerpo, su mirada vacía, carente de expresión o emoción.

Y cuando finalmente su mente pudo aceptar el hecho de que sí, el cuerpo que yacía sin vida ante él era el de Itachi; que la vista no le jugaba trucos y que finalmente todo había acabado…

… algo dentro de su pecho se hizo pedazos. Y más que la euforia de saberse ganador, un sentimiento opresivo, horrible y profundamente doloroso sacudió cada fibra de su abatido ser.

"_Está muerto. Itachi… está muerto."_

Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar. Todas las fuerzas que le mantenían de pie terminaron por esfumarse de golpe. Cayó de rodillas, golpeando su carne maltratada…

… pero sus ojos jamás se despegaron de la silueta inmóvil de Itachi. Ojos que lentamente parpadearon; hileras de sangre brotando de sus lagrimales y descendiendo como finas riveras por sus mejillas.

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo alegrarme ante la victoria?"_

Ojos que poco a poco fueron nublándose y apagándose; su cuerpo destrozado cediendo lentamente, cayendo cercano al de Itachi. Su respiración errática, sus ojos que no veían algo más que niebla distorsionada…

"_¿Por qué… siento tanto dolor?"_

… y aquellas lágrimas sangrientas que seguían brotando inconscientemente como fruto de la herida horrible que en esos momentos se había abierto en su corazón.

"_Naruto… Te necesito."_

* * *

_*****SN*****_

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que le había visto irse… internarse en aquella fortaleza oscura y perderse de su vista?

Naruto había perdido noción de todo a su alrededor. Contemplaba, desde un refugio entre las ramas frondosas de un enorme árbol, la entrada a la fortaleza en la distancia.

Parpadeaba lentamente, no se movía. Su cuerpo se hallaba alerta, tieso como una vara… sus articulaciones quejándose con dolores secos producto del tiempo de inactividad e incómoda posición.

Pero a él no le importaba. Permanecía ahí, oculto y al mismo tiempo vigilante. La lluvia a su alrededor seguía cayendo intermitente y su cuerpo tiritaba de frío.

Hubiese sido más sencillo buscar refugio en alguna cueva, crear un fuego y esperar hasta que llegasen noticias. Pero Naruto nunca gustó de las cosas sencillas… y además, le era imposible abandonar ese lugar.

Le era impensable el abandonarle.

Sus agudos oídos captaban los ecos de la batalla, ensordecidos por la lluvia y por las paredes de la fortaleza, pero lo suficientemente audibles como para ser captados…

… como para hacerle saber que la lucha aún continuaba, que Sasuke aún luchaba.

_Que aún vivía._

Con tan sólo ese simple hecho, Naruto cobraba las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse de pie y esperar.

Esperar aún cuando cada fibra de su ser le gritase que se dejase de tonterías, que cruzase el abismo y que fuese a ayudarle.

Pero aún cuando lo deseaba, se detenía y no lo hacía. Porque comprendía que a pesar de que el nerviosismo y el terror le estaban carcomiendo por dentro, debía dejar esa batalla en manos de Sasuke.

Al fin y al cabo, era su batalla. Era algo personal… algo que sólo Sasuke necesitaba zanjar.

Por ello Naruto aguardaba, con el corazón en un puño y las emociones descarriadas. Con el autocontrol a su máxima potencia y con una serie de interminables pensamientos horribles y funestos cruzando su mente.

Poco a poco, el torrencial aguacero comenzó a disiparse, la lluvia cayendo como una suave llovizna sobre la Tierra.

Naruto se permitió apartar la mirada de su objetivo sólo unos segundos, permitiendo que su mirada se alzase hacia el cielo aún oscuro, hacia las nubes tormentosas; las suaves gotitas que lograban burlar las cortinas de ramas y hojas cayendo sobre su rostro.

Se permitió observar el cielo, se permitió escuchar la lluvia atentamente, se permitió cerrar los ojos y simplemente… _ser_.

Y fue en esos momentos de calma absoluta, en esos instantes preciosos en los que su mente buscaba solaz que le escuchó. Como un susurro suave y agonizante en su mente. Como un llamado proveniente de la consciencia atrapada de un ser ligado profundamente a él.

Su voz…

_Naruto… Te necesito._

Azules ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus sentidos completamente alertas. Sin pensarlo un segundo,  
Naruto saltó de su refugio entre las hojas y corrió hacia el borde del precipicio; sus mirada destellando con toques de intensa desesperación.

- Sasuke… Sasuke.- Murmuraba, sus pies al borde del abismo; su mirada puesta fijamente en la entrada de la sombría fortaleza.

Esa voz, era Sasuke. Naruto le había escuchado. Sasuke le había llamado. Sasuke le llamaba…

… eso podría significar sólo una cosa.

"_Todo ha acabado y él… él…"_

Naruto apretó los dientes y sin siquiera pensar en la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Una corriente de chakra azulado comenzó a danzar suavemente alrededor de sus pies.

Tomó impulso…

"_Tengo que ayudarle."_

… y corrió hacia el precipicio, la corriente de chakra envolviendo sus piernas mientras tomaba un colosal impulso y saltaba.

Una hilera de chakra azul intenso siguió su recorrido en el aire, su naturaleza de viento impulsándole poderosamente hasta el otro extremo; su cuerpo descendiendo aparatosamente al otro lado, rodando violentamente sobre la tierra lodosa.

Sin esperar un segundo, se puso en pie. Un suave quejido brotó de sus labios al sentir como uno de sus brazos se contraía en un horrible espasmo.

Apretando los dientes, continuó su camino, ingresando sin duda alguna a la oscura fortaleza.

El hedor a sangre fue lo primero que golpeó sus sentidos mientras corría por el largo pasillo, sus pasos creando ecos ominosos a su alrededor.

"_¿Dónde estás, Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás?"_

En la distancia, un arco derruido separaba el pasillo de una nueva habitación. Naruto corrió hacia él, notando la destrucción que se entreveía en el interior de aquella nueva cámara.

Una vez atravesó el arco y se encontró en el interior de la cámara, su mirada se paseó desesperada alrededor de la horrible destrucción en la que se hallaba sumida aquella habitación, sus ojos reparando con horror en cada charco de sangre, en cada columna rota, en cada indicio de violencia…

… todo hasta que las siluetas de dos figuras tendidas en el suelo acapararon su atención.

La respiración pareció escapar de sus pulmones, sus ojos ensanchándose horrorizados.

- ¡Sasuke!- Gritó, el eco de su voz desesperada resonando por toda la lúgubre cámara.

Corrió hacia los dos cuerpos, sus ojos puestos sólo en la figura ensangrentada de corto cabello negro, quién yacía inmóvil en un charco de su propia sangre.

Se lanzó hacia la figura ensangrentada, cayendo de rodillas a su lado y levantando el cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos; sus desesperados ojos azules recorriendo el rostro pálido de aspecto abatido y los párpados temblorosos; finas hileras de sangre aún fresca marcando los contornos de sus ojos y sus mejillas.

- Sasuke… Sasuke.- Murmuró Naruto, sus manos recorriendo frenéticamente el rostro, el cuello y el pecho descubierto en busca de heridas mayores, manchándose con la sangre que parecía brotar de todos lados, incesante.

Sasuke aún respiraba; su caja torácica elevándose y descendiendo de manera lenta. Por un instante, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, entreabriéndose suavemente…

- N… Naru…to.- La agonía se marcaba en cada sílaba, en cada respiración… en cada simple gesto.

- Aquí estoy, Sasuke. Resiste.- Murmuró Naruto, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del blanquecino rostro cuyos párpados temblaron, buscando abrirse sin éxito.

Momentáneamente, Naruto giró su atención hacia el cuerpo tendido de quien sin lugar a dudas era Itachi Uchiha. Muerto finalmente… envuelto en otro enorme charco de sangre.

Naruto tensó el rostro, sus ojos posándose por unos instantes en las facciones mortalmente pálidas de quien, por mucho, fuese la más profunda obsesión de Sasuke.

La Muerte no había borrado ni un rastro de la elegancia fina de sus rasgos. Su rostro mostraba una expresión que delataba una intensa paz, en sus labios azulosos insinuándose los indicios de una suave…muy suave sonrisa.

"_Murió… ¿sonriendo?"_

Naruto parpadeó, la incredulidad apoderándose de su mente por unos segundos.

Ahí, poseído por el influjo de la Muerte… Itachi Uchiha sonreía. Con la tranquilidad de alguien que se sabe finalmente libre de sus cadenas y cargas. Como alguien quién finalmente, luego de mucho luchar, ha encontrado la paz.

"_¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"_

Agitó el rostro. No, no era el momento de pensar en cosas como esas. Tenía que sacar a Sasuke de ese horrible lugar, atender sus heridas, de lo contrario…

"_¡No! ¡Tengo que sacarle de aquí!"_

Recogiendo todas las fuerzas que aún poseía, alzó el cuerpo de Sasuke entre sus brazos; la cabeza de éste descansando suavemente sobre su pecho.

- Pronto saldremos de aquí, Sasuke.- Le murmuró Naruto, su voz brotando entrecortada, urgente.

"_Por favor, por favor… Resiste."_

Ni un sólo sonido brotó de los labios de Sasuke, su respiración tornándose cada vez más lenta.

Naruto se detuvo nuevamente, su mirada volviéndose hacia el cadáver de Itachi. A juzgar por el daño a la infraestructura, estaba seguro de que ese lugar terminaría derrumbándose pronto.

"_Si se cae este lugar… el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha quedaría destrozado."_

"_Nadie merece ser olvidado. Yo debería… debería…"_

- No es necesario que te ocupes de él, _Jinchuriki del Kyuubi_.- Musitó una profunda y rasposa voz procedente de la salida.

Naruto se giró de golpe, sus brazos resguardando con mayor énfasis el cuerpo de Sasuke; ojos azules destellando, alertas y asesinos.

En el arco de salida, la figura imponente de un hombre con facciones de tiburón se hallaba tranquilamente apostada, vestido con la emblemática túnica de los Akatsuki y llevando a sus espaldas una monstruosa especie de arma, de cuya grotesca y redondeada forma brotaban cientos de afiladas espinas. Su rostro no delataba expresión alguna, pero sus ojos, pequeños, redondos y amarillos, miraban fijamente el cadáver de Itachi.

Esos ojos inhumanos se giraron lentamente hacia Naruto, observándole con vago interés. Por su parte, Naruto, viendo la amenaza que entrañaba el hallarse frente a un ser portador del emblema de Akatsuki, se colocó en posición ofensiva: su rostro furioso, sus dientes afilados mostrándose amenazadoramente.

Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para luchar… pero prefería mil veces arriesgar toda la energía que le quedaba protegiendo a Sasuke, que permitir que ese ser les atrapase.

Pero el desinteresado gesto que el ser de piel azulada dirigió hacia Naruto le hizo parpadear, la confusión mostrándose irremediablemente en sus ojos.

- Tranquilízate, muchacho. No vengo a buscar líos contigo. Aún cuando sé que eres una de las bestias con cola que andamos buscando en estos momentos el capturarte es algo que no se encuentra entre mis prioridades.- La mirada amarilla se desvió nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Itachi, una expresión sombría mostrándose por segundos en sus orbes.

- Eres un Akatsuki… ¿Cómo sé que no tratas de engañarme?- musitó Naruto, su voz tentativa; sus sentidos alertas.

- Si hubiese deseado atraparte hace mucho que te hubiese atacado. He notado tu presencia allá afuera, entre los árboles. ¿Crees que si tuviese en mente el capturarte no lo hubiese hecho en aquellos momentos en los que estabas desprotegido?- Le contestó el hombre, una sonrisa feral y sarcástica mostrándose por unos segundos en su boca de tiburón.

El bestial ser comenzó a moverse. Por instinto, Naruto soltó un bufido rabioso, alejándose rápidamente de la trayectoria del otro hombre quien, tras mirarle por unos segundos con una expresión divertida, siguió su camino sin desvío hacia donde Itachi Uchiha descansaba.

Su voz profunda y gruñona brotó de golpe entre el súbito silencio.

- Vete de aquí, chico. Vete y atiende las heridas de ese Uchiha moribundo antes de que termine muriendo en tus brazos. Saca tu trasero y el trasero de ese muchacho de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y las cosas se pongan feas.-

- ¿Qué pasará con…?- Naruto se atrevió a preguntar, ya cercano a la salida.

- He creado un puente para cruzar el abismo, ya que dudo que puedas realizar la misma locura de hace unos minutos con ese chico casi muerto entre tus brazos. No obstante, si no te apresuras, el puente terminará desapareciendo y tus posibilidades de escapar serán nulas. Haz caso por una vez a tus mayores y esfúmate.- Fueron las recomendaciones del ser, el cual se había detenido ante el cadáver de Itachi, su intimidante mirada amarilla recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo ensangrentado.

No volvió a alzar la mirada. No volvió a hablar. Y Naruto supo que en esos instantes, lo mejor era seguir el consejo de ese ser que no podía clasificar como amigo ni enemigo, e irse. Irse y no interrumpir aquella escena que poco a poco iba gestándose frente a sus ojos.

Porque había algo profundo y doloroso destellando en los ojos carnívoros de aquel Akatsuki. Algo semejante a la agonía, parecido a la tristeza… una emoción desgarradora.

Apretando los labios, Naruto miró por última vez el cuerpo de Itachi, para luego aferrar con mayor fuerza el de Sasuke y salir de la derruida e inestable cámara.

Y mientras Naruto partía, Kisame paseaba su mirada oscurecida por los alrededores… varios pedazos enormes de roca y cemento comenzando a caer, las paredes y el piso temblando levemente; anunciando el próximo colapso de todo el lugar.

Lentamente, su mirada volvió a posarse sobre la figura de quien en vida fuese su compañero de equipo, paseándose por toda la expansión del ensangrentado cuerpo hasta detenerse en el rostro blanquecino, en los párpados cerrados… en la sutil y bella sonrisa que adornaba aquellos labios azulosos.

- Veo que has logrado tu propósito, Itachi.- Musitó, inclinándose.

Con un cuidado nunca antes visto en sus usualmente burdos y violentos gestos, tomó el cuerpo ya frío y le acunó entre sus brazos, notando como una de las pálidas manos se dejaba caer, meciéndose suavemente en el aire y cómo finas hebras de largo cabello negro se tendían en el aire cual brillante cascada de ébano.

Kisame apretó los labios, observando de cerca el rostro que, aún poseído por los influjos de la Muerte, guardaba la belleza etérea de siempre. Lentamente, su rostro se inclinó… delgados labios sosteniéndose a meros milímetros de los fríos y azulosos labios que silenciosamente le provocaban.

- Por fin podrás descansar en paz, Itachi.- Murmuró suavemente, su rostro agitándose y separándose lentamente.

Acunó con mayor ahínco el cuerpo entre sus brazos y, sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando tras él los rastros de sangre, energía vital y lágrimas que el cuerpo entre sus brazos había derramado en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Llevándose consigo el fragmento restante de quien en vida, fuese su único deseo prohibido.

"_Por fin te llevaré a aquel lugar hermoso que te prometí. Aquel lugar en el que finalmente podrás… en el que finalmente podremos descansar."_

* * *

_*****SN*****_

Estaba tan asustado.

Con cada respiración dificultosa que brotaba de los labios de Sasuke, con cada hilera de sangre que huía de su cuerpo, los sentidos de Naruto se tornaban más desesperados. El miedo a perderle le carcomía las entrañas, le instaba a buscar con mayor ahínco una forma de arreglar todo aquello que se había salido tan horriblemente de control.

Hacía mucho que había dejado atrás la fortaleza en ruinas. Había vagado por el bosque, en busca de refugio. Con la lluvia aún cayendo sobre ellos, cargando consigo el cuerpo moribundo de quien amaba y bultos enormes de provisiones a sus espaldas.

Cuando finalmente había dado con una especie de refugio oculto entre una montaña de rocas, no había perdido el tiempo y se había internado dentro de sus compactos y ocluidos confines.

- N… Nar…-

- Shh. Tranquilo, ya estamos lejos. Estamos a salvo.- Musitó, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los pálidos labios de Sasuke. Suavemente, le tendió sobre una superficie terrosa; ojos azules recorriendo lentamente cada una de las horribles heridas que destrozaban la blanquecina piel.

- It… Itac… Él… Itac…- Naruto se alejó un poco, sacando de entre uno de los bultos una manta, aguja e hilo, vendas y una pequeña botellita.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke. Ya todo… ya todo acabó.- Musitó al volver, su voz quebrándose ligeramente. Sin decir una palabra más, se colocó de rodillas junto al pálido cuerpo y comenzó a romper los pedazos ensangrentados de ropa que aún se hallaban adheridos a la piel de Sasuke.

Afuera, la lluvia reanudó su horrible intensidad, cayendo cual enfurecida tempestad; agitando las copas de los árboles, arrastrando hojas en enfurecidas y turbulentas ventiscas.

Con cada roce que Naruto ejercía sobre la piel de Sasuke, un espasmo de dolor recorría el cuerpo de éste; sus músculos contrayéndose, roncos y ahogados quejidos brotando en incoherentes murmullos de su boca ensangrentada.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Pronto el dolor se irá…- Murmuraba Naruto una y otra vez, una de sus manos acariciando los húmedos cabellos y la frente embadurnada en sudor.

Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo trabajó sobre todas las heridas que aquejaban a Sasuke. No se preocupaba por llevar un conteo, demasiado ocupado se hallaba ejerciendo su básico conocimiento de tratamiento de emergencia. Sus manos trabajaban con rapidez, desinfectando hasta lo posible, vendando, limpiando y cosiendo con puntadas que, aún cuando no eran alineadas ni mucho menos perfectas, cumplían el propósito de cerrar las heridas sangrantes. Con cada herida que cerraba, su confianza aumentaba. Con cada hueso que forzosamente colocaba en su lugar, sus esperanzas crecían. Aún cuando la sangre no dejaba de caer, aún cuando los gritos de Sasuke retumbaban como ecos horripilantes en aquel pequeño lugar…

… aún cuando sus propios ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas de rabia y dolor. Aún con todo ello, Naruto seguía sin detenerse, sin pensar en su propia debilidad, sin reparar en su salud ni en su bienestar, ni en sus alrededores o en el exterior que cada vez se tornaba más frío, más amenazador.

Hacía mucho que había perdido la noción del tiempo, del espacio… de sí mismo. Tan concentrado se hallaba en su meta de salvar a ese ser que entre sus manos se desangraba y gritaba. Tan concentrado se hallaba en acariciar sus negros cabellos, en limpiar su ensangrentado rostro, en susurrarle palabras de aliento y amor con las cuales devolverle a la conciencia.

Su último paso, fue el limpiar los trazos de lágrimas sanguinolentas de sus ojos. Limpiar su rostro completo y, como precaución, vendar cada uno de los cerrados párpados para así obligarle a que descansase lo mayor posible su seguramente dañada visión.

Sasuke había dejado de gemir, había dejado de gritar. Ahora simplemente se hallaba ahí, inconsciente. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía, su respiración brotando suave… suave.

Una vez terminado, Naruto se dejó caer. Exhaló un entrecortado suspiro de cansancio, una tos convulsiva brotando de su cansado y agarrotado cuerpo.

Respiró varias veces, alzándose a trompicones del suelo para tomar la manta que había dejado a un lado. Sin hacer mucho ruido, cubrió el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Sasuke con ella y se sentó a su lado, su mirada paseándose por la desmejorada silueta.

"_Aún está muy grave… Aún tiene fiebre. Aún puede que…"_

- Eres fuerte, Sasuke. Sé que volverás pronto a mi lado…- Murmuró, tomando entre sus manos una de las pálidas manos.

Se sentía impotente. Aún cuando había hecho todo lo posible para curar las heridas de Sasuke, Naruto sabía que éste aún se hallaba en gran peligro. Sentía que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente…

Sasuke muchas veces había sido quien le había curado. Sasuke, quien con sus habilidades le había arrancado de los brazos de la Muerte y de las garras de la bestia. Sasuke, quién siempre había logrado devolverle a la vida, quién siempre lograba devolverle la fuerza.

Naruto sentía que no era suficiente. Que eso que había hecho no era suficiente. No sabía de pócimas, ni de remedios, mucho menos de técnicas o curaciones para salvarle. Tan sólo…

… tan sólo era capaz de usar sus manos, aguja e hilo.

Y para él, eso no era suficiente. Porque Sasuke aún se hallaba en peligro…

Sólo tenía sus manos… Sólo sus manos y esa energía que aún le…

Azules ojos se ensancharon súbitamente, posando su mirada en sus manos doradas, las cuales se habían entrelazado con la pálida mano que resguardaba.

"_Sí… Eso, eso podría servir."_

Si había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de toda su vida, era que el poder de la bestia servía para algo más que para destruir y matar. Los poderes curativos del monstruo de nueve colas eran legendarios. Naruto mismo los había utilizado en él en muchas ocasiones, y en situaciones en las que su vida estaba al borde de acabarse.

Era sólo cuestión de… transferir un poco de esa energía suya a Sasuke. Lo suficiente como para cerrar sus heridas y devolverle fuerza. Lo suficiente como para librarle del peligro.

El contacto era importante. Al igual que el deseo, la intención.

Naruto se desprendió de su chaqueta y su camisa. Lentamente, rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con un brazo y le atrajo hacia sí, sus pechos tocándose suavemente. Su mano restante se posó sobre la pálida nuca, atrayéndole hacia sí.

"_Pronto te recuperarás, Sasuke."_

En ningún momento Naruto se detuvo a pensar en sí mismo. No pensó en el cansancio de su cuerpo, ni en las heridas que aún se hallaban curándose, ni en el dolor, o la fatiga. Tan enfocado se hallaba en su objetivo de salvar a ese ser que tanto significaba en su vida, que poco le importó el estado de su cuerpo.

Porque cuando uno ama, es capaz de dar la vida.

Ni una pizca de duda nubló sus pensamientos, aún cuando el sello en su estómago comenzó a arder horriblemente, aún cuando su energía poco a poco fuese apilándose en él, para luego subir en busca de escape.

Nunca dudó, aún cuando en el instante en el que unió sus labios a los de Sasuke, la agonía se apoderó de su cuerpo, su energía vital escapando por su boca para entrar al cuerpo del hombre que besaba.

Estaba regalando parte de su vida. Lo sabía y aún así…

_Daré lo que sea para verte abrir los ojos. Yo sólo… sólo…_

El color fue drenándose de su rostro, delgadas venas azulosas mostrándose en las expansiones de su piel, el influjo de su energía vital brotando de sus labios en una corriente de chakra naranja el cual era absorbido por los labios entreabiertos de un Sasuke que lentamente iba recobrando el color, la calidez… la vida.

"_Por favor… Por favor, despierta."_

Finalmente, algo parecido a una respiración profunda se hizo presente en Sasuke; sus labios abriéndose, succionando más y más de aquella energía que acompasadamente brotaba de Naruto quien cerró los ojos, una fina hilera de sangre brotando de su nariz.

- Nar… Naruto.- La voz de Sasuke le pareció un murmullo distante, un eco lejano.

_Pero es su voz... Qué alegría._

Las fuerzas se apagaron. Incapaz de proseguir, Naruto cortó el vínculo entre ambos, los últimos restos de energía flotando suavemente cual niebla naranja entre sus labios, siendo absorbidas al instante por la boca entreabierta de un Sasuke cuya apariencia se notaba mucho más compuesta, cuyas heridas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, hundiéndose y borrándose lentamente de su piel sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Aquí… estoy.- Murmuró Naruto, dejándose caer suavemente con Sasuke. Ambos tocaron el suelo, Naruto apoyado en el blanco pecho… su respiración laboriosa, su mano limpiando con esfuerzo los rastros de sangre de su nariz.

- Ya… todo está bien.- Musitó, sus ojos azules cerrándose; su cuerpo tembloroso acurrucándose con mayor fuerza contra la calidez de un Sasuke que al parecer había vuelto a los universos de la inconsciencia, su corazón latiendo acompasada y tranquilamente… su respiración sosegada.

"_Ahora sí… estás fuera de peligro"_

Sólo ese pensamiento inundó su mente, antes de que el negro se apoderase de su visión y le hundiese en los confines de una inconsciencia dolorosa…

… pero al mismo tiempo llena de burbujas de oro, hojas de otoño y atisbos de esperanza.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Parejas: **_SasuNaru, leves indicios de GaaNaru.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que ésta es una de mi más cortas ausencias. (Un mes y medio, aproximadamente) Doy gracias al cielo, a mi musa y a ustedes queridos lectores, porque esto sea así. Espero que la inspiración me provea lo suficiente para ir acortando cada vez más el tiempo. Queda poco para culminar, y me encuentro con sentimientos encontrados. Al fin y al cabo, este será siempre mi bebé y cierta tristeza me invade al saber que pronto lo culminaré. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, uno que sin lugar a dudas fue difícil de escribir tanto por el tiempo, como por los sentimientos que deseo impregnar en él. Gracias, gracias queridos lectores, por todo el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora.

Dedico este capítulo a mi Musa, quien conoce perfectamente quién es y cuyas palabras, aunque no lo sepa ni lo sospeche, son la fuente de mi inspiración.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias son aceptadas con los brazos abiertos.

_**Advertencias:**_ Contenido de índole sensible, ligeras dosis de gore, introspección.

**PD:** Muchos de ustedes, en anteriores comentarios, me han preguntado sobre la suerte de todos los amigos de Naruto al igual que la de los maestros y otras personas importantes en su vida. Las respuestas a esas preguntas se encuentran (implícitamente) en este capítulo. Sobre todo la respuesta a una persona muy particular, quién tendrá un papel muy grande en el final de esto y a quién espero, se alegren de ver luego de tanta ausencia. Todo lo dicho e insinuado respecto a ello, será aclarado con mayor detalle en el próximo capítulo el cual espero tener pronto. De igual forma, en este capítulo se arrojan **tres **pistas, con referencia al final del fanfic. Me encantaría escuchar sus conjeturas al respecto luego de leerlo. XD. Cualquier duda, comentario que se tenga, díganlo en confianza y les será respondido.

Un abrazo cálido a todos, desde los confines del Caribe.

_**Memorias de una Ensangrentada Hoja de Otoño**_

_Capítulo 13: Un Futuro, oculto en Memorias Inciertas._

Ese día sería uno… especialmente desastroso.

Lo supo desde el momento que abrió sus ojos; sin la necesidad de mirar el cielo turbulento, ni sentir el agitado viento o mucho menos las vibraciones espasmódicas e inquietas del suelo de su nación, palpitando en cada poro de su piel, en cada gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo joven pero _tan exhausto._

Sentado tras su escritorio su mirada distante no buscaba un punto en donde detenerse por completo. Sus ojos se movían lentamente alrededor de la habitación, deteniéndose sólo por fracciones de segundo en objetos que saltaban a su vista.

Y en medio de aquella silenciosa contemplación, sus pensamientos libres decidieron enfocarse en crear un rostro en su mente. Y sin buscarlo, pero inconscientemente anhelándolo en medio de aquella inusual cadena de perturbaciones, toda su voluntad se encontró puesta en una simple visión.

_La imagen de un rostro dorado, de brillantes ojos azules y desordenados cabellos rubios. _

Y Gaara, impasible y mesurado Gaara, se encontró nuevamente hundido en aquella práctica que constantemente ejercía sin oposición alguna. La práctica de recordar, y pensar en Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien… a salvo y feliz?

Gaara quería pensar que estaba bien. Que se hallaba tranquilo y a salvo. Que Sasuke Uchiha había cumplido la promesa que silenciosamente le había asegurado cumpliría y que estaría cuidando de Naruto.

Aún cuando una sensación horrible y punzante se apoderase de su corazón al saber y entender que sí, ellos dos se hallaban juntos, allá en algún lugar lejano, juntos e inseparables. Que Naruto se hallaba demasiado lejos, inalcanzable. Que quizá nunca volvería a verle…

… o peor aún, que le vería nuevamente, envuelto en los fulgores pálidos de la muerte.

Gaara era un ser realista. Alguien que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones con facilidad. Un ente cuya vida y experiencias le habían vuelto una persona sensible, comprensiva pero al mismo tiempo portadora de una fortaleza y un temple sustancial.

Pero aún con todas esas virtudes, aún con toda esa fortaleza que había recopilado a lo largo de su vida y que le había servido para construir aquel imperio fructífero y pacífico que era su villa, Gaara aún era un ser cuyo corazón era quebradizo. Frágil.

Y tanto lo era, que la noción de no volver a ver jamás a Naruto era mucho mejor a la noción de verle muerto.

Sólo por el hecho de que le quería. Con una intensidad que no se opacaba por la cruda realidad de comprender que su amor nunca sería correspondido.

Parpadeó, girando su silla y posando su mirada en el cielo. El viento agitaba el polvo y la arena, creando una densa cortina que pendía sobre la villa como un manto ingrávido, robando el poco color y destruyendo la sensación de realidad.

No, Gaara no necesitaba ver a su alrededor para comprender que ese día sería desastroso. Lo sentía, lo intuía… las arenas se lo susurraban.

_Tensas, inquietas, infelices y acongojadas._

Por ello, no se sorprendió al escuchar como su puerta era abierta de improviso y con violenta premura. No se inmutó ante las hileras de pasos: dos, tres, cuatro…

No se sorprendió al girar su rostro y ver las figuras de Temari, Kankuro y Sai, rodeando y sosteniendo a un ninja cuyo tatuaje en el hombro le delataba como un ANBU de la ciudad de Konoha. Atado, sangrante y portando una expresión desafiante mientras cercano a él Sai sostenía entre dedos teñidos de líquido vital una máscara con facciones animales, Temari sostenía los brazos amordazados y Kankuro blandía un afilado cuchillo cerca de la yugular del intruso.

Su mirada sostuvo la furiosa mirada del ninja, observando en aquellos ojos el brillo sutil de la derrota y la expresión propia de un ente humillado.

- Hemos atrapado a esta apestosa rata de Konoha, colándose entre los recovecos de unos túneles subterráneos dentro de la villa.- Musitó Kankuro, apretando un poco más el tenso filo de la daga sobre la piel morena, provocando que un sutil hilillo de sangre comenzase a brotar.

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en mis dominios, ninja de Konoha? ¿Acaso han olvidado tus dirigentes el hecho de que ustedes ya no son bien recibidos?- Musitó Gaara, su tono desapasionado e impersonal, sus ojos esmeraldas intensos y penetrantes, jamás despegándose de aquellos ojillos oscuros que le observaban de vuelta con una mezcla de desafío y terror.

El ninja no habló, ni hizo gesto alguno para desear hacerlo. Sus ojos se permitieron por una fracción de segundo el desviarse de la poderosa mirada de Gaara, para simplemente mirar la figura de Sai, quien con ojos evaluadores, le miraba de vuelta.

- Eres un maldito traidor.- Escupió de golpe el ninja, su voz un susurro venenoso e iracundo. Su explosión vocal fue premiada con un contundente golpetazo por parte de Temari. Sai, por su parte, no mostró expresión alguna de arrepentimiento o sorpresa. Su mirada simplemente se apartó de la del hombre, y se posó sobre Gaara.

- Tenía esta carta en uno de los compartimentos secretos de sus vestimentas. No hablará. Tanto el orgullo de los ANBU Raíz como el sello de Danzou son poderosos alicientes para mantener su boca cerrada.- Musitó sin más, extendiendo el pedazo de pergamino arrugado hacia Gaara, quien lo tomó con un seco asentimiento.

Un tenso silencio inundó la sala mientras recorría cada línea impresa en tinta negra; silencio tan sólo roto por las entrecortadas respiraciones del ninja apresado y los movimientos ocasionales de los pies de Temari.

- ¿Qué…- Pero la joven mujer no pudo terminar de formular la ansiada pregunta, ya que Gaara había alzado el rostro hacia ellos.

Y aún cuando su mirada no se encontrase puesta en nadie en particular, aún cuando su rostro permaneciese inamovible cual escultura de piedra caliza… sus ojos refulgían como si de llamas de fuego esmeralda se tratase: llamas rabiosas, enfurecidas, llenas de odio y repulsión.

- Has venido a mi hogar, has entrado a mi villa llevando contigo las palabras repulsivas de una nación sin honor, sucia, vulgar y cobarde. Una nación que se cree con derecho de pisar tierras ajenas, para lanzar acusaciones infundadas y amenazas sobre nosotros y manchar con sus mentiras y sus provocaciones el honor que hemos forjado y la prosperidad que por tanto tiempo me ha costado traer. – Gaara comenzó a romper el papel ante los ojos de los presentes, lanzando los pedazos a la cara del atónito y ahora aterrado ninja.

Con lentitud, se acercó al dominado hombre, colocándose frente a él, observándole desde toda su imponente y furiosa gloria.

- Naruto Uzumaki no se encuentra bajo mi techo. Sasuke Uchiha no se encuentra bajo mi techo. Pero si en algún momento ellos llegasen a mí, les daría refugio sin dudarlo. Las amenazas de guerra y las advertencias de Konoha me importan muy poco. – Una de sus manos se colocó sobre la tensa barbilla del hombre, dedos finos y blancos alzando el rostro ligeramente.- Tú, engendro despreciable, serás el mensajero de mis palabras a Konoha.- La frialdad de sus palabras recorrió como el filo de una navaja cada pedazo de piel del ninja.

- ¿Le dejaremos partir así sin más?- Replicó Kankuro, su expresión iracunda y exasperada. Un fugaz resplandor de alivio pareció iluminar por una fracción de segundo los ojos del ninja cautivo.

Pero ante aquella expresión Gaara ladeó el rostro; una expresión horrible y mezquina cruzando momentáneamente la belleza inamovible de sus rasgos. Sin decir una palabra, se giro hacia su escritorio, tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir con resueltos movimientos en un limpio pedazo de pergamino. Una vez terminado, comenzó a enrollarlo con sumo cuidado y lo cerró con el sello de cera de la villa.

Se levantó sin más, caminó hacia Temari y lo colocó en sus manos ante su sorprendida mirada. Luego se giró hacia Kankuro, su rostro carente de emoción alguna.

- Quiero que el horror quede plasmado en su rostro por toda la eternidad. Ese será mi mensaje a Konoha. Sabes qué hacer, Kankuro. Sabes qué hacer, Temari. Dejo en sus manos que el mensaje sea recibido y entendido a cabalidad.- Sus hermanos asintieron lentamente, sus rostros demasiado serios como para identificar resquicio alguno de emociones. Ambos tomaron por los hombros al ahora tembloroso ninja, cuyo rostro se había desprendido de todo rastro de aversión para dejar entrever el más grotesco y sensato terror.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido lúgubre tras las tres espaldas, dejando en la habitación a dos figuras de pie, sus miradas encontrándose irremediablemente entre el súbito silencio.

- Tenía que ser hecho.- Musitó Gaara, su tono dejando en claro la finalidad de su sentencia.

- Lo comprendo.- Contestó Sai, cuyo rostro había permanecido inamovible a lo largo de todo el revuelo.

El silencio volvió. Gaara volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a la ventana, su mirada contemplativa observando el horizonte fino que se extendía luego de las murallas.

- ¿Crees que Konoha permanecerá impertérrita ante esto?- Preguntó Sai, sin hacer intento alguno de moverse fuera de su actual posición.

- Tsunade no moverá un dedo. Se encuentra tan hundida en su propia miseria que es incapaz de alzar su voz y liderar su villa como en antaño. Los ancianos tan sólo actúan cuando les es conveniente, por lo tanto no se inmiscuirán en asuntos que manchen sus inútiles manos. – Gaara ladeó el rostro, mirando de reojo a Sai.- Danzou, por otro lado, no soportará tal retaliación de mi parte. Su orgullo y su prepotencia es demasiada como para dejar pasar por alto el acto que acabo de cometer.

Una ligera expresión de comprensión se apoderó de los ojos negros de Sai.

- Quieres desatar una guerra.- Musitó, su tono reflexivo contrastando con la crueldad tras esas palabras.

- No realmente. Las guerras traen consigo todo tipo de calamidades y sufrimientos que no estoy dispuesto a dejar caer sobre mi nación. Sólo quiero llevar el mensaje claro de que, aún cuando me opongo a medidas tan extremas, no me encuentro renuente a atacar, matar y reclamar victoria si así las circunstancias lo imperan.-

- Dudo mucho que Naruto hubiese deseado… que algo como esto ocurriese. Dudo que desease que uno de sus más amados amigos se enfrascase en algo tan horrendo como una guerra por su causa.- Musitó repentinamente Sai, como acechado por una revelación.

Gaara se giró completamente hacia Sai, sus ojos mostrando un resplandor intenso, cargado de un sentimiento profundo y desgarrador que provocó una sensación horrible en el pecho del joven artista.

- Si Naruto se encontrase aquí y me rogase que detuviese mis intentos de incitar una revuelta, cesaría todo sin pensarlo. Si él, por el contrario, me rogase que atacase a Konoha y la destruyese hasta que no quedase nada más que cuerpos destrozados y ruinas… también lo haría, sin dudarlo. - Musitó, su voz portando una seriedad, una finalidad escalofriante.

- Le amas.- Y no era una pregunta, ni una insinuación. Era la firme acotación de un hecho irrefutable.

Gaara no contesto. No era necesario hacerlo, ya que las emociones impresas en sus irises esmeralda eran suficiente contestación.

Y Sai realmente no encontraba el hecho sorpresivo, ni mucho menos extraño. Más allá del sutil sentimiento de lástima que por segundos había inundado su mente, más allá del incomprensible apretón que había abarcado las cámaras de su corazón… Sai comprendía. Realmente lo hacía.

_Porque ciertamente… era imposible el no amar a Naruto. Ese ser que aún a pesar de sus imperfecciones, resplandecía ante los ojos de todo el que le miraba como el ser más perfecto jamás concebido._

- Uno de mis deseos más profundos, es el de ver a Naruto ser feliz. No importa con quién, ni dónde, mucho menos cómo. Si para lograr que Naruto obtenga su merecida paz y su anhelada felicidad debo provocar una guerra… que así sea.-

Y en esos momentos, con esas simples palabras Sai pudo finalmente comprender lo que significaba ese sentimiento tan horrible, complejo y poderoso como lo era el amor. Esa emoción gloriosa que había visto desdibujada en las facciones hermosas de Sakura mientras se sostenía del pecho de Naruto, mientras le hablaba con las últimas fuerzas de su sangrante y destrozado cuerpo atravesado. Aquella emoción desgarradora que había sentido con apabullante ferocidad brotando de cada poro del cuerpo cargado de oscuridad de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras éste corría hacia un Naruto que yacía hecho pedazos ante un charco de sangre, con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga cercano.

Eso que veía resplandecer con una fuerza horrible y al mismo tiempo preciosa en los ojos esmeraldas normalmente imperturbables de aquel hombre glorioso.

- Nosotros, Kazekage.- Ante la mirada levemente confundida del dirigente, Sai invocó una sutil pero sincera sonrisa.- Usted no está sólo. Tanto usted como yo haremos todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarnos de ello.-

La expresión en el rostro del dirigente se suavizó ligeramente, sus labios curveándose en una imitación hermosa de la sonrisa formada por Sai.

- Que así sea… mi apreciado compañero.-

Ese mismo día, solo en su despacho con el sonido de la brisa como único acompañante; Gaara se permitió escribir otra carta. Una que contrario a la primera, era plasmada sobre un pedazo de pulcro y fino pergamino. Las palabras creadas con el cuidado, la delicadeza y el cariño propio de alguien cuyas emociones tratan de materializarse en la nada inanimada frente a sus ojos.

Contrario a lo que hubiese deseado, las oraciones fueron pocas. Quizá por el hecho de que tenía tanto que decir que era imposible para él unirlo todo y hacer sentido. Quizá también, era simplemente el hecho de que no podía, aún cuando lo desease con su alma entera, el escribir más.

Hay veces que el temor de decir más de lo esperado y la expectativa de esperar una respuesta devastadora por ello, agota todo el valor del más valiente guerrero.

Guardó la carta en un sobre, la selló y, cómo último acto dejó que un poco de su arena cayese sobre el aún caliente sello, pegándose a la cera como pequeños granulillos dorados.

Frente a él, una hermosa y estilizada águila creada a partir de tinta le aguardaba paciente; sus ojos pequeños y brillosos fijos en él. Sai la había creado para él, para ese propósito que ambos habían discutido, argumentando con una voz segura y confiada de que ese ser de tinta sería el único animal capaz de encontrar a Naruto.

Estuviese donde estuviese. Aquí o en el borde del infinito. Esa águila de tinta le encontraría.

Gaara confiaba en esa promesa, por ello se permitió tener fe. Con sumo cuidado, ató la misiva a la pata que el animal había extendido.

- Espero que logres encontrarle a tiempo.- Musitó, reclinándose cansadamente en su silla.

El animal soltó un suave chillido, agitó sus alas y tomó vuelo a través de la ventana, perdiéndose en la vastedad de ese cielo tenebroso, en dirección a aquel infinito insondable que aguardaba a lo lejos.

Y Gaara se permitió observarle partir, en sus dedos formándose un pequeño hilillo de arena fina, la cual recorrió su palma, se alzó y luego se dejó caer como una lluvia de piedrecitas brillantes.

Tan resplandecientes como la sonrisa de ese ser de ojos de mar brillante, al cual su alma en esos momentos extrañaba.

^^^^^^^S^N^^^^^^^^

* * *

__

Las sombras de hogares vacíos. Las sombras proyectadas de banderolas, escudos y emblemas ondeando suave y trágicamente en el opaco silencio de aquella noche fría de luna llena.

_Las sombras que proyectaban los cadáveres caídos en las calles, en las entradas de las casas. Agitándose los cabellos en la brisa, los rostros inamovibles e impresos con la esencia de un terror mudo._

_Ojos abiertos, ojos cerrados. Bocas abiertas, sangre fluyendo tibia sobre el concreto y la cal._

_Aromas por todos lados. Sudor, sangre y lágrimas. El eco de los gritos de los muertos aún tenso y presente en el aire, entre las hojas que guardaban memorias, entre las impregnadas sombras inmóviles._

_Una lágrima cayendo, tras otra, tras otra. Su corazoncillo inmaduro apretado, su respiración tan errática como la de un enfermizo y asmático muchacho._

_Y el silencio sobrecogedor, mientras corría las puertas; llamando a sus padres, implorando por ellos._

"_¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Dónde está… mi hermano?"_

_El silencio y la noche fría y las sombras horribles sobrecogiéndole en la inmensidad de aquella escena en la cual sus padres yacían tendidos en medio de un charco de sangre; padre sobre madre._

_Y si no se hubiese hallado tan sobrecogido por el horror, si no tuviese toda su atención fija en la figura que tras sus padres se erigía… hubiese hallado el hecho de sus posiciones infinitamente romántico._

_Como una tragedia en la que el amante salvaguarda y recoge entre sus brazos a su mujer, para morir con ella acunada en su pecho, los dos desangrándose juntos y eternos. La única muestra de amor vista en ellos, acentuada por el hecho de que habían escogido la muerte para demostrarla._

_Todo era dolorosamente familiar, dolorosamente repetitivo._

_La silueta oculta de su hermano mayor, con su espada chorreante de sangre firme en su mano. Sus ojos de infierno y maldiciones en él, mientras le susurraba lo inútil que era resistir, lo inútil que era él… la futilidad de su existencia. Y el odio… y la venganza y el dolor. Y esos ojos horribles viéndole retorcer de agonía, impertérritos ante el hecho de que en esos momentos, un pedazo de su pequeño corazón estaba fragmentándose como un comienzo constante e imparable de una grieta que luego, muchos años después, terminaría por fragmentar completamente su habilidad para sentir._

_Pero esta vez, ésta sola vez no fue como lo esperaba._

_No hubo palabras hirientes dichas por labios fríos e inundados de veneno._

_Aquellos rojos ojos no le miraron con el usual desprecio y aborrecimiento con el que tantas otras veces le habían observado._

_Y el agarre de la espada sangrante, no era el mismo firme y tenso que recordaba. Esta vez… aquella mano enguantada temblaba. Sutil pero inequívocamente._

"_Sasuke…"_

_Su voz no guardaba ese tono metalizado, si no que fluía tenue en un murmullo casi agónico._

_Todo era… tan distinto esta vez. Pero aún a pesar de ello, no se sentía como algo fuera de lugar. Como algo creado o imaginado._

_Todo se asemejaba tan… real._

_Y luego su hermano escapó por la ventana, como llevado por el viento mismo. Y él corrió tras su sombra furtiva… porque necesitaba seguirle, porque necesitaba respuestas._

_Un por qué distinto. Un por qué lógico. Un por qué diferente al que su cabeza había construido y el cual siempre se había obligado a creer._

_Y ese por qué lo encontró en esos momentos. De pie en la calle sucia, rodeado de cadáveres… sangre por todos lados y el aullido lejano de los lobos en sus oídos. _

_Lo halló en la silueta negra de su hermano, de pie sobre un tejado… dándole la espalda. Su espada guardada, sus manos ocultas._

_Lo halló en el momento en el que aquel rostro se giró hacia él, la blancura inhumana de sus rasgos acentuándose gracias al fulgor de la luna…_

… _ese fulgor que iluminó sus labios apretados, sus ojos turbulentos y las hileras de lágrimas que resplandecieron como plata líquida sobre el canvas inmaculado de sus mejillas de muerto en vida._

_Y era real… lo sabía muy dentro de su corazón. Esa escena, un vestigio que había sido clausurado y sellado a la fuerza dentro del contingente de sus memorias, hundido y amordazado para nunca resurgir y que finalmente había sido liberado con la muerte de su hermano para mostrarse ante sus ojos e iluminarle con una verdad obliterante. _

_Esa verdad que le gritaba en la cara… la culpa y la agonía que esos ojos rojos le mostraban._

_La culpa y la agonía… en esas lágrimas. Esa verdad confusa y arrollada, pero verdadera sin lugar a dudas._

_Itachi…_

"_Perdóname, Sasuke... pero ya no habrá una próxima vez"_

_No… ya no, hermano._

_Sasuke se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el lujo de llorar con toda la sinceridad y dolor oculto en su enajenado corazón._

Y para cuando fue capaz de despertar con el negro cubriendo todo a su alrededor, la seguridad de un cuerpo conocido y cálido sobre su pecho le otorgó la tranquilidad que necesitó.

Mojó con su lengua sus labios resecos, una de sus manos tocando suavemente las gazas sobre sus ojos para luego comenzar a arrancarlas, cierta desesperación y cierta prisa en sus gestos.

Comprendió, mientras se desprendía de todo, que sus músculos respondía favorablemente a cada movimiento, que su respiración brotaba sin dificultad y que todo a su alrededor, más que hallarse en un silencio propio de algún peligro, se hallaba inmerso en una tranquilidad que anunciaba el hecho de que todo había pasado.

Tan sólo los aromas de la humedad y el sudor, mezclando con el aroma sutil de sangre permeaban… furtivos y suspendidos como una nube intangible y débil. En nada comparado con el hedor de muerte y desolación en el que se había visto enfrascado antes de caer víctima de la extenuación.

_Ya no había sangre por todos lados. Ya… el cuerpo de Itachi con su sonrisa pacífica no descansaba a su lado. Todo ahora se hallaba… lejos._

Soltó la última venda, sacó las gazas de sus ojos y lentamente los abrió… un pinchazo horrible recorriendo sus sienes e instalándose en su cerebro en el instante en el que fue capaz de captar el primer indicio de luz y forma.

Apartándose con cuidado de Naruto cuyo cuerpo permaneció suavemente tendido sobre la improvisada colcha en la terrosa superficie, Sasuke apretó sus sienes; sus ojos escudriñando, dos rendijas obsidianas tratando de observar… tratando de distinguir algo más allá de toda esa… esa…

… _penumbra_.

Otro agudo pinchazo atacó, y por una fracción de segundo, las tinieblas volvieron a cubrir su visión de un negro opaco silueteado con los contornos quebradizos del escenario frente a sus ojos. Pero antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de abandonarse al pánico o de parpadear, su visión volvió a la normalidad. Y todo a su alrededor volvió a mostrarse con una nitidez que por instantes logró cegarle.

Agitando la cabeza, parpadeó en varias ocasiones para liberar esa horrible sensación de borrosa indecisión y de oscuridad y de… nada, que su visión había experimentado.

"_Un golpe… quizá mi cabeza golpeó con demasiada fuerza el suelo al caer."_

Los vestigios de sus lágrimas silenciosas aún pendían de sus lagrimales, de sus ojos ligeramente brillantes los cuales se giraron hacia Naruto quien descansaba, hundido en un pacífico sueño; párpados ligeramente temblorosos.

La expresión de su rostro se tornó suave, las memorias de sus últimos momentos de lucidez volviendo a su cerebro. Aquellos instantes cruciales en los que, sin pensarlo, le había llamado.

Naruto le había escuchado. A Sasuke realmente no le interesaba saber cómo… pero la realidad era que Naruto si había logrado escucharle. Le había sacado de aquel horripilante infierno, le había curado… y le había dado una parte de él.

Si. Sasuke, aún en su estado de delirante inconsciencia, había sido capaz de percibir el influjo de energía horrible y poderosa que lentamente hizo entrada en su cuerpo, el toque de esos labios temblorosos sobre los suyos, como la energía vital se traspasaba a él… descendiendo por su garganta como una bocanada de fuego y ácido, penetrando todo a su paso con una ola de energía semejante a la de una corriente. Energía que tejió sus músculos, acomodó sus dislocaciones, reparó sus huesos y sus tejidos lo suficiente como para devolver un poco de vida a su cuerpo agobiado por la debilidad que preside al olvido.

Una de sus manos se paseó entre las hebras de cabello rubio a su alcance, sus yemas rozando la cálida piel palpitante de vida. Pero aún a pesar del toque, Naruto no hizo amago alguno de movimiento. Su rostro se veía agotado y pálido; su respiración era lenta y había algo en la forma en la que apretaba sutilmente sus párpados, que sugería cierto estrés… cierta batalla interna.

Frágil, era la palabra apropiada para describirle. Tan frágil como un pedazo de cristal.

Sasuke flexionó sus dedos. Estiró sus brazos y sus piernas, escuchando el sonido de algunos huesos cayendo finalmente en su apropiado lugar y el ardor de algunas secciones de su piel sensible al expandirse mientras se movía.

Se alzó con algo de esfuerzo, sus músculos tensos y debilitados por el horrible maltrato sufrido y la súbita recuperación subsiguiente. Su cabeza se encontraba hecha un revuelo de imágenes, sonidos y emociones. Le ardían los ojos, su boca se hallaba seca… y todo lo que en esos momentos veía, se le antojaba casi ilusorio.

Con pasos lentos salió del improvisado refugio cargando consigo un contenedor cerrado. La bofetada de aire limpio que inundó sus pulmones y la imagen de aquel bosque tupido frente a sus ojos cansados y adoloridos fue un cambio que recibió con cierto alivio. Su mirada se alzó al cielo gris mientras caminaba, oídos atentos ante el sonido distante de una corriente de agua cercana.

Mientras caminaba, su mente era absorbida por los recuerdos y por la memoria de aquella peculiar, horrible y reveladora memoria que se había manifestado en su cabeza. Era como si, con la muerte de Itachi, la llave de los recuerdos perdidos hubiese aparecido, para introducirse en aquel recóndito espacio de su mente, reservado para las memorias cautivas.

Llave que se había girado, dejando abierta la puerta tras la cual se ocultaban secretos bien escondidos… secretos que revelaban verdades contundentes.

_Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? _

_- _¿Por qué?- Musitó para sí, su voz un susurro opaco entre aquella soledad en la que se encontraba.

_¿Por qué ahora, cuando mi odio se encuentra tan inmerso dentro de mi pecho, que es para mí imposible el siquiera pensar en cuestionarlo?_

¿Por qué ahora que todo había finalmente acabado?

¿Por qué ahora… que Itachi se hallaba muerto?

Quizá era un castigo, por todos aquellos años en los que la venganza había sido su única compañera; por todas las muertes que había causado y todo el dolor que había dejado tras sus pasos.

Si, debía serlo. Un castigo cruel y horrible. La idea de que, al final, todos sus esfuerzos, todos sus sacrificios, todas las muertes y el dolor y los años perdidos buscando retribución…

… en realidad nunca valieron algo.

El hecho de que siempre estuvo persiguiendo una ilusión. El hecho de que su venganza se hallaba basada en una mentira, en una conjetura mal hecha y que había matado a alguien que en realidad… que quizá en realidad…

_No… ¡No, no, no!_

Su cuerpo se tambaleó una vez llegado al claro en donde el pequeño riachuelo de agua limpia corría, cayendo de rodillas en la orilla. Un nuevo pinchazo de dolor se apoderó de sus sienes. Sus ojos se nublaron, sus manos temblorosas se alzaron…

… y en ellas lo único que fue capaz de ver fue el brillante color de la sangre fresca, resbalando en finas hileras entre sus dedos.

_La sangre aún tibia, de su hermano muerto._

- ¿Por qué?- Musitó, cerrando los ojos; cubriendo con sus manos temblorosas su rostro pálido.

Un suave y entrecortado lamento brotó de sus labios, marcado por las llamas del odio y lleno de un dolor inhumano, bestial. Sus ojos ardieron horriblemente, escapando de sus cuencas brillantes gotas de sangre fresca las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas. Sangrientas lágrimas que se colaron entre sus dedos, cada una de ellas provocándole un dolor inconmensurable.

Esas lágrimas se mostraban como los desgarrados vestigios de su corazón deshecho. Las lágrimas cristalinas habían sido agotadas hacía muchos años, y en sus lagrimales secos y maltrechos, tan sólo había cabida para ese fluido rojo intenso… para esa sangre que pintaba el camino de su destrozada alma.

Lloró en esos momentos, con lágrimas sangrientas mientras sus labios proferían maldiciones y en su mente se formaba un nuevo camino, una nueva razón para vivir.

El hallar la verdad. El averiguar si su venganza, si todos esos años perdidos, todas esas muertes cometidas, toda esa sangre derramada, familias masacradas y todo ese odio acumulado en realidad habían servido para algo. O que, si por el contrario toda su vida, todos sus sacrificios, todas sus pérdidas… habían sido en vano.

Sasuke necesitaba saber… si la muerte de Itachi había sido necesaria. Si había sido merecida.

Necesitaba saber si todo lo que había perdido, si todo el horror por el que había sido sometido para obtener un poder que a fin de cuentas tan sólo había servido para destrozarle el corazón… había valido la pena.

Si todo el dolor que le había provocado a Naruto, todo el horror que le había hecho vivir, toda la agonía que le hizo experimentar por su causa, sus estigmas, heridas y su locura… habían sido por algo.

Si. Sasuke necesitaba saber…

… aún cuando la verdad podría terminar por volverle loco.

Todo fuese por su hermano. Ese hermano suyo al que había odiado tanto, al que había despreciado tanto, del cual había jurado vengarse y quién, con su muerte… le había liberado para hundirle en las cadenas horribles de la duda y la culpa.

La duda de comprender que quizá, nada era realidad. Y la culpa de entender… que había matado a su única familia por… por una razón carente de sentido.

Si. Sasuke iría a Konoha… junto a Naruto. Y ambos se encargarían de averiguar la verdad, costase lo que costase.

¡Que el cielo se apiade de Konoha! Porque de ser verdad todo lo que Sasuke temía descubrir…

… de ser verdad…

- Haré que Konoha arda.- Musitó, su voz viciada y llena de odio.

_Y me aseguraré de que arda de tal forma que hasta el infierno mismo sienta envidia._

_Y todo ser vivo en Konoha sufrirá… hasta que sus últimos lamentos rueguen la muerte._

_Todo caerá, todo caerá. Se derrumbará…_

_Y con ello quizá… quizá yo logre aminorar un poco esta culpa tan enorme que siento._

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí, de rodillas frente al riachuelo con los ojos brillantes de odio y el rostro pálido enmarcado en lágrimas rojas. Fue un momento largo, horas de silencio en las cuales su mente se hundió sin remedio alguno en las profundidades de aquellas emociones horribles que le agujereaban el alma.

Tan súbitamente como había caído de rodillas, se alzó. Limpió su rostro con el agua cristalina del riachuelo, viendo como la pureza transparente se teñía con tonos rojizos y escapaba entre la corriente. Llenó el contenedor, alzó la mirada al cielo que poco a poco iba adoptando los primeros indicios del atardecer y siguió su camino con pasos firmes, su rostro inamovible.

En el camino cazó dos conejos salvajes, atrapándoles en un agarre poderoso y destrozándoles el cuello con una violencia innecesaria.

Así fue que llegó ante el umbral de su improvisado refugio compartido: con dos animales muertos y un contenedor lleno, para ser recibido por un Naruto que, sentado sobre una roca y pálido como la muerte misma, alzaba dos opacos ojos para verle… apretando entre sus dedos un rollo de pergamino y sonriendo con triste resignación.

- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.-

^^^^^^^S^N^^^^^^^^

* * *

_Flotaba, en un mar de heladas aguas. El dolor se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser, provocando espasmódicas convulsiones. _

_Su boca… era incapaz de abrirse para soltar los tan anhelados gritos que deseaba sacar de sí. Sellada, inútil. Como si alguien hubiese visto necesario el cortarle la lengua, para luego coser sus labios y dejarle sin voz alguna. Sin voz, sin movimiento… tan sólo presentes esas lágrimas que caían sin descanso por sus ojos abiertos y asustados._

_Toda su energía se había escapado y yacía vulnerable._

_A merced de ese ser que le acompañaba._

_Ese horrible ardor en su abdomen, y esas garras que iban surgiendo ondulantes del agua para aferrarle lentamente en un abrazo doloroso._

_El roce de pelaje. El sonido de una risa macabra que reverberó por todo aquel espacio. Las garras apretando con mayor fuerza a su alrededor._

_Nueve colas brotando de las aguas para envolverle en una miríada de pelaje rojizo y dolor inaguantable._

"_¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti, pequeño?" La voz de la bestia rugió suavemente en sus oídos. Melosa y metódicamente cruel._

_Cerró los ojos, los apretó fuertemente. Era lo único que podía hacer. Lo único._

"_Con cada pedacito de energía que dejas atrás, que otorgas a tu amado mortal, que malgastas en otra vida… con cada pedazo de energía que malgastas, me abres las puertas para hacerme con tu alma."_

_Deseaba gritar. ¡Cuánto lo deseaba!_

"_Te queda poco. Tu vida, tu humanidad se escapa rápidamente… pronto no serás más que una marioneta a mi disposición."_

_No. No. Él era fuerte. Él aún podía… podía…_

_Una de las garras se hundió en su brazo, la agonía centelleando dentro de su cerebro. _

"_Con cada transformación, con cada onza de mi poder que tomas prestado; cada vez que tu querido mortal se encuentre muriendo y tú vayas a su rescate, cada vez que eso pase tu vida se irá acortando."_

_La garra soltó su brazo, sangre brotando en copiosos riachuelos y perdiéndose en las negras aguas. Esa garra que recorrió su piel, pintando con el rojo intenso de su líquido vital un burdo número sobre la expansión de su abdomen._

_Uno._

"_Sólo una más, Uzumaki Naruto. Sólo una más… y serás completamente mío."_

_Una. Una sola más…_

_Una nueva carcajada brotó de entre afilados dientes. Y las nueve colas se enredaron alrededor de sus carnes heridas, para hundirle y no soltarle jamás._

Naruto se alzó de entre el improvisado lugar de descanso, su mirada errática y espantada resplandeciendo con un fulgor febril; sus manos palpando la superficie fría y vacía en donde horas antes Sasuke había estado durmiendo.

Agitó la cabeza, temblando ligeramente. Sus movimientos eran lentos, apresados aún en la debilidad causada por la enorme cantidad de energía que había tenido que utilizar con Sasuke.

Todo dolía. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre su abdomen en donde la marca del sello se mostraba, sobresaliendo entre la expansión de piel tostada.

Antes, tan sólo unas cuantas horas habrían bastado para recuperar toda su energía: las heridas cerrándose en cuestión de segundos, músculos y carne volviendo a la normalidad en minutos, huesos regenerándose o acomodándose en horas.

Pero ahora era distinto. Y no era la primera vez que Naruto lo notaba. No, él siempre había sido consciente. Consciente de los sutiles cambios, de cómo con cada transformación o con cada uso excesivo de su poder sus capacidades regenerativas se tornaban más lentas, su fuerza menguaba y las horas de recuperación se volvían más prolongadas y dolorosas.

No era lo mismo. Su cuerpo estaba cambiado. Él ya no era el mismo.

Y ahora… ahora…

_Sólo una más, Uzumaki Naruto…_

Una expresión de pánico marcó momentáneamente sus facciones descompuestas. Apretó con mayor insistencia su abdomen. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón, como ametrallado por aquella revelación.

Él siempre había sabido qué… que su poder conllevaba un riesgo. Se lo habían advertido. En Konoha, se lo habían advertido, hacia ya mucho tiempo.

_Cada vez que uses el poder del monstruo de nueve colas, te sometes a perder un pedazo de tu energía vital… y con ello varios años de vida._

Siempre lo había llevado consigo, el pensamiento de que con cada uso prolongado de ese chakra horrible pero poderoso, su vida se iría extinguiendo lenta pero inevitablemente. Ello no le había impedido el continuar utilizándolo.

Pero ahora Naruto comprendía el porqué de sus pesadillas. El porqué de que la bestia comenzase a internarse de manera tan real en sus sueños. Ahora entendía por qué las horribles heridas en sus manos no habían sanado por completo, porqué perdía el control de sus poderes con tanta facilidad, porqué cada herida se le antojaba más dolorosa y cada regeneración, cada curación, se hacía más lenta y horripilante.

_Pronto. Pronto mi vida se…_

No. No podía pensar en ello. No era el momento. No era el lugar.

No iba a dejarse caer en esos pensamientos. No en ese momento, cuando todo comenzaba finalmente a hacer sentido, a mejorar. Pensar en cosas tan oscuras como esa, en esos momentos en los que la victoria y la venganza tan sólo se hallaban a días de distancia era algo que no se podía permitir.

Aún cuando no podía ignorar… no podía ignorar el hecho de que su vida se hallaba en peligro de acabar mucho antes de lo que él hubiese previsto, Naruto no podía hundirse en la tristeza o en la rabia.

Aún cuando una enorme parte de su ser estuviese gritando de rabia y desesperación, con el shock de descubrir semejante horrible posibilidad sobre sus hombros, Naruto no podía permitirse el perder su mente en… en algo que bien podían ser provocaciones de la bestia maldita que tenía en su interior.

_Aún cuando cada poro de su cuerpo, cada herida mal sanada y cada horrible dolor le dijese lo contrario._

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y seguir con sus planes. Sasuke le necesitaba. Los dos se necesitaban. Firmes y con la cabeza bien fría.

Naruto no podía permitirse dudar, o dejar que la tristeza y la desesperación le invadiesen.

Pero más que nada, no podía permitirse el que Sasuke se enterase de lo que le sucedía. Sasuke no podía saber nada de aquel nuevo e inesperado vuelco en los eventos. De aquella variable que, de saberse, destruiría todo por lo cual ambos habían sufrido, llorado, luchando y perdido tanto.

_No ahora. No permitiré que esta noticia termine con nuestra venganza._

Alzó una de sus manos, notando con ojo crítico el temblor y la palidez que aún se visualizaba en su piel. Era extraño, el verse en un estado tan deplorable. Él, que en horas había sido capaz de sanar todo su cuerpo de quemaduras, de golpes, contusiones, heridas profundas, hacinamiento, transformaciones grotescas.

_Nada es para siempre. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar._

Naruto tan sólo rogaba que su cuerpo tuviese la suficiente vida dentro de sí como para permitirle terminar con su venganza y asegurarse de que Sasuke viviese en paz.

Solo eso. Solo eso y nada más.

Su mirada se paseó por los alrededores, notando por primera vez el pedazo de papel asegurado bajo una roca con la letra de Sasuke, indicándole que había salido a buscar agua y comida.

Arrugó el papelito y, con la lentitud propia de alguien que prueba sus fuerzas, se alzó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del refugio. Una vez en la boca de la cueva, su cuerpo se apoyó sobre la pared de roca y su mirada se deshizo en el paisaje de árboles y cielo de atardecer frente a sus ojos.

¿Cuántas horas había permanecido inconsciente? ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Sasuke se había ido?

Quería pensar que no estaba preocupado, pero eso era una gran mentira. Aún cuando cierto alivio brotaba de su pecho al comprender el hecho de que su transferencia de energía había resultado y que Sasuke había recuperado la fuerza suficiente para alzarse y salir al exterior…

… aún así Naruto se preocupaba. Porque algo muy en el fondo de su pecho le aquejaba, con esa insistencia horrible propia de los malos presentimientos.

_Tengo que verle. Saber que se encuentra completamente recuperado._

Naruto se preocupaba, mayormente por el hecho de que el chakra de la bestia en su interior no era un poder sencillo de controlar, mucho menos benigno. Y aún cuando tenía la certeza de que Sasuke era lo suficientemente poderoso como para contrarrestar cualquier posible efecto…

Aún así…

Pronto oscurecería, si se dejaba llevar por las tonalidades violáceas que el cielo iba tomando. Ese cielo lleno de nubes, cargado y de pigmentos intensos.

Abrazó su pecho, una brisa fría colándose entre sus ropas ligeramente húmedas, causándole un escalofrío. Suspirando, pensó en dar media vuelta y prender una fogata en lo que aguardaba a Sasuke.

El característico ulular de un ave de rapiña detuvo sus actos. Acometido por un impulso fugaz, salió al exterior, notando de inmediato la majestuosa águila de tinta que se había lanzado en dirección a él, en una de sus patas negras y brillantes un rollo de pergamino firmemente atado.

_Sai. _

Naruto observó al ave descender y posarse sobre el brazo que automáticamente había extendido. El águila le miró, con ojos asombrosamente vivos aún cuando brillasen con el influjo de la tinta. Un último ulular, un parpadeo, y el animal golpeó con su pata el brazo sobre el que descansaba para llamar su atención.

Naruto desenrolló el pedazo de papel enrollado, sus ojos ensanchándose de sorpresa al reconocer al instante la fina caligrafía:

_El enemigo se encuentra alerta y moviéndose. Aquel que se oculta tras las sombras del gobernante se encuentra activo._

_La guerra es inminente._

_No vayan al origen de sus males… les están esperando para acabarles._

_Vengan, mis brazos están abiertos. Una rama para la esperanza. Una hoja para el desconsuelo._

Debajo del corto mensaje, un pequeño dibujo de un ojo en tinta verdosa.

- Gaara.- Musitó Naruto, azules ojos humedecidos por la intensa emoción que se había apoderado de su pecho.

Hacía tanto… tanto que no sabía algo de su querido amigo. De esa persona, esa única persona que, aparte de Sasuke, había arriesgado todo para ayudarle.

Aún podía recordar sus palabras reconfortantes, sus brazos alrededor de su maltratado cuerpo, sus ojos llenos de furia y dolor al verle encerrado… atado como una bestia en las profundidades de aquella cárcel en Konoha.

Si había alguien a quién Naruto le debía su vida además de Sasuke, ese era Gaara.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el águila de tinta, observándola en silencio.

Sai estaba vivo, y se hallaba con Gaara. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir alivio ante ello, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la última vez que le había visto a él y a… a…

A Naruto no le sorprendía que la creación de tinta de Sai hubiese dado con su paradero. En anteriores ocasiones, años atrás cuando aún eran un equipo y las sombras de la traición no se asomaban ni en las pesadillas más desquiciadas de Naruto, Sai siempre había sido capaz de rastrearle. Sus animales siempre lograban encontrarle, ya fuese para darle un susto, para enviarle un mensaje o para brindarle apoyo en batalla.

Quizá era el olor. Quizá era una marca sensorial. Quizá eran los dones de ANBU de Sai o simplemente… que el artista le conocía lo suficiente como para saber dónde hallarle.

Sea cual fuese el caso, Gaara había tomado ventaja de esa habilidad para enviarle ese críptico pero importante mensaje.

Y Naruto no podía sentirse más agradecido y al mismo tiempo devastado por ello.

Apretando los dientes, arrugó entre su mano el pergamino. Su rostro había palidecido más de la cuenta debido a la impresión y en su mente bullían pensamientos inconexos, ideas descabelladas, memorias turbulentas y sentimientos horribles y premonitorios que no hacían más que desestabilizarse, la bilis elevándose por su esófago y amenazando con hacerle vomitar.

Y deseó poder… gritar y echarse a llorar; aún cuando la idea fuese tonta y descabellada. Aún cuando resultase casi patético el imaginarse haciéndolo por un motivo como ese.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció perdido en sus enredados pensamientos, pero en el instante en el que el sonido de pasos se coló por sus oídos y la figura de Sasuke se recortó contra las incipientes sombras de la tarde, Naruto alzó su rostro blanquecino y le miró, sus ojos brillando con una fuerza casi delirante, mientras una triste sonrisa se colaba por sus labios.

- Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.-

Y quizá su tono había sido demasiado sombrío, o quizá su apariencia se veía demasiado descompuesta pero al ver el rostro de Sasuke, Naruto sólo pudo ver la imagen de alguien en cuyos ojos se esconde la más violenta furia y el más profundo de los pesares.

_Mil años de horror… escondidos tras los ojos de un solo humano._

Sasuke tan solo asintió, su mirada posándose sobre la inmóvil águila de tinta, para luego desviarse al pergamino y finalmente a Naruto.

- ¿Qué quiere?- Fue su única pregunta, musitada sin pasión alguna. Austero.

Naruto le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Sasuke ingresó, dejó los conejos y el contenedor a un lado de las pocas provisiones que les quedaban y se sentó junto a él, tomando el pergamino de su mano, observándole atentamente por unos segundos y finalmente hundiendo su mirada en el mensaje.

Unos minutos de silencio siguieron su silencioso recorrer de lo escrito. Minutos que Naruto aprovechó para observar atentamente el perfil del hombre a su lado; el color de su piel, su respiración, el movimiento de sus ojos, las expresiones de su rostro. Todo aquello que le indicase su estado de salud.

Se sintió complacido con lo observado. Todo, por el momento, parecía bien.

- ¿Deseas ir?- Preguntó Sasuke de golpe, señalando la cuarta línea del mensaje.

_Vengan, mis brazos están abiertos. Una rama para la esperanza. Una hoja para el desconsuelo._

- No podemos permitirnos algo como eso, Sasuke. No cuando estamos tan… tan cerca de acabar con todo esto.-

La pálida mano de Sasuke se alzó y se posó sobre su frente, sintiéndole.

- Según esto, Konoha sabe que vamos para allá. También, al parecer, cometieron algún tipo de indiscreción con la Villa del Kazekage…

Naruto asintió.

- Aquel que se oculta tras las sombras del gobernante…

- Danzou seguramente.- Musitó Sasuke, su expresión fría… casi rencorosa.- Se podría decir que el maldito es el verdadero con el poder en Konoha. Tsunade no es más que una marioneta y los Ancianos son sólo dos inútiles cobardes que se escudan tras su poder.

- Habrá guerra.- Musitó Naruto, aprensivo.

- Habrá guerra.- Le confirmó Sasuke.- Ya sea la villa del Kazekage contra Konoha, o nosotros contra Konoha… pero es algo inevitable.

La idea de una guerra siempre había tenido el efecto de provocar en Naruto un espanto considerable. Las guerras traían consigo destrucción, dolor, sangre y muerte. Sus ondas oscuras arrastrándose por las vidas de todos los participantes para marcarles y arrancarles cualquier rastro de felicidad y seguridad. Aquellos que no tenían el alivio de morir, se veían enredados en un infierno de agonía y desesperación que terminaba por destrozar sus mentes hasta el punto en el que la terminación de la vida era vista como el acceso a un nuevo y lejano paraíso.

- Lo merecen, Naruto.- Exclamó Sasuke, como respuesta a los pensamientos ocultos pero emotivos de su acompañante.- Lo merecen por todo el dolor y el horror al que nos han sometido.

- Lo sé.- Fue la simple respuesta de Naruto, su voz quebrándose ligeramente.- Yo sólo… no me imaginaba esto.

Contrario a lo que otros y su bestia pensasen, Naruto no disfrutaba viendo a las personas morir. Ya fuesen completos extraños, conocidos, amigos o enemigos… su corazón se resquebrajaba de tristeza cada vez que alguien moría, ya fuese por sus manos o por las manos de segundos.

- No me gusta. Nada de esto me gusta pero comprendo que es necesario seguir adelante. Hemos sacrificado tanto. No sería justo para ti, ni para mí el desistir ahora e huir a los confines de la Villa de la Arena. Yo no podría perdonármelo y sé que tú tampoco.- Musitó Naruto finalmente.

Sasuke no hizo gesto alguno, pero en sus ojos centelleó el resplandor de una leve satisfacción.

- Son dos venganzas las que debemos llevar a cabo, Naruto. La tuya, la cual aún ni siquiera ha podido ser comenzada, y la mía… la cual no acabó con la muerte de mi hermano…-

… _si no que se convirtió en algo mucho más horrible._

- ¿Cómo que…-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- El matarle trajo a mí memorias que antes no había sido capaz de ver o comprender. Memorias que ahora me impulsan a buscar respuestas. Y esas respuestas, al igual que tus propias respuestas, se encuentran escondidas tras las paredes de Konoha…-

-… y en las manos de aquel que se oculta en las sombras… Danzou.- Culminó Naruto, sus ojos resplandecientes con ferviente estupor.

- Así es. No podemos, ni debemos desviarnos. No cuando nos encontramos tan cerca de lograr esto. Sé que la idea de olvidarlo todo y perseguir una nueva vida lejos del peligro y el dolor suena tentadora, Naruto. Pero, ¿qué será de nosotros si no descubrimos la verdad? Viviríamos todo lo que nos resta de existencia, sumergidos en una corriente de dudas, preguntándonos siempre el porqué de lo que nos sucedió. Eso no es vida, Naruto. No seremos capaces de descansar en paz, mucho menos de vivir felizmente.-

- Lo sé.- Naruto apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke, suspirando débilmente mientras su compañero paseaba sus finos dedos blancos por los rubios cabellos a su alcance.

- Será difícil, Naruto.-

- Lo sé.-

- Será riesgoso…-

- Lo entiendo.-

- Puede que…-

Naruto sonrió, tristemente.

- No importa. Si es contigo, si es a tu lado… nada importa.-

Sasuke extendió el pergamino hacia Naruto. Éste lo tomó, se alzó y caminó lentamente hacia el exterior. De entre el suelo cubierto de hojas marchitas, tomó una pequeña hojita que aún conservaba algo de verdosa pigmentación, extendió el pergamino y la puso junto a la nota. Acto seguido volvió, tomó un poco de la ceniza de la fogata muerta y, con su dedo meñique, escribió una simple palabra.

_Gracias._

Enrolló el papel, lo ató a la pata de la paciente águila y la observó partir en silencio, sentándose nuevamente al lado de un Sasuke que le observaba intensamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Naruto le sonrió a la nada, sus ojos desviándose para mirarle. Sus increíbles ojos azules cálidos, inmersos en emociones suaves… dirigiéndole una mirada cariñosa, casi tierna.

- Mejor que nunca, Sasuke.- Volvió la mirada al exterior, al cielo oscuro y al bosque frío.- Mejor que nunca…

^^^^^^^S^N^^^^^^^^

* * *

Las sombras de la noche sin luna caían sobre la villa de Konoha, el silencio de las calles y la oscuridad de las casas dormidas contrastando con los aullidos de perros y los reflejos de celajes negros y humanos, saltando entre las casas, vigilando con ojos que jamás descansaban.

Impenetrable y rodeado por tinieblas aún más escalofriantes y mortales, el edificio de los ANBU se erigía como un monumento maldito, allá en un espacio enclaustrado. Lejos de la villa, pero aún dentro de sus inmediaciones, rodeado de prado y calles de piedra; sin luz que iluminase el camino o signos y emblemas que indicasen su función en aquella sociedad.

Lejos y al mismo tiempo cerca. Apartados pero siempre alertas. Los ojos que todo lo ven desde las sombras; los hilos que todo lo conectan y controlan, lejos de miradas y murmullos, de intrigas y susurros.

En el interior del edificio, encerrado en un despacho iluminado por la luz tibia de una vela a medio utilizar, la figura de Danzou se paseaba insistente, el sonido de sus sandalias de madera repicando contra el suelo lúgubremente. Sentado a una distancia considerable, delineado por la poca luz presente, la figura mortalmente seria de Yamato le observaba en silencio, una de sus manos sobre su regazo; el muñón que delataba la falta de su brazo restante creando una sombra deforme contra las paredes.

- Han pasado días desde el último informe, Danzou-sama. Sin necesidad de sonar irrespetuoso, puedo decir que nuestro espía quizá haya fracasado.- Murmuró finalmente, al comprender que de nada servía atrasar lo inevitable.

- ¡Tonterías! Ese hombre es uno de los mejores. Es imposible que esos salvajes de la Arena hayan logrado encontrarle.- Musitó Danzou, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca rabiosa.

- Aún sin la bestia en su interior, el Kazekage de Suna es un enemigo formidable. No puede subestimar su poder, ni el poder de sus ninjas. Desde un principio, la tarea que mandó a ese ninja se me antojó demasiado… peligrosa.-

- Era necesario. Debo saber las debilidades de esa villa en caso de que la guerra termine por explotar. Ya de por sí ese chiquillo de Suna se ha atrevido a romper lazos con nosotros y declarar enemistad. No puedo permitirme que anden por ahí, haciendo lo que les plazca y maquinando en nuestra contra. Además… además…-

- Piensa que… el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y Sasuke Uchiha se encuentran allá, resguardados bajo la protección de el Kazekage, ¿No es cierto?- Comentó Yamato, su tono de voz impasible.

- Es lo más probable. Los contingentes de espías que tengo diseminados por toda la región no han sido capaces de encontrarles. Lo más probable es que Uzumaki Naruto hubiese apelado a la profunda amistad y los sentimientos del Kazekage para conseguir refugio. Si es así… tan sólo necesito saberlo. Tan sólo una confirmación de nuestro espía para armarme con mis mejores hombres e ir tras esos dos chiquillos.-

- Su idea es una peligrosa, Danzou-sama. Peligrosa y… demasiado apresurada, si me permite decirle.-

- ¡Nada de eso! Es hora de actuar de una vez por todas. No puedo permitir que esos dos… que esos dos criminales sigan libres. Es demasiado peligroso para mis planes. Necesito encontrarles y atraparles. Si para ello tengo que enzarzarme en una guerra con Suna, que así sea. Ese chiquillo de la Arena jamás podrá contra toda la fuerza de mi imperio.- Exclamó Danzou, su usualmente tranquilo tono de voz impregnado con una fortaleza y una furia impropia en él.

- ¿Y qué hará con ellos si les encuentra?- Preguntó Yamato, su mano funcional rozando inconscientemente su muñón vendado, la sensación incómoda de un dolor fantasma recorriéndole ante la mención de quienes le habían mutilado.

- ¿Qué más, si no utilizarles? Naruto Uzumaki es sin duda, el arma perfecta. Una vez le atrape, tan sólo será cuestión de torturarle hasta destrozar todo rastro de humanidad que aún se encuentre dentro de él. Sólo necesito su cuerpo vivo, su alma es algo de lo que tendré que deshacerme si no deseo contratiempos. Para ello, necesito a Sasuke Uchiha, la única debilidad latente de Uzumaki. Uchiha me servirá para controlar a la bestia; sus ojos…- Una sonrisa malvada se asomó en los arrugados labios de Danzou.- Sus ojos son las gemas más preciosas y valiosas jamás vistas. Con esos dos elementos… podré colocar al mundo entero bajo mi reinado.

- ¿Cómo logrará atraparles, Danzou? Ellos… son muy poderosos, cada uno a su manera. Además…- Su voz adoptó un susurro grave.- Aún hay en Konoha, y fuera de Konoha, personas que les apoyan.

- Oh, mi querido Tenzou. Poco a poco me he encargado de esas pequeñas escorias. Uno a uno han ido cayendo. Todo aquel que constituye un aliado para Uzumaki, se encuentra muerto, confinado, o con demasiado terror como para hacer algo. Las celdas de Konoha se encuentran atestadas de pequeñas sabandijas rebeldes, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el hambre y las horribles condiciones terminen por acabar con sus patéticas existencias.-

- Pero, Danzou-sama, no todos han sido controlados. ¿Qué me dice de Jiraiya-sensei, de Tsunade-sama… de Kakashi?

Una risa siniestra se apoderó de Danzou.

- Tsunade se encuentra demasiado rota, demasiado débil mental, emocional y físicamente como para constituir un peligro. Jiraiya nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enterarse de lo sucedido con su pupilo y las constantes distracciones que he lanzado por su camino le han imposibilitado el detenerse por estos caminos. En cuanto a Kakashi, no me preocupo. Ha estado más de dos años en una misión de reconocimiento, la cual le ha hecho imposible la comunicación constante con Konoha. Dudo que sepa lo que aconteció con sus pupilos… y de ser así, tan sólo necesitamos que pise estas tierras para eliminarle.-

- ¿Eliminarle? Danzou-sama… Kakashi es uno de los más aptos y poderosos ANBU de todo Konoha, dudo mucho que…-

- Si tengo que ser yo mismo el que acabe con Kakashi, con Jiraiya, o con quien sea que se interponga en el camino de mis planes, así lo haré.- Mientras murmuraba esto, los dedos de Danzou se paseaban por aquel brazo suyo, cubierto de vendas, tocándolo con una reverencia casi paternal.

- Se encuentra usted muy seguro de sí mismo, Danzou-sama.- Comentó Yamato, sus ojos siguiendo el toque ligero de aquellos dedos sobre las vendas.- Kakashi-san puede volver en cualquier momento y enterarse de lo sucedido. Jiraiya-sensei podría también…

Danzou le cortó con un imperativo gesto de su mano.

- Tengo la confianza de que, de surgir un problema como ese, seré capaz de solucionarlo sin mayores contratiempos.- El rostro del anciano hombre se comprimió, sus labios tensos.- Ahora tan sólo es cuestión de esperar una respuesta. Tan sólo con eso, podré trazar los contornos de mi plan en la dirección indicada. Puedes retirarte por hoy, Tenzou.

El ANBU asintió y se alzó de la silla en la que descansaba. Su rostro no mostró expresión alguna mientras salía de la habitación.

Danzou esperó unos minutos y cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos del ANBU, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla frente a su escritorio, sus ojos resplandecientes de amargura fijándose en los papeles pulcramente organizados frente a sus ojos.

Tan inmerso se hallaba en su contemplación, que el sonido de un chirriante ulular procedente del exterior logró sobresaltar sus sentidos usualmente alertas.

Se alzó de la silla, justo a tiempo para ver como un magnífico búho creado delicadamente a partir de hileras de tinta negra entraba como un rayo por la única ventana de la habitación, dando una vuelta en el despacho para luego dejar caer sobre los preciados papeles colocados ordenadamente sobre el escritorio de Danzou un oscuro paquete, el cual al impactar contra los papeles, dejó escapar hileras de un líquido que, a la luz de la vela, brillaba con tonos cobrizos.

Segundos después, una silenciosa explosión de tinta, la cual cubrió una de las paredes, hizo constar el hecho de que el ave había desaparecido.

Estupefacto como pocas veces, Danzou observó con ojo crítico el paquete, un aroma potente y putrefacto colándose por sus fosas nasales, el líquido proveniente del paquete regándose por la mesa. Con uno de sus dedos, Danzou limpió un poco del líquido, lo frotó entre dos dedos y lo observó bajo la luz.

Su rostro, normalmente calmado, adquirió en cuestión de segundos una expresión furiosa; sus ojos centelleantes, sus dientes rechinando con la rabia de alguien que se ve acorralado.

- Maldito seas.- Rugió, su voz temblorosa gracias al horripilante odio que recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Con rápidos movimientos, desabrochó el complicado nudo del paquete, y apartó la tela.

La cabeza ensangrentada y desfigurada de su espía más capaz le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro mortecino, una expresión de abyecto y permanente terror en sus facciones eternas. La sangre restante, enclaustrada en los orificios de la cabeza, cayó libre sobre papeles, madera, piel y tela, manchando todo a su paso con su putrefacción. En la boca eternamente abierta, se hallaba alojado un ensangrentado rollo de pergamino, en el cual brillaba, cual directa amenaza, el sello de cera de la Villa de Suna.

Con repulsiva delicadeza, los dedos de Danzou se cerraron alrededor del rollo y tiró. Varios dientes fueron arrancados de la cavidad oral y el sonido asqueroso de carnes cediendo hizo que por un instante la bilis subiese por el esófago del anciano.

Agitando el rostro, el hombre sacó completamente el rollo, rompió con cierta violencia el sello y desplegó el contenido.

La nota era simple. Las palabras directas. La tinta verde resplandecía, completamente legible a pesar de la escasa luz.

Pero con ella, Danzou palideció; sus labios temblando con reprimida furia.

_Le devuelvo parte de su espía. Los cuervos se encargaron del resto._

_Prepárese para la guerra._

Debajo de ello un simple, pero revelador dibujo de un ojo verde esmeralda.

Danzou arrugó el papel entre sus manos y, embutido en toda la amargura y el desprecio que su maltratado cuerpo era capaz de recoger, envolvió la cabeza nuevamente y tomó el paquete con temblorosos dedos.

- ¿Quieres guerra, chiquillo de la Arena? Pues te daré tu guerra.- Musitó, su voz venenosa cargada de maldiciones.

El sonido horrible de un portazo resonó por todo el anteriormente silencioso edificio.

^^^^^^^S^N^^^^^^^^

* * *

Sin siquiera imaginar lo que se gestaba en el edificio que había dejado atrás, Yamato andaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha de camino a su hogar. Una que otra taberna aún se hallaba abierta, la luz de las lámparas y el sonido de sus alegres clientes opacado por las puertas cerradas. La mayoría de las casas se hallaban apagadas y silenciosas, sus ocupantes sumidos en el sueño profundo o a punto de ello.

A lo largo de su recorrido, Yamato no se cruzó con alma alguna por las calles. Pero aún a pesar de ello, los cabellos de su nuca se hallaban erizados… la sensación de alguien siguiéndole entre las sombras adhiriéndose a su piel, maximizando sus sentidos alertas.

Caminando solo bajo ese cielo sin luna, su única mano cerrándose ligeramente sobre una de sus dagas y con los ojos observando sutilmente cada rincón a su paso, Yamato comenzó a enumerar en su mente los posibles pasos a seguir de enfrascarse en una batalla.

Al fin y al cabo, un brazo menos contribuía a hacerle la tarea de defenderse más dificultosa. Sobre todo si ese pedazo de él aún se hallaba tierno, propenso a los dolores más horribles y repentinos.

Una vez llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento ubicado en el primer piso y entró a él para ser recibido por una apabullante oscuridad y un silencio casi acogedor, Yamato se deshizo con esfuerzo de su protector de frente y, no sin cierta frustración, de su chaqueta. Sólo por costumbre dejó la mayoría de sus armas sobre la vasija junto a la entrada, dejando consigo esa única daga escondida en el interior de su bolsillo.

La sensación de persecución había desaparecido, y aún a pesar de su nerviosismo, Yamato pensó en considerar el hecho algo propio de su latente paranoia.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, caminó hasta las ventanas y las abrió, recibiendo el impacto del aire frío del exterior. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y con lenta parsimonia se dedicó a la tarea de prepararse algo para beber, su rostro incapaz de mostrar expresión alguna que delatase lo que pensaba y sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras preparaba su bebida, la sensación de ojos sobre su espalda volvió, esta vez con una fuerza imposible de ignorar. Sólo su arduo entrenamiento como ninja impidió que su respiración quedase atorada en su pecho y que el miedo se apoderase de su cuerpo.

Porque en esos momentos, Yamato comprendió que no se hallaba solo en ese apartamento. Que alguien se hallaba en su sala, a una distancia considerable pero aún así peligrosa, mirándole fijamente.

Sabiéndolo, y controlando sus instintos que le gritaban incesantes la necesidad de atacar y matar en el acto, se giró con naturalidad. Sus nervios de acero, propios de un ser sin alma como él, impidieron que en su rostro se mostrase algo más que una curiosa expresión. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se posaron sobre la figura recortada contra el alfeizar de su ventana.

Esa figura acuclillada, la cual le miraba con un intenso y brillante ojo gris.

No era necesario verle, para saber de quién se trataba. Su sola presencia era lo suficientemente imponente para identificarle.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Kakashi-san.- Musitó sin amago de encontrar la intromisión del hombre sorpresiva u ofensiva.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu misión?

La figura saltó del alfeizar, irguiéndose con la gracilidad de un felino y luciendo aún más imponente en el recortado espacio de la sala. Su ojo gris le analizó en silencio, para luego posarse sobre su muñón.

- Veo que han sucedido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi ausencia, Yamato.- Musitó, su voz grave envuelta en un susurro.

- Si, muchas cosas. – Concedió, moviéndose con naturalidad para sentarse en el sofá opuesto a donde Kakashi se hallaba de pie.

Con la naturalidad de quien se encuentra en su propia casa, Yamato encendió una lámpara cercana, la cual iluminó con su cálido fulgor toda la estancia. Bajo aquella reveladora luz, pudo observar con mayor atención el perfil del hombre frente a él.

Kakashi no había cambiado. Aún seguía siendo el alto y bien formado hombre de cabellos grises alzados y portador de aquella máscara y aquel parche. Quizá un poco más flaco, quizá con su cabello un poco más largo. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos notorias y su ojo aún más metalizado gracias a la violencia vista y vivida, pero aparte de ello, nada trascendental.

- ¿Has culminado tu misión?- Preguntó Yamato, señalándole un asiento que Kakashi no tomó.

Y aún cuando su porte era relajado, aún cuando su rostro portaba la misma aburrida expresión propia de Kakashi, había algo… algo en aquel ojo de metal que puso a Yamato en alerta.

- Si, acabo de llegar hace unas horas.- Kakashi pareció sonreír bajo su máscara, sus ojos curveándose cómicamente en un despliegue de falsa alegría.- Un trabajo francamente agotador, francamente espeluznante y al final, completamente aburrido.-

Yamato rió, la acción escapando forzada.

- Ya veo. ¿Y por qué no estás descansando? Seguramente deseas hacerlo, luego del largo viaje.-

- Oh, si. Lo deseo con toda mi alma. ¿Pero sabes…?- Kakashi comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, deteniéndose finalmente en el tenso rostro de Yamato.- A mi llegada, me he puesto a caminar por las calles, a hablar con la gente. Ya sabes, tanto tiempo sin comunicación alguna me estaba volviendo loco. Fui a beber unos tragos, a comer unos ricos onigiri del restaurante de la esquina y mientras hablaba con la gente… me llegaron unas conversaciones muy peculiares y preocupantes…-

Kakashi seguía con su expresión de relajada camaradería, pero Yamato no era tonto.

Así que no fue sorpresa alguna que, justo en el instante en el que hacía amago de buscar la kunai que guardaba en su bolsillo, Kakashi saltase sobre él cual veloz y mortal lobo, inmovilizando su mano, haciendo que soltase el cuchillo. Su figura, si cabía, resaltaba con mayor imponencia mientras se elevaba sobre él; su agarre de acero doloroso.

Con la luz dándole de reojo y tan cercano que cada línea de su rostro era perfectamente visible, Kakashi destilaba un aura positivamente aterradora.

Pero Yamato no dejó que el súbito repique de miedo se apoderase de sus sentidos. No lo hizo, aún cuando el rostro de su compañero ANBU se acercó demasiado a él, en aquel único ojo un resplandor furioso.

Ese típico resplandor de furia protectora, de salvaje rabia fraternal.

_Ah… Ahora todo está claro. Con que te has enterado… ¿Eh, Kakashi?_

Los labios de Kakashi, visibles aún a pesar de la tela que cubría parte de su rostro, se curvearon en una sonrisa que a Yamato se le antojó feral, asesina.

- He estado mucho tiempo lejos de mi villa. Me ha atacado un enorme grado de melancolía. Por ello, dime…- Su mano restante aferró los oscuros cabellos de Yamato, en un arranque de violencia que provocó que un quejido escapase de los labios del ANBU. Todo mientras la sonrisa aumentaba en frialdad, el ojo gris resplandeciente de rabia…

- Dime Yamato… _¿Dónde está Naruto?_-


	16. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, adorados y fieles lectores. Me disculpo enormemente, (aunque como saben, esto siempre sucede) por la enorme ausencia. La Universidad es horrible, los exámenes de ingreso a Escuela Graduada son horribles, y mi vida ha dado un giro enorme a lo largo de estos meses. Pronto tomaré mis exámenes de entrada a escuela de Medicina, así que parte de la tardanza se ha debido a mi incapacidad de concentrarme más allá de mis deberes como estudiante y a mis futuros planes. Aún a pesar de ello, quiero decirles que trataré sinceramente de acabar este fanfic antes de que finalice el año. Primero, porque no me gustaría extenderlo por un año más. Segundo, porque para el año próximo estaré llena de problemas, situaciones y deberes y tercero, debido a que tengo en mis manos otros escritos que también debo acabar.

Mi bebé pronto acabará. Y espero que el final les agrade, les toque el alma… les conmueva y les llene de paz. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento.

Gracias, mil gracias a todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han llegado. Al apoyo incondicional de cada uno de ustedes, a las palabras de aliento. Trataré de contestar los comentarios lo más pronto posible. Espero me comprendan.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Lady Broken Doll. Como toda la historia, como todo el fanfic. Ya que, aunque el destino y las vidas propias nos han alejado y vuelto casi invisibles, quiero que sepas que siempre serás una persona… increíblemente importante en mi vida.

_**Capítulo 14: El primer paso hacia la eternidad. **_

_¨Mi corazón se destroza en llanto, en la soledad opaca de este cuarto lleno de demonios. _

_¿Será posible pedirte, que cargues esta cruz conmigo? _

_Sólo un poco… sólo un tiempo._

_Hazlo… para que así yo pueda dejar de sentirme tan solo.¨_

* * *

_=========SN==========_

_- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo, Naruto?- _

_Había hecho su aparición de forma súbita sobre el tejado de aquel edificio en ruinas ubicado en las inmediaciones de Konoha; su ojo gris observando a la figura solitaria que se hallaba sentada tranquilamente sobre ese mismo tejado._

_Era tarde y el silencio era enorme. El cielo había adquirido una tonalidad violácea y oscura; el sol iba ocultándose y al otro extremo la luna comenzaba a mostrarse. Ni un alma se veía por las inmediaciones. Sólo él y su antiguo pupilo._

_Dicho pupilo, contrario a lo que Kakashi hubiese pensado, no saltó de su lugar para gritarle ni le saludó con su vivaz fuerza. _

_Naruto Uzumaki permaneció donde estaba. Con sus ojos intensos girándose de su contemplación del cielo para ver a quien fuese una vez su maestro. Una suave sonrisa iluminó levemente sus facciones._

_- Es bueno sentarse a ver el cielo, Kakashi-sensei.- _

_Y había algo bello y al mismo tiempo desgarradoramente triste, en aquellos ojos inmensamente azules._

_- Escuché que se irán mañana. Nueva misión… una importante. ¿Estás preparado, Naruto?- Le preguntó Kakashi, sentándose tranquilamente a su lado._

_Naruto expandió ligeramente su sonrisa._

_- Escuché que irás también a una misión, Kakashi-sensei. Una misión larga… de mucho, mucho tiempo.- Le contestó a su vez._

_Kakashi suspiró._

_- Dos años. Una misión de reconocimiento bastante problemática. No podré verlos por mucho tiempo.-_

_-¿Y por ello vienes aquí, a preguntarme si estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer? ¿A preguntarme si estoy preparado?- Naruto rió ligeramente, su tono suave y gentil.- Oh, no. Creo que nunca estaré completamente preparado si he de serle sincero, sensei. Al menos no cuando se trata de algo relacionado a…- _

_- ¿Entonces por qué, Naruto? ¿No crees que ya sea suficiente? ¿No hemos discutido esto antes?- Kakashi negó con la cabeza, su rostro ligeramente compungido.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto. Ya una vez trataste de traerle de vuelta y ese intento por poco te cuesta la vida. Fue demasiado… demasiado, Naruto. Él… Sasuke ha escogido su camino. No puedes perder tu vida siguiendo a alguien que no desea ser salvado. No quiero irme, sabiendo que ustedes van en busca de algo que ya no desea ser encontrado.- _

_Naruto no dijo nada por unos segundos, su rostro tranquilo. Finalmente, su mirada se desvió hacia la villa de Konoha._

_- ¿Sabes, Kakashi-sensei? Yo… aprecio Konoha. Y quiero a mis amigos, a Sakura-chan, a Gaara, a Sai y a Jiraiya-sensei, a Tsunade oba chan, a Yamato-sensei… a usted, Kakashi-sensei. Les quiero porque ustedes son la familia que nunca tuve.- _

_- ¿Entonces porqué sacrificar todo en busca de alguien que sólo te traerá sufrimiento?-_

_Una corriente de aire frío sopló; revoloteando los cabellos de oro de Naruto quien se giró y le miró fijamente; su sonrisa inocente y hermosa; sus ojos brillantes cual gemas puras._

_- Porque ese alguien… es para mí el único ser en este mundo que verdaderamente merece mi sacrificio.- _

_Y en ese momento, Kakashi no pudo más que contemplarle… un horrendo sentimiento de culpa instalándose en su pecho._

_- ¿Qué sucederá si le encuentras? ¿Y si él no desea volver? ¿Y si vuelve a escapar?- _

_Naruto negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente. _

_- Nunca me rendiré, Kakashi-sensei. Lo volveré a intentar mil veces… le buscaré hasta en el fin del mundo si es necesario. Me levantaré de entre el infierno más horrendo de ser necesario… pero siempre le buscaré.-_

_- ¿Aún cuando la vida se te vaya en ello, Naruto?-_

_Naruto le miró fijamente. Y en aquellos ojos suyos tan intensos e inolvidables brilló la tristeza, la desesperación y el anhelo de un alma cuyo corazón se hallaba destrozado…_

_- Yo voy a recuperarle… y voy a salvarle, aún cuando la vida, la cordura y el respiro se me vayan en ello, Kakashi-sensei.- _

… _y cuyas memorias se teñían con la sangre y las lágrimas de una agonía eterna._

Ese recuerdo, esa memoria oscura y triste, fue irónicamente, la primera que se coló en la mente de Kakashi mientras atravesaba por primera vez luego de dos años de ausencia su natal Konoha.

Ese recuerdo, que se había activado sorpresivamente en su cansada mente justo en el instante en el que su ojo se posaba sobre la calle frente a él y en el cielo sobre su cabeza.

Ese cielo idéntico al cielo que había visto junto a su pupilo sobre aquel tejado hace dos años y en el cual esa conversación tan significativa se había llevado a cabo.

Ahora, luego de tanto tiempo lejos, había vuelto a Konoha con la sensación de que todo había cambiado. Era como un presentimiento, un aviso de su consciencia y de sus instintos…

… o quizá era el hecho de que al ver la Konoha que se extendía ante él en esos momentos no podía evitar verla… decaída, sin brillo.

Como si la alegría y la esperanza hubiesen sido arrancadas de raíz, para dar paso a… ese lugar irreconocible.

Nadie le recibió al llegar, aún cuando era consciente de los ANBU que merodeaban escondidos entre las penumbras; observándole.

Por donde pasaba reinaba el silencio. Las calles vacías a excepción de una que otra alma que pululaba sin rumbo.

Ligeramente consternado, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta mientras caminaba en silencio en dirección al puesto de ramen de Teuchi.

El local estaba abierto, pero sólo dos clientes, sentados lejos de la barra principal, se hallaban en él.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes, al mirar a su alrededor y no ver rastro de vibrante cabello dorado.

El dueño del local, un hombre regordete de rostro amable, brotó de la cocina. Y aún cuando Kakashi no era adepto de ese negocio, sabía perfectamente (por las veces que había escuchado a Naruto) que el hombre era bien conocido por su buen humor y su alegre temperamento…

… en nada comparado al hombre de rostro macilento y ojos tristes que había brotado de la cocina; musitando un _"Bienvenido"_ sin siquiera mirarle; sin fuerza ni vivacidad.

Ese mismo hombre cuyo rostro palideció de golpe al alzar la mirada y notar su presencia. Sus ojos oscuros ensanchándose ligeramente en una clara muestra de conmoción.

- Udon en caldo de soja, por favor. Hace milenios que no como algo decente.- Musitó Kakashi, su tono aburrido contrastando con la expresión alerta de su ojo gris.

- Si… Si, en un momento.- Tartamudeó el hombre, internándose como un bólido en la cocina.

Kakashi no mostró reacción alguna, aún cuando sus sentidos parecieron explotar con la miríada de información que recibía por todos lados.

Minutos después, el hombre apareció con el pedido, colocándolo rápidamente frente a él para luego moverse a un extremo de la barra y comenzar a limpiar compulsivamente la tabla donde preparaba las órdenes de sushi.

- Ah, ¡Cuánto había extrañado este aroma! Siento que estoy en el paraíso…- Exclamó Kakashi jovialmente, su ojo cerrándose en una adorable expresión inocente.

- Hace… mucho que no le veía por aquí, Hatake-san.- Comentó Teuchi, su voz ligeramente atropellada y tensa.

- Dos años lejos, comiendo sólo embutidos y enlatados. No es vida, buen hombre. Fue un infierno.- Comentó Kakashi de buena gana, sus gestos relajados y joviales, pero su ojo atento a cada cambio en el hombre.

Hombre cuyo cuerpo entero se tensó horrendamente; sus movimientos tornándose erráticos.

- Estuvo… lejos por mucho tiempo. Ya veo, ya veo. Con razón… Ya sabía yo que era imposible que… Si…- Murmuró Teuchi para sí, ajeno momentáneamente a su cliente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Teuchi-san?- Comentó Kakashi, adoptando una expresión de ligera preocupación.

El hombre no contestó, pero su limpieza se hizo más errática y compulsiva.

- Oiga, Teuchi-san. He querido preguntarle…- Kakashi comió un poco de su plato, fingiendo naturalidad.-… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto a mis pupilos y sé que uno de ellos frecuenta mucho este local. Estoy seguro que Naruto Uzumaki debe estarle debiendo su peso en ramen, con lo mucho que come ese chico…-

Kakashi formuló esa simple frase de manera casual y humorística, sin esperar en realidad una reacción más allá de risas o caras de resignación.

Pero nunca en mil años hubiese esperado ver las expresiones de intenso aborrecimiento que se habían colocado en los rostros de los dos clientes que se habían girado al escuchar el nombre musitado por Kakashi, mucho menos la expresión de abyecto horror que se había apoderado fugazmente del rostro pálido del pobre dueño del local.

Y al ver aquellas expresiones, todas las alarmas se encendieron en la mente de Kakashi, su cuerpo tensándose ligeramente; su expresión tornándose momentáneamente seria.

Teuchi negó violentamente, sólo una vez, para luego comenzar soltar una sarta de comentarios mundanos y banales sobre programas de radio que disipó momentáneamente el interés de los dos sujetos.

Tiempo después, los dos clientes se habían levantado y, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada intensa y ligeramente desconfiada a Kakashi, habían abandonado el local.

Una vez éstos salieron, Teuchi atravesó la barra y corrió las puertas, apagando el letrero que anunciaba _"Abierto" _en letras azul brillante.

Kakashi observó todo ese comportamiento en silencio, notando como el hombre volvía nuevamente a la barra, para detenerse justo frente a él.

- ¿Dos años fuera, Hatake-san? Si, ahora comprendo. ¡Oh, por fin lo comprendo!-

- ¿Comprender qué exactamente, buen hombre?-

- Ahora comprendo por qué pasó lo que pasó. Nadie pudo evitarlo… nadie estuvo ahí para defenderle hasta que fue… muy tarde, muy tarde.-

Kakashi arrugó el ceño, ligeramente confundido. Teuchi negó con la cabeza, su rostro abatido.

- ¡Sufrió tanto! ¡Sus gritos reverberaban por toda la villa! Aún tengo pesadillas al recordarlo. Era un bueno chico… él no se merecía eso. Él no tenía la culpa. Yo traté… pero nadie me hizo caso. Amenazaron con herir a mi querida hija… me callaron y tuve que aguantar al igual que otros…

Un estremecimiento repentino recorrió a Kakashi al escuchar aquellas ominosas palabras.

- ¿De qué me habla, Teuchi-san?- Murmuró, su voz disipando todo rastro de jovialidad.

Teuchi se cubrió el rostro con las manos, completamente abatido.

- Habían otros… otros que lucharon para ayudarle ¿Sabe? Chicos como él, sus amigos quizá. Y otra gente… otros ninjas así como usted. Pero a todos los callaron. De una forma u otra, no sé cómo… pero a todos, a todos los callaron. Y nadie pudo evitarlo. Esa noche llovió… llovió horrendamente y aún así sus gritos se escucharon como el lamento de mil almas en el infierno. Nunca… podré olvidar algo tan grotesco como aquello.-

"_Yo voy a recuperarle… y voy a salvarle, aún cuando la vida, la cordura y el respiro se me vayan en ello, Kakashi-sensei."_

Kakashi fue consciente de que su mano temblaba al ver cómo los fideos que sostenía se hacían pedazos entre el inestable agarre de los palillos.

- Pero claro, usted no sabe lo que pasó. Estaba lejos… y seguramente nadie pudo decirle…-

- ¿Decirme qué, hombre?- Le urgió Kakashi, casi alzándose de su asiento.

Teuchi se destapó el rostro; sus ojos cristalizados por el miedo y el espanto.

- Algo pasó en una misión hace dos años. No sé que fue exactamente, pero tuvo que haber sido horrible. Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando… le traían amordazado. Estaba sangrando, débil, lleno de espanto. Lo… lanzaron al medio de la calle y comenzaron a atarlo, a torturarlo. Fue horrible escuchar sus lamentos, ver cómo pedía ayuda… ver cómo su cuerpo se hacía pedazos, como sus ojos resplandecían de miedo y agonía. Monstruoso… Nadie pudo hacer nada. Todos le dieron la espalda. –

Kakashi se había quedado tieso; su ojo ensanchado en una expresión de horror.

- ¿Me… Me estás hablando de…-

_No. No. Imposible. Imposible…_

Teuchi asintió, abatido.

- Le condenaron, ¿sabe? Le condenaron por unanimidad a la muerte. Todo aquel que se opuso terminó mal: muerto, en la cárcel, amenazado de muerte. Yo lo sé, lo viví y lo vi. Aquellos que quedaron decidieron su destino. Le iban a crucificar… como si fuese un criminal. Fue… Fue…-

- Cuéntemelo todo.-

_No, tiene que ser un error. Tiene que… _

El pobre hombre, aún cuando temblaba de espanto al recordar aquellas escenas, se lo contó todo. Detalle por detalle de lo mucho que había escuchado y de todo lo que había podido soportar ver.

Y para cuando terminó, su rostro se hallaba cubierto de lágrimas amargas. Todo mientras Hatake Kakashi cerraba su único ojo, su rostro pálido… tembloroso de ira y horror.

- Ellos le salvaron, ¿sabe? Aún cuando el pobre Kazekage tuvo un mal rato luego. Pero le salvaron. Y ahora todo el mundo vive aterrado. Porque saben, saben que lo que hicieron estuvo mal y que si… si él está vivo, vendrá a vengarse.- Musitó finalmente Teuchi, asintiendo gravemente para sí.

Kakashi se alzó de golpe del taburete; su expresión tensa… su ojo brillante con una emoción asesina. Teuchi brincó ante tan súbita acción, su rostro aterrado.

- ¿Qué… qué…-

- Gracias por… su valiosa información y por la comida. Ahora, me retiro…- Y aún cuando su tono mostró cierta jovialidad, había tanto odio y tanta rabia en su mirada, que el tono resultaba casi aterrador.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?- Preguntó Teuchi, temeroso.

Y Kakashi Hatake musitó afablemente, con un tono incendiado de venenosa alegría.

- Estaré algo ocupado matando a mi reemplazo.-

Y con la misma cruel jovialidad, desapareció envuelto en una hilera de hojas secas.

…

Y ahora… ahora…

_Los labios de Kakashi, visibles aún a pesar de la tela que cubría parte de su rostro, se curvearon en una sonrisa que a Yamato se le antojó feral, asesina._

_- He estado mucho tiempo lejos de mi villa. Me ha atacado un enorme grado de melancolía. Por ello, dime…- Su mano restante aferró los oscuros cabellos de Yamato, en un arranque de violencia que provocó que un quejido escapase de los labios del ANBU. Todo mientras la sonrisa aumentaba en frialdad, el ojo gris resplandeciente de rabia…_

_- Dime Yamato… ¿Dónde está Naruto?-_

Yamato tragó saliva, sin despegar por un instante su mirada de aquel rostro portador de una fiera calma.

- Yo no sé de qué…- Kakashi negó con la cabeza, callándole en el acto.

- No creas que soy estúpido, Tenzou. Lo sé todo… absolutamente todo. Vamos a hacer algo… tú sólo tienes que contestar esa simple pregunta, sólo eso. Y quizá, si tu respuesta me agrada lo suficiente, tu muerte no será tan horrible como la tengo inicialmente preparada.-

El rostro de Yamato se incendió de cólera.

- No te atreverías, Kakashi…-

Por toda respuesta, Kakashi sacó un afilado kunai y lo apretó contra el cuello de Yamato; una fina línea de sangre brotando de la palpitante piel del atacado.

- ¿Quieres probar esa hipótesis, Tenzou? Porque yo me encuentro muy dispuesto a hacerlo…- El agarre tembló ligeramente, la rabia visible en aquel ojo gris.- ¿Cómo pudiste… ¿Cómo… te atreviste a hacerle algo así a Naruto?

- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Uzumaki perdió el control y tuvo que ser contenido! Los ancianos decidieron su destino, nada se pudo hacer.- Musitó Yamato entre dientes, su mirada alternándose entre el rostro fiero sobre él y la ventana.

El filo del kunai se apretó con mayor fuerza contra la piel de Yamato.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?-

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Dónde está?-

- Por un demonio, no lo s…- Un grito agónico brotó de los labios de Yamato al Kakashi tomar su brazo sano, extender su mano y clavar de golpe el kunai en la palma extendida. La sangre comenzó a manchar instantáneamente el sofá; los gemidos de Yamato resonando por toda la habitación.

- Dime dónde está… o te juro que te mataré, Tenzou.- Susurró Kakashi venenosamente, arrancando la kunai de la mano ensangrentada.

Por toda respuesta, una suave y demente risotada brotó de Yamato… cruel en su locura y mezquindad.

- Anda, mátame, Kakashi. Mi muerte sólo contribuirá a que más sufrimiento recaiga sobre Uzumaki. Todo aquel que alguna vez trató de protegerle, ahora está pudriéndose en las celdas más horrendas de esta villa. Tu antiguo equipo se ha hecho pedazos.- Tenzou sonrió abiertamente, su expresión descarriada.- Mátame… ¡Mátame! Así serás arrojado con la escoria y sufrirás al ver cómo Konoha destroza a lo que queda de tus pupilos.-

- Maldito s…-

- ¡Yamato-sama!- El rugido de la puerta siendo arrancada de sus goznes y las siluetas de varios ninjas entrando al departamento alertó a ambos ANBU.

Yamato trató de golpear con su cabeza el rostro de Kakashi pero éste, alerta, saltó lejos… en su mano formándose casi instantáneamente un brillante y letal _Chidori._

- ¡Atrápenle!- Gritó Yamato, tratando de alzarse de su incómoda y dolorosa posición.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los ninjas lograse dar un paso hacia Kakashi, éste golpeó el suelo del departamento con su _Chidori_; enviando pedazos de madera y escombros por doquier. Entre la destrucción y la confusión; lanzó una hilera de kunais; trepó por el ventanal y tras lanzar una última mirada cargada de odio en dirección a Yamato, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Varios gemidos se hicieron escuchar; algunos provenientes de ninjas que habían sido alcanzados por los kunais lanzados. Aquellos ilesos o en condiciones para continuar, se lanzaron en una carrera desesperada por la misma dirección que el Ninja Copia había desaparecido.

Todo mientras Yamato era ayudado por uno de los ninjas que se había quedado para socorrerle; su ensangrentada mano manchando todo el suelo…

… sus oscuros ojos, en los cuales destellaba un resplandor de trepidante nerviosismo, fijos en aquella ventana por la cual la noche y el frío viento se colaban y por dónde había desaparecido el ser que estuvo a segundos de matarle.

* * *

_=========SN==========_

- A veces… siento que esto nunca terminará.-

Se hallaban sentados en el borde de una ribera, uno junto al otro, con los pies hundidos en el agua tibia y los rostros alzados hacia el cielo estrellado.

Se hallaban cerca de la meta. Sus sentidos tensos y alertas eran el mejor indicador de ello. Cerca de las inmediaciones del país de Fuego, quizá a unas millas… la tensión que lentamente iba acumulándose en el aire era suficiente para indicarles lo que restaba.

Pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Ahí se hallaban, tranquilamente sentados, mostrando una paz que contrastaba con sus sentidos encrespados.

Naruto había musitado esa oración más como un murmullo para sí, que como algo que desease expresar abiertamente.

Y Sasuke, quien se hallaba pegado a él, tan sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros; incapaz de hallar una respuesta que aplacase la agonía tras esas palabras. No porque no desease darla… si no porque simplemente esa, era una oración que muchas veces él mismo se preguntaba.

_¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? _

Todo continuaba. Y habían ocasiones en las que, cuando se pensaba que ya todo iba acabar, surgía algo… algo que hacía que las cosas volviesen a enredarse, a atraparles en un círculo sin fin del cual parecían no poder salir.

Y a veces, solo a veces, Sasuke se preguntaba si la única salida sería la otorgada por…

De cualquier forma, de una manera u otra, todo tenía su final.

_Si. Algún día… algún día…_

- Pronto terminará.- Susurró Sasuke, su mirada desviándose del cielo para posarse sobre el agua; sus ojos cerrándose por unos instantes.

Aún sentía pinchazos de dolor bombardeando su cabeza. Sus ojos…

_Hay algo… algo… _

Destellos de luz blanca atacaron su vista cuando volvió a abrirlos. A su lado, Naruto permaneció con la mirada alelada, incapaz de percibir como Sasuke arrugaba ligeramente la frente, parpadeando varias veces.

- Deberíamos continuar.- Anunció el Uchiha de golpe, inclinándose para mojarse el rostro, provocando que Naruto saliese abruptamente de sus contemplaciones.

- Si. Tienes razón.- Concedió, escrutando por unos segundos el rostro marmóreo de su amante, la tensión en sus rasgos.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke?

Negros ojos se giraron hacia él, observándole atentamente, con una expresión que Naruto fue incapaz de descifrar.

- Pronto lo estaré.- Fue su simple respuesta, para luego alzarse lentamente de la cómoda posición en la que había estado, tendiéndole una mano a Naruto, quien la tomó al instante, alzándose de un salto.

- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- Insistió Naruto, todo rastro distraído desapareciendo de sus acciones.

- Perfectamente.- Mintió el Uchiha, girándose con la excusa de tomar sus pertenencias, las cuales habían apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

- ¿Estás seguro que…-

- ¿Qué me dices de tus heridas? ¿Ya la bestia te curó?- Le cortó Sasuke bruscamente, disfrazando el nuevo pinchazo en su sien con una expresión irritada.

Naruto se calló de golpe, un destello aterrado cruzando cual rayo sus irises intensos. Sasuke se detuvo en seco al notarlo, su expresión tornándose alerta, el dolor olvidado momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Susurró, tomando con firmeza el brazo de Naruto y atrayéndole hacia sí; buscando, buscando en aquellos ojos azules algún indicio de aquella explosión de miedo que había visto.

_No la había imaginado. Estaba seguro… seguro…_

- Nada. – Susurró Naruto, esquivando la penetrante mirada de su acompañante mientras se zafaba bruscamente del agarre.- Ya el Kyuubi se encargó de sanarme.-

- Naruto, no me mientas.-

El aludido se giró para encararle, la irritación visible. El pálido fulgor de la luna caía sobre su rostro, entonando las líneas de desesperación y ansiedad de sus rasgos.

- No es momento de esto, Sasuke. Además… si deseas que sea honesto contigo, deberías comenzar tú a ser honesto conmigo.- Le respondió, para luego tomar su equipaje y disponerse a continuar.

Sasuke volvió a tomarle por el brazo, esta vez con delicadeza, su rostro suavizándose ligeramente. No dijo palabra, tampoco parecía desear hacerlo.

Pero Naruto suspiró, comprendiendo al instante aquella expresión.

_Me preocupas. Sólo quiero saber que estás bien._

Con su mano restante, Naruto acarició levemente una de las mejillas de Sasuke; sonriendo suavemente.

- Quizá ahora no estemos bien, Sasuke. Pero… sé que pronto lo estaremos.-

Sasuke apretó los labios como respuesta; soltando el brazo de Naruto y asintiendo levemente.

- Debemos continuar. Pronto cruzaremos el País de Fuego y entraremos en territorio enemigo.-

- Pronto todo acabará.- Musitó Naruto a su vez, asintiendo levemente.

Ambos miraron el cielo oscurecido por última vez para luego partir; Naruto corriendo por tierra firme, sus dedos rozando inconscientemente el tatuaje que pulsaba ominosamente sobre su estómago.

Y Sasuke saltando de árbol justo sobre él, su rostro tranquilo…

… aún cuando las pulsaciones en sus sienes creaban sombras en su visión turbulenta.

* * *

_=========SN==========_

Un gemido ahogado. Un sollozo opacado. Una botella de_ sake _resbalando de sus manos débiles, rodando por la costosa alfombra, llenando de líquido transparente el hilo bordado.

Bajo la luz opaca, su figura recostada contra la pared tiritaba, manos ciegas buscando la botella perdida, ojos hinchados desenfocados, quejidos mezclados con sollozos, con hipo e incoherencias.

Su antes pulcro cabello ahora caía sobre parte de su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas ya secas y su vergüenza desmesurada.

Toda ella apestaba a licor. A licor, a basura y a desesperación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántos días, cuántos meses? ¿Había pasado el tiempo o sólo era ella imaginándolo, rogando porque pasase para así tener un día más en el cual ahogarse en ese licor barato que guardaba bajo su escritorio?

Emborracharse para olvidar, para tratar de sanar su corazón avergonzado, cobarde y destrozado. Cansada, demasiado cansada como para levantarse siquiera a darse una ducha. Cansada, demasiado como para lidiar con las protestas, los gritos y las súplicas de Shizune, como para lidiar con los papeles que se apilaban en su escritorio.

Demasiado triste, agotada y rendida como para gobernar ese país que desde hace mucho había dejado de ser suyo. La esperanza perdida. El deseo acabado.

Sólo ella con su botella de sake barato, aguardando el desenlace final. Aguardando el final, como fuese, a la hora que fuese, por quien fuese.

¡Qué triste y patética! Ella, que en otros tiempos había sido una valiente, osada y poderosa guerrera. Alguien temible, alguien respetable, alguien poderosa.

¿Qué quedaba de ella? Un montón de huesos y carne, con el alma hecha pedazos, con la mente llena de culpa, con el corazón incrustado de espinas y los pulmones llenos de ácido.

Descendiendo lentamente, a un precipicio de dolor y locura que ella misma había creado, que ella misma había buscado, que se merecía sufrir.

_Ese abismo horrible en el cual siempre... siempre veía los azules ojos de quien alguna vez fuese algo semejante a un hijo. Ojos llorosos, llenos de dolor, llenos de angustia y desesperación._

Un suave lamento brotó de sus labios resecos, su cuerpo inclinándose torpemente, abrazándose a sí misma, llorando silenciosamente unas lágrimas que habían dejado de existir.

Ebria. Ebria e inútil. Llorando como una niña indefensa y tonta.

Tan intoxicada que aún cuando fue capaz de percibir la silueta apostada en la ventana, cuya sutil entrada cargaba consigo la tensión de un alma iracunda, no hizo amago alguno para moverse, defenderse, siquiera para hablarle.

Entre hebras de desordenado cabello rubio, sus ojos se enfocaron en la silueta. Y aún cuando su estado de ebriedad superaba por mucho los anteriores, pudo reconocer al instante la hilera de cabellos grises, la máscara... y aquella oleada de asesino poder que parecía enfocarse no solo en ella, si no en todo a su alrededor.

Le vio brincar del alfeizar con una gracia envidiable, su silueta iluminada por la luna pálida, visceral en su despliegue de rabia contenida.

_Y si hubiese sido una persona menos valerosa, seguramente el terror se hubiese apoderado de ella._

Se observaron mutuamente. Ambos suspendidos en aquel silencio solo roto por el ruido de algún animal nocturno y el goteo de la botella de sake que se había abierto sobre la alfombra.

- Has regresado, Kakashi.- Musitó Tsunade finalmente, echando hacia atrás el rostro, recogiendo torpemente sus cabellos, su voz un susurro cargado de ebriedad.

- ¿Por qué, Tsunade? ¿Por qué lo permitió?- Fueron las simples preguntas, musitadas con una dosis de frialdad que ocultaba la ira visible en aquel ojo gris.

Los velados ojos de Tsunade se humedecieron, una sonrisa tosca y forzada mostrándose en sus labios pálidos.

- Qué rápido corre la información. Apenas acabas de llegar... y ya... lo sabes todo. Qué rápido corren las palabras en este maldito lugar...- Sus susurros, más para ella que para el ninja frente a ella, sonaban cada vez más discordantes.

La figura de Kakashi se acercó de improviso, inclinándose frente a ella, una de sus enguantadas manos alzando su barbilla. Velados ojos mieles se conectaron al instante con aquella mirada de aquel simple ojo gris, intenso… asesino.

Lentamente, una de sus manos se alzó, posándose ligeramente sobre el hombro de Kakashi, apretando suavemente; su sonrisa forzada aún presente.

- Llegaste tarde, Kakashi. Demasiado... tarde.-

Y aquellas simples palabras, provocaron que una corriente de ira se apoderase del ninja frente a ella, sus manos alzándose, posándose sobre ambos hombros femeninos para luego sacudirla con violencia.

- ¿Por qué dejó que ocurriera algo como esto, Tsunade? ¿Por qué no me llamó? ¡Cómo se atrevió a dejar que algo así le ocurriese a Naruto! ¡Dígamelo!- Rugió Kakashi, su usual calmada compostura perdiéndose completamente, sus palabras llenas de rencor y desesperación.

Tsunade se dejó sacudir, su cabeza bamboleándose con cada movimiento brusco, lágrimas silenciosas brotando de sus ojos hinchados.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué, Kakashi?- Musitó finalmente, su mirada alzándose hacia el techo, para luego posarse sobre el hombre frente a ella.- Porque soy débil. Soy demasiado débil. Tanto, que permití que mi adorado chiquillo se convirtiese en un ser irreconocible, que... que...- un gemido angustiado brotó de los labios de la mujer, las lágrimas cayendo con mayor fuerza.-... muchas personas importantes muriesen.-

Kakashi dejó de sacudirla, un estremecimiento cursando por su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tsunade? ¿Quién...-

Y Tsunade rió, una risa loca y llena de dolor escapando de sus labios sin color.

- Sakura murió, Kakashi. Sakura y Sai. Naruto... Naruto les mató.-

_Sakura murió. Sakura... Naruto la mató. _

Kakashi soltó a Tsunade, una expresión indescifrable en sus rasgos.

- Mentira. Imposible.- Le espetó finalmente, su voz una mezcla de incredulidad y horror.- Él nunca... Naruto nunca haría algo como eso, Tsunade. ¡Naruto amaba a sus amigos!

Pero Tsunade negó violentamente con la cabeza, su cuerpo balanceándose precariamente, sus palabras obscurecidas por el dolor y la borrachera.

- Yo vi... yo vi cuando Tenzou apareció. Ensangrentado y sin un brazo. Le escuché gritando, lleno de dolor. Sakura... Sakura muerta. Él gritaba que Sakura estaba muerta... que Sasuke Uchiha le había cortado el brazo, que Naruto había matado a Sakura... y yo... era... yo...- La mujer prorrumpió en nuevos sollozos, incapaz de formar palabra alguna que delatase sus verdaderas emociones.

Kakashi se había alzado, separándose de la mujer... su ojo brillante de asco.

- ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Naruto haya sido capaz de hacer algo como eso? Tenzou es un traidor... un maldito y escurridizo traidor que seguramente se encuentra bajo las órdenes de Danzou. ¿Y usted fue tan tonta como para creer sus palabras?-

Tsunade gimió patéticamente, sus manos cubriendo temblorosamente su rostro.

- Yo no quería... creerlo. No quería... Todo esto ha sido un infierno. Yo ya no sé ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar, ni qué decir... Todo a mí alrededor es confusión. No puedo ni siquiera encargarme de mi propia villa. Soy un desastre... un desastre...- Con cada palabra, su llanto se hacía más potente.

Y Kakashi no pudo más que temblar de repulsión, al ver la figura de quien tiempo atrás fuese una imponente y respetada _Sannin_, ahora reducida a un manojo de nervios y desesperación.

_Patética. Débil..._

Agitó el rostro con tristeza, inclinándose nuevamente frente a la desesperada mujer; una mano posándose sobre el hombro tembloroso.

- Tanto el Tercero, como toda la villa de Konoha, pusieron sus esperanzas en usted. Tanto yo, como muchos otros, confiaron en usted.- Kakashi se alzó, observando fijamente aquellos ojos claros, los cuales se habían fijado en él.- No sabe... lo decepcionado que me encuentro de usted. Me arrepiento mil veces de haber pensado que continuaría con el legado de bien que el Tercero le comendó. -

A lo lejos, el sonido de pasos acercándose, acompañado de gritos y órdenes, llenó la habitación. Tsunade se alzó inestablemente de su posición, sus grandes ojos fijos en Kakashi, quién comenzaba a trepar por el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Lo... lo lamento tanto, Kakashi.- Musitó suavemente.

El ninja se giró, su figura silueteada por el brillante haz de luna que se colaba en la habitación; el brillo siniestro de su ojo gris contrastando con la aparente calma de su rostro cubierto.

- Si de verdad está arrepentida, debería demostrarlo con acciones, no con palabras. Ya muchos inocentes han muerto. Si guarda algo de amor hacía Naruto, o hacia Sakura... debería hacer algo más que desperdiciar su patética existencia.-

Tras decir esas palabras desapareció, envuelto en una cortina de niebla y hojas en el instante en el que un contingente de ninjas y ANBU ingresaban bruscamente al despacho de Tsunade.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien, Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó rápidamente uno de los ninjas, acudiendo al instante hacia la temblorosa mujer, cuya mirada no se había despegado nunca del alfeizar por donde en esos momentos media docena de ninjas desaparecían, persiguiendo el elusivo rastro del ninja que segundos antes había estado presente.

- Fuera...- Susurró, su voz temblorosa y rasposa.

- Tsunade-sama...-

- ¡He dicho fuera!- Gritó la mujer, sus puños apretados y listos para ser descargados sobre el primer hombre que se atravesase en su camino.

Susurrando entre ellos, los ninjas salieron apresuradamente del despacho, dejándola sola. Tras unos instantes de silencio, la mujer se dejó caer aparatosamente sobre el sillón de su despacho, su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos fijos en la ventana abierta por la cual el brillo de la luna continuaba colándose imperturbable.

El viento se agitó. El aroma de otoño inundó sus sentidos.

El aroma a muerte, a destrucción, a esperanza muerta y dolor...

No lloró. Las lágrimas, aún cuando se acumulaban en sus ojos, parecían disolverse bajo el influjo de su desesperación y de su rabia.

Sólo permaneció con sus ojos fijos en la ventana, como en un trance fatídico y horrible que la mantenía atada.

Y en el silencio, en el dolor, en aquel opresivo ambiente lleno de oscuridad y de desesperación, sólo una simple oración brotó...

- _¿Qué... he hecho?._

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, lejos, muy lejos de donde aquella mujer destrozada lloraba sus males y sus culpas, un joven hombre se erigía sobre el techo de una alta edificación, mirando el horizonte relleno de arena opaca, con el frío de la noche desértica colándose por sus huesos, recordándole que vivía.

En una de sus manos, un pedazo de papel arrugado descansaba… guardando una hoja marchita que hacía mucho se había destrozado bajo la fuerza de su agarre.

Tras él, la silenciosa figura de otro hombre le hacía compañía. Como una sombra vigilante, otorgándole cierta entereza, cierta confianza. Cierta tranquilidad y paz interna.

- Dijo que no.- Susurró Gaara, arrugando aún más la carta con la tan pesarosa respuesta.

- Era de esperarse.- Contestó Sai, sin moverse de su posición. Su mirada siempre fija en la espalda tensa de aquel hombre cuyo cabello de fuego sobresalía aún en la oscuridad apabullante de aquella noche de luna opaca.

Gaara asintió, guardando el pedazo de pergamino.

- Va directo a su muerte.- Musitó finalmente. Y aún cuando su cuerpo no delataba signo alguno de estrés, la inflexión en su voz era decadente… triste.

Sí, eso era lo que había sido capaz de comprender en esa simple palabra que había visto plasmada en aquel pedazo de papel. Una palabra tan sencilla, escrita en trazos irregulares que denotaban emociones irregulares.

En ese simple ¨Gracias¨, Gaara había sido capaz de palpar una inmensidad de sentimientos ominosos. Angustia, tristeza… desesperación, escondida, embotada para no ser revelada.

_Esa simple… tan simple palabra, funcionaba como una golpiza directa a su corazón._

Era como si con ese ¨Gracias¨ le estuviese agradeciendo no tan sólo su ofrecimiento, si no también… todo lo demás.

_Como una despedida. Como un momento para, sin decirlo… musitar un adiós permanente._

- ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Sai.

Y era una pregunta válida. Una pregunta lógica.

Una pregunta cuya respuesta Gaara se había contestado a sí mismo desde que había abierto esa nota y había visto aquella palabra escrita y aquella hoja marchita.

- Iré a Konoha.-

Una decisión estúpida, desesperada e infantil. Irresponsable para alguien como él, que tenía a su cargo a tantas personas, que tenía tantas responsabilidades.

Pero era imposible para él quedarse ahí, impotente ante lo que sentía, ante lo que sabía vendría y caería sobre aquel ser que tanto…

… que tanto había llegado a amar en silencio.

Era un idiota. Un estúpido. Un soñador sin remedio tras la búsqueda de un amor no correspondido.

_Buscando a ese ser cuyo corazón nunca será mío._

No importaba. Qué importaba.

Bien dicen los sabios, que cuando uno ama… _se olvida de sí mismo._

- Iremos, Kazekage-sama.- Comentó de la nada Sai, rompiendo el silencio ominoso.

Intensos ojos aguamarina se posaron sobre opacos ojos negros, buscando respuestas… ensanchados de sorpresa.

- ¿Vas a arriesgar tu vida y la seguridad que te he ofrecido, sólo por acompañarme en este capricho mío?- Musitó Gaara.

Pero Sai suavizó sus rasgos, el asomo de una sonrisa sincera mostrándose por segundos en sus labios.

- Me he prometido seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.- Fue su única respuesta, sencilla y al mismo tiempo poderosa en la miríada de significados que ocultaba.

_Hasta el fin del mundo. _

Gaara no dijo palabra alguna… por temor a que sus emociones tan descontroladas delatasen el impacto que había sentido con aquellas palabras. Tan sólo asintió y volvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Mañana partiremos.- Musitó finalmente, luego de minutos de silencio.

- Mañana partiremos.- Concedió Sai, inamovible.

Y con esas simples palabras, ambos sellaron el destino que les aguardaría al día siguiente y que les perseguiría más allá de los días…

_Ese destino que les aguardaba… y que les perseguiría por toda la vida._

* * *

Y mientras un ser se movía entre las sombras, buscando respuestas para aplacar la ira y el horror que imperaban en su corazón. Mientras una mujer lloraba y se hacía pedazos bajo el influjo de sus culpas, bajo los golpes de sus miedos y bajo la impotencia de su debilidad. Mientras dos seres decidían un destino ligado a la destrucción y a la tristeza sólo por el hecho de seguir los principios y dictaduras de sus corazones atados…

… en el último extremo de aquel mapa, de aquella ruleta fatídica y horrenda, descansaban dos seres cuyos destinos se hallaban ligados el uno al otro, cuyo futuro incierto se revelaba triste y destrozado, carente de alegría y esperanza…

… _pero que, a pesar de conocer el fatídico panorama de sus destinos finales, continuaban._

Atados a las promesas que se habían hecho mutuamente. Atado a esos demonios que les perseguían sin descanso. A ese dolor que parecía nunca irse, a esa insatisfacción que les perseguía, esa libertad que se les escapaba de las manos.

Ese destino final compartido… en el cual el futuro se vislumbraba opaco, torcido.

_Ese futuro sombrío… pero en el cual podrían estar juntos._

De pie uno al lado del otro, en la colindancia que dividía aquel mundo innombrable en el cual se habían resguardado, de aquel país que les aguardaba con las uñas y los dientes afilados, listos para destrozarles.

_Frente a ellos, la imponencia del País de Fuego. De la sombría Konoha que se ocultaba tras ese bosque conocido, pero tan lleno de horrores y enemigos._

- Hemos llegado.- Susurró Sasuke, con sus ojos debilitados puestos en el sombrío panorama de aquel bosque tan conocido y memorable.

- Finalmente.- Susurró a su vez Naruto, sus ojos cálidos inundados de nostalgia… una sonrisa triste en sus labios pálidos.

Sólo eso. No fue necesario intercambiar más palabras. Mucho menos ofrecer aliento.

Ni siquiera aconsejar retiradas.

_Ya era tarde para todo eso. Muy tarde. _

Solo se permitieron hundirse en la mirada ajena, la noche opaca mezclándose con el mar tormentoso. Solo se permitieron tomarse de la mano, por unos segundos, un roce leve de piel con piel… sólo para convencerse de que ambos se hallaban ahí.

_De que ninguno de los dos estaba solo. De que todo era real… y de que el fin estaba cerca._

_Muy cerca. Tan cerca…_

_Finalmente. _

De sus pulmones escapó el oxígeno de mil travesías, de cientos de esfuerzos, de docenas de ansiedades, de meses eternos de espera.

Y sólo así, tras respirar hondamente el aire limpio nuevamente, fue que comenzaron su camino.

Sólo ellos… ellos solos. En silencio, porque ya no había necesidad de palabras. Hacia un camino irremediable, incorregible, irreversible…

… hacia el destino final.

_Como dos hojas marchitas, que encuentran la fuerza para moverse en medio de la brisa fría…_

… _sólo por el hecho de saberse eternamente unidas. _


End file.
